The Sensational Sextuplets
by Xiuzou
Summary: A simple question after chapter 35. What if Mutsumi was real? The secret sister returns and joins the story partway through. This is being transferred over from a series of Reddit posts I made, and the story will continue on here. Spoilers for the manga from chapter 35 onwards. Cover image by reddit user Ryukago.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction-7 goodbyes

The quintuplets line up in front of Fuutarou, their hair all tied up in the same way. He puts his hand to his chin as he thinks. "Why did you have us all style our hair like this?" One of them asks. "Isn't today supposed to be a study session?" Miku asks.

"You're surprisingly looking forward to this, huh Nino?" He says, pointing to Miku. "I'm Nino!" The real one says from his left. He sighs as he points to them from left to right. "Ichika, Nino, Yotsuba, Miku, Itsuki." He says confidently. "Wrong! It's Nino, Miku, Itsuki, Yotsuba, and Ichika!" Nino berates him.

"In conclusion, without a hint of some sort, I can't tell you girls apart." He says with a forced smile. "So, can you just confess? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET 0 ON FIVE TESTS?!" He yells as he slams the evidence on the table. Five complete fails, with names torn off.

"Confess Yotsuba!" He says as he grabs her shoulder. "You're acting as if I'm the obvious suspect!" She says as their discussion devolves into how to distinguish each other. "Fuutarou-kun, what if the culprit isn't actually among us..." Ichika says.

"What do you mean?" He asks as five sets of eyes turn to Ichika. "I want you to listen carefully. We actually have a secret sixth sister. Her name is Mutsumi." She says with a straight face. "We do?" Yotsuba rushes to her side. "Where is she?" She grabs her Ichika's hands and starts shaking them.

"Well, she hasn't been around for a while, dad sent her abroad for some reason. It's been five years since she left." Ichika says with a smile. "Then why don't we remember her?" Itsuki asks. "You were crying your eyes out by mom's grave every day for a month, you weren't exactly thinking straight back then. Yotsuba had been acting differently since that one school trip, so that explains why she doesn't remember. Nino and Miku, well you can guess what caused them to not notice." She points to her sisters as they are locked in a vicious verbal war over looks behind them.

"Well, it couldn't have been her then, since she's not here." Fuutarou says with a grin as there's a knock on the door. Ichika walks over to open it and grits her teeth. "Welcome home." She says in a deadpan tone, Nino and Miku stop fighting, Itsuki and Yotsuba turn to face her and Fuutarou takes a few steps back.

A girl walks in, her hair long enough to reach her upper back, her bangs held back with pins. "Hi Ichika." She says as she walks past her. "W-Who are you?" Fuutarou asks as she approaches the others. "I'm Mutsumi Nakano." She brushes him off as she goes up to Miku and Nino.

"M-Mutsumi?! Where have you been?" Nino asks, flustered. "Well, I've been abroad for a few years getting treated for a disease. I'm not surprised if you forgot." She smiles as Yotsuba and Itsuki join them. "So, why are you back now? Is it treated?" Itsuki asks as Yotsuba circles Mutsumi, scanning her head to toe. She giggles and smiles. "Yeah, I'm finally able to be with you guys again!" She pulls them into a hug.

"There's no doubt that she's related to them, I can see that clearly when I saw her face. Does that mean I have to tutor her too?" Fuutarou thinks to himself as Ichika walks beside him, her hands faltering and her face strained by a forced smile. "What was everyone talking about before I came in ?, You all seemed pretty hectic." Mutsumi asks as she spots the papers. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She picks them up.

"Now you know how I feel." Fuutarou says as she steps closer. "Oh, I didn't even get your name." She smiles. "Uesugi. Uesugi Fuutarou. I'm the quints'...err... five of the sextuplets' tutor." He extends a hand. "Oh, so you're a tutor..." She says in a cold voice that is a drastic change to the lighthearted air she let on just moments earlier.

"You better watch your back then, Fuutarou-san." She says in a calculating way. "Fuutarou is in our grade. The top student too." Miku says smiling, which causes Mutsumi's face to twist more in disgust. "What? Wasn't there anyone more capable of being your tutor?" She says. "I'm getting serious deja vu here." Fuutarou mumbles to himself.

"Anyway, I'll show you your room Mutsumi. Everyone else get back to studying." Ichika says with her head down and her hands clenched. The two of them leave down a hall in the house, leaving the five left to their own devices. "So...she's real." Fuutarou says. "It's quite a shock." Itsuki agrees. "We haven't talked in five years, I wonder how she's like?" Yotsuba asks as Fuutarou looks over the tests again.

Something clicks in his head once he rereads the test with a calm and clear atmosphere. "You all..." He said as the four start to shudder. Ichika and Mutsumi return just in time for Ichika to get caught in the punishment, a review of the tests. While the five of them jot down their answers, Mutsumi and Fuutarou watch from a distance. "Am I going to have to tutor you too?" He asks as he takes a seat across from her. "I'd never let you." She replies coldly.

The sound of Itsuki's phone buzzing stops everyone momentarily as she gets a text from their father. "Looks like you don't have a choice. From now on, I'll be your tutor." Fuutarou reads it as Itsuki hands it over. The session over and Fuutarou gone, the sextuplets all gather round the table.

"So, fill me in!" Mutsumi beams as Nino brings in dinner, plates of a mushroom pasta. "Where should we begin? Oh, when we started elementary school..." They go on and on that night, as this homey workplace just got a little homier.

* * *

Fuutarou and Itsuki find her in their class the next day. She finds herself approached by the rest of the class, all of which she pushes away with her words one by one. The bell rings as they have a recess period, Itsuki pulls Fuutarou aside in the hall for a moment. "Yesterday, you had us do that because you thought the girl you met in kyoto was one of us right?" She presses him for an answer. "No, that would be improbable. After all, she probably has a scholarship by now, compared to you she's a completely different person." He makes a snide comment. "What's that supposed to mean?" She gets mad as they make their way to the school library. "Oh, so he doesn't remember. I thought his name sounded familiar." Mutsumi pulls her ear away from the window and exits the classroom.

That day, during lunch, the seven of them eat together, Fuutarou asking them questions all the while. "It's bad manners you know." Mutsumi says as Fuutarou takes a sip from a bowl of soup. "Deja vu again. I hope I don't get another repeat show of Nino's drugs from her." He thinks to himself as he shovels rice into his mouth. "Miso soup and rice, that's it? And he got it in such a roundabout way. Is he scrapped for cash? If so then..." Mutsumi's eyes narrow towards Fuutarou as her brows furrow.

* * *

"Yotsuba hide!" Fuutarou says as they hide away from Itsuki and Raiha. "Why are we even hiding from them? What did you do?" Yotsuba asks as they run to a place where they think they weren't followed. "I...I turned down Ichika and Miku today. I planned to stay home and study, but Raiha convinced me to go out to thank you. If anybody sees us, those two would be crushed." He says through ragged breaths. The two of them leave for a park as a girl dressed in jeans and a checked shirt walks past. "They're still not used to dealing with a +1. Lucky me." Mutsumi mutters to herself. "Also, Fuutarou-san, you're too predictable. Gold digger." She walks away, leaving the two of them to conclude their date. "I won't betray Yotsuba by telling them, consider yourself lucky.

* * *

"He's awfully late..." Itsuki stands by the entrance to their apartment. "Figures, people like him leave once they get what they want." Mutsumi walks up behind her. "You're quite cautious of him Mutsumi." Itsuki talks to her as she opens the door to look in the hall. "Uesugi-kun?" Itsuki runs out, with Mutsumi following after her. "He's asleep...He looks dead." Mutsumi comments as Itsuki wakes him up.

"I did it again, I lost track of time because I was studying so hard." He says as he rubs his head. "Everyone started without you." Mutsumi remarks. Fuutarou rummages in his bag and pulls out a pile of papers as thick as an encyclopedia. "Right, since it's only almost time for the final exams, I prepared this." She presents it to Itsuki, whose eyes go wide.

"On second thought, you should go home and rest!" Itsuki tries handing it back. "Don't try and run away from studying this time, this is important!" He insists. "He's persistent, at least. That's commendable, but I know why he's doing this." Mutsumi thinks in silence. "Is this why you were up studying so late?" Itsuki asks. "It's not fair if you guys do all the work. I've got to set an example." He says as the three of them go to meet up with the other four.

"We need to start before someone tries to run away." He says. "So that's why Nino was so riled up today. We had to get Yotsuba to pin her down." Mutsumi says with a sly smile, hiding it with a loose fist. "****She already tried to escape!****" he says in shock. "We don't need any quarrelling, especially now." He says as they come within earshot of a conversation.

"Let go Miku!" Nino says as she grabs something in Miku's hand. "Give it up Nino!" Miku retorts, pulling it closer to her. "This is bad." Fuutarou says as he walks over to them. "Hey, what's going on?" He asks as the two of them stop. "Hand over the remote, one of my favorite actors is on a variety show now!" Nino yells as they both tug on it. "There's a documentary on right now! I can't miss it!" Miku says as Fuutarou reaches between them and knocks the remote out of their hands. "No tv while studying."

That particular session was more tense than usual, the feud between the second and third of the quin-err sextuplets reaching a fever pitch. "Ugh...this is impossible." Fuutarou says as he watches them get into fight after fight over the most trivial things. "I have an idea! If you get them in a good mood, then the fighting should stop." Yotsuba's idea was as the quickest to the point, however it did not account for the complexities of their relationships.

"How about this. What if instead of getting them in a good mood, we direct their anger into something else. Try to get them angry with you instead of each other." Ichika proposes, to which the sisters listening are apprehensive to it's effectiveness. Fuutarou, however, didn't wait for the others' input. He berates them with such enthusiasm that it wouldn't be wrong to expect him to enjoy it. Once Nino realizes this and double checks her review, she spots a mistake she made. Miku uses this to assist Fuutarou in making fun of her, causing the rift to grow.

"I can't do this anymore!" Nino exclaims as she stands and begins walking towards the stairs. Fuutarou follows and tries to talk her down. Miku picks up the reviewers and walks to his side. "He sure is acting close to them. Just who is he?" Mutsumi thinks to herself as she watches Nino's fuse burn shorter and shorter.

Nino's hand slap Miku's away as she offers her the problem set Fuutarou had made. The two stand still, staring each other down. They exchange words as Itsuki slowly walks towards them. The sound of ripping, Fuutarou moving between them, it all happened in a flash; punctuated with a slap that resonates through the entire house.

"Itsuki...is taking his side?! How could she turn on Nino for that gold digger?" Mutsumi's eyes go wide as Nino slaps her back. They start talking, though Itsuki's resolve made her words ring out louder. "Apologize to him." She says as they argue once more. "They're not just scraps of paper. Actually look at them." Miku's words got her curious, so Mutsumi and Nino alike looked at what Fuutarou had brought. Both their eyes widened. "He has neither a printer, nor a photocopier. I was really astonished..." Itsuki started talking. "No way, he went this far...why go this far?" Mutsumi thought, certain that similar thoughts were running through her sister's head. "...Everything was handwritten." Mutsumi spiraled into her own thoughts.

"He's just in it for the money, that's why." She tried to reassure herself. "They're all turning on Nino. I can feel it, but why...am I confused? Who's right?" She assesses her information. Her mind drowns out everything else as she deals with this conflict in her psyche. The next thing she knew, there were only four sextuplets in the building.

* * *

Fuutarou was called over the next day by Miku. After some discussion between the three of them, Ichika and Yotsuba having things to do, they decide to search for the missing sisters. "Why is he helping us? It's a family matter, it has nothing to do with him." The thought catches her as they take a break, the other two exhausted. "This is way too far to go for a paycheck." She thought to ask him, but his face showed a determination and she'd rather find her sisters before causing another conflict.

Using their heads, and faces, they track Nino down to a hotel nearby. Her face was shocked when the three of them showed up, Miku wearing a disguise as to not tip the security off to their genetic deception. She tried to force them out, but Fuutarou stuck his hand in the door as she slammed it.

"Come on Nino. I thought you loved living with everyone more than anything else. And that you loved your sisters more than everyone else." He said. Mutsumi closed her eyes. Images began to fly by her brain, their sixth birthday when they all went out to a park and played together. Their time in preschool when they were revered for their faces, the only ones that treated them normally was their siblings. That time when mom passed, when they all thought they were going to be separated, Nino was the one that wanted them to stay together. And that time when she had to fly off to get treated for an illness, Nino cried the most as she boarded the plane. "He...knows her...at least a part of her, but why? What does he gain from this? What's his plan?" She thinks as she looks at him trying his best to get Nino back, to which he fails.

"It's your fault everything ended up like this! I wish you had never come!" Nino's words were angry, yes, but they were earnest. Mutsumi mulled on them. "Well, she's not wrong but..."

"Hey, give that back!" Nino says as she snatches something from Fuutarou's arm, but Mutsumi can't really see what exactly. "It would be much better if Kintarou was our tutor instead of you. Where is he now? Let me see him." Nino says. "Kintarou? Great, another outsider." She groans as Miku looks as confused as she is.

"I...can't do that." Fuutarou says. That was the last thing that caught her attention before she hears Nino calling up security. Defeated, the three of them walk out and discuss about Itsuki. "She left without her wallet?" He says as he calls it quits for today, his face showing deep thought.

* * *

He walks home slowly, silently, wondering where the you...err second youngest sister could be. "What are you thinking of?" Mutsumi trails him silently, wearing the disguise she wore at the park that she brought in a bag. "She must be feeling hungry..." He says, a twinge of concern in his voice. "I was right..." She mutters to herself as he reaches his home.

She snuck behind him carefully somehow dodging the eyes of his sister and father. "That's the smell of curry, right? Can you put some in a Tupperware?" He asks his sister. "Huh, why?" The child replies. "There's just something worrying me." He says as they walk further into the home.

"He's worried about Itsuki...even in his own home he thinks of them." She thinks as she overhears him gasp. "Never mind Raiha. I'm not worried anymore." He says, causing her to become curious. She takes out a mirror from a makeup kit and uses it to spy on him, spotting a familiar ahoge popping out of his silhouette. "She's here?!" Mutsumi thinks silently as she sneaks around the house.

She stays for a few more hours, silently texting Miku that she'll be out late searching. Using unoccupied rooms to hide, she carefully listens in on their conversations. "Though he says it in a rude way, he does seem to care." She says as she makes a note on her phone. She thinks as she hears their voices and footsteps head out of the house.

She trailed them silently, aided by the cloud cover. Overhearing their conversation, she could understand Itsuki's view better, though only slightly. Though he was someone she didn't know, knowing that Itsuki trusted him made her view on him lighten slightly, his words trying to convince Itsuki to return aiding that further.

"She's telling him?" Mutsumi added more notes on her phone. "Wait...that's what happened while I was gone...Itsuki..." She thought silently, tapping her phone. "I'll substitute for your father." He says bluntly. At first there was confusion from both her and Itsuki, but then came Fuutarou's resolve and inspiration. "So, that's why he tries so hard. But what is his end goal?" She thinks as she moves in for a closer look, bumping into something and causing the plants to rustle and scare the two off.

"Yotsuba, you were spying too? I'm not surprised though, it was you he was talking about." Mutsumi says as the fourth sextuplet looks at her with a determined look. "Uesugi-san...he should forget about me, I'm tying him down." Those words caused a myriad of ideas to run through Mutsumi.

"She's doing it to set him free, right? But this means so much to him, and she's not even asking if he wants it. If it goes badly, how will it affect him? Yotsuba's betraying his trust, to set him free from the past that keeps his world narrow. Is it a good thing?" She thinks as Fuutarou walks, leaving Itsuki.

The latter half of the sextuplets talk. "I want to make him forget about me. From what I heard from both of you, I just can't live up to his expectations for that girl. If he found out...he'd be crushed. And I can't let myself be the only special one, after all this separates me from everyone else." Yotsuba says as she lays her plan out. "I can't lie, as I've recently found out. So Itsuki-" Mutsumi stands up. "I'll do it, after all I've been sneaking around all day. He'll have a hard time recognizing me anyway, since he pretty much has all of you memorized." She says.

* * *

Over the next few days, she makes moves without anyone knowing. Taking Yotsuba's plan supplies, tracking down Nino and Fuutarou in disguises, assisting Miku and Ichika with their studies, helping Itsuki adjust back to not having all her luxuries.

"He's determined, why won't he give up? I have to know." She takes a breather on a bench at school. "How are you not tired, Fuutarou-san?" She asks as she sees him coming closer. He doesn't reply, instead he just collapses as he sits down. "I...They have to pass. I can't fail them." He says through ragged breaths as a ding sounds from her phone. "Do it tomorrow. I'll have Itsuki bring him back to the lake." The text from Yotsuba is the first domino.

Disguised, she follows him silently, blending in with people when possible. "If I drown here, everyone would get worried and come together...Ah. That's a dangerous line of thinking. But what if..." He raises a leg but slowly puts it back down. "No, in fact...I'm unnecessary to those guys." He says.

"Yotsuba...are you sure?" Mutsumi hesitates as she walks closer to the man sitting down. "You're all depressed again. you really don't change, do you? Uesugi Fuutarou-kun." She appears before him, a large hat masking her face, a summer dress with fur and a ribbon tied to her waist. "Long time no see."

"Ahh, yes, yes. Long time...no see...indeed. Ah! I've got things I need to do so I'll see you later." He says with a clearly dumbfounded look. "You don't remember at all, do you?" She says, slightly disappointed. "That's strange, I tried my best to look just like I did at the time..." The conversation devolves to her disguise for a moment before she pulls out a charm, a familiar one at that.

He hurriedly pulls out his handbook, removing a photo from it and holding it up to compare her to it. "Are you...The one from Kyoto?" He asks. His shock turns to embarrassment as he is thrust into a situation wholly out of his realm of comprehension. He tries to run away, but he isn't exactly what one would call athletic.

She catches up quickly, snatching the little booklet from his hand. Using it as a hostage to get him to comply, she directs him to some rowboats. Mutsumi directs him to row away from shore. He asks for her name once he's done rowing. "Do I tell him the truth, and betray Yotsuba for his sake? I'm sorry Fuutarou-san, we're just not close." Mutsumi thinks. "Let's see here...It's Rena. My name is Rena, it's been five years hasn't it." They talk about some surface level things at first, much like actual old friends reuniting.

"I heard all about it. Ever since that time, you've worked and studied hard to the point of becoming number one in your grade. And now you're working as a tutor. That's incredible, you know." She says. "Tell me who you are Fuutarou-san." She thinks. "Who did you hear that from?" He asks. Mutsumi grins. "I have my ways. What are your students like? Tell me about them!" She asks. "And tell me of who you've all become while I was gone."

Fuutarou sighs. "You might not believe it, but I teach a group of sextuplet girls. Though, for the longest time I thought they were just quintuplets, the sixth returned recently and started causing some changes." He says. "Sextuplets? And you only just found out about the sixth. What a bizarre job you have." She says, knowing he'd expect a shocked or curious reply. "Those guys only ever cause me trouble, and they're a bunch of idiots." He says.

"The oldest is a dream-chasing idiot. I keep telling her she has no chance in hell but, well she has perseverance if anything. In any case, she's an idiot" He says. "Ichika an actress. Of course she'd be, they lie and trick people all the time, it's only natural for her." Mutsumi tries to hide her anger.

"The second is a family loving idiot. Someone who loves her sisters above anything else and will snap at you if you get close, at least that's what I thought but now I'm not so sure. In any case, she's an idiot." He says. "Nino huh, I guess she hasn't changed much since back then. Though the fact that he got that description so accurately, maybe he's I can trust him a little more."

"The third is a low self-esteem idiot. She used to have this gloomy, lifeless expression at first, but...recently she's looking a lot livelier, so that's a relief. In any case, she's an idiot." He thinks. "So Miku was still a downer when they met. Something must've happened to get her spirits up, though I think I have an idea with how she looks at him."

"The fourth is a muscle-brained idiot. She's dependable in a sense that she's determined, but she worries me the most as she has a bad habit of putting too many people before herself. And plus...no, I'm just overthinking it. In any case, she's an idiot." She looks down. "If only you knew...Yotsuba. What happened to you?"

"The fifth is a serious minded idiot. We don't get along well at all. But she's clearly capable, if she just tries harder. Right now, it's all going to waste though. In any case, she's an idiot." He looks around. "Don't get along well? She's in your house! And I've seen you two together, stop lying and just admit that you care about them all." She thinks.

"The sixth is an untrusting idiot." He says, looking up at the birds in the sky. "Ever since she came home, that girl has been pushing away everyone. Everyone thinks she's rude, but when it comes to her sisters it's like she's a completely different person. Her hostility towards me has decreased slightly recently, but that's because they have bigger problems to worry about. In any case, she's an idiot." He stares at her hat. "That's what he thinks of me? I've been pushing him away and trying to dissect him, but he's not mad."

"Well, that's the gist of it." He coughs into his hand. "Wow, you're facing them earnestly, huh. You've become someone necessary to them." She says. "No...I haven't changed at all since that day." She looks at him inquisitively. "Nino's words must be on his mind...Fuutarou-san, you should know by now how Nino talks."

"In that case, I'm tying you down. I'll disappear so you can change." She says as a fountain spouts water beside them. Fuutarou rows away. "Fuutarou-kun, you're so slow!" "How about you try to help out a little." She finds herself genuinely smiling at him, letting him in a little further into her life.

"Good work, here." She hands back the booklet. "But I'm keeping this." She takes the photo. "This is goodbye Fuutarou-kun. I won't let you meet me again." She reaches into the dress and pulls out the charm from Kyoto. "Here, open it once you're able to acknowledge yourself." She tosses it to him. He calls out to her, before a loud splash.

She leaves and runs into Yotsuba, smiling. "It's done." She says as she takes off the hat. "Thanks Mutsumi." Yotsuba smiles back, it's pained and forced. "Yotsuba...This is what you wanted right?" She thinks to herself as she leaves to change out of the disguise.

From the bushes, she could see them talk, and Yotsuba leaves with the rest of the track team. He wanders over, his face blank and hollow. "Fuutarou-san." She feels slightly bad, so she decides to follow him. He walks to Nino's hotel. She watches as he is almost escorted away by guards when Nino bails him out and takes him to her room. "Him and Nino, he better not do anything stupid." She thinks before resigning that thought. "No, he's not like that." She walks home.

* * *

Over the next few days, she spent less time spying on him. Instead she helps out with her sisters in any way she can. She's tried to talk to Nino, finding out why she so vehemently opposed Fuutarou in the process. She was about to leave one day when there was a knock at the door. "Miss Nakano, you have a guest, an Uesugi Fuutarou." A staff member says.

She hides herself in the bathroom, trying to keep away from Fuutarou. She listens to the conversation, Nino pretty much repeating what she told her. "You can't stop change, huh. I guess maybe ****she**** changed too." Mutsumi murmurs to herself. One last thing catches her attention. "Kintarou again. Just who is he?"

That night, she decides to hide away and watch everything from out of sight, using mirrors. "No way...It's just Fuutarou-san. What does he gain from doing this? Does he plan to manipulate her?" She is shocked as the situation gets weirder and weirder. "What? Now she wants to meet with Uesugi? How is he going to manage this?" She asks herself as she leaves, followed by Fuutarou.

She takes a seat at the café in the hotel, keeping an ear and an eye open to their conversation. "He's found out!" She thinks as she turns to see him fall and hear his head thud on the table. She walks over and sits at the table when Nino leaves. She watches her leave and thinks about following her, but stays and waits for Fuutarou to come to.

"Fuutarou-san, wake up, you're late for school!" She says which causes him to jolt up. "Mutsumi? What are you doing here?" He gets his bearings. "As if I'd let you handle ****my**** family. I was right to come here, you got drugged." She says smugly, a teasing smile on her face. "Ugh, shut up. I'm going to get Nino back home, I swear it." He says as he stands up. "Don't bother, she checked out a few minutes ago. I know where she's going, but I won't tell you."

"Grr...You're just as troublesome as the other five. What do you want for it?" he sits back down. "Simple, tell me how this whole 'kintarou' thing started." She says with a loose fist covering her mouth and her legs crossed. "Ah...well..." He tells the story of how Kintarou came to be, minus the part about the picture. "So you lied to her and said that blonde kid was your cousin." She thinks to herself, knowing the picture is in her pocket. "Wow, all that happened in just a few months of you knowing them. You better tell me more. Here." She shows him a text from Miku, who followed Nino to her new hotel.

* * *

She arrives home just in time to see Yotsuba collapse. She rushes off after a text from the track team. "Putting too many people ahead of herself...could Yotsuba be..." She decides to follow her the next day, hiding when Itsuki and Fuutarou arrive to confront her. One thing leads to another and he finds himself collapsed and unable to follow her. "Guess it's my turn, I'll show you how it's done." She says to herself as she tracks the team back to their clubroom.

"Oh no, she's not going to be able to handle it." She overhears about the training camp this weekend. "She's going to fail the exams if she goes to that camp. Yotsuba, who will you betray?" She listens as Yotsuba nervously agrees to the camp. "This is what you want right?" She pulls out her phone and sends a text to Ichika and Miku. "We'll need him for this too." She thinks as she hits send.

"It's show time Fuutarou-san, you got a plan?" They meet up. "Not really. Miku's with Nino right now so all we can do is trust her." He says as he watches the track team pass them. "We need to get Yotsuba away from the team." He says as Ichika gets a call from Miku. "What? Help me?" She asks. "Go get Miku, it'll help. Hurry Ichika." Fuutarou says.

The track team starts moving, causing Mutsumi to turn to him. "What's your plan? We gotta do it now." She says. "I'd originally want Miku to do it, since she's good with disguises, but I guess we have no choice. One of you has to do it." He says as he pulls out a ribbon. "I'm not even going to ask why you have one of these." Mutsumi says as she yoinks it and puts it on, styling herself like Yotsuba. "Now we have a copy, now what." Itsuki asks.

The panic starts to set in as the track team gets further and further away. "Sorry Itsuki!" He says as he steps on her foot, just hard enough to get her to scream. "Molester! Stop!" He yells before he starts running. Itsuki and Mutsumi bend down as they feel the air behind them blow after Fuutarou. "It worked..." Mutsumi is shocked. "Go, now's your chance! I'll be fine." Itsuki goads her on as Mutsumi runs up to the track team.

It all seems to be going well until. "Why are you pretending to be Nakano-san?" Mutsumi recoils. "What are you talking about? I don't get it. Just because I backed out of the training camp, you suspect that I'm a fake? I'm hurt." Mutsumi jokes playfully. "It's obvious, you're one of her sisters. Your hair is longer than the Nakano-san we know." Her eyes go wide, how could she forget.

"I'm back, sorry to make everyone worry." Someone says from behind Mutsumi. Normally, people would suspect it to be Yotsuba, but not Mutsumi. She instantly spotted something odd with this Yotsuba, she's not wearing running shoes, but heels. "Thank you Mutsumi, but I can handle this." This one says as Mutsumi rejoins Fuutarou, Itsuki, and the real Yotsuba. The fake and Eba-san talk, and it seems that she put a little fear into Eba-san.

"We made it." Ichika says panting. "Yeah, thanks. You got Miku out there in time." He says, causing Mutsumi to laugh. "You've got to pay more attention, if that was Miku, she'd be exhausted from having to run from the hotel. It means." Mutsumi says as The fake removes the bunny and places her normal ribbons in. "Though I am surprised you cut your hair sis! It looks good on you." She smugly smiles as she gently pushes Itsuki closer to Nino.

They have some heartfelt conversations before coming home that day. Yotsuba sets herself on the floor and apologizes for a good three to four minutes before Fuutarou and Mutsumi get her. They have some food and discuss the aftermath with the track team before a thud stops them. "Alright, time to see how we all fared." Ichika says.

"Looks like you still need to practice, everyone except Mutsumi got better, though still nowhere near her level." Fuutarou says. "How are you so good at this?" Itsuki asks Mutsumi. "I had to study alone abroad for five years. If you want help, just ask me okay." She smiles. "Don't take my job! You're still nowhere near as capable as I am." Fuutarou retorts, offended. They both bicker with smiles on their faces. At the end, they both check their scores, filled with disappointment Fuutarou suggests a cheat sheet that he had prepared and he hands them in to everyone.

* * *

With ten minutes left, five people study in the library, where are the other two? "As of today, I'm stepping down as their tutor." Fuutarou says on Itsuki's phone. The back and forth continues, with him berating his former employer of his behavior. His voice getting more and more furious until. "Why don't you act like a father for once, you dumbass!" He hangs up as someone walks up behind him.

"You're leaving them? Why? This betrayal, how are they going to fare without you?" Mutsumi confronts him. "With the six of you together, you can do anything. I'm leaving them in your care." He says as he walks off. "I hope you know what you're doing." She thinks to herself.

The sisters all look at their grades, only Mutsumi managed to avoid failing a single test. "This is terrible." Itsuki says as they all remark on their stupidity. "Well, there's a tutoring session today." Miku says excitedly. Mutsumi swallows a knot in her throat as she stands up. "He's not coming." She says in a downtrodden voice. "Hey, that's not a funny joke Mutsumi." Ichika says as she stands up, but she's stopped when..."As of today, I'm stepping down as their tutor." She plays a recording.

"Itsuki, check you call history. He said this to dad." She hangs her head when the sisters get suspicious of her. "She's right..." Itsuki shows her sisters. "Since I overheard it, I prepared tests for all of you. Here, answer them." Mutsumi says halfheartedly.

Ten, twenty, an hour, two, who knows how much time passes as the five sisters struggle with the test. Mutsumi has her back to them, checking on the notes on her phone. "Uesugi "Kintarou" Fuutarou: The boy Yotsuba met five years ago. The boy Ichika played cards with five years ago. The boy Miku loves. A boy Itsuki cares about. The boy Nino hated but has accepted. He's caring and quite knowledgeable. Though he's an outsider with a poor lot in life, my sisters have come to trust him. He knows a lot about my sisters, I'm envious, and I want to ask him about them." She reads as she moves to her notes about her sisters. "Nakano Ichika: Betrayed Yotsuba five years ago." "Nakano Nino: Cried the most when I left five years ago." "Nakano Miku: The quiet one five years ago." "Nakano Yotsuba: Met a boy five years ago." "Nakano Itsuki: Stayed the longest at the funeral five years ago." She turns off her phone.

"Just...who are my sisters?" She thinks as she feels a rift form between them. "I want to know, but...I'm not even sure if they remember me." She gets a chill up her spine as she overhears Itsuki suggest the cheat sheets. "Cheat sheets huh...he gave me one too, but he knows I don't need it so why..." She looks at hers. "I'll leave this to you. I trust you."

She stands. "Uh oh, I think she heard us." Yotsuba whispers to Miku. "Ichika, You've been thinking about something for a while. Let us join you. You know what I'm talking about, the one you hide underneath your mattress." Mutsumi looks over her shoulder to see a determined look in the eldest sister's eyes. "You read my mind." They fill in the others and call over Ebata.

* * *

The days without Fuutarou turn to weeks, then on Christmas eve. "Merry Christmas! How about a cake?" Fuutarou stands out holding a sign when someone walks up to him. "Excuse me, I'd like one please."

"Here's the cake you ordered." Fuutarou approaches a table of six. "Wow, he's really working here!" "And on Christmas eve, such a good boy~" "Actually, that's kinda sad." "And the cake took forever." "I guess he can't handle the pressure."

"What did you expect, it's busy as heck today." Fuutarou retorts, setting the cake down on the table. They have a short back and forth which ends with Itsuki asking if he can deliver the cake. To Fuutarou's surprise, the manager agrees with the sextuplets and orders him to deliver it.

"Oi, isn't your house this way?" He asks. "Oh come on, they missed you, at least give them this." Mutsumi nudges him. "And you?" He asks. "I barely know you, don't get ahead of yourself." She jests as they catch up to the others. He apologizes for leaving so abruptly, but reaffirms that he's not coming back as their tutor. Itsuki shows them their new tutor, of course it's forged and the picture is Ebata with a tan and wig. They argue for a bit, mostly Nino does, of how he's okay with passing them on to someone else.

"He's holding us back? Just what goes on in his head?" She shrugs as Nino breaks through his argument. Though he concedes, he brings up the reality that he isn't allowed back in their apartment. "This is fine, thanks for delivering cake boy." Ichika teases him, but his confusion overtakes his embarrassment. "We're nowhere near you house." He says.

"It's here." Ichika and Mutsumi say as they point to a pretty cheap apartment building. "Our new home is here." They explain how they got it. "No way, just for that reason you're giving up on your previous home?! Are you insane, go back there now!" He flares up.

"I told you before, didn't I? What's important isn't where we are..." Yotsuba looks at everyone, with the last two being Mutsumi and him. "But that the six of us are together!" She throws away their key cards as Fuutarou just watches in both awe and horror. He tilts his head back a bit too far and ends up slipping into the river.

"I'm not letting you leave again!" Mutsumi thinks to herself as she jumps in. She isn't alone, as one giant splash follows after Fuutarou. She sees Yotsuba help him surface and Miku talk to him. She follows his sightlines, his eyes are on the charm until they both hear struggling. He's already swimming towards her while she thinks over her choice. "This is thanks for saving her, I'll save __her__ for you." Mutsumi manages to reach the charm and come back before anyone notices.

That night, though waterlogged and cold, that apartment is warmer than a day at the beach. "Oi Fuutarou-san, can I talk with you for a moment." Mutsumi calls him out. "You dropped this in the water." She hands over the charm. "Hey, remember what I said when I found you at that hotel?" She asks as she turns to him. "When are you going to tell me about what happened while I was gone?" She brushes her bangs aside as her face has a joking smile.


	2. Chapter 2: First Spring-Last Exams

"No...I can't do this." A voice says from inside a room. "You'll be fine, you look great." Another voice says. "I'm ugly, do I really have to?" The first voice replies. "We all have the same face though. And yes, you do." A third voice replies as they all leave for a nearby shrine.

They walk and walk through the cold winter air towards the shrine, spotting a group already there. Upon getting closer, they realize that the other group is quite familiar. "Why do we always run into you!" Nino shouts out as the Uesugis come into view. "Uesugi-san! Raiha-chan! Would you two like to come over to our place?" Yotsuba runs up and plays around with Raiha. "No, unfortunately...wait." Fuutarou starts pointing his finger at everyone. "Where's the sixth?"

"What do you mean Fuutarou-kun, Mutsumi's right..." Ichika turns around and finds an empty space where her sister stood. "What? How? I was standing right next to her." Itsuki says as her hair stands up. "She vanished without a trace!" Miku exclaims as everyone starts looking around.

"You really need to pay more attention." He sighs as he follows a trail of footprints left in the snow to the back of the shrine. "Hey Mutsumi." He says with a smirk, finding her hiding against the wall. Her hair tied into a ponytail and her hands hiding her face. "Y-Yo Fuutarou-san. Fancy seeing you here..." Mutsumi greets him, flustered.

"Ah there you are!" Nino comes with the other girls in tow. "Well, what's up with her? She's not usually like this." He asks with the obvious shift in her behavior. "She didn't want to wear a furisode." Miku says. "Ah, fashion. Well, I'm not one to talk. I'm going home." He begins walking away.

"What? I thought we were going to go to their house?" Raiha pouts in Fuutarou's way. "So this is his little sister that he was talking to when I snuck in." Mutsumi thinks. "Uhm...hi Raiha-chan. I'm Mutsumi Nakano." She greets the girl, embarrassed and still hiding her face. Raiha looks at her with the pout still on her face. "She...she's adorable." Mutsumi felt her heart beating louder. "Hey Mutsumi, how do you know about Raiha-chan? We haven't brought her up at all." Mutsumi's eyes go wide at Yotsuba's words.

* * *

"Ahh! Freedom!" Mutsumi walks out of the room and sits by the kotatsu, wearing an oversized black tee and some casual shorts. "Mutsumi, answer the question." Fuutarou says and Mutsumi can feel the ground rumble with his tone. "Ah...I don't know what you're talking about. What question? Hahaha..." She takes a few steps back as her sisters enter the room. "Help me..." She asks as Raiha looks about the place.

"Um...looks like I had the wrong idea." Mutsumi raises an eyebrow at the kid. "'cuz I heard your family was wealthy." She finishes. "Does greed run through their genes?" She thinks as her sisters make Raiha smile. "W-well, she's still a kid...she..." Her cheeks get rosy as she sees Raiha's face.

"In any case, just relax and make yourself at home." Ichika says. "Are you guys really okay?" Fuutarou says as he sits down on a chair. "Hey, why are you sitting there? It's cold, right? Come sit in the kotatsu." Nino raises a bit up. "Nino?!" Mutsumi thinks. "Go on Raiha." Fuutarou gently nudges his sister. "Come on, don't hold back." Ichika says as she walks up behind him.

"I know, I'll give you a massage. You're tired right?" Everyone's eyes go wide as one by one they start massaging a part of Fuutarou. Raiha jokingly says that her brother got popular, causing him to go cynical with his words for a good few conversations. After that, they start eating, but Fuutarou's face is in disbelief; it's clear why though.

"A new version of Fukuwarai?" Raiha asks as Yotsuba brings it out. "This is impossible!" Fuutarou comments. "Fuutarou...there's something we'd like to give you..." Miku says. "Already? It's a bit early don't you think?" Mutsumi asks. "Let's go to the other room, excuse us." Ichika smiles as she ushers her sisters away.

* * *

"What should we do?" Nino asks her sisters. "It doesn't seem like he minds though..." Itsuki comments. "I'd feel bad leaving things like this. We're asking him to continue being our tutor, even though he lost his job and isn't getting paid for it." Yotsuba asks as the sextuplets all brainstorm. Mutsumi looks at her sisters' faces, except Yotsuba who looks like she's thinking of something else entirely, they're all blushing.

"Predictable, You're all thinking the same thing." She says. They go around, asking Miku to do the deed for Fuutarou. Her face goes red in shock as she begins fantasizing about it, Yotsuba is still clueless. They think of something else, the topic of food comes up since Nino's here. "Desserts...No...I had already forgotten." Nino mutters to herself. "She's still thinking about it, huh..." Mutsumi thinks as she overhears her.

* * *

"I'll leave this to you five, I don't know him well enough to be useful." She says as she opens the door. Fuutarou blocks the doorway, slamming his hand to keep her from moving. "Mutsumi, don't move." He says as he leans in closer. "F-Fuutarou-san!" She asks as he gets closer. "W-What're you doing?!" She closes her eyes. "Damn it, it's not Mutsumi!" He yells as he returns to the kotatsu with Raiha. She opens her eyes as her head feels hot and light. She stumbles back into Miku and Itsuki's arms as Yotsuba joins the Uesugis

"You're actually playing it?" She asks as she sits beside Fuutarou. "T-That was a shock..." Mutsumi thinks as she starts to cool off. "Ah, Uesugi-san. There's cream on your face." Yotsuba says before kissing his cheek and eating the cream. Seven pairs of eyes go wide and faces go red. "D-Did she plan this from the start?! Yotsuba!" Mutsumi thinks as she feels herself fall on the floor.

Miku's arms go slack, then they tense as she exudes the same aura that Fuutarou did earlier. "A-Anyway. As you can see, our situation isn't exactly ideal. We are unable to sufficiently compensate you so..." Itsuki tries to change the topic. "You should have told me earlier. You shouldn't worry about me. I'm doing this because I want to, so don't worry about paying me..." He says. "Fuutarou-san." Mutsumi gets back on her feet. "Pay me when you make it big. Until then, keep a tally! 5000 per person per day!" His voice booms that it nearly starts blowing them away. "Tch, always a gold digger." Mutsumi thinks with a smile on her face.

* * *

That night, while her sisters sleep, Mutsumi stands in front of the sink in the bathroom with her phone in her hand. "Things are moving by too fast..." She says as she looks photos on her phone. The first is dated five years ago, with six identical kids and their mother. The next is four years ago, one of the kids is alone in a hospital room, an IV bag next to her bed; the kid looks pale. The next is a year after that, the kid's wearing a fancy sundress, accompanied by three people around her age; they're all smiling though only the kid's smile seems real. Two years ago, it's a similar scene, except one of the kids' friends seems to have left; the kid's smile less wide than last time, though her skin has started getting brighter. The one taken just last year, Mutsumi smiles while wearing a pair of jeans and a simple shirt and jacket; her skin clear and her face distraught. "Good riddance..." She says as droplets fall onto the screen.

"Mutsumi?" Ichika walks into the room. "What're you doing here?" She asks as Mutsumi turns around, tears streaming down her face. "J-Just go away, leave me alone." She says instinctively. "I guess maybe ****she**** changed too." She remembers her thoughts from that time in Nino's hotel room. "I-I see...Okay then." Ichika turns and starts walking.

Without saying anything, Ichika feels Mutsumi's arms wrap around her and her head burry in her back. "Sorry Ichika..." She says meekly as the two of them return to sleep.

* * *

The next time Fuutarou comes over, the apartment is in chaos. "I'm sick of living like this!" Nino exclaims as Fuutarou steps inside. "They've been like that all morning." Mutsumi says as she puts something in her mouth and takes a sip of water. They argue for a while, until Fuutarou goes to wake Ichika. The five sisters' eyes go wide as Ichika turns and greets him in her usual __sleepwear__.

They start studying a while later, though they didn't get far before the topic changes entirely. "Maybe we should get jobs too." Mutsumi suggests. Itsuki suggests that she'll find a tutoring job, but Fuutarou shoots her down by pointing out her grades. Yotsuba suggests working in a supermarket, Mutsumi theorizes that she'll cause more problems since she'll be too compliant. Miku thinks of working in a maid café, but retracts it when her sisters say that she'll be popular. Fuutarou throws out the idea of Nino being a dominatrix, but she retorts and says she's interested in the food business.

"Well, chasing your dreams or not, if you do get a job you can't do it half-heartedly." Fuutarou offers some advice. "Ichika's been working hard. I want to see it myself." Mutsumi thinks as the session comes to a close for that day.

* * *

"We're closed in the afternoon today. I'm letting people use my shop for a movie shoot." His manager says as Fuutarou starts cleaning up. He thinks of leaving when the crew enters, but stop when he sees the star of the show. He watches silently as they both act as if they don't know each other.

Everyone proceeds with their preparations, the manager placing the shops name on as many of the pies as possible. "She's acting odd this time." Ichika's manager steps beside Fuutarou. "It's been a while." He winks at him. They cut as Ichika asks for a break.

"What's wrong Tamako-chan?" Fuutarou asks, slightly teasing, mostly curious. "Fuutarou-kun, it's embarrassing so could you please stop watching." She says as they have a back and forth about the kinds of roles she's been taking. He's surprisingly not against it, actually thankful for her hard work. He does tick her off when she says that there's no need to focus on her acting career. She pulls up an old photo of him, which shuts him up.

* * *

"Maybe I should let you sleep on my thighs some time in the future Fuutarou-san." A staff from the shoot says as she walks up to him after Ichika left. She removes her shades and pulls down a mask. "You, how are you?!" Fuutarou couldn't even finish his sentences. "I got curious about Ichika's job, so I've been following her. I managed to disguise myself as part of the crew and just helped by carrying the equipment around." Mutsumi smiles as she leans against the wall next to Fuutarou. "Is that legal? I can call the police." He says with a knowing sigh. "Killjoy, c'mon let's watch. They're about to do another take."

"We're going to use this pie for the next take, is this one okay?" An actual staff member asks Fuutarou. He notices that there's no name on it, which means. "Oh no." He says under his breath. "What happened?" Mutsumi asks. "I made that pie that's in this take." He says. "And?" "I'm as bad as Miku." He says which causes her to look on in horror as they film.

"Mmm It's shoo goood." She says. "N-No way...She pulled it off." Mutsumi says to Fuutarou with pride in her voice. "What a troublesome student. I'm going home." He says as he leaves to get his things. "Is that her script?" He thinks to himself as he picks it up. "She's so careless." He mumbles as he reaches her room, finding her scribbling answers into a notebook.

* * *

"You got question 5 wrong." He says. They go back and forth for a minute while prying eyes peek in from the gap in the door. "Even here, she's still working hard." Mutsumi taps on her phone. She listens in, smiling as the conversation continues. "Maybe it could work out like this." She thinks, as she sees Ichika's head fall. "She's faking it...wait, don't tell me...She's fallen."

Mutsumi returns to the apartment with Fuutarou, though they don't stay long. Nino, Yotsuba, and him go to get groceries. Itsuki gets a text and says she has to go somewhere. Miku whispers something into Nino's ear before they go. "What do I do now? I can stay with Miku and chat, or I can go with someone. I wonder where Itsuki's going by herself." She thinks.

* * *

"Are you not going to drink it?" Their father says to Itsuki as they sit at a coffee shop. "She's meeting with dad?" Mutsumi thinks as she sits at the table behind her father, a shot of espresso before her. "He wants us to go back, but there's gotta be something else." She thinks as she notices Nino and Fuutarou enter.

"And to be clear...I hate him." He says. "So blunt." She thinks. She listens in further, thinking that Nino and Fuutarou are doing the same. Their father has a lot of points, it seems he came prepared. "He's offering a peace agreement. Though, it is kinda degrading for Fuutarou-san." She thinks as he says something that freezes everyone listening.

"Do you actually think Yotsuba-kun can avoid failing?" He says. "They did say that Yotsuba was the one that failed, she does have the worst grades too...but..." Her thoughts are interrupted by a voice nobody expected.

"We can do it. If we're together with Uesugi-san and Mutsumi teaching us, we can do it. We want to achieve this with the seven of us. So please, believe in us. We won't make the same mistakes over and over again." Yotsuba's conviction presented, but Maruo still has an ace up his sleeve. "Mutsumi-kun. Do you really think she's gotten better? True, she doesn't need to stay in the hospital anymore, but that doesn't mean that her body is healthy." He says.

"I'm stronger than I was before Papa." She breaks her silence, removing the hat she was wearing to keep hidden. "I'll be fine on my own, so we'll be staying there and we will pass!" She doesn't know why she wants this. Just a few months ago, she'd jumped at any chance she could to get rid of an outsider like Fuutarou.

"Very well, it appears my job as a father includes listening to my childrens' selfish requests. And scolding them for those same wants. Should any of you fail, all of you will transfer to a school an associate of mine runs in Tokyo. There will be no possibility of failure there." He says, walking outside. "We won't need it. We'll pass our tests right here." Itsuki speaks up.

"You seriously surprised me Mutsumi." Yotsuba says to her. "Her? What about me? You two just appeared out of nowhere." Itsuki pouts. "Nino, Fuutarou-san, you can come out now." Mutsumi calls them out, pointing to them. "What next, is Miku going to fall out of the sky? Is Ichika going to take off some make up and be one of the staff?" Yotsuba jokes.

"I am grateful to papa, he's given us a lot, but..." Nino says. "He only sees what he deems to be correct." Fuutarou clenches his fist. "None of it matters anyway. The threat of transfer, your old school, your family problems. None of it matters." He causes the ground to pulse like a heart, or at least it feels like it. "I'll just do what I want to do. I'll have you all advance to the next grade. And by my hands, I'll have you all graduate with smiles on your faces." He practically yells. "Hey, keep quiet!" Mutsumi flicks him in the forehead.

* * *

Over the next few months, they've worked harder and harder. (This is gonna be hell to write if I do all of them so I'll just do Mutsumi's POV.)

Mutsumi goes around, helping her sisters with their studies. She catches Miku one night trying to make Valentine's day chocolate. Nino eventually helps her as she and Ichika spy on them. She's watches with a grin as Miku checks the fridge on Valentines to find that he's already eaten it. That smile on Miku's face, Mutsumi wishes she could see it more. When Ichika was coming home, Miku waited outside for her. "So Miku knows too, I hope she knows what she's saying." Mutsumi spies in on them with her ear pressed against the window. "The best out of all of us? I don't know if I can hold back for you Miku, plus." She thinks as her brows furrow. "I have to beat Fuutarou at his own game. He's been lording it over me since that last big exam. I'll knock that smug look off his face." She grins lightheartedly.

Rewinding for a while, one study session wasn't going well. Everyone was burnt out, even Fuutarou was though he won't admit it. "An amusement park? Really?" Mutsumi beams. "I can almost see it, the thrill of the rides!" Nino gets fired up. "The tasty food stalls!" Itsuki's smiles grow. "The hall of mirrors!" Ichika gets giddy. "And the privacy and view of a Ferris wheel!" Miku blushes as she steals a glance at Fuutarou. That day off, she was too distracted having fun with everyone that Mutsumi didn't even notice that Fuutarou and Yotsuba vanished. After that, something changed when they studied. They started helping each other, instead of just relying on Fuutarou and Mutsumi to lead them, they took turns teaching the subjects they were good at. Yotsuba changed too after that day, she stopped faking smiles.

Rewinding a second time. Mutsumi and Fuutarou head to where Itsuki is, her mom's grave. They don't find her there, but it was clear that someone was there as there were flowers nearby. "You go back Fuutarou-san. I think I'll stay a while longer." He leaves her at the grave. "Mom...you're watching over us right?" She murmurs. "You must know who he is, that's why you brought him to us right?" She kneels and lights a stick of incense. "I won't leave them again Mom. I promise." She wipes her eyes and heads back, meeting up with Itsuki when she passes by the cake shop.

Rewinding a third time. Mutsumi and Ichika are watching as Nino and Miku make chocolates, getting surprised when Fuutarou shows up. Ichika leaves with Fuutarou to buy books, leaving Mutsumi to spy on her sisters. Sometimes Mutsumi finds Ichika awake at night, slaving over her scripts and notes. "Hey, take a break." She says as she leaves a glass of water for her. "You're not holding back huh." Mutsumi takes a seat next to her. "You aren't either." Ichika replies. "I have someone I want to beat." Mutsumi says through her drowsiness. "Someone you want to beat..." Ichika mutters. "She can't pull her punches this time. Miku, be ready...None of us can hold back. Sorry." She thinks as she falls asleep.

Rewinding for the last time. Mutsumi wakes up ahead of everyone, heading to the kitchen. "Just a few more weeks, then I can stop." She thinks as she takes a pill from a bottle and swallows it down. She moves around the house, checking her sisters' notes in her hands and reads them. "They're getting better..." She feels a tear form in her eye. "Though, I still don't know who they are." She thinks as Fuutarou knocks on the door.

* * *

"You're early today." Mutsumi lets him in. "I finished their notes early. What're you doing up?" He asks as he sets his things down. "I always wake up ahead of them." She says as she slyly pockets her pills. "Well, should we wake them up?" Fuutarou asks, but Mutsumi declines. "Hey Fuutarou-san. Tell me how you met them." She says to him as they sit down. "I only really know the versions of them from five years ago. I want to know more about them." She says. This happens every so often, and with every story he tells her, she smiles wider and wider, until. "So, when are you going to tell me about your pills?" Fuutarou asks, just minutes before they take their exams.

Everyone gathers at the cake shop, Ichika had just arrived. "Miku..." Mutsumi thinks silently as she walks closer and places her hand on her shoulder. "Where's Nino?" Fuutarou asks as his manager walks over and whispers something in his ear. The manager then tosses something to him and he leaves. "Where are you going?" She asks. "Getting Nino. Just wait for us." Fuutarou heads out.

"Hey Mutsumi, what did you get?" Yotsuba runs up and takes her results slip. "What?! 460 total?" Itsuki's jaw drops. "Sorry Miku..." She whispers into her ear. "I'm sure you'll get your chance, one day."

They all wait for Fuutarou and Nino to arrive, eating cake that the manager brings over to them. "So, we're done for a while, right?" Ichika asks. "Yeah. We finally get a break." Mutsumi replies. "What do you guys want to do?" Yotsuba asks. "I...hmm..." Mutsumi ponders as Nino arrives with Fuutarou. "I don't really want to do anything in particular, so I'll leave it to you." Itsuki says, setting aside her seventh serving. "Maybe we should just rest, we all worked hard." Miku suggests. Nino arrives, her face all flushed. "What's in your hand?" Mutsumi asks as she takes it. "459..." She smiles as she looks to Fuutarou. She smirks in his direction, he smirks back. "I win." She says to him. "Ready for round two?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Conquest Begins

"Good job Nino!" Mutsumi raises her glass, an uncontrollable smile on her face. "You're happier than usual Mutsumi, what happened?" Itsuki asked. "Nothing much. I just want to brag that I'm the smartest..." She starts. "Of course you'd be, your competition is us after all." Yotsuba laughs. "...of the seven of us." She grins like a cat that cornered it's prey.

"Seven, does that mean you even beat..." Miku asks. Mutsumi holds up two paper slips like she was presenting the cure for cancer. "WHAT!" Ichika exclaimed. "One point, one point was all it took." Nino had her mouth agape. "Maybe I should've been your tutor from the start. Then we wouldn't have needed Fuutarou-san."

They reacted in the way she'd expect. Miku hung her head at the thought of his absence, Ichika faked a smile and laugh, Itsuki was taken aback but quickly recovered by stuffing her face, Nino blushed at the mention of his name, and Yotsuba considered it for a moment before retorting with high energy.

"Wait a minute, what? Nino blushed! Nah, she's probably thinking of Kintarou, even though he's not real." Mutsumi thought while her eyes wandered to the kitchen, where Fuutarou was. "Even with everything that happened, we managed to stick together even still." Yotsuba said. "And this time, in a good way!" She laughs in her signature "Shi's" as Miku extends her fork to her.

* * *

"That modern lit problem was exactly as you expected." Miku smiled. The others followed suit, holding up forkfuls of different desserts. "The items you ordered are so different, I'm starting to wonder if we're sisters by looking at your plates." Mutsumi jokes with a forced laugh. "Coming from the one with a plate of eclairs." Nino smirks back.

Mutsumi hands one off to Yotsuba, then to Nino. "Thanks for the help, I almost forgot about my sentence structures." She giggled. They went about sharing their orders, Itsuki being the most enthusiastic. "That was your actual aim huh..." Ichika and Mutsumi say.

"Ichika, thanks...and congratulations." She says with a smile. "I won't lose next time." She whispers to Ichika, but Mutsumi overhears it. "...sure." Ichika looks dejected and conflicted. "So, I don't know if now is the time for this. But I've decided that I want to become a teacher." She says, her voice meeker than usual.

* * *

"T-though, this is merely a dream beyond my rea-" Mutsumi stuffs an éclair into her mouth. "Shut up Itsuki. I mean, you taught us." She gets serious. "It's perfect for you!" Yotsuba agrees. "We'll support you, but who's going to tell dad?" Miku asks.

"Don't worry, I already met with him." Nino says, sighing. "And what did he say?" Itsuki asks. Everyone waits with bated breath. "I didn't get a positive reply, which is to be expected. He's letting us do what we want for now." Nino says, biting her lip. "But that won't be the case forever, we're going to have to work through it eventually." Mutsumi says, slightly dampening the mood.

* * *

"How'd you get here so fast though?" Ichika asks. Nino smirks as she tells the story. "What! A bike!" everyone has a shocked smile, one of disbelief and amazement. "I...I can't picture it." Mutsumi says. "It's too big of a difference from his usual image." Ichika notes. "Sounds cool." Miku says. "It caught me so off guard, I started saying things..." Nino says. "Things like...er.. never mind." She caught herself, but so did everyone else.

They pry her for answers, but she takes everyone's plates and returns them to the kitchen, managing to escape. "I need to go to the toilet, Ichika, Miku. Come with me." Mutsumi stands. The three of them stop right before the restroom. "Alright you two, I'm sick of watching you waste your time." She says to them.

* * *

"Miku, why are you setting up barriers for yourself? If you want to tell him, then tell him." Mutsumi's veins seem to bulge. "Just be honest with him." She then turns to Ichika. "And you. Stop lying to yourself, you like him and you know it. Why aren't you doing anything?" Ichika blushes. "B-But Miku...erm…" Ichika stumbles on her words. "Miku's stronger than you think Ichika. If anything, this is disrespectful to her because you don't think she can handle getting hurt."

"This is getting too out of hand, it would just be easier if you confessed to him." She sighs. "I said that I love you." Nino's voice rang out. "Yeah, like that Nino...wait what?!" The three of them felt their jaws drop, and two felt their heart as well. "Well, you don't have the luxury of time anymore. You know how Nino is." Mutsumi walks away. "Just go all out. If it hurts too much, we'll still be family, I'll be here for you three."

She doesn't know what they thought in that moment, only that Ichika can be dangerous if her intentions aren't discovered early. "I'm nipping that problem in the bud, but how will things turn out from here?" She thinks as she makes her way back to the table, followed by Nino, then Miku and Ichika.

"Looks like they had a heart to heart because of me." Mutsumi noted their faces, the same determination on their face as was in Nino's confession. Speaking of the second sister, to say she hid it well was an understatement. It was as if she was a corpse, because no blood came to her cheeks to tint them pink, she was motionless too. "Wait, so who's paying for this?" Ichika asks. "The manager came over while you were away. He's taking it out of Uesugi-kun's next paycheck." Itsuki says, eating another slice of cake. They all get seconds, much to Fuutarou's horror.

* * *

One night, while everyone was sleeping, Mutsumi stood in the bathroom. It was cold, dark, and lonely; she liked it that way. Looking up, she saw herself, her skin brighter than the day before. A small smile curled on her lips, like a kid trying to hide their excitement for a new toy. She holds a pill bottle in her hands, empty. "It's time to move on from these..." She throws it in the trash. "...And these." She opens her phone and highlights four photos. "Goodbye."

That same night, she returns to her futon, closing her eyes to be taken away for a respite from reality. "Hey Mutsumi, let's go to the mall today!" A young kid's voice sounded in the back of her head. "Today was so fun, you had fun too right?" Another voice said. "Yeah, it was fun." She found herself thinking. "So...why did you leave?"

"Mutsumi...oh you're here. I've been busy recently, you understand right? See you around." That voice talked again, seeming distant. "I understand...I wish I didn't though." She thought as different voices in her head echoed on and on.

First they ask and ask, practically begging her for her time. She accepts at first, but then she stops. "Where were you when I was having a hard time? Where did you go when I wanted to do something?" She asked as one by one they vanished like ghosts, only six remained. Five glowed with a faint gold, while the last shone silver. "Weren't there only four gold ones, when did a sixth person arrive?" She thinks before she has an epiphany. "He'll leave too..." She resigns herself, looking away. "But, I can hope, can't I?" She asks, to no one in particular, as the voices return. Whispering cruel truths into her ear, she turns back to them, reaching out for help, for some sort of silence.

* * *

"Ah!" She shoots up from her futon, tossing the blanket aside and onto Yotsuba's face. "That dream again..." She grabs her head, gets up, and gets dressed. It was simple and discrete, a black shirt, a dark blue jacket, and a pair of jeans. "Where are you going?" A tired voice asked behind her, one she's heard multiple times as she sat in the bathroom. "Out for a walk, wanna come Miku?" She thinks for a moment, enters a room, and comes out dressed for the cold of an early spring night.

"Where are we going?" Miku asked. "Nowhere in particular." She said seriously, but she still had a smile on her face. "You had a bad dream again." Miku said out of nowhere. "Y-You knew about that?" She turns back surprised. "You scream into my ear every time you wake up from it." She said blankly, though she smirked as she ended it. "Oh...Sorry." Mutsumi hung her head.

"You're usually more energetic when we're out of the house, just what did that dream do to you?" Miku asked as they passed by some rowboats. "It's a long story. You probably don't want to hear it." She stops walking. "Would I have asked if I didn't want to know? Someone once told me to stop raising barriers, yet..." Miku says. "I get it, I get it. Come on, let's go for a ride." Mutsumi says as she unhitches a boat.

* * *

"Did we really need to be on the boat for this?" Miku asks as the clouds part above them. It was dark, but not too dark; dark enough to see two people's silhouettes on a boat, but not to see their features. "Not really." Mutsumi admits. "But it's still a nice scene, don't you think?" She smiles.

"Out with it then." Miku says. "You really are pushy when it's something ****you**** want to talk about. Anyway, the dream starts with some voices." Mutsumi starts. "Whose? Friends?" Miku asks. "I thought so, at first. As the years went on, they started leaving whenever I was in a pinch." She looks up at the sky. "They were just after the money. It was horrible." She said, her fists clenching with every breath.

"Do you want to meet them again?" The wind blew past. "I don't even know where they are, not like I'd care to know anyway. They're all assholes." Her face narrowed. "But you still remember them, there must be something keeping that dream there." Miku looked around, nobody in sight, just her and her sister. "Something keeping me from forgetting? Is it anger? Guilt? Maybe regret...nah, not that one." Muttering to herself, Mutsumi rows them both back and ties the boat up.

* * *

"Thanks for the chat Miku..." Mutsumi thought. "Follow me." She could feel Miku wanting to groan for her aching legs, not that it changed her mind. They walked for a while longer, Miku clinging to her arm as she confidently strode in the night through the slums. "Why are we here?" Miku asks, burying her face into her sister's back.

"Your reward." Mutsumi says as they walk to a café, or they would if they went here a few years earlier. The sign was unlit, uncared for. The windows covered up by a metal shutter. The second floor of the building was more promising, it was lit. "I'll be out again tonight!" A familiar voice said behind the door.

"Fuutarou?" Miku's eyes go wide then turn to Mutsumi, who removed her grasp on her and started walking away. "What're you doing here?" He asks. "Ahh erm…" You could practically see the gears turning in both their heads. She wanted to run, she wanted time to prepare, but this was her chance; she knew it, Mutsumi knew it, Fuutarou didn't know but suspected it. "Fuutarou, I..."

* * *

She walked back to the lake alone. "What am I doing? I was supposed to be impartial!" She realized as she slaps her face. She sat at the stairs he sat at that day, not moving and letting time pass with the stars above. "Why...I thought I'd have let go by now." She mumbles to herself. Footsteps interrupt her concentration, she didn't even need to look to hear the squeaking of shoes that were barely holding themselves together.

"What're you doing here Fuutarou-san." She asks as he sits beside her. He took his time coming here, and he came from their house. "So you walked Miku home, how sweet." She teased him. "Why are you here? Miku told me everything about that dream of yours." He said.

Her face went red. "Damn you Miku, I thought we had a moment here!" She silently cursed her sister. "W-Why did she tell you?" Mutsumi was flustered, to be outed by her own sister. "She thought that I could solve this problem, like how I solve homework." He jests, he was still able to make jokes at least. "But, I have the same problem actually, so I can't really be useful. Sorry." He says, pulling out a charm from his pocket.

"What do you mean?" She asks. "Why does he want to forget __her__?" She thinks as he stands against the railing. "Don't laugh, but I met this girl around five years ago, no it would be six by now." He thinks aloud. "We only met for one day, went around Kyoto together and played cards at an inn, but the words she told me changed my life. They made me who I am now." He says. "But then, not too long ago, she appeared before me. She told me that she had to leave to make me change again. And to open this when I was able to acknowledge it." He holds up the charm.

"Every night, I come here to think about what she meant by that. And I think I realized it when Miku told me your dream." He looks to the sky. "Even though I don't want to forget her, or for her to leave, I never will. She's a part of my life, and that comes with it's own ocean of feelings. I just hope she can forgive me for this." He reels back his hand.

* * *

"Don't just throw my charm into the lake, idiot!" She grabs it. "Y-You're Rena? You're the one I met in Kyoto?" He looks back surprised. "Yes, and no. Not like you can tell anyway, we all looked the same, and you can barely tell us apart as it is now. I mean, you didn't even realize the second person you met that day to play cards with wasn't the one you met at the start." She taunts him, taking the charm and pulling out the picture. "Thanks Fuutarou-san, you were more helpful than you thought."

He doesn't accept it. "I don't need it anymore Mutsumi. I've accepted myself and her." He says. "Forgive me for this then." Mutsumi says as she drops the picture into the lake. "What do you mean when you say I was helpful tonight?" He asks. "I'm grocery shopping tomorrow, I'll meet you at the one near your place." She says, walking away and looking over her shoulder.

"How did it go?" Miku asks, sipping on a cup of tea. "I think he helped. And Miku..." She grabs her collar. "Thanks for telling him, it was super embarrassing." She pouts. Miku just giggles. "Sorry by the way..." She says, heading to the futons. "I knew this would happen eventually, though it being this early is a shock." Miku extends a hand as Mutsumi looks over her shoulder. "But I'm not going to lose." She smirks. Mutsumi takes her hand firmly. "Bring it on." They lock eyes. Mutsumi giggles and returns to sleep.

"Today was so fun, you had fun too right?" A familiar voice, with a familiar message. "Yeah, I wouldn't change it for the world." Mutsumi smiles as they all vanish, leaving only that joy of the moment with her as she looks at those six figures in the distance. "Accept and move on, if he can do it then so can I!" She feels a smirk growing on her unconscious face as she reaches out to that silvery figure. "This is going to be complicated, but I'm not going to hold back."

* * *

The next day, she and him meet up and go shopping. "So, did you still have that dream?" He asks. "Nope!" She smiled. "Why are you smiling, it's throwing me off." He says, slightly irritated. "Mindgames Fuutarou-san. Mindgames." She says as she takes the last of the milk in the store. "Great, now I have to wait for an employee to restock. Well played." He chuckles. "Think you're gonna win?" He asks. "Think you are?" She asks back as they stare at the raffle plastered on the wall. "Well, Lady luck owes me, I have to deal with six gremlins for free." He muses. "Oh you did not just say that." She jokingly hits him. "They all left, but I won't let him. I don't want him to." She thinks. "I want him by my side."


	4. Chapter 4: Scrambled Eggs

Fuutarou and Mutsumi still stand in the store, this time arguing over a carton of eggs. "I told you, they smell off! I'm doing this for your own good Fuutarou-san!" Mutsumi yanks them away from. "Mind your own business! I've had eggs that smelled worse than these and they till tasted good." Fuutarou reaches for the carton. "You also said Miku's omurice was as good as Nino's dutch baby!" She swats his hands away and waves over an employee.

"Was that dream all you wanted to talk about? Why go through all the trouble?" Fuutarou asks as they walk over to the produce section. "Oh yeah! Give me your phone, I'll send myself a message from it. You already have everyone else's contacts, right?" She reaches for an onion. "Fair enough I guess, you do double check their answers before I arrive so it'll help with teaching them." He thinks about it, reaching into his pocket.

One short message and a few taps later, she hands it back him. "Still, I don't believe it." Mutsumi says. "Believe what?" He asks as he grabs some potatoes. "That you had five, now...nah still five, beautiful girls around you for months and you still haven't made any moves." She says nonchalantly. "Don't tell me you have a secret lover! How scandalous!" She jabs his arm.

"I don't even know where to call you out on first. Anyway, love is..." He pauses. "You know what, I don't know either. I guess you girls aren't as pretty as you think." He smirks. "Be thankful I'm not Nino." She glares at him as her phone buzzes. "Oh, I was waiting for this call, 'scuse me!" She says as she walks to the cereal aisle that's definitely out of his budget.

* * *

"Dad...yeah, I'll be there soon. Ebata-san's waiting for me? Tell him to wait a bit longer, I'm just about done shopping." She says as she ends the call. "Fuutarou-san, I'm done shopping so I'll be going now. Let's have another chat sometime." She waves to him as she heads for checkout. She spots him trying for the raffle as she checks out her groceries.

"Isn't your home that way?" Fuutarou asks as they both leave the store. "I'm meeting with someone. Could it be that you're worried about me?" She teases him with an overly girly wink. "Just take care." He quickly turns on his heels and starts walking home. "Young miss Mutsumi, are you well?" Ebata asks as she walks towards the familiar black car. "Formal as always Ebata-san. I'm fine." She sits inside as they drive to the hospital.

"I'll escort you to the Master. Follow me." Ebata leads them into an elevator and down the halls until they stop at a door. The head physician's office isn't open to ordinary people, but Mutsumi wasn't just another patient. "Dad, I'm here." Mutsumi says as she opens the door. Finding her father talking with a rather large man, she quiets herself down to let them finish their conversation.

* * *

"Mutsumi-kun. Excuse us a moment, this won't take long. Let's talk elsewhere Takeda-san." Maruo says as he and his guest exit the room. "Takeda...Takeda...The school's director? Why is he here? We all passed, we shouldn't be swapping schools." She asks herself as she sees a clipboard on her father's desk.

Holding it in her hands, she notices six papers. "Nakano Ichika, Nakano Nino, Nakano Miku, Nakano Yotsuba, Nakano Itsuki...I guess I shouldn't be surprised he has our medical records." She mutters to herself, spotting a seventh blank record on the desk; blank save for the name, hers. "If that's mine, then whose is...grandpa?" She feels something trying to push tears out her eyes.

"I can't cry, that'll leave a trace." She rubs her eyes and sets everything back to where they were as Maruo and director Takeda enter the room and shake hands. Takeda leaves, now it's just her and her father. It was silent, with only the sound of the beeping of the scale breaking it once Maruo gets Mutsumi's weight.

* * *

"So I saw a raffle while I was out shopping today. One of the prizes was a trip for two to some hot springs." Mutsumi says as Maruo starts taking her blood pressure. "And. I'll take you if you and your sisters return back to the apartment." Maruo turns on the machine. "It's near grandpa's place." She says. Maruo stops momentarily, but only momentarily. "For two, you said. I can assume that you're not happy with that limitation." He says coldly as he pulls out a calculator and plugs in her numbers.

"Let's go around the end of March, though I'll still have to check the weather." She has a faint smile crawl on her face, like a sailor seeing the sun after the storm. "Alright, your examination is over. That would be all for today." Maruo says as he goes back to his work.

* * *

It was just past noon when Mutsumi arrived home. "Where were you, we're starving because of you. Itsuki fainted twice." Nino runs up to her and chastises her before they hear a third. "That makes three times." Miku chimes in from the kotatsu as she sips on a can of matcha soda. "Fooooooood!" Itsuki says, or snarls in this case as she looks like a reanimated corpse. "My bad, my bad. I got a call from dad and he wasn't taking no for an answer. It wasn't serious though." She says as she hands Nino the groceries and leans against the door.

"I still need to talk to her about that. I'll apologize in private, but...how to isolate her." Mutsumi thinks as Yotsuba helps Itsuki get her head off the kotatsu. She grins as she pulls out her phone and starts tapping. "Hey Fuutarou-san. Are you busy today? There's something I want to talk to you about, maybe over some coffee." She says, loud enough to get everyone's attention, as she taps her screen.

* * *

"What! You too!" Nino's eyes furrow. "That's a bold move Mutsumi!" Ichika says, waking up from her nap. "To broadcast your plan to your opponents, how foolish." Miku stays calm, though she does chug the rest of the soda. "Don't tell me you four have all fallen for Uesugi! Are you really my sisters?" Itsuki regains some life for a moment, though her stomach consumes that shortly after. Yotsuba doesn't say anything, she just smiles. "Hook, line, and sinker." Mutsumi smiles, causing her sisters to flair up again.

"Well, I'll be going out to get ready just in case. Oh wait." She feigns a eureka. "I'll treat you, leave your wallet. Winky face...no just a smile is good enough." She says as she leaves home again. She walks past a salon, past cafés, past clothing stores; she already has a destination. She arrives there, it's barren.

* * *

"Now to wait." She says as she pulls a cap and a jacket from her backpack. She sits there alone for hours, the only thing that changes are a few birds landing and flying off periodically. She hears footsteps and hides behind a bench. They walk towards the swings, the sound of the metal links clinking together showing that they got on.

"Uesugi-san got really popular, I'm glad. At first I was scared that nobody would like him, but then Miku fell for him. After that came Ichika, then Nino. Even Mutsumi likes Uesugi-san, even if they always fight. It's kinda lonely, but it's fine as long as everyone else is happy. Uesugi-san...Fuutarou-kun…" A familiar voice stars swinging, her ribbon flowing with every motion. "I love you." She rises. "I always have." Yotsuba moves backwards, the wind blowing her hair in front of her face.

* * *

"You know, words like those are useless unless he hears them." Mutsumi says as she starts swinging too. "M-Mutsumi! Did you hear anything?" Yotsuba is caught of guard, gripping onto the chains tighter. "Everything. You're an amazing liar Yotsuba." Mutsumi says as she slows her swing down. "I mean, you lie so well, you might actually start believing that your mindset is good." She says seriously, though her words could've been better.

"Yotsuba, I'm sorry. I told him about our plan in the lake." Mutsumi bows her head. "You what!?" Yotsuba dismounts rather ungracefully, having to roll to not get hurt. "I didn't give him names, I just said that it was one of us." Mutsumi says, trying to make an excuse to avoid conflict. Yotsuba is on her knees, looking away and with her head down.

"Mutsumi! I thought I could trust you!" Her bright and cheery voice gave way to a cold, unfeeling one. "I'm sorry. I just thought...that maybe..." Mutsumi realizes what she's done, getting off and slowly walking towards Yotsuba. "It's better if he doesn't know! It's better if you just minded your own business and didn't do anything!" Yotsuba's words irked Mutsumi.

"Why?! Why hide the truth from him?! What gives you the right to say what he does and doesn't know!" She asks, somewhat frustrated at the roundabout way Yotsuba did things. "You wouldn't know! You weren't here! You left us Mutsumi!" Yotsuba slowly stands up, but her head is still facing the ground. "I shouldn't tell him, everyone else worked so hard so I shouldn't be special just because we met years ago!" Yotsuba gives her reason, though Mutsumi isn't convinced.

"Shouldn't be special?! Yotsuba, stop speaking nonsense! You're special, you'll always be, so let's let him know that so you don't have to keep lying to yourself." Mutsumi puts her hand to Yotsuba's arms, facing her.

"Shut up Mutsumi! You don't know what I've been through! You should've not done anything! You shouldn't have come back!" Yotsuba snaps at her, swinging her arms and hitting Mutsumi's temple. On the ground, Mutsumi finally saw her face, it wasn't angry. "You should just leave! You've done it before." Her voice is serious as she walks home. "Yotsuba...I...I just wanted to help..." Mutsumi stumbles onto her feet.

* * *

"Fuutarou-san! Fuutarou-san!" She bangs her arms against the café, it's dark. "Fuutarou-san! Help me! Fuutarou-san!" Her voice desperate as she rests her body against the door. She slumps down, much like the sun at the moment. Nobody counted the minutes, maybe hours, that she just laid there. "Mutsumi-san?" Raiha's voice was surprised as a set of footsteps sounded through the dark. "That's one of the Nakano girls, right? Fuutarou, take her inside. I have to make a phone call." Isanari unlocks the door. "Maruo..."

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." She mutters to herself as she opens her eyes. "Mutsumi, how did this happen?" Fuutarou brushes away her hair, revealing a bloody bruise. "Raiha, get the emergency first aid. Mutsumi, what happened, you can tell me right?" He sets her head on his lap as he holds a wet towel in his hand and wipes the blood away.

"'I thought I could trust you' No...Yotsuba...I just..." She thinks as she shuts her eyes as tight as possible. "I...can't...I'm sorry." She manages to say it through her sniffles. Raiha comes back, handing Fuutarou a roll of gauze. "I...I'm sorry." That's all she could say.

* * *

Fuutarou tried to ask a few more questions, but she still wouldn't answer. "Fuutarou-san...I think I need some time alone. Thank you." She collects herself and starts to head out as there's a knock on the door. "Mutsumi-kun, I'm taking you to your sisters." Maruo appears in the doorway. "You shouldn't have come back! You should just leave! You've done it before." Yotsuba's words echo in Mutsumi's head. Her hands tremble, she takes a step back, her eyes try to plead to not go back. "Come with me." Maruo reaches for her hand, but his gets slapped away.

"Maruo! Look at the girl. The moment you said you'll bring her to her sisters, she was terrified." Isanari snaps at the doctor. "Don't tell me how to raise my child Uesugi. Mutsumi, your sisters are waiting." He turns to her, finding tears rolling down her face. "I...I don't want to...I don't want to go back..." Her voice was shaky, only barely able to be comprehensible.

Maruo turns to Isanari, and with disdain and anger, reluctantly makes an offer. "Fine, but if I hear of anything that you or your son do. Your debt will be the last of your problems." He threatens Isanari, who just sends him on his way.

* * *

It was silent that night, everyone was asleep except for Mutsumi. She couldn't sleep, Yotsuba's words kept repeating in her head. "I...I just wanted to help." She stands up from her futon and heads for the bathroom. Splashing water on her face, she rubs her eyes as she looks in the mirror.

She sees her reflection, Yotsuba's reflection. "I'm sorry Yotsuba...I just couldn't keep watching this..." She curls up on the floor. "You were right...I...I shouldn't have come back." She would've kept muttering to herself throughout the night. "Mutsumi? Are you okay? Can you tell me now?" Fuutarou said from the other side of the door.

"Fuutarou-san...am I a bad person?" She leans her back against the door. "I just...I saw someone hurting and I tried to change it...but I just made everything worse." She clutches her legs. "I just wanted to help..."

"Mutsumi, what did you do?" Fuutarou asks. "I...can't tell you...it'd make it even worse." Mutsumi weeps. "I...see" Fuutarou is speechless. "I don't know if you're good or bad, for whatever thing you did." He tries to give advice. "But there are just some things that you can't change. I tried to stop Ichika from acting, but you can tell how that turned out." He gives an example, she can practically imagine him having notes to guide him through this. "So I just dealt with it."

"But it was hurting her...if I didn't do anything then...then..." Mutsumi wipes her eyes. "Then what? Mutsumi, sometimes you just have to trust in them." He sounds like he stood up. "Trust...trust..."

* * *

She hasn't come home for days, she's just been isolating herself; even from the Uesugis. She doesn't eat much, nor talk much. She just broods over her thoughts like the thinker statue. "Woah! We won the raffle! There's only two tickets though." Raiha pouts. "We can't have that! I'll buy one for myself." Isanari gets fired up. "Mutsumi? What's wrong, you look like you want to say something." Fuutarou asks. There's a knock on the door before she could answer.

"Miku? Itsuki? What're you two doing here?" She heard Fuutarou's voice and hid away in another room. "We're looking for Mutsumi, has she come here?" Itsuki asks. "She came by yesterday, though she left before the sun went down. Why are you looking for her? Did she go missing?" Fuutarou lies. "Thank you...Fuutarou-san." She thinks silently.

"Yeah, she said she went out to go...err never mind. If you happen to see her, give her this." Miku says. "What could it be? Is it from Yotsuba?" She thinks.

* * *

The sisters leave and Fuutarou comes back to the table with everyone. "Mutsumi! You can come out now!" He yells as she comes out of the other room and looks around cautiously. He holds out a ticket, a familiar looking one. "It's for a different boat though, and your sisters will be there." He reads the details.

"I have an idea! Give me a minute!" Isanari beams, leaving the room to make a call. He's gone for ten, maybe twelve minutes. "Alright! Fuutarou, you use that ticket! She'll use yours and be with me and Raiha." Isanari comes back, proud. "What? Explain pops!" Fuutarou, Raiha, and Mutsumi all look to the blonde with curious faces.

"It's simple, I buy a ticket for myself. Then Mutsumi, Raiha, and I will be on one boat, while you use that ticket and go to the island with the Nakanos. Go text one of the girls to tell them that you're going to be using that ticket. I already convinced Maruo, though he will watch over you like a vulture that entire boat ride." Isanari already starts counting money and is heading out the door to get his ticket.

* * *

The sun shone brightly as the tapping of feet closed in on a docked boat. Someone was already standing by it, looking off to the side to another boat docked further away. "Uesugi-san!" Yotsuba runs up and tackles him, nearly knocking him into the water. "You're late!" Uesugi pries her off as the other four walk up to them. "You're just early Uesugi-kun." Itsuki says as she takes a bite out of an apple.

"Still, I can't believe that dad let you come with us Uesugi." Nino crosses her arms. "Why couldn't it have been Raiha-chan?" Yotsuba gets up, seemingly annoyed by the opportunity cost of having Fuutarou riding on the boat. "Well, if it was Raiha, then Mutsumi'll be with me and pops...I can only assume he's going to keep an eye on me the whole ride over." He thinks silently as he pinches the bridge of his nose and looks at the other boat again.

"Raiha's more comfortable with dad than I am, my old man ticks me off." He tries to weave a convincing lie. "I see we have that in common, Uesugi Fuutarou-kun." Maruo says, walking out of the boat. "I'll be keeping my eye on you. Do not try anything." His voice looms over everyone. "You were here? Where's Ebata-san?" Miku asks as she struggles to drag her things. "More importantly, why the sudden urge to visit grandpa?" Ichika asks, holding on to a hat as the ocean breeze blows through.

* * *

"Does a man need a reason to spend time with his family?" Maruo says, going back on the boat to call Ebata over. They load their things, oddly Nino's is lighter than Fuutarou expected. "Where are all of her fancy clothes? I was sure she'd pack at least some accessories." He mumbles to himself as he looks to that same boat across the docks. He smiles as he spots two flashes of blonde, as they disembark.

Ten minutes, maybe twenty, pass as they are alone with the waves. "I have to find out what happened, and Mutsumi hasn't given me anything to work off of." He thinks to himself as he leans on a rail at the rear of the boat. "Let's see, I think I should write these down just in case." He pulls out a notepad and pencil from his bag.

* * *

"She arrived with a bloody bruise on her head, though she could've gotten that on her way to my house, I can't rule out the chance that she got physical with who she fought with." He notes it down, drawing a grid. "Before she recomposed herself, all she could say was sorry. Even after that, she lost her energy. Whatever happened, she thinks it's her fault." He adds more notes. "She didn't want to go back to their apartment, and hid when Miku and Itsuki came over. She may have fought with more than one, or the one she fought with may have told the others. In any case, the number of people that she fought with is undefined." He puts a mark on his grid.

"She can't tell me the details, fearing that it might make things worse. She usually doesn't hide things, so the other party is one that does." His gears keep turning. He looks up momentarily, noticing some gulls landing beside him. "She was the one that started it, with the intention of helping. Who exactly is still unclear, but her saying 'her' means that one person was her initial target. Whether there were others around to hear and interfere is unknown." He jots down as the gulls take off. "Wacha writing." Ichika sneaks up beside him, causing him to hide the page. "I got stuck on a problem, I'm revising my equations and solutions." Fuutarou says, technically not wrong.

"We'll be at the hot springs soon Fuutarou-kun. My sisters and I used to visit all the time." She says. "That's admirable Uesugi-kun. Ichika-kun, come. Let's eat." Maruo interjects. Ichika leaves in a huff, and Fuutarou is left by his lonesome self once again. "And then there's the nature of this trip, if that father of theirs wanted to spend time with them then isn't this overboard?" He thinks, smirking at his pun he made in his head. "No, focus! Right now I need to focus on getting Mutsumi back on her feet. She makes resting at home a hassle." He looks at his notes, feeling his chest hurt at that last thought. "I need more information."

* * *

Meanwhile, on another boat. "Mutsumi-san! Look, seagulls!" Raiha points as they stand on the bow of the boat. "Really where?" She has a smile on her face, seemingly better than the last time. She lifts up her white beret slightly to let her hair down. Mutsumi's wearing a tea length dress, a simple vine and floral pattern reaching from the rim upwards starting from her sides; a pair of mid heeled sandals finish her disguise. "Wow, there's so many!" She looks up at the flock flying towards the same island that they're going.

"Mutsumi-san, I already asked you earlier but, why don't you dress like this more often? You dress like onii-san did a few years ago." Raiha asks as they both leave to go below deck. "Ahh...well..erm…" She gets flustered. "It uhh...it doesn't match me...I think." Her face starts going red as Raiha pouts. "But it does! You look great! I'm surprised that we found something for you though." Raiha says. "R-Really? I guess you're right...I used to dress like this all the time." She mutters.

"Really? Why don't you wear them anymore?" Raiha asks as Isanari meets up with them. "Well, there were some people that talked to me because of it, but they only wanted my money." She says, looking away wistfully. "When I stopped dressing in fancy dresses, they stopped talking to me. They never apologized too." She mouths off. "So this is why I have to find her, but I want it to just be us." She thinks. "Come on you two, I can't eat all this myself." Isanari gets their attention as they all take a bite of some food.

* * *

"First Nino, then Miku, I don't know if Mutsumi managed to tell him before she ran away but..." Ichika thinks as she sits around a table with her family below deck. "This is good Nino, as always." Itsuki says as she stuffs her mouth with chicken. "Are we still doing that thing when we get there?" Miku asks as she takes a bite of rice. "We always do that, why stop now?" Nino says as she passes a plate of vegetables to Yotsuba. "If I don't do anything, they'll get him, but..." She looks over to Miku and Nino. "Can I really do this to them?" Ichika mulls it over so much that she drops her chopsticks."'...stronger than you think Ichika. If anything this is disrespectful to her because you don't think she can handle getting hurt.' Alright Mutsumi, if this is what you want then bring it on!" She grins as she brings her bowl to her mouth and downs the entire thing. "I want more."

Miku, all this time, has been taking in all of the food. "Why can't I cook like Nino?" She asks herself as she takes a piece of chicken and eats it. "It's good...I'll never be able to..." She catches herself. "No. I promised myself that day. I promised her. No more barriers, I'm giving this my all." She focuses on her tongue. "Chicken breast, faint hints of peppercorn, garlic, and rosemary. This texture...it was marinated before she cooked it. It's slightly sweet and floral, honey?!" She swallows. "No more rock croquettes."

A short while after that, Yotsuba finds herself on the port side of the boat, looking down at the ripples their boat leaves. "Mutsumi..." She looks at her hands. "I...I didn't mean it...please come back..." She recalls that night. "Yotsuba..." Mutsumi's voice rang out that night, it seemed to be the only thing that kept her together as her world spun around her. "That's..." Her voice couldn't even let out her sister's name as she saw her with a young blonde boy. "Ichika...Yotsuba, are you alright?" Mutsumi turned to face her, her hands getting dampened by Yotsuba's tears. "It'll be okay, I'm here..." Mutsumi pulls them aside and hugs her sister tightly. "Come back...I'm sorry." Yotsuba mutters to the ocean as the once calm waters get broken by the boat she's on. "Don't leave again."

* * *

They arrive on the island, Yotsuba gets nervous as Itsuki hands her a bag that she had in her luggage. "Don't lose those, I'm running out of spares." Itsuki says as Fuutarou breaks away from them. "I think Raiha and Dad are going to dock soon, I'll wait for them." He waves them off as the second boat docks ten minutes after.

"We're lucky I taught myself how to do it." Isanari says as the three of them get off. Mutsumi brushes her blonde hair, tied into a fishtail braid that rests on her shoulder. "D-Do I look weird?" She asks. "We've been through this on the boat, you look fine. Take these." Raiha hands over a pair of fake glasses and a makeup kit. "Alright, but if one of your sisters comes up to you, what're you going to do?" Fuutarou asks. Mutsumi clears her throat. "__Hello, my name is Uso Uesugi. I'm Fuutarou and Raiha's cousin.__" She says with her girliest voice.

"It's so weird to hear that from you, a complete 180 from normal." Fuutarou comments as Mutsumi punches his arm. "There, better?" She asks sarcastically. "Follow me, I used to go here when I was younger." She takes the lead, looking around at the familiar scenery around her. "Uesugi-kun, there you are. Did you find them? If not, stay near us. You might get lost." Itsuki yells from ahead.

* * *

"What's this bell?" Fuutarou asks as he bends over to inspect it. "The bell of vows, legend has it that the man and women who ring this bell together will be bound by fate for eternity." Two voices say simultaneously. "Ah, who are you?" Yotsuba turns to the blonde woman. Mutsumi does her rehearsed introduction. "I was fascinated by the island when uncle Isanari invited me, so I did my own research. Did you know that there's an Inn nearby?" Mutsumi lies enthusiastically. "Yeah! Actually, we're going there now." Yotsuba calls over the rest of the family. "Oh fuck." Mutsumi and Fuutarou think as the rest of the sisters come over.

"Wow, quintuplets! You weren't lying Fuutarou-kun! I still can't believe it." Mutsumi lies, taking Itsuki by the hand. "Let's see, who did he say had the star pins...Are you Miku-chan?" She intentionally gets their names wrong. "Fuutarou, teach your cousin better! She only got Ichika right!" Nino snaps at Fuutarou. "Fuutarou? You're calling him that now?" Miku asks, coming up to Nino. "Hmm, if you're that mad about it, then how about a nickname." Nino thinks. "Fuu-kun! We'll be going now!" Nino smiles as Maruo comes over. He looks over at his sixth daughter, noticing Isanari's glance and wink, he remains silent.

* * *

"That was close." Fuutarou sighs as Raiha and Mutsumi walk ahead towards the inn. The Uesugis look around, only finding an old man in the room. "Hi grandpa. It's me, Mutsumi. I'm back." She whispers to the old man. "Mutsumi? It's been a while child. Your sisters are in their usual room." Gramps replies, through a weak voice. "Actually, I'm here with my boyfriend and his family. Don't tell them." She lies, while pointing to Fuutarou. "I said something stupid." She thinks to herself.

Fuutarou sits in their room as the sun starts setting, looking at his notes, when Mutsumi walks in. "I accidentally told my grandpa that you're my boyfriend." She says as she collapses onto the floor in embarrassment. "What? Why?! Why didn't you just say I'm your cousin again?" Fuutarou fumes up, dropping his notepad. "Because he actually knows who my cousins are. He saw through my disguise the moment he saw me." She says, still planking face down on the floor.

"Well, no matter, we still have a job to do." He says. "Someone dropped this with my things while dad, Raiha, and I were in the bath. Judging by the handwriting it's Itsuki." He holds up a note. "The courtyard huh. I'll go and shadow you." Mutsumi suggests, reaching for the notepad Fuutarou dropped. "I'd appreciate that. There's a lot on my mind right now." He says.

"So, you want to help me huh, your notes are spot on." She leaf's through it. "I'll fill it out for you, but don't tell anyone. It was Yotsuba. Though I don't know if she told the others, or how she feels right now. I think I want to meet her one on one." Mutsumi fills out the notes. "I'm sorry Yotsuba, but if he's going to help me here, I'm going to take it." She thinks. "So, can you distract the others while I talk to her?" He just turns and smiles to her question.

* * *

Midnight that night was cold, cloudy. "Oh yeah, I don't know why, but I think Itsuki can teleport." Fuutarou texts Mutsumi. "WDYM?" He reads. "She told me she wanted to talk to me, so I tried following her. She somehow kept winding up in different places whenever I lost sight of her." He text back as he walks down the stairs. "Odd." Mutsumi replies as she hides behind a wooden beam just behind Fuutarou.

Footsteps ring out as Itsuki walks down the other hall and meets with Fuutarou. "Uesugi-kun, why are you here?" She asks. "I..what...you said to meet you in the courtyard. What do you want to talk about." He says. "Err uh, let's go to the courtyard." Itsuki tries to walk away. "No, you're not getting away again. I've had it up to here." Fuutarou says. "Uesugi-kun, how would you describe your current relationship with us?" She asks. "I thought I told you before, actually you were the one that said it yourself. We're partners right?" He answers, confused. "That is not the case. We're no longer partners. Let's put an end to that."

* * *

"What? Explain! Did your father say this!" He snaps, grabbing her and pushing her against the wall. "Ow." Was all he could hear before he felt himself being pushed to the ground. "If you ever lay your hand on my granddaughter again, I'll kill you." Gramps whispers in his ear as Itsuki leaves.

"What the hell...it looks like we have another problem on our hands..." Mutsumi walks over and helps him up. "I'll go ask her myself, where are they?" He says, furious and confused. "I doubt you can, I suspect that dad will be with them." Mutsumi reasons. "Let's head back to the room, we need to think things through before we act rashly." She suggests.

The next day, she and the Uesugi siblings sit awake. Fuutarou looks over at Mutsumi. "Let's focus on your problem first, mine can wait." Mutsumi rubs the back of her head. "Even if you say that, we might miss our chance to fix it. I'd say yours is more important." He says as Raiha's phone begins to ring.

* * *

"Itsuki-san? Yeah, he's awake?" Raiha says as the other two look to each other. Raiha hands the phone to Fuutarou as he puts a finger to his lips, telling Mutsumi to keep quiet. He sets it to speaker as he speaks. "What the hell happened last night! You threw me off guard!" He yells. "I could say the same to you, why didn't you go to the courtyard? I waited for ten minutes before papa caught me!" Mutsumi and Fuutarou's eyes widened. "Let's talk face to face, I'm so confused right now." He says. "I'd like to, but I'm being watched." A lightbulb fires off in Mutsumi's eyes as she whispers into Fuutarou's ear.

"Demi-glace." Fuutarou says as he soaks in the mixed bath, setting something aside on his towel. "Ham...hamburg steak..." Itsuki says from beyond the wall. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about? Why did you say you wanted me to stop being your girls' partner?" He asks. "I didn't say anything, I didn't even see you last night." Itsuki replies.

"So if it wasn't you...then..." He ponders. "Yes, it could only be one of my sisters." She states. "On that note..." She begins as someone starts walking into the mixed bath. "Why do I always run into you in the bath?" A Nakano walks in. "Uhh...which one are you?" He asks before he sees something coming towards his head. "Asshole!" The Nakano storms out.

"That was your fault." Itsuki says from the other side. "Don't be unreasonable, you all have the same face." He says. "Back to the topic at hand, there's something bothering me. Ever since spring break started, everyone's been acting differently." She states. "Do you think it's related to how they were on the boat? Maybe they're just worried about Mutsumi."

"I don't think so, it feels different. Don't get me wrong, I'm worried about her. When Yotsuba came home and said she couldn't find her, everyone panicked. That feeling is different from how they acted on the boat, it was closer to that time right after we got our scores." Itsuki reasons.

"Speaking of Mutsumi, do you know what happened? I'm getting worried." Fuutarou asks. "Sadly, I do not. Yotsuba arrived and collapsed onto the futons. She must've looked hard, she passed out covered in sweat. She said she didn't even get a clue of where she was." She says. Fuutarou reaches over and picks up something from his towel. "You hear that? It looks like Itsuki doesn't know about your fight. Maybe you can ask her for help too." He whispers into it.

There's a beep as footsteps sound in the woman's bath. "Uso-san! H-Hi." Itsuki gets flustered as Mutsumi sits beside her. She lets her hair down and turns to her. "It's been a while sis." Mutsumi says, embracing Itsuki. "I...need your help right now. Let's meet at the bell with Fuutarou-san later. He's already caught up." Itsuki's face goes red. "Mutsumi...you're okay! Thank goodness! Don't scare my like that." Itsuki finally recovers from the shock and embraces her back. "Don't tell anyone yet, I want it to be a surprise."

* * *

At the bell, the three of them meet. "What?! Why is everyone dressed like you!?" Mutsumi and Fuutarou both exclaim. "Mutsumi, remember the last time we came here with mom? Yotsuba started wearing her ribbon then, right?" Itsuki states, Mutsumi just nods. "We came to visit again after you went abroad. By that point, we all started looking and acting differently, especially Yotsuba. Grandpa thought we were fighting and fainted." Itsuki tells the story. "So that means..." Fuutarou says. "The fake Itsuki could be anyone." Mutsumi finishes. "It would also explain your 'teleporting' around the place yesterday. I just kept spotting one of the others." He says.

"So right now, we have three problems, one of which is solved. The first, who did Mutsumi have a fight with, we know it's Yotsuba so all we need to do is isolate her. The next, the things worrying your sisters. I have a hypothesis already, but I won't say it unless I've confirmed it. And finally, the identity of the Itsuki I met last night." Fuutarou sets the notepad on the ground.

"You should be fine, as long as you have love, you'll be able to tell us apart." Itsuki says. "Don't you remember what happened with Nino? I can't tell." Fuutarou complains. "But you have Mutsumi with you." She retorts as Mutsumi's eyes widen. "I...thought that fake was you. I couldn't tell who she was." Her downtrodden look took the other two by surprise.

* * *

"I...well, you were gone for years." Itsuki reasons. "I have a plan, and a spare wig." A lightbulb turns on in her brain as the winds pick up. "Mutsumi, you go in with the others while disguised as me. Maybe you'll get to talk to Yotsuba too." She hands over something from her bag. "And you, Uesugi-kun. You start training." She grins. "Training? On how to pick you out from your sisters. How am I supposed to practice that?!" He shouts. "Grandpa can do it with his eyes closed, ask him." She turns. "Let's get to the bottom of these problems. Hopefully before we leave the island." Fuutarou cleans everything up. "You think I can really pull off this plan? I'm not a good copycat, I'm more used to camouflage." Mutsumi asks. "You're my sister."

The three head back, passing Maruo and Isanari on the way. "Alright, if anything goes wrong, call me first. If the others see Mutsumi's contact on your screen, they'll start asking questions." Fuutarou says as they split up.

* * *

Uesugi and Itsuki watch as Mutsumi heads for the sisters' room with the wig in her hands. "Do you think she'll be able to fool them?" He asks the fifth sister. "Maybe. She can't copy any of us perfectly, but that also means that my sisters don't know what to look out for to identify her." Itsuki says. "Why have her do it?" Fuutarou rolls up his sleeves. "To test her. She's been gone for years, no wonder she couldn't tell us apart." Itsuki says. "Wasn't your whole thing about how 'love' is all you need?" He asks. "How can you love people you don't know, Uesugi-kun. She knows our names, but not us. If that makes sense."

Fuutarou rubs the back of his head as he spots the Sextuplets' grandpa ten minutes later, walking to the dining hall. "Uhm...Hello?" He asks as he reaches him. Gramps doesn't respond, only drifting closer to the dining hall like a ghost. "I'm sorry for last night..." He says, still nothing. "Master! I have a request! Please help me!" He steps ahead of him, bowing his head. Grandpa walks past him, leaving Fuutarou in his bow for ten seconds. "After breakfast..." Gramps says into Fuutarou's ear.

"For someone that looks like a reanimated corpse, he sure eats like a teen on puberty. Is this where Itsuki gets it from?" Fuutarou thinks to himself as one by one the sextuplets enter. First is Itsuki, practicing her Itsuki impression. Next is Itsuki and Itsuki, talking amongst themselves. "Ugh...my head hurts just trying to think about it." He says as Mutsumi walks in, the wig in her hands.

"Did she get found out? Did she get to apologize to Yotsuba yet?" He thinks as she sits with her sisters. "At least they're not fighting." He mutters to himself as the fathers sit at the table. "Blonde looks good on her." Grandpa says as he places some fish in his mouth. "Wait, didn't Itsuki say that he fainted because the sisters were acting different? How come he's okay with Mutsumi's hair?" He thinks to himself, glancing at gramps. He sees Maruo's death glare in his periphery. "Oh come on Maruo. It was her idea, ease up on my boy." Isanari says, trying to calm the doctor down.

"Y-Yeah it does..." Fuutarou agrees, looking at Mutsumi. "Mutsumi says that you're her boyfriend. That was a lie, wasn't it?" Grandpa asks. The whole table goes silent, Fuutarou can feel the doctors anger through his unexpressive face, his dad's confusion through the clinking of his chopsticks on his bowl of rice, and his own stress building. "You knew? How?"

"Because I love her. I can tell when they lie." He says. "I can understand that, you just kinda know right?" Isanari pipes up, grandpa just nods. "I'm so confused." He says as another pair of Itsukis walk in. "Test yourself Uesugi Fuutarou-kun. Which among the sisters just walked in?" Doctor Nakano asks. "If you get it wrong, I'll deduct it from your salary."

"You don't pay me anymore...well..." He looks at them. "It can't be Mutsumi, for obvious reasons. So..." He racks his brain. "Is it...the actual Itsuki and Miku?" He says nervously. Raiha comes up and sits beside Isanari. "Oh, Nino-san and Ichika-san are here now? I was looking for them earlier." She says, grandpa smiles.

"Look closer, child. See that one's boldness? How she clenches her fist every so often, that one is Nino." Grandpa says as the entire table listens intently. "Is that all this 'love' thing is? Your granddaughters exaggerated it as some mystical force." Fuutarou groans. "Paying attention to someone's behavior, their little quirks, their fidgets and tone of speaking. If you devote time to know those things, would you not call that love?" The whole table smiles, except for Fuutarou. "Their...hmm" He closes his eyes.

"That was what your request, yes? You wanted to be able to tell them apart?" The old man asks. "Let's go fishing, I will test you then." He stands and leaves the room. "This...why didn't I see it sooner? If I just practice, then..." Fuutarou gets up and walks to the sisters' table. "You know who you are, meet me tomorrow at the courtyard. I'll find you this time." He says, seeing six pairs of eyes look at him.

* * *

He meets up with the old man some time before noon. They both sit down with their lines in the water. "Alright, Mutsumi is there with one. Who is she?" Gramps asks. Fuutarou looks closely, that Itsuki's smile is wide and cheeky. "Where have I seen that before? Not Miku...hers is more contained. Nino's is bolder. Yotsuba...That's Yotsuba!" He exclaims, seeing a small smile on the old man's face. "Two more are coming. Who's on the left and who's on the right?" Fuutarou spots them. "The one on the left arcs her back and stretches her hands, she's yawning...Ichika! The other is looking to the sky with her hand to her lips. That looks like Miku's thinking face from that first mock exam I gave them." He says as he feels a tug on his rod.

"I think you're ready. It appears you already had what you needed, you just didn't know how to do it." Grandpa says. "I have a question though. Why is Mutsumi hiding from her sisters?" He helps Fuutarou reel in his catch, a black rockfish. "Could it be..." He asks himself. "Mutsumi had a fight with Yotsuba." Itsuki says as she approaches the two of them.

"Hmm, that prideful look, not bold enough to be Nino. Her hands are stretched downward, like Itsuki's when she's surprised or angry..." He mutters. "You're analyzing me like I'm a test!" She snaps. "And that...You're the actual one!" He says, proud. "I see, good work." The old man pats him on the back. "Now about that. You say they fought."

The three of them talk as the sun goes across the sky. "I-Is that why you haven't talked as much on this visit than last time? Grandpa..." Itsuki gets up and embraces the old man. "Ever since I lost Rena, you girls were the only ones I had left. I didn't want you to feel the pain of losing another loved one." The old man says. "Grandpa..." She hugs him tighter.

"Rena? So...Mutsumi used her mom's name that time at the lake." Fuutarou mutters to himself. "He knows that it was Mutsumi! That means...Is that why Yotsuba and her fought? I can't tell him, it'll only expose Yotsuba further." Itsuki overhears it. "That's also probably what's been bothering Yotsuba."

"Uesugi-kun, let's go. I think I know what Yotsuba's problem is. Thank you grandpa. We will be back again, I promise." Itsuki bows as the two teens leave the old man. "Rena...You brought him to them huh...You always were a good mother." Gramps mumbles to himself as he catches a large black porgy.

* * *

"So what troubled Yotsuba?" Fuutarou asks. "If I tell you, then her worries will come true." Itsuki says. "Mutsumi! Come back!" They hear the sisters yell, followed by Mutsumi running down the stairs and down the hall. "She's been found out." Fuutarou exclaims as the others dash down the stairs. In hot pursuit, Itsuki and Fuutarou follow behind the others. "Yotsuba, where is she?" Ichika asks as Yotsuba starts sniffing the air. "That way!"

Yotsuba leads them to a bush and pushes the branches aside, revealing a bottle of perfume with it's contents spilling out. "Ugh...there goes mom's bottle." Fuutarou thinks. "Over there!" Miku points as the blonde sister runs up another flight, before a loud thud sounds out.

"Mutsumi!"

* * *

Go back! Rewind! What happened!?

Mutsumi splits off from Itsuki and Fuutarou, clutching the wig in her hands. "Can I really pull this off?" She thinks as she heads for the nearest toilet. "Okay...okay...I just have to act like Itsuki for a while, until I can find Yotsuba..." She ties her hair up, trying to hide the strands of blonde under the wig. "How does Itsuki act?" She wonders to herself as she rubs her head, her injury left her a scar. "How __does__ Itsuki act?"

She manages to shake off her nerves, heading up towards the room. "Mutsumi-kun." Maruo says, waiting at the top of the stairs. "Are they inside?" She asks, walking to the door; Maruo nods. She slides it open slowly. "Itsu-wait..." Itsuki says, seeing her. "You're not Itsuki, who are you?" Itsuki walks up to her. "Well, that ended horribly." She thinks as she takes off the wig.

"Uso-san? Why were you wearing a wig?" Itsuki sits down by the kotatsu, beckoning all of them. "I really wanted to get to know Fuutarou-kun's students, but your father wouldn't let me in." She silently prays that they buy it. "Oh, it must be really confusing for you then. We're all dressed the same way today." Itsuki smiles as the five of them sit around.

"It's not a problem, Itsuki-san told me in advance. I still can't believe it though, even if I can see it." She says. "I wonder what they're thinking about. Have they figured me out yet?" She thinks as her lips curl. "S...So, he told me that there were six of you, but I've only met five on the island." She asks nervously. The four Itsukis look to each other. "We don't know, she...ran away from home." Itsuki says. "Do you have any idea on where she could be? I'll gladly help find her if you let me."

"Actually, now that you mention it, we don't really know." Itsuki says. "We've been together for around five months, but...she doesn't really talk much about herself, does she?" Itsuki asks Itsuki, Itsuki nods. "I'm worried about her, to be honest, I wanted to stay behind and look for her, but papa wouldn't take no for an answer." Itsuki says. "So...if they don't know where I'd be, then they probably haven't figured me out yet." She thinks, noticing an Itsuki looking down at her hands.

"That depressed look must be Miku right? I mean, that's how she was from my memory." She reaches out her hand. "Miku-san? What's on your mind?" She asks. "She's not Miku, I am." The Itsuki to her side says. "Ugh...this is embarrassing." She thinks. "I guess they really have changed. I can't rely on my notes and memories anymore. I have to get to know the current version of them if I want to find Yotsuba." She thinks, glancing down at her phone melancholically.

"Hey, why don't we get to know each other a bit. Uso-san, how was Uesugi-kun when he was little?" An Itsuki asks, while another whispers into Miku's ear. "Ahh, well..." She thinks for a while. "Well, there was a time when we were all at his place. Auntie used to make dinner for us; he'd always eat too much and end up getting sick." She lies. "Speaking of her, do you like this perfume? She gave it to me before she...err...never mind." She pulls out a small bottle from under her beret. "Uesugi-kun's mom had really good taste though, it smells nice." The depressed Itsuki pipes up.

"Hmm, what can I do to figure out which one Yotsuba is? I can use __that__ but...no, I have to figure it out before we leave this island." She scratches her chin. "And there was this one time he went on a trip to Kyoto. It would've been six years by now. He said he met a girl there, though he wouldn't tell me anything else." She says, pretending to be annoyed. "Fuutarou-kun's first crush. A girl he met by chance and will probably never meet again. How romantic and tragic." She dramatizes it, looking for a reaction; she gets nothing.

"Ugh, this is harder than I thought." She thinks as the door slides open and grandpa calls them over for breakfast. "Hey Ichika, want to take a bath before breakfast? Oh, Uso-san, wanna join us?" An Itsuki asks. "She might be Yotsuba, but the other two could be too...if she isn't Yotsuba, I can just leave the bath early and go to the dining hall..." She thinks as she accepts the offer.

* * *

They take off the wigs, their hair is short, but they're not Yotsuba. "Hey, Uso-san. Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" Nino asks, her bangs covering most of her forehead. Ichika and Mutsumi blush. "N-No...not yet..." She stutters, her face going red. "Well, what would you do if someone confessed to you?" Nino asks. "I...I don't know...Am I really the one you want to be asking?" Mutsumi replies, hiding her face in the water.

She pulls her head up, her hair drifted aside and exposed her scar. Ichika sees this and moves next to her. "Are you okay? Did you get that when you ran away?" She whispers into Mutsumi's ear. The blonde stands up, and towels off. "Ahh, I already took a bath with Itsuki-san earlier...If I stay any longer it'll waste my day. See you girls." She rushes out and gets dressed again.

* * *

Heading into the dining hall, finding three Itsuki's already sitting at a table. "D-Did Ichika figure me out?" She thinks as she sits next to Itsuki. "Oh, Uso-san. How did the disguise go?" Itsuki asks. "She knew about it, it must be the real one." Mutsumi theorizes, only to confirmed by a sly thumbs up from under the table. "I was found out almost immediately." She groans, handing the wig back.

"I can't get a handle on this. I don't know their recent habits, I can't distinguish them at all." She frowns. "Is something wrong?" One of the faux Itsukis asks. "Ah...no. Just something on my mind." She turns to find Fuutarou sitting with gramps, their dads sitting down afterwards. "I hope your plan is going better than mine Fuutarou-san." She grimaces as Nino and Ichika walk in, disguised again.

"I'm astonished at how you can tell who's who. My head hurts just having to try." Mutsumi complains, eating some roasted carrots. "It's because of love. With love, we're able to tell who we are and almost know what we're thinking." An Itsuki says. Those words irked Mutsumi, causing her to stop eating. "So the sixth girl, you don't love her? You said you were having a hard time figuring out where she could be, so that means you don't know how she thinks." She makes a scathing comment. "Hey! You don't know anything, so shut up!" An Itsuki says.

"You wouldn't know!" Yotsuba's words echoed in her head. Her breathing gets heavy and she starts clenching her fist. "Hey Nino! Now isn't the time." Itsuki says as an imposter holds Mutsumi's hands. "Calm down, we're not going to leave like the ones in your dream." The pseudo-suki whispers, Mutsumi's face is shocked before she calms down just as Fuutarou comes up to their table.

"You know who you are, meet me tomorrow at the courtyard. I'll find you this time." He says before leaving. "What is he talking about?" They starts talking. "Okay, he must be onto something for the fake Itsuki. We know it's not the actual Itsuki. Nino doesn't want to push him away or get him fired, she was still thinking of romance in the bath and she just confessed to him when vacation started. Miku confessed that one night I brought her to his place, I think; for her to make this move would be shooting herself in the foot. So that leaves Ichika and Yotsuba..." Mutsumi glances about.

* * *

"First Ichika, then Miku. How come they could see through my act so easily?" She thinks to herself as she walks on the beach with a fake Itsuki. "So, Uso-san...are you having fun?" Itsuki asks. "Sorry about breakfast...and yeah, I am!" She smiles, the Itsuki's smile reaches all across her face. "That smile...are you Yotsuba-san?" She asks, Yotsuba nods. "Yotsuba...actually, there's some-" She gets interrupted by a loud and audible yawn.

"A yawn? It's nowhere close to night though. It must be that sleepyhead Ichika." She turns to find Ichika stretching her hands. "Oh, is that Fuutarou over there?" The other one looks up at the docks, putting her hand to her lips as her eyes are enraptured by Fuutarou. "That look, she's Miku." She finally makes some headway.

"What's everyone doing here?" Mutsumi asks as the two join them. "We wanted to talk with Yotsuba, but it's okay if you hear it." Miku says. "Yotsuba, about Mutsumi..." Ichika starts. "Are you sure that you didn't find her?" She asks, glancing back and forth between them. "Yotsuba didn't tell anyone! Thank goodness. I wonder what they'll think of me if they knew we had a fight." Mutsumi sighs. "I really didn't...I didn't see a trace of her." Yotsuba rubs her hands as she tries to hide her lie. "I'm feeling tired, I'm heading to the room." She dashes off.

* * *

"Mutsumi, what happened to you?" Miku asks as Ichika brushes aside her hair to show Miku the scar. "So you saw through it, huh...how did you? What gave me away?" Mutsumi asks. "The way you looked at your phone, I'd recognize that face from a mile away." Ichika says. "The way you clenched your fists during breakfast, it's just like that one time at the lake." Miku rubs her scar. "Damn, and here I was struggling to figure out who was who." She groans.

"Yotsuba didn't tell you what happened, right?" Mutsumi asks. "It's better that way, I think you knowing would only make things worse." She turns and starts walking to the inn. "We're glad you're okay. When are you coming home?" Ichika asks, her voice shaky; she's about to cry. "Once I talk to Yotsuba." Mutsumi looks over her shoulder, a smile on her face.

"You said you had a hard time telling us apart." Miku states. "Do you not love us?" She asks, her tone down and deep. "Of course I love you, it's just..." Mutsumi pauses. "I only really remember the version of us six years ago. Sorry." She hangs her head, feeling a hand on her shoulder. "We love you too, you'll get to know the new us soon. I know it." Miku smiles as they meet up with Nino, who was in the kitchen looking at the ingredients and assisting the staff.

* * *

They make it to the room. "I wonder if she's mad..." She thinks as she slowly slides the door open. "We'll leave this to you." Ichika winks at her as Mutsumi shuts the door behind her. Yotsuba was looking out the window at the sky. "Mutsumi..." She mutters emotionlessly.

"Yotsuba." Mutsumi says sternly. "Uso-san! What're yo-" Yotsuba stops herself as Mutsumi lifts her hair and reveals her scar. "She's not mad is she?" Mutsumi wonders as Yotsuba turns and slowly starts walking towards her.

"Mutsumi...I'm sorry...I...I can't move. I'm so scared." Yotsuba thinks to herself. "She's walking so menacingly...is she...cracking her knuckles?" Mutsumi starts sweating as she takes a step back. "These...these hands hurt her...she took a step back. She must be scared." Yotsuba thinks as she rubs her hands together.

"She's...she's definitely still mad. I-I...I can't do this." Mutsumi starts to remember that night as Yotsuba reaches her hands towards her. "I don't want to get hurt again." She turns around and starts running, feeling Yotsuba's hand on her hair as it flows free when she removes the scrunchie keeping it braided.

* * *

"Mutsumi!" Ichika and Miku yell, giving Nino a shock. "Come back!" Yotsuba screams as the four of them start running after her. "Fuutarou said that Yotsuba could find Nino with her smell alone, I need to throw her off!" She reaches for the bottle of perfume in her beret. "I'm sorry Ms. Uesugi." She makes a short prayer as she tosses it into a bush and hides in a room.

"Yotsuba, where is she?" Ichika's voice sounded off from the other side of the door. "That way!" Their silhouettes all move towards the bush. "Okay...now I have to be really quiet..." She tiptoes out and down the hall. "Over there!" She hears Miku's voice behind her. "No...I gotta run." She dashes up the stairs, not looking where she's going. She has her eyes closed as she reaches the top, bumping into something.

* * *

"Ugh...what happened?" She sits up from on a bed, reaching for her head. "Cloth...and it's wet." She thinks as she looks at her hand, it's stained. "Mutsumi..." Yotsuba peeks in, opening the door slightly. "Crap...is she still mad." Mutsumi hides her face behind a pillow as footsteps get closer.

"Mutsumi...I...I'm sorry..." Yotsuba kneels on the side of her bed. "I...I shouldn't have...I...what I said...what I did..." She fumbles with her words as tears start flowing down. "Shut up Yotsuba..." Mutsumi says as she gets down on the floor and pulls her into an embrace. "I should be the one saying sorry..." Mutsumi pulls tighter, her tears falling onto Yotsuba's shoulder.

They spoke nothing else, staying like that until they wiped away each other's tears. Yotsuba makes one final glance at her before leave the room. Mutsumi looks out the window, it's sunset. "I...I think I'll sleep early today."

* * *

Mutsumi lies with her eyes closed in a silent room. It's cold, almost uncomfortably so; her breathing is visible if only her eyes were open to see it. Her face scrunches as she tosses and turns through the night. "Ugh...I can't sleep!" She mumbles angrily as she sits up and rubs her eyes.

Glancing about the room, the moonlight shining gently in through the window. On the table rests the dress she wore earlier that day, a tiered sundress, the normally white fabric stained slightly red. On that is her beret, stained more heavily. "Ms. Uesugi...I'm sorry, and thank you." She clasps her hands and bows to the clothes.

In a chair, beside her bed, sits a man asleep. In his hands is a roll of gauze and beside him is a small container of water and a towel. Mutsumi smiles as she recognizes him.

"Thanks dad. You really helped me a bunch this time." She mutters to herself as she exits the room. Like a lantern lit street on a cold winter night, the inn is shrouded in a surreal calming air. She wanders through the halls, finding herself at the entrance.

* * *

"Why did you want to meet me here Nino?" Fuutarou's voice resonated, it came from the bell. "It's about what I said at the store." Nino replied, calm and collected if not slightly giddy. "Oh...I..." Mutsumi decides to walk towards them.

"Oh, what're you two doing here?" She feigns surprise. "M-Mutsumi?! You're awake!" Nino says, stuttering. "Are you feeling better?" Fuutarou asks, his gaze focused on the wraps around her head. "Yeah, I am Fuutarou-san. Am I interrupting something?" Mutsumi rubs her head, seeing a grimace on Nino's face.

"N-Nothing really. Fuu-kun, let's talk another time." Nino decides to call it quits. "She really wants her fantasy love story. I guess I put a stop to it, for now." Mutsumi thinks as Nino stomps away. "What're you doing here?" Fuutarou asks.

"Nothing really Fuutarou-san. Just wandering about." Mutsumi steps up beside him, both of them overlooking the cliff from the railing near the bell. "How's the hunt for the fake Itsuki?" She asks, leaning against the post holding the bell up. "I got a hunch." Fuutarou smirks.

It turns silent for a while, the air gets colder. "Hey..." Fuutarou pipes up. "Yeah?" She starts unwrapping her head. "Did you really have to break the perfume bottle?" He asks, irritated. "Y-You're the one that told me about Yotsuba's nasal feats!" She retorts as he breaks the mood.

"Couldn't you have just opened it and splashed it around?" Fuutarou raises his voice, causing some birds to fly off. "I didn't have time!" Mutsumi punches his arm slightly harder than usual. He smiles, looking at her. "Welcome back." He says a breeze blows through them.

"Hey, Fuutarou-san." She says. "You said that they were with you on that last bit of the bonfire right? Do you think they held your hand before you woke up?" Mutsumi looks down at the sea below. "Who knows. That legend is complete bull anyway." He shrugs it off, trying to see the constellations in the sky. "Well, it's only fair that I have this legend to myself, right?" Mutsumi thinks.

"M-Mutsumi, what're you-" Fuutarou can barely get out in shock as the ringing of the bell drowns out all other sounds. "You said it yourself right, these legends are BS. What's the harm?" Mutsumi has a smug look on her face as she lets go of the rope, along with Fuutarou's hand.

They stand there in silence, it doesn't feel as cold as before. "So..." Mutsumi breaks the silence this time. "So?" He looks at the bell. "I'm sorry about the dress. I'll give them back washed." She lowers her head slightly. "You better, I'll consider that payment for that perfume." He smirks. "Boy, you really know how to ruin the mood." Mutsumi giggles as his smirk turns into a smile.

"This is the second time you've helped me, Fuutarou-san. Thank you." Mutsumi says somberly as they see the sun rising. "I still don't understand how I helped you at the lake though." He says, laughing nervously. He stares off to the horizon. "We should head back soon."

"Fuutarou-san..." Mutsumi says again. "Ye- hey!" Mutsumi covers his eyes with her hand, pressing him against the bell post. "I love you Fuutarou-san." She says as she presses her body against his. He struggles slightly, his face getting red. "M-Mutsumi...what're yo-" He feels something on his lips as Mutsumi removes her hand from his eyes.

"Haha, you're blushing." She taunts as she pulls her finger away from his lips. "I hate you..." He grumbles as the two of them walk back.

* * *

"Itsuki-san, where is everyone else?" Raiha asks as she soaks with two of the sisters in the bath. "They're in the sauna." Itsuki replies as she gets splashed by water. "I think I'll join them."

"Not giving up yet?" Nino asks. "I...I can still go on!" Miku says, panting. "I'm not going to let you two run away with what you want. Big sis is stepping up this time." Ichika smirks as the door to the sauna opens up. "Have room for one more?" Yotsuba grins as she sits facing her sisters. "Always." Mutsumi pats the space next to her.

"You may have beat me during the exams, but I won't lose next time!" Miku says, a menacing aura fills the steam. "Ara ara. Miku's not holding back anymore!" Ichika smiles condescendingly. "Bring it on, don't forget that he likes a girl that cooks. He's mine!" Nino gloats. "I wonder what Uesugi-san is thinking right now?" Yotsuba asks as her ribbon flops down due to the moisture. "Probably a way to get his revenge on me. I did basically freeload at his place for a while." Mutsumi glances around at all of the glares of her sisters as they think.

"Did you...with him?" Miku asks. "Who knows?" She smirks and chuckles as they continue their sauna. "Just going to ask, why did you go into the sauna with the wig on? It's hot enough in there." Nino reaches for Mutsumi's hair and pulls it, getting a yelp of pain from her sister. "It's real!" The sisters all exclaim.

* * *

"W-What would grandpa do if he sees you like this? What did he do when he saw you?" Yotsuba paces around in their room as they fix their things. Suddenly, their door swings open and the man himself greets them in the doorway. "Ah, you're all here. Your father is waiting, along with the Uesugi family. You'll be leaving soon." Gramps says. "And Mutsumi...blonde looks good on you." He adds as he walks away.

"I guess he's okay with it..." Itsuki mutters. "Then it's okay if we..." Ichika takes off her wig and gets a change of clothes. "Though, it feels weird to not be a redhead, pass me that wig." Mutsumi reaches out as the sisters all get changed.

"I'll be taking it then." Everyone strikes a pose in front of the bell as Ebata holds a camera. "I wonder when you'll get your red hair back?" Yotsuba asks. "In a couple months I guess, until then, I'll let it grow." She shrugs it off. "Oh no, I think I left my phone in the room." Nino says. "One of my ribbons is missing too." Yotsuba checks her bag. "Let's look together, the more of us look, the faster we'll find it." The sextuplets all head back towards the inn.

* * *

"Uesugi Fuutarou-kun." Grandpa asks as Fuutarou stays behind by the bell as the others leave. "Yes Master?" He bows. "Tell my granddaughters to be themselves. I believe that my daughter brought you to them for a reason." He says as he looks off towards the beach. "I will. I'll make sure that they're strong enough to overcome that loss this time." He straightens himself. "Come again, Fuutarou-kun. Make memories with them." Gramps starts to walk away. "With them and you. I promise." Fuutarou steps away from the bell, leaning against the railing.

Isanari walks up the path, rather slowly. "I guess that's that, huh. Everything's been settled." He mutters to himself as he spots his son looking at the horizon. He reaches out as a blur of red crosses his vision and tackles his son to the ground. "I...ahh young love." He turns around and heads for the boats.

* * *

On the voyage home, Mutsumi sits with her sisters this time. She's wearing her usual wear, an oversized tee with jeans. "Seriously, who would've guessed that Uesugi-san's family would be on the island at the same time as us?" Yotsuba asks as she holds her hand of cards as she's locked in a furious battle of old maid against Ichika. "You're welcome~ I'm glad I asked dad for this." Mutsumi speaks up. "Sheesh, when did you plan it? It feels like it went just how you wanted." Nino asks as she taps on her phone.

"I talked to dad before I ran away, remember?" Mutsumi turns on her phone. "Everyone! Smile!" She holds her phone up as they all strike a pose. Yotsuba holds up two fingers and closes her eyes as her smile is wide. Ichika takes the chance to look at Yotsuba's hand. Miku looks up with a subdued smile and her headphones on her ears. Nino smirks as she poses while showing off her nails. Itsuki looks up surprised, hiding the fact that she's eating by swallowing it and covering her mouth with her hands. Mutsumi puts a finger to her lips and winks as the photo is taken.

"Ah, I think I blinked!" Ichika exclaims as she takes a card from Yotsuba's hand. "You always have your eyes closed anyway. It doesn't make a difference." Miku jokes as she shuffles to the next song. Mutsumi readies a text for Fuutarou. "Who was the fake Itsuki?" She looks at it before deleting it. "I guess it's his problem, not mine." She thinks.

* * *

"Why am I included here?" Fuutarou asks as he and five of the sisters line up with their hair all tied the same way. "She says she wants to practice distinguishing us." Miku says as Mutsumi puts her hand to her chin. "Miku, Nino, Ichika, Yotsuba, Itsuki, Fuutarou." She exclaims. "Wrong, it's Yotsuba, Fuutarou, Nino, Itsuki, Miku, Ichika." Nino says angrily. "How did you get ****me**** wrong!" Fuutarou flicks her head with a finger. They all chuckle as they hear the oven ding. "Ah, time to eat." Nino walks off as she goes to get the cake.

"Welcome back Mutsumi!"


	5. Chapter 5: W2Class 3 - 1-TRAtCR

The apartment is as lively as ever as the six sisters walks around the place. "Man, we only have a week of break time left. We didn't even get to hang out!" Mutsumi's voice whines from underneath the kotatsu. "And whose fault is that?" Itsuki says between bites of her meat bun. "I said I was sorry, geez!" Mutsumi exclaims before there's a bump from underneath the kotatsu, causing Itsuki's plates of eggs to clink around.

"Still, It's hard to believe that we'll be third years in a week." Nino says as she pulls Mutsumi out from under the cloth, finding a large smirk on her sister's face. "I'm glad that we're able to pass though." Miku's voice comes from the kitchen. "Let's all do our best again this year!" Yotsuba explodes from underneath the kotatsu, lying on the floor next to Mutsumi.

* * *

"About that. Starting next week, we're splitting the rent six ways." Ichika says, waking up from her nap because of all the noise. "Whoever can't pay will be evicted and will have to live at the old apartment." She gets up and heads for the bathroom. "I expected this to happen...eventually." Mutsumi pushes herself up to her feet.

That night, the door to the apartment opens as someone heads out in the dark. The streets are lonely, lit with lamps that shed a warm orange light. The sky is clear, the stars not even accompanying the moon. They pass by a salon, then a few cafés, then a few clothing stores until they reach a familiar park. Their eyes trained on the swings, they place one foot on, then another.

"We've really been pushing Ichika too far, huh." They say as they pull back. "She's been paying for everything since we moved out...I feel bad." Their speed picks up. "Though, it's about time we do something. We have to help her too." They almost fly off if they weren't holding onto the chains.

"Mutsumi? What're you doing here?" Yotsuba's voice comes out from behind the swings, her footsteps slowly making their way to the swing beside her. "Just...came...to...think..." Mutsumi says with every dip. "Aren't you going to do anything, Yotsuba?" She slows herself down.

"I'll look for a job. I think maybe customer service." Yotsuba says as she takes a seat on the swing. "I...well maybe, but what'll you do if there's a troublesome customer? You'll bleed your boss' wallet if you're too compliant." Mutsumi points out as she wipes off the dirt and sits down. "Hmm, you're right. Maybe I'll ask Uesu-...Fuutarou-kun about it." Yotsuba looks off at the city below.

"Oh, you're calling him that now? Look at you!" Mutsumi teases, causing the ribbon wearing girl to blush. "W-Well...not really. I'm still not sure if I should tell him about me yet." She fiddles with her fingers. "What? Come on, we're going to leave you in the dust. You've gotta-...never mind. I'm just being pushy again." Mutsumi chuckles as she rubs the back of her head. Yotsuba turns to face her, a grin on her face. "I don't have to tell him about Kyoto to get him to like me, I've already made my move."

"What? Are you...the fake Itsuki from the first night?" Yotsuba nods with a smirk. "Look at you, 'honest to a fault' my ass. I told you, you are an amazing liar." Mutsumi reaches over and messes with Yotsuba's ribbon. "Though, why did you say that to him?" She lets go as Yotsuba faces forward again. "I wanted to end our relationship as student and teacher, though I guess I could've worded it better. I want something...more." Yotsuba says as she kicks off the ground to start a slow swing.

"Well, don't think I'm giving up just because you saw him first. I even managed to confess to him, so ha!" Mutsumi gloats as she kicks off, her momentum in opposition to her sister. "Did he believe you though? If I heard correctly, he said 'I hate you...' as soon as you pulled your finger away from his lips." Yotsuba smirks, causing Mutsumi to skid to a stop. "You saw that!" Her face goes red.

"Sure did. Been there since you talked about his mom's dress." Yotsuba says. "It really suites you by the way. Maybe we should ask Nino if you can borrow some of hers." She adds. "Nah, it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like me." Mutsumi stands back on the swings and gives it a heavy tug.

"I'm sorry Yotsuba. I guess I was a bit forceful that night." She says after they swing in silence for a while. "No. Actually, thank you." Yotsuba says as she flies off and lands on her feet. "I...feel better after being able to confront him." She says. "Well, don't go crying if you lose to me, you wanted me in this race." She taunts.

"Whatever happens, Fuutarou-san is just Fuutarou-san. I'll be happy either way. Family first, so as long as he doesn't break all of our hearts, I won't kick his ass." Mutsumi launches herself, landing 10cm behind Yotsuba's landing spot. "You win this one. Rematch tomorrow?" Mutsumi extends a hand. "Sure." Yotsuba grabs it with a smile as they head home, hand in hand.

* * *

"Ugh...at least we kept all these ads around." Nino splays herself face down on the table of a café, papers surrounding her fingers. "Well, we've all been meaning to find jobs anyway. I'm looking for something that I can absorb and use to grow." Itsuki says. "Absorb and grow, so free food?" Mutsumi asks, to which Itsuki pouts. "Well, I already asked for an interview earlier. I'm just waiting for a text or call." Mutsumi says as her phone rings.

"Ah, it's Fuutarou-san. I have to meet him later." She exclaims, causing everyone to look at her. "Sheesh, skeptical much! I have to return the dress I ruined!" She exclaims, hiding her phone. The sisters all look amongst themselves. "You're still going to follow me, no matter what I say, aren't you?" They nod.

"Alright, where is it?" Fuutarou extends his hand as they sit at a table in a coffee shop. Mutsumi hands over a bag containing the dress and beret. "Can I really not keep that beret? It's so comfortable." She whines, but his face just shows annoyance. To Fuutarou, this scene seems normal. He doesn't see a green ribbon sticking out past the aloe plants, nor a quiet girl with an ahoge in sunglasses and a mask behind her on her phone with a cold brew. Mutsumi glances at the pair sitting behind him, headphones hidden inside the hood of a hoodie and butterfly ribbons taken off and tied to wrists instead of hair.

"Oh yeah, there's something else I want to talk about." Mutsumi says as she downs her shot of espresso with a little lemon on the side. "Ichika dropped a bomb on us yesterday. We've gotta find jobs. Is the cake shop hiring?" She asks. "Ah well, the manager had me put out fliers the other day." He says. "Don't tell me you're going to join me?"

"What? Me? No, I already have a job in mind." She waves him offhandedly. She waits for him to finish his drink to ask her next question. "Can you tell me the story again? How you met them, I mean." She pleads. "How many times have you asked to hear it? Aren't you tired of my perspective?" He asks. "Nope!"

* * *

"Well, it started off as inconspicuously as breathing. I was eating my lunch...a." He starts. "grilled meat meal, without the grilled meat." Mutsumi finishes his statement. "Do you want me to tell it or not?" He grumbles. "Well, I took my food and headed to my usual table, getting water splashed on my face on the way there. Imagine my shock when I find someone already sitting there." He's enjoying it, even drammaticizing his words compared to the previous times he's told her. "And not just anyone right? It was a girl! A pretty one too, she had stars in her hair and wasn't wearing the schools uniform. It was love at first sight, your heart was instantly smi-" Fuutarou pinches Mutsumi's cheek. "Don't put words in my mouth, people might overhear you." He can hear chuckles from the table behind him.

"Well, that girl was definitely trouble, we even got into a short argument. Not worth the hassle of conversation. I resigned myself to my review slips as I slowly shoveled rice into my mouth. I was about halfway through my English review when the smell from her tray reached my nose. Udon, various tempura, the smell alone made me gain weight. I snuck a glance and caught sight of a pudding she was saving for dessert. This girl was loaded, probably related to a celebrity!" He says as he gestures with his hands to show the size of the bowl. Mutsumi glanced at her disguised sister, her ahoge falling down due to embarrassment.

"Hey, that's still a few months away, keep your timeline straight!" Mutsumi teases. "Well, it was awkward for her, I bet. I didn't talk, much too engrossed in my studies to strike up a conversation. She got agitated and snatched my test away from me. The look on her face when..." He starts gloating. "She saw your perfect score, blah blah blah, we get it." Mutsumi feigns annoyance. "Get to the good part!"

"Fine! Well, I should've made an effort to get on her good side when she asked me to tutor her. All the trouble that would've saved me when I started to tutor her the next day. Nakano Itsuki held a grudge, probably because I called her fat. I wanted to apologize the next day, but when I got to her table, a girl with short hair and a piercing came up to me and..." He said.

"You were captivated by her mature beauty, the way she teased you made your heart flutter like a- alright fine! I'll stop." Mutsumi pouted as Fuutarou cleared his throat. "This girl thought I had the hots for Itsuki at the time, she teased me to no end. Even back then, Nakano Ichika acted like an annoying older sister. I distanced myself from their table and sat alone. Marred in my thoughts, I wanted to get my tutoring job started right." He said as Mutsumi left to get some more coffee.

"That's when you heard it, right? The tapping of her shoe as she strode up to you with purpose. She called your name, over and over again. It was like fate was pulling you two together for this one moment. You looked up to match her gaze and were sucked into her bright blue eyes." She sees him scowling and retreats. "Sorry...Continue." She says with a smile.

"Well, it's true that I didn't notice her until she literally got in my face. I wondered how she knew my name, that is until I saw my test in her hands. She showed me two, one a perfect score, the other a perfect failure. She handed me both when I pointed out which one was mine. She followed me around for a while, all for a simple thanks. I gave her back her test, the perfect 0, and she actually thanked me?! That's when I knew that Nakano Yotsuba was dumb as rocks." He puts his hand to his face. "That's mean."

"Well, speaking of mean, the next encounter was close to that. I decided to follow Itsuki on her way home. I wanted to get her alone so I could talk this out." He says. "You realize you're making yourself sound like a stalker, right?" His face goes red and his eyes fill with shock. He hears chuckles from the people behind him. "A-Anyway...I found her with the other two after school, she was eating a meat bun while the one with headphones and the one with butterfly ribbons were around her. I thought she had noticed me, but that didn't matter as butterfly girl grabbed her rather well hidden...uhh...love handles? I don't really have a way of describing it nicely, huh?" He says as Mutsumi chuckles. She spots Nino from behind him glancing at Itsuki, holding her hands out like she was about to grab them again.

"Not really, be lucky they aren't here." She smiles as she lies. "Moving on, I was so distracted that I didn't realize headphones moving up to me. She questioned me directly before calling me a future criminal. She left off after saying that Itsuki wasn't her friend. That's when I realized how vague Nakano Miku likes to talk." He says. "Wait, you didn't interrupt me this time." He says, causing her to nearly choke on her macchiato.

"Damn, I forgot! Who's left? Nino? Alright, I'll handle this one!" Mutsumi clears her throat as she catches the second's glance. "You arrived at their apartment, surprised at the grandeur. You couldn't even make your way inside when Miku and butterfly girl stopped you. She called you a stalker, which is kinda justified with your actions that day, then she threatened you. Just then, the beating of your heart sped up. The thought of her leading you down a wild and unpredictable life made your bpm go off the charts then! Then, she-" Fuutarou scruffs her hair. "Then what exactly?" He asks in a menacing tone.

"T-Then you...uhh...lied, saying that you were going home in the apartment as well. Though it didn't last long, Miku figured that couldn't be the case with your lunch order that day. Cornered, you made a break for it. You didn't make it to the elevator in time, so you had to take the stairs up to the 30th floor. Lucky guess by the way, imagine if she was on the 25th or something and you had to go back down." She laughs. "I don't even want to think about that." He smiles as he wipes a bead of sweat off his brow. "You finally made it to her, revealing that the tutor she was waiting for was you. The life drained from her face, but that would pale to your reaction just a few moments after. A moment after, the other four arrived. This is when Uesugi Fuutarou made a grim realization." She taunts. "I was to tutor quintuplet idiots."

* * *

"I'll never get tired of hearing it, though I have to ask. Fuutarou-san, how did you feel at the time?" She asks. "Well, I had just climbed up 30 flights of stairs, so I was tired and I reall- Hey. Fine..." He thinks. "I hated it." Mutsumi watches as her four hidden sisters' heads drop. "I was only in it for the money, I made it hard for myself, but how they treated me seemed...I don't know how to describe how bad I felt. At least Yotsuba accepted me, but I had my work cut out for me with her grades. If I didn't need the money, I would've quit the moment I realized I had to teach Itsuki, let alone four more." She looked at him analytically.

"That was then right? How do you feel about us now?" Mutsumi asks as she sips of her coffee. "Now...well, let's just say that I wouldn't change this if I had the chance." He says with a small smile. Mutsumi checks her phone, in this time she'd gotten a text from the people she inquired about. "Alright, been a nice chat Fuutarou-san. Oh, and here!" She pulls out a familiar bottle from her pocket. "I went out looking a few days ago. I found it and knew what I had to do." She hands him the perfume.

"Mutsumi...thank you." He says in shock. She begins to walk away when he calls her name. "Catch!" He says as he tosses the white beret towards her. She smiles as she heads home.

* * *

The next day, she catches Nino and Miku both heading towards Fuutarou's job. "Well, I know how this is going to turn out." She says as she passes them, heading to the busier part of the city, to the building of a news agency.

"You said you have information on Mii-chan? And you want to be hired as a photographer on any articles related to her? What can you show us to persuade us?" A man in a suit asks as Mutsumi pulls out an envelope. Inside are all pictures of Ichika in various places taking off and putting on her Mii-chan disguise. "We have a mutual friend, so I also have information on her filming schedule. I'd also be able to easily interview her, since we are already on good terms with each other." She says. "We'll see what happens. For now, you're on board as a photographer. Mii-chan's popularity has grown fast, we've basically dedicated a portion of our team to tracking her growth. Welcome to the team." He says as they seal the deal with a handshake and a contract.

* * *

"Hey, Ichika. I got a job at a news company. They want pictures of an actress called Mii-chan. Do you know her?" Mutsumi asks that night at home, feigning ignorance. "I-I think I do...what kind of pictures?" Ichika asks as she continues brushing her teeth. "You know...those things the paparazzi take like her without make up, or her order at a coffee shop. Things like those." Mutsumi says as she rinses her mouth. "I'll tell you where you can find her." "Thanks. I'm counting on you. Mii, Nee-chan."

"What? That's what happened at their interview?" Ichika asks Fuutarou. "Yeah. Though, I heard that Miku got hired at the bakery across the street." He huffs. "I caused them some trouble, huh. But it's about time I aimed for something greater, though it's not as reliable as the safe roles I've been doing to pay rent. With everyone working hard, I don't have to hold myself back anymore." She smiles as the two of them walk to school. "Though, we won't be able to spend as much time together anymore. Yotsuba got a cleaning job. Itsuki-chan still hasn't found one, but it seems like she was busy even before we moved out. Mutsumi-chan even got a job, but she can't tell anyone but me." She says. "Is she some kind of spy or something?" Fuutarou jokes.

"It's going to get a bit lonely. We won't see each other as often." Ichika says as the two of them see Mutsumi in front of the class listings. "I wouldn't say that." She points to class 3-1, the one with all seven of their names. "I guess this is what dad and director Takeda were talking about that one time." Mutsumi thinks silently as they all enter the room.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the class crowds the six clones. They're nervous as they are bombarded with questions; except for Mutsumi, who sits down quietly and tries to drown out the noise. "Ugh, new faces. What do they want?" She grimaces as she "They probably want to get on our good side to use us, from my experience. That's what everyone wants. Then again, there are some exceptions..." She thinks as Fuutarou cuts through the crowd. He leaves for the washroom and they murmur for a while about him. They call him a loner. Though Mutsumi knows that he's gentle and caring, he doesn't really show that side. "He did say he always ate alone before he met sis..."

The class go back to questioning the sisters sans Mutsumi, or they would have if not for a new voice. "__Everyone, let's give it a rest.__" A blonde walks in through the front door. "__If you all bombard them with questions like that, they wouldn't know what to do.__" He says, getting the attention of the crowd. "Takeda-kun!" A student says.

"Takeda? So he's the director's kid." She thinks silently. She hears a few students trying to get her attention, to which she just buries her head in her arms and waves them away. "Take your seats, we're starting orientation." The teacher comes in. She sits up in time to see Yotsuba's hand rocket upward.

* * *

"I would like to volunteer to be the class representative!" She exclaims. "Oh boy, here we go. Teach caves in 3...2...yep." Mutsumi smiles as Yotsuba gets her title. "Someone's going to nominate Takeda-kun, he seems popular." Mutsumi says. "There's no point in trying to get him the role." She mutters to herself, but nobody else speaks up. Yotsuba smiles and points to Fuutarou. "I know someone perfect for the position. Uesugi Fuutarou-san!"

"No way, have the planets aligned?" She says in shock as he goes unopposed, nobody nominated another candidate. Orientation ends and they have a break. "Once Miku finds out, we can start planning." She mutters to herself as she spots Miku with Fuutarou. Though, some shenanigans happens when two of their classmates come looking for Yotsuba. "How did you mistake Mutsumi for Yotsuba? I already told you to look for the ribbon, but did you forget that they were redheads?" He chastises them. "Those girls got so touchy-feely with Fuutarou!" Miku says.

"Hahaha, well I guess that's annoying for him too. He's basically a Sextuplets 101 guidebook." Mutsumi chuckles, though saying she wasn't jealous would be lying. "Though it is nice, he's changing as well, isn't he?" Itsuki says. "I understand why you two would be jealous." She says, causing them to glare at her. "A-As a friend! Though it's unusual for me to warm up to someone like him." She mutters. "Whatever you say, love handles." Mutsumi chuckles, causing Miku to smirk at Itsuki embarrassment.

* * *

Classes seem normal at first, except for Yuusuke's constant taunting and ridiculing of Fuutarou. She tries drowning out the noise and paying attention to the lectures, but something Miku said caught her attention. "Asking Fuutarou what he wants for his birthday? Maybe I'll pay those two a visit."

She arrives in the cake shop in a disguise, the white beret with a black ribbon she got from Yotsuba's stash to make it seem different. A striped button up men's polo Isanari gave her for the trip to the island, and her jeans and sneakers. "Nino's first day huh, must be hectic back there. The employees are all tense."

"A famous food reviewer?" She thinks as her phone buzzes with a request from her boss. "Take pictures of the food reviewer MAY." She wonders if she should buy a lottery ticket with her luck like this. She leaves to go to the washroom. "Who made this dough?" An employee asks. Nino takes the blame as they mention that they have to remake it. "I'll be taking my break now." Fuutarou says as he heads to the back. The manager tells Nino to take one as well, and though she refused at first, she heads back to join Fuutarou.

"This must be hard on her, messing up on her first day. In cooking too. I wonder what Fuutarou-san will do?" Mutsumi thinks as she washes her face and puts on fake contacts to change her eyes to brown. She walks out just as the air tenses up. The manager rushes past her and calls the employees. "I guess MAY is here. I wonder how she loo-What the fuck." Her jaw drops as she sees a familiar ahoge hiding behind a mask and sunglasses.

She takes a few pictures before leaving, making sure to get one of __MAY__ on her phone, writing her review of the place. "I got them boss, I was lucky to be in the same cake shop as her today. I know her too, much like Mii-chan." She sends an email to her boss as soon as she gets home.

* * *

The next day, the six of them walk to school together. "You forgot to ask him! Nino, come on!" Ichika groans. "What were you doing?" Miku asks. "Take a guess." Nino smirks, causing Miku to get flustered. "She messed up a dough and had to remake it." Mutsumi interjects. "W-What?! How did you?" Nino reels back in shock. "Overheard it when I followed __MAY__ around for a news article." Mutsumi glances at the fifth, who's trying to hide her blush by stuffing her face with an onigiri.

"Even with all that, you seem happier." Yotsuba points out. "Now that I think about it, wouldn't it be awkward to just ask the recipient?" Ichika brings up. They walk to school stumped for a while. "I know! Why not just ask the class!" And now we see why they shouldn't have asked the class.

"Who's Uesugi?" The boys have already forgotten him. "__A present for Uesugi-kun, hm? I don't think he's the type to accept gifts though.__" Yuusuke isn't useful. "****That punk? Well, I don't really know.****" Maeda is dumbfounded as Matsui (His wife post timeskip in case you forgot) calls out to him with a heavy load of books in her arms. "Hmm...I have like noo idea at all." The girls are clueless.

* * *

"More importantly, there's something I heard Yotsuba-san. Is it true? The rumor about you going out with Uesugi-kun?" The girls say, causing Yotsuba to fall back and lean against the lockers. "Look at you. I can almost see it, the class' power couple YotsuEsugi!" Mutsumi teases, which causes her to blush. The girls giggle, then point out how they've been getting along, and the nomination.

They head for P.E class. Yotsuba leads the class score wise in their activities. As the class ends, the two reps are left with clean up duty. "Oh, no wonder that rumor started." Mutsumi mutters to herself as she taps Ichika and Miku on the shoulder. "I'll get everything left lying on the field, you two help them out."

* * *

"You're passing it off to Itsuki because of that rumor? Come on Yotsuba, it's not a big deal." Mutsumi says as she fixes her clips and sits down at their table. "What rumor?" Itsuki says as she takes Yotsuba's bribe of a croquette roll. "They think Uesugi-san and I are go-going..." Yotsuba stutters. Itsuki leans over to Mutsumi. "Why is Uesugi poking Yotsuba?"

"Geez, If I knew this was going to happen, I never would've nominated him." Yotsuba sinks into the table. "All I wanted was for everyone to see how amazing Uesugi-san really is." Mutsumi smiles. "Then don't give up because of some dumb rumor. See it through to the end." Mutsumi says as she silently sips her coffee.

* * *

"Those two staying after class. This is going to be good." Mutsumi says as she hides underneath the teacher's desk. "Oh...that's why they say she sucks at lying." Mutsumi listens as Yotsuba tries to put some distance between her and Fuutarou.

Fuutarou calls her out and the truth is laid bare. "Good grief. How did they even come up with that? There's no wa-" He gets interrupted by Yotsuba pulling up a chair beside him. "Well, girls are obsessed with gossiping about love, there's nothing we can do."

* * *

"Love huh..." Fuutarou says as his eyes look away. "Y-yeah right...I forgot. You said that you hated this stuff back then huh? How it was so far removed from the responsibilities of a student. But...you think differently now, don't you?" She asks him. "Maybe...I don't know. I just can't ridicule such sincere feelings as I used to."

"Did something happen?" Yotsuba asks. "That boy is in love!" Mutsumi thinks as a smile curls on her face. "Well, I'm glad you don't think that romance is a waste of time anymore..." Yotsuba takes a few steps towards the door. "Mutsumi said I should go for it right? And he already spotted me on the island." Yotsuba thinks as she turns to face him. "Because now I can say this. I love you Uesugi-san. And I want to be by your side, always." Her footsteps walk out of the room, followed by Uesugi.

"Good job Yotsuba." She smiles, even though her chest hurts. "Mutsumi-san, did you hear anything? That was Yotsuba-san and Uesugi-kun, right?" The two girls from earlier walk up to her. "Well, Yotsuba just broke one of Fuutarou-san's notebooks by accidentally sitting on it. Honestly, those two never get along unless they're being watched." She lies. "Your secret's safe with me sis." The two students walk away. "I guess it wasn't true after all." Mutsumi smirks as she hears the two girls gossip.


	6. Chapter 6: New KWNKJM-ABAWomen

"Now, where did they go?" Mutsumi looks around, walking towards the stairs. "Did they go home yet? We're going to study today, so that's possible." She rummages through her bag, sending a text to Yotsuba asking where she went. "Yotsuba, where are you? Did you leave me? I'm heading home, so in case you're still in school, don't wait for me." She types as she walks out the front gates.

"Enter Takeda-kun. It's time." Mutsumi stops in her tracks, instantly pulling out her pins and wearing a pair of shades she keeps in her bag. She rounds the corner, seeing a familiar blonde getting into an even more familiar black car. "Yotsuba, emergency! It's dad!" She starts running, taking as many shortcuts as possible.

* * *

As soon as she gets to the apartment, her pace slows down. The car is on standby with Ebata waiting inside, and Yuusuke is waiting in the doorway. "__Excuse me. Please accept my apologies. It wasn't my intention to show up uninvited like this.__" He says as Mutsumi walks up behind him. "If that is the case, Yuusuke-san, then get out." She says coldly, placing a hand on his shoulder and shoving him outside.

The sisters' faces are filled with confusion. "Is this what you meant Mutsumi?" Yotsuba asks as Mutsumi steps past Yuusuke and Maruo. "Care to explain, papa?" Nino asks, her face agitated. "I have brought Takeda-kun here to be your new tutor." He says emotionlessly. "What is the meaning of this?" Itsuki walks up to her father.

* * *

"Uesugi-kun. You delivered remarkable results during the last exams. You have taught me that being instructed by an exceptional classmate is effective for my underachieving and difficult daughters." He says, staring him down. "However..."

"He's no longer the top student." Mutsumi says. "I got a higher score during the finals last year, meaning that whoever was in number two before probably did too. Then we get to Yuusuke-san." Mutsumi points to Takeda. "__At least one of you can recognize it.__" He mutters under his breath as he starts cackling like a maniac.

* * *

"__I've done it! I've won! I've wooon! Yes! Oh Yes! YES YES YES! Uesugi-kun, our long-standing rivalry ends today! I've finally surpassed you! I will take over tutoring for you too!__" He explodes like Pompeii, shocking the girls. "Though he was the top student, Fuutarou-san never really talked about it. Oh...3...2...1." Mutsumi grins as Fuutarou opens his mouth.

"Seriously, who are you?" He says with a monotone robotic voice. The look on Takeda's face almost made her chuckle as he tried to describe their "rivalry". "I've only gotten perfect scores until recently, so I never paid attention to anyone rank two or below..." Mutsumi almost felt bad for Yuusuke when he said that.

* * *

"I understand. You want to ensure that our tutelage is the best it could be. However, that is not your only reason, is it not?" Itsuki clenches her fist as she takes a deep breath. "I have my own thoughts on the matter, though. ****I**** shall achieve the best grades of all third year students!" She declares. The room takes a moment to process her statement before Miku speaks up.

"W-Wait Just a second! It doesn't matter what dad said, we're the ones employing Fuutarou." She says. "Yeah, that's right! You've been neglecting us for so long, and now you just-" Nino gets interrupted. "__Take a hint already! Having Uesugi-kun quit as your tutor is for his own good!__" Takeda says. "Playing the guilt card, you sly bastard!" Mutsumi thinks silently as Takeda and Maruo say that Fuutarou has fallen from grace. "T-They have a point, but...damn it!" She exclaims as Fuutarou steps up to the two of them.

* * *

"You got that right, honestly!" He says. "What? Was what he said at the coffee shop a lie?! I...he said he wouldn't give this up...but why!?" Mutsumi's eyes go wide.

"I understand that you're overestimating me. What you said isn't wrong either. But until last summer, or rather if I hadn't accepted this job...I wouldn't have been able to become ordinary. I thought I knew everything from being able to memorize textbooks cover to cover. But I didn't know idiots like these six exist in this world..." He says. "Idiot!" She glares at him silently. "...Or how big of an idiot I was too. As long as they want me to, I'll tag along. It's fine if they don't, as you say, set me free." He starts smiling.

"You're not obligated to go that far." Maruo says. "There is no obligation, however...My pride is telling me that I'm the only one up to the task!" He declares. "Fuutarou-san. I guess he's attached to us now. It's time to stop weighing him down." Mutsumi raises her head. "I'll show you all by beating the top student in our grade!" She turns to her sisters just as their faces go from pride to worry. "And getting the top score in the national mock exam!"

They move to cover his mouth, but Mutsumi stands in their way. "And then, I'll get them to graduation without any of them failing! I swear it!" He issues his challenge. "What are you doing Mutsumi? Why didn't you stop him?" Nino whispers. "He's biting off more than he can chew!" Itsuki murmurs. "Don't you believe in him?" Mutsumi says as she places her hand on Fuutarou's shoulder.

"Go for it. We won't hold you back any longer!" She says. "We'll do our part as well, so you two just watch us!" She glares at their unwanted guests. "Should you be capable of that, I will once again recognize you as suitable for my daughters." Maruo leans in, getting into their faces. "__That's quite the proclamation, it's impossible while teaching those six.__" Yuusuke taunts. "_Bring it on._" He says as he and the doctor take their leave.

* * *

"Alright, let's ge-" Fuutarou says as Mutsumi starts pushing him out the door. "What're you doing?! Mutsumi!" He exclaims as the sisters walk closer. "You go study, I'll pick up where we left off! I've helped you so much that I know how you teach. Go and hit the books." She says. "No study sessions until Saturday. Until then, you focus on yourself."

"Alright, just because Fuutarou-san isn't here doesn't mean you'll get off easy. Let's get to work and make him stop worrying!" She heads for the kotatsu. With determination, they cram until their brains get fried, Mutsumi staying up late to tell Ichika what happened and tutor her.

* * *

In the coming days, he's seen all across the school with his review book and practice tests. One day, Ichika meets up with him on his way to school. She snaps him out of his zen state and they walk to school together, talking all the while. "Oh yeah, this is for you. Mutsumi said you liked it with milk and sugar since you couldn't handle the bitterness." She hands over a cup to him. "Thanks, I'll need it." He chugs it down as he gets back to studying. They talk about that day, then about Takeda, as they manage to catch up to the others.

"What's taking Ichika so long? It was just coffee, right?" Yotsuba asks as the five of them walk to school. "She couldn't be, could she?" Mutsumi turns around and spots Ichika talking with Fuutarou. "She's making her move. Normally I wouldn't get in her way, but...he really shouldn't be dealing with any of our plans right now." Mutsumi thinks as she pulls out a fedora from her bag and buttons up her coat.

"Hey, let's skip school, just the two of us." Ichika says as she tries to grab his hand. Mutsumi bumps into her shoulder, causing Ichika to meet her gaze. She winks and gestures with her head. "A-Actually I think I forgot something at that coffee shop, you go on ahead." She makes an excuse as she lets go of his hand.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing Ichika!" Mutsumi pulls her sister aside, snapping at her. "I...I just wanted to use this chance. Didn't you say that I should act on these feelings?" Ichika snaps back, slightly confused. "I know you're worried that you'll lose, but this isn't what he needs right now. I'll let you make your move in time, but that time isn't now. He's in hot water as it is, dealing with us will only complicate things." Mutsumi says.

"How can I trust you? Aren't you in this race too?" Ichika asks as she pulls away and starts walking to school. "Because we're family. I'll never get in your way as long as you don't overstep your boundaries. Ichika please, he needs our help so cooperate." Mutsumi pleads. "...Is that a promise?" Ichika asks, turning to see Mutsumi nod. "Family won't betray you." She says as the two of them arrive in school.

* * *

As soon as they open the door to the classroom, Ichika gets bombarded by her classmates. They're fascinated with the young actress. "Hey, I saw on an article that you're also that one girl in that horror film, the one with that haunted cake shop. You played Tamako-chan, right?" Ichika nods. "I thought you looked familiar. I saw that one zombie film where the bridge blew up and thought I recognized that face."

Class ends with Mutsumi and Ichika being the last of the sisters to go to the library. Mutsumi is writing down notes as she hears Ichika try to escape from their classmates. "I wonder where she went?" Her classmate's words made her sensors go off. Mutsumi peeks outside, seeing Ichika dressed like Miku as Fuutarou walks by.

* * *

"You're still here? Mutsumi must be waiting for you in the library, Miku." He says, looking at his book. "So much for his 'love' training, huh...wait, Ichika!?" She moves closer to listen in. "Ichika is in love with you. I thi-" Ichika says as Miku. "Hey Miku! You're late, the others are waiting." Mutsumi walks up and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Fuutarou-san, you should head home if you don't need anything from the library." Mutsumi says as he walks off. "What the hell Mutsumi, didn't you say you wouldn't stop me?" Ichika snaps at her, slapping her hand away. "Even after all these years, you pretend to be someone else just to get close to him. You remember, don't you? That night in Kyoto." Mutsumi says grimly.

"So what? You're not holding back, so why should I?!" Ichika storms off. "I...I won't let this happen again. Ichika, I won't let you hurt anyone anymore." Mutsumi thinks to herself as the two of them head to the library, the air tense between them.

* * *

The sisters study together every weeknight, Mutsumi staying up late to make pre-tests for them. "Ugh...so this is how he felt. My hands are killing me." She says as she finishes Itsuki's reviewer. During the weekends, Fuutarou comes over to try and tutor; he usually just spends his time double checking their answers and exchanging notes with Mutsumi while getting taught by her.

"The teacher became the student." Mutsumi smirks. "I...I think I can make it!" He says, looking up at Mutsumi. "You okay?" Itsuki asks as Mutsumi sways slightly. "Y-Yeah, let's keep going, Fuutarou-san. Calculate the..." She pushes forward.

"Alright, keep up your studying." Nino waves him goodbye as he leaves for his house. "So, about his birthday. I think we...should hold off on the...gifts." Mutsumi struggles to say, leaning against the wall. "What? Are you sure you're just not trying to get an early start on your gift for him?" Nino asks as Mutsumi picks up her cup of coffee. The youngest grabbed her head, swaying side to side before the sound of her mug shattering and her body collapsing sends the house into panic.

* * *

"Ugh...what happened?" Mutsumi asks, clutching her head as she sits up from her futon. "You collapsed. Maybe you should stop drinking coffee for a while." Itsuki says, sitting beside her. "Where is everyone?" Mutsumi tries to stand, but Itsuki pushes her down. "Nino's making dinner with Miku. Yotsuba has been scrubbing away your coffee, it made a pretty bad stain. Ichika's in the bath." Itsuki pulls out her notebook.

"You've been working hard for us, like Uesugi-kun. I think you should rest." Itsuki says. "We'll teach each other. I found your and his notes in your bag, or at least a copy of them. All you have to do is check our answers." Itsuki says, causing Mutsumi to sigh. "I guess I should have some faith in you. You've gotten smarter than those five no point test I saw when I arrived."

"Why do you have a copy of his notes anyway, shouldn't the reviewer be enough? Unless..." Itsuki starts thinking. "Yeah...I'm aiming for the top as well, I won't let him beat me without a fight." Mutsumi tries to sound smug, but the ringing in her head makes it hard to talk clearly. "So...you've been teaching us while pushing yourself. You really are like him." Itsuki chuckles.

"Shouldn't you be the one doing this? I heard you met someone who works in a cram school. You're that Shimo-whatever's assistant there?" Mutsumi lies down. "How did you know that? Did you get into my phone?!" Itsuki leans back in shock. "Yeah. Don't have a face recognition lock next time." She says.

"Itsuki, you're planning on giving him something aren't you?" Mutsumi mutters as Itsuki puts the blanket over her. "Yeah. It's not much, but he asked for more energy...so I'll get him an energy drink. That's okay, right?" Itsuki mumbles. Mutsumi smiles. "Yeah. I bet the others are going to get him something as well. We're sisters after all."

"Do you have anything Mutsumi?" Itsuki asks as Yotsuba walks in. "What did he say was his sixth wish again?" She asks. "I think it was...'I want to worry less, stress is unhealthy if left for too long.' or something like that. How are we supposed to do that?" Yotsuba walks up with a wet towel in her hands. "I have an idea...Yotsuba, there's some papers in my bag, in a black folder behind my books. Use those and make some cranes. Itsuki'll give it to him before the exams." She smiles as she resigns herself to sleep.

* * *

Fuutarou wakes up in the library after studying the next day. "Ugh, what happened?" He gets up, knocking over an empty energy drink bottle. It tips over and rolls over to a set of six paper cranes and a letter. "A letter, addressed to me?" He picks it up and reads it.

"Yo Fuutarou-san! I hope you're busting your ass in there! I'm losing my mind here so you better make this worth it! I know you're trying hard, and even then you're probably still thinking about us. Rest assured, we're working hard on this side too, we won't let you down. -Mutsumi" He reads aloud, setting it down next to the cranes. "Wait, there's something written on these..." He feels a smile form on his face as he sees...numbers, high numbers.

"I wonder if they could've gotten these with just me...I guess she really does have my back. They're trying their best out there." He clutches the cranes and unfolds them, looking out the window in the direction of their apartment. "I won't let them down!" He looks at the papers again. "78,80,76,77,85,98. Those sisters might actually catch up to me."

* * *

He walks to school on the day of the exams, bags under his eyes from checking and rechecking his notes and reviewers 19 times. "Yo!" He greets six equally tired sisters on their way over. "You know, those kinds of bags aren't fashionable." He teases Nino. "You've got them too." She retorts. "It's finally time. Is everyone ready?" Itsuki asks. "Of course we are! I'm here after all." Mutsumi says proudly, though she's the most disheveled. "Let's do our best!" Yotsuba doesn't seem too affected. "Best in all of Japan, huh. That'll be quite a sight." Ichika yawns, used to this tiredness. "Let's go." Miku walks ahead, blasting her music as loud as possible to keep herself awake.

"__Uesugi-kun! The fact that you haven't run away is certainly praise worthy!__" The seven of them walk past him while he does his monologue. "Did you guys hear something?" Miku asks as she takes off one ear from her headphones. "It's just Takeda-kun." Itsuki says. "I'm sorry Takeda, it's seven-on-one." Fuutarou says as they make it to school.

* * *

The tests go by faster than expected, feeling more like one of their study sessions and not like an important exam. Mutsumi glances around during their break, finding Takeda enter a washroom after going to the director's office. "So that's where Fuutarou-san is." She mutters as she waits for him outside.

The two boys exit the washroom and, to Mutsumi's surprise, shake hands with smiles on their faces and determination in their eyes. "J-Just what did those two do in there?" She wonders as she calls Fuutarou over to the others and they eat. She has a sandwich and an iced coffee, he actually gets the grilled meat of the combo, Itsuki splurges as usual and the others sneak some food away from her.

* * *

"Alright, second half, here we come!" Yotsuba stands up, followed by everyone. Mutsumi rolls up her sleeves. "I won't let you be the top scoring student without a fight!" She smirks, he flashes one back. "Now I have two rivals. Bring it on. I won't lose to you, or Takeda!" He says.

It's the last exam, they're on the last page. She glances over to her sisters, they seem to be fine, though she can see the gears turning in their heads going into overdrive. Then to Yuusuke-san, he's as confident as ever, his gaze on Fuutarou. And finally, she see's Fuutarou, he's hunched over, periodically shooting up and rubbing his eyes. "He's tired...just how hard did he study? He looks like he's about to pass out!" She thinks as she removes one of her clips and flicks it, hitting him right above his forehead. He looks at it, then back to her, before writing down the last answers he needed.

"Alright...he's done...now all I have to do is..." She writes down her answers, but the words start dancing in her vision. "My head...I..." Her eyes shut as her head touches the desk. She feels a hand on her shoulder and her paper gone when she regains consciousness.

* * *

"__My apologies, I couldn't wake you during the test.__" Takeda stands over her. "Yuusuke-san? Where is everyone?" Mutsumi asks. "__Well, your sisters thought you needed the sleep, they're waiting in the library from what I overheard. As for Uesugi-kun, well...__" He motions with his head at a slumped over Fuutarou. "__He collapsed as soon as he double checked the last page.__" He says as she stands up and walks to his side.

"Why are you so focused on surpassing him anyway?" She asks, scowling at him. "__I want to be an astronaut. I've told this to him before, so I'll make this explanation brief. In this life of mine, this is the only path I've found that will satisfy me. Of course, it's a precipitous one. The right to go to space is only given to a handful of people. So I must be the best, first this school, then Japan itself. I'll make them my rivals to show that I have what it takes to surpass them and reach the stars I dream of!__" He says, gripping a chair. "And he's been number one so long that he has a target on his back." She smirks. "__You catch on quick. I can't afford to lose. My hard work and effort have gotten me this far.__" He looks out the window at the sky. "I guess he's not as bad as I thought." She thinks.

"Then you better keep an eye on me as well. I'm not letting him get every win without putting up a fight, I'm going to surpass him myself, even if it means I have to take ****you**** down as well." She smirks. He turns his gaze to her, then back to him. "__Well then, my rival, we must wait for the results of this battle.__" The two of them wake Fuutarou as she takes her clip back.

* * *

"Master, the results of the national mock exams have arrived, it appears that all of the young misses have passed, miss Mutsumi has exceptional scores." Ebata says as the black car drives through the city. "Takeda-sama has accomplished a spectacular feat of obtaining eighth place nationally. Miss Mutsumi is above him with only two wrong answers in fourth." He slows down. "And, while unfortunate, Uesugi-sama...had no incorrect answers, placing him in first place." Maruo grits his teeth.

"__Impressive, it's the only way to describe it, yeah?__" Takeda says as he swings. "You won this round, Fuutarou-san! I'll get you next time, I swear!" Mutsumi huffs as she leans against the frame of the swing. "__Congratulations.__ You're officially the smartest student in Japan." The two say as Fuutarou flies off his swing, landing in the dirt.

"Still not enough huh..." He thinks to himself. "Why am I on the swings with you, and why are you here?" He asks the two of them. "__Yesterday's enemy is today's friend. Ha ha. This might be what youth is about.__" Yuusuke skids to a halt. "He's here." Mutsumi says as they all walk away from the swings.

"I'd first like to congratulate you, Takeda-kun, on your eighth place. I was told that you are aiming to become a physician. What do you think about coming to my hospital? Having someone as capable as you-" Maruo gets interrupted. "__I am deeply sorry. While your offer is an incredible honor, I would like to spend more time thinking about my future.__" Takeda bows. "I see. I hope to hear a favorable reply." Maruo says.

"Mutsumi-kun, placing fourth nationally is an exceptional feat. As your father, I am deeply proud of you." He doesn't sound it though. "And as your father, I must ask what it is you want with your future." Mutsumi hangs her head in thought. "I have no plans at the moment. I will give you an answer in the future." She says. "What...do I want to do?" She thinks silently, placing a loose fist over her mouth.

* * *

"And finally, Uesugi-kun. I would like to offer you a job, as a tutor. You will be compensated at six times the market rate. The workplace is a fun home environment." His face contorts as he says this, he's trying not to show anger. "I know that all too well." Fuutarou says. "Speaking frankly, I am reluctant to hire you again. This job isn't one to be taken lightly, but it seems that you are more than capable of accomplishing it." He says. "I accept. I was going to do it, even if you didn't ask but getting paid for it makes it better!" He exclaims.

"Ugh. Once a gold digger, always a gold digger it seems." Mutsumi smiles while resting her head in her hands. "But, if grades are all you want from me, then you clearly don't need to hire me." Fuutarou points to Mutsumi. "However, after hearing Itsuki, and Takeda, I have changed my mind. I'll have them all graduate with their next path in sight." He says.

"I see, what a change from how begrudgingly you fulfilled your role in the beginning." Maruo says, causing Mutsumi to chuckle. "You are free to use whatever method you see fit, I believe you will not choose wrongly. But do not forget, you are their home tutor and only that. I trust you know your boundaries." He says menacingly.

"Overprotective as usual, eh dad?" Mutsumi says as they leave Takeda in the park, driving off in the car. "You know that those 'boundaries' won't last long, right?" She says, reaching for the door knob. "That's what scares me. I mean, good intentions or not, your father hates me." He rubs the back of his head.

* * *

"Mutsumi? Uesugi-kun? That was not dad's car, right? What were you-" Itsuki walks up the stairs behind them. Mutsumi smiles as Fuutarou turns. "I'm officially back to being your tutor." Mutsumi opens the door.

"That's amazing! Your achievements have finally been acknowledged! Congratula-hey! Why are you ignoring me?!" Itsuki beams, but then gets curious. "Dad scared him a bit, you can probably guess why with how overprotective he is." Mutsumi fills her in as the three of them walk in.

"Woah, what's all this?" He trips over a box, falling face down on the floor. "We're cleaning up now that things have settle down." Yotsuba says, pulling him up on his feet.

"Hey did you try out the scented candles?" Nino asks when Fuutarou starts to bring the conversation to studying. The look on his face says it all. "You suck at lying." Mutsumi pinches his ear as they move boxes around.

"Looks like we can't study today. I'm heading home." He says reluctantly. "Fucking pussy, come on. At least tell them why." Mutsumi says bluntly, blocking the door. "Why what? Did something happen?" Ichika asks, her eyes serious.

* * *

"What? Dad said that?!" Nino says shocked. "Are you really surprised though, it's dad after all." Ichika says. "Still, I'm glad that you're our tutor again." Yotsuba smiles as she stretches her arms. "You still have to pay me for the time since December. I'm not sure but I think we're up to 450,000 yen now." He says, causing the sisters to look depressed.

"Anything else you want to say?" Nino says, leaning in his direction. "I guess the gloves come off now, huh." Mutsumi chuckles. "I told you that those boundaries won't last long." She teases Fuutarou, who was already flustered by her sisters.

"What's going on?" Itsuki says, clueless. "We'll tell you once he leaves, right girls?" Ichika smirks. "She doesn't know about Miku, Ichika, Nino, or my feelings. She probably knows about Yotsuba's, at least, because of the whole thing at the lake." Mutsumi chuckles at her sister's obliviousness.

* * *

"I'm home!" Miku says from outside, knocking on the door. "I made some bread. Anyone want to try?" She says, sitting down with the others. "Ah, look at the time. Raiha must be waiting for me. Sorry, I gotta go." Fuutarou makes an excuse to get out. "Miku?" Itsuki asks. "No way..." Ichika says. "It's good!" Yotsuba exclaims. Miku grins to Nino. They don't need to say anything to realize what this means, war.

"Well, I'm sure everyone's thinking about this. I bet even he's got plans of his own for the school trip..." Mutsumi says. "In Kyoto, I'm not holding back." She says.

"I will do this! Just you watch!" She smirks as she leaves, heading for a salon with her most recent pay packet in her hands. "Make me a redhead, this shade if possible." She holds up a picture of one of her sisters.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the last of the ones I planned to post on reddit. From here on, everything will be posted here first. Next up, Sisters war then flashback arc. Will write a new chapter whenever Negi finishes an arc.


	7. Chapter 7: Sisters' War

"So that's your plan, huh? Think you'll have a chance to give it to him?" Mutsumi asks as she rows the oars on a boat. The water below them sloshes about, the fountain spurting off in the distance. "Lunch on the first day should be my chance. You won't sabotage me, right?" Miku asks as she takes a bite of her prototype loafs she planned to take home. As she stops rowing and smiles, Mutsumi raises one hand. "Cross my heart and ho-..." She slowly lowers her hand. "I can't promise that, I'm sorry." She says, her face sullen. The water seems to go still, the wind howls as the sky turns from a blue to a bright orange. "Well then Mutsumi, I won't lose." Miku says. Mutsumi just looks off into the distance, something else on her mind.

"What's your plan Yotsuba? You're the class rep, so you have that going for you." She asks as the moonlight reflects off of the links of the chain swing. "Well, I want to play fair. Maybe...maybe I'll take him around where we played that day. If he realizes it on his own, it'll be better than telling him outright." Yotsuba swings forward. "Maybe after lunch. We might be able to sneak out and go to that shrine before anyone notices." She leaps off, landing just short of her previous record. Mutsumi just looks at her with a troubled face.

* * *

In school, Mutsumi walks around alone, her sisters in the library waiting. She passes by Takeda and Maeda on her way there. "**It was his idea. Where the hell is he!?**" Maeda grumbles. "_Hmm, I think I have an idea. Let's go to the washroom._" Takeda says as the fingers on his right hand spasm. "D-Does he have a washroom sensor?" Mutsumi mumbles to herself, opening the door to the library.

The air around the table is tense, their glares towards each other is fierce. "A limit of five, huh?" Itsuki asks, her sisters grumbling to themselves. "It's not like we'll even have to worry about the limit. Those four already have a plan, just them and Fuutarou-san." Mutsumi mutters as Fuutarou walks up and sits at the table.

* * *

"Oh. Miku's here, how rare." Fuutarou says, setting his bag down. "I have work after, so I can't stay long." Miku replies, brushing aside her hair. "It's the first time since the national mock exams that everyone's present, isn't it?" Itsuki asks, looking at him. As she speaks, her elders turn their stares towards her.

"What's with that look Itsuki?" Nino asks. Itsuki gets embarrassed, then tries to get started studying. "Before that, I'd like to talk about the school trip..." Miku starts off the conversation, effectively releasing the kraken.

"The group limit is five, so one of us is going to be separated from the others...Fuutarou, can you and I be in a group?" She says. "Ahm, about that..." He says before Yotsuba speaks up. "I should be with him, We're the class reps, so we'll be called upon anyways. Might as well be in one group so nobody else gets disturbed." She says, asserting her authority.

"No, I'll do it! I've already decided. Fuu-kun and I are going to be in a group. I know you're all scheming something. I want to walk around with the person I love. I won't take no for an answer." Nino stands up from her seat, not caring at all. "Well...uhm…" He mutters as Takeda and Maeda walk in and scan the room. "Oh. Well...that explains why he was nervous."

"I've already formed a group with some guys in class. You have to sort this matter out yourselves." He says, noticing the guys behind him. "Seems like they need something from me. I'll be right back." Fuutarou stands up, walking over to his group with a sigh.

* * *

"I...guess we should've let him explain...hahaha." Ichika chuckles as their faces go red. "We can't change his mind, it seems. He's enjoying their company." Itsuki points to the group, seeing a smile on their tutor's face. "So, what about us?" Miku asks.

"Hmm, it says there's a limit of five people per group." Yotsuba says. "So a group of six isn't allowed." Nino says begrudgingly. "What about two groups of three that just _coincidentally_ stick together?" Mutsumi says. "Hmm, that might work! Who's going with who though?" Ichika asks.

They stare each other down. "How about Ichika, Nino, and I go in one group; Miku, Yotsuba, and Itsuki go in the other?" Mutsumi suggests. Ichika protests, but it's five to one in favor so she was overruled. "This way, we get two rooms too. Which means we can get ready sooner." Miku says.

* * *

"What're you planning? Getting in my way again, Mutsumi?" Ichika scowls at her when they arrive home that day. As Ichika presses her against the wall, her hands pushing on Mutsumi's shoulders, her sister just stares off in the distance with her own grimace. "You said I could trust you, so much for that." She lets go of her as Nino walks in with Yotsuba at her side.

As they come closer, Miku and Itsuki walk in through the front door, having just come home from work. "So, does anyone need anything for the trip? I'm planning on going out shopping tomorrow." Itsuki asks as Miku hands over a croissant, it seems to glisten and shine with the butter leaving perfectly browned flakes. "I...I think I need some new underwear." Yotsuba says, snagging the bread before Itsuki could get her hands on it. "I think I'll go too, I just got paid so I might find something." Mutsumi says.

* * *

Her sisters asleep, Mutsumi sneaks about the apartment, looking into Ichika's luggage for the trip. "She really is too far gone." She fiddles with them as she puts a pair of headphones back, she walks over to the TV and turns it on. "Hey Fuutarou-san. Itsuki, Yotsuba, and I are going to the mall tomorrow. We need to talk, I need help. Bring Raiha-chan, I don't want Yotsuba hearing this." She sends without hesitating.

"Mutsumi? What are you doing awake?" Nino asks as she heads for the bathroom. Mutsumi just lets the silence answer her, her head resting on her hands in deep thought. "Nino, how far would you go for Fuutarou-san?" The sound of water stops and the door creaks open. "I'd knock all of you down if I had to." Nino replies, getting a glass of water. "And if you lose, what would you do?" Nino turns to her, opening her mouth.

* * *

"Alright, what is it?" Fuutarou says as he sits down on a bench. "It must be important if you had to have both of us here." Itsuki says. "I'll get to the point. I'm going to do something horrible in Kyoto. Before you even ask, I need to do this; it's better than the path inaction goes down. That's all I can tell you, since this also hinges on your reaction to my actions." Mutsumi says, removing a familiar wide rimmed hat from her hair and placing it on Itsuki's head. "I won't ask for you to forgive me then, that is your choice. I just ask that you listen to me after I do it, I'll explain it then." She says, leaning back and looking at the ceiling. "Take care of them, I'm counting on you." As the two are left to ponder between themselves, Mutsumi spots Yotsuba in the food court with Raiha.

"Why have me do it? What exactly are you going to do?" Itsuki catches up to her. "It's something mom would...nah, never mind it. I know you can keep them together." Mutsumi says. "Why'd you come wearing this?" She asks, holding the hat. "Because, like this persona, I'll be going away for a while." Itsuki stands there, eyes wide and mouth agape. "Are you coming back?"

"That depends."

* * *

"What do you think she's going to do?" Fuutarou asks when Itsuki walks back. "I...I don't know. But I'm scared." They get up, meeting up with Yotsuba and Raiha. The four of them continue shopping, not finding the sixth sister.

"So, Uesugi-san, what's your group planning to do on the first day?" Yotsuba asks, carrying shopping bags full of clothes. "Well, since we're going to be together as a class on the second day, my group will probably skip the popular spots." He thinks aloud. "Are you going to revisit the places you went, you know...with that girl years ago?" Raiha asks, holding Fuutarou's items. "Maybe. Who knows. Even though I'm the leader, Takeda and Maeda aren't exactly ones to just let me have my way all the time." He groans.

"You should visit that temple where the god of scholars is. If only you had their divine intervention, I wouldn't have had to deal with your sextuplet schemes." Fuutarou says jokingly as the four of them leave. "Alright. Preparations are complete." Mutsumi says as she rubs her eyes. "Tears? It's too early to have regrets."

* * *

"We're just going to follow them, huh?" Itsuki asks. "Well, that's what everyone's thinking of doing. Even if we don't want to, we can't really stop them." Mutsumi says, seeing Itsuki put on the hat. "Alright, that's in place...now..." The six of them trail the boys as they visit the temple of the god of scholars. "Fuutarou came here first? I'm not surprised." Miku says, clutching a paper bag and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "This temple, I should've prayed to the god here when we went here last time." Yotsuba says. "Those two..." Mutsumi feels a hole in her stomach. "Hey, they're moving. Let's go." Ichika motions them ahead.

"Woah...Torii! There's so many!" Yotsuba says, running slightly ahead. "I've seen them in photos before, however the real thing is truly breathtaking." Itsuki says, awestruck. "Let's take a picture!" Nino pulls out her phone, they all pose and take pictures for two minutes. "Where did Fuutarou go?" Miku asks as they all realize. "They got ahead, come on. We have to catch up." Mutsumi says as she and Yotsuba lead the charge up the path.

"H-How much farther...do we have...have to go?" Miku says, losing her breath. She takes a step forward as her leg slips. "Gotcha! You okay sis?" Mutsumi catches her, slinging her arm over her shoulder. "Yeah...thanks." Miku smiles. Mutsumi catches a glimpse of it before looking away. "It must be nice to rely on someone else to do all the work, eh Miku?" Nino taunts. "But at least you don't resort to cheap tricks, unlike a certain villainess." She glances to Ichika, who clutches her bag. The six of them arrive at the intersection.

"I guess we have to split up." Ichika says. "Well, we're already divided in two groups for class, let's just split up that way." Yotsuba says. "We'll take the path on the right then." Itsuki says as their group heads off. "We should go too, if Fuutarou-san is already up there, then he might be leaving before we make it to the top." Mutsumi says as Nino and Ichika begrudgingly follow.

* * *

"So, what are you scheming Ichika?" Nino asks as they walk up the path. "I don't have anything planned. What gave you that idea?" She lies, her eyes giving her away. "Give it a rest, both of you. Unlike you, I actually want to enjoy this trip instead of worrying over some boy." Mutsumi lies. "Come on, work..." She thinks. "So you're giving up? What happened to your gusto a few days ago?" Ichika asks, a small smirk on her face. "Alright, I knew it was too good to be true."

"Oh, a washroom." Nino exclaims. "Perfect timing, I think I touched something on one of the torii. It's making my hand tingle." Mutsumi says. "That's why you shouldn't go and touching random things." Ichika says as Nino walks in. Mutsumi turns, pretending to go in. "I knew it!" She thinks as she hears Ichika take off ahead of them. She pulls out her phone, checking the screen as the map on it shows two blips. "With her pace I'll be able to catch up." She breaks into a run. "Itsuki's group is going to reach it at around the same time too, but maybe she just stayed behind and let Yotsuba run ahead." She thinks as she matches her footfalls with Ichika to mask the sound.

"She hasn't noticed me yet. Good, now if I can just get close enough." She thinks as Ichika takes her hands down from her neck. "Just a bit more..."

* * *

"Looks like I made it first..." Ichika mutters to herself as she hears footsteps come up the other path. "Ichika...why do you have my sweater?" Miku asks as another set of footsteps come up behind Ichika. "Alright...I made it...Now to wait for Fuu..." Mutsumi says, stopping when she sees Yotsuba and Miku. "They're here early, but my phone says Itsuki's still coming up...did they..." She thinks as the blip from Itsuki's hat slowly makes it's way to the one in Ichika's headphones.

"Mutsumi...you too?" Miku says, her voice faltering and her eyes shaky. "How could you?! I thought I could trust you!" Miku bursts out. "You were the one that pushed me to act! Why would you do this!" Miku clenches her fists. "'It'll be okay, I'm here...' You said that six years ago..." Yotsuba mutters. "You traitor!" The two of them walk up to Mutsumi as Itsuki makes it to the top, she's talking with Fuutarou. "To think you'd stoop so low! I trusted you! Miku trusted you! And this is what you do?! You're just like **her** six years ago!" Yotsuba grabs her sister.

"Mutsumi...what did you do?" Ichika thinks to herself as she puts her hands to her face. She looks at the youngest sister, dressed in a similar sweater as her and the third, wearing the same headphones that the third and she... "My headphones..." Ichika's eyes focus on Mutsumi's headphones, or rather her own headphones. "To think you'd sabotage Miku's plan! I wanted to play fair, but you...Do you know how hard she worked for this?!" Yotsuba shakes Mutsumi. "She spent weeks doing this! And for you to throw her efforts away-"

"Enough!" Fuutarou yells. Everyone turns their attention to him, except for Mutsumi. Miku's anger fades as she feels tears roll down her face, Yotsuba's turns to shame as she lets go of Mutsumi. "So, this is your plan?! Look at me Mutsumi!" Fuutarou says, enraged at the sight of Miku and Yotsuba's faces. Mutsumi doesn't turn to him, instead looking at Ichika with an accepting somber smile. "I said look at me!" He snaps, running to Mutsumi's side and pulling her shoulder so he can see her face. "Y-You're smiling!? You...You..." Itsuki walks up, looking at Yotsuba and Miku, trying to calm them down. "Fuutarou...I..." Miku couldn't even finish her sentence before the tears became too much to hold back. She bolts off, meeting Nino on her way down.

"Miku? W-What? What the hell did you do?!" Nino runs up, seeing Mutsumi in her disguise. "Mutsumi! You've taken it too far! You made Miku cry!" Nino slaps Mutsumi across the face. "Didn't you hear what I said that night!? How desperate are you to win to resort to this!?" Nino readies another slap as Mutsumi turns to face her. "I thought Ichika was bad, but you're worse!"

"So what? You said you'd knock us down just to get what you want. What makes it so bad if I do it?" Mutsumi remarks in a monotone voice, sneaking a glance to Ichika. "Because..." Nino glares, staring Mutsumi straight in the eye.

* * *

"If I lose, I'd still be happy for one of us." Nino says, finishing her glass of water and returning to bed. Mutsumi shuts the TV and follows her. "I...I'm sorry everyone."

* * *

"Uesugi! Go after Miku!" Nino yells at him. Yotsuba follows him as Itsuki walks up to Ichika. "Ichika, Nino. Sleep in our room tonight. Let's give her time to think about what she's done." Itsuki scowls at Mutsumi, who is standing with her face to the sky. Mutsumi walks off as Takeda and Maeda come up, along with other visitors. "There's a tracking chip in the hat Itsuki, behind the ribbon. It looks like this." Mutsumi pulls out a small microchip from behind one of the muffs in the headphones. "Is that all you have to say!? Hey! Answer me!" Nino yells as Mutsumi walks down.

"Let's take the other path, I don't want to see her for a while." Nino says to Itsuki. "You coming?" Ichika is standing there, staring at the path Mutsumi took. "Y-Yeah..." She turns and spots something on the ground.

* * *

"Uesugi-san, I think I see her. Look!" Yotsuba points over to a bus as the two of them rush over. "Miku..." She says, taking the seat beside her. "I...I just wanted to show you...how hard I've been..." Miku mutters. Fuutarou doesn't know what to say, so he gets off of the bus. "Take care of her Yotsuba..." He says as his phone buzzes. "What the hell are you doing now?!" He exclaims in anger as he reads the text.

* * *

"Next, Itsuki." Mutsumi says as she takes her bag out of the room. "And send..." She taps her phone as she leaves her keys to the hotel room on Ichika's bed. She heads out, wearing civilian clothing and a mask to hide her face. "One ticket to Tokai." She says as she pays for a ride on the bullet train.

* * *

"Seriously, what's with her!" Nino exclaims as they wander about Kyoto. "Nino, why do you think she did it?" Ichika asks. "Who knows? That girl is troublesome. I'll give her an earful later in the room." She exclaims as she angrily stuffs her face with an onigiri. "What the hell is she thinking!" Itsuki exclaims as she checks her phone, causing the other two to stop.

* * *

"Alright, finally back." Mutsumi thinks as she unlocks the door to the apartment. It's quiet, to be expected, as it's empty. She remembers the day when they moved in, how happy everyone was to be together again. "Well, no time to waste." She says as she rummages around and finds a fancy looking card. "Goodbye everyone." She locks the door and leaves her key in the mailbox. She walks over to a familiar high-rise, using the elevator to get to the 30th floor. "I'm home..." She says to herself in the barren suite.

* * *

"Mutsumi! I'm coming in..." Ichika says as she uses her copy of the key. "So...she really left." She mutters to herself as she turns on the lights. Two bags of luggage in the corner of the room only confirm it further. "I...Mutsumi..." She lays on the bed, knocking something to the floor. "Is this...her phone? She left without it." Ichika turns it on, tears falling onto the screen when it lights up with the picture they took on the boat ride back from the island. There's one notification, one text from an unknown number. "Find me sis...please forgive me..."

* * *

"Is Miku alright?" Nino asks Yotsuba as she and Itsuki sit with her for dinner. "She's in our room, she's stopped crying at least. She seems like she wants to forget about today and try again tomorrow." Yotsuba says. "Sheesh, when did she get so headstrong? The old Miku wouldn't even be able to leave the room...I'm glad though..." Nino smiles. "I don't know when, but it was after last years finals I think. Now that I think about it, ever since she went to the washroom with Mutsumi and Ichika she's been bolder." Yotsuba puts some fish in her mouth. "Mutsumi...about her..." Itsuki says.

The three of them rush into the room, only finding Ichika looking out the window while sitting on the bed. "Damn, she planned this all out." Nino says. "I should've stopped her! If only I stopped her!" Itsuki curses herself. "Even leaving was part of her plan? I'm not surprised." Yotsuba clenches her fist. "Shut up." Ichika says.

* * *

"_Uesugi-kun, is everything alright with the Nakano sisters?_" Takeda asks as Maeda stands up and leaves their table. "Yeah. We need to do this, they need it now more than ever." Fuutarou says as a staff from the hotel comes up. "He just called you Uesugi-kun, right? This is for you Uesugi Fuutarou-kun." They say, handing him a letter. "Class rep, my group is now only comprised of two people. I heard that my sisters are in a group of three. You're smart, put two and two together. Also don't forget abou-" He rips it up before his mouth can say what his eyes read.

* * *

"Ichika. Come with me today. Uesugi-san is going to be free after lunch." Yotsuba says as Ichika puts on her piercing. "Yeah...sure..." Ichika says, her mind somewhere else. "Where are the others?" Ichika asks. "Nino is with Uesugi-san right now. They both want to forget about yesterday, honestly so do I." Yotsuba says, causing Ichika to feel dejected.

"Itsuki is with Miku right now, she said thanks for giving back the bread by the way." Yotsuba ties her ribbon. "Yotsuba...there's something I want to say before we go out." Ichika looks at Mutsumi's phone, looking at the lock screen wallpaper again. "About Mutsumi...she..."

* * *

"Still can't forget about it, huh?" Fuutarou says as Nino grumbles. "Just, aaargghh. I can't even begin to say how mad I am. We're family, but she had the gall to do that to Miku! And her face, her damn face! She looked happy, like she planned it all out from the start!" Nino rants as they stand by Kiyomizu-dera. She calms down as she looks out from the railing. "Hey, isn't this where that photo you have was taken? Lemme see it." Her mood gets better. "I don't have it anymore. Mutsumi took it from me." His face contorts.

"I just ask that you listen to me after I do it, I'll explain it then." Mutsumi's words enter Fuutarou's thoughts. "Mutsumi, you better explain everything soon." He grumbles to himself. "Hey, when she went missing last time, how was she like?" Nino asks. "Well, she blamed herself. She really beat herself up over it, she wouldn't talk or...eat..." He catches himself. "You don't think that she..." The both of them run off to find Itsuki and Miku.

* * *

"Mutsumi, just what are you planning? Is it over yet?" Itsuki ponders as Miku pulls her to the area that sells charms. "Hey Miku. What do you think of Mutsumi...after everything that's happened?" She asks, causing Miku to stop and grip her hand tighter. "I...I feel betrayed. She always put us first, even if she knew that it would just get in her way, but then she does this. All of my effort went to waste yesterday, but I won't let it get to me now. After all, I already confessed to Fuutarou last year." She says, holding the paper bag of her bread in her arms.

"You confessed to him already? When?" Itsuki asks. "Well, it was late at night. I went over to his house after...Mutsumi brought me there." Nino and Fuutarou walk up to the of them. "Itsuki, this might be worse than she let on!" Fuutarou says, exasperated. "That depends." Itsuki's eyes widen as she remembers. "She won't, will she?" She says. "We need to get everyone together, what's taking Yotsuba and Ichika so long, it's almost lunch." Fuutarou says as they walk off in search for the missing sisters. They search until lunch is almost finished. "Where are they?" Nino asks as she hears Miku reach into her paper bag. "Come on, let's keep looking. Here, everyone take one." She hands some bread out.

"Mutsumi...You've got some nerve...leaving us again." Nino thinks to herself as she takes a bite. "Thanks Miku, let's check the hotel, maybe they never left."

* * *

"What? You saw that...Yotsuba, I'm so sorry..." Ichika says, covering her mouth. "Seeing Mutsumi yesterday reminded me of it." Yotsuba says, leaning back to lie down on the bed. "Still...I'm...I don't even know how much it hurt you to see me take Fuutarou-kun away from you all those years ago." Ichika leans forward, hunching her back and wiping away some tears. "Don't be...it didn't hurt for long. Mutsumi helped me feel better." Yotsuba says. "Though...now she's the one causing someone pain. That traitor." Yotsuba grits her teeth. "She always told me, family comes first. Family won't betray you." Ichika says, clutching her sister's phone. "So much for that. What a hypocrite." Yotsuba snarls. "No, she isn't..."

"Actually, those headphones yesterday were mine. I guess she took them off me when I let my guard down. I...was planning on doing the same thing. I guess I should've listened to her...she tried to stop me." Ichika's eyes overflow. "Ichika...we'll get her back." Yotsuba sits up, a smile on her face. "She's always been there for us, it's time for us to do the same."

"You got that right!" Fuutarou says, standing in the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?" Yotsuba asks. "Long enough to hear the important things. You really made this extremely complicated by not telling me about your sisters Yotsuba." He says as it starts to rain.

* * *

The rest of the tour is cancelled, not like the six of them were planning on going back. "Alright, we'll be picking courses individually tomorrow. We need to think of something as soon as possible so let's all pick the same one." Fuutarou says, putting his notepad back in his bag. "How about course B? The gardens would probably be the most quiet so we wouldn't be disturbed." Itsuki points out. "Any objections?" Fuutarou asks, no reply. "Then it's settled. It's time to repay what we owe to that impulsive brat." He smirks.

* * *

"Today's the last day of the trip, huh..." Mutsumi sits at the table with an egg and some rice. "I wonder if they're having fun..." She looks up at the second floor of the apartment. She looks back at her plate, her food wet with droplets of water. "How...how long has I been crying?" She wipes away her tears as she loses her appetite. She walks over to the bathroom, getting into a pre-made bath. "Will they forgive me?" She sinks into the water. "Are they worrying about me?" Sinking deeper. "Did I go too far?" She's now completely below the water holding her breath. "Mom, I'm sorry..."

It's sunset now, footsteps walk to the table, seeing a phone next to a plate of rice and an egg, they pick it up. "Are you sure about this? You'll be leaving them again." Maruo's voice says from the phone. "I'm..." Mutsumi says, packing all her things into an even larger suitcase. A doorbell interrupts her as she goes to answer it.

* * *

"Don't you dare run away again!" Nino grabs Mutsumi by her shoulders and pulls her out into the hallway. "You made us worry so much, what the hell were you thinking!" Miku says, pinning her to the wall. Everyone is there, glaring at her. "Mutsumi..." Ichika says as Miku lets her take the lead. "I'm sorry..." Ichika pulls her into a tight embrace. "I should've listened, I should've listened."

"Let's take it inside." The seven of them enter, seeing the place barely touched. "Is that all you've eaten?" Miku asks, pointing to the sad meal. "Let's get to work then, give us fifteen minutes." Nino says as the two of them enter the kitchen. "Did you guys have fun?" Mutsumi asks, looking down at her hands. "No, not really. We spent the entire trip worrying about a certain someone." Fuutarou says teasingly. "I see..." She says. "Sorry..." Mutsumi starts heading for her room, but Yotsuba gets in her way. "Out of my way Yotsuba."

"Sit down Mutsumi. It'll be okay, we're here." Yotsuba says with a gentle smile. "Here..." Fuutarou hands something over. "Wait, what's that?" Itsuki asks. "I planned to give it at a better time, but take this." She opens it up. "A photo album?" She asks as she flips over the pages and pages of pictures. "So you were behind those peeping tom incidents." Ichika says as Mutsumi shuts the album. "I see. I'll take it with me on the plane." Mutsumi says.

* * *

"Plane? What? Why?" Itsuki asks as everyone stops what they're doing. "It's better if I went away." She says. "I don't know what's going through your head, but nobody here wants that!" Nino says, walking up to her. "And next time, tell us! We're in this together, no matter what. You can trust us!" Nino gets in Mutsumi's face. "Nino...take care of them." Mutsumi starts walking up the stairs. "Them? What about you? You're family too, so don't act like we're not!" Nino can see a tear roll down Mutsumi's face as she pulls her burner phone out. "Dad, cancel the flight."

"You know, there's a few pages left at the back of that album." Fuutarou says, pulling out a camera.

* * *

That night, the seven of them sleep there, or at least that's what everyone should be doing. Mutsumi stands on the balcony, looking up at the stars. "Nino, I know you can hear me." The wind blows. "There's something on my mind. How come you helped Miku, Ichika, and Yotsuba, but not me?" Nino asks, leaning on the railing beside her. "You didn't need it. Those three were holding themselves back, but you confessed to him on your own." Mutsumi feels her hair flowing in the breeze.

"Actually, if anything, you need to hold back a bit." She adds. "Why though? You love him too, so why?" Nino asks, brushing her hair aside. "You said it best, we're family. That's why." Mutsumi says, turning to face Nino. "That's so cheesy." Nino turns. "Yeah, I know." Mutsumi giggles. "Don't leave, okay? We'll work through the next problem together." Nino says. The two of them share a hug before going to sleep.

* * *

"Thanks Itsuki...I heard that Ichika already told you everything. Thanks for coming for me." Mutsumi says as she takes her suitcase out the door. "You know, I wonder what mom would think of me right now." Mutsumi wonders as the two of them walk to the run down apartment. "I think she'll be happy." Itsuki smiles. "She's probably happier with you, you kept everyone together, even after what I did." Itsuki turns to her. "I didn't."

"What do you mean?" Mutsumi asks as they walk up the stairs. "The one thing that brought us together...were our memories of what you did for us..." Itsuki says, causing Mutsumi to blush. "Well, except Nino...I haven't done anything for her yet." She chuckles as she opens the door.

* * *

"Mutsumi, there's something you need to know." Yotsuba says.


	8. Chapter 8: Certain things and I

"Why'd we have to go here for this Yotsuba?" The spring breeze rustles the trees. "To make sure nobody hears, only this isn't exactly something people would be happy to hear." Yotsuba says, her ribbon blowing to the side as their reflection shakes with the ripples in the water. "It all started six years ago..."

* * *

"We were indistinguishable back then. Not only our faces, but our personalities were identical. It came in handy a few times, especially when we played with the other kids...but even back then, I had a feeling I was different from everyone else." Yotsuba says, a wistful look in her eyes. "I was better at sports compared to everyone. It felt nice being better than them, people looking up to me." The wind dies down and the air is still. "But, that means I had my weak points too. I made the most mistakes among the six of us."

"One day, the six of us went out to get some flowers for mom. She had just gotten over her illness, or so we thought. We saved up our money and Ichika lead us around. But I lost the wallet, making all our effort go to waste." Her head hangs low, hands clenched. "I was stupid. It was my fault, and because of that, we all had to look for it. We never found it too, but came across six of the same flower. Mom didn't smile though, even when we got enough to make a bouquet of them. She stood there and looked at the six of us, and then she suddenly pulled us into a hug." The fountain spouts water in the distance. "Then came the trip."

* * *

"Itsuki, come on! We're going to be left behind." Mutsumi says from across the barrier. "We're going to be late. I know how you feel, but we have to go." Ichika says as she pries Itsuki off of their mother. "Oh is that..." The seven of them turn, seeing Maruo walking up to them. "Well, I was going to introduce him to you eventually...He's like a fan of mine." Rena says as her six daughters board the train to Kyoto.

"Could they be dating already?" Nino asks, holding a pair of aces in her hand. "Dad, huh? I wonder what kind of guy he is." Itsuki says, revealing her royal flush. "Hey, don't get ahead of yourself." Miku says as they leave the train. "Still, what would it be like if he was our dad?" Mutsumi walks ahead of everyone, her head tilted back to glance at her sisters. It was only for a moment, but she couldn't see where she was going.

**Bang**

"Oh, sorry. Are you okay?" She says, looking at the dark haired girl sitting on the ground in front of her. "It's my bad, don't worry about it. I wasn't paying attention." The girl says, standing up and walking off with one of her friends. "Is she from another school?" Ichika asks. "It's really crowded, let's hold each other's hands. Yotsuba..." Itsuki reaches out.

"Oh no...I've really done it this time. I'm lost." Yotsuba says, stranded in a city she didn't know.

* * *

"I really panicked back there. I had to get back. The six of us had to stay together...right? That's what mom used to say, but I was starting to think about it. I caught myself, getting at myself for thinking about it. That's when I saw a certain boy, and I was jealous of him. Or would it be envious? Either way, he was alone and seemed to be fine, I wanted to be like him, even a little."

* * *

"Sorry, but could you lend that to us? What's wrong?" A cop says to a certain young blonde. "He's innocent. I saw everything." Yotsuba says, coming down the stairs. "Who the heck are you?" He says in response, the cops leading an old hag away from the kids.

"Look! You can see Kyoto station from here! We were just there earlier!" Yotsuba says. "Woah! Seriously!?" The boy says, looking through his camera. Catching a glance and posing, Yotsuba starts smiling. "Huh? You're not gonna take it?" She asks as he starts to march away. "Don't follow me anymore." He says in a huff.

"Wooooooow! Look at the charms! Let's go buy some!" Yotsuba calls out to him. "Why are you following me around? Go away!" He says. "You're looking for someone, aren't you? So am I." She says, smiling. "I can do it by myself. Go bother someone else."

"It has to be you. Since we're both by ourselves and feeling lonely, we should try to get along. Because you're...you're necessary to me." Yotsuba says, leaving him stunned. In his daze, she walks over and takes the camera from him, they take a photo before Yotsuba leaves to buy six charms. They walk down a path surrounded with trees, the sky dark before they reach it's end. "Ah, it's already this late." Yotsuba exclaims. "Geh- It's already the middle of the night..." They boy says as the two of them walk to a shrine of some sort.

"It's because you kept dragging me everywhere..." He grumbles to her. "But you were pretty gung-ho about it too, Fuutarou-kun." Yotsuba says, following behind him. "Whatever. Arguing about it now would be pointless. You don't have a cellphone, right?" Fuutarou says, his eyes closed in thought. "Yeah...the teachers might be looking everywhere for us..." Yotsuba replies. "For now, let's just go catch a bus." He starts walking off. "Okay...ah." Yotsuba checks her wallet.

"I might've used all the money I had buying those charms this afternoon." Fuutarou turns to face her. "It's all because you bought six of the same damn thing like a dumbass! At least think it through!" He snaps at her. "Ahaha...oops..." She laughs it off. He pulls something from his pocket. "Just so you know, all I have is this 200 yen coin here. I'm not lending you anything." He says. "Okay, I understand. Then be careful on your way-" Her face is shocked with the sound of the coin hitting others as Fuutarou offers it to the shrine.

"Oh. Now it's gone." He turns to her, somewhat shocked himself. "Huh?" Was all she could say as he slumps over and sits down. "Since my family's poor, we've always just used a five yen coin. Pretty cheap, right?" He says. "Wait- I could've used that money to make a phone call. Well, I'm sure someone will find us." He says, realizing his mistake then shrugging it off. Yotsuba looks at him with concern. "Fuutarou-kun… You don't find it tough being poor?"

* * *

"We talked and talked, making a certain promise to each other. Just the two of us." Yotsuba smiles faintly, holding something in her hand. "I promised to work hard for mom. We both promised to study hard to make life easier. Then, later that night...we were found by dad and brought to the inn where everyone else was."

* * *

"Yotsuba..." Mutsumi says, pointing at something. "What?" She asks, the last thing she could let out before her breath left her. "That's..." The two of them looked on, seeing Fuutarou with Ichika, smiling as if nothing happened. "Ichika..." Mutsumi clenches her fist, turning to Yotsuba. "Yotsuba, are you alright?" She places her hands on Yotsuba's face. "It'll be okay, I'm here." Mutsumi says, pulling her out of their view and hugging her. She turns her head and glares at Ichika.

* * *

"After that night, I started changing. I started wanting to be different, so it wouldn't happen again. Looking back, I may have gone overboard. It started simple, with one of these, but I wanted more; I wanted to win, to leave everyone behind. I had an edge ever since that trip, based on my grades" Yotsuba says, taking off a hat she got from Itsuki and pointing to her ribbon. "I showed mom, to find out what she thought. She dismissed me as Itsuki came up. This was when she started wearing her pins, and mom called them cute." Her fists tighten.

"...Even if you weren't number one, each and every one of you is special. As a parent, I wish for you all to stay together... No matter what happens... What's important isn't where you are, but that the six of you are together." Yotsuba quotes her mom. "Now...I can see that she said that because she knew she didn't have a lot of time left, but in the moment I was angry. It's like she just threw away everything I was proud of, everything I tried so hard to do. Was studying so hard really not important? I wanted to prove her wrong. She couldn't see any of it though, she died not long after that visit to the hot springs." She looks down at the water. "Then, mom's last wish didn't come true either..."

* * *

"Mutsumi! Don't go!" Miku says, crying and clutching onto Mutsumi's arm. "Please! Don't leave us too!" Nino falls to her knees, her head in her hands and droplets of water slipping between her fingers. "Mutsumi! Come back!" Yotsuba reaches out her hand as Maruo and Mutsumi walk off, meeting up with a man in the boarding area of the plane. "Mutsumi!" Itsuki cries out as the five remaining sisters watch as she boards the plane.

* * *

"After that...we moved to the apartment, and school started in Kurobara. We were under a lot of pressure, after all, if you failed the make up of the make up test then it's over for you. You already know what happened, I was the only one that failed among the five of us, what you don't know is how and why." Yotsuba hides her face with her hands.

"After everything that happened, I wanted to leave my sisters behind even more. If Mutsumi did, then why shouldn't I?" She said. "At first, I tried to do it with my grades. I crammed every chance I got to try to be the smartest of the five of us. I even taught them a few times. I was happy, I was a bit more different, more special than them. I even got the best score in a test, as hard as it is to believe after what you've seen of my grades. I showed it to dad and he...dismissed me like mom did." She says.

"Even after all that, all the studying I did, I even refused club activities and gave up my video games; after all that, I still didn't feel like my efforts weren't being rewarded. I started to wonder why nobody was proud of me." Yotsuba rubs her eyes. "Then, it suddenly felt like it wasn't good enough. Even when I tried my best, Miku got a better grade than me in a test. I tried and tried harder, but my grades weren't getting any better; they were slipping actually, until I realized it when I saw a failed test with my name. I started wondering why I tried so hard, after all, the message I got from mom was that being special didn't matter. I gave up on my grades when we got to first year, instead I'll be special at something that they couldn't, I knew they couldn't."

"I accepted every club that wanted me, being able to stand on a stage they couldn't made me so happy. I started pushing them away, I was finally different and I wanted it to stay like that. I was getting praised, getting recognized; my sisters left in my dust. I was number one, I was special...for a time." Yotsuba starts rowing the boat. "You know how our story with that school ended. I flunked out, on my own. On my own...I was almost left on my own...almost. Even after my friends from the clubs left, when the teachers gave up on me; when I wanted to be special, I had pushed them away but they still stayed with me."

"That's when I realized what mom meant, or at least that's what I thought. Mom said that we shouldn't be special, we should just stick together; that's what she meant right?" I started to work, to live, for everyone else. That's the Yotsuba you met. I may have made too big of a correction, though. I had to hide my feelings from everyone, I didn't want to be special. It would've been like that, until that night..."

* * *

"Why?! Why hide the truth from him?! What gives you the right to say what he does and doesn't know!" She asks, somewhat frustrated at the roundabout way Yotsuba did things. "You wouldn't know! You weren't here! You left us Mutsumi!" Yotsuba slowly stands up, but her head is still facing the ground. "I shouldn't tell him, everyone else worked so hard so I shouldn't be special just because we met years ago!" Yotsuba gives her reason, though Mutsumi isn't convinced.

"Shouldn't be special?! Yotsuba, stop speaking nonsense! You're special, you'll always be, so let's let him know that so you don't have to keep lying to yourself." Mutsumi puts her hand to Yotsuba's arms, facing her.

* * *

"I think I realized now why I wanted to be different, why I wanted to be special. If I was different, then Ichika wouldn't have been able to pass herself off as me that night. After mom died, I lost my purpose for studying. I tried being special, but it ended up hurting me and the people around me; I tried to not be special, but I ended up hurting myself and others. Now I think I've found the right way though. And it's all thanks to you." Yotsuba smiles as the fountain in the lake sprays water on the boat from above. She rows to shore.

* * *

"Where have you been? It's late." Itsuki asks as Yotsuba walks through the door. "You're soaking wet, go take a shower or else you'll get sick." Nino points to the bathroom.

"How'd it go?" Mutsumi says, waiting inside the bathroom, looking in the mirror. "The fountain sprayed us." Yotsuba smiles. "Good job sis. I'm sure that your efforts will be rewarded someday. Now get in, I got the bath ready for you."

* * *

**A/N: **I'll wait til the whole vacation arc is over to write the next bit of this. Any suggestions of what to do in the meantime?


	9. Chapter 9: Atonement

**A/N:** I couldn't wait until the vacation arc was over. I'm thankful that Negi made a time skip. It let me slot this in before the events of chapter 91.

* * *

It hasn't been long since their trip to Kyoto. Even if things have been patched up, the memory of the day still remains in the back of everyone's mind. Mutsumi knew that she'd hurt their trust. Even with everyone trying their best to get things back to normal, nothing will ever feel the same again. Maybe that's a good thing, she could hope to make their bond stronger.

They had time off of school today, but that didn't mean that they were free to do as they wish. She had reached her quota for the week early, so she was left to her own devices. Her sisters and Fuutarou, on the other hand, still had to work. It was lonely, much like her days in that apartment just a few nights ago. Mutsumi wanders around, looking for something, anything to do. Giving up, she goes to get her bag.

Taking a small box from inside it, she sits down at the kotatsu. "Hidden cameras: check. Mics: All accounted for. Spare parts: almost depleted." She sighs. Setting everything back inside, she grabs a black hoodie and heads out. She goes to a shop that she's been to before, a small tech shop brimming with circuits, chips, and boards. "Nakano-san. Out of parts again?" The owner greets her.

"Give me the usual. I could use a few speakers too, got any small ones?" She checks her wallet, luckily she got paid extra for getting her quota done so fast. She felt at ease here, nobody knew of what she'd done except for her. Nobody judged her, since they had nothing to judge. To the people here, she was just another customer.

"Why do you need so many transmitters though? That's the fifth one this month." The shop owner sets a set of miniature speakers down, some the size of her thumb. "My dog keeps shorting them out. He runs into puddles and messes with my tracker." She lies, sighing in annoyance to make it believable. "Would you like some waterproofing? I think I have a few cases that'll keep your work dry." The owner offers, but Mutsumi happily declines.

"In any case, take care of your things, Nakano-san." Mutsumi takes her leave, putting her hood up and stuffing her supplies into the pocket of the hoodie. "I should probably disassemble those cameras, I don't need spy cams if all boss wants can be faked by Ichika and Itsuki." She mutters to herself as she passes the street where two of her sisters are.

* * *

"Oh, Mutsumi? I'm on my break right now." Miku turns as the bell rings with Mutsumi's entry. "Did you need anything?"

"Not really. The house is just really quiet." Mutsumi shrugs. "Say cheese." She presses her thumb to her palm just as Miku was putting a slice of banana bread to her mouth.

The sound of the shutter could only barely be heard as Miku looks at her. "Why do you have that?" Miku asks as Mutsumi removes a camera she hid beside her neck, hidden by her hair.

"Boss wants me to take pictures of an actress, but I don't need a hidden camera so I have a bunch lying around." Mutsumi opens her phone. "You look ridiculous by the way." She shows the screen to her sister. Miku's cheeks were puffed, filled with the fruity loaf. Seeing this, Miku offers up part of her lunch, some cream cheese and another slice of bread.

"Thanks Miku." Mutsumi accepts it, taking a seat at Miku's table. "Sis...are you still mad?"

"No. Mutsumi, you're still hung up on that?" Miku lays her elbow on the table, resting her chin on a closed hand. Mutsumi looked into her eyes, they were staring back at her, through her. Those same eyes she brought to tears not but a few days ago were looking at her, and the faintest hint of anger was trying to hide itself behind that deep blue sea.

"Yeah. I am. Is there anything you want? I can get it for you if you want." Mutsumi says, slowly taking a bite of the bread; it was good. Her words pained her. She felt like she was being cheap. She knew she couldn't buy back that trust, but what could she do?

"You're doing it again." Miku says, bringing Mutsumi's attention back to her. She looks at her curiously, bringing her hand down. "You worry too much, Mutsumi."

"How'd you get in my head?"

"You do that thing with your hand every time you start thinking deeply." Miku places a loose fist in front of her mouth. "I'm not mad, really." She says, clenching the fist in front of her mouth.

"You're lying. That hand gave you away." Mutsumi points to Miku's fist.

"I guess I fooled myself, huh? Maybe I am a bit mad, but don't worry about it." Miku looks at her bread, taking another bite. "Though, I have been thinking of buying something." She leans over and whispers something into her ear. Mutsumi finishes her food and takes her leave, waving Miku off with a smile.

* * *

She glances across the street, seeing Fuutarou and Nino heading in and out of the back frantically. "I don't think now's a good time. But if it's just getting orders out..." She doesn't even hesitate anymore. She pulls her hood up and walks in, hiding her face and hair.

It's even more hectic inside, the sudden influx of customers is leaving the staff stunned. Mutsumi spots Nino about to head to the back, and she runs into her to knock both of them down. "I'm so sorry." She says in a high pitched voice, sneaking her hand behind Nino to pluck one of her ribbons out of her hair. They get back up and Nino bolts into the kitchen.

Mutsumi waits by the entrance of the kitchen, observing the patterns of everyone inside. "Alright, the manager will turn around in three seconds..." She thinks before she bolts to the backroom. "Perfect, a spare uniform."

Disguised as her sister, she moves silently through the building. She takes orders out, making glances at the manager who was watching all of his employees. They get through the rush of customers, most of them foreigner tourists or families with kids craving something sweet. When there were only a handful of easily dispatched customers left, she changes back and sneaks out and sits at a table. Fuutarou notices her and she orders a slice of mocha cake.

"We made it!" A staff member says in the background as Nino brings Mutsumi's cake out to her table. "That went easier than I thought." Fuutarou says, taking some dirty plates out to the back. "Nakano-san, you really pulled your weight today, and then some. I might give you a raise at this rate." The manager says, going into the kitchen. Nino looks curiously at Mutsumi, who responds with a wink and a shushing finger. Mutsumi pulls down her hood, reaching into the ribbon that was tucked away inside it.

* * *

She walks home before sundown, finding the lights on. "Your shoot ended early, huh?" Mutsumi says as she opens the door on Ichika studying.

"You never stop, do you?" Mutsumi sits beside her, glancing down at her notes. "You got question five wrong. Wrong Y coordinates." She points as Ichika bends over to see it.

"Hey Mutsumi? Why did you do that in Kyoto? If you did that then Fuutarou-kun would hate me and you'd..."

"I'm going to stop you there. You're spouting nonsense."

"Don't you resent me?"

"No, not at all." Mutsumi says, shifting her weight to get a bit closer. "We're family, Ichika. I'd never let you hurt yourself, even unwittingly." She smiles as she notices Ichika's hand go into her pocket.

"Well, it's not much. Please believe me, I'm sorry." Ichika looks her in the eye, her eyes as true and blue as Mutsumi's. She extends her hand.

"I never stopped." A black bracelet falls on her hand, a golden honeycomb pattern shines through the matted accessory.

* * *

The rest of the family arrives some time after sundown, all except one. "Where could she be?" Miku asks, setting her assigned work on her pile of complete papers. The four there have been at it since they got home. Fuutarou never let them rest, and with good reason.

"It's getting late, is she okay?" Nino looks out the window. Their worry soon fades when Mutsumi turns around with a smile plastered on her face. "You're going out to find her. Come home soon." They hear her open the door.

* * *

"You know, if you don't want me to come for you then you should come home sooner." Mutsumi says as she approaches a hat wearing girl. "Or at least take out the chip."

"Why'd you use mom's name?" Rena turns to her, pulling the coat tighter to fend off the cold of the night.

"Spur of the moment. We didn't exactly plan that part out." Mutsumi replies. "Still, why wear the disguise?"

"I wanted to see how being _Rena _felt, even for a little bit." She takes a step back, turning her body to face her. "I wanted to be able to think about you, even if I'm just faking it."

"Why?"

"To understand Kyoto..." Rena lifts her head. "And how you were willing to lose everything to save Ichika."

"You don't need to. Because I know you'd do it too, if you knew about what she had planned." Mutsumi turns around, walking away. "Let's go home, we can talk about it there if you'd like." The wind starts to pick up as the temperature drops.

"Okay." Rena follows, taking off the hat. "Want to go shopping tomorrow?" Mutsumi doesn't turn or say anything; she only flashes her hand with a thumb up.

* * *

"Alright! I'll get you anything you want, within reason of course. Look around and come get me if you find anything." Mutsumi meets her sisters at the door of the mall, her wallet in her hands already. Her sisters charge past her. They've been starved from this since winter, so they instantly sprung on her offer. "Those five...they're going to wring my wallet dry." All Mutsumi could do was sigh, it was her idea to invite everyone after all.

"Are you sure about this? You just bought some stuff the other day, you don't have much left do you?" Ichika asks, walking up behind her.

"It's fine, my photos are earning me a fortune. And the news is making you blow up in the showbiz scene." Mutsumi smiles. "We're both loaded. I'll be fine." She lies, putting her hand to her mouth.

"If you say so, then I'll take this." Ichika wanders over to a nearby store. She runs her hands across everything, settling on a white ribbon.

"You better not make me do that again." Mutsumi chuckles. It's been a while since she could laugh like this. Ichika turns with a similar lighthearted smile.

"This is for Yotsuba. I feel guilty...for Kyoto." Ichika says. That night, that horrible night, flashes in Mutsumi's mind as she sees Yotsuba's tears run down Ichika's, hers, their face.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know and you were curious." Mutsumi walks over and places a hand on Ichika's shoulder. "And I'm sure Yotsuba already forgives you."

"Thanks. Well, let's go to the next stop."

"Next stop?"

"I want to get Miku a new pair of headphones."

"She does know about the 100,000 yen limit, right?" Mutsumi thinks as Ichika takes her by the arm and pulls her to an electronics store in the mall.

* * *

Mutsumi leaves Ichika with her bags, looking at her wallet and wishing for it to just hold on until the end of this trip. She was a fool. She wandered into a den of starving lions with a hamburger in her hands. She accepts her fate as Yotsuba runs up to her.

"Yotsuba...these are..." They sit in a clothing store, in the underwear section. Mutsumi glances around, looking at everything and everyone in the store.

"L-Look, I'm as embarrassed as you are to be doing this. But I have to grow up and let go eventually." Yotsuba holds it up against her body. "Can you try it on for me?"

Mutsumi goes red, looking at the clothing in her sister's hands. "W-Why do I have to?" Yotsuba forces it into her hands.

"I want to see it from every angle, I...I mean, we have the same body so..." The two of them reluctantly make their way to the changing rooms.

"Yotsuba...I'm sorry. I guess I gave you flashbacks to that night." Mutsumi says as she changes out of her shirt and pants. "You...you must've seen me like I saw Ichika back then."

"It's okay. I forgive you." Yotsuba says from the other side of the curtain.

"You're lying again, Yotsuba. I know better than anyone how you feel right now. You...You're...filled with resentment towards me." Mutsumi looks in the mirror, seeing the image of Yotsuba's current anger filled determination mimicking her own.

"Even though I know why, even though I was the one that told Ichika that we'd find you, even after I told myself that I want you around..."

"You'll never get rid of that feeling, Yotsuba. You just learn to grow with it, and live past it. It never leaves, the feelings you felt when you saw me act like that, the feelings I felt that night. You just get better at dealing with it."

"Mutsumi..."

"This is the second time we've fought like this. Yotsuba, I'm sorry." She opens the curtain slightly. "Anyway, moving on...how is it?"

"You look beautiful."

"You will too, once you wear this."

"I hate you."

"I love you too sis."

* * *

The two of them part ways rather awkwardly, but it ends with a smile. That's two of the sisters done, now where are the other three? Mutsumi didn't have to think long as she spots familiar headphones in the crowd.

"Hey Miku, decided what you want yet?"

"Not really. I mean, that thing I asked you to get..."

"You mean, something like this?" Mutsumi holds up a choker with a metal triangle with smaller triangles inside it. "I found it while I was out shopping with Yotsuba."

"This...this is perfect. Thank you, Mutsumi." Miku smiles wide.

"Oh come on, you still have some money left in the budget. Why don't we get you something to go with it?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Mutsumi leads them to a salon. "Let's see what we can do."

"Maybe...Maybe I should get my ears pierced..."

Two holes later, the two of them leave and walk around, passing a jewelry store. In the window, Mutsumi finds a pair of blue gemmed earrings. "Hey, look."

"Woah, but...they're out of my budget, I don't have enough left after that choker and the piercings." Miku says, admiring the jewels.

Mutsumi bites her lip. "It doesn't matter, I'm getting those for you. You deserve it after what I put you through." She walks into the store.

Miku is stunned when she comes back and hands them to her in a box. "Mutsumi."

"I'm not pulling a Yotsuba, I'm not stretching myself too thin."

* * *

"I'm pulling a Yotsuba." She thinks as she meets up with Itsuki when Miku leaves the jewelry store.

"I do not want to take advantage of your generosity, but..." Itsuki eyes a silver locket. "It's the right size for one of our pictures of mom."

"Which one?"

"The one time we made her smile."

"We're getting it!" Mutsumi opens her wallet. "Crap, this'll be it then. I won't have anything left for Nino." She winces slightly, but she makes the purchase nonetheless.

"Mutsumi, can I ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you choose to work alone?"

"I was always alone before. I like it that way."

"I find that unlikely. I mean, if you liked being alone then you wouldn't have gone so far for someone else." Itsuki clicks the chain on the locket around her neck.

"I...what? I just did that because I knew I could bare the burden."

"You didn't though, you ran. You ran away, and were about to leave again."

"Tch...You sound more and more like mom every day."

"Tell me why you did it. Honestly Mutsumi. Why you kept us in the dark, why you were ready to lose, why did saving Ichika make all the pain worth it?"

"..."

"Mutsumi?"

"I don't know...I guess..." She stumbles on her words. "I guess I just wanted to be the person I needed while I was abroad."

"What?" The two of them make it to the food court.

"People used to target me because of dad's money. They thought that if they got close to me, I could get them whatever they wanted. They left when they realized that it wasn't the case. I was alone...but I still wanted to make friends. I just wanted someone I could trust, someone that'll always be there even when I'm selfish. But I closed everyone else off, people already knew and wanted their shot at me. Moving back here was a fresh start." She prattles on. "I didn't want her to go through that alo-hey! You got me monologuing!" Mutsumi comes to her senses.

"Mutsumi. You won't be alone anymore. You can trust us." Itsuki's ahoge curls, it seems happy.

"I still think about what I did that day, Itsuki. Don't you? I tricked you and Fuutarou-san."

"You did it to keep Ichika safe. I forgive you." Itsuki puts her hand to Mutsumi's cheek, rubbing away a tear with her thumb.

"When did I start crying?"

* * *

Itsuki leaves Mutsumi after they have a light lunch, compared to what Itsuki eats normally anyway. She looks into the wallet, it's empty. "You're still here? Let's go." That voice made her feel worse about having an empty wallet.

"Nino...I'm..."

"You already bought me what I wanted. Look." She shows off a butterfly pin paired with a matching ring.

"But I..."

"Oh yeah, here's the change." Nino hands over an envelope, inside is around 500 yen.

"Where did you get this?"

"This is your pay for yesterday."

"But..."

"Remember, we'll work through everything together." Nino extends a hand. "Let's go home."

* * *

The next day comes and their routine is back. Classes pass by as if nothing happened. They have a short tutor session at lunch in the library, Takeda drops by to check in on everyone.

"_Well, I'm glad to see that you're all doing well. After all, our next battle is on the horizon._" He says, brimming with confidence as usual.

"The summer finals." Mutsumi matches him with a grin. "So Fuutarou-san, how're your preparation...s" She looks at him. Fuutarou has his head in his hands, his eyes unseen.

"Is this my fault? Could he still be thinking about Kyoto?" Mutsumi worries herself when she feels Miku's hand on her shoulder. She didn't even notice her hand.

"Fuu-kun. Is something wrong?" Nino asks, seeing the concern on everyone's faces.

"It's nothing. Let's just continue studying." He says, hiding his emotions behind his tone.

"Uesugi-kun. Is it about our grades?"

"...No."

"Is it about dad?"

"...No."

"It's my fault...He's still mad." Mutsumi broods over her thoughts.

"Is it because of what happened in Kyoto? It's all my fault, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Ichika. And it's not about what happened on our trip."

Mutsumi breathes a sigh of relief, but it fades. "He's just lying to make us stop worrying, isn't he?"

"You're overthinking again." Miku whispers into Mutsumi's ear.

"Then what is it Uesugi-san?" Yotsuba asks, but is immediately answered by the growl of Fuutarou's stomach.

"I...I guess it really was nothing." Mutsumi laughs, partly at herself.

* * *

"Fuutarou-san! Wait up!" Mutsumi runs up to him after school.

"What is it? Another one of your schemes?" He teases her with a smile. She pouts and gently punches him before rummaging in her pockets for a small device. "So it is one of your schemes. Why does it have my name on it?" He examines it, a small box with a button and a speaker.

"It's a button for emergencies. I made seven. When you press yours, ours will beep seven times. After that, it'll show up on this." Mutsumi pulls out a phone, open on an app with a map of the area. "Your color will be orange. Ichika's is yellow, Nino's purple, Miku gets blue, Yotsuba took green, Itsuki picked red, and I have black." She hands him the phone.

"Oh, I see...but my phone..."

"Is in your hands." Mutsumi points to it. "Don't lose it. I don't have money to get you a replacement after my sisters drained it yesterday."

"What brought this on?"

"Guilt, if I'm to be honest. I can't forget about what I put you through."

"You'll get over it soon enough. You're tougher than you look, and you look as tough as Maeda." He jokes.

"But Maeda whined when he stubbed his toe on his desk." Mutsumi chuckles as they split off, him heading to work.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Mutsumi kneels on the hard ground. "Mom...please...forgive me." She places her hands on the grave. It's cold, but the engraved name gives it life. "I'm so sorry...I just can't believe them right now...I know I wouldn't forgive anyone this fast if I saw it happen." She closes her eyes.

"Please keep Ichika safe mom..."

"Please help Nino keep everyone together..."

"Please make Miku happy when I couldn't..."

"Please have Yotsuba move on faster than I could..."

"Please guide Itsuki as she fixes our family when I broke it apart..."

"Please...forgive me..." She bows her head, the guilt and regret weighing her down. A few minutes pass and she stands back up.

Looking at her reflection in the polished stone, she puts her hands to her face. "How does Yotsuba do it? Like this?" She smiles, keeping them away from her heart like how it was when she returned from abroad.


	10. Chapter 10: Coincidence-free summer

**A/N: **I think this chapter would offend some people. I'm sorry if this is in bad taste, but I'm going to use it to try to get my message across.

* * *

Mutsumi comes home, finding everyone there; **everyone**. She's taken aback at first, as they all turn to look at her. They open their mouths, bringing her to her knees on the verge of tears. She reaches out, her vision blurred but she could see six figures all reach out to help her up. On her feet again, she wipes her face dry and flashes everyone a sad smile. Her sisters pull her to their side, nearly crushing her in an embrace. She lets her body go lax, resting on one of their shoulders. They say something to her.

"I won't. Thank you...and sorry."

* * *

"Talk about bad luck!" Mutsumi yells as she looks at the paper Itsuki is holding. Five of the six sisters stand around the apartment, Nino and Miku are in the kitchen while Yotsuba is with Mutsumi and Itsuki looking at papers.

"It's so hot~" Yotsuba fans herself with another paper. She turns off the TV, it was the news on a break-in nearby and a few missing people reports; it was making all of their moods lousy.

"It's the perfect time to go to the beach! Let's go!" Nino says as she and Miku make lunch. She's been wishing for that for days now.

"Give it up, we have more important things to worry about." Miku starts cleaning up the scraps that weren't used. Miku wanted to go to the mountains, a nice quiet place to relax.

"It's still hard to believe that we have to move out so soon. It's going to be sad to see this place go." Itsuki comments as she rereads the notice that tells them of this building's slated demolition.

"Is it really that hard to believe? Look at this." Mutsumi hits the wall, causing the light to flicker for a moment. "Whether we like it or not, we gotta let go of this place."

"Ichika's trying to find us a place, we'll just have to wait for the results of the call." Miku says. She and Nino sit down at the kotatsu.

"And we still have half a year before we have to move out. Around December is our deadline, right?" Yotsuba asks. She fans her face harder, causing her ribbon to tickle Itsuki's nose.

"Yes, but that'll right in the middle of exam week. We'd better move out earlier so we don't panic about it while taking the tests." Mutsumi starts eating.

"Still, even though it's not the best home..." Miku looks around. "We had so many memories here together."

"Oh! Will there be any reparations?" Nino asks. The look of opportunity in her eyes is dazzling

"So pragmatic..." Yotsuba laughs.

"I'll ask Ichika." Itsuki says, getting up.

The rest of them go quiet. It was awkward, nobody talked or had any idea what to say.

"Who's going to tell Fuutarou?" Miku asks, saving all of them from the silence. "He hasn't come to visit since summer break started."

"Either you, Itsuki, or Nino. I'm busy and you all know where to find him. Go try it, ms. top score." Mutsumi says. Just then, Itsuki comes in with a look of worry on her face.

"Ichika's up to something again. What's she planning?" She thinks silently. Miku glances towards her, which prompts everyone else to do the same. "Ah, sorry." She sets her hand down.

* * *

"I..." Mutsumi sighs as she can't sleep. "Do they hate me? Maybe I'm just overthinking things, like Miku said..." She gets up, leaving the room and going into her bag and pulls out a small box, along with some paper. She pulls out a miniature microphone and attaches it to the back of her shirt, an oversized black tee.

"They filtered their words because they were talking to me, but if they think that they're only talking to themselves then they'll.." She slaps her face a little. "I shouldn't do this...I'll be tricking them again...but if I ask them, then nothing will change; they'll still sugarcoat things to not hurt my feelings. I..." She laughs a little at herself. "Great...now I'm just basically fishing for affection." After some debate, she decides to proceed with her plan.

She takes the paper, writing lies on it. "Dear Fuutarou-san, I've decided to run away from home. I just can't live with myself after my actions in Kyoto. I'm fairly certain that my sisters want me gone, even though they would probably say otherwise. If I try to ask them, they won't tell me the truth, hiding their true feelings to keep from hurting mine. Please take care of them in my absence. By the time you see this, I'll already be go-" She stops, leaving the rest blank. She makes sure to not finish it, to make it seem like she fell asleep while writing it. She checks to see if the mic will stay on until morning before holding the pencil in her hand and pretending to sleep.

Nothing happens for a while, then sleep actually takes her. In the morning the next day, the paper is gone. She looks around, nobody's home. It's around noon, the house is empty. "We're moving out tomorrow. I might as well pack up while I wait for them to get back." She stretches her back, finding a covered plate of food with her name on it. "Hmm, Miku left this for me? Was she the one that saw it?" She thinks as she eats her late breakfast, some fish and rice. "It's still warm..."

She removes the mic and her recorder, leaving it on the Kotatsu, planning to check it later. She starts packing her things, starting with her hats. The beret from Fuutarou, a snapback that she uses often for casual disguises, and a fedora for formal ones. "I've always been dishonest, huh?" She mutters to herself as she spots Rena's sunhat among them.

* * *

She finishes packing her clothes, a lot of tee-shirts and pants, and goes to listen to the recording, the first thing she hears is the sound of police sirens. "Mutsumi. I know you're recording me. Which is why I swapped what I said last night with the recording you're hearing now." Her sister says, her disguised voice pairs with the bad quality of the mic to make it indistinguishable. "You're planning something on your own again. I can't say I appro-" She stops it.

"They knew. Then it's pointless to try again. Whoever it was will probably tell the others and they'll all just keep trying to stop me from running away." She thinks to herself. "She managed to swap the real recording with this one while I was packing. That, coupled with the fact that my food was still warm, means that they were here. She might've left already, only staying to swap the recordings probably." Her hand drifts to the front of her mouth.

"Damn it!" She curses herself. "What will they think of me now?" She paces around, scratching her head until she hears a knock on the door.

"We're home! Mutsumi, can you let us in? Our hands are full." Yotsuba yells from outside.

* * *

"Oh, so you started packing our stuff while we were out. Thanks." Ichika says, looking around.

"What's in the bags?" Mutsumi asks as her two sisters set down half a dozen paper bags.

"Nino and Itsuki wanted us to buy some special ingredients, we also needed to restock our fridge." Yotsuba rubs her arms.

"Looks like these two aren't in the know. They haven't even asked about it. Gotta play it cool, I can get the truth from them if I don't tip them off." She thinks silently. "Couldn't you have waited? We're going to be moving out tomorrow."

"They were really pushy for some reason. Even Miku wanted us to get these." Ichika said, bending down and reaching for a stick of butter. "From the looks of it, they're going to be baking."

"Oooh, what's the occasion?" Mutsumi asks, scanning the two.

"Maybe it's to say goodbye to this place." Yotsuba says, adjusting her ribbon. Mutsumi decides to go back to packing. "Why did you write that letter by the way?"

"You knew?" Mutsumi turns around, shocked. "But I didn't...they hid their tells..." She smirks slightly. "You two are getting better at lying."

"Answer the question, Mutsumi-chan. Are you really planning on leaving again? Do you really not believe us when we say that we're not mad?" Ichika asks, putting the butter in the fridge.

"You won't understand sis... Let's just give it a rest." Mutsumi sighs.

"No, we want answers." Yotsuba puts her foot down. She's quite intimidating whenever she gets this serious.

"..."

"She wanted the truth." Miku says, walking through the door. "She knows that we won't tell her how we really feel unless we're either pushed too far, or think we're talking to ourselves."

"Where's Nino and Itsuki?" Ichika asks, looking outside to see the two of them talking on the phone.

"Talking to dad." Miku says. "Let's talk, just us sisters."

* * *

"Mutsumi, explain yourself." Itsuki says as they all sit around the Kotatsu. "Why resort to this? Do you not trust us?"

"It's not that...I just..." Mutsumi can't find the right words.

"Just what? Do you think we hate you?" Nino leans in.

"A little."

"Nobody here feels tha-" Ichika interjects

"Miku and Yotsuba do."

The table goes silent as attention shifts to those two.

"You do?" Nino asks, to which both reply.

"A little..." Yotsuba mutters.

"Look, I'm sorry for writing that and trying to trick you again. I don't want to deal with this. Goodnight." Mutsumi stands, walking towards her futon and going to bed.

* * *

That dream returns, the six figures all shining gold. Slowly, their luster fades, one by one they flicker out. "I'm...I've gone and done it again." She says as she stands in the void, the wind howling in her ear. "I've pushed them all away again."

* * *

"To think, we'd be back here again." Ichika says as the six of them step out.

"If I knew we'd be back so soon, I'd have stayed those few weeks instead of going back." Mutsumi jokes.

"Could you have handled it? That egg was pretty sad." Miku taunts. She's been quite good with her quips recently.

"Shuddap! I could've!" Mutsumi pouts, her face going red.

"This is only temporary though! We're still going to look for our own place!" Nino says, trying to not look excited at the thought of having a bed again.

"You're so stubborn." Yotsuba laughs. "Ah! My plants! They're probably all dead!" She cries out in pain.

"Fuutarou-kun was re-hired as our tutor. He should be allowed back inside." Ichika says as they step in the familiar building.

* * *

They enter their old home, it's spotless. "Hey Ichika..." Itsuki mutters under her breath.

"Hm?" Ichika turns to face her.

"Oh, It's nothing."

Yotsuba and Nino head into their rooms, Miku goes toward the kitchen. "What's up sis?" Mutsumi asks, catching Itsuki in deep thought.

"It's nothing. I'm just taking it all in again." Itsuki looks around the place.

"We bought those ingredients, let's have a party." Miku suggests, putting yesterday's groceries in the fridge.

"Good idea. Let's invite Fuutarou-san too." Mutsumi smiles. "They've stopped questioning me, for now." She sighs.

* * *

They finish moving all the boxes around 7:30 that night. Raiha calls Itsuki and they explain why they couldn't go to the beach. "Huh? You want to talk to them? Okay, sure." Raiha's voice says through the phone as Itsuki puts it to speaker mode.

"Hey it's me." Fuutarou's voice comes through the phone. They get mad at him for not checking his phone, but he gets to the point. "...Want to go to the pool?"

"Y-You're the one extending an invitation!?" Itsuki yells, in shock. "W-We can't we still have to finish the move tomorrow!"

"Oh, then how about the day after? Are you guys free then?" He asks.

"We should be...it's only unpacking anyway. We'll be there, you can bet on it." Mutsumi says as the call hangs up. "Crap...I don't have a swimsuit..." The fact dawns on her, and her sisters. The same idea runs through their head. "What kind of swimsuit would win him over?" The five of them think, almost like a hivemind.

"We should be finished by noon tomorrow. We all saved up our money to pay rent for the last place, we can use that." Ichika says.

"Time to go shopping!" Nino says excitedly as they all get ready to eat dinner.

* * *

"Yeah, she's overthinking again." Someone says in their room. "But I have a plan, we're going to save her, Fuu-kun." Nino says, the light from her phone illuminating her determined eyes.

"Alright, I'll get everyone. You and Miku will get the cake ready for tomorrow, right?" Fuutarou asks.

"Yeah. The two of us will take care of that. Yotsuba and Ichika will take care of decorations while Itsuki will keep her out of the house. We need to get through to her, before she does something drastic again. Meet me at the cake shop around three, I'll give you my keycard so you can get everyone in." She says as she hangs up. "I won't let that letter come true, I've decided that since I saw it that night!" Nino lies down on her bed.

* * *

"How about this?" Mutsumi holds up a one piece, a fairly concealing one at that.

"No!" Nino yanks it away from her. "You are not going in a one piece!" She pushes her to the side as all of them find their swimsuits for the pool.

"Ah! Mutsumi, how about this one?" Miku holds up a black monokini, a hybrid between a one piece and a bikini, with blue six pointed star patterns, the top would wrap around her right side to connect to around her thigh. "I think it'll look good on you." She holds it up, looking through it at Mutsumi. The sixth sister blushes, covering her waist with her arms.

"This was a bad idea! I'm going home!" She whines, chickening out due to her self-consciousness. Nino grabs her hand, pulling the two of them into a changing room. "What is it?"

"It was your idea to accept his invitation so early. Why are you so scared anyway? Where's your usual confidence?" Nino asks.

"I just...it doesn't feel like...I just can't pull off the look. I'm not as pretty as-"

"We're sextuplets! We have the same appearance! Here, try this on!" Nino shoves a purple flounce top with black dodecagons forming a net like pattern on it. one short stint in the changing room alone later, Mutsumi pulls aside the curtains and finds the other five waiting for her.

"It doesn't suit her, it's a bit too girlie." Ichika says. "How about something...bolder?"

"This maybe?" Yotsuba holds up a two piece, the top a white Bandeau with a black strip lining the bottom of it, the bottom the same white but the black is in a small skirt and in a few errand vertical stripes.

"This might work. Hurry and change into it!" Itsuki pushes Mutsumi back in and shuts the curtain.

"Is this better?" Mutsumi comes out sheepishly. "Isn't this a bit too...revealing?"

"Mine shows off more." Ichika comments, holding her swimsuit up.

"But it's you! Being seductive is like, your thing!" Mutsumi's words cause everyone to blush slightly.

"Then strike this pose." Ichika bends her body forward, using her arm to push her chest together and placing a finger on her lips. Mutsumi goes flush with embarrassment as she reluctantly mimics her sister. "Yes! That's perfect!" Ichika says as the sisters all agree to get that suit.

"Hey, Mutsumi..." Itsuki walks beside her as the two of them trail the other four.

"Yeah?"

"If you're too embarrassed, you can always wear this overtop of it." She hands her a white button up, a polo style and the length of a lab coat but thin enough to be comfortable and flowing.

"N-No, I'll be fine. But...maybe I'll use it."

* * *

"Are you hungry? Let's get some food before we get home." Itsuki suggests, her stomach growling.

"It's dark, I'm not so..." She thinks for a moment as she spots the sun going down. She checks the time on her phone, 19:54. "You know what, why not? Let's go."

Itsuki leads the way to a small diner, not empty, but not too crowded as well. The clock on the wall reads 20:00, and it wasn't too far from home, maybe 30 minutes at most. Itsuki sits down first.

"Mutsumi, the burgers here are..." She stops herself, hurriedly pulling out her phone. "Mutsumi's gone!" She calls Fuutarou.

"Where are you?"

"We're at...she couldn't have gotten far."

"Alright, I'll look for her, you go and help the others get ready. I left Takeda and the others at the apartment." Fuutarou says, hanging up.

* * *

"What am I doing?" Mutsumi thinks to herself. She's been running for the past six minutes to get to here. She took all the shortcuts possible to end up back at the lake ten minutes away from home. "Stupid...stupid! Why didn't you just believe them?" She mutters to herself as she takes a seat by the bushes.

"Haha...I'm such a fool. They just wanted to go shopping, I just had to go and ruin it." She blames herself as she hangs her head. "Miku was right, I overthink everything. I guess I should apologize to them soon." She thinks silently as footsteps approach her.

"It's lonely tonight, isn't it?"

* * *

20:10. The door opens to the Nakano suite. "I'm back." Fuutarou says, exhausted. He rests his hand against the wall and catches his breath.

"Where is she?" Nino was about to ask when...

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"The tracker!" Yotsuba yells as they pull out their phones. A black blip pops up, flashing once every two seconds. It's moving towards Fuutarou's house, but goes past it, going deeper into the slums until it reaches a certain street, a certain building. It moves maybe one or two pixels, but it appears to be trapped in that building.

"**That street, it's club street! Most of the nightclubs can be found in that area!**" Maeda peeks at Fuutarou's phone.

"She's in trouble. I'm going to get her, call the police." Yotsuba runs out the door, followed by Fuutarou.

"What else can we do?" Nino asks.

"_Stay on call with the police, we can give them her location as long as that black marker is on your screen._" Takeda suggests as he dials the authorities on his phone.

"I'll call dad, Ichika, call Yotsuba and Fuutarou, we'll keep them updated." Miku says, all that time in strategy general games keeping her calm. "I'll call Itsuki and tell her what happened. Matsui, there's an emergency kit in a drawer somewhere, find it just in case."

* * *

"Get away from me!" Mutsumi runs around a dark room, lit by a dark violet strobe light. "Let go!" She feels a hand grab her arm. She struggles and struggles, but the grip doesn't give her any wiggle room. They hold her down, forcing something down her mouth and blocking the door.

"She's quite a looker, isn't she?" A deep voice says from the darkness.

"Quite feisty too. I like them like that." A ragged voice says as she hears the licking of his lips.

Mutsumi backs herself into a corner, looking carefully at her surroundings and keeping her distance and trying to think of a plan to get out of this situation. "This is all my fault...but like hell am I going down without a fight!" She mutters to herself as she keeps pushing them away for the next 30 minutes.

* * *

"Mutsumi! You traitor!" Yotsuba's voice echoes from behind her.

"What?" Mutsumi turns around, finding nothing.

"How could you?! I thought I could trust you!" Miku's sounds off from her left. Mutsumi clutches her head.

"Calm down...calm down...they're at home! Stop! Stop it!" She mutters to herself as she hears chuckling coming from the other people in the room.

"How much time has passed?" The ragged voice asks as he pulls something out of a pocket in his shirt.

"A couple hours, she should be peaking by now." She could see a bright light, unsure of what it was.

"Hours? Has it been that long?" Mutsumi thinks as she looks right at the light. "What...it's so...colorful...what kind of light is that?" She touches the wall, feeling a pulse from it.

"This is definitely going viral!" The two of her captors laugh.

"Mutsumi~ Welcome baaaacckk~" Nino's voice whispers into her ear. She turns to find her face protruding from the wall, distorted with a twisted smile. "Don't ever leave again~" It shifts and contorts, flipping inside out and upside down.

Mutsumi screams, running all around the room trying to get away from the voices. "Get out! Get OUT OF MY HEAD!" She runs and bumps into some...thing? She couldn't tell, she didn't want to know anyway. She backs up on all fours, curling up in the corner of the room. "Stop it! Stop! Stop!" She keeps hearing the echoing voices in her head.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME BACK! YOU'RE LEAVING AGAIN! YOU'RE TEARING US APART! MUTSUMI~ MUTSUMI~" She rocks back and forth, clutching her head and covering her eyes. She feels a hand touch her back.

"Mutsumi! Are you okay?" She feels another hand take hers gently. "It's okay. It's okay..."

* * *

"That's most of the missing people from the reports." A cop says, talking to another as other officers take out a few men in handcuffs.

"We've found one of their phones open. They were recording them inside and using it as blackmail to get ransom money." Another says as Yotsuba and Fuutarou come out of the building, carrying Mutsumi on their shoulders.

"Thank you officer. We don't even want to think about what could've happened if you didn't arrive when you did." Fuutarou bows.

"Just doing our job. That device is really something, though. We wouldn't have been able to make this bust without it."

"Did you hear that Mutsumi? Mutsumi?" Yotsuba turns, finding her sister trembling and shivering. "It's okay...it's over now."

"Y-Yotsuba?" She asks before she starts giggling. "You saved my life, I love you!" She takes her arm off of Fuutarou and kisses Yotsuba on the cheek. Mutsumi reaches into her pocket, pulling out the tracker and pressing the button again to shut off the blip.

"Seems like they're using Lysergic acid. This is probably the peak portion, which is about 2 to 3 hours in." An officer says, looking at her watch that reads 11:30. "Get in, we'll take you home. She'll be like that for the next few hours."

* * *

The clock read around midnight as Fuutarou and Yotsuba enter the apartment. Mutsumi hangs in the hallway for a while, the voices whispering in her ear again. "Stop it...you're not real..." She tries fighting it off. She slowly reaches for the doorknob.

Mutsumi comes home, finding everyone there; **everyone**. She's taken aback at first, as they all turn to look at her. They open their mouths.

"Welcome home. We've been waiting for you." Miku says gently.

"Are you okay?" Ichika's face is concerned, but relieved.

"I'm so glad that you're back." Itsuki wipes away a tear of joy.

"Don't scare us like that again." Nino grumbles through a smile.

"Welcome home." Yotsuba extends her hand.

"_You're safe._" Yuusuke stands from his chair and breathes a sigh of relief.

"You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" Matsui holds out a roll of gauze.

"**You had us worried there.**" Maeda smile, rubbing the back of his head.

"Mutsumi. Don't leave us again, we're here for you." Fuutarou's voice was calm and relaxed, it seemed to pass to everyone inside.

Mutsumi falls to her knees, trying desperately to keep from crying. Why was she crying, she didn't feel sad.

She reaches out, her vision blurred but she could see five figures all reach out to help her up. On her feet again, she wipes her face dry and flashes everyone a sad smile. Her sisters pull her to their side, nearly crushing her in an embrace. She lets her body go lax, resting on one of their shoulders.

"Please don't leave again. We love you, even if we fight, we'll always love you Mutsumi."

"I won't. Thank you...and sorry." She lets the tears flow out again, crying for what seems like hours to her. The voices fade as she looks around the room, it's bright and colorful. She sees something at the edge of her vision, six identical girls all smiling, looking down and pointing at them from the second floor. On the balcony, she sees a few familiar faces, her friends from overseas waving her goodbye with smiles. "Why is everyone here?" She asks.

"Umm actually...we uhh have a cake." Miku says, moving towards the fridge to get a plate with a nice nutty brown. "Nino and I..."

"Come on, let's not waste time then!" Mutsumi perks up, smiling and giggling.

"Just...what exactly happened there?" Matsui asks Fuutarou as Mutsumi takes the cake and cuts it into 10 uneven parts.

"It...wasn't pretty. Drugs..." Fuutarou says grimly. He winces at the words.

"**You're telling me she's high right now?**** She was all panicky earlier!**"

"_Perhaps the drug in question increases the risk of anxiety attacks. But now that she's returned to a safe environment that euphoria has overtaken it._"

"I can't be too sure..." The four of them look on at the siblings as Mutsumi puts some icing on Nino's nose. "But I guess this is a good trip for her...I think."

"Fuutarou-saaaann~ Have some cake!" Mutsumi walks up, holding out a slice on a plate. As he reaches for it, she pushes it into his face. The four of them snicker as Fuutarou licks his lips.

"Toffee." He laughs as he notices her skip away.

* * *

2:30. Mutsumi walks around, smiling and getting ecstatic when she touches something new. She wants to feel the cool breeze of nice, so she walks outside, finding Maeda and Matsui trying to sneak a kiss out of sight of the others. "Oh you two lovebirds!" She giggles as she turns her back and looks away.

"Mutsumi-san, can I ask something?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you run away?"

Mutsumi thinks for a while, audibly humming.

"I guess I was scared of them. Yeah, that sounds right."

"Scared of your sisters? Why?"

"Well, we got into a big fight back in Kyoto. And I went home on my own before the trip ended. I was scared that they were getting sick of my shit and that they were holding grudges."

"They probably don't hate you for it. After all, it's the little things like that that make relationships work. Take Maeda for example."

"**Don't tell her, come on!**"

"Yesterday, at the beach, Uesugi-kun hit him on the head. He wouldn't stop whining about it until sundown. He was so unmanly."

"Hahaha...true."

"**I'm right here, you know!**"

"But that just made me like him more. Those little things that make me happy and sad, they make Maeda Maeda."

"I think I get it...thanks Matsui. Enjoy your make out session!" She laughs as she leaves the two.

* * *

4:15. The high is dying down and everyone's gathered pillows and blankets, forced to sleep over by Mutsumi. "I'm glad you're back." Nino says, looking at Mutsumi.

"I'm glad too. I was so scared that you all hated me, but you all helped me." She hugs a pillow, rocking back and forth with a smile.

"Why would we hate you?" Miku asks, putting her headphones on Mutsumi's head and playing a slow calming song, Hearts Don't Break Around Here by Ed Sheeran.

"Well, I was the one that kept starting shit that got us in these kinds of situations. I was worried that you'd all had enough and would leave me."

"We'd never." Yotsuba say. She rests her head on Mutsumi's shoulder.

"But I did...six years ago. I left you all." Mutsumi sniffs loudly, even though she wasn't sick or crying.

"You didn't have a choice, it's not your fault." Itsuki puts an arm around Mutsumi.

"Still, I'm so glad that you all came for me. I...I don't want to be alone. I'm sorry, for everything."

"We're sorry too, we should've talked about this sooner." Ichika lays her head on Mutsumi's lap.

"Hahaha...it's just like that one time you let Fuutarou sleep on your thighs."

"You what?!" The sisters suddenly got a burst of energy at Mutsumi's last statement. For that high, nothing held back her words. She let everything out, confiding in her sisters.

"Oh, so you planned everything Nino?" Mutsumi pulled her into an embrace. "Thank you! I love you!"

* * *

5:20. Fuutarou wakes up, finding Mutsumi pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Don't worry, it's decaf." She says.

"You sleep well?" He asks, concerned.

"Not yet, I did some researching once I got a better grip on myself. I'm coming down now, the high's almost over. Whatever drug that was, it was an upper and gave me heightened sensory experiences. It also means that it pushed my tiredness to the side until it starts to end." She says, looking up at the sunrise out the window. "Thank you, Fuutarou-san. You've saved me from myself yet again."

"You should sleep soon. We can move the pool to tomorrow."

"No, we're going later today. I'll be fine by then." Mutsumi sips her coffee. "It was so scary. I was seeing and hearing all kinds of scary things."

"Things like?"

"Them. The voices were mad, they wanted me out of their lives."

"Is that how you thought of them?"

"A little."

"It's not true, you know."

"Yeah. I do now." They both just stare at the orange sky. "Fuutarou-san, I love you."

"Is that the drug talking?" He asks, surprised.

"Maybe." She smirks as she downs her coffee. "I'm going to sleep. I'll see you when I'm sober."

* * *

**A/N**: I'm not sure I did it justice. I tackled quite a few touchy subjects this time, drugs, kidnapping, and anxiety. I'm sorry if this is offensive, inaccurate, or a generalization of the circumstances. I have no personal experience with them except for anxiety, all events are purely based off of research and firsthand accounts from people I watched. (Misfits podcast ep 10). If I overstepped my boundaries, I can fully understand if people get angry. But I wanted to touch on these subjects in a manner that felt like a way for me to tell a story to insight conversation on the topics.


	11. Chapter 11: A secret

"Here again." Mutsumi finds herself thinking as she stands in that void, one familiar to her. "But, where are they this time?" She walks around, the sound of her footfalls ringing like bells in this silence. The walls were grey, fading in and out with every breath; the floor like glass, reflecting an image of her black shirt and jeans against the dark orange sky.

"Mutsumi~ You have to meet him! He's really cool!" Those words came from behind her, from a young girl that she knew very well. "Come, let's go! Uesugi-san is waiting!" Yotsuba says, untying her ribbon and wrapping it around Mutsumi's arm. She turns her head, finding nothing except a trail of clovers dotting the floor's surface.

Mutsumi follows them for a while, leading her to a crack on the ground. Curious to it's origin, she kneels down and inspects it. Running her finger through, she could feel what's below, the sloshing of water. She traces the entire crack as is spiderwebs across the void, climbing up the walls and fragmenting the ceiling.

"Hey! Get it together!" This voice was angry, scolding Mutsumi as she stood awestruck at the world crumbling around her. The sky was falling, coming down like shards of glass. Coming back to her senses, she feels a shard fall near her head, cutting her cheek. Once the ceiling had fallen in it's entirety, Mutsumi looked around at the devastation left in it's wake. Gone were the fading walls and the perpetual dawn; replaced by a sprawling hillside filled with flowers. "You're not doing this alone anymore." Nino's voice whispered in her ear. A finger trailed itself on her cheek, a small burning sensation emanates from the skin it touches, cauterizing her cut. Her hand rests on Mutsumi's shoulder before a swarm of butterflies soar past her, landing on the flowers nearby.

"Nino. What exactly am I doing here?" Mutsumi reaches for her sister's hand, only finding her ribbons. She sits down on the ground for a moment, calming herself down to think clearly. "This is a dream, it's obviously a dream. Then, by that logic I can..." The wind whirls around her, pulling the petals off of the flora and from that emerges Ichika. "What am I supposed to do here?" She asks. Ichika doesn't reply, only handing her the earring she wears and pointing up at the sky.

"The sky?" Mutsumi watches as it cycles from night to day with every breath. She gasps, causing it to stop on a night with a full moon. The stars shone brightly, bright enough to illuminate a path. Five spotlights lit up a paved path. "This way? Itsuki, are you sure?" She sighs, following the light into a dark forest. The starlight fades, blocked by the treetops. She makes a left then a right, unsure if she's going the right way.

"What the hell." Was all she could say as she pushed away the branches and saw a crashed plane, still burning. "This...this can't be it, can it?" She walks around the wreckage, finding bodies scattered on the charred earth. "No..." The words seemed to escape her lips as Fuutarou's burning remains were strapped to a chair. "Fuutarou-san... what does this mean?"

"It only means what you let it mean." Miku's voice washes over her, a calming coolness in her tone. "Are you just going to stand there and watch or are you going to act?" Her voice gets closer, placing a pair of headphones around Mutsumi's neck.

"Miku, I..." She turns, finding the wreckage behind her turning quickly into a shoreline, with a single ship on the horizon.

"Mutsumi. I'm glad you've come back. Now come here."

"Mom?" Mutsumi looks on, seeing the image of her mother floating on the water, a beacon of light just behind her.

"Come, stay with me here. I'll protect you. You and your sisters. Forever." Rena beckons her, extending a hand. Mutsumi slowly walks towards her, compelled by her mother's loving words. "Mutsumi, I've missed you."

Mutsumi reaches her hand, her finger just inches away from her mother's. "Just a little bit more..." She tries and tries to reach that little bit farther, but something is pulling her back.

"Don't leave again!" She turns, finding her sisters grabbing the ribbon tied around her arm. "Mutsumi, don't go!"

"My child. Don't be afraid. Come and join me." Rena slowly steps one foot into the light.

Her sisters' screaming, her mother's beckoning, the sound of the water around her legs, it was all too loud for her to think clearly. Searching for a moment of clarity, she puts on the headphones. The sound that came out was no music, but the beating of a heart and it was beating fast. "This...is my pulse." She feels her chest, her heart's beating matches with the sound in her ears.

"I'll be waiting, for all of you." Rena says, fully surrounded by the light as it fades away. "In time, you will join me." Her voice was soft, yet looming over the entire ocean.

"Thanks guys..." Mutsumi turns around, finding the kids gone and the ribbon disintegrating into clovers. "One down." She says as she feels her heart again, the beating slowing down to a normal rhythm. The sound in her ears, the beating of her heart, was cut off.

"Help!" The voice was unrecognizable, pained, and...submerged. Mutsumi looks down, finding a metal cage in the reflection of the moon. Taking a deep breath, she lets herself sink. The cage held a redhead, her hair covering her face. She wore a white dress, flaring at the bottom with gold trimming around the edge. The water was murky, clouded by blood spilling from her head.

"Come on, find the lock, find the lock!" Mutsumi thinks as she swims around the 10ft wide cage. The light that could reach this deep shines on a certain area, revealing a small circular groove on a metal plate. Seeing the size and shape of it, she takes Ichika's earring and jams it into it. The cage lights up, illuminating the girl's face that was covered in cuts. It dissolves into foam, floating to the surface as Mutsumi grabs the girl and swims up. The two break the water, taking breaths again. "Alright, now...dream logic means." Mutsumi places Nino's ribbons on the wounds, healing them.

"You're back!" The two turn, finding the five older sisters waiting by the shore. The girl swims towards them, breaking into a sprint when she touches the sand. "We missed you." They all laugh as Mutsumi arrives.

"Thank you for setting me free." The girl extends a hand, smiling and brushing her hair aside.

"No problem, Mutsumi." They shake hands as the night ends.

"Let's talk for a while." The sisters walk off, leaving the two of them sitting by the water. "So..."

* * *

"She's sleeping so peacefully now." Ichika says as the five of them stand around the couch. "She must be having a nice dream." She walks over and brushes Mutsumi's hair out of her mouth.

"Are you sure that we should really push through with it? She might need a few days to fully recover." Itsuki chimes in, concerned. She takes a seat beside her.

"Fuutarou said that she wanted to go today. She should be fine now anyway, right?" Miku asks as she turns on the TV.

"Last night, police made a huge bust in regards to an underground ransom circle. Two suspects have been arrested and are undergoing interrogation. Inside the building they found a fifth of all the missing persons reports in a backroom. Inside the room were also tablets and syringes of Lysergic acid diethylamide, otherwise known as LSD, and many of the victims were observed to be under it's effects. On the suspects' phones were videos and photographs of the victims to be used as blackmail. This monumental arrest was all thanks to one of the victims, who managed to signal her family and keep them informed of their current location." The news reporter says, causing all of them to glance at her.

"Should we be getting ready?" Yotsuba asks. Tying her ribbon in her hair, she puts on her jacket.

"Mmmmm...Good morning~" Mutsumi yawns, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Where'd everyone go?"

"First: it's noon. Second: They all went home after breakfast. Fuutarou says to meet him at the pool in two hours." Nino says. "You hungry?"

Mutsumi nods, getting up and going to the bathroom. "The pool. Finally a way to beat the heat!" She looks in the mirror. "A...two piece...will I even..." She splashes water on herself. "No! Stop thinking like that, you'll be fine. I'll be fine."

* * *

"She seems fine now, at least from what she said. Let's go." Miku says, pacing back and forth impatiently. "I can't wait any longer." She looks into her bag.

"I wonder if he's there early." Nino thinks aloud, setting aside a plate of scrambled eggs for Mutsumi.

"He's probably still at home getting a few extra bits of sleep. Mutsumi kept us up late." Ichika yawns. "And he had to walk there right after he woke up. I can't blame him if he passed out as soon as he got home."

"Still, it's nice to spend a day relaxing for once." Itsuki sits down, her ahoge waving about. "Is Ichika serious? Why would she do this? It's so unexpected, unless she..."

"Alright, I'll go get ready. Can someone look for my phone? It wasn't in any of my pockets." Mutsumi leaves the bathroom, going up to her room, then coming back down with a towel in hand. "Woah! The water has little sparkles in it!" She exclaims from the bathroom, having some residual effects from the night before.

"Uhhh...is she really okay?" Yotsuba curiously walks up to the bathroom.

"_I don't think you trust, in, my, self-righteous suicide!~_"

"She's...singing?" She presses her ear to the door. "And it's horrible!"

"I can hear you Yotsuba!" Mutsumi yells as the sound of water splashing on tile fills her ears. She goes back to singing, slightly louder to irritate her sister. "_Why have you forsaken me? In your eyes, forsaken me? In your thoughts, forsaken me? In you heart, forsaken me?~_" Yotsuba groans, covering her ears.

* * *

"I found her phone." Itsuki says, lifting up a pillow. "5 missed calls, all from her boss. Yikes." She turns on the screen, seeing the notifications on the lock screen.

"Hey, let's fill her storage with pictures." Nino whispers, taking the phone and opening the camera app. "Strike a pose everyone!" She says, making Yotsuba run over. They take twenty, maybe thirty different photos; mostly ones with goofy faces.

"Forward some of them to my phone. I could use a new wallpaper." Miku says, leaning over and tapping the gallery. "Let's see, send me this one, and this one, and...wait, what's this video?" They all look to each other.

"The date...it was right before she came back." Itsuki taps play on it as Miku and Nino set it down on the table.

* * *

"Alright. Back in Japan...it's so surreal." Mutsumi says, turning the camera to her face. She's sitting in the back of the car. "Ebata-san doesn't look a day older than the last time I saw him." She turns the phone, filming the driver. "I'm going to meet my sisters again, it's been five years now I think. I'm excited, but if **she's** there then I guess it couldn't be perfect. I wonder if she realized what she did to Yotsuba in Kyoto, but I guess I'll find out when I get there. **Ichika**...you're a double-crossing, backstabbing snake; I'll never forgive you for that night." Her po-faced tone sending shivers up everyone's spine.

"I heard they just transferred to a new school, I wonder what they're like. Yotsuba said she'll be trying hard to get the best grades, I'm sure she's a genius by now. I wonder if I'll actually have some competition this time." She grins. "Well, at the end of the day, they're family...they won't leave me like the others. Right?" She looks up and out the window of the car. "I wonder if they'll remember me..." She begins to ramble on when the five sisters hear the sliding of the bathroom door.

Yotsuba hurriedly turns the phone off and they all try to act normal. "Where is it?" Mutsumi asks, extending her hand with a smile. Itsuki hands it over, hair flailing about frantically. Mutsumi notices it, but chooses to ignore it and checks her phone. "Crap, my boss is gonna chew me out. Well, I'll call him later." She leaves, heading to her room to get dressed.

"I...that video. Yotsuba, Ichika...are you two alright?" Miku asks, turning everyone's attention towards them. Ichika smiles, dismissing it. Yotsuba laughs it off, walking over to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

* * *

"Hmm...what to wear?" Mutsumi looks at the collection of clothes at her disposal. It wasn't as filled as her sisters', especially Nino's, but it was full of shirts and pants. "I...hmmm, I'm not feeling it today." She runs her hand across the fabrics. "This brings back memories." She says as she pulls an old dress out, it's far to small for her now. "Even our clothes were the same. It was cute." She hangs it back.

"But what am I gonna do?" She spots one of her multiple plain black shirts and a pair of scissors as a flash of brilliance lights up her face. After five minutes, she goes back to searching, finding some clothes she hasn't worn since she arrived in Japan. Surprisingly, they fit. She looks at herself in the mirror, her final outfit is the homemade crop top and black leggings with a black drawstring bag with her things already inside. "I need new clothes." She mutters to herself.

* * *

"Itsuki, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Nino yells from the doorway. Itsuki had gotten hungry and ate half of Mutsumi's food. The fifth sister hurriedly cleans the plate as a blur of red, black, and white runs out the door.

"Come on! It's hot, let's hurry before we fry ourselves!" Mutsumi calls the elevator. She taps her toes impatiently as Itsuki joins

"What took you so long?" Miku asks as Mutsumi turns to face them. She's wearing the button-down Itsuki gave her over her black clothes. "You...wow..." They all look stunned.

"You said bold clothes suited me, I'm taking your advice." Mutsumi smiles as her phone vibrates with a text. "Ugh, I have to see dad in a few days." She mumbles to herself.

"Another checkup?" Itsuki asks. The elevator arrives and opens up for them.

"Probably."

"Might as well visit my manager on that day too. He should be staying there, right?" Nino thinks aloud. A grin curls on her face. "A day alone with Fuu-kun." She thinks silently, causing Miku to grow curious.

* * *

"Yakisoba for six." Fuutarou says, walking up to the star spangled sister. "You've finally done it."

"Uesugi-kun! You're late. Where were you?" Itsuki gets mad at him. "Actually, never mind that. I didn't get to tell you yesterday, but Ichika might be leaving on her own."

"What? Why?" He's shocked, nearly bumping into another visitor at the pool.

"I don't know...maybe she just got a better paying job, but..." Itsuki trails off

"So she might actually do it this time." Fuutarou sighs, remembering her words on the second year trip.

"This time? What do you mean?"

* * *

"What's keeping her? I'm hungry." Mutsumi grumbles to herself as she sits alone, waiting for the sister that ate her, would be, breakfast. "I think I see her. And there's Fuutarou-san too. Finally, food!" She gets up and begins walking towards them when she hears Nino's voice.

"You have hands, use them!" She sounds mad. Nino's staring down a boy.

"They were probably hitting on her. Serves them right." Mutsumi thinks.

"Come on, aren't you lonely at the pool by yourself." The boy says.

"Lonely..." That word repeats in her head as she sees Nino backing up away from him. She strides over confidently. "Nino, your boyfriend is looking for you. He got the food." Mutsumi says aloud. The guy begrudgingly walks away.

"Boyfriend? I like the sound of that. Fuu-kun, my boyfriend." Nino smirks, giving Mutsumi a wink.

"You wish! I'm not giving up that easily. Where's Miku, wasn't she with you?" Mutsumi looks around, watching Fuutarou get pushed back by somebody.

"That's cheating! Come on, let's go." Nino runs over, rejoining the group. Mutsumi follows a few steps behind her.

"Fuutarou-san~ How do I look?" Mutsumi asks, pressing her body up to him and looking up at him. "I'm doing it right, I think." She thinks, waiting for his reaction.

* * *

"Alright! Let's go on that!" Yotsuba points over to a tall structure.

"It's so high!" Mutsumi stares up at it in awe. "I wanna go!" She runs off ahead, leaving the other six standing there.

"She's so energetic today. She's giving Yotsuba a run for her money." Fuutarou says, glancing over at the other sisters. "What's gotten into her?"

"Who knows? Not that I'm complaining." Ichika says, hiding her face with her hat. "Let's go. She's leaving us behind."

The six of them walk, catching up to Mutsumi who was waiting at the top. "We have to go in pairs." Mutsumi says, rubbing some sunblock on her arms. "Let's go together Itsuki!"

Itsuki doesn't have enough time to think before the two of them are sitting down, looking down at the drop. Her heart skips a beat as gravity takes hold of both of them. "Mutsumi! I'm gonna die!" She screams as she feels a hand hold hers. She turns around, seeing Mutsumi smile with a look of pure joy in her eyes. The two of them reach the bottom, looking up as Yotsuba and Ichika come down.

"Wooooo!" Yotsuba exclaims as Ichika leans back on her with a relaxed face.

"Hey, Yotsuba...do you think Mutsumi still thinks like that?" Ichika asks as they come to a stop, her tone slightly worried.

"You're still thinking about it too?" Yotsuba gets up. "We can ask her later if you're scared."

"Yeah...maybe I am a little." Ichika laughs it off. "If I leave, then she won't have to keep doing things like that...right?" Ichika thinks as the youngest sisters meet up with them.

* * *

"That just leaves Nino, Miku, and Uesugi-kun at the top right. Who's going to ride alone?" Itsuki asks, looking up and seeing two people arguing. The third, who she presumes to be Uesugi-kun, walks past them while they're distracted and rides down. "What did he mean? Has she been planning on doing this for a while? Did he know? Why is she doing it now? There's just too many questions." Itsuki thinks as he arrives, his eyes filled with shock.

"Uesugi-kun, can I talk with you for a minute?" She asks, walking off. The others look at her as Fuutarou follows her reluctantly. "How long has she been planning to leave? Do you know why?" Itsuki turns to him as soon as the two of them out of earshot.

"I don't know. She said something in second year about quitting school, but she chickened out. Why is she pushing through with it now?" He answers her question and leaves another. "Did anything happen at home? Before yesterday I mean."

"Not really, the day before the move, we found Mutsumi's letter thing. However, I believe it's unrelated." Itsuki proposes, her hair swaying back and forth

"We lack any leads other than that one conversation you overheard. Maybe you should just ask her about it?" Fuutarou says, seeing the Miku and Nino ride down.

"In time. We just finished taking care of Mutsumi. I'd like to rest for a little while."

"Speaking of Mutsumi, did anything happen earlier? She's acting strange today."

"I don't know. She's been like that since she woke up around noon. Do you think something's wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe? It's like she's...I just can't put my finger on it." He bites his lip. "She's acting like she did on our trip to their grandpa's." He thinks to himself.

* * *

"Did he not like my swimsuit? He didn't even reply earlier." Mutsumi grits her teeth. "Maybe it just doesn't fit me..." She feels a hand tap her shoulder.

"What's on your mind?" Nino asks, whispering.

"Nino, do I even look good in this?" Mutsumi looks down at herself, covering herself up bashfully.

"This again? You look great, stop doubting yourself."

"But...It just doesn't fit my image...I'm not good with these kinds of clothes..." She covers her chest and stomach with her arms.

"You know, I read in a book once that a change of pace once in a while can help get you a boyfriend. After all, you're not getting Fuu-kun so you might as well try looking for somebody else." Nino taunts, causing Mutsumi to splash water in her face.

"You..." Mutsumi grumbles. "Well, I guess I can try a bit more on your first point. Wanna go shopping sometime?" Nino's eyes light up.

* * *

"How did you all forget to put on sunblock?!" Mutsumi asks as they all exit the pool.

"Itsuki-chan had it with her." Everyone all looks at the girl. Itsuki looks into her bag, seeing an unused bottle of sunscreen at the bottom of it.

"I-It's not my fault. Mutsumi pulled me onto the ride before I could rub some on us. Then we all went swimming...so." Itsuki gets embarrassed.

"Still, it's not all bad. Look at Fuutarou-san." Mutsumi looks back at everyone. "He's just slightly tanned. It's kinda hot." She says, smiling jokingly at him. He turns his face away, his face getting red.

"Hahaha. Fuutarou-kun is all embarrassed." Ichika looks up at him, his face illuminated by lamp post.

"Give it a rest. I'm not." He tries to play it off; nobody is fooled.

"Uesugi-san! Your face can't lie."

"I bet your heart is racing right now. Yotsuba, check!" Miku says. Fuutarou runs off ahead, followed by Yotsuba and Mutsumi.

"It's beating like a drum!" Mutsumi yells. They all make their way home, waving goodbye to Fuutarou for the night.

* * *

"A change of pace..." Mutsumi looks at her collection of clothes that she hasn't worn yet, dresses, blouses, and skirts; too small for her now. "How long has it been since I acted like this?" She thinks to herself. "Actually...not that long ago. Had to do it while we went to the hot springs. But this time, it won't be because of a disguise." She smiles as she closes her closet. Her phone starts to ring, the number on screen is her boss'

"Hello boss. Sorry about missing your calls, something came up."

"It doesn't matter. Did you see the news earlier this morning? There was a huge bust by the police earlier today. They say that it was because one of the victims set off an alarm or something that called her family. We want you to interview her once the team finds out who-"

"It was me boss. I was the one that triggered the alarm."

"...you're kidding right?"

"What do I gain from lying?"

"I see. My apologies." There's an uncomfortable silence for ten seconds. Mutsumi sighs, deciding on something.

"I'll do the interview, but can I have a few days. I'm still recovering."

"Of course. Would you be fine with August 19?"

"I can make that work. Thank you for your understanding boss." She hangs up, looking at her phone and noticing that her memory card is almost full. "When did I..." She opens up her gallery, sorted by recently viewed. "They saw it!"

* * *

"...I'll never forgive you for that night." Those words reverberate in her head. She lies down in her bed, the pang of regret in her chest. She stays there, silent. Thinking of her next move, she looks at her phone. All she has to do is call her manager. Before she could even move over to reach for it, there's a knock on the door.

"Ichika, can I come in?" Mutsumi asks.

"It's unlocked." Ichika says, not getting up from her bed.

"Hey sis..." Mutsumi says gently, taking a seat on the side of Ichika's bed. "You have fun today?"

"Yeah. But I'm so sleepy." She turns away from her, unable to look at her face.

"When are you not?" Mutsumi teases. "When's your next movie coming out? I heard you've been getting bigger and bigger roles."

"That's all because of your reports. I never got offers like these before."

"Hey, when your next movie gets released, wanna watch it after school? Just the two of us?" Mutsumi offers, leaving a silence as Ichika ponders it.

"After school..." Ichika thinks silently. "Sure." She flashes a smile at Mutsumi, who has laid herself beside Ichika.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong back then, sis."

"What do you mean?"

"The video. You guys saw it, didn't you?" She mutters. "I shouldn't have kept it around. I didn't mean it, well I did...but that was back then."

"I see..."

"Are you mad?"

"Mad? no." Ichika says. "Not at you." She thinks, not letting the words escape.

"Well, things are different now. Don't beat yourself up over what I said in that dumb recording." Mutsumi wraps her arm around Ichika's body.

* * *

"Just you watch Mutsumi. I'll do it this time for sure!" Yotsuba gets dressed, heading outside to the library. "Now, I just need some reference books. I should find them here...Fuutarou-kun!?" She glances around the library, finding her tutor by a bookshelf. "Are those romance manga Uesugi-san?" She walks up to him, surprising him.

"T-This isn't for me. Raiha said she..."

"You can't fool my ribbon. It's a lie detector." Yotsuba jokes. "Why are you even looking at this stuff?" Yotsuba asks, getting a book on physics as the two of them sit at a table.

"Well. I have to study." He sighs. "I have no idea how relationships work, especially romantic ones. And five of you all..."

"Sheesh, you can't learn about love from a book." Yotsuba groans. "You don't use your brain for love, you use this." She presses her finger onto Fuutarou's chest.

"The heart is on the other side Yotsuba." He says, causing her to quickly move her hand.

"In any case...you just gotta get a feel for it. Ya know, like earlier today."

"What?"

"You didn't think about why we went to the pool, or how it'd help. We just went because you invited us. It's the same when you invited us. You listened to your heart in that call right." Yotsuba has a wide smile. "Fuutarou-kun. You can't learn everything from books." Yotsuba sits down. "Now excuse me while I try to learn everything in this book."

"Hypocrite." He chuckles as they spend most of the night with their heads buried in the pages of their books.


	12. Chapter 12: Dere-Tsun-Dere-Tsun

Mutsumi wakes, laying beside her sister. She got up, looking at the wasteland that was Ichika's room with a smile. "Hey." She gently pushes the body beside her. Ichika groans, burying her head in a pillow. "Hey. We're going to miss breakfast. Wake up." She mutters as she shakes her sister.

"Mmmmmm...it's morning already?" She slowly sits up, wrapping herself in the blanket. "My body's so stiff." Arcing her back, the two of them could hear her vertebrae pop. The two of them get up, Mutsumi helping Ichika get dressed. She opens the door to find half of her sisters outside, turning with shocked faces. "Are we interrupting something?"

"No, not really." Miku says as Ichika and Mutsumi head down the stairs. "It's true then. Mutsumi seems to already be making a move. I wonder what's her plan for Ichika." She turns to her sisters.

"I don't know. But we can't let her do it alone this time." Nino says. "We're going to do this together, this time." She heads downstairs, towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

"By the way, has anyone seen Yotsuba?" Itsuki asks as they all sit at the table. "She said she was going out last night, but she still hasn't come back."

"Well, Yotsuba would've definitely used Mutsumi's gadget, and she's more than capable of running away." Nino says, pulling out a carton of eggs. "Is scrambled eggs alright?"

"Actually, I kinda want a fried one today." Ichika says, pulling out some cold cuts and bread.

* * *

"Morning everyone!" Yotsuba yells as she swings the door open. "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and sausages. Nino and Miku are making some waffles." Mutsumi says, pulling out the chair beside her. "More importantly, where've you been? You didn't even answer our calls."

"Sorry, my phone was off in the library. Guess I forgot to turn it back on. Shi Shi Shi!" She laughs as she sets down her bag and pulls out an advanced logarithms book.

"You studied? I'm pleasantly surprised. Is it because of the video?" Itsuki asks, cutting up a sausage. Yotsuba nods, to which Mutsumi turns.

"After I heard it, I decided to put double my all into my studies. We're almost about to graduate, so I want to get the best grades I can." She smiles, meeting Mutsumi's gaze.

"Better late than never I guess. What do you even want to go for in uni?" Mutsumi asks, playing with her ribbon with one hand while eating with the other.

"I'm aiming for a culinary school." Miku says as she and Nino return with plates full of waffles. Everyone turns their attention to her, in stunned silence.

"Are you sure Miku?" Yotsuba asks. "You got the best grades out of all of us? You'd definitely get in to one you want."

"I know that, but..."

"Well, I, for one, am glad that she's choosing to follow her dreams." Ichika says, taking a bite of her sandwich. "I'll support you all the way, so you can always come to me if you need anything." She flashes a smile as they all continue eating.

* * *

"Mutsumi-kun." Maruo turns around in his chair. "This concluded our routine inspection. Now, if I may be blunt." He rests his elbows on his desk, his hands covering his mouth. "You were out late the other day, were you not?"

"Dad, I..."

"You're forbidden from leaving the house." He says, arranging some papers on his desk absentmindedly.

"I was..."

"I do not care for the reason, your actions that night were inexcusa-"

"**Would you just listen to me!**" She yells. Maruo stands up, looming over her.

"Then explain. Explain why you were out so late."

"I was on my way home."

"I find that hard to believe, I was told Itsuki-kun brought you to a diner that was 30 minutes away. That does not explain why you returned at midnight." He takes a step towards her, but steps forward to confront him.

"I was kidnapped. You've heard the news. I was ten minutes away from home when they got me." Mutsumi clenches her fists.

"You're spouting nonsense Mutsumi-kun. You failed to convince me and your curfew will continue. I will enforce it myself if I have to." He leans back, a look of arrogance was on his face for a short moment.

"Can you even do that? You're never home unless it's for business with us. I doubt you'll be able to." Mutsumi's arms begin to shake as she digs her nails into her palms.

"Do not underestimate me. I am your father, I've given you everything you have."

"You've given us money, a home, and our material things; you're no father, just a glorified ATM. Mom wouldn't let this slide. She would've believed in me, comforted me when I got home that night, because she actually thought of me as her daughter unlike you! **WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU THEN!**" She snaps at him, taking her things. "If you keep thinking of yourself as our father, act like one tomorrow. I'm leaving, _Maruo-san_."

* * *

She meets up with Nino and Fuutarou in the lobby of the hospital. "How'd it go with papa?" Nino asks as he leaves a bouquet of flowers with the two sisters. Mutsumi holds out her palm, bloodstained by the shallow cuts from her nails. "Well..." Nino rambles.

"Let's get those flowers home before we go shopping. I need to take my mind off of it." Mutsumi says, walking out of the building as the elevator opens with Maruo inside.

"Papa..." Nino says as she turns away and catches up with Mutsumi. The two of them head home, placing the flowers in a vase and bandaging up the small scratches on Mutsumi's palm.

"Hey Mutsumi. Why'd you want to go shopping now? We just went the other day for the swimsuits." Nino asks, watching as Mutsumi puts on a pair of fingerless gloves to cover up the bandages.

"A change of pace. I could use some new clothes. You're the best one for the job." Mutsumi pulls down the sleeves of her plaid button up and readjusts her beret. Nino's face lights up as the two head out.

* * *

"So, what exactly are you looking for? Are you looking for more jeans or something?" Nino asks as the two look around the store. Mutsumi tugs her arm gently as they turn away from the pants section and into one filled with dresses.

"Something like this." She pulls out a plaid dress that flares out towards the bottom, red and white with a white collar and some frills around the buttons in the chest area. It has cuffs at the end of the sleeves around her wrists. It would be tight around the waist if she wore it, but it flares out after that point "I'll be in the changing rooms, I'll leave this to the expert." She heads off, leaving Nino to look around and pick for her.

"Alright, this one will be for summer outings. Casual or not, this one is flexible." Nino says as Mutsumi pulls aside the curtains. She emerges wearing a maxi dress, loose and flowing. It was white, small hexagonal patterns in a dark shade of orangish gold started at the bottom that gradually fades as it climbs. "What do you think?"

"It's nice, simple and sweet. No pun intended." Mutsumi says before going to change into something else. This time she appears in a much tighter dress, a pencil dress that hugs her figure. It was black, with white bands around the hem and the ends of the long forearm length sleeves. The collar was flexible, much like a turtleneck. "How do I look?"

"Like a woman." Nino framed her by putting her fingers to her eyes. "White gloves to meet with the sleeves, a pair of heels, maybe a necklace too. You'll practically be a model." Mutsumi extends her arm, waiting for Nino's next choice, a white princess silhouette dress that would go well with elbow length gloves and her beret This one was simpler than the others, just plain white with little to no patterns.

"Wait, is this just an oversized shirt?" Mutsumi asks as Nino hands over a T-shirt dress. It was black, with the letters "VI" on it. It bottoms out just above her knee, lending itself well to boots and high length socks. She tries it on nonetheless and gets an approving smile from her sister.

"Bell sleeved and off shoulder." Nino watches as her sister spins around in a deep blue dress that ends above the knee. It has an ocean theme, with small waves lining the holes around her neck and all over the titular bell shaped ends of the sleeve. It was asymmetrical, only the right having a sleeve. The fabric covers up her chest, lending itself to a V-neck around the top. "I like it, this is our last dress."

"Last dress? What's next?"

"Tops, skirts, then shoes. If I have any left over, then we'll get some accessories." Mutsumi smiles. Pulling Nino out of one store and into another.

"Where do you even get this money?" Nino asks, checking her phone. She looks up to see Mutsumi excitedly looking at an off shoulder top that caught her eye.

"Have you seen those news reports of Ichika?"

"Yeah, the pictures were always so strange. It was supposed to be paparazzi, but it happens so often that I think she might have a stalker."

"Ouch, calling me a stalker. That's harsh." She jokes. The two of them continue shopping for another two, maybe three hours, carrying bags inside of bags. They have to have Miku meet up with them after her shift to help carry everything home.

* * *

"Yotsuba's at the library again?" Nino asks as they find Itsuki eating dinner. "I guess that vid got to her."

"At least she's taking it well. She could've broken down or gone overboard again, like at Kurobara." Mutsumi says, pulling up a chair beside Itsuki and taking a slice of pizza from the box on the table. "Sshe hash comtrul." She stuffs her mouth, making a goofy face. They all gather at the table, taking slices.

"Where's Ichika?" Miku asks, looking around their home. "I'm worried about her." She stares at the eldest's room.

"Is she talking about the video?" Mutsumi ponders to herself. "Don't worry, I have it covered. You can relax." Flashing a smile and drowning her next bite in hot sauce, she gives her sisters a thumb up. They all sigh in relief.

* * *

In her room, Mutsumi pulls out her phone and scrolls down her contacts, finding one person. "Hey, can we meet up tomorrow?" She sends a text, looking at the screen for a reply.

"Tomorrow? Sure. Is something wrong?" They text back rather quickly.

"Nothing, just wanted to meet up. Is that so wrong?"

"Where?"

"I know a good café. How about..." She arranges the meeting, leaving herself some room to get flowers afterwards. She wakes the next day with a smile on her face, she takes a quick shower and puts on one of the clothes she bought yesterday: A white long-sleeved blouse and a skirt with an orange bottom that slowly fades as it reaches her waist. She grabs a black handbag, her beret, and finishes her look with a pair of black boots and knee high black socks. She finds Ichika on the phone with her manager as she leaves, waving her off with a smile, the bracelet on her arm coming to a rest as she leaves the house.

* * *

Mutsumi arrives early, ordering a cappuccino and a lemon poppy seed muffin. She waits, five minutes go by. She gets tense and starts tapping her fingers on the table. The sound of footsteps approaching her perks her up as she lets out a smile. "You're late."

"You're early, Mutsumi-san." Matsui arrives, with Maeda behind her.

"So you brought him, perfect!" She claps her hands together.

"**How've ya been?**" Maeda asks, the three of them sitting at the table after the couple place their order.

"I've been well. Let's get to the point, shall we?" Mutsumi sips her coffee, a smile curling on her face.

"Before that, I'd just like to say...you look great today. It's different from your usual clothes but it's just so pretty." Matsui says, eyeing her up. Her words cause the redhead to blush.

"Thanks...I thought I could use a little change." She manages to mutter out. "I haven't felt like this in a while. It's different when it's not one of my sisters." She thinks as her smile grows wider. "So, I heard you two met on that school trip last year. Care to tell the details?

* * *

"Oh. Well it started off strangely. We paired up for the test of courage run by Uesugi-kun." Matsui says, sipping from her iced latte. "It was boring at first. Honestly, he didn't really do a good job at it..."

"**I swear, he just tried to raise tension by doing nothing and trying to get in our** **heads.**" Maeda chimes in, downing his americano in one go.

"It worked though, he got us when he jumped out in that clown suit. You screamed like a baby!" Matsui teases.

"**Me? You were yelling for help like your life depended on** **it!**" Maeda retorts, getting a small smirk from Matsui.

"Well, whatever the case may be, we ran off together. If he didn't do that, then we wouldn't have danced at the bonfire the night after. He was our Cupid, don't you think?" She turns to him, finding a dumbfounded look on his face.

"**What...err yeah. Definitely...**" He says, pretending to still have liquid in his cup to use it for covering his face. Matsui just laughs at him.

"You don't know who Cupid is? Maeda, I'm just disappointed." Mutsumi sighs, taking a bite of her food. "Anyway, what happened after that?"

"We started eating together at lunch, as friends at first. Slowly but surely, we started meeting up more often. Staying behind for each other after classes, hellos and goodbyes at the entrance to school, until one day, our first day in third year after class."

"**We stayed after class, in one of the clubrooms. And I asked her out on a date.**" Maeda says, reminiscently.

"If only you could see him then. He was all red and nervous. It was cute." She smiles, intertwining her hand with his. "He's usually scary, especially if you don't know him. He's just intimidating. But underneath all that, he's a big softie." She smiles in Mutsumi's direction. "I'm just happy that I got to see it, that he showed it to me."

Mutsumi returns the gesture, getting up and ordering a slice of cake. She sets it down between the two of them, handing each of them a spoon. "As thanks for today. Enjoy the rest of your date."

"Date? We were just here to meet you."

"You two are together now, take it a bit further. Bye guys." She waves as she leaves the two lovebirds in the café.

* * *

Mutsumi walks away, stopping at a flower shop before heading to her final destination. She picks up a bouquet of red spider lilies, asters, yellow camellias, and a single primrose, and single sweet pea. "Damn, why did I get so many? I guess Yotsuba can take care of the ones we can't leave at the grave." She mutters to herself.

"You called?" Yotsuba comes up behind her, taking half the flowers from her arms and carrying them herself, the rustling sound breaking through the silence between them. "I went to the library again, where'd you go? I thought you'd be there already."

"Met up with some friends. Decided to get some flowers on my way over." She says as the two of them approach the cemetery. Finding the other sisters talking, they slow down.

* * *

**Step...Step...step...**

"I guess I should let everyone know."

**step...step...step...**

"Starting the second semester, I'll no longer be going to school."

**step...…step...**

"I'm quitting school."

**Rustle...rustle...step...**


	13. Chapter 13: Branching Moment

The sound of rustling flowers and leaves catches everyone's attention as Mutsumi and Yotsuba drop what they were holding. "What?" Mutsumi asked, staring at her sister.

"I..." Ichika turns away for a moment. "I got a really good role, but I have to go full time to get it done on schedule. I'll be dropping out." She smiles back to Mutsumi.

"Hahaha...that's a funny joke sis. Hahaha..." She said weakly. "This can't be happening! No...no...not again!" She thinks to herself as she takes a few desperate steps towards Ichika.

"You didn't know? I thought you handled it." Miku's voice was the last thing she heard before Mutsumi began filtering the sounds out.

* * *

"Thank you Mutsumi." Ichika's words cause her to wince, a forced smile accompanied a strained laugh.

"Stop it!" Her soul wanted to yell.

"Without you, I may not have gotten this role."

"Stop!" It wanted to clutch her sister and never let her go. Her body stiff as a stone, leaned over in manic laughter.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. This is what I want." Ichika's smile, half covered by the shade and her hand, sent a stake through her heart.

"Don't leave!" Mutsumi reaches out to Ichika, gasping once her eyes focus on her figure. Ichika had been replaced by a young blonde boy, then a brunette, then another and another. Memories of people she thought she'd already moved on from were overlapping with her sister, speaking her words.

"Mutsumi. It's better this way." A young boy spoke in Ichika's voice. His form slowly shifting to that of an older woman, much older.

"Not you too."

"This is something I want to do. Please, relax." Ichika says, her visage that of their own mother. "Nothing will go wrong. I'm not going anywhere."

"Liar!" Mutsumi yells, clutching onto Ichika. "Please...don't leave me." She whispers to her sister's ear, pleading for anything.

* * *

"Ichika, was there no other choice?" Yotsuba asks, picking up the flowers.

"I want to fully devote myself to my work." Ichika says, running her hands through Mutsumi's hair to calm her down.

"Why did you decide something so important by yourself? Why didn't you consult us? Itsuki say something!" Nino snaps at her, turning to the fifth.

"I..." Itsuki was speechless, still conflicted. "Is work really the only reason?" Her eyes dart to her other sisters; Yotsuba was taking it surprisingly well in her opinion, Miku seemed to be in deep thought but her face was always hard to read, and Mutsumi was...broken.

"Yes. It is." Ichika says, looking down to hide her face from her sisters.

Mutsumi looked up, seeing Ichika's lying eyes.

"You're really amazing Ichika. It'll be lonely without you, but if it's for your job... I really wanted to graduate together though." Yotsuba flashes a somber smile, placing the flowers near their mother's grave.

"I'll still be around at home, you guys are making a mountain out of a molehill." Ichika tries to downplay the situation, laughing gently as she feels Mutsumi trembling in her arms.

* * *

The next day, the apartment is a loud as ever; only one voice was the cause of it however. "What should I do? What should I do?" Mutsumi paces around their home.

"Mutsumi?" Yotsuba comes out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. "You have a plan for this right?" She asks.

"No, but I'm not letting her leave! What the hell is she thinking?" Mutsumi paces back and forth. "How could she do this to us?" She heads upstairs to her room.

"Do you think Uesugi-san is doing something about it too?" Yotsuba asks as Mutsumi shuts herself in the room. "Wah! Uesugi-san! What're you doing here?"

Inside, Mutsumi slams her head repeatedly into the wall. "Think! Think! I'm not going to let this happen! Think!"

* * *

"I'm home." Ichika says as she opens the door.

"We're going to talk!" Mutsumi stomps up to her side, taking her arm and dragging her into the closest room: a small closet with boxes and cleaning supplies. "What's your deal? I know full well that there's more to this. Was it the video?"

"No. It really is the job. I just want to-"

"Bullshit! You know you can't lie to me Ichika!" She clutches Ichika's shirt, pulling it closer to her as she looks up at her sister. "Just tell me the truth! It's because of me, isn't it?" Mutsumi grits her teeth, clenching her hands tighter.

"Mutsumi, it really isn't..." The pause in her speech wasn't silent for long.

"I'm not letting you do this to yourself! Once Fuutarou-san finds out we'll..."

"He already tried."

"Even he...Ichika why?" Her grip goes slack as her arms fall to her side. Mutsumi rests her head against her sister's shoulder again.

"Mutsumi...it's not just you. This was going to happen eventually too."

"Is there anything...anything at all that would change your mind?" In a final attempt, she tries to strike a deal, but it falls on deaf ears.

"Mutsumi, I'm sorry. For everything." Ichika says as she opens the door. "Yotsuba, you free today?"

* * *

"There has to be something...anything...please." Mutsumi lays her head on the table as the sunlight streams through the large glass panes. "Please...I can't lose her too." She looks at what's on the table, papers and small gadgets she had planned to use to try and convince her. "I can't..."

"Mutsumi." A voice says as the door opens behind her.

"Why are you here? Now's not a good time."

"I see. Don't mind me." It moves around behind her, ending with the sound of a chair being pulled.

"Can we really not do anything?" Mutsumi asks, crumpling the paper she held in her hands.

"It was her choice. The most you can do is support her decision."

"I guess...I guess I really am powerless here. Is this how you felt...when you couldn't save mom?" Mutsumi turns to face the other side of the conversation: Maruo. Her eyes held no anger or resentment, even at the mention of her mother or the recollection of her last checkup.

"Perhaps. I only have a rough estimation for your feelings." He moves his chair to sit beside Mutsumi. "Mutsumi, there are some things that, no matter how hard you try to fight it, will happen. You will lose people, and they will drift away from you. I was told that you are familiar with that ideal, am I correct?" His voice was still cold, but maybe a few degrees higher than before.

"Are we really going to separate? Is it inevitable that we leave each other?"

"Sadly, that is true. However the extent of your divide is up to you and your sisters."

"I..."

"Mutsumi, it's alright. She'll always be your sister, and you'll all always be my daughters."

"...thanks Mar...dad..."

* * *

"So, this is the commercial she's in?" Mutsumi looks down at a monitor at the news agency. "She does look like she's enjoying herself."

It was as hectic as it was normally, the team assigned to monitor the actress already writing article after article about her. The boss was walking around, carrying some papers himself and heading towards his office. Mutsumi sways side to side, people rushing past her like they were being chased by a shark. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots an employee on her lunch break reading an article on MAY's latest excursion: a report on the decline in quality of tomatoes from multiple places in the area.

"Mutsumi-san! We're ready for you!" An older employee says, opening the door to a room with chairs and microphones. "First things first. I'm sure you're familiar with the procedures."

"I am. I'd like my face to be hidden, though not for my sake." Mutsumi replies. "My voice can stay unaltered though, I don't mind."

"Very well."

* * *

"Hello. My name is Mutsumi..." She pauses. "Mutsumi _Tokonato._" She lies, not wanting to use her actual family name.

"I see, can you tell us what happened that night? What were their methods of capture?"

"I was walking home alone, having just finished my night's jog. I was tired and decided to rest on a bench." She started by telling a half-truth. "That's when two guys came up to me."

"Did they try anything right away?"

"It's lonely tonight, isn't it?" Mutsumi shuts her eyes. "That's what one of them said as they sat a few feet from me. They kept talking, but I didn't reply; I had a feeling this wasn't good."

"How did they manage to catch you?"

"Force. They noticed that their sly tactics didn't work, so they resorted to chasing me and grabbing me. I was already exhausted, so I couldn't put up much of a fight..." There was a silence, a brief one. "I should've been a bit more careful. I'm just grateful I made this." Pulling out the small device from her pocket, she holds it up to a camera.

"Is this the alarm that alerted the police?"

"It is, I made another for demonstration." She pulls out another, except it's just a collection of wires, chips, a button, and a speaker. "It's connected to an app, one on my phone that overlays onto a map of the area. Once someone presses this button, there's a few seconds of delay as it cuts off all signals to the speaker."

"Why cut off the signal to the speaker?"

"These speakers aren't loud enough to really call people's attention on their own. If they sounded while the signal was on, then the threat will hear it and either run or escalate the situation." She says as she presses the button on the unfinished one.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"This one is set to make the other devices sound off eight times. The one I had was set to six. After the beeping, a small circular blip appears on the app, the color depending on the device that sent the signal. It will update it's location every ten seconds. Pressing the button again will turn the device back to it's signal receiving mode."

"Do you have plans to make more of these? This might significantly lower the crime rate."

"I'll send files and schematics for this to be added to the interview. The code is fairly simple, and registering a new device to the app could be simplified."

The interview continues for an hour, an exposition of her experiences that night and how she's recovering. Afterwards, she is called to a desk to look over the interview and to upload the codes for the devices and the apps. "Thank you Mutsumi-san." Her boss says, looking at the interview being edited to cut out the silence.

* * *

"How'd the interview go?" Itsuki asks as the two of them meet at the bakery.

"Okay I guess. It's not really on my mind." Mutsumi takes a bite out of a croissant, it's not flaky but chewy, salty to a fault, and lacks the golden brown sheen of a good bake. "Gross! What the hell is this Miku?"

"Fuutarou's first bake." Miku says, setting down some actual bread. "What's on your mind then? If not the interview."

"Ichika."

"Do you have a plan?" Fuutarou asks, taking a seat at their table. "I tried to get her to stay, but it was no good."

"It's because you tried to act cool when you shouldn't. How self-centered of you." Miku drives a spike through his ego. The four of them eat, the two employees on their break. It's a slow day at the bakery, maybe one or two actual customers eating in with another two heading out with their orders in a bag. The late day's rays shining through the windows, casting shadows from the people walking outside.

"I don't know how I feel about this, in all honestly. Sure, I want her to do what she wants, but that means she won't graduate with us." Itsuki spreads some cream cheese on a bagel.

"I..." Mutsumi mutters.

"There are some things that, no matter how hard you try to fight it, will happen. You will lose people, and they will drift away from you. I was told that you are familiar with that ideal, am I correct?" Maruo's words pop in her head.

"I can't stop her this time...none of us can." She sighs. "In the end, I have to accept this, huh? It sucks...but I can't think of anything." Talking under her breath, she takes a herb bread and matches it with a sweetened cream.

"However the extent of your divide is up to you and your sisters." Another memory from Maruo.

"But she'll always be our Ichika...right?" She adds, a faint smile on her face.

"You know, this isn't the first time something like this happened." Itsuki says. "First it was mom, then you." Mutsumi goes red at her words.

"Sorry." Hanging her head, she fiddles with her fingers as she could feel Fuutarou snicker slightly.

"But you came back." Fuutarou said. "No matter what happens, you six will always have that bond."

"You sound like dad."

"Dad doesn't sound like that at all." Miku says, raising an eyebrow.

"True, he's more secretive with his intentions. Like how he used his connections with the school head to get Takeda-kun in our class." Itsuki adds, reaching for her sixth bagel before having her hand swatted away by Fuutarou.

"Hmm...ulterior motives and secret plans. Sounds like a movie script. Maybe we should make one." Mutsumi jokes. A smile forms on her face as she turns to Fuutarou, who was suddenly in deep thought.

"Make a movie..." Fuutarou stands up, the light from outside shining behind him as he declares his idea. "That's it! I know how we can get Ichika to graduate!" They all look up, meeting with the fire burning in his eyes. "We're going to make a movie, and Ichika's going to star in it!"

"I see. Fuutarou-san, if you're thinking what I'm thinking then..." Mutsumi starts connecting the dots.

"Exactly! That's how we're going to teach her! Her grades won't drop and all she needs to do is attend classes periodically. But..."

"How much does she charge for a film like this?" Itsuki asks.

"Let's ask her. She left with Yotsuba earlier today. I think I know where they are." Mutsumi says as she picks up her bag.

* * *

"3 million? That's around 2 years worth of salary from tutoring you guys." Fuutarou says as they all walk home from the park. The sun setting on the day, close in at an intersection.

"Why're you asking?" Ichika leans in towards Fuutarou, scanning his movements and gestures.

"Maybe I should've been an actor..." He mumbles to himself, trying to act cool again. "Then I wouldn't have to deal with all this dra-" He feels an elbow to his gut as Mutsumi hits him.

"Nothing, just wondering if you'll be able to take care of yourself." Itsuki says as Fuutarou turns to head to his home.

"Ichika..." Mutsumi grabs her sister's shoulder. "If anything happens, you can always come back." She smiles.

"Mutsumi...yeah...I know."

* * *

"Yotsuba! Help!" Mutsumi yells from her room after dinner. The thundering footsteps and slamming of the door entered her ears as Yotsuba came rushing through. "You've seen everything so far, right? Help me write this script." Mutsumi smiles. Holding up a notebook with a few paragraphs. "I got the first meeting done."

"Don't scare me like that." Yotsuba pouts, walking over to sit on the bed beside Mutsumi. "This is just like how we met that day, except now you're there."

"Alright, what happened next?" Mutsumi asks.

* * *

"What! You drugged him on day 1!" Mutsumi exclaims as the five of them gather around for lunch. "Geez, I still don't believe that it's the same you that confessed to him in the back of the kitchen."

"A lot's happened, how far are you on anyway?" Nino asks, taking a peek at the writing. "You're taking so long."

"This would go a lot faster if you all filled me in." Mutsumi pouts as the others eat.

* * *

"Sue Harukata. I still remember the answer."

"Wow, a rooftop scene! This'll be good!" Mutsumi says as she and Miku bring out the tent from the trunk.

* * *

"The cookoff? Well, I think I know who won there."

"Yeah, though I didn't really taste a difference." Fuutarou sets down her order, a cheese bread.

"Of course you wouldn't. Anything else happen?"

"Oh! Nino got locked out of the house. It all happened after..."

* * *

"A fireworks festival? Like this?"

"Yep! This is when we found out about the acting thing too?" Yotsuba and Mutsumi sneak away from their sisters for a while, savoring the chocolate covered banana and takoyaki that they brought with them.

"How do I look by the way?" Mutsumi asks, showing off her yukata with a frog print pattern. Her hair tied into a ponytail on her side.

"Beautiful. You've changed Mutsumi." Yotsuba takes her ribbon and ties it around Mutsumi's head.

"You think so?" The two make their way back to the other people they went to the festival with.

"Mutsumi-chan! Yotsuba-chan!" Raiha runs up to the two of them. "Onii-san and Takeda-san ran off somewhere. We can't find them." She says as the three of them scan their surroundings.

"_Uesugi-kun! I've caught 5! That's two more than you!_"

"Who said it's over? I can still keep going!" The two of them were hunched over a small pool of water filled with fish. Yotsuba and Mutsumi turn to look at each other before nodding and running over to their side, joining their contest.

* * *

"After that was a big exam? By the way, number 19 is wrong, start over." Mutsumi says as Itsuki takes a practice exam she prepared.

"Uesugi-kun really pushed the five of us to the edge. He even stayed over." Itsuki says. "And after that, the school trip happened. We got into a bad snow storm and had to stay at an inn..."

"Ooooh give me the details!"

"Well..." Itsuki mutters. "We had to share a room with him, Nino was particularly against it."

"So were you I'd assume. You're such a prude after all."

"I-I didn't even think of it like that." Itsuki goes red, turning her face back to her paper.

"You're blushing. Well, that's day one. What happened next?"

"Well, day two was...errm...we had to cook. And then Uesugi-kun had the test of courage, with Yotsuba's help."

"Oh right! Fuutarou-san said you ran the wrong way and got lost." Mutsumi teases her sister. "This should also be the night when she met with _Kintarou_."

"M-Moving on. The next thing that was noteworthy was..." Itsuki thinks for a moment. "Miku and I found him and Ichika in the storehouse. They were soaking wet and he held her in his arms. Ichika got sick the next day...Uesugi-kun was too, but we didn't know until..."

* * *

"**Not bad. I'm in!**" Maeda says, browsing the various cameras on the shelf.

"My first scene is me being scared, it's kind of embarrassing. Can I at least talk to one of you as like a friend or so-" Matsui steps backwards, slipping on the smooth tile floor of the store.

"**Hey!**" Maeda reaches out for her, catching her in his arm.

"_What exactly will your character be doing? All these events happened before you returned from overseas._" Takeda asks, holding a microphone in his hand.

"I've got that covered. Plus, I'll be behind the camera for the most part." Mutsumi says as a notification on her phone says that a package arrived at home.

* * *

"Hello, we meet again, Oda-san." Mutsumi says.

"Is this for another interview? A photoshoot?"

"That's not why we're here, you should already know." Fuutarou interjects. "This is about Ichika. I want you to reconsider having her drop out of school."

"You're asking for the impossible. She has become an existence greater than any of you could imagine. I believe that it's impossible for her to work and attend school as things are." He sighs. "More importantly, this was her choice. I am going to respect the decision she came to on her own."

"Fine. I give up." Mutsumi says, standing up and getting in Ichika's face. "If this is really what you want, then so be it..."

There was a long silence, the tension building in the air.

"So then, actress Ichika-san. We've decided to shoot our own film. Our goal was to have you star in it." Mutsumi says, pulling out a script from her bag.

"It's a story you know very well, so this shouldn't be a problem for you." Miku chimes in. "It's about a lone genius student tutoring his classmates."

"Shooting will take place twice a week. Since you won't be going to school, you are focusing on work; however I suspect that you still have your downtime between shoots. Am I wrong?" Fuutarou stands.

"Fuutarou-kun, why are you going this far?"

"I'm pissed, you know. To drag me back to this hell after I quit, then quit yourself. I won't rest until I get all of you to graduate with smi-" He feels a fist hit his chin, causing him to bite his tongue.

"Be honest with yourself already, Fuutarou-san."

"Trying to act cool backfired last time." Miku takes out a small envelope. "He says he's thankful that you worked so hard to keep us together."

"Sis, I know things won't be the same now. But, I don't want to lose you. I want us to be together, even just a bit longer...because there are things that can only be done with the six of us...and I want to do them all."

Miku hands over the money, but Ichika's manager takes it out of her hands. "This should cover her pay. However, I'm concerned with the rest of the crew. Not only that, but she will be prioritizing her other role. What is your plan to film this?"

"We've already started, however all voice lines will be added in post." Mutsumi holds out her phone. "Of course, the Ichika here isn't the real one but instead a body double. But there is a scene that only the real one can do. Not only that, we will need her to record the audio."

"You guys..." Ichika looks at the three of them. "This is insane! I can't believe it!" She exclaims with a small smile.

"What did you expect, it was Mutsumi and Fuutarou's plan." Miku sighs. "So, what'll you do?"

"You can count on onee-chan to do her part. Do we have a deal?" She extends her hand. Fuutarou clasps it tightly.

"You bet."

"What scene is first?"

"Review for midterms. Though, we might need multiple takes, to get it perfect." Mutsumi winks.

* * *

"Alright, hold still you two." Mutsumi says as Yotsuba and Fuutarou strike a pose in front of a fake temple. The camera clicks as a polaroid slowly slides out. The two take off the wigs as Itsuki hands them something to wipe away the makeup. "Perfect, just like how I remember it."

"I can't believe you let her throw away that picture of us Uesugi-san." Yotsuba pouts. "I guess I wasn't important to you!"

"Wasn't the whole plan for the meeting with Rena your idea? You were the one that wanted to cut ties!" Fuutarou grabs her ribbon and ties it on her head for her.

"Hey, don't you have somewhere to be? You're running late Fuu-kun." Nino says as Mutsumi hands over a camera. "We're behind schedule for that scene."

* * *

"Geez, if you keep this up then you won't be able to graduate with them." Fuutarou scolds Ichika as the two of them study in front of the camera.

"It isn't just my sisters I want to graduate with, you know." Ichika turns to meet Fuutarou's eyes.

"Ichika...w-what?"

"Sensei~ I...I love you. I had to say it in such a bad way last time..." She wraps her fingers around him as a sly grin curls on her face. "Please, forgive me for tricking you."

"I already have..." Fuutarou turns away. "More importantly, you got number 54 wrong! Try again!"

* * *

"Up late again? Hasn't school already resumed?"

"I'm working on a small project. It won't take long." Mutsumi responds, standing up from her newly purchased laptop and heading to the kitchen.

"I'll make sure of it. You need your rest too."

"Yeah, thanks dad." Mutsumi pours a mug of coffee from a French press. "Actually, there's something I'd like to ask you."

"What would that be?"

"Are you okay with being on camera? It'll just be recording your work, but there are some things that need to be said correctly."

"Those things being?"

"Everything you said to Fuutarou-san. We're making a movie."

"Mutsumi-kun. I'm very busy. Work at the hospital has no downtime..." He meets his daughters gaze. "...but I'll see if I can squeeze you in."

* * *

"That distance is decided by us." Mutsmi mutters to herself as Ichika comes home from another late night session. "Yo. How's the big movie coming along?"

"I've memorized half my lines..." Ichika yawns. "How's everyone?"

"Missing you, but we'll manage. After all, we have you for some time tomorrow for filming." Mutsumi saves a file and turns off her computer. "Itsuki managed to submit the predictor exams, the others aren't that far behind too." A smile on her face slowly turns into a chuckle as she finds Ichika asleep on the couch.

"Sleep tight." Closing the door to Ichika's room, the sixth sister heads to her own. Going to bed with happy thoughts, Mutsumi looks at her phone again, a new image her lock screen. The fireworks festival, The six of them front and center, Fuutarou carrying Raiha on his shoulders as Maeda and Matsui strike poses with Takeda outdoing them all by somehow adding a sparkle filter around only himself.


	14. Chapter 14: Ordinary Days

Mutsumi woke up early, already typing something down when Nino comes out of her room. "Morning." Waving a hand to her groggy sister, she bites down on a piece of buttered toast. "We should be getting ready. The class is preparing for the festival now." She brushes her hair aside, letting the light of the sunrise illuminate her face.

"How will our filming do? Our time is tight as it is." The second sister asks, getting herself a glass of water. "Do you think we can do it on time?"

"Yotsuba and I already talked about it. She'll take care of the festival while I focus on this. Worst case scenario: we delay this movie." Mutsumi sighs, sipping on a cup of coffee that still had wisps of steam flowing out of it. The warm air of the room, the gentle aura that filled every crevasse with calm; soon it will be gone as they scrambled for their attendance.

"Good morning~ Oh, you're awake too Mutsumi?" Ichika gets up, surprising the two of them. She walks over to Mutsumi, reading what she's typed down. "Wait, who's going to play Nino? You have a scene where she cuts her hair, but before that..." She notices Mutsumi taking out her clips, brushing her hair down with her hands.

"Uesugi!" Mutsumi tries her best to mimic her sister. "Is that good?"

"Tsk! More anger!" The actual Nino chuckles, going back to her room to start getting ready for school.

"It's all his fault. Barging in here and doing what he pleases just because papa ordered him to..." Mutsumi reads from the script she typed out. "He has no place in the home of the six of us." Ichika's eyes widen as Nino listens in from upstairs.

"She said that?"

"Apparently, according to Fuutarou-san."

"Well, things change! I was mad at the time, okay!" Nino runs down. "And you remember what happened next, right Ichika?"

"Yeah, you knocked some books over and..."

"WAIT! I...I have to do this scene..." Mutsumi realizes her situation. "W-With Fuutarou-san...in a..."

* * *

"We're off." Nino says, turning to Ichika who has a tall glass with a Frappuccino inside it.

"See ya!" She waves them off with her free hand as she sips it through a straw. "Well, I should get ready too..." She thinks to herself, distractedly opening the mail.

* * *

School passes without a thought, though they all stay behind after hours with the rest of their class to plan for their festival; all...except for three. Those three could be found in the library, still silent but now more populated due to the event approaching them. "And there. We should be set. Let's try to ace this as soon as possible so you guys can head back to the others."

"_I see. I'll be in the background until the second act. I'll get my introduction then, but a bit of my character will be showcased here._" Takeda says, reading his copy of the script.

"Alright. Fuutarou-san, are you ready?" Mutsumi asks, adjusting the focus of a camera set on a tripod. Fuutarou nods, a piece of paper on the table, before he places his head on his hands like he's in deep thought. A silence followed as the script showed that the lines here were supposed to be thoughts, and thus needed his mouth to be still. A few irritated sighs and huffs and a lip bite later, Mutsumi and Takeda start their lines.

"_For a foreigner, you don't seem to be having any trouble. I'll get you back for interrupting my study session._" Takeda said, annoyed as he and Mutsumi enter the shot.

"Don't blame me, it's your fault for getting those answers wrong in the first place. And I'm Japanese, I just studied abroad for a while! Why did you bring me here anyway, I thought we were going to meet your, so called, rival. Don't tell me it's this loser." Mutsumi says, glancing down at Fuutarou. "He looks dead. I bet he's depressed over his test score, let's see. Uesugi Fuutarou-san scored...100." She drops the paper as it falls slowly back onto the table. Takeda walks away, glancing at Fuutarou for a split second.

"Tch. I can't even get some peace and quiet in the library." Fuutarou grunts, taking his test and bag and walking away. He manages to take a few steps before he feels a grip on his wrist. "What do you want?" He turns, sighing with slight annoyance.

"Mark my words, Fuutarou-san. I will be number one. Or my name isn't Mutsumi N-"

"Oh, is that all? Go ahead and take it, I don't really care about being the best. I just want high grades."

"Tch! Brushed aside. Fine! It's on!" Mutsumi stomps away as Fuutarou exits the shot. "Wanna do another take?" She asks the other two as they look over the footage.

* * *

"Ah! Uesugi-kun. Yotsuba was asked to help the class decide on our plan for the festival. You should look for her." The three of them meet with Itsuki in the hallway.

"Where are you going? The classroom is this way?" Mutsumi asks as the boys head out before them.

"I have to help out at the cram school. I'll help out next time." Itsuki flashes a smile.

"At least eat something before you go, let's go see if there's still people at the cafet-"

"I really have to get there soon. Sorry." Itsuki's response garnered a cocked eyebrow from her younger, something only intensified by her shifting her bag further away from her.

"The last time I ignored my suspicions when you set them off, it was about Ichika dropping out." Mutsumi says bluntly. "What are you hiding? Please tell me." She asks gently, extending her hand.

"I guess I was going to tell you eventually anyway. I need more help studying." She pulls out a slip of paper from her bag, highlighting the large "C" printed on it. "I know you're busy with the movie, but..."

"We can put it off, you come first." She says, taking a closer look at her test. "We'll talk about this at home, ask Shimoda-san for help too." She hugs Itsuki gently before giving her a light tap on the back. She walks back to the classroom, empty save for the class reps looking over some old records. A content smile forms on her face as she looks at her phone for the next item on her to-do list, adding a note on Itsuki for after she comes home.

* * *

"Alright, this goes...here? And then this..." She sits before her laptop, her brain fried by the editing. "AHH! I need a break!" She yells out to the empty apartment, her sisters still at work. She goes to the fridge, taking out a jug full of cold brew coffee. "Ichika's shooting with Fuutarou again tonight...and he's with Nino now. Miku's probably walking with the two of them once their shift is done, and Yotsuba and him have the festival planning together..." She sips, sighing. "But I'm just here..."

An hour passes of more editing and her recording her solo scenes when the door swings open. Yotsuba was the first back, holding books and papers from school. "How's the movie coming along?" She asks as she flips over to a page and lists down various foods.

"I'm starting to regret this, the festival looks so fun." She says. "And I miss being able to talk to Fuutarou-san." She thinks as Yotsuba glances her way. Mutsumi had already held her hand in front of her mouth before she could realize it.

"Is it too much?"

"This? No...I can manage. Hey Yotsuba, how are things between you and Fuutarou-san?"

"Good, it was strange when we first got back from the springs but now I can call him Fuutarou-kun without worry." Her words and accompanying smile sent a strange sensation through Mutsumi.

"I see..." Was all she could manage to say as the conflict of happiness and envy took her vocabulary away momentarily. "You said on the school trip to Kyoto that you wanted to play fair right?"

"Yeah...Mutsumi, are you okay? Do you miss him?"

"No..." She lies. "We see him every day after all." She packs up her laptop and heads to her room. "Tell the others that I already ate dinner, I'm sleeping early today."

* * *

"Itsuki! S-Sorry, I forgot." Mutsmi bows to her sister the next morning. "I was so tired and I..." She feels Itsuki's hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. You're doing a lot. I understand." A somber smile on her face. "Come over, the food will get cold."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. Somehow..." Mutsumi takes her sister's hand, clutching it gently.

"I still have a shift today. Maybe this Saturday?"

"We have to record a scene with Fuutarou-san, including you. And after that, we're going to Ichika's company to get her for audio recordings." Mutsumi pulls up a note on her phone, her schedule for the week.

"I see, you sure have a lot to do." Itsuki says, finishing her drink and going to her room to get ready. "I'll see if I can take a few days off."

"I can push the recordings back! You don't have to..."

"No, push through with it. I'll be with Shimoda-san." Itsuki closes the door.

* * *

"I didn't know Maeda-san worked at a takoyaki place." Mutsumi whispers to Matsui.

"We should go and see him some time soon. He's actually not bad at it." Matsui replies, causing Maeda to blush. The bell catches the entire class' attention as people instantly start to swarm around Yotsuba.

"Don't you think she's taking on too much?" Mutsumi asks Itsuki, who was busy packing her things. "We might have a repeat of the track team problem."

"She has Uesugi-kun helping her, so she'll be fine." Itsuki says as Miku, Nino, and Fuutarou walk over to help manage the requests being sent to Yotsuba.

"Do you think...dad will come?"

* * *

"I heard that there is a festival. Please do not let your studies falter because of it." Maruo says as the starlight drifts in from outside. Mutsumi is sitting by her laptop, looking at a recently recorded clip of Maruo's lines towards Fuutarou, extracting the audio.

"I won't. Everyone's still been studying once they get home. I'm sure we'll have no problems." Mutsumi smiles at her step-dad, causing him to look out the window. "Tsundere. Anyway, about the festival. Are you coming?" She hands out a pamphlet that Yotsuba brought home.

"Perhaps. Yotsuba-kun and Nino-kun have already given me an invitation."

* * *

Mutsumi sat in the classroom the next day, typing away off in the corner as the class frenzied around her. Even people in the hallway stopped to peek in, class 3-1 had been like this since the morning. "Mutsumi-chan! You're the only one that didn't choose yet! Which one do you want?"

"Me? I haven't really been thinking about it. Ask the class reps if you want an answer, I have somewhere to go." She said, packing up. "By the way, Yotsuba. Have you seen Itsuki?"

"She said that she was going somewhere with Fuutarou-kun, she wanted to talk with him about something. Did you need something from her?" Yotsuba asks, but Mutsumi was already out the door.

"Is something wrong with her?" Miku asks as the three remaining sisters watched her run down the hallway and up the stairs.

"Maybe. But I think she'll be fine. Let's get this sorted out first." Yotsuba says, tallying the votes. "We're split right down the middle."

* * *

"Did you tell him?" Mutsumi finds Itsuki at her locker.

"No. At this rate, I'll never be able to be like mom." Itsuki sighs. Her lip trembles as if she was close to tears.

"Why didn't you tell him then? Well, whatever. I'll teach you once you come back from cram school." Mutsumi offers. "This time, for sure."

"Really! Thank you!" Itsuki hugs her.

"I won't mess up this time. Okay, just rely on me for a bit."

* * *

Mutsumi was the first one home from school one day, finding Ichika sitting and watching TV. "What happened to not having time for school?" She jokes, landing herself beside her sister.

"Give me a break. An hour of TV can't be too bad. How's school and the movie anyway?"

"Nothing new. We need you for the Saturday audio. Other than that, my so hands are full with editing that I can't take part of the festivities. And then there's Itsuki..."

"Is something wrong with Itsuki-chan?"

"Nothing Fuutarou-san and I can't handle. The real problem is time." She smacks her lips together in thought, sighing before heading to the kitchen.

"Time?"

"Looks like I'll be swamped until Saturday. We recorded a bunch, so I have a lot of files to go through. Then Itsuki, Fuutarou-san, and I have to record..._that scene_." Mutsumi opens the fridge, finding an empty jug. "You're as gluttonous as Itsuki!" She teases, getting her favorite coffee beans from the cupboard.

"I'm home." Miku groans before collapsing onto Ichika's lap with heavy pants and shortness of breath. Though exhausted, she has a dumbstruck smile on her face. "I did it." She mutters.

"Did what?" Ichika asks, twirling the third sister's hair around her fingers. Miku smirks with a look of arrogance.

"I have a date with Fuutarou on Sunday." Mutsumi stops in her tracks at her sister's words.

Time felt like it froze for the three of them. Mutsumi's hands trembled, shaking the jug of water and soaking coffee grounds slightly. Forcing herself to smile, she turns to her sisters who were staring each other down. "Good luck Miku." She smiled, placing the jug into the fridge and heading to her room.

* * *

"Mutsumi? Are you awake? You said you were going to teach me." Itsuki knocked on her door that night. Mutsumi slowly opened it a crack, her hair disheveled and her eyes as red as their hair. With what little Itsuki saw, she noticed the bed tossed and her desk in disarray with a rag soaking up some spilled coffee.

"R-Right...Itsuki, can you bring your things here? I don't want to leave this room." Mutsumi says. The star wearing sister fixes her younger's hair slightly before leaving to get her books and notes.

They spend the next few minutes studying, except something felt off. Mutsumi was feeding Itsuki incorrect answers, which Itsuki caught almost immediately. The youngest's mind seemed to wander that study session, her eyes staring off into the distance as her hands kept moving to the front of her face. Itsuki brought her concerns to her attention.

"Oh, sorry...I guess I'm out of it today."

"Mutsumi, I...I understand. I guess I'll just ask Uesugi-kun for help when he comes over this Saturday." Itsuki packs up her things and closes the door, her eyes holding a mix of fear and concern.

"Fuutarou-san..." Mutsumi mutters as her mind races. "I...I'm falling behind them."

* * *

In the coming days, this became their routine. Day after day the two youngest Nakanos spent their evening holed up in the sixth room with books in their hands. Things seemed to be going well, until one took a closer look at the material they were reviewing. With every session, Itsuki's scores didn't improve, but dropped instead.

"How is it?" She asked her younger as Mutsumi held it with a pen dangling from her mouth.

"Not good. I'm sorry." Mutsumi hung her head in shame.

"Can we try again? I'm sure that I can get it ri-"

"I can't." Mutsumi let herself fall onto her bed, her face into her pillow. "I just have something else on my mind. I'm sorry." She admitted.

"Is...is it important?" Itsuki asked, placing a hand on her sister's head. Mutsumi doesn't respond, at least not intelligibly; only letting out a long hum. "Well, I understand. Some things are more important than grades after all. Take care Mutsumi."

"Thanks mom..." Mutsumi mutters as Itsuki grabs the handle to the door. With a somber, melancholic smile, Itsuki shuts the door. "Fuutarou-san...I wish you were here." She clutched her pillow tightly, shutting her eyes as they began to water.

"What am I going to do?" Itsuki enters her room. "I...I'll never be a teacher if things go on like this." She shuts the door behind her, sliding down it with her hands wiping her eyes. "Mom..."

The two of them wept that night, unknown to their sisters. The next day was a busy day for the both of them, the weekend was theirs to use.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Fuutarou asks, holding his copy of Mutsumi's script in his hands. He's sitting on a chair while Itsuki and Mutsumi are doing their makeup and setting up the camera. "This isn't exactly something I want to relive."

"Oh my, Fuutarou-san. How noble." Mutsumi teases him, adjusting the angle of the lens. Unseen to everyone else, a frown grows on her face. "It...It just doesn't feel the same anymore." She thinks, sighing before going to her room. "Alright, let's record the scene where Itsuki catches us. We shouldn't keep her here long." She yells as she grabs a towel.

"Uesugi-kun…changing topic for a bit...my grades are-"

"Itsuki, are Nino's ribbons down there? I can't remember where I put them." Mutsumi asks from upstairs. She emerges from her room, towel in her hand and wearing a shoulderless top and a pair of shorts; her hair combed down like Nino's.

"They're over here. What were you saying, Itsuki?"

"It's nothing. You must be busy. Let's get started so you can get back to planning for the festival." Itsuki takes her spot in the doorway, holding her phone in her hand.

"Fuutarou-san, before we start, are you really that busy?" Mutsumi asks, scattering some books onto the floor and opening one of the shelves.

"Yeah, it's the same for you right?" Fuutarou responds, handing her Nino's ribbons. Mutsumi wraps herself in the towel, tying the ribbons and mimicking her sister's visage.

"Well, yeah..." The air turned still. They were set up in a compromising position when Mutsumi broke the silence. "S-So...are you free tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? No. Miku asked to go to the aquarium for some reason."

"Overmorrow?" Mutsumi's voice cracked. It almost sounded like it pleaded for him to be free that day. The sunlight outside quickly faded as it turned cloudy.

"Ichika and I are going to study. On Tuesday, Yotsuba and I have to finish up the things for the festival. I'm pretty swamped." Fuutarou listed his appointments, not noticing Mutsumi's despairing eyes.

"Is that so..." Mutsumi tries to hide her frown. "But, you're with me now..." She mutters. "I...what am I saying?"

"What? Mutsumi?" Fuutarou sits up, leaning backwards weary of the redhead.

"Fuutarou-san. I've missed our little talks, you know. We never get to have fun anymore." She raises a hand and wraps it around his neck. "No! Stop! Why am I?"

"Mutsumi? Get a grip."

"Get a grip? Fuutarou-san. I just want you to be by my side for now...please...I just can't think straight when I hear that you're going out with everyone except me." With heavy breaths, she sits up to be level with him. "Fuutarou-san..." She was leaning in closer, stopping him from moving back with her hand. "I don't want to lose to them, I don't want to lose you."

"So that's what it was? While I was worrying about my future, you were worried about Uesugi-kun." Itsuki reentered the room, seeing the scene.

* * *

"Itsuki, I can explain." The both of them exclaim, turning their attention to the girl with the cowlick.

"Uesugi-kun, we'll talk later. And Mutsumi, I...I'm just disappointed." She huffed, crossing her arms as her sister shrunk down. "You said that I could rely on you, but this is what you were thinking of. Did my grades and our deal even cross your mind?"

"Itsuki, please..."

"No, you can't weasel your way out of this one. You brushed me off, forgetting to teach me multiple times. And even when you did, you didn't even put in any effort to actually help me study." Itsuki stood firm. "Uesugi-kun, you can go and get Ichika now. I'm going to Shimoda-san, at least she actually helps me study."

Mutsumi was left alone for the rest of the day. Locked in her room and weeping into her pillow as her sisters returned and cleaned up her mess. "What have I done?" She muttered repeatedly as she rocked back and forth in the dark of her room.

* * *

"What did Miku mean by that...no, I think I know what she meant." Fuutarou walks home the next day, meeting up with his father as the two men walk home to find an unexpected guest.

"Uesugi-kun. I must apologize for yesterday. I was frustrated." Itsuki says as the two head out after dinner. "But I think Mutsumi has been having her way for far too long."

"Well, I hope this doesn't turn into another of those events. If everything falls apart here, then everything I had done would be meaningless." Fuutarou stares off into the night sky.

"That's not true." She grabs his attention. "Would you consider the time spent with Ichika, who's already started down her path of an actress, to be meaningless? Miku who has found her passion and is pursuing it whole heartedly. And Mutsumi, who went from practically a stranger to the one pushing us all in the right direction with your help. Is the time you spent talking, guiding, and helping them meaningless?" Itsuki's hair blew in the night wind, her eyes lighting up under the stars. "You're more than just our teacher, I'm sure everyone can agree on that. Uesugi-kun. Even if we're heading for failure in our unknown future, I'm sure none of us regret coming here and meeting you."

Fuutarou sighs, a soft smile on his face as he chuckles. "Thanks. And, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"The C." He says with a grimace.

"I'm not giving up on that university! Uesugi-kun, you may be more than just our tutor, but you're still a tutor. So please help me." She bows.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Nakano apartment, Miku returns to find Yotsuba and Nino in the kitchen with a stopwatch in their hands. "Alright, go!" Yotsuba says as Nino gets to work. In record time, she produces enough takoyaki for the five non-glutton sisters. "That was the fastest run so far."

"Where's everyone else?" Miku asks, finding some toothpicks.

"Ichika's already asleep. And Mutsumi..."

"She's been like that since yesterday." Yotsuba looks up at her sister's room. "I'll go get her." She walks up the stairs, knocking on the sixth door.

"Sis..." Mutsumi's door opens at Yotsuba's touch. "Yotsuba?"

"Mutsumi. Feeling better?" The bunny turns on the lights, illuminating the trashed room. Pillows and blankets flung around the place, her desk filled with crumpled papers, books on the floor. Mutsumi still wore the clothes she wore the day before, now covered in tears. Mutsumi herself didn't look any better, her makeup for the shoot now ran down, her hair frizzed, and her eyes bloodshot.

"Is everything okay?" Nino asks, coming up and taking a seat beside her. "Ew, you stink! You need a bath asap."

"Sorry..." Mutsumi hugged her knees, burying her head as more tears flowed down. "I'm so sorry."

"Is somebody jealous?" Miku teases from the doorway. "Well, I can sympathize."

"Mutsumi, you shouldn't apologize. At least not to us." Yotsuba commented. "Take a bath soon, let's eat dinner."

"You were desperate if you had to resort to that." Nino gets up. "But you weren't even in that bad of a spot, were you?" She fixes Mutsumi's hair. "Pull yourself together, this doesn't fit your persona."

"I..." Mutsumi wiped her eyes. "I guess you're right. Sorry for troubling everyone." She stood up, picking up a towel. "Is there anything I can do to help for the festival? I need a break from editing."


	15. Chapter 15: The Last Festival

**A/N: **It's been like three or four months, so here's a quick recap so you don't have to read through everything in that old, poorly formatted version. The main differences are:

-Yotsuba has no shame and is actually proud of being the one he met in Kyoto. Think "Kurobara" Yotsuba, but more in control and focused. Fuutarou also knows at this point.

-Mutsumi and Itsuki are having a quarrel. Itsuki's grades weren't satisfactory and she repeatedly asked Mutsumi for help, only to be ignored and put to the side as Mutsumi became desperate for Fuu's attention

-Mutsumi tried to forcefully kiss Fuutarou while recording a scene for the movie, Itsuki caught her.

-Mutsumi has been talking to Maruo and getting him to soften up slightly.

-Mutsumi is helming the movie by editing and filming it. Currently on hold for the festival.

-Mutsumi has become jealous since her schedule doesn't allow her time with Fuutarou and she feels like she's falling behind her sisters.

That's pretty much it, I think. Happy new year everyone!

* * *

"It sure is packed..." Mutsumi stood with Miku at her side. She, Miku, and Itsuki stood overlooking a stage, an awkward silence hanging over the fifth and sixth sister. "Itsuki...how're Shimoda-san's classes?"

"They're helpful. We had a guest visitor host a workshop the other day, her teacher." Itsuki responded dismissively, eyes glued to the stage as lights began turning on to illuminate the platform. Curtains rose, revealing the silhouettes of five students, Nino standing front and center. "Oh my." The fifth sister exclaimed, fanning her face with her hands.

"Yikes..." Miku muttered, looking on as the idol group began their performance. The crowd erupted into a loud scream with each dance, each movement; the group was rehearsed and their act was flawless.

"This is amazing...for a high-school group." Mutsumi said offhandedly, glancing around the room before smiling. "I've got to go to the washroom." She says, hurrying away and out the doors. "You ca-" She was about to shout, stopping herself when she sees the recipient of her words on their phone.

* * *

"Mutsumi." The doctor turns, putting away his phone.

"I thought you said you couldn't make it. You said so this morning." Mutsumi walked up to him, noticing the Uesugi family walking in the distance. She contemplated calling them over, but considering the relationship between the fathers, it was probably not a good idea. "What was that call about?"

"I'm sorry. But I have to go now. The hospital needs me back." Maruo said, turning away. "I'll try to be back tomorrow."

"Dad...what happened to that tsundere act?"

"Goodbye." Maruo said, waving his hand and turning on his heel.

"Fuckin' tsundere…" Mutsumi muttered to herself as she reentered the auditorium where the concert was being held. The crowd was as animated as it was when she left, even Miku and Itsuki found themselves giving in and cheering on Nino who seemed to enter a flow state as she sang out the lyrics to a song. Word after word was belted out, carried by the melody that blasted out the speakers. She felt the ground tremble, but she didn't know if it was because of the crowd, or from the bass. Eventually, however, it came to an end. The crowd began leaving, Miku and Itsuki making their exit due to their own agendas, leaving Mutsumi standing in the empty venue.

* * *

"Where'd he go?" Nino asked, coming out from backstage while still dressed in her idol clothes. "He was here right?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Dad. I thought I saw him watching."

"Oh, about that...there was an emergency at the hospital. So..." Mutsumi muttered softly, hearing a groan from Nino as the two walked outside.

"Well, I kinda expected that to happen. Hey, hand me your hoodie." Nino said, spotting a few boys from the show and hiding behind Mutsumi.

"What? O-Okay?" Mutsumi complied, taking off her plain looking jacket to hand it over to her sister. "Take care of yourself, okay. I'll be looking around."

"Okay. Take care." Nino said, looking around for her newfound fans. "Dad came today, huh?" She muttered, going around while trying to remain concealed.

* * *

"What to do now?" Mutsumi found herself thinking, absentmindedly following her sense of smell as she perused the various stalls. "Oooh corndogs! I haven't had one of those in forever." She found herself lining up, for the stall, noticing some commotion from behind the counter.

"Alright. Everything is going great, just make sure you put that fire extinguisher somewhere you can reach!" A familiar voice shouted in glee, its owner walking out from the back and meeting eyes with the redhead. "Mutsumi! How's everything so far?"

"There's so much to see; there's too much to see! I don't know where to start!" Mutsumi smiled, finally getting to the front of the line. She got a corndog, smothering it in ketchup and mustard before walking away with her sister. "Ish a bit ovrrwhlming." She tried to talk with her mouth stuffed. The two kept walking, ending up at the takoyaki stall run by their class. Yotsuba made her safety inspection while Mutsumi continued eating her corndog.

"Where do you want to go next?" Yotsuba asked, checking her clipboard with her pencil.

"I don't really know. We have a lot of time before we have to meet up." Mutsumi said, getting an order of Takoyaki for herself. "Actually...where's Fuutarou-san? I need to apologize to him as soon as possible."

"He should be around somewhere..." Yotsuba paused, scanning the area. "I think I see him going to get some gas from storage. It's over there." She began pointing. Sure enough, the tutor's black hair walked inside the small tent they were using for storage.

"Thanks, I'll go set this right." Mutsumi smiled, running towards Fuutarou as Yotsuba went back to her duties as one of the many class reps. She approached him sheepishly, the memory of their last interaction fresh in her mind. "Fuutarou-san."

* * *

"Mutsumi." Fuutarou turned, carrying a small tank of gas out in both his arms. "How's the festival?" He asked, a seemingly automated response that he developed from people walking up to him for help, seemingly. He turned his eyes away, uncomfortable with the girl standing before him.

"It's nice." Mutsumi found herself stammering her words out without thinking. "Uhm...About the...thing...I'm..."

"Mutsumi, I'm busy right now. I have to go."

"No! Wait..." Mutsumi grabbed the back of his shirt. "I'm sorry! I really am, so please..."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to." Fuutarou said, pulling his shirt free from her grip and walking away with the tank in his hands.

"But...I..." Mutsumi found herself standing there with her arm outstretched in his direction. "At least listen to me..." She mumbled, desperately willing her feet to follow his footsteps. She caught up to him as he threw his jacket over somebody's head. "I..." She sniffled, stopping before he noticed her presence. Mutsumi silently ran away, running inside to hide herself in the empty classroom that was their designated meeting place. There she stayed, confiding in the solitude and silence until the dedicated time arrived.

* * *

"Pardon the intrusion." Itsuki's voice snapped Mutsumi from her trance, getting the sixth sister to stare at her. "Oh, it's you Mutsumi."

"Itsuki..." Mutsumi muttered as Itsuki took a few steps and knelt down to place a hand on Mutsumi's shoulder. "I..." She wiped her eyes, drying a few tears that had welled up on her face.

"What happened?" Itsuki asked, yet her face didn't show any hint of curiosity. Unusually cunning, Itsuki asked the question while scanning Mutsumi's face.

"I tried talking to Fuutarou-san, but he-"

"Even now, all you can think of is him?" Itsuki stood up, sighing in a disappointed tone and taking a seat to wait for the others. The two sat in silence for five minutes before Yotsuba, Fuutarou, and Nino arrived.

"Hey!" Yotsuba announced their arrival with a high pitched yell. "It's just you two? Is Miku still busy at the pancake stall?"

"Probably." Mutsumi replied, glancing around the room. Her eyes turned away when she was about to gaze at Fuutarou. The five of them sat awkwardly in the silence, Yotsuba glancing out the window. "So...uhm...what do we do while we wait?" She asked, to which nobody replied. They waited a while longer, sending glances towards each other until the pattering of somebody's footsteps approached the room.

* * *

"Sorry for the wait!" Miku burst through the door, panting with an apologetic look on her face. Still wearing the apron from her stall, she leaned against the closest desk to her as she tried to regain her energy. The others gave their greetings, Nino chiding her tardiness.

"Well, we're all here now."

"No, there's still one left." Fuutarou muttered as the door slip open a second time. "Come on in."

"Ichika!" The girls exclaimed in surprise. "You don't have a shoot today?" Mutsumi asked, finally standing up from her spot in the corner of the room; Ichika shook her head.

"So, now we're finally all here." Fuutarou said, leaning back and resting his weight on his arms. The girls became lax, munching on some food Ichika had with her from all of the stalls outside.

"Why'd you want to meet with all of us?" Mutsumi asked, passing Nino some juice while she reached for a piece of karaage.

"I love all six of you."

* * *

One, five, nine seconds pass in silence as the weight of those words seemingly flew past all of their heads. Suddenly, a spray of liquid flew through the air, originating from Nino's mouth. "You what!?" The second sister quickly wiped off her mouth and turned her head to face their tutor.

"So suddenly." Ichika commented.

"The relationship the seven of us share is something I'd like to hold onto and cherish." He said, turning his head down with some humility. "But I also think that me not giving you an answer is just going to cause more problems in the future."

"Fuutarou-san, I..." Mutsumi muttered desperately as Fuutarou held up his hand.

"I'm not tactless enough to say it in the middle of the festival, though. And I'm still sorting myself out, so give me until the last day." He said, hopping off of the desk to stand on his two feet.

"Geez! How stupid!" They yell out at him "This feels like a total letdown." Nino laughed, refilling her cup since she wasted the previous serving.

"It makes you all tense, thinking of something serious all of a sudden." Yotsuba exhaled, giving off a lighthearted air that eased the nerves of everyone in the room. Itsuki wandered over to Fuutarou, muttering one or two things to him before the pair glanced Mutsumi's way. "Here you go Mutsumi!" Yotsuba caught her attention, handing her a cup of orange juice. Once everyone had gotten their share of the beverages, Ichika raised hers to toast.

"To the first day of the festival going without a hitch!" She smiled. "Cheers!" Everyone smiled, Mutsumi forgetting her worries momentarily and living in the moment.

* * *

The moment passed, her thoughts returned along with the turmoil they brought with them. She pulled up a chair near the pancake stall while they packed up their things. "Are you okay?" Miku walked over to her side, her apron folded up and carried in her arms. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know what to do anymore." Mutsumi sighed, dropping her face into her palms. "It's almost over and he's mad at me. Itsuki won't even listen to me, which is my fault; I'll admit that. Everything I do just goes wrong." She took deep breaths, hunching over as she heaved the air through her system.

"Itsuki's still mad at you, huh?" Miku sat down beside her, cracking open a bottle of water and taking sips from it. "Kinda reminds me of that time she and Nino ran away from home."

"How come?"

"Itsuki doesn't stay mad this long unless it's something important." Miku said, turning to face her sister. "Have you done anything to apologize to her?"

"Not yet." Mutsumi leaned back, eyes now gazing up at the sky. "I don't know what I can do for her..."

"Well, she spent all day today studying. You can help her with that." Miku stood up. "Because that's something only you can do." Miku smiled, extending her hand out and helping Mutsumi stand up. "Let's go look for Yotsuba. I'm sure she can help get you and Itsuki alone." The two began browsing the festival grounds, passing the stalls that were cleaning up and stopping as the smell of sulfur reaches both of their noses.

* * *

"Where's the fire extinguisher!?" A boy from their class yelled as the two began running towards the blaze that lit up the sky after the sun had set. Mutsumi glanced around, scanning the other stalls for fire extinguishers as the heat of the inferno spread across the crowd.

"Move!" Mutsumi yelled, finding a couple and calling for extra hands to help extinguish the fire. Giving a cursory scan, she saw Nino and Miku standing back as the flames roared, Yotsuba and Fuutarou came rushing over to asses the situation. She pulled the pin, aiming the nozzle of the extinguisher at the embers and releasing the concoction inside. With other people's help, they managed to contain the disaster from setting fire to other combustibles; the takoyaki stall, sadly, was rendered unusable.

"Is everyone okay?" Fuutarou asked, his words followed by the noise of Nino calling for him. Him, Yotsuba, and Mutsumi joined together, finding Miku passed out and slung over Nino's shoulder. "Someone call an ambulance." He said as Mutsumi leaned in closer to Miku's unmoving body.

"Alright, remember what they did to you." She muttered to herself, checking Miku's vitals and smiling. "She's fine. All she needs is some rest." She turned to her sisters. "Let's go home and get her into bed."

* * *

They called Ebata over, needing to load Miku's body into the car to get her home. They rode in silence, Itsuki joining them after the chaos of the incident, arriving home to see Ichika sleeping on the dinner table with her scripts strewn around her. Itsuki headed to her room almost immediately, putting her glasses on before she locked her door. "What...do I need?" Mutsumi thought silently, going into her room and looking over the mess she left.

After some cleaning, she set her bag on her desk. She let out a long breath, looking at her organized room. "I...I can't believe I let a boy do this to me." She muttered to herself, chuckling as she pulled out some paper and pens. For two hours, she sat at her desk, going over her references and making a mockup of a test as well as some flashcards in case she would need them. Binding them using a few rings, she yawned and stretched her back before she stood up and walked out of her room. "Itsuki." She called out, knocking on the fifth sister's room; there was no reply. She tried for a while more, giving up after three minutes; she returned to her room and went to bed for the night.

* * *

The second day came, and Mutsumi looked like she was back to normal; confident and determined, with a slight grin of mischief plastered on her face. Unlike the first day, she brought a fairly large satchel with her, intending to go and look for her sister. "It's time to set things right." She said.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the second day of the sunrise festival! Is everybody having a good time?" A voice boomed from the speakers set up all over the place, accompanied by the face of one of their classmates being projected onto a large screen. "This is Tsubaki from the broadcasting club."

"We have a broadcasting club? Man, that would've been good practice for my job..." Mutsumi muttered, walking around and finding Miku resting in the auditorium. Yotsuba came out, moving some chairs back into their row. "Hey Miku, you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I think I'm alright now." The third sister said, standing up and moving her chair back as Yotsuba joined them. ""Still, after what happened to the boys; I wonder what they're doing now." The three began walking, passing by people who were going about the festival. Running into Tsubaki, Miku gave a short interview and Mutsumi asked if they'd like to help with the movie. Eventually, they came across Fuutarou, and a black haired girl that seemed quite touchy feely with Fuutarou. "Who's that?"

"You don't think he's had a girlfriend all this time? Nah, hiding something like that would be impossible." Mutsumi commented, looking intently just as the girl grabbed Fuutarou by the hand and dragged him away, towards the pancake stall. Her eyes widened, along with those of her sisters; the three giving chase and hiding behind a corner as the two began talking with Nino and Itsuki, who were advertising the stall. Their sisters had their own reactions, ending off with some questioning.

"Hello. My name is Takebayashi. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a classmate of Fuutarou's from elementary school." The girl said calmly.

"Really? We're his classmates too, and we have a student teacher relationship. I'd say that our relationship goes beyond just being classmates." Nino said in a somewhat arrogant tone. Yotsuba sighed taking a few steps towards the group.

"Oh really? What a coincidence. I used to teach Fuutarou too." Takebayashi grasped Nino's hands excitedly, shocking all of the sisters with her statement. "It's shocking when the problem child who never listens to anyone comes to you for help."

"Actually, they're my students." Fuutarou piped up, looking away ashamed. Footsteps approached the group as Mutsumi and Yotsuba walked up, with Miku shaking her head in denial.

* * *

"You had to teach him?" Mutsumi said confidently, facing the boy. "Score one for me." Cheekily grinning at the boy, she poked Yotsuba gently in her toned stomach; then she poked slightly harder after she felt her sister's toughness. "Shouldn't you say something?"

"Right. Thank you, Takebayashi-san." Yotsuba stared into Takebayashi's eyes. "If it weren't for you, I never would've been able to meet Fuutarou-kun again." She gave a smile, bowing down to her.

"You...were you the one from the photo?" Takebayashi asked. "He kept showing me this photo and I thought the girl looked familiar. Then I remembered that I bumped into a group of quintuplet girls on our trip to Kyoto."

"Bump is an understatement, my head hurt a lot after we ran into each other." Mutsumi joked. "Actually, we're sextuplets, the last one is busy and couldn't make it."

"Let's have a talk. I'd love to get to know the girl that changed Fuutarou's life." Takebayashi, like how she did with him, grabbed Yotsuba's hand and ran off; Yotsuba was in too shocked of a state to reply or move before the two were a considerable distance away.

"Yotsuba! Wait for me!" Mutsumi yelled, breaking into a sprint and kicking off some dust as she chased them to a bench.

* * *

"So, how was Fuutarou-kun after that day in Kyoto?' Yotsuba asked as Mutsumi joined them. "I remember that he was a bit of a troublemaker while the two of us went around the city. But when I met him again last year, he was like a completely different person."

"Hmm let's see." Takebayashi leaned back, tapping her head with her finger. "'I'm an empty, hollow person. I want to have at least one thing I can be proud of!' was what he said after we got back. He's really grown up." She said, smiling with a nostalgic look in her eyes. "We would spend the time after school studying, and I would see him opening books right after he ate."

"That sounds like him, alright." Mutsumi commented. "Let's take turns. Is there anything you want to know about the current Fuutarou-san?"

"Hmm, how was he like when you met him?" The black haired girl asked, turning to the two sisters seated to her sides.

"He was..uhm...kind of a loser." Yotsuba said softly. "I heard rumors that he had no friends, and I think he only acted nice to us because it was his job."

"Well, you guys sure got him to soften up quickly." Mutsumi groaned, stretching her arms in front of her. "When I came back, he was all buddy-buddy with everyone, except for Nino." Mutsumi commented, hearing footsteps approach and call out to Yotsuba. "Why don't we continue this later, Takebayashi-san? Here's my contact info, if you want it."

"Sure. And here's mine." The three of them exchanged contacts as Takebayashi's eyes drifted down to Mutsumi's side. "If I may ask, what's in the bag? That's a big bag for browsing a festival."

"Oh. Oh! I forgot! Sorry Takebayashi-san, I have to go!" Surprise took hold of Mutsumi's head as she quickly turned a hundred and eighty degrees and sprinted off, leaving Takebayashi standing there smiling before making a call on her phone.

"Sanada. You're missing out!" She said, continuing her tour of the celebration.

* * *

Running up to Itsuki at the pancake stall. She gave Nino a nod, and the second sister took the sign away from Itsuki.

"What are you doing?" Itsuki asked as Mutsumi grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Apologizing. So bear with me a bit." Mutsumi turned, a wide, genuine smile on her face. Itsuki gazed at it, partially shocked. The fifth sister picked up her pace, the two of them running to the silent, by comparison, interior of the school. Finding themselves in the cafeteria, they sat down as Mutsumi cleared her throat. "Alright! Where did you leave off yesterday?"

Itsuki scanned through a book that the sixth sister had taken out. English Literature, Mathematics, and Japanese have been completed, or so she said; leaving Social Studies and Science for Mutsumi's lesson. Mutsumi gave a nod, scanning through her papers with her fingers and pulling out two sets of problems, each around the thickness of a novel. "When did you make these?" Itsuki turned, amazed by the volume of the materials.

"Last night, though it was mostly going over it a bunch of times to make sure I didn't get anything wrong." Mutsumi pulled out some pencils, setting them all down on the table. "Shall we?" For a few moments, they just sat there, going over the academic supplements that the youngest had prepared; halfway through the Social Studies module, a set of footsteps were heard approaching them.

* * *

"I've finally found you, Itsuki-chan. And this must be one of your sisters." A bald man with a beard came up to their table, holding an oversized lollipop in his hand; the sugar going straight to his slightly bulging gut. His face seemed to be upside-down, his beard looking like a decent head of hair if one could invert their gaze.

"And you are?" Mutsumi stared at him, profiling him in her mind at the mention of her sister's name in such a casual manner.

"That's Mudou-sensei." Itsuki said pensively, looking at Mutsumi. "He had a workshop at Shimoda-san's cram school a few days ago. "He used to be a teacher."

"I-Is that so?" She said, lowering her guard slightly. "What brings you here, Mudou-sensei?"

"I have to apologize for yesterday. It must've been bewildering for a stranger to say things like that to you, Itsuki-chan." He said, crunching his candy between his teeth. "There's actually something I was thinking of telling you, and it's all the better that your sister is here to hear it as well." He passed his eyes over the two girls, almost wincing as he gazed at them. "In truth, your mother used to be my student. Furthermore, she used to be my coworker, and finally...Rena used to be my wife. In other words...I'm your fa-"

"Leave." Mutsumi had her hand extended as the flapping of a notebook filled the air before it landed with a soft thud behind Mudou. "Our father disappeared before we were born. If you have anything else to say, say it quickly and leave. We're busy."

* * *

"I've wanted to see you all this time. You girls were always on my mind as I was travelling the country as a lecturer. Then I spotted Ichika-chan on TV. I then did some research and found out about Mutsumi-chan's victories in competitions overseas."

"I'll call everyo-"

"Don't, Itsuki" Mutsumi put her hand over her sister's phone. "Let him talk."

Mudou cleared his throat, clearing chunks of candy from his beard. "You attending my workshop was no coincidence. You were troubled about something, and confided in me. Now it's time for me to fulfil my duty as a fath-"

"What are you saying after all this time!?" Itsuki yelled, gripping her phone tightly. "Mom told us all about you! You disappeared after you found out she was carrying sextuplets! Can you imagine how she felt at the time? When it...comes to you, I...we..."

"Forgive me!" Mudou got down on all fours as the faint smell of blood entered Mutsumi and Itsuki's nose. He banged his head on the tiles of the cafeteria, leaving an gash on his skin that let blood drip onto the floor. "I was so pathetic! I've always regretted it. If I were more dependable back then, you girls would've been spa-"

"Shut up, old man. Groveling won't change our minds." Mutsumi said cruelly, bending down to look at his pathetic face. "Is that all you want to say? If so, then leave; you're not worth our time. And we already have a father; we don't need you."

"Nakano-kun, huh?" Mudou got up on one knee, then he stood upright again, the whole process taking much longer than a normal person would need. Mutsumi and Itsuki kept staring at him, trying to find the right words to say in retort to his claims.

* * *

"He was an excellent student, but I must say that he failed as a father." He said, looking down at his daughters. "A relationship by blood is essential between a father and daughter. What was he able to do for you when your mother died?" His eyes narrowed on Itsuki. "He allowed my daughter to keep chasing the shadow of her deceased mother. You're even about to go down the same misguided path as she did. You should know better than anyone that you're not cut out to be a teacher."

"I've heard enough. Itsuki, let's go." Mutsumi walked past him, picking up the notebook she threw earlier. Itsuki paused for a moment before packing up Mutsumi's things back into her bag. "Please, never talk to us again, Mudou."

"I'm sure your mother must have said something similar to you, did she not?" At Mudou's words, Itsuki stopped in her tracks.

"Itsuki..." Mutsumi scanned her sister's face, seeing the hopelessness, that Mudou had instilled in her, plastered all over. "Come on, let's find some place a bit quieter." The two entered an empty classroom, Itsuki slumping into a chair. "What's wrong?"

"Is...Is it wrong for me to aspire to become a teacher?" She turned, teary eyed, towards Mutsumi. "Even mom said so, after all. So is it wrong for me to become like mom?"

"I..." Mutsumi stepped back, caught off guard by the grief in her sister's voice. "I'm not going to tell you if it's wrong or right, because it's your dream and you decide if it's worth pursuing. All I will say is that you're not alone."

"But everyone around me is saying the same things as Mudou-sensei."

"Not everyone. Hold on Itsuki, I've got to make a few phone calls." Mutsumi excused herself, stepping out into the hallway and calling up Fuutarou. "I need your help. Talk to Itsuki...we ran into an old man that said some things that really got to her...huh? You knew..oh" She hung up, dialing another number, then another, and another. All in all, she took half an hour to make all the calls she needed, luckily each one was short and straight to the point.

"What took you so long?" Itsuki asked as Mutsumi reentered. She had already taken out what they were working on and resumed; noticeably, the paper directly under her face was slightly damp. Mutsumi was about to reply when a text was sent to both her and Itsuki's phone, Yotsuba had collapsed from overwork.

"I...I think we should go check things out."

* * *

"Takebayashi-san?" Mutsumi asked as they approached her. Takebayashi stood next to Fuutarou, the two seemingly having a conversation before Mutsumi and Itsuki arrived. "Why are you here?"

"She was with Yotsuba when she collapsed. She was running around so much since she took on so many jobs. I'm going around to everywhere that she volunteered for and apologizing in her place." Fuutarou said, looking at a small clipboard. "Luckily for me, I don't have to do much."

"What do you mean? Surely her workload for the day would've fallen on..." Mutsumi said, stopping as she noticed a band from her class carrying some boards and boxes. Another girl from their class, big round glasses and twin braids, came over and took the clipboard from Fuutarou. "What's going on?"

"They're all people Yotsuba helped. Now the only problem is the play. I'm heading over to the theatre club now, they need a replacement since Yotsuba was the main antagonist." Fuutarou then shot a glance at Mutsumi and Itsuki. "How fast are you at memorizing?"

"You got it. Itsuki, take my things. Bye for now! Let's go." She ran off with Fuutarou, meeting up with a few familiar faces as they knocked on the door backstage. "Eba-senpai, right?" Mutsumi asked, staring at the former track captain as she held her arms to her side. Another student went around with a tape measure, writing down the measurements and looking at the costume that was made for Yotsuba, giving a nod to the theatre club members before taking it with her to a table and pulling out her phone.

"Oh, it's Nakano-san's sister. It's been a while."

"What are you doing here?" Mutsumi asked as the theatre club handed over a copy of the script to the former captain. "Don't tell me..."

"Well, everything is settled. I'm here to apologize in Yotsuba's place. She's left you in quite the bind, but I see you managed to get out of it." Fuutarou breathed a sigh of relief, walking out the door with a smile.

"Yotsuba, if only you could see what you've done." Mutsumi chuckled to herself, following Fuutarou out.

* * *

"We're lucky that Yotsuba was so selfless, people came to her rescue without us having to do anything." Mutsumi said. "Anyway, Fuutarou-san. I know I've been a bit of a nuisance recently, but I really need your help. So...please forgive me." Mutsumi bowed, leaving a silence in the hallway as Fuutarou turned to face her.

"Alright." He said nonchalantly. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just talk to Itsuki. I tried to cheer her up, but I don't know what else I can say." Mutsumi then brought her hand to her face, cupping it slightly over her mouth. "I need to find a way to get dad here tomorrow...but..."

"If you need to talk with your father, let me do it. I was already going there later. Just get everything else prepared." He said, the light from the end of the hall bathing him in a nice angle as his outline became smaller with every step he took. Mutsumi felt her face go red, remembering the events before the festival.

"Hey, when was the last time we talked like this, Fuutarou-san?"

"Right after we got Ichika on board with our movie, why are you asking?" Fuutarou paused once more as Mutsumi ran to catch up to him.

"I just missed these little one on one talks we have. So don't leave okay." She clasped his hand, pulling his arm closer to hers as her other hand grabbed the side of his head and pushed it to hers. The lower half of their bodied bathed in light while the upper half cast in shadow, the two of them stayed like that for a few seconds before Mutsumi pulled away, a faint bit more moisture on her lips than usual. "Because this distance between us...I don't want it to get bigger." She gave a cheeky smile, slapping Fuutarou in the back before she ran outside ahead of the stunned tutor.

* * *

The night of the second day was tiring, Mutsumi continuing the conversations she had on the phone until the clock struck midnight. Eventually, however, everything came together; though it was haphazard and barely coherent. "Tsubaki-chan, can you hear me?" Mutsumi muttered to her headset's mic as she fitted Itsuki's stars into Miku's hair.

"Loud and clear! We've also got the cameras on him right now." The girl with the side-tail said, her voice reaching Mutsumi through the headset. "And I also got a message from Uesugi-san, his end of the plan is going well."

"Alright, here we go." Mutsumi said, fitting a microphone to Miku's collar and telling her to take steps towards their target: Mudou.

"Good afternoon, Mudou-sensei. It's Itsuki." The third sister spoke calmly, mimicking the fifth's speech patters perfectly.

"Hey. I wasn't expecting you to come to me, Itsuki-chan." Mudou got on his feet, turning to face her. "Can I take it that...you've decided to lend an ear to what I have to say."

"Please explain it to me again. If my dream of wanting to become a teacher is a mistake, then what should I do?"

"I want Itsuki-chan to be Itsuki-chan, and I want to help you with that. Even now, you're still being possessed by the spirit of her mother. Mudou said as his voice echoed in Mutsumi's headset. Mutsumi chuckled, looking at the feed from the various cameras she and the broadcasting club set up earlier in the day.

"Hook, line, and sinker." She muttered as the conversation continued. "Alright, I see them. Send Fuutarou-san his signal." Mutsumi glanced at her laptop as footsteps could be heard from Miku's mic.

* * *

"Gahaha! You, a father!? That's hilarious!" Isanari's voice cut through the air. Mudou turned, meeting with not only Isanari, but also Shimoda. "Sup. It's been a while, sensei."

"That being said, the one who has business with you isn't us." Shimoda said, stepping aside to allow Maruo to pass.

"Mudou-sensei. You seem well." The doctor greeted his former teacher blandly, gazing at Miku in disguise before returning his attention to the old man.

"Alright, Miku. Feign surprise. Make it seem that they weren't supposed to be here." Mutsumi said, a grin on her face that won't seem to go away. She then turned to her side, seeing her sisters watching and listening intently; Itsuki giving a thankful smile before returning her gaze to the screen. The conversation had progressed quite a bit, Mutsumi enlarging the feed of the camera with the best angle of the action.

"No, I'm grateful to you. Your irresponsible actions brought my daughters and I together." The doctor said, staring down the round father of the quints; biologically speaking.

"Is that right? From my point of view, you also weren't fulfilling your responsibilities either." Mudou's voice gained confidence, bordering on smugness; Mutsumi grinned wider as her teeth grinded against each other in excitement. "That's why Itsuki-chan came here herself. Not to you, who isn't dependable, but to me."

"Checkmate. Everyone, let's go pay dad a visit." Mutsumi said sinisterly, standing up and telling Tsubaki to take over the feeds, fiddling with her collar and hair before they went. She, along with her four sisters, went to meet up with the third. By the time they arrived, Marou and Miku had revealed their deception.

* * *

"I'm over here." Itsuki said as she stepped in front of their group.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"I apologize for deceiving you. However, I was able to understand something through this."

"What of it? I've simply mistaken..."

"How can a father say he's mistaken his own children. Don't give us that bullshit." Mutsumi spoke up. "You don't care about us, you don't love us like a father should. You never even asked for my name yesterday, even though I was your child like Itsuki."

"Mom used to say that one can tell us apart as long as there's love." Itsuki said. Mudou clenched his fist and Mutsumi stood in front of Itsuki with her hand covering her sister's body.

"You're still talking about that woman!? Give it a rest already!" He screamed into the air, pointing at his offspring. "Stop hurling those empty words around! How long are you going to keep believing in them!? Forget about that foolishness, right now! Your mother must have said something to that affect as well! Go ahead and recall what your mother had said." He walked up to Itsuki and Mutsumi, leaning closer in a vain attempt to intimidate them.

"I do recall mom speaking of her regrets." Itsuki said. Mudou seemed elated, opening his mouth to reply but getting interrupted.

"The biggest of which was believing in you." Mutsumi cut him off before he could start, allowing Itsuki to speak without his interference.

"However, I don't believe that to be true." Itsuki continued, letting out a long exhale in order to calm her nerves and collect her thoughts.

"What you believe is irrelevant! When Rena herself said so!"

"That's right! It's irrelevant! Even if my mom truly rejects her own life, I will simply reject her rejection!" She said, stepping in front of Mutsumi and causing Mudou to take several steps backwards.

* * *

"It's fine for me to do that, right? Because I'm not my mother!" She shouted before relaxing once more. "I say that because I watched her carefully. I watched the silhouette of my mother who threw everything away to devote herself to us." She gestured to her sisters as Miku took her spot in the sea of red. "There's no way that such a kind person's life was a mistake."

"Itsuki..." Yotsuba muttered, smiling proudly at her younger sister.

"Yeah. I'm sure that's how it is." Ichika spoke, her face serious and glad at Itsuki's statement.

"You abandoned us, abandoned her. You have no right to tell us how she felt or how she thought, since you never knew her the way we did." Mutsumi sent one last stab at Mudou's psyche, stepping back to allow her sister to take the lead.

"The things that come out of ignorant kids' mouths..." Mudou clenched his fists tighter; everyone noticing the action.

"We could say the same for you." Maruo intervened, stepping closer to the lot of them. "You kept talking as if you know everything."

"What do you mean by that, Nakano-kun?" Mudou asked, to which Maruo smiled.

* * *

"It's a fact that you betrayed, cast aside and wounded the feelings of the woman who looked up to you and wanted to become a teacher like you. But you only knew how she was up until you ran out on her." He said, looking over his daughters. "You don't know how much hope those girls brought out in her afterwards." His voice was gentle, his message mainly directed at the sextuplets though addressed to Mudou. Maruo then furrowed his brows, returning his intense stare at his former teacher. "You have no right to say anything about her."

Mutsumi looked around the scene, Nino muttered something to herself as she held her hands together, Miku and Ichika looking on at Itsuki who was given time to breathe, Yotsuba kept her gaze on Mudou who had been backpedaling for a while, and the lenses of all of the cameras they set up the lights still on. "Tsubaki-chan, you still getting this?" She muttered into her collar, getting an affirmative into her earpiece that she put on after leaving her surveillance station.

"Itsuki-kun, I'm also not qualified to talk about her, but..." Maruo turned towards the fifth sister. "My wish is for you to pursue the path that you believe in. I'm certain your mother would feel the same." His words brought Itsuki to tears, tears of joy. Itsuki sniffled, wiping away her sobs with her sleeve.

"I will..." She shook her head, facing Mudou for the last time. "Mudou-sensei, to the very end, you never uttered a single word of apology to mom. I'll never forgive you. I will not let you use me as a tool for easing your conscience! However, the day you pay for your sins will come. Be prepared." Itsuki furrowed her brows, giving Mutsumi a short glance before starting to walk away.

"Even though I went out of my way to..."

"You're just embarrassing yourself, old man." Isanari commented, walking away himself. Mudou looked around, grumbling to himself as he left the school grounds in solitude.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Yotsuba embraced Itsuki the moment they got far enough away from Mudou. "You were so cool!"

"You weren't half bad out there." Nino said, patting Itsuki on the back as Ichika sighed.

"I was all butterflies." Ichika said, fanning herself with her hands as Miku went and got drinks for all of them from a vending machine.

"But you didn't say anything." The third sister said, grinning to the eldest as she opened a can of matcha soda.

"It's because I wasn't alone." Itsuki said, turning her attention to Mutsumi, who approached with a relaxed smile that was relieved that everything had passed without a hitch. "Thank you."

"No prob, sis." The youngest said, getting her can of iced coffee from Miku. "I'll take care of the rest. We'll make him pay." Mutsumi's face changed sinisterly, her aura growing dark as her smirk brought chills to her sisters' spines.

"You're scary, Mutsumi-chan." Isanari walked up, Shimoda standing beside him. "Not only your news agency, but you've already got people to spread it around. Not to mention all of that footage."

"I doubt he'll ever find a job again." Shimoda commented. "I kinda feel bad for him." She said as Maruo approached.

"Itsuki." He said, taking a step closer to his daughters. "Everyone. No matter how aloof I am, know that I am proud of you." He said, shocking five of his six daughters.

"Tsundere!" Mutsumi and Isanari yelled, chuckling at the doctor, who returned death glares in their direction.

"Well then. I will be off. Enjoy this last day of your festival." The doctor departed, followed by Shimoda. Isanari decided to stay until sunset, trying out more of the stalls in the mean time.

* * *

The Itsuki left off somewhere for a while, leaving the other five on a bench waiting for her to return. "So...what now?" Mutsumi asked, sighing. "He's finally going to make a choice, huh?"

"Let's not talk about that. It'll ruin the mood." Nino said. "Let's walk around."

"Alright! On the count of three we-" Yotsuba pumped her fist in the air before Nino spoke up again.

"No way, we'll all end up pointing at different things anyway." Nino said matter-of-factly.

"Even though we're sextuplets?" Mutsumi asked.

"Because we're sextuplets." Nino replied as Itsuki's footsteps approached.

* * *

"I'm sorry for making you wait." Itsuki said, stopping in front of her five sisters.

"How did it go, Itsuki?"

"We're you able to pass the message on to Fuutarou-kun?"

"Yes. I also thanked him in regards to the incident with our biological father as well." She said, fidgeting with her fingers. "I would also like to formally thank you all again."

"Sheesh sis. Why do you always have to act so stuffy, we're at a festival for crying out loud." Mutsumi whined, causing Itsuki to pout as she took a deep breath.

"B-But...Thanks!" Itsuki said, her tone awkward as she transitioned to informal speech.

"Forget what I just said. Stay formal, it just sounds weird if you talk like that." Mutsumi said, turning to her sisters who shared the sentiment.

"No way...even you girls too!?" Itsuki complained. "Ah! Mutsumi, Miku, thank you. You went out of your way for that."

"It was nothing. I'm not satisfied with such a sloppy disguise anyway." Miku said, taking offense to how easy it was to break through the disguise; she didn't even wear a wig.

"But it had to be sloppy. Having it be so painfully obvious made him look even worse when he couldn't figure it out." Mutsumi slapped Miku on the shoulder.

"But even changing that little would throw a normal person off..." Ichika commented as the six of them began walking through what's left of the festival.

"Yeah, even if the person on the inside is different, we all have the same face." Yotsuba added.

"I wonder how long we'll stay sextuplets..."

* * *

"Sextuplet or not...I'm glad to have you all as my sisters." Mutsumi said, taking the front of the pack. "There's no time to waste! Let's go celebrate!" She raised her arms, getting cheers from Yotsuba immediately, then the others joined in somewhat halfheartedly.

"Alright then, since I'm the eldest, how about I choose where to go first?" Ichika suggested, having surprisingly no objections. She directed them to a concert by the band that Mutsumi saw earlier, they were what you'd expect from a group of high schoolers. While the sisters were enjoying the music, Mutsumi noticed a girl from another class walk up to Ichika and hand her something.

"What was that about?" Mutsumi asked as the eldest rejoined them.

"Who knows. But I wonder if this is what they mean when they say that it was all worth it..."

* * *

Next they went to their stall, finding it deserted since most of their class had gone to the awarding of the sales competition. Changing course, Mutsumi could hear Itsuki and Nino talking behind her.

"I couldn't have done it if Mutsumi didn't talk to him, at least not this easily." Nino said.

"What's with the holdup? We're going to miss it if you don't hurry up." Mutsumi yelled from the front, hiding her smile with her hands.

At the awarding, their class fared the best. Mutsumi left for a bit, congratulating their classmates for them as she saw Miku and Yotsuba talking to each other from the railing above them. All that was left after that was where Itsuki and Mutsumi wanted to go, and they met up to quickly go through them since their time was running out. They were about to ask Itsuki just as her stomach growled audibly.

"Well, that answers that." Mutsumi said. "Though, I wonder if any stalls are still open. Most of them came here to see who won."

"Oh, we can use this voucher I just got. It's for a popcorn stall, I think."

* * *

Arriving at the stall, they came into one last problem for the festival. "There's a variety of flavors!" Itsuki exclaimed, looking at the small sign set out nearby. She turned to her sisters, insisting to hear them out and decide after. "What about you Mutsumi?" Itsuki looked around, finding the sixth sister talking with the student operating the stall.

"He says there's only salted popcorn left. Pass me the voucher." She said, taking the small bucket of food in her hands as Ichika handed over the voucher. "Here you go." She said, handing it over to Itsuki. "And...I'm sorry for how I've been acting the past few days. Once this is over, we'll get your grades up for sure."

"Alright." Itsuki nodded. "All that's left is where you want to go, Mutsumi."

"I don't have anywhere in particular, just somewhere quiet will work." Mutsumi said, as Yotsuba directed them to some chairs she set out earlier. "Wait...is that, Fuutarou-san, Yuusuke-san, and Maeda-san?" Mutsumi said, causing Yotsuba to divert them somewhere else, the bench where they talked with Takebayashi.

"What was it you wanted silence for?" Miku asked. Mutsumi pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

* * *

"Hello? Mutumi-san, what's up?" Takebayashi's voice came through the speaker. "Is it time?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of nervous." Mutsumi said.

"You can relax. I'm sure that even after this, Fuutarou will still love all of you." She replied. "Good luck, to all of you." She said as the call ended.

"We should get going." Mutsumi said, clapping her hands as they made their way inside the school building. "I...Good luck." Mutsumi said, extending her fist with her pinky and thumb outstretched. "I'm glad that you're my sisters, I'm glad that we're sextuplets." She said as the six of them linked their fingers and went their separate ways.

* * *

Mutsumi went up the stairs, then up another flight, and another until she found herself looking over the festival from the roof. There she stood, waiting and watching everything unfold below her. The cold night air blew past her as her eyes scanned the figures below. Then, the door to the roof creaked open. "You've made your choice..." She said, looking down at the ground, at all of the lights that were slowly flickering off with the festival's end.

"Mutsumi..."

"I don't know what to say..." Mutsumi continued staring down, not wanting to turn around.

"Mutsumi...what are you?"

"Thank you..."

* * *

"Itsuki..." Mutsumi said, collapsing to her knees as she sees Yotsuba and Fuutarou running past the bonfire below. Tears streamed down her face as she fought to contain the wails of sorrow that built up inside her. Itsuki walked over, kneeling next to her sister and pulling her into an embrace.


	16. Chapter 16: The Evening After

"Breakfast is ready." Someone called out from the other side of Mutsumi's bedroom door. Slowly, that door swung open and a single blue eye came peeking out from the opening.

"Go eat without me...I'm not hungry..." Mutsumi replied, slowly shutting the door and locking it with a loud click. Alone once more, the sixth sister wrapped herself in her blanket and clutched one of her pillows between her arms. She stayed like that for an hour, maybe two, just tightening her hold until she couldn't tighten it anymore. "I...I have to get to work..." She muttered to herself, propping herself up against the wall as she sluggishly moved to get her laptop.

"Local lecturer under investigation for child abandonment nearly two decades prior." A news article popped up the moment she opened a browser.

"Serves you right..." Mutsumi thought, looking online for some references for the movie.

"Mutsumi. Are you awake?" Another one of her sisters knocked on her door. Mutsumi remained silent, instead just typing away on the keys. "Hello? It's been hours...when are you going to eat?" Her sister spoke the truth, glancing down at the small clock at the bottom of the screen showed that it was already six in the evening.

"I'm not hungry. Leave me alone for a bit." Mutsumi sighed, retiring to her bed once more as a wave of fatigue hit her.

* * *

She had to leave her room eventually, joining Itsuki and Ichika for a snack. "Hey..." She said, her voice dower and without energy. "Where is everyone?"

"Nino went out somewhere..." Itsuki said, pushing up her glasses with one hand while grabbing a pen with the other. "And Yotsuba and Miku..." The fifth sister glanced out towards the balcony. Mutsumi followed after, noticing the clouds on the horizon and hearing the furious howling gale of the fall. "I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Ichika said, rubbing her shoulders with her hand. She walked over, taking a seat beside Itsuki and helping herself to a bowl of snacks the fifth sister was eating while studying.

"What happened to you? Are you hurt?" Mutsumi glanced at the eldest sister, walking over to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Nah, just a bit sore from playing some badminton. Fuutarou-kun was a tougher opponent than I thought." Ichika said before a glass fell to the floor.

"Fuutarou-san..." Mutsumi muttered, looking up at her sisters after rubbing her eyes. "Ha...ha..." She chuckled, stepping around the shards and walking up to the stairs. "I'm sorry, can one of you clean that up for me? I'm not feeling well..."

* * *

Shutting herself in her room again, Mutsumi finally turned on the lights. She stared at the mirror she had, balling her fist at the sight of her own fist. "Pathetic..." Mutsumi said to herself. "Just stop thinking about it!" She screamed, biting her lip as she looked over at her laptop. On the screen were the files she was working on, the movie; unchanged since the last time she worked on them before the festival. "What am I doing?" She asked herself, sliding down the door and hugging her knees tightly.

"Mutsumi-chan? Is everything okay?" Ichika asked.

"No..." Mutsumi replied weakly, reaching up behind her back to open the door for her sister. "I don't know what to do about this..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" The eldest stepped in, somewhat shocked at the state of the youngest's room. Mutsumi nodded her head, leaning backward and shutting the door with her body.

"I want to be happy for them, I really do..." Mutsumi wiped her eyes. "But it hurts so much that I can't even move." Ichika pulled Mutsumi into an embrace, brushing her hair with her hands while gently stroking her back. She rocked her sister gently to the side, saying nothing. "I haven't even gotten any work done..."

"Worry about work later. Right now, how about we clean up?" Ichika said, gesturing over to Mutsumi's tossed bed and scattered papers.

"You...want to clean?" Mutsumi asked, standing up and dusting off her shirt. "Who are you and what have you done to my sister?"

* * *

After fixing up the room, the two ends of the sextuplet age spectrum looked over at their handiwork before being interrupted by a growl. "This is what happens when you don't eat all day." Ichika scolded her sister, who just walked back down towards the kitchen. Downstairs was empty; even Itsuki's papers were nowhere to be seen.

"Want anything? I'm not as good as Nino or Miku, but I want to cook today." Mutsumi said, reaching for a pan and some oil while checking the kitchen for ingredients. Mushrooms, some strips of beef, frozen leftover rice, and two eggs. "Yeah, I can see it now!"Mutsumi said; slicing up the mushrooms and placing them into a pan with a tablespoon of...water?

Thirty minutes later, delayed due to incompetence, Mutsumi and Ichika were seated at the dining table. "Don't worry about it, Mutsumi-chan." Ichika said, patting her sister on the back as she brought a spoon to her own mouth.

"How can I not worry?" Mutsumi brought her own spoon up. "I mean, after all that work...we're just eating cereal!" She wailed, glancing over at the garbage can. "I'm not good at anything, aren't I?" She mumbled, finishing the milk in her bowl and wiping down her lips.

"Don't say that..." Ichika said. "Maybe you just need to take your mind off of things."

"Maybe...But I want to get back to work soon." Mutsumi said, pumping herself up. "But...I need to talk to Yotsuba and Fuutarou-san."

"No need to rush..." Ichika said, yawning and waving her sister goodnight. "I'll check the script tomorrow." She said, shutting her door. Mutsumi took their bowls and spoons to the sink, scrubbing them down along with the pans she used to attempt to cook. Just as she was about to be finished, a ping sounded off on her phone.

* * *

"What? You won't be coming home?" Mutsumi asked, calling Miku after reading a text from the third sister.

"The trains stopped because of the wind. Yotsuba and I will just stay overnight at this karaoke place." Miku said from the other end of the call. "Are you okay, by the way?"

"What do you mean?" Mutsumi asked; Miku's silence afterward made her worry. "If this is about Fuutarou-san's choice, then I-" Mutsumi started talking, interrupted by the third sister haphazardly cutting off the topic of conversation.

"It's nothing. We'll be in touch if something comes up. Bye." The third sister quickly hung up the call, leaving Mutsumi staring at her screen curiously. Looking at her wallpaper made her heart twist in pain, gazing at a picture of them all during the previous fireworks festival. Mutsumi grunted, opening up her gallery with longing in her eyes.

"Should I change it?" She thought, looking at the history of her phone's pictures, stopping on the picture she took on the boat ride back from grandpa's. "Yotsuba...Fuutarou-san..." She whispered as an incoming call interrupted her thoughts.

* * *

"Tsubaki-san, is there something you want to talk about?"

"Did you see the news? How did it happen so fast? They even got our footage and photos!?" The member of the broadcasting club was practically screaming into the redhead's ear.

"I...did. They gave you credit for it, right?" Mutsumi replied, not wanting to add fuel to her fire.

"They did, but how did they even get that! Ugh! It's so weird!" Tsubaki groaned, the sound of a hairdryer nearly drowning out her voice.

"What are you up to?" Mutsumi asked out of curiosity. She set out a mug, wanting a quick cup of coffee before going back to editing the movie.

"A few friends and I are going out tonight. You're friends with Matsui-san, right? Want to join us?" Tsubaki answered, her voice clear now that she stopped drying her hair. The invitation was tempting, something to distract her until she calmed her emotions down. Ultimately, it was something Mutsuumi couldn't refuse.

"Uhh..." Mutsumi looked down at herself, her wrinkled clothes and ragged hair finally brought to her attention. "I guess I have nothing else planned, where are you guys going, I'll just meet you there." She said, walking up to her room to prepare a set of clothes.

"Alright! The more the merrier!" Tsubaki cheered up, giving Mutsumi the details and hanging up.

* * *

After a quick but thorough shower to freshen herself up, Mutsumi stood in her room while staring at her clothes. The first thing on her mind was what kind of image does she want to go with. "What is my image...who is _Mutsumi?"_ She pondered, picking up a pair of cropped, black pants and looking at herself in the mirror. Seemingly satisfied, she slipped them on and moved over to her tops.

It was the middle of fall, and from what happened earlier to Miku, it was fairly windy. Not only that, but it was already night; dropping the temperature down and possibly warranting some more insulating clothing than expected. She instinctively glanced over to her large t-shirt collection but decided against it since she wanted to try something new. She sighed, stepping out of her room and knocking on the fifth sister's "Hnnngg ye-Ahh! Why are you topless!?" Itsuki shrieked, somewhat surprised by her sister.

"Can I borrow a turtleneck? It's cold out." Mutsumi said, trying her best to put on puppy dog eyes. "Please..."

"Itsuki looked somewhere in her room, probably a clock. "I...I suppose. Just don't stay out too long." The fifth sister walked off, returning with a red turtleneck that fit Mutsumi's, not so specific, specifications. Before she could retract her arm, Mutsumi took hold of her wrist and pulled her into a short hug.

"Thanks, sis." She said, letting go and smiling as she returned to her room to finish up her attire. Planning on wearing a pair of boots, all she needed to think about now were makeup and accessories. Not as fussed about it compared to Nino, Mutsumi just put on a light layer of makeup and some lip gloss. She then walked over to her hats, looking at the beret as she picked it up with her hands. "...no. This isn't what I need tonight..." She said, gently placing it back down and choosing a black beanie which he slipped on his head. Heading down to the door, she pulled out her phone to send a quick message. "Alright, I'm omw!"


	17. Chapter 17: Karaoke

"Did you tell them?" Standing in front of a soda dispenser, the fourth sister contemplated what to put in her drink; the soda was fairly tempting. Her gaze shifted over to her sibling, the other fourth sister.

"Yeah!" The other Yotsuba exclaimed, her voice caught betwixt her true emotions and the liveliness she tried to convey to further deepen her disguise. The other patrons of the karaoke bar walked by them, confused and amazed at the sight of twins; if they only knew the truth, then they would think it was a dream. The impostor's matching ribbon only added to their awe. "Mutsumi said that the others were already asleep when I called."

"Mutsumi...I. Uh, nevermind. Miku, what do you want?" The original extended one of the empty glasses towards her sister, a distant look in her eyes. Yotsuba had a lot on her mind, especially with the way everyone was acting.

"I'll have whatever you're having." Miku replied coldly. Yotsuba just looked at her for a while, her face growing more morose with every passing second. Eventually, they filled their glasses and entered the room they were spending the night in. The third sister sat down, her eyes dark and cold; it's been a while since they've looked like that.

* * *

"This is the first time we've been to karaoke with...oh nevermind." The fourth sister sighed, taking a long sip from her drink before staring the third in the eyes. "Miku. Please stop. It's impossible for you to transform into me." She said resolutely, though she did have to hold back a cough. "I want to get through this before it gets out of hand; before Kurobara repeats itself."

"Then you know how I feel now." Miku undid her ribbon, stuffing it into her pocket. "Yotsuba, I'm mad. I really am furious right now." The third sister complied, agreeing while pushing away her drink. She wouldn't admit this, especially to Yotsuba, but she deplored her earlier actions. It was desperate, something so low that Miku, master of disguise and generally cold, felt that it was chilling to the point where she couldn't keep it on any longer. Emotions, primarily rage, and contempt, took hold of her body in ways her mind wouldn't allow.

"If it helps, we haven't started dating yet." Yotsuba said, her hands moving over to the song selection tablet to keep her body occupied. Her mind raced around, knowing that chances were slim that this would pass cleanly. Oh, how she wanted to be wrong. She can't just reject Fuutarou for their sake, she would never be able to live with herself if she did that; that's not even considering how that would ridicule him and his choice.

"You're just troubling him now. Yotsuba, before everything else, we're sisters. I'll get over this soon enough, so you should just go and date him already." Miku said, her eyes glancing over to the list of tracks she could sing. Yotsuba just looked at her in disbelief. This was too convenient, she was too sure of her own strength.

"Miku, that's a lie...right?" Yotsuba wanted it to be true, though. She really wanted it to be true, that naivete and optimism giving her some semblance of hope.

"When did you get so sharp?" Miku gave a half-hearted quip towards her sister, smiling weakly as she silently organized her feelings. It was rude; it wasn't Yotsubas fault that she was chosen, but Miku hopped that she could ease her pain by sending some verbal attacks her way.

* * *

"I'm happy he chose me that night, but..." Yotsuba muttered, selecting her song after some not so careful deliberation. "Everyone else's feelings..."

"Yotsuba, you did nothing wrong. And I can say that you're doing better than when we were in Kurobara." Miku locked in her own song, turning her head to speak with Yotsuba face to face. "But even with all of that, these feelings hurt more than anything else I've ever felt. That's how serious I was about this, so I'm thankful that you're taking us into consideration as well."

Yotsuba paused, carefully taking in Miku's statement. Taking everyone into consideration, putting others before herself, was a skill she'd practiced over and over since the day they transferred out of their previous school. Her selflessness knew no bounds, however, Yotsuba wasn't the most proficient with moderation; this time she had to be a bit selfish, or else she'd ridicule everyone else's hard work that they've done over the past year. Aside from her sisters, her biggest fear was that she'd revert to the way she was before their expulsion.

* * *

"I'm still not able to understand Nino or Mutsumi's feelings quite yet...It's a given that Nino'd be mad." Yotsuba, taking a breath to vent her frustrations in a morose fashion, sat back down.

"Well, Nino throwing a fit is par for the course." Miku chided at the second sister's expense, grateful for her absence while also longing to see her reaction to the statement had she heard it.

"Putting it that way is kinda harsh..."

"It is." Miku replied candidly. "But it's nothing compared to what everyone is going through. So, I'm putting up one last fight." Miku glanced over at the queue for the songs, chuckling at the fact that they selected the same song. "Good luck. You're on your own for this one."

"It's something I have to figure out on my own anyway..." Yotsuba shut her eyes, extending a closed fist towards Miku. "Rock. Paper. Scissors. I'm going to get a perfect score!"

"Say that once it's done." Miku returned the gesture, both of them shaking their hands up and down; Miku got the first song. "I'm winning this one." Back and forth, the two kept selecting the same song over and over again. It was a fairly popular love song that Nino got stuck in their heads. Frankly speaking, neither of them liked it enough to listen to it themselves, but perhaps it could raise their spirits and ease the tension.

* * *

The two sisters had played that one song over a hundred times combined, their voices impaired by the end of the session; neither managed to get a perfect grade, especially after their voices degraded. "Ahh, the trains are probably back now." Her voice like an old lady, Miku blocked the sunlight from blinding her as the two left the building in the morning.

"Yeah..." The fourth sister's voice didn't fare any better, sounding like a metal singer after a concert. "The weather's so nice." She rubbed her neck, trying in vain to cough her voice back to health.

"Singing all night really did a number on our voices..." Miku could barely speak without her throat getting itchy.

"I know...everyone's going to make fun of us when we get back." Yotsuba yawned, stretching out some tiredness from the all-nighter that the two of them just pulled due to their contest. They were about to walk out when something caught their attention

* * *

"Yo! Miku-san, Yotsuba-san!" A female voice called out from behind them. Standing in the reception of the karaoke place was Tsubaki, currently tying her hair in her signature side-ponytail. "You were here too?" Accompanied by other students from their school, Tsubaki called them over for a short conversation. She smiled, moving some sort of hard candy around in her mouth as Matsui walked up with a few small bags with her.

"Tsubaki-san!" Yotsuba tried to yell, the intense pain halting her breath after "ba".

"Seems like you two enjoyed yourselves." Matsui, who was rubbing her own throat, commented. Their voices were also quite ragged, though not to the extent of the Nakano siblings.

"Good morning..." An even more familiar voice groaned, seemingly freshly awoken and still groggy. "Where to next, Tsuba-chan..." Mutsumi rubbed the sleep from her eyes, chewing on something in her mouth as she drowsily stumbled forward with multiple bags in her hands.

"Mutsumi?" Yotsuba asked, startled at the sight of another sibling. "When did you get here?"

"Hmm? A few hours after Miku called. We went out for some shopping and wound up here..." The sixth sister rummaged in one of her pockets, pulling out a small pack of some lozenges. "Here...you sound like you're about to die."

"Thanks..." Miku muttered, taking one for herself. "We're going home, are you going with us?" Mutsumi looked at the others, checking her bags and exchanging it with Tsubaki's; they had swapped on accident. She nodded, yawning while making her way out the doors.

* * *

"Hey, Yotsuba..." Mutsumi started some small talk on their way back to the apartment. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Mutsumi. How are you feeling?" Yotsuba looked towards the youngest sister, taking careful glances at her eyes. "You locked yourself in your room, and I..."

"I'm fine...how's Mi-" Mutsumi turned back as Miku chucked her ribbon out to sea. "I take it that something happened between the two of you..."

"You could say that." Yotsuba chuckled. The sixth sister shrugged, grinning while standing still to wait for Miku to catch up. "I hope...Miku and I will be back to normal soon."

"That's a relief. Anything you need to do?" The sixth sister asked, a gentle smile on her face. "Have you talked to Nino yet?" Mutsumi addressed the elephant in the room, and Nino was undoubtedly going to be the most difficult among them for Yotsuba to deal with. The sixth hadn't spoken to Nino since that day, now that she'd thought about it.

"I tried to...but..." Yotsuba scratched her head, her face losing the smile as the image of the second sister entered the fourth's mind. "She said something...that she probably didn't mean to say. At least that's what I hope."

"It's going to be tough, isn't it?" Mutsumi rested her arms on her sisters' shoulders as Miku caught up. The sixth sister pulled the other two closer to her chest. "Well, I'll help you out, so just tell me what you need." Shutting her eyes and grinning with joy, Mutsumi started walking forward and dragging the other two as she accidentally strangled them.

"What about you?" Miku asked, looking curiously at the youngest sextuplet.

"I'm fine." Mutsumi smiled, letting go and skipping ahead while adjusting the turtleneck she loaned from Itsuki. "I'm fine..." She muttered, her voice inaudible. Pulling off her beanie to let her hair fly in the wind, the tinkerer of the sextuplets hid her face from her sisters. "Anyone else kinda hungry? Let's get some food on the way home." She turned on her heel, playfully beckoning her sisters to quicken their pace by rubbing her stomach.

* * *

**A/N: **To be completely honest, writing this chapter was difficult since most of the characterization for Miku in this had been similar to canon except for the fact that it occurred sooner in this fanfic. Essentially, the only difference between the actual chapter and this is Yotsuba's slight increase in confidence; and Mutsumi of course. The fourth's sister's interactions with Nino and Itsuki will probably be similar unless the sixth does something drastic to change things.


	18. Chapter 18: Lunch

"Good evening, Shimoda-san." The fifth sister said, entering the cram school for her supplementary lessons. "I've brought someone with me tonight."

"There's something I'd like to talk about. And thank you once again for the festival." Mutsumi bowed her head, a bag slung over her shoulder and her eyes gazing off into the distance.

"Mutsumi-chan? Why are you here? Itsuki told me that you were in the top ten of the national mock exam, so I'd assume that you don't need me to help you." Shimoda asked, tilting her head as the sixth sister took a seat next to Itsuki.

"I need some advice, as well as your assistance for the movie." The youngest sister smiled as Shimoda began writing down the formulas that they'd be learning on the whiteboard. "Production of the latter will resume shortly, so I came to inform you of that. Anyway, please don't mind me, we can talk later." Mutsumi looked over at the formulas on the board, then to Itsuki's notebook. "It's 51, not 15." She corrected her sister's notes before pulling out a small notepad to check her schedule. The moment the rest of Shimoda's students arrived, Mutsumi excused herself and waited in an empty room for the class to finish.

* * *

"And then this bit of code here..." She muttered to herself, scribbling on the notepad as the door slid open. "H-Hello?" Startled and hiding her notes against her chest, Mutsumi stared at the visitor of this quiet room. A young girl with long twin tails that started around her neck, elementary age.

"H-hello..." She replied timidly, reminding Mutsumi of a certain headphone-wearing sister. "Who are you?"

"Oh. I'm just someone that came to talk with Shimoda-san...so I'm waiting here for her to finish." Mutsumi watched as the young girl took a seat by the window, pulling out writing implements before sitting down. She watched her carefully and noticed her forlorn look, her distant stare, and her hands resting on her chest. "Is there something wrong? You look like you're worried about something."

"Eh? How could you tell?" She looked back with a startled expression as Mutsumi moved to the seat behind her.

"Just a feeling. So, am I right?" She asked and got a nod from the kid.

"There's this boy in my class that I like. I've liked him for a while, but I can't tell him about it without getting nervous."

"Hmm? I can't really tell you what to do, because it's your life, but I'll tell you this. It doesn't really matter if you tell him or not." She said bluntly. "I'll tell you a story that's a bit similar to yours. There was this group of six sisters that all looked the same, and one by one they fell in love with the same person." Slightly somber, she took a deep breath before continuing. "I only know the story of one of the sisters, because it's a really long story."

* * *

Mutsumi rested her elbows on the desk while the kid turned her chair towards her. "She fell in love after four of her sisters, so she was late. But even though she was late, the moment she realized it she told him. Over and over again she told him how she loved him..." She shut her eyes, placing her hand on her chest while clenching her fist. "But he chose one of the other sisters. In the end, it was his choice, his love that was important. Telling him that she loved him only served to tell him that if he had loved her back then feelings would be mutual, but no matter how many times she told him, his feelings wouldn't change." Mutsumi tried hard not to crack, holding back sniffles and tears.

"What happened to the boy? Are they happy together?" The kid asked, sighing while arranging her pens.

"I don't know that part of the story yet. I'll have to ask the girl to tell me." Mutsumi said as the door swung open again, this time Shimoda and Itsuki walking in. "Ah, Shimoda-san, can we talk now?"

Shimoda whispered something into Itsuki's ear before the fifth sister began walking towards the little girl. "Yeah, are ten minutes enough?" She beckoned Mutsumi out into the hallway before winking at Itsuki.

"Hey, Onee-san!" The kid called out, looking back and forth between Mutsumi and Itsuki's faces. "Did it hurt?"

"Yes. It still does." Mutsumi bit her lip, walking away with the lecturer and leaving her sister with her new friend.

* * *

"Let's get down to business then. Since I know that's how you like it." Shimoda crossed her arms and waited for Mutsumi to speak, which the redhead promptly did.

"I... do not know what I'm going to do after school. Speaking frankly, I'm capable of a lot, but that may be a problem since I have such a wide range of options. I don't want to make the wrong choice. I've already asked my senpais from work, but they were obviously biased into me staying for the company." Mutsumi again lowered her head. "Ichika is an actress, Nino's going to university, Miku to culinary school, and Itsuki wants to be a teacher...but I don't know what I'm going to do." She interlocked her hands briefly before rubbing her palms against her eyes.

"I see. There are a few exams that help people like you pin down their future. Would you like to take them?" She asked, to which Mutsumi nodded. Shimoda directed her to another empty room, much smaller than one that was a bit more personal than the full-sized classroom they were at just a few moments ago. "There is a small charge for this one. But since you're Itsuki-chan's sister I can cov-"

"No, I'll pay for it. It's my problem, so I have to do what I can to overcome it. You've already helped enough with Mudou..." Mutsumi stared at the quiz, which was a long list of would you rather questions. "Speaking of that...thing. Has anything come up about it?"

"Police are searching for him, his house has been searched," Shimoda said as Mutsumi carefully mulled over the more difficult choices. "If they find any connection to Rena-sensei, then it can be used as evidence against him to back up your claims."

"Right. And onto the next topic, the movie." Mutsumi tapped her pencil on the side of the desk, using her free hand to keep a semblance of rhythm.

"You already have me on board. I just have to repeat what I said to Itsuki-chan, right?" Shimoda concluded, inferring from all the stories Itsuki told her.

"Yeah. Thank you." Mutsumi continued on in silence, answering around a hundred questions before reviewing them to make sure she picked the options she was happy with.

"There are no wrong answers, Mutsumi-chan," Shimoda reassured her surprise student, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I beg to differ. This is my future we're talking about here..." Mutsumi pouted, acting a little more worried than usual.

* * *

Mutsumi and Itsuki returned home after the test was collected, Itsuki looking quite flustered after talking with the kid. "What did you two talk about?" Mutsumi asked as the two ate their dinner, one eating six portions and the other eating a sixth of a portion.

"She was worried about a boy she liked," Itsuki said calmly, bringing a fork of pasta to her mouth. "I told her what I could. I hope she can manage to convey her feelings."

"She reminded me of Miku, were I to be honest." Mutsumi finished up her dinner of some ravioli in olive oil, taking two of Itsuki's plates with her to the sink. "The others are late, huh?"

"Quite..." Itsuki spoke succinctly, putting down her utensils without even touching her fifth plate of food let alone the sixth. "Mutsumi...how do you feel about Yotsuba and Uesugi-kun now?"

"..."

"Mutsumi?" Itsuki asked again, standing up and shoving her chair slightly back.

"How do you feel about them, Itsuki?" Mutsumi answered her question with one of her own. That inquiry made Itsuki freeze up, her brain slowly piecing together her answer.

"That..." Upon some reflection, the fifth sister turned a shade of red that rivaled their hair. "I'm unsure. You already know that I was rooting for Yotsuba ever since we met up at the lake that one time, but now that he's made his choice, I've been feeling this...this uneasiness."

"Let me ask you one thing. Once all of this blows over, once the rest of us are able to look at the two of them like we did before, without any feelings of envy or regret, do you think you'd be able to look back on how you're feeling now and call it jealousy?" Mutsumi asked, her face stoic as she leaned against the wall. "Itsuki, how do you view Fuutarou-san?" The fifth couldn't reply, she couldn't even find the strength to finish her food, so she just stood up and went to her room to think things through without anyone else's thoughts to disturb her.

* * *

"How I view Uesugi-kun? He's just a close friend, my tutor who has helped me countless times. I shouldn't have any ulterior emotions about him, right?" She mumbled to herself as she washed her hands in the school's restroom. "Shimoda-san and Mutsumi... they both imply that I've also fallen for him, but I couldn't have...I think."

"Ah..." Speak of the devil and he will come. Fuutarou looked at the fifth sister with a small semblance of shock showing on his face.

"The hallways sure are cold...I heard it's already snowing in the colder areas." She quickly blurted out something before hurriedly walking the other way. It was difficult to face him, at least for Itsuki. And for the most part, she didn't want to give Mutsumi and Shimoda any more reason to insist that she has feelings for the tutor.

"Okay? Itsuki, can I have a moment? There's something I'd like to discuss." Fuutarou lured her back with his own words.

"O-Okay? What is it?"

"I...you know, maybe this isn't the best place. How about we eat lunch together?" Fuutarou asked, to which Itsuki agreed, though she didn't really know why she did. But spending time with him made her feel a bit better, or it did until she began questioning herself.

* * *

"400 yen curry, croquettes totaling 200 yen, and 600 yen's worth of cake. It's comforting to know that some things never change." Fuutarou joked at Itsuki's expense, causing the young maiden to turn to face him with her irritated face.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Itsuki resigned herself to being known as the heaviest eater of her sisters, but hearing it was never a good time. "This slice is actually a gift from me to you." She sighed, handing the tutor one of the slices of cake that was currently protected by a plastic cover.

"Huh?" Fuutarou asked, accepting the food with a perplexed look.

"Now it's only 900 yen, which is reasonable for a girl like me." Was this because she was now self-conscious of her food intake, or was it because she wanted to give him something from the start, even Itsuki herself didn't know the answer.

"I see...well, we can't keep standing around like this. Let's find a place to sit down." Fuutarou said, walking beside the fifth sister as they made their way around the room to find an unoccupied table.

"Now that you mention it, what did you want to talk abou-"

"Ah, Itsuki." Yotsuba's voice silenced Itsuki's as the star wearing sister looked over at the ribboned sibling. Itsuki looked around, surprised at meeting her sister out of the blue. Fuutarou turned away while Yotsuba looked dumbfounded.

"Yotsuba! Why're you here too?" Fuutarou asked in a somewhat irritated tone, clearly not planning for this to happen.

"Uesugi-san, err... It's kind of cold here, isn't it? I heard it's already snowing in the north! Well then..." The fourth repeated Itsuki's excuse from earlier, slightly shifting her feet to give herself some space.

"Hm, you two didn't make plans to meet here?" Itsuki asked, to which both confirmed her suspicions.

"If that's the case, then Yotsuba, why are you here?"

"It sure is crowded today. I can't find any empty seats anywhere." Nino's voice unknowingly answered the question posed by Fuutarou as she made her appearance. The air became tense and the sensation of discomfort hit them all equally as they stood there staring at each other. "...looks like we can sit here..." Nino broke the silence as she made her way to a pair of tables.

* * *

"Is the heat set too low? Well, I guess it's better than the places where it's snowing." Nino muttered as she held her sandwich in her hand. All four of them felt sympathy for those that had to brave the weather where the rain was replaced by the white flakes of snow.

"That topic has been coming up a lot lately..." Fuutarou voiced his concerns, eating his yakiniku set without yakiniku as usual, slumping forward to allow the wisps of steam from the miso soup to warm his face slightly.

"Hey, don't eavesdrop on our conversation!" Nino snapped back at him, but Itsuki just sighed.

"It can't be helped. By the way..."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"What is it you wanted to discuss?" Nino and Itsuki asked simultaneously, revealing to the other pair that both of them were called here for a discussion.

Fuutarou and Yotsuba's eyes widened, unable to comprehend the other's reason to call their respective quarry for a meeting. Since those two were put in a predicament, Itsuki took it upon herself to break the tension.

"W-Why don't we update each other on our post-graduation plans? I found a school that's suitable for me, and I've discussed it with the teachers. Of course, I'm not giving up on my original school, but I have that to fall back on now." At her declaration, both Fuutarou and Yotsuba relaxed slightly, easily able to bear this topic instead of what they were originally planning on discussing. "What about you, Nino?"

"I don't really want to talk about that now." As defiant as ever, Nino put the pressure back on the couple as she refused to speak any further.

* * *

"My plan of going to university hasn't changed, and I don't think I'll have trouble with the entrance exam either." Fuutarou said blankly, sipping his soup as his less intellectually gifted students stare at him with the same unamused stare they give him whenever he becomes aloof at his intelligence. They expressed their envy in various ways, Itsuki voiced hers, Yotsuba laughed half-heartedly, and Nino remained quiet.

"I actually just heard this from my teacher, but it looks like someone noticed me participating in various teams and placing in tournaments...and a certain sports-focused university has reached out to me." The fourth sister said apprehensively, especially with the tutor's previous attitude towards her relationship with the athletics.

"A recommendation? That's awesome!" Surprising everyone, Fuutarou looked absolutely elated as he spoke.

"Yes! A sports-focused university sounds perfect for you Yotsuba!" Itsuki agreed, riding on Fuutarou's excitement as Yotsuba added the last bit of her announcement that she left out until that point.

"But it does come with some conditions..." She gulped before she revealed the caveat of the program. "There's a minimum academic competency requirement..." The two studious ones' enthusiasm faded the moment Yotsuba uttered those words.

"...I see..."

"Y-You can do it..."

"Well isn't that nice? You sure are blessed." Nino said scornfully, glaring down her sister who sat across the table from her. "I mean, the other side just comes to you without you having to do anything. Talk about easy."

* * *

"N-Nino..."

"Anyway, did we get together to talk about our future plans? We didn't, right?" Nino's intentions were clear and weren't a shock to anyone that knew her. She wanted to confront the problem head-on and get it over with.

"Thank you for the meal!" However, Itsuki had other plans. The fifth feared a repetition of the events during their recent trip to Kyoto, the repetition of an event that nearly tore their family apart. "H-Hey Nino, if you're done eating, let's go to the classroom! It's warmer in the classroom!" Leaving no room for her sister to object, Itsuki frantically pulled Nino away from the table and into a staircase.

"Let me go!" Nino cried, trying to dig her heels against Itsuki's tugs.

"No!" The fifth replied desperately, but her grip was fading.

"I said let go!" Nino gave it one last pull as her arm was free from her sister's clutches. "Don't get in my way. Where do you ultimately stand in all of this? Why don't you make that clear?" Going off on the second to last sextuplet, Nino pushed Itsuki into a corner.

"I'm..."

"Forget it!" Nino stormed off like a runaway train, stomping away before Itsuki could give a proper reply."

* * *

Itsuki returned to the cafeteria, finding that the others had left even though Lunch wasn't even halfway finished. Wandering the halls by her lonesome, the fifth sextuplet searched not so subtly for Nino. "Itsuki." A familiar voice stopped her as a boy with a black bowl cut approached.

"Huh? You're alone too, Uesugi-kun?"

"Yeah. Yotsuba ran off somewhere." He looked to the side, avoiding any awkward eye contact. "What about you? I thought you'd be with Nino."

"Nino did the same thing to me just now," Itsuki said as the two continued their search together, entering a classroom nearby after Itsuki heard something coming from inside.

"Neither of them would be in a place like this," Fuutarou said, looking around in the dark and empty room.

"But I swear that I heard someth-" What Itsuki saw next nearly paralyzed her. Her legs froze, her breathing stopped, and a chill ran down her spine. "Kyaa! A mouse!" She jumped back instinctively, knocking her body into Fuutarou who was unprepared for the sudden increase in weight that his legs would have to carry. The two fell down, Fuutarou cushioning Itsuki's fall, much to his displeasure.

"Ow..."

"I'm-I'm sorry!"

"Ah...that hur-don't worry about it..." He forced himself to keep quiet as to not make the girl worried.

* * *

That feeling that Itsuki felt in the moment, the thing that caused her to rethink her position, her relationship with Fuutarou and her sisters. Itsuki felt her heart rate rise quickly, her cheeks turning red. "Were they right?" She wondered silently as the door on the other side of the room swung open.

"We shouldn't get interrupted here." Yotsuba's voice broke the silence and answered the two's curiosity as to who entered.

"Well, let's get this over with, Yotsuba." Nino's voice answered. Itsuki quickly began to panic, turning and asking Fuutarou if he had a plan in low whispers.

"You have to keep quiet, or else they'll notice." Fuutarou seemed calm, the current events leaving him unfazed. "But you know...I heard it's getting colder in some other areas." But things aren't always as they seem.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, planning! I think I'll finish this version soon, then work on the revision with lower priority. So it goes

1: Timeline 1

2: Timeline 2/revision

3: Other projects.


	19. Chapter 19: Espionage & Emotions

"You know, Yotsuba, you've always been the most difficult of us," Nino said bluntly, looking at Yotsuba with the same glare she looked at Fuutarou with the first time they met. "disrupting the harmony among us sisters by trying to be different, pushing us away during our time at Kurobara, wanting to stand above the rest of us using whatever method you could find."

"Nino, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I..." Yotsuba paused, taking a deep breath before resolving herself to complete her thoughts. "I wanted to be different. To be known as Nakano Yotsuba, instead of Yotsuba...one of the Nakano sisters. Even now, even though all of you also love Uesugi-san and are dealing with your feelings in your own ways, a part of me is still happy to be the winner, to be a little selfish this one time." Speaking as if she had given up on trying to reconcile with Nino, Yotsuba put on a stern face that was a rare sight for the fourth sister.

"Tch! If that's what you wanted to say then why do-"

"But the other parts of me can't take this." Dropping the aggressive stance she took for a more somber one, Yotsuba reaffirms herself. "I can't continue with this if you all don't give me your blessing to go out with Uesugi...with Fuutarou-kun." She bowed her head, asking cordially for the permission of the second sister. The permission that, frankly, wouldn't come.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Fuutarou asked as Itsuki discretely shuffled back to his side from her little attempt at opening the door. "They'll hear you if you do anything. We need to find a way to distract them." Disguising Itsuki's blunder with a squeaking sound, Fuutarou asked the fifth sister for her phone.

"What? Oh, I see...call them to distract them, then run out of the room..." Itsuki muttered before deciding against it. "No...if we turn on my phone, then the light will alert them of our presence."

Itsuki and Fuutarou sat silently, having no choice but to listen in on the other two's conversation. Silently, unbeknownst even to Fuutarou, Itsuki's mind raced. Mutsumi's question, Shimoda's fanatic statements, and Nino's question just a few minutes prior, all of them made her nervous and unsure of herself. In the meantime, the heated exchange of emotions continued.

* * *

"What more do you want from this?" Nino turns, returning fire with the embers of her anger shining in her eyes. "Why don't you two just ignore me and start going out?"

"I...I don't think this is something that just concerns the two of us." Yotsuba said slowly in a low voice. "The relationship you had with him. The time that everyone spent with Fuutarou-kun is something we ca...I can't ignore." She balled her fists, gripping so tightly that her arms began to shake. "So that's why I'm here. To ask for your permission like how I'll ask everyone else."

"It's not going to hap-" Nino's fury flared up, the fervor of her frenzy threatening to overwhelm Yotsuba.

"It doesn't have to be now." Yotsuba interrupted Nino with an unshakable determination. Her words filled with the conviction to see this through. "It can take weeks, months, or years; I don't care how long. I want you to see that I love Fuutarou-kun with all my heart. How strong my feelings are. I won't lose."

"Yeah...like you said, I don't see myself letting you run away with Fuu-kun the way things are now." Nino sighed, crossing her arms in a less harsh way than how she usually does it. "No matter what you do, you'll never be able to convince me to be okay with this. If you go down this path, it's going to be painful and you might never see the end of it. You still want to do this, despite knowing that."

"I do; because I love Fuutarou-kun as much as I love my sisters." There, right there, Yotsuba put her priorities out for the world to hear. She had grown, though her behavior had reverted to be somewhat similar to how it was back in their previous school, it was different. Now more mindful of the others, she had contained her selfishness and had become more tactful and mindful of her sisters' feelings.

"You really are an idiot, Yotsuba..."

* * *

Fuutarou's head shot up in surprise, rattling the desk it collided with and forcing Itsuki to cover his blunder with more squeaking. "What are you all shaken up for?"

"I-I'm not... does it look like I am?" Fuutarou covered the lower half of his face, hiding his cheeks which were slowly turning a shade of pink. He had become flustered during Yotsuba's speech, feeling his heartbeat get slowly accelerate.

"But that's just like you, Yotsuba..." Nino chuckled at something she thought of. "Seeing you break free from us, flying away from the sextuplet nest, I wasn't happy... but I was jealous. Do you see me as competition, even now?" She grinned at the fourth sister, who returned the gesture in kind.

"Always have, always will. It's the truth that we'll always be conscious of each other. Sometimes like friends, sometimes like foes...sort of like" Yotsuba straightened her back, smugly staring at the runaway train that was her sister.

"Being rivals." The second, upon witnessing this side of Yotsuba again after a long time, felt obliged to rise up and challenge her. "You talked to Miku already, right?" She asked, to which Yotsuba nodded. "Did she say anything?"

"She was mad."

"Fufufu~ She's not good at expressing herself." Nino joked at the third sister's expense. "If it wasn't for what you said the other day, I think I would've congratulated you, but if you feel that way, then I think I should change what I want to tell you." Nino shut her eyes, raising her finger to point at Yotsuba. "I'm not stopping here! My feelings for Fuu-kun won't be contained so easily! If you give me an opening, I'll use it to steal him away from you!"

"It's on."

* * *

"I think it's about time..." Nino sighed, both she and Yotsuba calming down. "Come out n-" She didn't have to say anything more, as Itsuki's phone pinged with a text notification.

"Itsuki...and Uesugi-san? How long have you been there?" Yotsuba looked over, her face turning white from shock. "Did you two hear everything?" She didn't need to hear a reply, finding out the truth just by seeing their guilty faces.

"Sorry..."

"N-Nino! You knew they were there?" Yotsuba cried like the younger sister she was. She pouted Nino's way, whining that the elder quint had tricked her.

"Huh? I thought you said all of that stuff knowing they were there~" Nino teased, turning her attention to her love interest. "You heard what I said right, Fuu-kun? That's how it is. So make sure you keep your guard up." She looked as if she was a beast staring at cornered prey, looking at it expectantly with a slight hint of sadism.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." Fuutarou, not wanting to let his choice become invalidated by one of the girls he rejected, returned her words with an unwavering tone.

* * *

"That's just like Nino...you picked some difficult sisters to make the moves on." Itsuki joked, rubbing the soreness from her joints that she got from sitting on the floor for so long

"All of you are difficult in your own ways. And please, return to your formal speech." Fuutarou chided the fifth sister's casual tone, staring at the two even ordered sextuplets present. Itsuki imitated him, thinking about how she fitted in within all of this.

"About your recommendation...I said all that back there but..."

"No...it's true. I do get approached a lot." Yotsuba laughed jokingly.

"Don't say that! It's all because of your effort!" Nino slung an arm around Yotsuba pulling her sister closer to her. The two continued their playful banter as the four of them walked out and went to their next class.

* * *

"Mutsumi, Shimoda-san... it appears that you were wrong..." Itsuki thought, forming a small smile as she trailed behind the other three.

"Wait, what did Mutsumi send you?" Fuutarou asked, standing still to walk beside the fifth sister.

"Oh, I still haven't checked. Let's see..." She pulled out her phone, unlocking the screen and swiftly opening up the text.

"We're going back to Shimoda-san, right? I have something I'd like to discuss with her."

"That's it? Maybe it's about the movie..." Fuutarou asked, remembering the scenes that were still unrecorded.

"Perhaps..." Itsuki replied.

Due to her keen senses, someone else had been listening to this conversation. Her face formed a frown, her hands turned into fists, and her ribbon drooped down. "Mutsumi..."

* * *

"He's already going out with a girl from my class..." A young kid cried, wiping away the unending stream of tears that ran down her face. The two youngest sisters stood nearby as Shimoda scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"Do you remember the story I told you?" Mutsumi asked, bending down in front of her.

"Yeah... you were right, it didn't change anything..." She continued wailing until Itsuki placed her hand on her shoulder. "I never should've told him! It didn't matter in the end!"

"Perhaps this time wasn't the best, and it might never even get better, but don't you look fondly at the memories you have with him?" Itsuki said, getting the sixth sister's attention. "Because these moments, these experiences...the memory of them will surely help you grow. Which is why you should never let go of these memories of your love, even if you do let go of the love itself."

"Itsuki..." Mutsumi muttered, sniffling slightly at her older sister's words. She scratched her nose with her finger, finding it suddenly itchy. "Err...ehem...Shimoda-san..."

"Right. Follow me." Shimoda led the last sextuplet away, entering another room and handing her a manila envelope. "You can go into photography, cinematography, or anything with computers with relative comfort. In that envelope are all of the local universities that would fit your needs..." She then bent down to reach for a different envelope. "And this...well, I think you already know..." Mutsumi took both in her hands, passing her gaze over them as she thought about what to do.

"Thank you, Shimoda-san..." Mutsumi muttered, placing them in her bag. "Please send me the dates when you're free so that we may record your scenes for the movie."

After meeting up with Itsuki and going to a cafe to get some drinks for the walk home, the two arrived after most of their sisters had already gone to sleep. Most.

"Mutsumi...can we talk for a bit?"

* * *

**A/N: **It's almost over guys! :( It's been an honor reading gotoubun with all of you! I'll keep this up until the revision also reaches the ending, I hope. Thank you Negi!


	20. Chapter 20: A short talk

"Mutsumi...can we talk for a bit?" Yotsuba greeted her younger sisters as they walked through the door. Instantly, the mood became tense as the air felt heavier for all three of them.

"Uhh...I guess...Itsuki, excuse us for a bit..." Mutsumi gently nudged the fifth sister, her eyes leading her towards the stairs that led to their rooms. Itsuki sensed that this was something the two had to settle privately, so she scurried off to go to bed, even skipping her dinner, which meant that it was truly something she didn't want to be a part of. "So, is there anything else you need? You've already talked with Nino, and Miku, right? Is Ichika gi-"

"Mutsumi, just stop. Stop lying to me." Yotsuba said, taking slow steps towards the youngest sextuplet, boxing Mutsumi in and backing her up against the wall. "Please...stop."

"S-Stop what?" Mutsumi stepped back, her body trembling as the familiar sight of Yotsuba's intimidating approach made her remember that one night before she ran away to sleep at Fuutarou's. "I don't know what you mean..." She said, half lying, half telling the truth; she had an inkling as to what Yotsuba was implying.

"Mutsumi, thank you for helping me with Nino. It would've been a lot harder if you didn't convince her to listen to me." She said, lowering the threatening aura she had unintentionally put up by placing both her hands on Mutsumi's shuddering shoulders. "But you should stop...stop trying to be strong..."

"But..."

"Talk to me, Mutsumi. I know that you're hurting now, so please let me..." She pleaded, looking down while her own arms began to tremble.

"Yotsuba, I'm fine...I really a-" Mutsumi started talking before her entire body was engulfed in Yotsuba's arms.

* * *

"You don't have to help me. You don't have to act tough. It's okay to be in pain right now."

"What the hell are you talking about? Let me go Yotsuba!" Mutsumi struggled, trying to flex her arms free from the fourth's grip.

"No!"

"Yotsuba stop! I'm fine!" Mutsumi gazed into Yotsuuba's eyes, finding her sister's deep-rooted worry that fueled her current actions. Something bubbled up in her chest, something that made her gut twist in ways she didn't enjoy, something that she'd pushed down ever since that night with Tsubaki and her friends at the karaoke place. Her breath seemed stuck in her throat, no matter how many times she tried to gulp it down. Her eyelids seemed heavy and the room felt too bright for her to handle, so she began to squint. "I'm...okay."

"No, you're not! I can tell!"

"Yotsuba...please...stop!" Mutsumi finally broke down, unable to weather the unyielding warmth that radiated from Yotsuba into her body. "I'm fine...you have my blessing...so...please just leave me be..."

"I'm not going anywhere until you're okay, Mutsumi." Yotsuba held on a little tighter, moving her sister's tear-ridden face closer to have her rest it against her shoulder. "Although being with him makes me happy, seeing you like this, like how I was in a sense, it just doesn't make me feel good." She rested her own head on Mutsumi's, sandwiching her between two parts of her body.

* * *

"It's just...I worked so hard! I told him over and over how much I loved him, but it didn't matter in the end! In the end, he chose you! Why?! Was I not enough!? I helped him over and over, I took a lot of his worries away! I...I..."

"I know..." Yotsuba patted Mutsumi's back as the youngest sister sobbed softly. "I don't know what to say...but...I'm..."

"Why, Yotsuba? Why does it still hurt? Even after I told myself I was okay with it? Even after I distracted myself with my friends? Even after I helped you? It still hurts, even after all that! Why?" By this point, Mutsumi was a husk of her usual self. Broken and confused, all she could do was weep as Yotsbua held her body tightly as if she was holding her pieces together in her arms.

"I don't know, Mutsumi...I'm...I'm sorry..." For a moment, Yotsuba thought she should reiterate how much her love for Fuutarou drives her, but she held herself back this time, unlike with Nino. The two continued on like that for an hour and a half, moving to the couch once the loud crying turned into soft whimpers.

"Yotsuba...please...I don't know what to do about this...but please make him happy...I think it'll make me feel better to know that he's happy...but I'm not sure." Mutsumi pleaded with a hoarse tone. "And...please just leave me alone...both of you... I want some time to myself to...think things through."

"I will..." Yotsuba said, looking down at Mutsumi, who had moved her head down to her sister's lap. The fourth sat still until she heard the gentle breathing of Mutsumi's slumber, then she moved carefully as to not disturb her while she stood up and collected Mutsumi's things for her. "What're these?" She asked once she got to the manila envelopes.

* * *

It was already late, nearing midnight, and the rest of the sextuplets were fast asleep in their rooms. Yotsuba ought to have followed suit, after all, she had an arrangement with Fuutarou coming up. "Well, a quick peek won't hurt." She said, sitting down and picking one of the envelopes to open. "Let's see...Nakano Mutsumi is recommended to pursue computer engineering. Here are some possible options for her choice of University..." Yotsuba read on, nearly dropping the envelope. It was packed near its full capacity with papers, each one a possible university that she could go to; all overseas. Yotsuba hastily rearranged them back in the way she found them, running up to her room while hyperventilating. "Again..."

The fourth sister had to compose herself, which she did by watering the plants in her room. It shouldn't come as a shock that Mutsumi was more than capable of the requirements for those schools, but would she really leave? That question kept repeating itself over and over in her mind

"No...it's not just her this time." Yotsuba turned to look at the walls of her rooms, towards the rooms of her sisters. "Everyone...everyone will be leaving too..."

"What's important isn't where you are, but that the six of you are together..."

"Mom...I'm...no...I think this is what she meant..." Yotsuba muttered to herself, recalling her mother's words as they were put in jeopardy. "I...I think I understand now."

* * *

"Argh...my back..what happened to..." Mutsumi groaned as she rose from her slumber, her back pulsing with pain that forced her arm back in an attempt to soothe and fix it.

"Good morning." Ichika walked up to her, setting a warm mug of coffee on the table for the youngest sister as she herself took a seat at the sofa. "Are you okay?"

"I think so...actually, can you just like...hit me right around this spot..." Mutsumi stood up, circling the area that ached with a finger as the eldest sister gently pushed until both heard a popping sound and felt the tactile sensation of Mutsumi's body correcting itself. She gave her thanks and sat down again, taking time to properly gaze at the interior of the luxury apartment. Nino and Miku were in the kitchen making breakfast that would feed at least nine people, Ichika was quietly sipping her coffee to combat her innate drowsiness, Itsuki was buried in a book in order to ensure her best chances at the university she selected, and Yotsuba was feeding their pet fish. She gave everything, everyone, a once-over, then she frowned.

"Nino, rice is ready. How's the fish?" Miku asked, fluffing the rice before placing it inside a large bowl.

"In three minutes, the eggs will be ready in two," Nino replied, managing multiple pans at once while Yotsuba walked by and gave her something to plate up with. "Thanks, Yotsuba." Things were back to normal in the apartment, hardly any trace of the quarrel, that Fuutarou's confession brought, remained. Mutsumi's frown deepened.

"Uhm...guys...I...have something to say." Unable to take it anymore, Mutsumi raised her voice so that it could be heard over the noise of the kitchen. "The university I'm planning to go to..."

"We already know..." Ichika said, taking Mutsumi's hand in her own.

* * *

"I...see..." Caught off guard by her sisters already knowing her big announcement, Mutsumi turned red as she ate breakfast. "A-And you guys are okay with this?"

"Of course we're not okay with it!" Nino grumbled, nearly biting a piece off of her chopsticks due to her sudden outburst. She mellowed out quickly though, which was a pleasant surprise.

"But we can't really stop you. We're all going our separate ways after all." Miku added, quietly sipping her soup. "So us trying to stop you to keep you here with us would be hypocritical."

"But what about what mom said?" Mutsumi muttered under her breath. "I'll be breaking it again. Her wish for us..."

"I don't think you will..." Yotsuba broke her silence. "Maybe...mom didn't mean together here..." She said, gesturing with her arms at the apartment. "But here..." Then her hands moved to her chest.

"Yotsuba, the heart is on the other side..." Smiling contently, acknowledging what Yotsuba wanted to convey. "But I get it...I...I promise to keep in touch more this time..." Tearing up slightly, she felt her sister's finger under her eye as they wiped away the water.

"It's not just you, Mutsumi-chan..." Ichika controlled the conversation with her trembling voice, holding back her own set of tears. "We...we're all going to be spending less time together..."

* * *

One by one, reality hit them all as they shared similar thoughts on the matter. "It's all changing," Itsuki said, setting down her chopsticks to catch her breath. "But we still have things to worry about. Let's not get distracted and trip before the finish line."

"Hahaha...hahaha...We still have to finish that movie." Mutsumi chuckled, smiling wide as she resumed the shoveling of her rice into her gullet. "We don't have much left, actually. If we cut it down to the end of the field trip. That sounds like a good stopping point."

The air returned to normal, to the relief of all six of them. "The only problematic scene that's left is...the towel scene..." Ichika pulled up her copy on her phone. "Yotsuba..."

"Are you okay doing it, Mutsumi? Ah, but not today!" Yotsuba asked, to which Mutsumi shook her head.

"I...I think I need some time away from Fuutarou-san to get my head straight. You should do it, Yotsuba. I'll have someone else control the camera." Mutsumi reasoned, looking down at her food before chuckling uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?"

"We're eating Fuutarou-san's lunch." Mutsumi pointed towards the plate of untouched fish that sat in the middle of the table, then gestured to everyone's bowl of rice and miso soup. The other five giggled at the realization, each reaching for their share of the fish. They finished breakfast and each went about their own business for the day. Yotsuba went to her room for a change of clothes, though she wouldn't say what for. Ichika, Nino, and Itsuki did the same, and Miku would follow afterward once the dishes were done. Mutsumi, however, went to take a bath while making a phone call.

* * *

"You can do it? Thank you!" She said, finally entering the tub after cleaning herself thoroughly. "Tsubaki-chan! You're a lifesaver! Ah, can you send the files to my email once you finish recording?"

"Mutsumi? Are you in here?"

"Ah! Thank you, I have to go now. I'll talk to you some other time." Mutsumi quickly hung up, setting her phone a decent distance away to make sure that it stays as dry as possible. "Yeah! What is it?"

"Ah, it's nothing! I'm going now." Yotsuba declared, the sound of her footsteps eventually fading away despite the echo of the apartment. A few minutes later, another set of footsteps approached the bathroom door.

"Hey...since we were talking about how we were going to go down our own paths soon, why don't we spend a day together instead of worrying about the entrance exams?" Ichika spoke from the other side. "We'll be going ahead, you can tell where we are, right? Feel free to us." And, like Yotsuba before her, Ichika slowly walked away and left Mutsumi alone in the apartment, the others joining the first sextuplet for a day of leisure.

"A day together, huh?" Mutsumi wondered aloud to herself, finally deciding to get out and dry off. "Hmm..."


	21. Chapter 21: Six-star tour

"Thank you very much for your invitation today...Fuutarou-kun." Standing inside of a packed train, the couple was forced to face each other in a more intimate way than they would've liked. Yotsuba looked up at her date, seeing him slightly flustered at her proximity to his body.

"Sorry for taking up your day off..." Fuutarou bowed, not knowing what else to say. Still dressed in his while polo and dress pants, except now they were joined by a sweater to combat the cold. The weather report for that day said that it was snowing in some of the colder provinces.

"No. It's okay. I'm happy you did, actually..." Yotsuba reassured him. "After all, we can't seem to find time for each other at school. So this was probably the only time we can be together like this."

"Well, especially with a certain someone who has an abundance of gadgets, you never know who could be listening..." Fuutarou said before he carefully inspected Yotsuba's ribbon for any abnormalities. "Okay...she's not listening..."

"Hahaha. Fuutarou-kun, so what do you have planned for toda-" Yotsuba snickered before the sudden shaking of the train toppled both of them over. "Ah!" They fell on top of each other, bracing themselves until the vehicle stabilized again.

"I...I feel like this was supposed to go the other way around." Fuutarou commented, trapped between Yotsuba's arms as the girl pressed her hands against the door of the train. "This is pathetic..." He muttered to himself, quietly enough so that his date couldn't hear. His eyes looked away abashed, his head dropped down to allow his bangs to cover them. "I'm not going to let things go on like this. I'm going to be a man and settle this." He thought as Yotsuba moved to the side to gaze out of the window.

* * *

"Go ahead and order whatever you like!" Fuutarou declared, throwing his arms out as the two looked at the menu of the family-run diner that was their first stop. "Alright. I have to take the initiative today, unlike our previous date." He thought as Yotsuba began running her finger down the menu items.

"Yay! Thank you very much!" The fourth sister smiled, finding an item that called out to her current cravings. The two enjoyed each other's company, sitting across from each other and drowning out the noise from the other customers. However, had they been a tad more perceptive, they might've ruined the atmosphere that they had.

"Ugh! Who goes to this kind of place on a date!?" Nino muttered, grumbling while she continued to stare at the couple.

"But this does sound like something Fuutarou-kun would do, wouldn't you say?" Ichika commented, grinning ear-to-ear at the complete incompetence of the tutor in regards to topics like small talk.

"It's kind of sweet if you think about how he usually is." Miku picked up a spoon, digging into some food that was on the plate of the sister sitting opposite of her. "Hmm, I wonder if this is how Mutsumi feels whenever she spies on people."

"Mmmhmm..." Itsuki, as one would expect, had her mouth full. She made occasional glances towards Yotsuba and Fuutarou's table, but her attention was divided between her food and a blog that she was writing.

* * *

"Oh, he's using a coupon." Miku frowned somewhat, watching as he spoke to the waiter. The four of them slouched somewhat at the predictable gesture.

"He doesn't miss a beat, huh?" Nino gnashed her teeth against each other, creating an awful sound that reverberated in her skull. "It's unsightly! Come on Yotsuba, just dump that useless guy so I can take your place. And Fuu-kun, what are you doing? Just confess and start going out already!"

"Which one is it?" Itsuki laughed at the dichotomy in Nino's psyche. "However, I can see where his line of thinking goes. When we ran into each other and overheard your conversation with Yotsuba..."

"Creeps! Stalkers!" Nino crossed her arms, frowning at the fifth sister.

"We heard Yotsuba's resolve...so that must be making it difficult for him to take the next step." Itsuki continued, finishing up her blog and returning to her food.

"They must be feeling a bit awkward now since they probably have that on their minds." Ichika placed her chin on her palm, looking contemplatively at the two.

"For now, let's just try to listen to their conversation." Miku put her headphones away, cupping a hand around her ear. However, the couple didn't say another word for the rest of their time at the restaurant. Perhaps they had nothing to discuss, perhaps it was the pressure that Ichika theorized, or perhaps it was because they were focussed on their meal.

"Ah, they're going now. Itsuki, hurry up." Nino discretely stood up, along with Ichika and Miku. The fifth sister hurriedly shoveled the rest of her food into her mouth; she would've spilled some had she not been used to eating quickly.

* * *

Fuutarou then brought Yotsuba, and the others, though he didn't know that he had more than one of the Nakano sisters with him, to a library. He and the fourth perused the shelves, whispering to each other as to not disturb the others. He, not so stealthily, checked his phone, pulling up a list of things he wanted to do for this date. "Are you looking for something?" Yotsuba asked, noticing him acting a little oddly.

"No, it's nothing..." Fuutarou deflected, not wanting to reveal the list. "Yotsuba. Now that you've been approached by a university, the future seems brighter than before. Do you have any plans for after that, though?"

"Isn't bringing it up now a bit of..."

"I just wanted to know. I recently realized that I never heard Nino, Mutsumi, and your answers." Fuutarou pocketed his phone, turning to face his date as Yotsuba thought of her answer fondly.

"I'm...I think I'll look for a way of supporting others. I used to do it all the time because I gave up on myself, but now I do it because it allows me to see people's smiles. Just seeing that makes me proud of myself." Yotsuba looked pleased with herself, intertwining her fingers. She looked up at Fuutarou, eyes looking longingly at his own.

"I see. That's quite like you..."

"No...I came to think that way because that's how you are, Fuutarou-kun." Yotsuba smiled wider, getting the tutor to blush slightly. Meanwhile, on the other side of one of the bookshelves.

* * *

"Ugh...it's so cheesy..." Nino grumbled, rubbing her hands together at the nonexistent chill that ran through her body.

"That's a nice sentiment, but wouldn't you like to have something more...tangible? A dream of some kind? You had one when you were younger, right?"

"I...it's kind of an...embarrasing dream. I don't really want to talk about it now." Yotsuba sighed, remembering the dream that fueled her selfish desire of standing above the others, of being different to the point of which.

"I can assume it wasn't the dream you had that night in Kyoto."

"No, it's not. But, right now...I don't really have a dream like that."

"Make sure you tell me once you think of one. Even Nino had a dream; what was it, again?" Fuutarou said, sending another chill up the second sister's spine. "Owning the best cake shop in the city or something..."

"I never said anything like that!" Unable to contain herself, Nino ran out of her hiding place and declared her presence while denouncing Fuutarou's statement. Yotsuba and Fuutarou looked at her, stunned that she was there and listening to their conversation. "Ah..."

* * *

"Would you please be quiet! I'm trying to stu- Oh...hi guys..." A familiar voice raised itself in response to Nino's yelling. "Ah...uuhm...I'm going to go." The sixth sister, who was minding her own business for the day, hurriedly packed her things, which included reference books, empty notebooks, and pens. Also seated at her table were a few familiar faces, each with their own set of study materials. Takeda, Maeda, and Matsui looked at everyone else curiously, instantly getting the context by scanning Fuutarou and Yotsuba's flustered faces.

"Ah, so that's what's going on," Matsui whispered to Maeda, who began grinning.

"Let's go, Yotsuba..." Fuutarou, wanting to exit the uncomfortable situation, gently nudged Yotsuba towards the exit.

"Uesugi-kun..." Itsuki called out as the couple passed by her. "We're sorry. We never intended to disturb you. However, please refrain from using coupons or looking at your phone on any future dates." She gave him some advice as the two scurried away. "She's matured quite a lot, hasn't she?"

"It's like she's a completely different person." Mutsumi hummed, slinging a bag over her shoulder as she bid her friends goodbye for the day. "So, are you guys going to follow them?"

* * *

"Sorry about that, Yotsuba. I should've kept an eye out." Fuutarou mumbled, scratching the back of his head due to the shame that crept upon him.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay." Yotsuba reassured him as the two left the library. "It doesn't matter where we go, because as long as I'm with you, I won't mind even if we don't do anything. Being with you is enough to make anything the most fun thing in the world!"

"Then, would it be okay if we go to one last place?" Fuutarou asked as they walked through the streets, blissfully unaware of anything that happened around them.

"Of course!" Yotsuba agreed without a second thought. They made their way down to a familiar location. "This is..." The park, the metal structures cold due to the season, though the snow had yet to coat the area.

"Ah, this takes me back a bit. You said you liked these old swings..."

"You said you were going to show me to some special places today." Yotsuba placed a foot on the swings, gripping the chains tightly.

"Yeah...Raiha, pops, and I eat at that restaurant from time to time; I spent most of my early teen years in that library studying after we met in Kyoto..." Fuutarou began swinging, the light of the sun shining down on him in a way that makes him look as if he's ascending to the heavens. "And ever since that day we went here together, this place had become special to me too."

"Is this really okay?" Yotsuba asked, unable to bring herself to swing her worries away. "To be honest, even though I've talked to them, I still have my doubts about doing this to my sisters. I guess I'm a bit scared of being selfish; after what I did to them before I just have trouble putting myself first. So is this really the best path?"

* * *

Seemingly ignoring her plight, Fuutarou kept swinging back and forth, building up momentum while his hair kept flowing. "Hey, you were able to jump pretty far the last time we came here. Can you do it again?" Fuutarou turned, Yotsuba exiting and entering his field of vision due to the movement of his body.

"Huh? Oh, okay. That's pretty easy..." Effortlessly, Yotsuba flew through the air after some preparation, arms outstretched as she landed slightly farther than the last time. She laughed smugly, dusting herself off. "Fufu~ What do you think?"

"Yotsuba! If I'm able to jump to where you are, there's something I want to tell you!" He yelled, swinging faster.

"Huh? That's..." Yotsuba's ear tingled; her slightly heightened senses hearing the creaking from the chains. "Fuutarou-kun wai-"

"Here I go!" He yelled getting even more momentum for his eventual leap.

"Please don't push try too hard. I was in pretty good condition today so I got a bit farther."

"It's fine! Just watch!" He said, accelerating. "More!" The chains rattled as he pushed and pulled with his body. "More!" He shut his eyes, the air rushing at his face slightly hurting them. "Just a bit mo-" Then he was sent flying, though not of his own volition. With a defined _chink_ sound, a link broke on the swings, leading to the instability that threw him forward. He crashed on his face, unable to move due to the pain.

"Fuutarou-kun!" Yotsuba yelled as she took a few steps towards his unmoving body. "He's dea-"

"Yotsuba..."

* * *

"I may be an inexperienced person who can't even make this date go right. But even so, I'm devoting myself to becoming a man who's able to stand by your side." He pushed himself up, his body's soreness fading with every word that escaped his lips. "Right or wrong, we'll walk this path together! So if you don't mind being with someone like me. I..." He gulped, giving himself the final push to finally say... "I love you! Please marry me!"

"Huh? What! You surprised me!" Yotsuba shrieked, unable to contain her shock. "You skipped way too many steps!"

"You're right...I got ahead of myself." Fuutarou admitted, feeling even more shameful than before.

"If you say that to someone before you date them, you'll creep them out!" Yotsuba huffed, clenching fists. "Well, if it was anyone other than me!" She calmed herself, taking a deep breath. "My dream. The one you asked about earlier...the really embarrassing one. I think you should know what it is."

"Huh?"

"When I was little, ever since that night that I met you, I've had this dream. It's a bit cliche, but every girl dreams of this. I...wanted to be a bride." She extended an arm out towards him. "Your bride. So, can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Make my dream come true, someday."


	22. Chapter 22: Goodbye

"Alright, tell the others I said hello. Be sure to tell onii-san soon!" Raiha's voice echoed through the Uesugi household as an alarm clock began ringing next to Fuutarou's head. Stumbling out of his futon, the tutor rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked out to join Raiha at the door.

"Who was that?" He asked, peeking out into the street, but finding nobody walking around. "Who would come here so early?"

"Mutsumi-chan came by to tell me something." Raiha walked away, going to the stovetop to make breakfast for the family. "But she's super busy today, so she had to go to school early. By the way, what do you want to eat?"

"Anything's fine..." He mumbled, bringing a hand up to his cheek and feeling a few tiny gashes he sustained from his fall from the swings. "So it was real..." He thought, smiling as the scene vividly replayed in his mind.

"Alright! Get ready for school, you don't have many days left until graduation, you can't mess up your attendance now!" Raiha called him, pointing towards their bathroom with a ladle as Isanari watched his kids silently. "I won't be able to wake you up after you graduate."

"I know...you're right," Fuutarou said, sitting down and grabbing a piece of bread to sate his hunger. He took a few minutes to change into his uniform, tucking his hands into his pockets as he opened the door. "I'm off!" He declared, going on his usual route to school and running into the six sisters he knew so well.

* * *

"Ah, it's Fuutarou-kun!" Ichika called out, waving her hand in a friendly way as she caught sight of him. "Good morning! You look bad, did you have trouble waking up?"

"You shouldn't be walking while looking at your feet, it's dangerous," Miku commented, turning her head to speak with her tutor.

"Good morning, Uesugi-san!" Yotsuba yelled, slightly cheerier than her sisters, though she returned to her old way of addressing him since she was in their company.

"You were calling him Fuutarou-kun all-day yesterday, why'd you change back?" Nino asked, slightly irritated, though she just continued to walk in the direction of their school.

"'sup," Fuutarou said, picking up his pace in order to join their group. His attention instantly shifted toward the two sextuplets that seemed oddly silent that morning. He was about to ask Mutsumi for her reason to visit his home so early when Ichika's phone began vibrating.

"Ah! It's already this late." Ichika exclaimed, about to rush off for work. Sure enough, the eldest sister wasn't dressed in their uniform, didn't carry her school bag, and had more makeup on than her sisters.

"Itsuki, Mutsumi, Ichika's leaving," Miku called the two youngest sisters, who were quite a ways off. The fifth turned around, her hair straightening as she gave her farewells to her sister; Mutsumi kept her head down, simply waving goodbye in silence as she continued walking.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Fuutarou asked, taken aback at Itsuki's appearance. Sunken eyes, matted hair, and a delirious face, Itsuki was a mess that day.

"Whatever do you mean?" She replied, turning and walking with slouched shoulders. Gone was her usual prim and proper posture, replaced by a relax if not slightly irked stance.

"Itsuki pulled an all-nighter," Ichika said, pointing out the bags under the fifth's eyes. "Are you okay? You should take breaks too, you know." She turned, placing a hand on her sister's shoulders in order to straighten out her posture.

"I've come this far and I'm so close. I'll be counting on you again after school, Uesugi-kun!" Itsuki whined, slightly more irritable due to her lack of sleep. Fuutarou smiled, enjoying the exchange as they bid Ichika farewell. A lot of things have changed for the tutor ever since he started his job, his surroundings were more enjoyable, his outlook on life brighter. However, the more things change, the more things stay the same.

* * *

"Like I've said!" Fuutarou yelled in the school library, but he was fortunate enough to be there when nobody else was. "I've explained it to you hundreds, if not thousands of times. You don't eat lice! It's rice, not lice!" He grabbed the fourth's ribbon, pulling it tightly as Yotsuba apologized profusely.

"They're the same as always, how boring..." Nino commented. "It doesn't even feel like they're dating." True to the second sister's words, the young couple would appear as normal to anyone that wasn't aware of the development in their relationship.

"I agree. It was quite a shock to hear him propose, though." Itsuki, having taken some time to rest over the course of the school day, was back to her usual self and was studying religiously. "Honestly...he truly is inept when it comes to matters of romance."

"I think it's nice that they're both like this," Mutsumi said, her attention currently elsewhere save for having an ear out to listen to everyone else's conversation. "Not every couple is as lovey-dovey as TV dramas." She repeatedly tapped a finger on the table as she picked up Fuutarou and Yotsuba's voices carried through the air. Though she hasn't verbalized it, she was uncomfortable being there. Her feelings kept shifting whenever her mind wandered over to the couple. Joy, sadness, anger, envy, regret, doubt, and so on; she hated it, her turbulence on the situation.

"Well, it would've been nice to see something change between them..." Nino spoke as her eyes moved to look at Miku, who was keeping to herself while doing nothing with her time. "Is something wrong?" Everyone, even the couple who were playfully teasing each other a few steps away, turned curiously and faced the third sister.

* * *

"Ah well, since I won't be taking any entrance exams, I don't need to study anything. So I was wondering if it's okay for me to be here." Miku lowered her head. Though it was true that she needn't be there, her feet found themselves walking with the others into the school library of their own volition.

"Why would you need to worry about something like that? It's already close to the end of my tenure as your tutor, but even if our teacher-student relationship ended today, I'm sure we'd still meet up like this tomorrow." Fuutarou said, sitting down at the table with the others. There was an incessant scratching sound as Yotsuba sat down after him.

"Plus, it's reassuring to have you here, Miku."

"I concur. You're so knowledgable when it comes to Japanese history, so having you here allows us to ask for your guidance."

Fuutarou scoffed gladly, leaning forward to catch his breath before he spoke. "No matter what goals we have, I'm sure we wouldn't have been able to get this far if we were alone. More importantly..." He looked around at his students, also imagining Ichika in the empty chair that they had subconsciously left for her. "The days where we put our desks together like this have been the most enjoyable.

Everyone smiled, returning to their study session with renewed vigor after his speech. The hours passed them by as the day transitioned to the night on their way home.

* * *

"Hey, Ichika sent us something." Yotsuba exclaimed, checking her phone as a similar messaged arrived for each of them.

"It's about the drama she told us before." Miku examined the message. "Looks like she got the role."

"Wow! She passed the audition!" The fourth seemed to have even more skip in her step. She excitedly read the message over and over as she ran circles around her sisters to release some of her excess energy.

"Let's try our best as well," Itsuki spoke. "We can't let Ichika leave us behind, after all."

"There's something I have to tell all of you." Fuutarou clenched his fists, staring at the five sisters standing in front of him. "This whole time, I haven't...been able to tell you which university I applied to..." He paused, looking for the confidence to reveal his choice. "It's Tokyo U! After graduation, I'll be moving to Tokyo, and I won't be able to be with you all like this anymore..."

"Huh? We knew that already..." Nino said bluntly, dispelling any intensity that Fuutarou brought with his statement. "Even though you didn't tell us, we figured that it's something you'd do, Fuu-kun."

"Yeah." Miku joined in. "We're not bothered by that at all." The sisters nodded, turning to face him.

* * *

"Oh...really. So I was the only one worked up about this. How embarrassing." Fuutarou scratched his head, his face turning red from shame.

"Ahaha. It's not like we're saying goodbye forever. We'll be cheering you on no matter where you are, Uesugi-san, just like how you did for us."

"Do your best." Itsuki already started giving her moral support, her head bobbing side to side as he ahoge waggled around like an excited dog's.

"I'll come to visit you whenever you want." Nino crossed her arms, grinning cheekily. As she declared, she was still looking for an opportunity to have him to herself.

"..." Mutsumi paused, thinking carefully about what she wanted to say. "Do your best there. After all, you don't want to be left in my dust, right?" She joked, taunting him with one last challenge for the day.

"Thanks. I'm really glad to have met you all." He gave them a wholesome smile, turning the other way as their paths home diverged. "See ya." He waved as he watched the sea of red hair slowly shrink into the distance.

* * *

"It was just like we thought." Miku muttered as the sisters continued walking home. "Was it just me, or did he look kind of lonely back there?"

"I saw it too..." Itsuki said. "But he also seemed happy. Which is a rare sight, perhaps we were lucky to see that kind of face on him."

"I..." Mutsumi sniffed up a lot of air through her nose before she rubbed her nose with her hands. "I..."

"Mutsumi...you're such a crybaby..." Yotsuba teased, though her voice also seemed to be faltering like Mutsumi's. "We promised each other...that we weren't going to cry..."

"It's going to be lonely soon," Nino said grimly. "We'll be graduating soon, won't we?"

"A bit too soon..." Mutsumi commented, wiping away a tear that dripped down to her cheek. "It all flew by so fast."

* * *

The days passed by far too quickly. Maruo came to watch over them at home while they studied, also assisting Mutsumi with her arrangements for university. Fuutarou threw himself into his studies, working twice as hard in order to pass the entrance exam of Tokyo U with flying colors. Itsuki began sleeping at the dinner table, her hand almost always holding a pen or pencil as she slumbered after a long night of studying; Ichika and Yotsuba often make sure she stays comfortable before they went to their own rooms. Nino and Miku met with their respective restaurants' managers, getting praised by both after they were told of their choice of future.

Yotsuba went to visit the university that reached out to her, getting interviewed in order to see if she was compatible with the school. Itsuki took the entrance exams of the university she wanted, taking one more step towards her dream. "Dreams and goals, huh?" Nino was washing the dishes with Miku in the apartment's kitchen. "Do you think I can be like you girls too?"

Miku turned her head, looking at her sister to give her a response. "If it's you, I'm sure you can... If it's us, I'm sure we can."

"Hmph. I guess I'll let you have a bit more of my time." Nino grinned, moving an advertisement for a culinary school out of the way of the running water.

* * *

"Yotsuba-san! Uesugi-san! Are you ready?" Tsubaki called out to them, holding out a copy of Mutsumi's script. "If you guys get hurt, just say okay!" The scene they were recording was one where Fuutarou had to carry a log.

"Alright! Yotsuba, do you remember your lines?"

"Yeah!"

"Ready? Action!" With the clap of those striped movie things, Tsubaki switched on the camera. The scene was from the part of the movie where they were on a school trip. In the background were a couple of their classmates, who pretended to also be doing work in order to not have the awkward absence of bodies in the shot of a packed camp. They had been working with Tsubaki and the rest of the broadcast club to record the movie in the days where their schedules were loose, though some days were meant for the movie from dawn 'til dusk. "Maybe you should ask Sumi-chan to add a kissing scene?"

"Ah, that's..." Both of them turned red from something other than the fatigue of carrying the log.

* * *

"Ugh...furisode..." Mutsumi groaned, looking down at her clothing as she and her sisters went to visit a shrine one snowy winter day. "Not again..." She turned red the moment she stepped out of the apartment, ashamed of her figure in the kimono. History repeated itself, the Nakano family meeting the Uesugis.

"Nakano-san, you're on." A voice called out to Ichika a few days after, the first sister ready to shoot for her new role.

At the same time, on the campus of a nearby university, Itsuki looked up at the board of applicants that passed the entrance exam, a small smile forming on her face as she struggled to contain her joy. And in their apartment, another sister was keeping herself busy inside her room, currently on her knees while looking at all the clothes in her closet.

* * *

"Are you sure you're not pushing yourself too hard?" Ichika asked the fourth sister as the two stood out on the apartment's veranda.

"Ahaha. You're such a worrywart, Ichika." Yotsuba chuckled, looking towards the inside of the apartment at the aftermath of a small party they threw to congratulate Itsuki, before turning her gaze up at the night sky. "I'll be fine even if we're apart. I mean, we're all..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the thought, staring off into the sky.

* * *

"Thanks for dropping us off, Mutsumi-san." Takeda said, shutting the door of the black car of the Nakano family. He and Fuutarou currently stood outside of a train station, with Mutsumi sitting shotgun with her window down. "So, I guess this is goodbye."

"For now," Mutsumi replied, putting her hand out to point at her intellectual rivals. "I better not hear anything about you two flunking out! And you!" Her gaze narrowed on Fuutarou, brows furrowed as the tutor just looked back at her. "If I hear anything from my sisters about you treating Yotsuba badly, I will get on the first plane to Tokyo to personally kick your ass!" She said, grinning as she gave a playful salute to the two of them.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Good luck, Mutsumi." Fuutarou replied as he and Takeda entered the station to wait for their train.

"Ebata-san, let's go to the airport." Mutsumi shut the window, bowing her head solemnly as they continued on their route.

* * *

"Uesugi-kun?" Takeda turned to his rival, his friend, seeing his face express something that was seldom seen in school. "Are you feeling nervous? That's not like you."

"Maybe I am. But I'm not alone." He turned his gaze up, the cherry blossoms falling down from nearby trees dotted the serene blue sky with splotches of pink. "And I'm sure that they...Nah, nevermind."

* * *

Fuutarou gazed up at the sky from the station.

Ichika looked up as the script directed her to.

Nino lied down and glanced up at her phone.

Miku pried her eyes away from a book to stare at the passing clouds.

Yotsuba reached out towards the sky after a tiring jog in her tracksuit.

Itsuki leaned back after some mid-day studying.

And Mutsumi gazed out the plane window, the city of Tokai below and the clouds above as she ascended into the sky.

"Ah, a contrail."

* * *

**A/N: **So Mutsumi's gone. I was on the fence about doing this, but that plane in the latest chapter made me make up my mind. I wonder if I should write the story following Mutsumi overseas, or leave it with our main cast and watch the ripples of her actions affect them, or maybe both. I guess we'll see once the next chapter comes out.


	23. Chapter 23: Fun & Games

The plane engines slowly died down, the air of Japan entering the lungs of a certain sister that spent a lot of her time overseas for the past five years. She put on a pair of shades as well as a large sunhat to hide her face. "I'm finally back. This country is the same as always."

"You said it..." Another voice caught her attention, the origin of which approached behind her. "Onee-chan, how was first class?" Hair flowing down to her back, tied into a ponytail with six segments; hexagonal earrings and a bracelet with a similar design, black, and gold-colored accents. Wearing a slim, thin, black coat over her white blouse that was buttoned up to the collar. A mini skirt with a simple striped pattern covered the top of her black thigh highs. Simple black heels clicking against the tile floor of the airport. A pair of black-rimmed glasses covered her eyes as she smiled towards the eldest Nakano.

"Onee-san, huh? It's been a while since I've been called that." Ichika chuckled, turning around to walk beside the youngest of her siblings.

"It's been a while since I've had to say it. After all, we've nearly dropped all our honorifics in the states. And we also don't get together often" Mutsumi double-checked the contents of her bags, at least the ones she could check easily while on the move. She checked her phone quickly before pocketing it, smiling at whatever she saw.

"Aw, does Mutsumi-chan miss onee-san's teasing?" Ichika leaned forward, gently patting Mutsumi on her head.

"Let's go..." Mutsumi brushed her hand away, walking ahead of the actress. "They're waiting for us." She pulled out an invitation from the pocket of her coat. "Itsuki's waiting outside." She dragged her own luggage out, walking onto the street to find a small minivan waiting for them.

* * *

"Hi! Did you lose weight?" Mutsumi joked as she met up with the fifth sister. "I kid, I kid."

"Honestly, would it kill you to stop bringing that up?" Itsuki sighed, unable to get flustered by her body as easily. The three of them entered the vehicle after they packed their bags. "Wait...how did you know I was here? I wanted to surprise you." The fifth sister wondered as she drove the three of them through the city. Mutsumi pulled out her phone, opening up an old app she made a few years ago.

"They look good on you. I worked hard to make them" Mutsumi joked, noticing the blip of red that moved on the map of her screen. She leaned over and picked one of Itsuki's stars out of her head, pulling out a small compartment that blended in that it was unnoticeable to everyone except the one that made it.

"Oh, we're heading to where Nino and Miku are," Ichika said, leaning over to glance at the screen as a purple and blue dots appeared on the edge. The map was zoomed out, meaning that they were quite a ways away from the second and third sisters; it took an hour and a half for them to arrive due to the traffic that slowed cars down to a crawl.

"Hmm... this place is..." Mutsumi muttered, looking away from her screen as they drove on familiar streets, up to a familiar house in the more rundown part of the city. A large sign spelled out their name in lights, though it didn't always say that.

* * *

"Woah! Look at this!" Ichika blurted out, instantly captivated by the interior of a tiny cafe that felt very homey. A small bell signaled their arrival as they swung open the door. Inside, waiting for both of them

"Long time no see, you two." Miku smiled, pouring a pair of drinks out for her sisters. The interior was furnished with the basics of a restaurant bar. Containers with labels that were written in either her or Nino's handwriting, bottles of alcohol, pots, and pans that were put out for decoration.

"It's nice to see you two doing well..." Mutsumi looked around, pacing around absentmindedly as she took in the atmosphere. "I can't believe that this was the old Uesugi cafe..."

"It's very...lively." Ichika teased, waving her arms around to gesture towards the empty chairs. The two restaurant owners looked back at her with irate expressions, narrowing their eyes as they made a quick meal for their guests.

"Oh, it looks like someone got more sarcastic with their time overseas." Nino narrowed her eyes in annoyance as Mutsumi went behind the counter. The second sister tilted her head, watching curiously as her younger sibling returned to the car to get something from one of her multiple bags. "What are you...Mutsumi!?" She shrieked as the sixth sister returned with a small drill and toolbox in her hands.

"Ah, sorry...it just seemed like this would help." Mutsumi pulled out a few small sensors. "It would keep track of the amount of foot traffic you guys get."

"I see..." Miku looked around, scanning the sensors before shaking her head. "Thanks, but I think we'll refuse for now." She walked around the counter, holding multiple plates of food.

* * *

"What?" Mutsumi asked as she set her things on a table. Miku set a plate of food down for everyone, and some extra made especially for the sister with a large cowlick.

"I want to rely on our strength," Nino said, smirking wide as a disappointed Mutsumi returned the things to the car. "After all, we've been getting popular recently. We might even overtake Ichika soon."

"Overtake me?" Ichika sat down, glancing at the food placed before her. "Have you been spying on me?" She teased once more, leading to the second sister's eyes widening in embarrassment as Nino whined.

"I don't!" She cried out, though her face didn't exactly reinforce her words. Nino had turned as red as her hair, which was now tied into two pigtails. She huffed, vulnerable to Ichika's shenanigans due to her lack of exposure deteriorating the resistance she had back when they were living together.

"She does..." Miku said bluntly as Mutsumi sipped the drink the third sister provided. "How do you like it?"

"It tastes familiar." The sixth sister smacked her lips, trying to isolate the notes that danced on her tongue.

"It should, it's your recipe." Nino crossed her arms, pulling out a jug from a refrigerator hidden behind the counter. A very inviting sight to the sixth sister, perhaps five mugs worth of her cold brew coffee that fueled her for much of her life.

* * *

"Aw, I missed these." Ichika smiled as the sound of Itsuki clearing her throat drew all their attention towards her. "Us just hanging out together."

"That would be your fault, no? You need to visit more often, you and Mutsumi both." The fifth sister spoke succinctly, leaving no room for objection as she pushed up her glasses.

"Hai, hai. Sensei~ I'm sorry that I don't have many days off." Mutsumi joked in her most American-sounding accent. "Oh, by the way. Ichika's recent movie..."

"Heh, still the first one to die." Nino chuckled, taking a seat with her own plate of snacks that she intended to share. "Some things never change. If you get sick of the spotlights, you can always work here." Pouting as she jerked her head away from the crowd, unintentionally making her hair smack into Mutsumi's face as she opened her mouth to steal some food away from Itsuki's plate.

"Just say that you miss her." Mutsumi sneered, sneaking a couple of cookies away to munch on while she drank the coffee. She blew away the wayward strands of her sister's hair. The youngest's annoyed tone brought some more levity to the room, much of which was at her expense as her elder sisters teased and taunted her.

"Sorry, I'm late!" A voice interrupted the chorus of laughter that came from each of the girls, indicating the arrival of the missing sister.

"What the fuck happened to you!?" Mutsumi yelled, glancing at Yotsuba's soaked clothes and sweat-covered face.

* * *

"Hehehe! I was so excited...I couldn't sit still so I rode my bike all the way here instead of taking the train." The fourth sister, ever the athlete, puffed up her chest with a bit of pride. She panted as she walked over to the group, collapsing into a chair as Miku got her some water.

"I'm disappointed. Our apartment isn't even that far by bike. I thought you'd be able to get here faster." Mutsumi sighed, crossing her arms as she gazed at Yotsuba. It was true that the luxury highrise they resided in during their teen years wasn't that far if Fuutarou could walk to it in a timely manner every time they studied together.

"Oh, nobody told you," Miku muttered, smiling at both ends of the sextuplet spectrum.

"Yotsuba recently moved in with Uesugi-kun." Itsuki chimed in, setting down her sandwich and wiping away the crumbs that stuck to her lips. Ichika and Mutsumi both turned to lean in closer to Yotsuba, who, at this point, shrank down under the pressure of their stares.

"Ara~ Is that right? How is it? You seem happy?" Surprisingly, Ichika's question was the more innocent one.

"Yeah, how is it? How is he?" Mutsumi teased, nudging her sister with an elbow. Yotsuba turned red, hiding her face in her hands.

"There are some things that are hard to get used to. But it's nice. And Fuutarou..."

* * *

The five other redheads began smiling as Nino cleared her throat. "Well, let's not get distracted. We called you out here for a reason." The most straightforward sister declared as Mutsumi and Ichika maneuvered around the bride-to-be. "Here's a memento from mom: her earrings."

"But that also means..." Mutsumi smirked as her hands gripped around Yotsuba's arms to fasten her in place. "Don't struggle."

"I won't. I'm ready!" The fourth sister said stoically, letting Ichika hold her head steady.

"Everyone, on three. One...two..." Nino said as Ichika handed her a device to give Yotsuba a piercing.

"Yotsuba! Congratulations on getting married!"

"Ow!"

The process repeated itself for Yotsuba's other ear, though the pain quickly subsided. The fourth sister's ribbon flopped down as she took a few steps towards the extra plates of food. She drowned the residual sensation with the joy of stuffing her mouth, washing it all down with a sip of water.

* * *

"I-It feels like not all of those feelings were congratulatory!" She looked at Nino, who was holding the piercer, who shook her head in denial. The fourth sister looked at the earrings, holding them carefully as the six of them headed for the venue.

"My makeup artist said she'll be coming a bit late," Ichika said, looking at her phone as she received a text from Mutsumi.

"And my...our old photographer friend would be documenting everything. It's going to be fun messing with him again." The sixth sister pocketed her phone after sending a text to a certain group of people. "You guys remember Tsubaki-san, right?" She asked though the others weren't really paying attention to what she was saying.

"Are we really going through with this?" Yotsuba spoke hesitantly, now having second thoughts on what was to come.

"It was your idea though. Don't give up now that we're so close."

"We have to evaluate Uesugi-kun, after all." With that, the six of them entered the car after they closed down the cafe for the day.

* * *

"Thank you for your patience. Please rest for a moment. There are a few minutes before the start of the reception, so please relax. We will be sure to call you once the bride is finished changing." The ceremony had concluded just a few minutes prior, and the man of the hour was currently slouched in a chair secluded from any of the guests. He tugged at his collar, releasing heat as well as the pressure that built up due to his stress.

"Umm, excuse me. Have you seen the bride's sisters by any chance?" Fuutarou asked one of the organizers that checked on him.

"Yes. They were the first to arrive today."

"Is that right?" He felt a bead of sweat trickle down his neck. He sighed, already mentally preparing to deal with the Nakano siblings' antics. Fuutarou already grew concerned when he didn't see them during the ceremony, and his concerns were now justified.

"Excuse me, Mr. groom. A relative of the bride has arrived."

"Oh great! I wasn't sure if he'd arrive. I'm curious as to why you didn't attend the ceremony." He smiled as the black-haired doctor entered his room and scanned the area.

* * *

"My apologies, I had only made up my mind recently." Marou walked around slowly, glancing into the mirror as he adjusted his tie.

"Hello, dad."

"Please refrain from calling me that." Maruo requested and Fuutarou had no reason to refuse.

"Thank you for coming. I was worried that you wouldn't come to see me." Fuutarou bowed to his father-in-law. "I apologize for all the disrespectful things I did in my youth."

"Uesugi-kun. There's something I'd like to ask you. Would you say that Yotsuba is happy? Truly happy without a shadow of a doubt." He looked through the former tutor with his soul-piercing stare.

"Yes. And I feel the same way." Fuutarou replied quickly as Maruo glanced at a bottle of wine that was given to him. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, thank you." The doctor sat down, holding a glass in one hand to allow Fuutarou to pour enough for him to enjoy.

* * *

"My mother passed away over ten years ago..." Fuutarou muttered as he set the bottle down. "She passed in an accident right after we took out a loan to achieve her dream: our old restaurant. That was the cause of our debt." He took in another deep breath. "It might be half of the reason why my pops gave the space to Nino and Miku. Not only does she want to help them, but, in a sense, he wanted to see mom's dream come true; entrusting her dream to those two was probably why." He shut his eyes as he thought about his next words carefully. "Someone who's committed to loving one woman for the rest of his life. I'd like to be a man like that; like the two fathers I know."

"I told you to refrain from calling me that," Maruo said coldly, sipping the wine as he turned his head. "I'm not used to being called father."

"Mr. Groom, the bride is requesting your presence." Fuutarou gave a short bow before he left the room.

"Maruo, your tsundere is showing again." The second father entered the room, teasing the doctor as he grabbed the other wine glass. "Ah, we've gotten old."

"Don't lump me in with you. I look far younger than my actual age."

"My skin's still supple and smooth." Isanari took a seat, taking the bottle with his other hand. "I thought you only drink when there's a special occasion?"

"And this is one of them." Maruo forced himself to drink, hiding the smile that he had by fixing his lips to the glass.

"You think things will go well for them?"

"That isn't something a parent can tell. However, I'm sure that it will not go smoothly. He is marrying my daughter, after all." Maruo said, chuckling to himself silently.

* * *

"Yotsuba, I'm here."

"Alright! Sorry for making you wait. I'm almost done getting dressed, so please be patient."

"It seems like everyone's here," Fuutarou said, looking at the wide curtain that covered half of the room. "I don't know what you're planning, but you six never change. Even now, you cause me trouble."

"Does that include me too?"

"You were the most troublesome."

"Quit flirting, it's so gross."

"You know, now that I think about it, you never really did this kind of thing while we were in high school, right Mutsumi?"

"You're right...I guess the situation never arose."

"My, my. Mutsumi-chan is finally joining in on the family tradition."

"It's not a tradition if we don't do it on a consistent basis."

"Good grief..." Fuutarou said as one of the Nakano sisters pulled the curtain to the side, revealing six women all wearing the same dress, with the same hair, with the same face. "What a nightmare."

"Well, it's time for your first sextuplet game with all six of us. And probably the last one too."

"As long as there's love, you'll be able to tell us apart, right?"


	24. Chapter 24: Finale

"Thank you for taking some time out of your busy schedules to come to our wedding reception today." Fuutarou stood up, holding a mic to his mouth as he and Yotsuba were illuminated by a spotlight. "We are truly grateful." Both of them scanned the room, seeing familiar faces filling every table.

Two of their seniors sat in the back of the room, both looking athletic even though they were dressed up for Yotsuba's wedding, one with light-colored hair simply smiled while her companion, one with dark hair, grumbled to herself, they were both happy to have Yotsuba on their team and came here to pay her back for that kindness. In the opposite corner, quietly smiling proudly at her former student, a girl with long black hair sat beside her partner with spikey hair and glasses; Fuutarou looked at them, receiving nods of approval and congratulations from the pair.

Raiha sat off to the side of the room, holding a camera in her hands. "We're very happy to finally be able to hold this ceremony with everyone who has supported us until now, especially since I proposed five years ago." His words sent a wave of amusement through the room. "It's been a long time coming." He smiled, the light glistening off of his eyes.

* * *

"Sextuplet game...? Are you all idiots!? And the five of you other than Yotsuba, don't put on a wedding dress just for a stupid game!" A few hours prior, in another room of the building, Fuutarou berated six women who dressed like his wife. "Do you guys fully understand what it is you're doing?"

"I admit, it's a bit complicated..." One said, giving a sidelong glance toward another.

"It's just something that sprung into our minds..." The one receiving the stare replied, chuckling slightly.

"And we're not playing around. Because we're still the family of the bride." A third said, staring at him with an intensity that would make anyone else cower in fear. "That was a lie, of course. Since I'm actually the bride."

"No, it's me"

"If you're looking for the bride, it's me!"

"You dumbasses...and here I was thinking that you'd all grow up and gain some common sense," Fuutarou smirked. "But this is nice in its own way. Don't underestimate me."

"This is so stupid..." One muttered under her breath before she instantly brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Fuuutarou raised an eyebrow at that sister, frowning disappointedly.

* * *

"I expected more of a challenge from you, but you outed yourself before I even needed to think about it." He said, sighing and raising his arm. "Only Mutsumi would say that about something you girls did practically every day." He looked around, finding another bride with a small, wry, smile. "Which is why she'd use someone else to try and trick me." He then looked at the one that he singled out earlier. "You're..."

* * *

The reception continued, with Yotsuba stuffing Futarou so full of cake that dollops of cream speckled his cheeks. Maeda, the husband, raised a toast to the happy couple before Raiha ran up and placed a wreath of flowers on the fourth sister's head. "We know that the reception is coming to a close, but we have one final event. The newly wedded bride will now convey a message to her family." One of the organizers spoke into a microphone before the lights shifted toward Yotsuba.

"To my dad, and my mom in heaven, without you two, this day wouldn't have come. My mom passed away when I was young, but her lessons and her love will always remain a part of me." She looked down at her prepared speech, nervously gripping the paper as she read the next line. "And dad, everything happened so suddenly and the young me was unable to sort out my emotions. It led to me acting rebelliously and hurting those close to me. I'm sorry to put you through that then, but as time went on, I was able to understand my own feelings and in turn yours. I'm glad you became my dad, that's how I feel now."

Another spotlight was flipped on, shining down on both the doctor and Fuutarou's father as the two stood by the door proudly watching their children. Isanari looked over at the man he was standing beside, smirking as he scanned Maruou's stoic face. "Tsundere."

"I'd like to express my gratitude once more to my family. I am who I am today because of my mom, my dad, and all of my sisters." Yotsuba shut her eyes, smiling wide.

* * *

"Huh...me?" The singled out sister pointed to her own face, getting slightly nervous.

"Yeah, Ichika." He declared.

* * *

"My eldest sister, Ichika, has a strong sense of individuality and would lead us along. As everyone here knows, she's a very popular actress, and someone I admire from the bottom of my heart." She and Fuutarou looked to the back of the room, at a table of a slightly chubby man with a thin mustache and his daughter who was slightly younger than Raiha.

* * *

"My, we can never outsmart you, can we? You've certainly shocked onee-chan." That bride untied her hair, letting the short strands fall down in the way that revealed her true identity as the actress. The sisters gave him golf claps, that was one correct answer.

"This takes me back. You've always given me a hard time. The world praises you as a beauty, but you can't fool me. I know for a fact that you're a slovenly, doltish, do-nothing, lazy slob!" Fuutarou seemed to have blown a gasket, releasing all the pent up stress he's gathered over the time he's known them. "But even so, your drive for self-improvement is a sight to behold. You're a good onee-san."

"What's with you all of a sudden, getting all sentimental!" Ichika, as if it was second nature to her, teased Fuutarou and hit him softly in the chest.

"This is a good chance for me to give you all a piece of my mind. Moving on..." He turned his head toward the next sister in line. "Nino."

* * *

"The second sister, Nino, is a little quick-tempered." Yotsuba continued her speech. "But she's strong and strict, always giving us the push from behind. She always overflowed with femininity and had this social air around her, both of which are things I hope to learn from her." She looked up from her paper, eyes falling on a table that sat two of Nino's old friends, one with long dark hair and the other with medium length hair with a lighter shade.

* * *

"That's right! You got it, good for you." Nino said smugly, undoing the bun and tying her hair into twin tails with a pair of scrunchies that replaced her butterfly ribbons. "Next please..." She turned her head to the side, hiding her face away from the prying eyes of everyone else in the room.

"Nino..." Fuutarou muttered, staring resolutely at the train that was parked in the rail yard.

"Why'd you have to do it this way? Couldn't you have just picked out Yotsuba from the start?" She sniffled, wiping away a few tears that formed in her eyes.

"That harsh exterior hides and protects your fragile self; the fragility and harshness, both are how you manifest the love that fuels your actions. The old me was unable to give you an adequate answer, I'm sorry." Fuutarou looked at the sister that gave him the most grief when he started, his brows furrowing, not because of anger, but because of his firm stance.

"It's fine...I don't have any regrets..." Nino managed to mumble out, taking a deep breath to compose herself as the assessment continued.

"Now..." Fuutarou turned to the next of his former students. "You're Miku, I bet." He said, and the girl simply confirmed without any of the reactions that the previous two showed, at least not immediately.

* * *

"The third of us, Miku, oddly enough, feels less like an older sister and more of my best friend. Someone who treats me like an equal and respects me as much as I respect her. Every step she took toward her own dream made me feel as if I had more I could give, and that feeling pushed me to strive toward my own goals." Yotsuba looked over at a table placed a little to her right, at a couple that had formed while she and Fuutarou were in Tokyo; The cake store and the bread shop's managers had their fingers weaved together.

* * *

Without warning, Miku leaned forward and pulled Fuutarou into an embrace while burying her face into his chest. "I still worry sometimes...about if I'm doing the right thing or going down the right path."

"You don't need me to tell you the answer to that." Fuutarou smiled, looking down at the former wallflower that has grown bolder in the time they've spent together. "That sense of worry and unease that you have right now, you'll always battle those feelings for the rest of your life. The battle scars you get from those battles will serve as a sign of you overcoming those battles." He held Miku by her shoulders, pushing her slightly so that he could meet her gaze. "Believe in yourself! You've always had it in you!"

"I thought you'd say that. Thanks, Fuutarou." Miku smiled up at him, having long overcome her own ordeals.

"All that's left is Itsuki and Mutsumi, huh?" Fuutarou turned to the remaining sisters that he still hasn't identified, one of whom is his wife. "You're Itsuki."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"But I'm Yotsuba!" Those words had the newlywed man sweating bullets. Another one of the unidentified sisters couldn't hold back her laughter, snickering to herself while covering her mouth with a loose fist.

* * *

"Itsuki, the fifth daughter, was always more put together than I ever was. Whenever I was troubled or didn't know what to do, she always guided me in the right direction. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if the order got switched if; I was the fifth and she was the fourth...whatever changes may have happened if that were the case, I'm certain that she and I would always share that kind of bond." Her gaze glazed over the table where Marou and Isanari sat down after their time in the spotlight. The two men joined the head of a certain cram school, the three of them have one thing in common between them.

* * *

"Just kidding!" The false bride dropped her act while attaching her star pins. "Ta-da! Itsuki in the flesh! How was I? I've gotten much better at this, haven't I?" Her glee preceded the sound of two palms hitting two faces, one was Fuutarou's doing.

"You little...you once again prove that meeting the six of you is bad for my health." Fuutarou grit his teeth.

"Honestly sis, is this really something to take pride in?" The last disguised sister, having had enough of this childish ploy, outed herself by removing the tie on her bun and clipping her hair back with a set of simple clips. "I hope you're ready." She sighed, plugging her ears as Fuutarou took in a deep breath.

"You started everything! Ever since I met you in the cafeteria, my life has been thrown into chaos! You're the root of all of my misfortune! Evil incarnate, consuming all of my good luck!" He stomped his foot down, getting into Itsuki's face to really drive home his point.

"Y-You! You're the most tactless person I've ever come across in all my years!"

"Love handles!"

"Kiss fiend! Like I've said multiple times before, there'll never be a time where we see eye-to-eye!" The two of them went back and forth, hurling insults as the other five watched helplessly.

"She's gone back to her old manner of speaking."

"She's dealing with Fuutarou-san, it's a given." Mutsumi sighed, pulling out her phone now that the game was over. She smiled as she read a text that arrived for her in the time they were fooling around.

* * *

"And finally, the youngest and smartest of us all, Mutsumi. She and I don't always see eye-to-eye, and that caused a few arguments to break out between us, but she's always taking care of me and I always took care of her. She's like the opposite of me, the perfect rival that pushes me to get stronger in every sense of the word. But even if she is the head to my tails, we both put each other before ourselves. I wouldn't have it any other way." Yotsuba looked to the best man's table where the Maeda family was joined by a light-haired girl that used to style her hair in a ponytail to the side of her head, she now had the tail braided but it still came from the side of her head, a camera was in the hands of the light-haired girl. Aside from those three, an empty chair was at the table; both she and Fuutarou expected that it would be empty since the person it was reserved for was currently undergoing an intense training regimen and getting fitted for a spacesuit.

* * *

"Killjoy." Fuutarou said, looking at the sextuplet that never once disguised herself as her sister before today. "Couldn't you have at least waited a few more seconds. It's unsatisfying now that you gave up. How la-" He started complaining, getting interrupted when he felt to fingers jab into his abdomen and send a surge of pain up to his brain.

"We didn't do this so that you can have fun!" Mutsumi berated him, pulling his head down so that she could dig her knuckles into his scalp. "So. Congratulations."

"Yeah. Thanks, for everything. You really took the burden that I had to carry and made it lighter. And you've changed a lot too, so I have to congratulate you as well."

"Changed?"

"I mean, when you first arrived, you were almost as insociable as I was. And now you've got connections everywhere."

"Speak for yourself you nimrod!" She joked, smirking while leaning her back against the wall. "So, you got married. You win this round, Fuutarou-san, but I won't lose next time."

"As competitive as ever, I see..." Ichika muttered, watching the two geniuses bicker jovially. Mutsumi sighed, pressing a button on her phone and walking to a corner of the room where she placed a camera. The sixth sister also dug around in her dress, fishing out a small mic from somewhere around her chest.

"And? All that's left is Yotsuba. Alright, all questions answered, let's get going to the reception."

"That's it!?" Yotsuba, the real bride, yelled at the anticlimactic conclusion to their game.

* * *

"If my sisters weren't there, my life would've been completely different. The joy and sadness I felt being a sextuplet, the memories we shared because of our bond, I'll treasure them forever." Yotsuba declared her speech, breathing a sigh of relief as she stood proudly by her beloved's side.

* * *

"I've been with you all enough to know that. I've learned a lot of things from all of you, even though I was supposed to be teaching you." Fuutarou crossed his arms, heading toward the door to head for the reception.

* * *

"I'm truly happy to have sisters like them. I'm happy to have been born a sextuplet along with my sisters." Yotsuba teared up as the light in the room shone down on the two of them.

* * *

"Meeting you sextuplets is something I can take pride in." Fuutarou looked away, hiding his smile from the girls as he walked.

* * *

"My family may not be normal, and people can find that strange, but this is the family I love from the bottom of my heart!" She ended her speech, garnering a round of applause from the guests, especially a troupe of red-haired women sitting at the closest table.

* * *

The reception finished up, allowing for the husband and wife to return to their rooms for some much-needed relaxation. "Ahh! I'm tired!" Fuutarou exhaled, collapsing into a cushioned chair as Raiha took the suit he wore in order to return it.

"You need to make sure you're a proper husband now, onii-chan!" Raiha said cheerily, leaving her brother to recuperate.

"Five years, huh? That chapter of my life has finally come to a close." Fuutarou muttered, shutting his eyes to try and take a nap before someone arrived. He tried.

"Now that the tension is gone, I'm feeling all tired out." Yotsuba walked up to him with her body slouched over. Having changed out of the stuffy dresses, she stretched around to pop some of her joints.

"So you were nervous after all..."

"Not as much as you, Fuutarou. Your hands were all shaky when it was time to seal our vows with a kiss." Yotsuba teased her new husband as he moved his hand to cover his lips.

"That was to be expected! And it was partially your fault too!" Fuutarou retorted in an effort to save face. "You told me to remember that day five years ago, right? I was panicking at the time, so my memory of it was quite muddy, but after you said that it felt like I was watching a video of it. That spring vacation, under that bell."

* * *

"So you and Uesugi-san are going to be trading places?" Yotsuba asked as she approached Mutsumi and Itsuki, all three of them in the visage of the fifth sister for pictures.

"Yeah, since everything's been cleared up, it makes sense for me to go in your boat so that he can stay with his family." Mutsumi played with the hair of the wig, pulling it off to reveal her platinum blonde-dyed hair.

"That and father...might not want to ride a boat with him again."

"Where is he now?"

"I think he's talking with gramps. You should go check on him." Mutsumi suggested, pointing up the path toward the bell of vows.

"It might be confusing if I go there while dressed up as Itsuki, so one of you two should go." Yotsuba protested before her face dipped. "Actually, I think I'll go, after all; head to the boat without me." She said running up the path and past Fuutarou's dad who turned around to glance at the blur of red that sped by. The two girls made their way to the boat, the sound of the bell coming from too far away to reach their ears.

* * *

"If I'm right, then at that time you..."

"Uhm, excuse me. Miss bride, you left this in your dressing room." One of the people they hired for the ceremony walked up to the newlyweds, clutching something in her hands. The two of them gave it one quick glance.

"Actually, sorry. But can you throw it away, I won't need it anymore." Yotsuba said, taking one last look at the item she was about to give up.

"Are you sure? It's basically your trademark." Fuutarou asked, pushing down with his arms to get out of the chair. Yotsuba shook her head.

"It's fine. After all, even if we all look the same, there's someone in the world that will recognize me." She turned around to see Fuutarou's face, which had turned a bright crimson with all the blood rushing to his cheeks.

* * *

"A-Anyway, what were we talking about again?" Fuutarou asked a rhetorical question. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Then he asked an actual question.

"Ah, well...it was kind of hard to bring up. And there are more things you should know." Yotsuba bowed her head slightly, leaning forward while holding her fingers together behind her back.

"Like what?" Fuutarou asked as he began walking down the hall.

"Well, you see..." Yotsuba was about to say something when they happened upon a conversation happening behind a door that was left slightly ajar.

* * *

"The shots look good. You've gotten a lot better at this Tsubaki." Mutsumi's voice seemed shocked and impressed at the same time.

"Of course I'd get better. What do you take me for?" The camerawoman replied, a twinge of pride in her voice. "How long will it take to add this into the final cut?"

"Not too long, I just need some time with my computer." The sixth sister was jubilant as the conversation progressed. It was then that Yotsuba and Fuutarou remembered something that happened in their last year of high school. "Thanks again for this. I'll find a way to pay you back, other than you know...paying you."

"Do you really have to go back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Maeda and Mats... Well, the Maedas don't have a lot of time now that they're married, Takeda-kun's training keeps him in a completely different prefecture, so it'll get kind of lonely if you go overseas again."

"I can introduce you to a couple of people. Takebayashi-san and her husband are..." Mutsumi suddenly stopped talking, sighing as her footsteps made it sound like she was pacing around the room. "Fine, just stop making that face at me! Damn puppy eyes! I'll find a job nearby!" She huffed, stomping toward the door to throw it open. "Ah, the happy couple! Come with me, the others are waiting." Mutsumi grabbed both of them by their wrists, dragging them into the lobby where the other four were waiting with a map displayed on a tablet.

* * *

"How'd your talk with Tsubaki-chan go?" Ichika called the three of them over, eyes focused on the sixth sister who was blushing slightly. "I guess it went well."

"Well, I got enough footage, if that's what you mean. Anyway, did you decide on a place yet?" The youngest sextuplet deflected, moving over to look at the map.

"Not yet."

"Decide a place for what?" Fuutarou asked, getting Nino to groan in annoyance.

"There's only one thing to do after the wedding ceremony. The honeymoon!" She said matter-of-factly, implying that it was common knowledge that Fuutarou lacked due to his social ineptitude in his time in high school.

"You're tagging along!?"

"We're tagging along!?" Mutsumi was just as shocked as Fuutarou, a curious look plastered on her face as she turned to face Yotsuba. "Why didn't any of you tell me!?"

"Oh come on, don't you think it'd be nice?" Itsuki said, adjusting her glasses as she returned her gaze to the map.

"You're ridiculous..."

"Isn't it alright?" Yotsuba smiled, wrapping her arms around Fuutarou and Mutsumi as she stood in between them. "After all, it's more fun with everyone together, right?"

"Alright everyone, point to where you want to go."

"This is so stupid, this never works out for us. Hasn't worked before, won't work now." Mutsumi reluctantly joined her sisters as they each placed their fingers on the screen. "Don't you guys remember high school?"

* * *

"Fuutarou-kun"

"Fuu-kun, wake up!"

"Fuutarou~"

"Uesugi-san!"

"Uesugi-kun, wake up."

"Fuutarou-san! For fuck's sake!"

Uesugi Fuutarou, having just graduated, felt cold water run up his nose as the Nakano siblings surrounded him, the sixth sister holding an empty glass. "Pwaa! What the!? Where am I!? What about the wedding ceremony?" He said, shaking his head and getting as much of the water out as he could.

"Wedding ceremony? What are you talking about?" Nino asked, going off to get something to dry him off.

"Getting a bit ahead of yourself~ I know you already proposed to Yotsuba, but aren't you going a bit too fast?" Ichika teased, taking some paper towels from Nino in order to dry the boy off.

"Let us return to the matter at hand, shall we? Where shall we go for our post-graduation trip?" Itsuki cleared her throat to get everyone's attention as Mutsumi opened up a map on her phone.

"Let's all point to where we want to go!" Yotsuba said, eager to change the topic.

"This isn't a good idea, but whatever. On three! One! Two! Three!"

* * *

"Sextuplets are such a pain." Fuutarou said for the second time as the sisters all cast their vote for the honeymoon destination. All he could do was stick along for the ride as they dragged him along in the whirlwind that was their whims. "What's this?" He asked after some time had passed, looking down at the sixth sister as Mutsumi handed him a small disk.

"Late wedding gift. We're watching it once we arrive at the resort." The sixth sister playfully jabbed his arm, walking off to join her sisters as Fuutarou was busy with all of their luggage. "It's the movie. Oh, and look over there." Mutsumi stood a few feet away from the door, pointing up to the sky as a trail of smoke formed on the clear blue backdrop.

"Good going Yuusuke." They both thought as Fuutarou carried the final bag over his shoulder. "Well, let's get going." He said to the only rival that was still on the planet, prying her attention away from her phone's camera as she tried to get a video of Takeda's voyage. Mutsumi exited out of the camera app, taking a few moments to look at her wallpaper before she entered the vehicle after Fuutarou.

She smiled just thinking about the photo she saw. A wide group shot taken a few moments before their graduation, a weekend where one of Ichika's movies played. It was a rare sight, seeing everyone that she'd come to call friends all together, so she couldn't pass up the opportunity. Fuutarou was right in the middle, with the six of them in the row in front of him. Raiha was in front of them, in between Yotsuba and Itsuki. Behind Fuutarou were his dad, their dad, and Shimoda who Itsuki invited. Ichika's manager watched the film with his daughter. Nino and Miku invited their managers. Everyone else was invited by Mutsumi. Her circle of friends consisting of Takeda, Maeda, Matsui, and Tsubaki, as well as Takebayashi who introduced her to Sanada.

* * *

**A/N: **It's over... I'm gonna miss this. Thank you, Negi! I'm still going to work on the revision, you have my word on that, so I'm far from done with this series, but it still feels so surreal to not have to wait for a chapter of this every Tuesday (or Wednesday in my case cuz timezones) The final picture scene might seem cheesy, but I think it makes for a cute image if you can picture it.


	25. Chapter 35 (ver 2)

The quintuplets line up in front of Fuutarou, their hair all tied up in the same way. He puts his hand to his chin as he thinks. "Why did you have us all style our hair like this?" He was challenging himself.

"Isn't today supposed to be a study session?" Nino asks, at least he thought it was Nino. Fuutarou was stumped

"You're surprisingly looking forward to this, huh Nino?" He says, pointing to Miku.

"I'm Nino!" The real one says from his left. He sighs as he points to them from left to right.

"Ichika, Nino, Yotsuba, Miku, Itsuki." He says confidently.

"Wrong! It's Nino, Miku, Itsuki, Yotsuba, and Ichika!" Nino berates him.

"In conclusion, without a hint of some sort, I can't tell you girls apart." He says with a forced smile. "So, can you just confess? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET 0 ON FIVE TESTS?!" He yells as he slams the evidence on the table. Five complete fails, with names torn off.

"Confess Yotsuba!" He says as he grabs her shoulder. The fourth sister shudders at his grip, the dumbest of the five of them was the most likely culprit.

"You're acting as if I'm the obvious suspect!" She says as their discussion devolves into how to distinguish each other.

"Fuutarou-kun, what if the culprit isn't actually among us..." Ichika says.

"What do you mean?" He asks as five sets of eyes turn to Ichika.

* * *

"I want you to listen carefully. We actually have a secret sixth sister. Her name is...Mutsumi." She says with a straight face. She lost her composure when speaking the name, though.

"Mutsumi...Have you heard from her?" Yotsuba rushes to her side. "Where is she?" She grabs her Ichika's hands and starts shaking them.

"Well, she hasn't been around for a while, dad sent her abroad for some reason. It's been five years since she left. She stopped keeping in touch quite a while ago." Ichika says with a fake smile.

"I hope she's okay. Do you think she...like mom?" Itsuki asks, her mood suddenly taking a dive.

"I don't think so. Dad would've told us...I think." Ichika says, unsure.

"You don't sound happy, Ichika. Is there something between you and Mutsumi?" Yotsuba asks as Nino and Miku argue over something petty behind them.

"...No. I just remembered something." Ichika tried to smile. "She told me something before she left for overseas."

"Well, it couldn't have been her then, since she's not here." Fuutarou says with a grin as there's a knock on the door. Ichika walks over to open it and her hands fall to her sides.

"Welcome home." She says in an emotionless tone, Nino and Miku stop fighting, Itsuki and Yotsuba turn to face her and Fuutarou takes a few steps back.

A girl walks in, her hair long enough to reach her upper back, her bangs held back with three pins that form a "VI" shape. She's wearing ripped jeans and sneakers below her waist, a black tee and an orange plaid button up above the waist. "Hi Ichika." She says as she walks past her.

"W-Who are you?" Fuutarou asks as she approaches the others. The resemblance is uncanny, like someone took one of his students and cloned it. He was getting used to five, and then another shows up out of the blue.

"I'm Mutsumi Nakano." She brushes him off as she goes up to Miku and Nino. Her eyes eager, scanning the room and looking out the balcony at the city outside. "It's good to be home."

* * *

"M-Mutsumi?! Where have you been? Why haven't you messaged us?" Nino asks, taking Mutsumi's hands. "Are you hungry?"

"Well, I've been abroad for a few years getting treated for a disease. My bad, I was going through something on my own. I didn't really have time to get in touch. Also, thanks but I ate on the drive over." She smiles as Yotsuba and Itsuki join them.

"So, why are you back now? Is it treated? Is it over?" Itsuki asks as Yotsuba circles Mutsumi, scanning her head to toe. She giggles and smiles.

"Yeah, I'm finally able to be with you guys again!" She pulls them into a hug.

"There's no doubt that she's related to them, I can see that clearly when I saw her face. Does that mean I have to tutor her too?" Fuutarou thinks to himself as Ichika walks beside him, her hands faltering and her face strained by a forced smile. "Ichika? Is something wrong?" He whispers.

"What was everyone talking about before I came in ?, You all seemed pretty hectic." Mutsumi asks as she spots the papers. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She picks them up. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET 0 POINTS ON FIVE TESTS?!"

"Now you know how I feel." Fuutarou says as she steps closer. "I hope she's at least somewhat competent."

"Oh, I didn't even get your name." She smiles eerily similar to Nino's. She walks right up to him, making him uncomfortable as she stares at him.

"Uesugi. Uesugi Fuutarou. I'm the quints'...err... five of the sextuplets' tutor." He extends a hand.

"Oh, so you're a tutor..." She says in a cold voice that is a drastic change to the lighthearted air she let on just moments earlier. "You better watch your back then, Fuutarou-san." She says in a calculating way, placing a loosely cupped hand in front of her lips. She walks away, looking at the tests again.

"Fuutarou is in our grade. The top student too." Miku says smiling, which causes Mutsumi's face to twist more in disgust, eyes twitching while staring down the boy.

"What? Wasn't there anyone more capable of being your tutor?" She says.

"I'm getting serious Deja vu here." Fuutarou mumbles to himself.

"Anyway, I'll show you your room Mutsumi. Everyone else get back to studying." Ichika says with her head down and her hands trembling. The two of them leave down a hall in the house, leaving the five left to their own devices.

"So...she's real." Fuutarou says.

"It's quite a shock. She didn't send us a notice in advance." Itsuki agrees.

"We haven't talked in a long time, I wonder what happened to her." Yotsuba asks as Fuutarou looks over the tests again.

Something clicks in his head once he rereads the test with a calm and clear atmosphere. "You all..." He said as the four start to shudder. Ichika and Mutsumi return just in time for Ichika to get caught in the punishment, a review of the tests.

* * *

While the five of them jot down their answers, Mutsumi and Fuutarou watch from a distance. "Am I going to have to tutor you too?" He asks as he takes a seat across from her.

"I'd never let you." She replies coldly.

The sound of Itsuki's phone buzzing stops everyone momentarily as she gets a text from their father. "Looks like you don't have a choice. From now on, I'll be your tutor." Fuutarou reads it as Itsuki hands it over. The session over and Fuutarou gone, the sextuplets all gather round the table.

"So, I got you guys something!" Mutsumi beams as Nino brings in dinner, plates of a mushroom pasta. She goes off to her room, bringing four small boxes the size of a palm. "Take a look at this." She presses down on it as it unfurls slightly, revealing reflective surfaces and prisms overlaid over an image. As the light in the room touches it, it reflects in just the right way to create a small holographic display of various animals.

"Woah!" The five others exclaimed, awed by their sister. "Are you a magician?"

"It's nothing really. I can show you how to make one if I can get the materials again." She says humbly, her back turned to Ichika.

* * *

Fuutarou and Itsuki find her in their class the next day. She finds herself approached by the rest of the class, all of which she pushes away with her words one by one. The bell rings as they have a recess period, Itsuki pulls Fuutarou aside in the hall for a moment.

"Yesterday, you had us do that because you thought the girl you met in Kyoto was one of us right?" She presses him for an answer.

"No, that would be improbable. After all, she probably has a scholarship by now, compared to you she's a completely different person." He makes a snide comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She gets mad as they make their way to the school library.

"Oh, so he doesn't remember. I thought his name sounded familiar." Mutsumi pulls her ear away from the window and exits the classroom.

That day, during lunch, the seven of them eat together, Fuutarou asking them questions all the while. "It's bad manners you know." Mutsumi says as Fuutarou takes a sip from a bowl of soup.

"Deja vu again. I hope I don't get another repeat show of Nino's drugs from her." He thinks to himself as he shovels rice into his mouth.

"Miso soup and rice, that's it? And he got it in such a roundabout way. Is he scrapped for cash? If so then..." Mutsumi's eyes narrow towards Fuutarou as her brows furrow. "Hey, Fuutarou-san." She calls his attention. "Why are you teaching them?"

* * *

"Why? Well..." He looks around, the sisters all staring at him. "It's a long story." He can feel their judging gaze, eager to pull the answer out of him.

"Well, I don't think they'll need a tutor anymore." Mutsumi says, looking him directly in the eyes with a darkness in her own blue irises. She reaches into her wallet, pulling out small polaroid pictures. "I can teach them myself, wouldn't that be better for everyone?" Displaying the photos of her receiving rewards and certificates, trophies and medals all shining with gold.

"Wait, what are you implying?" Itsuki asks.

"Dad doesn't know about my grades yet. If I show him this, do you think Fuutarou-san can keep his job when someone as capable if not more, is in a better position." She smirks, pulling on her orange hexed black arm sleeve. "After all...no matter how close you get. You, Fuutarou-san, will never be family."

"Why you!?" He grinds his teeth together. "Things were going just fine before you showed up. Maybe you should just leave again."

"Take that back Uesugi! She's right, you know." Nino leans in closer to him. "I'd be more comfortable letting her teach me." She stands up, putting her arm in between Mutsumi and him. The entire cafeteria freezes to watch the scene. The sunlight streaming in eclipsed by a cloud passing by. A silence lasting several seconds takes hold.

"Nino, sit down. Uesugi-kun cares about us enough to stick with us after everything we put him through. Be thankful." Itsuki stays Nino's tongue.

"Now now, let's not fight. Mutsumi, let's talk about this at...home?" Ichika tries to defuse the scene, her train of thought derailed by Mutsumi's malicious scowl.

"I...I want Fuutarou to stay around." Miku mutters, catching Mutsumi's attention. She buries her face in her headphones and the collar of her sweater.

"What the hell Miku?" Mutsumi thinks silently, watching as the face behind the headphones goes red. "Hmph, fine. I won't tell dad, yet. Let's bet on it."

* * *

"Bet? Why would I bet anything after you just threatened to leave me unemployed." He slams the table, spilling his soup.

"So you **don't** want to keep your job, oh well. I was planning on letting you fight for it." She toys with him, having him wrapped around her finger. She leans forward. "I'm not a fool, so what will it be?" A conductor in an orchestra, she's playing him for all he's worth. "I'm sure you can find another job, maybe in the food business. You look like you need it." She taunts him, gesturing to his meager meal.

"Ugh...what's the bet?" He begrudgingly asks, getting some tissues and drying his soup soaked shirt.

"We have exams coming up, right? Fairly simple, whoever gets the higher scores between the two of us gets to tutor my sisters." To her surprise, he sighs in relief. "Confident, aren't you?" She extends her hand as a declaration of war.

"Don't we have a say in this?" Yotsuba asks just as Fuutarou shakes Mutsumi's hand. A flash of lightning seals the deal as the winds blow down the droplets of rain onto the school.

"Don't worry. They'll graduate without problems, Fuutarou-san. Even without you." Mutsumi stands up, fiddling with something in her wallet as she goes to the restroom.

* * *

**A/N:** Coming back to the early chapters of this to work on pacing and format. Adding some stuff here and there. Will keep the first version of everything for now and this will be updated along side it. Will be labelled accordingly.

**This DOES NOT link up to the first version. The first version is one arc per chapter while this one is a chapter by chapter thing.**


	26. Chapter 36 (ver 2)

Mutsumi sat at the table, the weather was fairer than the day before; not a cloud in the sky. Nino, Yotsuba, and Itsuki were beside her. She was in the middle of screwing in a small metal joint into a tiny robotic snake when there was a thud from upstairs. The two remaining sisters emerged from their rooms shortly after, smiles on their faces. "So, Mutsumi. What was it like overseas?" Yotsuba asks.

After some thought, and mental translation, she responds. "It wasn't too exciting." She said, shifting her chair slightly when Ichika joined them for dinner. "It was all work, if that's what you're asking." She added, returning to her work and flipping on the tiny battery powered toy.

"All work? What did you do?" Itsuki stops eating for a moment.

"Nothing much, really. I studied in schools all over the place, getting treated in a new hospital every few months or so." Mutsumi powers up her phone, loading an app on it that caught Yotsuba's eye. "It was a pain, but it's over now."

Handing Yotsuba her phone, she got a plate of food for herself: a steamed fish and some rice. She returned, finding the snake slithering up Nino's arm and wrapping itself around her wrist. "Now that you mention it, how did you get so smart?" Miku asks, taking a green can of soda from the fridge.

Mutsumi stood still for a few seconds, trying not to recall her studies. "I was surrounded by doctors, I guess I learned from proximity." She sat, looking at her food and poking at it with her chopsticks.

"That sounds horrible. Being forced to study so much, I can only imagine how that feels." Nino says, taking her dish out to the sink.

"Isn't that what Fuutarou-kun is doing to us now?" Ichika points out.

* * *

"Speaking of your tutor, tell me about him." Finally beginning to eat, she waits patiently for an answer. The sisters all ponder this in their own ways. Ichika kept a stoic face, but her eyes darted around as if looking for an answer. Nino said nothing, just clenching the plate she was washing a little tighter with a tremble. Miku had a smile on her face at the thought, hiding it behind the can she was drinking from. Yotsuba took her time with her answer before spouting off an endless stream of adjectives. Itsuki kept composed, listing off the short list of his accomplishments in regards to him.

"Are you really going to get Fuutarou fired?" Miku asks, causing Yotsuba to stop her rambling. She hides her cheeks with the cups of her headphones, yet a bit of pink still breaks through the top.

"Wouldn't it be better for your tutor to be someone you know?" Mutsumi said, analyzing her sister. "What would you do if he suddenly left?" She adds.

"Fuutarou wouldn't do that!" The third retorted. "He's..."

"He's an outsider. He'll leave sooner or later." Mutsumi said, eyes in a thousand yard stare out the balcony. "They always do."

"What do you mean?" Ichika asks as Mutsumi's phone beeped. "I have to get that, be back in a bit."

The sixth sister exited the apartment, taking the elevator down to the lobby and meeting with a man with a box in hand. "Thank you." She says, receiving her delivery and taking it up to not only their apartment but also her room. "Alright, one should be enough for now." She mutters to herself as she turns on a desk lamp and gets to work.

* * *

She stayed up all night, attaching wires and trying to make it fit in as tiny of a space as possible. Holding something the size of a fingernail, she walked out of her room stretching. "Mutsumi. Perfect timing, what do you want for breakfast?" Nino asks, wearing a pink and purple striped garment.

She glanced over to the wall clock, 9:00. "Breakfast, we're late for school!" Mutsumi said exasperated, running down to find the others eating calmly.

"School? It's a holiday today." Itsuki calmed her down. "Labour thanksgiving day."

"What?" Mutsumi asked, glancing at everyone at the table. She sits at the table, on Yotsuba's left. The smell coming from Itsuki's plate intoxicating; A cutlet sandwich and some thick liquid in a glass.

"It's a holiday where we show appreciation to the people who help us. Teachers, police, and more." Yotsuba said through a spoon full of a sugary cereal.

"Oh yeah! I forgot." Mutsumi exclaimed. "Mom used to come home with some gifts when this happened." She was about to bring up more memories when Itsuki's phone rang.

"Excuse me." She said, going off to the balcony to get the call. "Oh...alright! Can't wait!" She had a smile on her face, talking to the person on the phone.

"First Miku, now Itsuki..." Mutsumi thought silently as her sister went up to her room. "Looks like someone has a date." She joked, causing Ichika and Miku to drop their heads. "What's up with you, Miku?"

"I...had plans to go out shopping today, but..." She muttered, hiding her head in her arms as she set her head on the table.

"You too? Well, do you want to go together?" Ichika shook her sister slightly. Mutsumi eyed the two, raising an eyebrow.

"Ichika...I'm not letting you out of my sight." She grit her teeth. "Shopping? Mind if I tag along?" She forced a fake smile.

* * *

"Hey, let's grab a bite to eat. It's been some time now." Ichika suggests.

"You hungry Miku?" Mutsumi looks over, seeing Miku still dejected. "What happened? Did you ask someone out today?"

"N-No." Miku said, flustered. "I was just."

"Cancelling plans for no reason? Alright, tell me. Who's the guy?" She leaned in, teasing her sister. "Please, don't let it be him." She wished silently.

"I wonder what Fuutarou-kun is up to today, now that you mention it." Ichika chimes in as she spots a fairly quiet cake shop.

"Honestly, what do you see in him Miku?" She said bluntly, taking a seat across from the two of them.

"He's cool." The shrinking violet blooms slightly, before shrinking into an even smaller form.

"Cool? I'd hardly call a poverty stricken gold-digger cool." She furrows her brows. "He's just in it for the paycheck."

Her eyes narrow, their anger magnified by the shadow cast by her hair in the sunlight. The hatred was palpable enough to give the other two chills. Time seemingly froze in the shop, the stillness unnatural as Mutsumi mulled on her thoughts.

"Why are you so against him, Mutsumi-chan?" Ichika asks sheepishly, receiving a scowl from the sixth.

"Well, I don't trust him. Acting all buddy-buddy like that. They always have something behind the scenes." She scratches her nails against each other. "And they betray you when you trust them the most." She stares down her earing wearing sister.

Miku looks on as Ichika rubs the back of her head, wiping some sweat from her brow. They get some cake before Ichika suggest they watch a movie. It was a zombie flick, a pretty generic plot too.

* * *

"Wait, is that you!?" Mutsumi whispered, sitting in between the others. Ichika responded with a subdued smile and a nod. "I...wow." She smiled back genuinely, the shock breaking through her hatred of the elder sister. The three return to the movie, wincing as Ichika dies and gets zombified.

"Ichika, that was great." Miku said as they walked out of the cinema. Blinded by the light outside, they walked away just as a new set of people entered the building behind them.

"Wait...is that?" Mutsumi caught a glimpse of a ribbon before she was pulled away by the other two. "The plot was kinda generic though. I could've written something better." She says, keeping up with the conversation while having her mind elsewhere.

"Well, I'm just an actress. I don't have a say while they're writing." Ichika chuckles as they stroll through the city.

"Congratulations, you're a professional liar." Mutsumi returns to her scornful ways when they walk past a park.

"Mutsumi, why are you like this?" Ichika asks as they take a seat on a bench. Miku sighs, putting on her headphones and pumping the volume to max.

"Whatever can you mean?" She says sarcastically. "Don't tell me you've forgotten?"

"Forgotten? Forgotten what?" The wind blew Mutsumi's hair as she stood up, obscuring her face from her sisters.

"So you did. Alright, let's get going. I need some new clothes." She walked off, heavy footfalls resonate through the ground as her sisters trailed behind her.

* * *

"Haa...I just don't know when to give up. She wasn't one of them, they're too dumb...wait..." Fuutarou thinks as she watches Yotsuba run around the store to get some clothes. "What if...no. I mean it couldn't have been her. But she's the most probable one out of them." He absentmindedly follows his bunny buddy as she finally holds out something he could buy as a present for her.

"Finally found it~ I've been looking for this." The fourth sister is giddily holding it up, examining the clothes she had picked out. Finally, their date ended with something she wanted.

"Yay! I'm glad. Nino wanted this. So I bet she'll be happy." Or not...

"W-Wait a minute. Yotsuba, what is it that you wanted?" Fuutarou said. The girl stopped, turning around to face him with her best contemplative face.

"Huh? The restaurant, the spa, the movie, the shopping." Yotsuba said, confusion in her face.

"Wrong. The restaurant that was one of Itsuki's favorites, the spa that Miku's a member of, Ichika's movie, and clothes shopping for Nino." He sighs. "None of them involved anything you want."

"Oh you're right! Give me a minute. Let me think...Uesugi-san, just what do I want?" She puts on a goofy laugh.

"It should be around here, right?" Mutsumi asks.

"Yeah, this is the store." Miku says, pulling out her phone to read a text from Nino.

* * *

"I think I found it." Ichika said, holding up the clothes Nino asked to get.

"How do we know if it fits?" Mutsumi asks as Miku walks over and picks out a few hats.

"You forget that we're sextuplets. We have the same body." Ichika says.

"Well, Itsuki and Yotsuba probably..." Mutsumi began muttering as the fourth sister stuck her head out from a changing room.

"You were gonna call me fat like Itsuki! So mean!"

"When did you? Why are you here, Yotsuba?" Mutsumi asks. "Nevermind."

"Guys, what do you think. A fedora or a cap, which would suit Fuutarou better?" Miku walks up to them. Mutsumi smirked, though behind her lips were the gritting of teeth.

"Oooohh someone's in love~" She teases as she takes the cap and puts it on.

"Give me a sec." Yotsuba quickly retreats back into the changing room. "He apparently doesn't wear hats." She says with a chuckle, giving Mutsumi suspicions.

"Anyway, Yotsuba. Can I go in that room?" Ichika asks.

"What? Why? There's nothing in here." The fourth says in a panic.

"Isn't that the point though? You use those to fit clothes. We were out here to get something for Nino." Mutsumi says. "We can fit it for her."

"Then..." Yotsuba mutters.

"If that's the case, I'll try it on." A high pitched voice says, without Yotsuba moving her mouth. Mutsumi chuckles.

"How nice of you. Here. Yotsuba, you're such a scatterbrain." Mutsumi hands over the garment, messing with Yotsuba's ribbon afterwards. "Too easy." She thinks.

* * *

Yotsuba returned wearing the clothes. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when Ichika held out something she was shopping for, asking her to fit it as well. A few minutes of fitting and testing later, the three sisters leave to go to the register.

"So you bought both." Miku notes as Mutsumi places the fedora in her bag, wearing the cap out.

"I like it, okay. Nothing more." She sighs, checking her phone. "You guys head out without me, I'll see you at home." She waves them away, looking at her phone.

* * *

"Hmm, I guess this'll work." She thinks as she enters a restroom. She goes in wearing a plaid button up and jeans that stop just above her ankles. A few minutes pass before she exits wearing a black tee shirt and an orange hoodie, ripped jeans that stop with a flare out at her ankles, a pair of shades and the cap from earlier. She pulls the hood over the cap, looking at her phone again.

She passes by Miku and Ichika meeting up with Nino, who had left home out of boredom. She then came across Itsuki playing with a young, black haired child. "Oh, how cute." She said in passing before she picked up her pace. "What are you two doing?" She muttered to herself, looking at the circle on the map of her phone.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 2 of the revision. As I said before, I will take this series and rewrite this with (hopefully) better pacing. I'll also make some adjustments and add some details here and there, but the main plot will remain the same as the first version.

In regards to that, I think that'll be on the backburner. I'd like to focus on the revision first, making this the focus of the story. The first version will basically act like drafts from now on.


	27. Chapter 37 (ver 2)

"I'm surprised you know a place like this." The stars lit up the sky, watching over the two of them. Fuutarou had his hands on his knees, out of breath trying to escape Yotsuba's siblings. The air was still as they walked towards the swing, conversing with themselves with every step as they boarded the contraption.

"Haha...how childish." Mutsumi mutters silently as she watches from a distance. "Yotsuba..." Seeing her sister smile lifts her spirits a little, making her hide herself in a tiny hut-like play place behind the swings to watch the two of them. "She's so happy...does she know that she's being used?" She asks herself, her attention shifting to the poverty-stricken boy beside her sister. "Fuutarou-san, how dare you? I know you're just in it for the money, but do you need to manipulate them this much?"

"Despicable."

* * *

Mutsumi left just as Fuutarou lost one of his shoes trying something on the swings. On her walk home, she pondered her question from earlier. The night was cold, so she was glad to be wearing a hoodie at least. "They know he's just in it for the money, right? At least Nino does, I think." She thinks aloud as she turns a corner, finding a group of friends walking home from a shopping spree. A small pang of envy filled her chest momentarily, but she dismissed it. "Wait, that one was Nino, right?" Asking herself silently, she arrives home and calls the elevator to the 30th floor.

"Where were you?" Her sister answered the door, a concerned face greeting her. Her hair was long and she was wearing nothing but a towel, still somewhat wet from their evening bath.

"I was out on a walk..." Mutsumi scanned her. "Long hair...so it can't be Ichika or Yotsuba. But..." The fact dawned on her like lightning striking the waves. "I can't tell."

"Well, have you seen Yotsuba? She still hasn't come home." She asked just as the intercom rang them up again. "Never mind."

"Hey sis..." The sister turns, getting a hair dryer and turning it on.

"What is it?" She yells over the noise.

"It's...nothing, I'm going to my room. Goodnight..." She ponders for a bit. "Nino." With that, the door to her room was shut.

"Well, she hasn't kept in touch, I was hoping it wasn't the case. She...can't tell us apart." The sister says, her hair dry and her ahoge sprouting as she walks up to her room, the one between Mutsumi's and Yotsuba's.

* * *

"I have to protect them. People like him are only trouble. They're..." She mutters to herself, her fatigue finally coming to her after tracking those two in the afternoon. Sleep takes her as a memory shows itself to her.

"Mutsumi! Don't go!" Standing before her, five children wearing the same clothes and with the same hair. Their faces twisted with grief, tears rolling down every detail that they shared

"Please! Don't leave us too!" To her side, her step-father. He seemed to be biting his lip as he gestured and turned around.

"Mutsumi! Come back!" Mutsumi followed after, a look of powerlessness on her own face.

"Mutsumi!" She turned, eyes flowing with tears. Her vision clears as she is left stunned and in awe.

The children, her sisters, have all grown; their visage blurred and shrouded in a fog. "Welcome home." A voice said as robotic as an actual machine. She felt something in her chest, a feeling that she hadn't felt in a while: pure, unbridled disgust.

"Of course she wouldn't be happy to see me. Ichika, right?" She turned to the fog, seeing one of the figures come into focus slightly. Her face still veiled in the mist, but a small glint shone where her right ear is.

* * *

"Mutsumi, let's go." Another figure says.

"Go where? Who are you?" She asks.

"Are you really their sister?" A voice cuts through everything. Still blurry but without the fog that surrounds her sisters, Fuutarou walks up. He stations himself between her and her siblings. "Come on. Like Yotsuba said we have somewhere to be." They all turned, walking away as the fog spread thicker than before. She reached out, her voice desperate and angry.

"I'm going to stop you before it's too late. I won't let them get hurt when you..."

"Mutsumi! Come on, let's play!" A new voice said, different from the others. As Fuutarou and her sisters vanished, Mutsumi turned to it's origin. "We're going shopping again today. Do you want to come?" The voice spoke, in a language neither Fuutarou, nor her sisters would understand.

"Not again! I'm not falling for that again." Mutsumi replied, her accent changing slightly as she swapped languages. "You...you're just using me! You lied to me, you all did!" Screaming in confusion, her breathing grew raspy as the voice chuckled as it faded away. "I thought I could trust you!"

* * *

Mutsumi shot up from her bed, a cold sweat making her want to want to take a bath. As beads of water dripped down her head, she clutched her chest. "I...not again. They're gone..." She says to herself, grinding her teeth and biting her lip. Getting up and grabbing a bottle from her desk, she heads down to the bathroom.

"Mutsumi-chan. Good evening." The eldest says, staying up late to look at some papers. Ichika's hairs prickle a little under Mutsumi's cold gaze. Mutsumi paused for a moment before continuing on her way.

Entering the bathroom and looking at herself in the mirror, she holds her fingers up to her right ear. "I can't take them both on, I won't get anything done with my attention divided." She thinks, holding a pill in each hand. Her eyes dart back and forth between them. "I'll deal with Ichika later. That guy, Fuutarou-san, I won't lose to him. I can't let him have his way. He's just using them."

* * *

The next day, classes returned. Fuutarou seemed to be sneaking glances at her throughout the day, which she returned with glares and an occasional flipped bird. Itsuki, as well, seemed to be keeping an eye on her, her face twisted with the process of thinking. "Mutsumi. There's something I want to ask you." Recess started off with Fuutarou calling out to her in the hallway.

"What do you want, Fuutarou-san? Forfeiting on our bet?" Greeting him with clenched fist and chained up irritation, she forces out a smile. "If so, I'll call dad right away." Mutsumi reached for her pocket, but Fuutarou grabbed her by her wrist.

"It's not that. I just want to ask you so-"

"Don't touch me!" Mutsumi grabbed onto his collar, pushing him up against the wall. "That was surprisingly easy." She chuckled silently as his fragility.

"Sorry, but..."

"Shouldn't you be worrying about keeping your job? I'm going to study. Don't follow me." Mutsumi shook him and pushed him against the wall again, leaving him in the hallway.

"Uesugi-san, are you okay?"

* * *

On her way to the library, she had run into Nino and Itsuki. The former trying to convince the star wearing one to join her for a movie after school. "Mutsumi. Do you want to join me? Itsuki doesn't want to go, and I have an extra ticket." Nino offered, but Mutsumi raised her hand in refusal.

"I have to study. I'm not letting that guy be your tutor anymore." Filled with jealousy, she sat down silently.

"Good luck. Mutsumi, you better win." Nino suddenly turned serious, giving the fifth sister chills.

"Why do you two want Uesugi-kun out anyway?"

"He's just in it for the money." The both of them replied, as if stating the obvious. "I don't trust him. I know his type, they leave once they get what they want. There's no lengths they wouldn't go for a few extra zeros on their next salary." Mutsumi added, opening a Japanese literature book. "By the way, how are you guys going to study?"

"Uesugi-kun said he was going to make us some reviewers."

"Do you think he'll actually do it? I wouldn't be surprised if he prioritized his pay over actually doing his job." Mutsumi countered. "The only person you can rely on is yourself. I learned that the hard way."

"Let's go Nino. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

* * *

Recess ended without much interference after that point, letting her read through not only this semester, but half of the next semester's lessons. Heading back to the classroom, Fuutarou looked up to glance at her before returning to a paper on his desk. Itsuki was copying some of his notes from the previous class, waving to her before their attention was grabbed by their teacher. Their classes passed as an afterthought, each of the three of them focused on something else entirely.

"What's up sis?" Mutsumi asks as she exits the room for lunch. Confronted by one of her long haired sisters, the two stood at the doorway. "It can't be Itsuki, she's behind me in her seat. So it's either Nino or Miku, right?" She thought, trying to think of as many ways as possible to avoid saying names.

"Do you have plans later?" The sister spoke, a hint of fear in her voice. Mutsumi's hand twitched, almost instinctually, and she furrowed her brows. Reaching for her sister's head, she put her hand on her hair.

"I don't even know why you'd need this. Ichika." With a scowl and a slow, menacing pull, the wig came off to reveal the eldest sister. "How can I...huh, I guess gramps was right." She walked past her sister, heading down to the cafeteria to get her food. "But he never told us that **_hatred_** works too."

"Maybe you were just imagining things Itsuki."

"Maybe..."

* * *

She ordered some karaage and udon, sitting next to Yotsuba who was already eating. "You really want to beat Uesugi-san, huh?" The fourth sister comments. Mutsumi doesn't reply, pulling out some flashcards and reviewing.

"I'm getting Deja Vu." Itsuki says, setting her tray on the table. "Uesugi-kun was doing this when I first met him."

"Don't lump me in with the likes of that lowlife. I'd rather die." Without even looking up, she speaks harshly.

"That's just...wow." Even Yotsuba was stunned at the hostility, her optimistic aura unable to combat it.

"Be quiet. I'm trying to study. I'm not going to stop until he's gone. It's for the better if people like him stay away from us."

"People like him? What do you think Uesugi-san is like?" Yotsuba asks, rolling up the sleeves of her track jacket as she started on her soup.

"Like everyone else that knows who we are. They butter us up, then leave once they get what they want. Most of the time, it's money." Flipping through, she doesn't even look away from her cards as she slurps down her noodles. "Plus, that act he's putting on is getting on my nerves. Manipulating people, betraying their trust is the absolute worst." She mumbles with her mouth full, her words uninterpretable.

"Uesugi-san isn't like that!" Yotsuba suddenly clenched her fist, dragging one of Mutsumi's flashcards with her fingers.

"Care to explain why? Yotsuba." Mutsumi leaned in closer. "Or don't. I already know. I've never forgotten that night." She whispered into the ribbon wearing one's ear.

"Then why? Why don't you trust him?" She whispered back.

"Other than what I've said? Time. He's a different person now." Staring into her sister's blue eyes with her own, she saw no fear nor anger. She saw...regret in Yotsuba's eyes. "Even you guys are. Don't think that just because you were friends before, you'll be all buddy-buddy after school."

"I'm sure that if you get to know him, then you'll-" Yotsuba tried a different angle, but was shot down with Mutsumi's next statement.

"Mutsumi, you've changed quite a lot yourself." Itsuki murmurs into her sandwich between bites. This entire conversation had mostly been held in whispers between the other two, yet Itsuki had kept an ear for it; hearing only of how Fuutarou had changed, apparently.

"Not gonna happen. Better safe than sorry." Mutsumi finishes her food, pulling out her phone as it vibrates in her pocket. "I know from experience."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks Jellyjace for reviewing the draft before I released it. Thanks Yotsubrain for talking with me and giving me advice from time to time.

Odd question. I currently have an idea for my own story that I want to turn into a book, I only have one chapter thought up. Would it be better if I make it into a comic (can't draw), or into a novel (meaning I need to write think of the rest of the plot before I look for a publisher)?


	28. Chapter 38 (ver 2)

"Hey, this is Mutsumi." Holding it up to her ear, Mutsumi answers the call as the elder half of the Nakano sisters join them. "Dad? Today? Uh huh? Okay." With a sigh, she hangs up and stands up to return to the classroom.

"Uesugi-kun. Aren't you going to eat?" Someone says from the other side of the door. Peeking inside, Mutsumi could see it was their history teacher just from looking at his shiny scalp. "You might make it in time if you go now."

Fuutarou doesn't verbally reply, instead just nodding with a smile before going back to his work. Before him was a textbook, a math book with simplified equations. "Still using that? I've got our bet in the bag." Mutsumi tries taunting him as she enters.

"How about you...nevermind." Fuutarou's anger flares up as he turns to meet her face, his fists opening once he sees her blue eyes. "Don't mind me. I'm trying to work." Dismissive, he sits back down and picks up his pencil. It was at this moment that Mutsumi saw his notebook, not filled with notes and tips but with pages and her sisters' names. As he scans the next page, he pauses for a moment before checking it's number to copy it along with adding a tag for Nino. He was halfway through the notebook at this point, Mutsumi could assume the earlier pages were filled similarly. "Will I make it in time?" He mutters under his breath.

"Why? It's like he doesn't even care about our bet? Does he not want to keep his job?" Mutsumi thinks to herself, taking her seat in the back of the class. Itsuki comes in soon after, accompanied by the ringing of the bell. "Hey, Itsuki. I'll be home late today."

"Again? Why?" Her sister replies, wiping some crumbs from her sweater vest.

"Dad. I have a check up." The youngest rubs her arms, adjusting her honeycomb patterned arm sleeves.

"Are you going to get him fired early?"

"..." Mutsumi sneaks a glance at the tutor, who has pulled out a second note book for the class while keeping the first and the textbook nearby. "If dad asks about my grades, then I'll tell him. Otherwise, I'll stick to my word."

* * *

"Top floor. Farthest door on the hallway to your left." A nurse says as Mutsumi leans against the reception desk. "You're the chief's daughter, yes?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Mutsumi just walks away, pressing the button to call the elevator. The smell of medicine and bad food in the air, coming from the carts that were being rolled around. Off in one corner, a young girl with a smile on her face as she holds her mother's hand which was frail but the woman herself seemed healthy. Coming out of the elevator, a man in his early adult hood with his head hung low, muttering something about his father as he wipes his eyes. Mutsumi watches stoically, removing her arm sleeves and stuffing them in her bag. "Almost..." She has a faint smile as she stares at her arms, pale and lanky.

"Mutsumi-kun, you're late." His back facing her as he looks into a filing cabinet, Maruo says as his daughter enters. "Remove your makeup."

Getting a towel, Mutsumi vigorously rubs it against her face. Turning paler as the cloth is stained, Mutsumi takes a seat as the doctor starts her evaluation. "Mutsumi-kun, are you adjusting well?"

"Well enough, I suppose."

"I see. Good." The silence was unnerving. It continued on for minutes. "How are you with the tutor?"

"He..." Mutsumi pauses.

"Fuutarou wouldn't do that!"

"Uesugi-san isn't like that!"

"Why? Why do they want him around so badly?" Mutsumi thinks silently, remembering Miku and Yotsuba's emotional faces and words. "...and I haven't exactly talked much. Though he was a little surprised when I arrived." Mutsumi lied. "Well, he seems to be planning something. So I won't play my hand unless I have to."

"That's quite surprising. I can assure that he is capable as a tutor. He managed to get all of your sisters to pass midterms, Uesugi-kun has done more than I expected him to." Maruo coldly says. "He's applying himself to this situation, and he's doing it well."

"I...see" Mutsumi mutters, putting on her arm sleeves and pulling out a small makeup kit. "How am I?"

"According to the reports, you were a lot frailer last month compared to today. You should be able to stop taking your medicine after one more bottle." Maruo fixes some papers on his desk, writing something on a note for Mutsumi. "Even then, I will continue to call you here regularly."

Mutsumi leaves the office, going down the elevator. Walking past the strangers in the hospital, she walks down the street. "I need answers. I wonder who I can ask." She walks past the school, hearing people pant by the side of the gate; an unmistakable ribbon popping up from behind a wall.

* * *

"You think you'll have time to study? Your helping of the team might make you fail." Mutsumi waits by the girls' locker room, not wanting to go inside and disturb the team. Yotsuba is changing inside, her ribbon being handed over to Mutsumi.

"I know Uesugi-san will teach me. So I should be fine." Yotsuba gasps for air as her head pops out of the collar of her vest.

"And if he can't. He's busy studying for himself. I've seen your grades; I don't think you can do it on your own."

"That's mean. But, I'll be fine." Yotsuba tries to reassure her younger sister, but Mutsumi isn't having it.

"Everyone'll be studying on their own time, even...Ichika. If you keep helping out the team, you'll be left behind." She says with a sterner voice, her hands somewhere near her head.

"..."

"Yotsuba?" Mutsumi leans her head in, adorned with Yotsuba's ribbon. "Did I say something?"

"Oh!" The genki jumps in shock. "No. I just remembered something."

"Riiiight? I'll be waiting by the stairs." Mutsumi returns the ribbon as the track captain Eba enters the lockers with an enthusiastic smile.

* * *

"Fuck! I got sidetracked." Scratching her arms angrily, Mutsumi remembers what she wanted to talk with her sister about as she leans against the railing.

"Mutsumi!" Speaking of that sister, she calls out with an arm out. Tired from the day's laps, she slings her bag over her shoulder as she approaches Mutsumi. "Itsuki and Nino were watching a movie, let's meet up with them."

"Actually, Yotsuba. Can you tell me more about him?" They begin walking in the beaming sunlight. There was a light breeze that cooled off the tired runner as they walked towards a movie theatre.

"What? Uesugi-san? Why?"

"Just curious. What kind of guy is he?" Mutsumi asks. "Those pages. Does he actually still plan on teaching them even with our bet?" Flashes of earlier that day come back to her. "Do you think he's just in it for the money?"

"Fuuta...Uesugi-san isn't that kind of person. Sure, he probably was at the start, but I think there's something else there now."

"I see...I hope you're right." Clutching the side of her head, the youngest sister starts to think about the tutor. "It can't be right, can it? There's no way he'd keep this up if he wasn't paid, right?" She thinks before biting her lip. "Stop it! You're second guessing yourself! Pull it together and get him fired! He's just..."

"Are you okay?" Yotsuba takes hold of Mutsumi's hand, which has drifted to the front of her face. "You're pale."

"I'm fine, I think. I'll go home without you guys. Can you girls get me a roll of electrical tape?" She lies, adjusting her arm sleeves and putting on the cap she bought. Yotsuba nods, waving Mutsumi away as the sixth starts walking home. "See you later."

* * *

"There's no way a girl your age wouldn't be lonely without a mother." Muffled, Fuutarou's voice could barely be heard from the other side of door.

"Ugh, he's here. I wonder who he's talking to." She silently opens the door, setting her bag aside for a moment.

"Don't try to play the role of a grim adult, it's fine for you to just be selfish like a brat."

"I hope it's not...her. She doesn't stop at selfish." Mutsumi slowly bends down to take off her shoes.

"Fuutarou. Go out with me." Miku's voice comes through. She sounded serious.

"What?"

"Go out with me? What are you saying? That's not right, is it?" Fuutarou replied, his voice intense. "Marry me."

"Alright what the fuuu-ahhh hello little girl." Mutsumi rushes around the corner, catching herself at the sight of the child. "What were you doing?"

"We're playing house. I just got married to Miku." With Fuutarou's words, Mutsumi shifts her eyes to the third sister who was harboring a look of disappointment. Ichika leaned over Miku, the two conversing in whispers while the child plays with Fuutarou.

"I...see. So who are you playing?"

"He's playing my papa."

"Your papa? But he just got married. Where's your mama?"

"Mama left with the man she had an affair with." There was a silence after the young girl's statement.

"I-Is that still pretend?" Mutsumi asks her sisters, who don't reply. "Okay then. What's your name?"

"Kiku."

"Well, Kiku-chan." Mutsumi pulls a chair to her and sits down on it. "How do you feel about your mama?"

"I hate her."

"Why?" Mutsumi asks, a small smile on her face.

"Because she left, and then papa had a rough time."

"Well, Kiku-chan. Not everyone in this world is a nice person." Mutsumi glares at Fuutarou. "Some people will just take and take, taking until you have nothing else to give them. You know what they do after that? When you become unnecessary to them."

Kiku's fist clenches and shakes. She looks up at Mutsumi, eyes filled with anger and tears. "They leave. Like mama."

"Right. That's why yo-"

"But, that doesn't mean you have to act all serious." Fuutarou bends down to be level with Kiku. "Because you can always start again. You can be necessary to someone else, someone that will thank you. So you shouldn't be cold to others." Fuutarou looks to Mutsumi with a small smile. "So you should stop acting like you don't need other people. Sure, being with family is fine, but wouldn't you also like having some friends?"

"How ironic, coming from the person who ate lunch all alone." Itsuki says as the other sextuplets get home. Yotsuba tosses a small black cylinder towards Mutsumi.

"Thanks." Mutsumi says before going up the stairs. "Kiku-chan, remember..." She opens her door. "They take and they take and they take, 'til they take everything from you."

With a click, her door locks and leaves her isolated from everyone else. "Kiku-chan. Don't listen to her. She's just...overly suspicious." Ichika huffs, something finally snapping in her head. "She's just...rude."

"Uesugi-kun. We're going to be reviewing tomorrow, right?" Itsuki asks, making Fuutarou remember something.

"Right. I'll be going now. I still have to make the reviewers." He says his farewell and picks up his things on his way out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mutsumi quickly turns on a small set of speakers and plays a song she got into in her time overseas. Mumbling the lyrics that she's come to know by heart, she pulls out a box of supplies and gets set up on her desk.

"...Don't know where it goes, but it's home to me and I...hmmm hmmm hmm..." She pulls out a small cord and sets her phone down to get solder and her iron. She looks at the tape they bought for her, finding wire that was as similar in hue to it. "Tracker number 2, coming up." She thinks as she reaches into a drawer for a pair of goggles. It takes her twenty minutes to complete wiring it all to a small chip, and an additional ten to copy the code over and set it to have a unique tracer on her phone app.

"You like locking yourself away, don't you?" Ichika asks as Mutsumi finally leaves her room. "Do you really hate me that much?" Her voice sinister and cold, much like the one Mutsumi uses when talking to her.

"If I do? There's nothing you can really do about it, isn't there?" Staring her down, Mutsumi walks to behind her seat. "Where are the others?"

"My manager rang up to get Kiku back home. They didn't want to leave her side." Ichika leans her head back to finally look at Mutsumi, her lips curled in anger. "We're just sick of people leaving us too soon, you know."

"Then you should worry about Fuutarou-kun, 'cause I'm not leaving."

"How can I be sure? After all, that plane came as a shock to us but you seemed eager to get us out of your sight."

"No. Just you." Mutsumi took steps towards Ichika as the door opened. "Watch your back, snake."

"Deserter." Ichika replies as they both put on smiles as their sisters reenter the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, 7 goodbyes is coming up. Gonna split that up based on story points I think would make good end points per chapter. Also, looks like the current arc ends with 98; expect an update to the first version soon after 99. I want to wait for confirmation of the arc's end before doing anything.

Sorry for not updating in a while, school finally started eating my time up.


	29. Chapter 39 (ver 2)

"I'm heading out now." Mutsumi slung a black drawstring bag over her shoulder. "Anyone need anything?" The sixth sister reached for the door, intending to go out to get more supplies for her little creations. It was only yesterday that Kiku was over, and only yesterday when Ichika finally revealed her true colors.

"Nothing really. If you bump into Uesugi-kun, can you tell him that he's running late." Itsuki walks up to the doorway, setting herself down to wait for their tutor. "It's almost time for our study session and we've managed to gather everyone." She says as the sound of the door swinging open is followed by her sister's footsteps. Mutsumi turns to face her.

"Figures. People like him only stay so long as they have something to gain. It was only a matter of time until..." Walking backwards, Mutsumi's train of thought was stopped by something touching the bottom of her shoe. Turning to look at it, she finds a familiar black haired tutor lying face down in the hallway. "Fuutarou-san!? Itsuki, get Yotsuba!" She turns him over, finding his eyes devoid of life. Leaning into his chest, she hears his pulse, along with a quiet snore.

"Uesugi-kun? What's wrong? Is he?"

"He's alive. Just asleep." Mutsumi sighs, winding her arm up before slapping the tutor awake. "Oi!"

"Huh? Oh. I must've done it again. I was so focused on studying that before I knew it, the sun was up."

"What's with this guy? All that just for some money?" Mutsumi thinks to herself as she gets up. "You're late already."

"Don't rub it in, I get it okay?" He smiles with a slight twinge of irritation.

"Whatever. Be thankful that I started teaching them while they waited for you. They should be..."

* * *

"Let go Miku!" Nino yelled, grabbing onto one side of...something? Fuutarou looked at it in awe for a moment, trying to realize what was coiled and pulled taut between the two sisters' arms. "You've had it for the past hour!"

"Mutsumi gave it to me! I'm solving it!" Miku pulled her arm closer. Both of their arms were wrapped in a metal coil painted green, with sections exposing a black liquid. The tips of their fingers reached a small orb made of the same metal, with levers and switches that were the size of pinheads. The entire device, and by extension their forearms, was encased in a clear plastic tube with elastic bands to keep it in place, the only openings other than the arm holes was a small hole that faced a red button on the sphere.

"What are you doing?" Fuutarou asked, handing his things to Itsuki to inspect the contraption. "What is this?"

"I would like to ask you the same question. When did you have time to make so many, Uesugi-kun?" Itsuki caught everyone's attention as she gazed into his bag. The whole room went silent as she pulled out an encyclopedia's worth of paper, all tinted with guide questions.

"Well, it's not fair if you guys are the only ones trying your hardest. I've got to set an example." He sighed.

"What the hell? How?" Mutsumi thought to herself, scanning the boy and stopping at the sight of his eyebags. "All night? He spent all night making these? I...don't believe it. It's a fluke, they're probably not even good review sheets." Her hand drifted to her face. She murmured as she pressed the red button and released her sisters from her puzzle game. "Fuutarou-san, do you have an extra copy for me?"

"You're joining us now?" Ichika asked, hiding her annoyance. There, for a fraction of a second, Mutsumi saw her eye twitch as the two stared each other down.

"I have to make sure he's teaching you correctly. Plus, I want to gauge if he's a threat."

"A threat?" Miku, Yotsuba, and Itsuki all shared the thought. "Is she going to kill him?" They worried as their tutor handed her a sixth of the papers.

* * *

"Tch! These cover most of the exam's topics. No! He must've asked a teacher for a study guide and rearranged them to make these." Mutsumi scans the paper in her hands. "But there's just one thing...one thing keeping me from focusing." Looking to her opposite at the table, she meets the gaze of her sister. Her attention gets focused on Ichika, blocking out any stimuli.

"So, Mutsumi. Is he up to your standards?" Ichika asks, tightly clutching her pencil as Miku's hand reaches for an eraser nearby.

"Perhaps." A sick grin curls on Mutsumi's face. "Fuutarou-san, can I see one of your notebooks? There's something I want to double check." She lied. "There has to be something. Something he used, he couldn't have printed all these in a night!" Page after page, row after row, all filled with the same notes she's seen him write down. Her teeth were grinding against each other, causing Ichika to snicker to herself.

"Something wrong? Not turning out as you expected, _little sis_?"

"It's nothing important, _onee-san_." She kept reading his notes, completely immersed and catching some facts that she missed on her own review. Her vision and hearing tunneling into it, she didn't even notice Nino leave the table in a rage until Fuutarou slammed his arm on the stack of papers on the table.

* * *

"Damn...this set is going to waste." Fuutarou grunted, clearly frustrated by something that passed the youngest sister's attention.

"You were going to set an example, weren't you? I'm counting on you." Itsuki's words accompanied Fuutarou's footsteps as he chased after the second sister.

"Fuutarou-san, you should just give up. There's nothing you can do. There's nothing someone like you could do, you don't have it in you." Mutsumi taunted, but it fell on deaf ears. Fuutarou had started talking to Nino, stopping the girl on the stairs.

"Shut up. What do you know?" Nino snapped. "What gives you the right to lecture me? You're just a hired tutor. An outsider." Nino's anger flared up like a grease fire, causing Fuutarou to recoil and retreat slightly. One of her sisters came to his side, however.

"Here. Fuutarou made these for us." Miku stood against Nino's anger. "Take them."

"So what if he made a problem set?" Nino clenched her fist, her arm trembling. "I don't..." Her eyes stared down at Miku, as if looking like a stranger. "...need these."

"True enough. I'm sure I can teach her this in a day..." Mutsumi chuckled, crumpling her share up and tossing them aside. She reaches for her bag again as her sisters' eyes are glued to the scene, trying to calm everyone down.

* * *

"Nino." Miku's tone shifted, though the change was minute. It now held a small note of...anger. "Pick them up." Mutsumi had stood up, adjusting the sleeves of her hoodie.

"Don't be conned by these scraps of paper. He was even late today. Giving us something like this..." There was a sound, a very distinct sound. Nino had ripped up some paper, but Mutsumi couldn't care less. "Give me a break! If you think this counts as teaching, then you're sorely mistaken!" Mutsumi had a smug grin, unseen to everyone else. She was about to get her shoes when a loud resounding sound stops time.

"Nino. Apologize." Itsuki stepped up, her hand hovering in the air near Nino's face. Mutsumi was stunned, watching them unravel their restraints. Nino retaliated with a slap of her own.

"Itsuki... What's gotten into you..." Nino's fuse had burnt up, unleashing her pent up enmity with the tutor onto her sister.

"This problem set is something that Uesugi-kun made just for us." Mutsumi stood, mortified at what was transpiring before her. Her feet felt robotic as she returned to sit with her sisters. Itsuki, her voice and tone oddly familiar, was trying to put Nino in her place.

"Why? He's just a tutor. Why are they siding with him? He's just a gold digger; he's not family!" Her mind was shook to its core. "Wait...he's penniless..."

"He has neither a printer nor a photocopier..."

"Unbelievable. I..I refuse to believe this!" Mutsumi held up one of her crumpled pages.

"I was astonished." Itsuki said.

"No...it's true." Mutsumi muttered.

"Everything was handwritten." The two youngest sisters said in unison, the elder's tone serious and stern; the younger's awestruck and distraught.

* * *

Her mind froze, much like her body had while watching her sisters fight. "Why...why..." Her lips trembled as Fuutarou packed his things and left for the day. Nino and Itsuki both shut themselves in their rooms. "He's just...in it for the money...why did you guys..." She had sat herself down just as Itsuki had stridden out of the door. "How...did things end up like this?"

"Mutsumi...you believe me right?" Nino puts a hand on her shoulder, lit by the light of the sunset. Mutsumi felt dazed, trying to process everything. "Mutsumi. Make him go away...protect us..." Nino leans in, whispering one more thing into Mutsumi's ear before walking past her.

"...I'll try." Mutsumi crumples the paper in her hands. "I...need more information." She says to herself as the door shuts.

* * *

"You too? Leaving again Mutsumi?" Ichika asked as a cloud covered the moon.

"There's something I have to do. Something only I can do." Tying her hair up and tucking it into her hood, Mutsumi felt her sister's hands clutching onto her arms. "Don't try to stop me. I'm...I'm going to get them back."

"Mutsumi...come back, okay? We can't lose you too." Ichika whispered as Mutsumi left their home and pulled out her phone, following a blip on her map.

"To hell with the bet, to hell with everything!" Mutsumi broke into a sprint, ducking into alleys and taking every shortcut she could see. "I'm not letting you two go." She stopped to catch her breath, holding herself up against a street light in the slums. "I'm here." She looked as the door to an old, rundown café opened.

"I'm heading out for some fresh air. Don't wait for me." Fuutarou said, stepping out and letting the door shut behind him. Or it would've if Mutsumi hadn't put a cloth in to jam the lock and let herself in.

"Fuutarou. You brought your keys right? Raiha and I'll be heading to sleep soon." An older voice, probably that of Fuutarou's father, said from a room to her right. Fuutarou gave an audible, response that sounded like he did.

"Time to scout for something...anything. Why do my sisters like you so much, Fuutarou-san?" Mutsumi thought, sneaking around the house and finding his kin sitting on futons. A light haired man was combing through a familiar young girl's black hair. "...he really does need the money." She thought as she looked about the home and its inhabitants.

"Do you think something happened with the Nakanos? Onii-san looked different when he came home." The girl asked.

"Probably. But knowing him, he's probably already thinking of something to fix it." Her father replied, tucking the both of them in.

"Him...he's trying to fix it?" Mutsumi put her hand to her lips in thought. "Let's see if that's true." She thought as she left the home and walked through the biting cold night.

* * *

"Yotsuba? You went out looking for them too?" Mutsumi passed by the park, finding her sister on the swings.

"I...yeah." The rabbit replied, her ribbon falling to her face as the momentum carrying her stopped and she was left standing on the still seat.

"I think you should head home soon. The other two are going to worry. Tell them I'll look for just a little longer." Mutsumi clutched the chain with her hand. "Yotsuba. I promise. Nobody else is leaving, I'll make sure of it."

"Do you remember what mom said?" Yotsuba asked, looking up at the night sky.

"What's important isn't where we are, but that the six of us are together." The two said simultaneously before sending each other off with a wave.

* * *

"Hey." Mutsumi said, closing the door behind her.

"So, how'd it go?" Her sister asked, sitting in a chair facing away from her.

"I need more information before I can think of a plan. Specifically, about Fuutarou-san." Mutsumi walked over, picking up something from a nearby table and handing them over.

"What do you want to know?" Her sister asked, tying her butterfly ribbons into her hair and sipping a cup of black tea.


	30. Chapter 40 (ver 2)

Fuutarou woke up the next day, his phone showing three notifications as it lit up his hand. He hurriedly got ready, adding a long sleeved sweater to his usual attire. "Miku." He said to the girl waiting at the entrance of the building.

"Sorry for calling you out on a Sunday." The headphone wearing sister replied, taking off the device and pausing her music. Her face was filled with worry, much like Fuutarou's own.

"What are the other five doing? What happened afterwards?"

"Things calmed down after you left, but Mutsumi was stuck like how you saw her for a while. Then the two of them left, Nino and Itsuki I mean. Yotsuba and Mutsumi went to look for them, but only Yotsuba came home." Miku said, looking off into the distance. "I hope they're safe."

"Let's talk inside. It's getting hot." Fuutarou spoke, wiping sweat off of his face that he'd gained in his panicked run over. The two of them entered the house, continuing their conversation.

"So there's only three of you here? Where are the other two?" Asking as he took a seat, he looked around the empty home.

"Ichika has work and Yotsuba's in school to help some people out." A voice said from above them, emerging from the sixth room. "More importantly, you better fix this Fuutarou-san. It's your fault that this happened." They all went silent as Mutsumi stepped out of the room, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she rolled down her sleeves. "You have a plan right?"

"Mutsumi? When did you get home?" The two asked.

"Answer me. Do either of you have a plan?" Her voice was firm, strict, straight to her point. The two sat in silence as she roamed down to the kitchen. "I'll take that as a sign that you don't. How disappointing." She glared as she drank something from the fridge. "Get out of my house!"

* * *

The two of them headed out, Miku following after Fuutarou got kicked out by the sixth sister. "Mutsumi. You're making this harder than it has to be." Fuutarou says as the sixth sister slams the door in their face.

"Just shut up!" Mutsumi yelled from the other side. "Just go away!"

"Okay then. Miku, let's look for them. Let's not waste time." Fuutarou hung his head, walking up to the elevator and turning his back to the door to the apartment.

"Fuutarou. About you and Mutsumi. Are you worried that you might actually lose your job? She hates your guts." Miku was flustered, her voice shaking.

"Let's not talk about that. Right now, we need to worry about Nino and Itsuki." The doors close as footsteps could be heard heading back inside of the apartment.

"Look for them. Do you think they'll come with you?" Mutsumi chuckles, closing the door behind her. "I'd like to see you try." Changing clothes and hiding her face, she catches up with them soon, finding them near the point of collapse. She keeps her distance, blending in to the crowd.

"I can't go on." Miku cried out. "I didn't want to do this."

Mutsumi and Fuutarou looked at her as she asked a crowd if they saw someone with their face. "Right...we could've done that from the start..." They both let the idea pass over their heads. An old lady gave them directions to Nino's hotel.

"Nino. There's no way she'll listen..." She mutters as she starts moving to the hotel, taking shortcuts and coming up to Nino's room a few minutes before the others.

* * *

The night before, Mutsumi read a text on her phone and knocked on a door. "What will it take for you to come back?" Mutsumi asked as she sat on the bed, her sister finishing her tea and fixing her clothes.

"Get him fired. Make him quit. I just want him gone. He's...they're all strangers to me now." Nino looks out the window at the night sky, the moonlight lighting up her face yet casting a shadow on her eyes.

"They'll be looking for you two tomorrow. I overheard Miku asking the others before I left. I'll see what I can do. Stay safe, Nino-nee." Mutsumi sat up, leaving the room with a soft wave of her hands. "I...I'll make his disappear."

* * *

Nino's face was shocked when the two of them showed up. "How did you get in?" Mutsumi overheard, standing a inside Nino's hotel room out of view of the others.

Miku wearing a disguise as to not tip the security off to their genetic deception. "They opened the door when I told them I forgot my key."

"What crappy security!" She stomped towards them, grabbing the handle of the door to slam it shut, but Fuutarou stuck his hand in the way.

"Give it up Fuutarou-san. She hates you. I wish there was another way, but unless you know something I don't then-" Mutsumi thought.

"Come on Nino. I thought you loved living with everyone more than anything else. And that you loved your sisters more than everyone else." Fuutarou said.

Mutsumi closed her eyes. Memories began flashing in her head.

* * *

"Mutsumi! Come on, let's take a picture!" Itsuki said, putting on her stars as they all rode the boat back from their grandfather's place.

"Does it really matter? There's already five of you. Will losing one make any diff-"

"Of course it matters! Nobody gets left behind!" Nino grabbed her hands, pulling her into frame as their mother held a camera towards them. The picture taken, their mom handed it to Nino, who was the most excited for it. "Let's be like this forever!" She yelled as she put her hand out with the pinky and thumb extended.

* * *

"He...knows her...at least a part of her, but why? What does he gain from this? What's his plan?" She thinks as she looks at him trying his best to get Nino back, to which he fails.

"It's your fault everything ended up like this! I wish you had never come!" Nino's words were angry, yes, but they were earnest. Mutsumi mulled on them.

"Well, she's not wrong but..." She stops as Nino's eyes focus on something.

* * *

"Hey, give that back!" Nino says as she snatches something from Fuutarou's arm, but Mutsumi can't really see what exactly. "It would be much better if Kintarou was our tutor instead of you. Where is he now? Let me see him." Nino says.

"Kintarou? Great, another one." She groans as Miku looks as confused as she is.

"I...can't do that." Fuutarou says. That was the last thing that caught her attention before she hears Nino calling up security. Defeated, the two of them walk out. Mutsumi follows behind them after waving goodbye to Nino, overhearing their discussion about Itsuki. "She left without her wallet?" He asks as he calls it quits for today, his face showing deep thought. "Where could she be?" He murmurs as he walks home with his head in his hands.

"Fuutarou? Are you feeling okay?" Miku asks, opening a green can.

"I'm just worried. It **is **Itsuki we're talking about..." His face was melancholic as they reached a crossroads. "She must be starving."

"Fuutarou-san..." Mutsumi watched on as he crossed the street, heading for his house. "Stop with the act. There's no way." Mutsumi says, taking some candy from her bag. "Fuutarou-san...you don't really care about her. This, this is just a farce." She thinks silently as Miku walks past her, not noticing that she just passed her sister. She follows behind Fuutarou, changing into yet another disguise, mostly black and dark blue to help her blend into the night. Much like before, she sneaks into his house after people turn their back towards the door.

* * *

"That's the smell of curry, right? Can you put some in a Tupperware?" He asks his sister.

"Huh, why?" The child replies. Mutsumi hid in a nearby room, the intoxicating smell of food seeping through the gaps.

"There's just something worrying me." He says as they walk further into the home.

"He's really worried about her. He's actually worried." She thinks as she overhears him gasp. "Maybe he's...no, but what Nino said..."

"Never mind Raiha. I'm not worried anymore." He says, causing her to become curious. She takes out a mirror from a makeup kit and uses it to spy on him, spotting a familiar ahoge popping out of his silhouette.

"She's here?!" Mutsumi thinks silently as she sneaks around the house. She stays for a few more hours, silently texting Miku that she'll be out late searching. Using unoccupied rooms to hide, she carefully listens in on their conversations. "Though he says it in a rude way, he does seem to care." She says as she makes a note on her phone. She thinks as she hears their voices and footsteps head out of the house.

* * *

She trailed them silently, aided by the cloud cover. Overhearing their conversation, she could understand Itsuki's view better, though only slightly. Though he was someone she didn't know, knowing that Itsuki trusted him this much made her view on him lighten slightly, his words trying to convince Itsuki to return aiding that further.

"She's telling him?" Mutsumi added more notes on her phone. "Wait...that's what happened while I was gone...Itsuki..." She thought silently, tapping her phone.

"I'll substitute for your father." He says bluntly. At first there was confusion from both her and Itsuki, but then came Fuutarou's resolve and inspiration. "On the day when I met that girl in Kyoto, I decided to one day become a person who wo9uld be necessary to someone." He looks over to the water. "It is for that reason...that I study. Now, I have a chance to show her how far I've come.

"So, that's why he tries so hard. But what is his end goal? Wait, does he know who it was?" She thinks as she moves in for a closer look, bumping into something and causing the plants to rustle and scare the two off.

* * *

"Yotsuba, you were spying too? I'm not surprised though, it was you he was talking about. It also sounds like she's found you out." Mutsumi says as the fourth sextuplet looks at her with a determined look.

"There's no way he could know. Uesugi-san...he should forget about me, I'm tying him down." Those words caused a myriad of ideas to run through Mutsumi.

"She's doing it to set him free, right? But this means so much to him, and she's not even asking if he wants it. If it goes badly, how will it affect him? Yotsuba's betraying his trust, to set him free? Is it a good thing?" She thinks as Fuutarou walks, leaving Itsuki.

The latter half of the sextuplets talk. "I want to make him forget about me. From what I heard from both of you, I just can't live up to his expectations for that girl. If he found out...he'd be crushed. And I can't let myself be the only special one, after all this separates me from everyone else." Yotsuba says as she lays her plan out. "I can't lie, as I've recently found out. So Itsuki-" Mutsumi stands up.

"I'll do it, after all I've been sneaking around all day. He'll have a hard time recognizing me anyway, since he pretty much has all of you memorized." She says. "And, I might be able to convince him to quit. That'll make Nino come back, right?" A frightening grin forms on her face.

* * *

That night, Mutsumi tossed and turned in her bed. "Nino said he was worse than this. I haven't seen anything bad from him though. Well, better safe than sorry." She muttered, taking her pills and looking at herself in the mirror. "My skin's getting better." She touched her face, rubbing the sleep from her eye. "Maybe, one day I'll can stop hiding." Stretching her back and downing her medicine, Mutsumi plopped down on her bed.

"Little sis? Mutsumi? Are you awake?" There was a knock on her door, Ichika's voice being heard on the other side. "Can we talk?"

"Ichika-nee? What is it? It's really late." Mutsumi talked loudly, still laying on her bed.

"It's about...us. Why are we fighting like this?" Ichika asks, opening the door a peek.

"It's because of that day in Kyoto. You remember it don't you?" The sixth sister sits up. "I won't let you hurt anyone again."

"But..."

"But right now, I have bigger problems. As much as I hate to ask for your help, this is something we need to work together to get Nino and Itsuki back." Mutsumi walks over to the door, staring her sister in the eye. "So, let's call a truce until they come home."


	31. Chapter 41 (ver 2)

"Mutsumi. What're you doing here? How did you know where I lived?" Fuutarou opened the door to let the morning sunlight in. The birds were chirping and a small stray cat was napping beside the redhead's feet.

"I asked dad." She lied. "There's just something that's on my mind. Would you mind if I come in?"

"I would, actually. The thing is..." Fuutarou could barely speak as Mutsumi stepped past him.

"Itsuki. This is about you too. Come out here." She called out. The three teens sat at the table, the fifth sister holding a bowl of food. "So, let's talk about this whole scenario then."

* * *

"Itsuki. Go home." Mutsumi's voice was steady, calculated. "Nino won't come home unless you go home first."

"No. I cannot. You must already know that I won't go back until Nino apologizes to Uesugi-kun." Itsuki put down the bowl. "You should tell Nino to give up."

"Why must you both be so stubborn? Alright then, to the next point." She turns her head. "Fuutarou-san. Resign and Nino will come home willingly."

"What?"

"Fuutarou-san. It's quite logical. You resign, then Nino comes home, and Itsuki's conditions will be fulfilled and she will also return." Again, her voice seemed inhuman. "This is the only way my sisters will pass the next exams, with me tutoring them. I assume Itsuki already told you about Yotsuba."

"Yotsuba? What's up with Yotsuba?"

* * *

The three of them headed for school, the tutor fuming as he stomped towards the track team. "Mutsumi. You're still trying to get him fired, even with everything that's happening."

"It's the fastest way to get the both of you to come back. I don't care. I just want you two back." Mutsumi talked with her sister as the two of them left Fuutarou to his own devices.

"Mutsumi. What do you think of Uesugi-kun? He's trying his best to fix this too."

"I..." She paused. She paused for an unnerving amount of time.

"Mutsumi. He's not as bad as you think he is. I think even Nino..."

"If I'm to be honest, I'd say that I'm a bit apprehensive now." Mutsumi said as Fuutarou arrived to the classroom. "But it's the only way Nino would come back."

"Mutsumi. Try to find another way. Maybe if you let him help-"

"I work better alone. Itsuki, let me take care of this. Let me take care of everything." They go to their seats, the youngest sister glancing at her elders' tutor. "Fuutarou-san. You don't seem like a bad guy." She thinks. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Day after day, she follows Fuutarou around as he went to each of her sisters. "Mutsumi. I'm going to get them back. Can you tutor your sisters while I work on this?"

"Fuutarou-san. Please, just give up. You're not getting anywhere, so save yourself the trouble." Watching him move about, she felt sorry for what she would be doing for Yotsuba in a few days. She started seeing him in a new light ever since that night, his genuine kindness and concern making some headway. "This is a family matter. I can take care of it." Mutsumi tried to stop him from hurting himself.

"Mutsumi, I can't do that." He looked off, taking his things as he leaves the classroom. "I have to do this."

"Fuutarou-san." Mutsumi clenched her fists. "Stop. It's hopeless. You can't do anything about this. Let me handle it." She grit her teeth, trying to bargain with him. "You doing this, you trying to help, is unnecessary."

"Unnecessary?" Fuutarou paused. "No. That's wrong. I'll get them to come home. Just watch me." Mutsumi stepped back. She had struck a nerve within Fuutarou, who now exuded an aura of immense pressure.

"You're overstepping yourself. Fuutarou-san, do not forget that you are just a tutor." She stepped up to him. "Stop."

* * *

"Where's Fuutarou?" Miku asked as she and Ichika clean up their notes. The sun was setting outside just as Yotsuba came through the door.

"You should know where. He just won't listen when I tell him to quit." Mutsumi sighed.

"Why do you want him to give up?" Yotsuba set her things down, walking to the kitchen to get some water.

"I still want him to quit being your tutor. That's all I'll say for now." The sixth sister went to her bag, looking at herself in her mirror. "I'm going to try talking to Nino again."

* * *

"Am I really choosing the best option?" Step by step, Mutsumi kicked around a pebble as she passed through the lake. The moon was half covered by a cloud overhead that night, the people around all covered head to toe with clothing thick enough to cause her to sweat. "It's too late to give up now. I...have to commit." She looked down into the water.

"I feel sorry for him now? Great!" She sighed in annoyance. "What am I doing?" She turned around, kicking a post on the nearby railing.

"Mutsumi. How's Nino?" Yotsuba's voice was behind her.

"I haven't gone yet. Why are you here?" She didn't look back to face her.

"I wanted to ask you. Why do you still want him to quit?"

"I...I kinda feel bad for him." Mutsumi said honestly. "It just feels kind of unfair to him; everything that's happening is too much."

"I'm worried about Uesugi-san too."

"That's why we're doing this right?" Mutsumi asks. "Make him forget about you, then...something. What exactly do you think will happen after that?"

"I hope that he just forgets and is able to move on. That might help him get everything done, without the promise weighing him down."

"What promise?"

"Ehhh. It's...it's private." Yotsuba fidgeted with her fingers, kicking the dirt. "Let's just do it soon. Uesugi-san needs a break."

"Maybe you should quit the track practice. That'll give him a break." Mutsumi joked. "You know what, let's just go home. I can talk to Nino another time."

* * *

"Today? Are you sure about this?" Mutsumi asked as heard the intruder in her room. The bunny of the Nakanos was halfway in the door, walking in and taking a seat beside her sister's bed.

"Yeah. Let's go. I got a call from Itsuki last night. Uesugi-san was giving off a weird vibe, apparently."

"Itsuki? Right. Alright then. I'll get ready after school." The day went by, as usual. Fuutarou, however, was on auto-pilot. His face was always in thought and his stare distant. "Fuutarou-san? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh...Mutsumi. I'm fine. I'm just thinking of..." He paused as he looked at her, a somber smile suddenly forming on his face before it turned into a wistful, forlorn frown.

"Riight. Okay. Well, I'm teaching them like you said. Fuutarou-san. Please just give up. If you resign as a tutor, then everything will go back to normal. Please, don't make this harder than it needs to be." Mutsumi danced around his desk, trying to get inside his head. "Why? This is clearly beyond you. Why are you doing this? Why does Yotsuba mean so much to you?"

* * *

"Uesugi-kun?" Itsuki asked as the two of them approached the house. "Are you okay? You look unwell."

"I'm alright. Let's hurry home so we can review for the exams. The sooner we finish that, the sooner we can try to get Nino to come home." Fuutarou's voice sounded irritated, desperate. "I...you're all relying on me. I have to do this."

"Perhaps you should take a break today. A time to clear your mind might help you think of a new plan." The cold wind began to pick up, blowing her hair aside as the sunlight shone down on them cast a shadow that masked his eyes.

"Itsuki. Can I ask you something?" His voice was empty this time. His body relaxed, almost too much, as he let himself be vulnerable for the answer.

"What is it?"

"Do you think it would've been better if somebody else was your tutor?" Fuutarou stopped. His head turned up, letting Itsuki see the listless look in his eyes.

"Uesugi-kun?"

"No. Nevermind. Go ahead, tell Raiha that I'll be late. I'm going for a short walk." He hands her his bag as he brushes his hair down with his hands. His listlessness had turned sour and sorrowful. "I have to find a way. I'm necessary..." He mumbled on his way back to the lake.

"Mutsumi?" The redhead pulled out her phone as soon as she lost sight of her tutor. "He's heading for the lake now. Change of plans."

* * *

"Fuutarou-san. He doesn't look too well." Mutsumi said, holding the hat of her disguise. "Are you sure about this Yotsuba?"

"Yeah. It's better this way." Yotsuba turned away, hiding her face away as her ribbon seemed to shrivel up.

"Then take this." Mutsumi held out a small earpiece. "You deserve to hear this." Hiding a microphone underneath the coat, Mutsumi follows as Yotsuba hides herself in the bushes.

"Alright. Let's go save Uesugi-san." Yotsuba excitedly whispered as her sister struggled to move in the disguise

"You could've saved him a lot of trouble by saying no to that track club." Mutsumi grumbled, stumbling in the heels.

* * *

"If I drown here, everyone would get worried and come together..." Fuutarou rested his arms on the wooden fence that lined the lake. "Ah. That's a dangerous line of thinking." He caught himself. "But what if..."

He sat down on a set of steps behind him, thinking silently as Mutsumi approached. "Fuutarou-san? I'm sorry." She thought as she got within earshot.

"No, in fact..."

"I wish you had never come!"

"Stop. It's hopeless. You can't do anything about this. Let me handle it. You doing this, you trying to help, is unnecessary."

"If I show him this, do you think Fuutarou-san can keep his job when someone as capable if not more, is in a better position."

"...I'm unnecessary to those guys." His head bowed as the memories haunted his thoughts.

"You're all depressed again." Mutsumi said, hearing everything he said aloud. "You really don't change, do you?" She slowly stepped towards him, mostly due to her being a novice when it came to heels. "What do I call him?" She thought for a moment, trying to remember what her sisters use to refer to him. "Uesugi Fuutarou-kun." She decided, looking up to see his dumbfound face.

"Long time no see."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Shorter one this time. This one was hard since in canon, this would've only taken place in a few panels with how I ended the previous chapter. I wanted to save the Rena stuff for it's own chapter.


	32. Chapter 42 (ver 2)

"Long time no see." She said, hiding her face beneath the hat. The light cast a shadow that hid her eyes to him. "Uesugi Fuutarou-kun." She looked down at him sitting down on a step. His face met hers, looking at her quizzically. "That look." She put her hands behind her as she bent down to be level with him. "Do you remember me?" She asked.

"You...you're...hmm...I." Fuutarou looked puzzled. "Yeah. Long time no see indeed. I'm sorry, but I have something I have to do. I'll be seeing you around." He stood up, slowly turning to walk away from her.

"So you don't." She stood up straight again. "That's strange...I tried my best to look like just like I did at the time..." She held her hair, twirling it in her hands. Fuutarou turned around to face her again, this time looking at her to analyze her more thoroughly.

"Well, with you hiding your face like that, I wouldn't be able to recognize you even if I did remember." He said, sighing in a somewhat annoyed fashion.

* * *

"I have my reasons, Uesugi Fuutarou-kun." Mutsumi replied, adjusting the hat. "Though I am a bit disappointed in you, I can understand why you'd forget me." She turned away. "After all, we only spent one day together...in Kyoto." At the mention of those words, Mutsumi pulled out an old charm from her pocket. Fuutarou gasped, pulling out his handbook and pulling out an old faded photo from within its pages. "Oh, he keeps it in his handbook. That's kinda sweet of him." She thought silently as he compared his photo to her.

"It's you..." He said, muttering the rest under his breath. "The one from 5 years ago." His face went pale as his brain went into overdrive to process the confrontation happening in this moment. "Um. Uh. I'm glad to see you're well." He said awkwardly before bolting away at his top speed. Mutsumi, after coming back from her surprise, tried to run after him.

Fumbling with the heels, she managed a few steps before falling face down to the path. "Ow!" She let out a pained expression as she rubbed her leg, thinking that she'll have a bruise later. She looked up, expecting him to be gaining distance.

"Are you okay?" His voice accompanied the outstretched arm. His handbook tucked loosely in the inside of his sleeve.

* * *

"Yeah. Thank you." She said, leaning to one side as she stood up. "Why did you run away?" Still eyeing the handbook, she asked this almost automatically.

"I can't let you meet me yet...actually, nevermind." He said as his brows turned up. "Not like it matters anyway." He sighed.

"Well, my leg still kind of hurts, how about we sit down for a while and catch up." Mutsumi glanced about, her eyes catching a handful of boats tied up nearby. "After you." She gestured with her hands.

"Why do I have to...well, this is my chance I guess." He groaned, but his last statement got Mutsumi curious as the both of them sat inside a boat.

* * *

After a few minutes of rowing, Fuutarou stopped their boat in the middle of the lake; his arms had given out. "What's your name?" He asked, catching his breath between pants.

"..." Mutsumi pondered. "I can't tell him it was Yotsuba, that'd be pointless. I guess I have to lie, this time. Him thinking it was one of us would make things even more complicated." She reasoned to herself. "Rena. My name is Rena. It's been five years, hasn't it?"

"Rena? I see..." Fuutarou chuckled. "Even now, you're still..." He started mumbling.

"I've heard about you through the grapevine. Top of your year, and that new look. I'm quite impressed, Uesugi Fuutarou-kun."

"Why are you..."

"I came to meet you for myself. After all, I heard you've become so smart to start teaching."

"I guess it'd be natural for you to know." Fuutarou looked at her, tilting his head to try and catch a glimpse beneath the hat.

"What are your students like?"

* * *

"I wonder. Would you find it surprising if I told you that I taught sextuplets?" Fuutarou asked, leaning against his hands as he watched her movements.

"What is he trying to get from me?" Mutsumi smiled as the thought dawned on her. "Sextuplets!? You teach six people? And they're all siblings!" She feigned surprise, trying to hide her smirk.

"It's a one in a million chance, but I'd never imagine that they'd all be causing me trouble." He formed a subdued smile as he reminisced. "They're a bunch of idiots, every single one of them."

* * *

"The eldest is a dream-chasing idiot. I keep telling her that she has a snowball's chance in hell, but...well, she has perseverance if nothing else. In any case, she's an idiot."

"The second is a family-loving idiot. Her love for her sisters really is something else. She'll keep snapping at me every time she sees me. At least, that's all I thought she was. Now, I'm unsure. In any case, she's an idiot."

"The third is a low self-esteem idiot. She always had this gloomy, lifeless expression at first. Now she's looking a lot livelier, so that's a relief. In any case, she's an idiot."

"The fourth is a muscle-brained idiot. She was the most motivated when things started off, but she worries me the most. Sometimes, she can be too kind, too willing to help; it's currently giving me a bit of a head ache. And...nevermind. In any case, she's an idiot."

"The fifth is a serious-minded idiot. We have terrible compatibility with each other. But she can really get things done. The way things are however, it's all going to waste. In any case, she's an idiot."

"The youngest is a skeptical-willed idiot. She just recently returned from overseas and we've already started arguing. The most intellectually capable of the sisters, but she seems to like secluding herself especially from the eldest. In any case...she's an idiot." He said, pausing to think something over.

* * *

Mutsumi took it all in, weighing the impact of his words; his conviction. "I'm sorry." The thought crossed her mind as she forced herself to scowl at him. "Wow. They're all idiots? Then you must not be a good tutor, huh?" She spat at him. "At this rate, wouldn't it have been better if you hadn't come to be their tutor? If the youngest of them is smart enough, she could teach them. Couldn't she?" She said, yet the words came less naturally this time.

"Perhaps you're right. Two of them hate me anyway..." He stared off, his head facing the direction of Nino's hotel. "After all, compared to you, I haven't done anything about our promise..." He said, his arm reaching for her hat and pulling it off. "Mutsumi."

"What? How did he know?" Mutsumi leaned back in shock. "Mutsumi? Is that one of your students' names?" She tried to mislead him. "He really let us get to him..."

"You aren't fooling me. I've thought that it was you for a while. You must be disappointed in me, huh? I'm still as unnecessary as the day we met in Kyoto." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry. Please..."

"What are you?"

"I leave this to you."

"And if I refuse?" Mutsumi looked down on him as a fountain sprayed water into the air and onto the both of them, causing her makeup to run down.

"Then...I'll try again. Over and over until I get those two back."

"You...you're not leaving them?" Mutsumi smiled. "Row us back."

* * *

"Mutsumi?" Fuutarou asked as Mutsumi pulled out her charm.

"They were right about you. You're not like the people I've met before." She said. "So don't give up. Don't abandon them just because I'm here now." Turning her head up, she wiped her face with her hand. "I was wrong about you. You are necessary to them."

Fuutarou looked up after collecting his strength again, seeing Mutsumi's face pale in the areas that her makeup ran off. Mutsumi got out first, extending her hand to help him onto shore before getting his handbook. "I'll fix everyt-"

"We. We'll fix everything." Flipping through the pages, she pulled out the photo. "Let this remind you of this deal; this promise." She showed it to him before pocketing it and handing him his handbook and her charm. "You'll get it back once things have settled down."

"Alright." He returned her hat.

"Go see Nino. I'll gave your back. Just let me get something first, I'll meet you." Mutsumi advised him. "See you soon."

* * *

Fuutarou walked away as Mutsumi heads for the bushes. "It's done Yotsuba."

"That was sneaky of you, trying to use our memories to make him resign." Yotsuba smiled woefully as she got a look of her sister's bare face. "Are you okay?"

"Are you okay, Yotsuba?" Mutsumi reached for her things. "I'm surprised that he thought that I was the one he met." Her hand wiped a bead of water that pooled under Yotsuba's eye

"I'm fine." Yotsuba dismissed it, noticing the shape of Eba from the track team in the distance. "Here." Yotsuba returned the devices that Mutsumi had given her. "What changed your mind?"

"He...He really cares for you guys. He's not like my tutors."

"You're going to see Nino now, right? Good luck." Yotsuba shook her sadness off, smiling wide as she began walking towards Eba.

"Good luck too, Yotsuba." She pulled her sister closer. "I hope he finds out the truth before this lie hurts you."

* * *

"Nino." Mutsumi pulled out her phone. "Fuutarou-san is heading to the hotel. Keep him busy, I'm on my way."

"Again!? Why is he so persistent?"

"This time is...different. I only caught the tail end of it, but it seemed like he was talking to someone." She said before hanging up. She began walking, using shortcuts to catch up to him before they reach the hotel. "Hey, before we go in there, do you have a plan?"

"Why would we need a plan?" Fuutarou turned to face her, regaining some of his energy.

"Nino hates your guts. It's unlikely that she'll listen to you, if you don't get kicked out by security." Changing into a pair of sandals, Mutsumi began to think. "There's also the fact that she thinks that I'm still trying to get you fired."

"Perhaps we use her love for you guys...no. That would just make her mad." Fuutarou proposed. "I honestly don't know how to confront her."

"What if...what if instead of us confronting her, make her think that she's confronting us." The gears in their heads suddenly stopped as they reached a plan. "Make her feel like she's the one in control, like you're vulnerable. In other words, make her sympathetic towards you."

"But how? The topic can't be my job, you or your sisters, or her."

"Make it about..." Mutsumi paused. "Kyoto." Looking at him as he nodded. "Make it seem like 'the girl from your past' was disappointed in you, that you just wanted to live up to her expectations. Look dejected, destroyed. Like your whole reason for living is gone."

"How do I do that?"

"You did it just fine while we were in that boat."

"That...that might work." Fuutarou grinned. "Let's go."

* * *

"Ugh. You again!?" A security guard said as Fuutarou stumbled in, looking dispirited and leaning against a pillar of the hotel. Mutsumi watched, hiding under the hat while keeping a hand near her ear. "How many times are you going to come here? You're not a guest, please leave.

"Here comes Nino. Good luck Fuutarou-san." Nino grimaced as she arrives back at the hotel from somewhere. She began stomping towards him, but stopped once he noticed the guards surrounding him. "Alright, she's watching. Now get her curious." She whispered. Fuutarou turned his head to face Nino, his eyes as devoid of life as they were on the boat.

Nino stepped closer, taking a closer look at him before stopping the guards. "The other guests are getting creeped out. You've come here over and over, you look like a stalker." She said, putting a hand on her hip. "Get in my room."

The two of them walked towards the elevator, Fuutarou a few steps behind her. "Nice plan." His voice come through her ear piece.

"It's not over yet." Mutsumi smirked.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Finally done with this one


	33. Chapter 43 (ver 2)

"What's the situation?"

"She's making tea. I'm sitting a bit away from her."

"Alright, you'll see a small silver button on the mic I gave you. Press it and sit a bit closer to her, that'll let me listen." Mutsumi directed him, rubbing her leg as the elevator reached the right floor. She walked to right beside the door, keeping her head down and staring at her phone.

* * *

"Ugh...why must you always be so annoying?" Nino said, pouring some water into a cup.

"Like you're one to talk." Fuutarou responded, his cup clinking against its saucer. "Weren't you supposed to be free now that you're here on your own?"

"First, I'm not alone, I have Mutsumi. Second, I am free!" Nino grumbled, kicking something under the table. "I can watch TV whenever I want, I have control over the AC, and nobody makes a mess of the room." She said, puffing her chest with pride. "Being here with Mutsumi is all I need."

"And when she's not here?" Fuutarou asked. Nino paused, thinking of a reply while her pride vanished. "What do you even do here?"

"I...I fix my hair!" Nino retorted, turning her body away in denial. "I have tons to do." She glared at Fuutarou, noticing his unchanging apathetic and distraught face. "What's with that look?"

"Something happened, I'm still...trying to take it all in." He said, looking wistfully at the curtains that covered the window. He scratched his head, bit his lip, and pulled his hair, sullen. His hand caught Nino's attention, causing her to grit her teeth.

"Why did you go here instead of your home?" Nino asked. "Have your sister help you!"

"Have Raiha help me?" Fuutarou thought momentarily. "I can't do that."

* * *

"Raiha. She's smart, but she doesn't have a connection to this." Fuutarou dropped a hint. "But she does need to know about this, one day."

"You two should talk about it while you get a haircut. That hair of yours is irritating."

"This is the only way Raiha knows to cut it. But I do think it's gotten a bit long." Fuutarou twirled his finger in his hair.

"You let her cut your hair!?" Nino walked over to get a closer look.

"You should get someone to cut yours. Mutsumi's coming over, right?" Fuutarou suggested.

"Never." Nino got a section of her hair in her hands. "Hey...what exactly happened? I've never seen you this depressed."

Fuutarou paused, leaning back in his chair and putting his hand to the side of his head. "...It all started five years ago."

* * *

"She disappeared, leaving me to just think of ways of saying sorry that I failed her."

Mutsumi sat up, typing a message on her phone. "Hey, I'm still kinda far. How are things with Fuutarou-san?" She hit send, staring at the screen and waiting for a reply. Soon ellipses pop up.

"Yeah, things are fine here. I think I can handle it on my own now, you can go home. Thanks for the warning."

"What happened in there?" She sent another as a rustling sound came through her ear piece.

"You fixed them? Did you have Mutsumi tea-"

"She doesn't know about that." Nino said. Mutsumi smiled before leaning into her shoulder and speaking into her mic. "Fuutarou-san. I'm leaving this to you." She said before removing her ear piece and heading home as the sun began setting on the horizon, stopping to get some dinner and reapply her makeup.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Ichika greeted her, her expression hazy. Mutsumi thought about what her face tried to convey, was it concern? Irritation? Whatever the case, she couldn't identify it.

"Tried to talk to Nino again." Mutsumi replied, stepping past her sister and sitting down in front of the TV. "Are Miku and Yotsuba home yet?" Pressing the button on the remote, Mutsumi glanced up towards their rooms. Yotsuba's door was left ajar and the lights were off, meanwhile Miku's was left wide open as Miku walked out with a notebook in hand.

"Is it time to study?" Miku asked, going back into her room and walking out with Yotsuba behind her, a white foam around her mouth and a half-eaten onigiri in her hand. Soon enough, the four of them continued to prepare for their exams, idle talk filling the air.

* * *

"So, what did you guys do today?" Mutsumi asked, the others trying to fill in their review sheets. Their expressions were focused on their work, yet occasional glances towards the door plagued all of the girls as they sat at the table.

"Not a lot." Miku said.

"Hey..." Mutsumi tried to start another conversation, but found herself at a loss for words. "Nevermind." She put her hand to her face, mulling over what just occurred. "Why can't I talk to them? It was fine when I was teaching them but when I want to talk about personal things..." She analyzed herself, her speaking patterns, her choice of topics, her sisters. Her sisters? "What...what do I even know about them?"

"Mutsumi."

"I've been gone for so long..." Looking at it retrospectively, it would be logical that she would be unfamiliar with their habits and preferences because of her time away. Though it may be logical, Mutsumi was still ashamed of it. They were her sisters. To be so distant, so disconnected with them...

"Mutsumi?"

"Perhaps..." She thought. Disbelief filled her mind. "That can't be it. After all, I saw through Ichika in school." Not wanting to believe that she could be this...this crass, she deluded herself.

"Mutsumi!"

Mutsumi felt someone breathing up her neck. "Huh? What?" Snapping out of her trance, her eyes fell on the scene of her sisters all looking up at her, concerned looks on all their faces that faded once her mind had returned and had been grounded. They presented her with their worksheets, all fully answered and awaiting her review.

"We're done." Ichika said, stretching her back. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." Getting a set of papers from a drawer, she walked up the stairs and entered her _room_. Yotsuba followed, refilling a few bottles with water before clocking out in her room.

"I heard from Yotsuba. I've noticed it too." Miku set up some hot water.

"Noticed what?" Taking a seat after pulling out a pitcher of coffee from the fridge and pouring herself a glass, Mutsumi turned and tilted her head curiously at her sister.

"You and Ichika."

* * *

The two look at each other as moonlight gets covered by the clouds. The starless sky, the still air, the stinging cold only being fought off by the wisps of steam from Miku's tea. "What about...nee-chan...and I?"

"Mutsumi." Miku sipped her tea, looking at her sister with caring eyes. "Why are you so against her? It's only her that you act this way to."

"Ichika-nee is just the type of person I hate. Liars and traitors, those who betray people's trust. They're the worst of the worst." The chill air dropped around them, beads of water condensing on Mutsumi's glass.

"Mutsumi." Her sister stood, walking beside the youngest and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to forgive her?"

"No. She's-"

"She's different from five years ago." Miku turned, walking towards the stairs. "We all are." With a somber smile, she resigns herself to her room.

"...don't rub it in Miku." Mutsumi muttered under her breath as she walked past her sisters' rooms. "How I've become a stranger."

* * *

"Ichika-nee!" Mutsumi called out. "Wait for me." Running and reaching out her hand, she managed to hold a few strands of her sister's long flowing hair as the two entered an empty room in their home. "What's that?"

"There was some candy on the table, so I got us some." Ichika turned to face her, a wide smile on her face as she handed Mutsumi a lollipop. "Don't tell anyone." With a sly wink, the two sneaked their snacks away as their mother called them for dinner.

"Ichika." An older, perhaps wiser, Mutsumi walked around their home. "Why did I let you get away with this? Perhaps it was because I looked up to you, or that you always gave me a share when I'd catch you." Ignoring her younger self, her still well mother, and most of her sisters, she made her way to the younger Yotsuba, wiping the residue of her crying. "I'm sorry. I won't let her do anything like..._that..._ever again." Taking her sister's hands in her own, she closed her eyes as the sound of waves reached her ears.

"Mutsumi. Come on, you're going to miss it." A voice said, in a language foreign to her sisters. Instead of Yotsuba's hands, she held a small trophy as well as a medal. The squawking of gulls only confirmed her suspicions. Stepping above deck, she saw a group of people. Various faces and features, but they all had medals around their necks. "Here's to us! And to Mutsumi! Thanks to her, we took first this year!" They put their hands together in a cheer. Mutsumi's face contorted as she stood there.

"Thanks to me? Yeah, you should be thankful. I wrote all the code while you all sat on your asses playing video games." She grit her teeth, heading back below deck and into the room assigned to her for winning the competition; locking herself in.

"You know what happens after this right? You remember." An echo of her voice said from somewhere in the room.

"They throw me under the bus once they don't need me anymore." Mutsumi replied. "Like everyone else." She huffed, falling backwards towards the bed in the room. Air escaped her lungs as the biting cold sent shivers all across her body. She sat up, back in her room in the present day; light outside still coming from the moon as the clouds gave way to it and the stars. Grabbing her sheets, she looked towards her bedside table, closing a bottle of pills and hiding them away before going back to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, there's something I want to talk about." Nino's text was the first thing she saw in the morning the following day. "Meet me after school."

Climbing out of her bed, she walked about her room. Walking to a small desk, she pulls out a drawer and pulled out her clips before she looked at her reflection in the mirror fixed to the door of her varnished ebony closet. Her skin slowly gaining color with every passing day, less and less frail with every breath. She saw her leg; as she predicted, a bruise began showing itself. She sighed, getting some gauze that Maruo had left her in an emergency kit and wrapping not only the bruised leg, but the other as well.

Getting her uniform from her cabinet, she quickly changed and got ready for school, deciding to wear a pair of black thigh high socks to help cover her bruise. Slinging the jacket over her shoulder, she grabbed her bottle of pills and took her morning dose. "Alright, time to go." Deciding to leave her arm sleeves, she pulled up the hood of her hoodie as the four girls left for school.

"Hey Mutsumi-chan." A classmate greeted her as she entered the room. Itsuki and Fuutarou were already in their seats, so she had to get him to go away on her own.

"Hey." She replied, walking up to them. "Move it." Without breaking her glare into her classmate, she leaned back in an annoyed stance.

* * *

"Mutsumi." Itsuki said, turning in her chair to face her sister. "Must you always be so rough around the edges?" With a tilted head, her elder sister voiced her concerns. "Having friends other than us wouldn't be so-"

"I can make that choice myself, sis." Mutsumi averted her eyes, looking at the door and silently wishing that the teacher would appear. "How are you adjusting at Fuutarou-san's place?"

"Splendidly." Itsuki beamed. "Uesugi-kun's sister is really cute. His father can be quite amusing at times." She started; Fuutarou's grumbling could be heard in the distance.

"You're really...wow." Mutsumi was speechless. "If you like it there so much, can I have your room?" She joked, smiling wide. "What if she doesn't want to come back? She seems to be enjoying their company more than ours. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" She thought behind her joyful expression.

"Soon, perhaps. I heard from Uesugi-kun that Nino apologized to him yesterday. I doubt that it happened though." She fixed her bag, pulling out notebooks and pens. "How did the plan with Yotsuba go?"

"Oh." Mutsumi looked at Fuutarou. "Not...as expected. But I think that he'll be fine." And with that, the door swung open as the teacher arrived. School passed in a blink of an eye, Nino occasionally glancing towards her during lunch. After classes ended, she split off from her sisters, ducking into an alley and into a small store. Inside were wires, small screens, microchips, among other things. Picking up a small handful of supplies, she gave the shopkeeper a wave and headed for Nino's hotel.

* * *

"I still don't understand why she changed her mind during our talk, but she taught me one thing..." Fuutarou's voice could be heard from the other side of the room as Mutsumi slowly and silently opened the door. "There's no stopping people from changing. You just have to accept it and let go of the past."

"...Fu." She thought on his words as she walked in. "Fuutarou-san. Do you really think that?"

"I don't have to think it. It's a fact that everyone is a little different after some time." Fuutarou turned, surprised at her arrival.

"Mutsumi, do you remember when we were kids?" Nino said, taking a seat at the desk in her room as Mutsumi sat across from Fuutarou.

"How could I forget?" Mutsumi chuckled, empty and forced. "We used to dress the same, act the same. Nobody else in the world could have that experience."

"It was comforting, like we shared the same consciousness so we could always understand each other." Twirling a quill that was on the desk, Nino said with her back turned to her guests. "But everything started changing five years ago."

* * *

Their attention now fixated on the second sister, Fuutarou and Mutsumi fell silent as she stood up. "We started to grow apart, little by little. First, Mutsumi had to go overseas. Then I was surprised when Ichika became an actress. I didn't even find out until you told me." Untying her ribbons and parting her bangs to mimic her hair from her childhood, Nino leaned in on her arms. "It was like you left the sextuplet nest, leaving only me behind." She turned to look at the other two, the earnest intent in her words reflected by the longing in her eyes.

Fuutarou looked at her, his eyes going wide before turning to Mutsumi for a moment. Mutsumi hid her leg, gesturing with her eyes to tell him to focus on her sister.

"I'm the only one that can't let go of that time." Nino began again. "I even kept my hair the same length as back then." Clenching her fists, she sat a little closer to the others. "That's why I'm going to leave the nest, no matter what it takes. Before I'm the only one le-"

"I'm not going to let you leave me behind. Nino." Mutsumi spoke up, taking the others by surprise. "You're not the only one that's clinging to our past. And after listening to Fuutarou-san, I think I'm going to let go soon."

"Are you two really okay with that?" Fuutarou asked, looking on at both girls.

"I am. I have to let go of the past to move forward...all that's left is. If I had any regrets, it would be...from the field trip:" Nino looked at her arm. "Kintarou-kun."

"Well. I'd love to meet him, but I have something to do." Mutsumi went into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. The sound of running water and splashing emanated from the room before she walked back.

"...it looks like I'll never be able to let go." Mutsumi returned, seemingly at the tail end of Nino and Fuutarou's conversation.

"If I told you that you could meet him...what would you do?" Fuutarou asked, catching the girls off guard.

"Good luck, you two." Mutsumi decided to excuse herself from their business. "I'll see you later." Waving the two away as she opened the door, a smile formed on her bare, pale face.

* * *

There was a knock on a door a little bit later in the day. Slowly swinging open, the one inside looks to her visitor. "H-Hey." Mutsumi said, looking into the room. "Can we talk? Onee-chan?"


	34. Chapter 44 (ver 2)

"Mutsumi? You're home already?" The eldest of the sisters rubbed her eyes. Her posture and clothing, or lack thereof, suggested that she was sound asleep before she arrived. "What time is it?"

"Not important. Can I come in?" Mutsumi said as the door slowly swung closed.

"If you're just going to get mad at me, then I'm not having it. You've been nothing but mean to me since you-" She groaned before sighing, retreating into her room.

"I made us some frappes. Please, listen to me." Mutsumi said as the door slammed shut and the lock clicked into place. "Ichika! Come out here! I'm not done with you." She set the drinks aside, balling her fist and knocking louder and louder before she stopped. "Alright...you need to calm down..." She said to herself, taking a few steps back and breathing heavily to relax herself. "Getting angry won't get you anywhere." She thought, walking up to the door and resting her head against it.

* * *

"While I was abroad, I joined a bunch of competitions. You saw the photos." She said, pressing a hand on the single bar that marked it as the eldest's room. "But, even then, I wasn't happy with that. "Her other hand pulled out her phone, opening the gallery to look at photos from some time ago. Mutsumi looked down at them, swiping to the next after a few seconds of bitter recollection. "Because I was lonely."

"It's dumb for me to say that. I pushed people away, and I have the audacity to say that I'm lonely. I know it's my fault that I felt that way, but..." Slowly falling to her knees, she leant against the door. "But they were just using me. They were like parasites, using me to get themselves to a better place before leaving me once I've fulfilled my job." She clutched her phone with both hands, looking at a photo. "Traitors, they made me think they cared about me. They used me like a tool!" Now looking at the door, she took a deep breath.

"But they weren't the first traitors I've met. It was you, five years ago. But...I'm being unfair to you." She paused, waiting for a response, any response; nothing. "The way I've been acting, I was ignoring your changes. I don't know if you're still that traitor I saw when we were little, or if you're not. If you can forgive me, I'd like to find out. Truth be told..." She looked at the photo again, one of them and their mother. "I...I'm not sure if I really know any of you anymore. It's been so long. So please..."

* * *

Taking one of the glasses, she chugged it down and set it in the sink. Taking one glance at Ichika's room, she turned away and put on her shoes, deciding to go on a walk. "Where are you going?" A voice called out to her from behind.

"Just going on a stroll. Want to come along, Miku?" She responded, her tone somewhat dejected.

The two left the building under the light of the stars. Step after step, they closed in on Nino's hotel, saying nothing on the way until.

"Mutsumi. Just be patient, okay." Miku said out of the blue.

"I know..." She replied. "I'm sorry too."

"For what?" Miku stopped, turning to look as Mutsumi kept walking.

"I don't know. I just felt like it had to be said." They kept walking at a steady pace until they arrived at the hotel, with Nino pulling her luggage out the exit. "Where is she going?"

"Do you think she's going home?"

"No. That road leads nowhere near the apartment. She was supposed to have a meeting with a guy named Kintarou, but..." Mutsumi looked through the glass on the first floor of the hotel. "Miku, can you follow Nino. Find out where she's going."

"What? She'll notice me and get mad." Miku hid behind the muffs of her headphones.

"Hmm, what can I do to convince her to do it." Mutsumi paused for a moment, remembering Miku's grades. "History...huh? And mostly Sengoku stuff." She grinned. "Be as hard to know as the shadow. So take this." Mutsumi gambled, taking off her dark hoodie and handing it to her sister. "Text me if something happens." She took Miku's hands in her own before they split up.

* * *

"What happened here?" Mutsumi thought as the sound of her shoes skidding on the tile squeaked throughout the place. She walked over to Fuutarou, passed out on a table with an empty glass before him. "Hey, Fuutarou-san? Where's that Kintarou guy? Hey!" She grabbed his wrist, limp and heavy. Fuutarou sat motionless, the sound of his breathing rhythmic and calming. She sat across from him, poking his face to try and wake him before catching a whiff of his breath. "Ugh...it smells like dad's office." She muttered. Her eyes shot open, quickly grabbing the glass and smelling that as well. She sighed, lifting his head by his hair with one hand and winding up the other.

"Ow! What!? Where? Mutsumi!?" Fuutarou awoke, hair still held by Mutsumi. "Where's Nino?"

"She left. You might be surprised by this, but she slipped a drug into your coffee that made you pass out." Mutsumi let go, crossing her legs and leaning back in the chair. She didn't know what she expected from him, anger, surprise, perhaps that depressed look from the boat. She got neither, instead she got an annoyed look as Fuutarou grit his teeth.

"Again? I can't believe I fell for it twice." He sighed, getting up and dusting himself off. "Why are you here?"

"I came to meet the Kintarou guy. I...didn't want to stay home for a bit. Where is he?" She asked, watching as his eyes darted around the room.

* * *

"Well, it's a long story. Come on, let's follow her." Fuutarou tried to change the subject, walking towards the exit. Mutsumi stretched out her arms, stepping in front of him to block his way.

"We can deal with Nino once we think of a plan. Now tell me, where is that Kintarou?" Shifting her weight to a more stable stance, she asked while looking at his face for a sign.

"He's...not real." He muttered. "It's a long story. So can we just go after her?" Fuutarou turned away as Mutsumi relaxed herself.

"No. We're not going to follow her. You are going to tell me what this is." Mutsumi crossed her arms, turning to head out. Fuutarou was about to walk past her when her phone pinged with a notification. "I know where she is. Let's go to her another time. Come on, let's talk in the library." Leading the way, Mutsumi brought the two of them into a library, getting seated in a quiet corner that could see the moonlit sky.

* * *

"Talk."

"Well, how should I put this? It all began when she saw my photo." Fuutarou, almost instinctively, pulled a reference book from a nearby shelf; Quadratics. "She saw the younger me, the one with blonde hair, and said that that was her type. Of course, she asked me who this was. I lied, saying it was a cousin, since saying it was me would only open Pandora's box even wider." Flipping through as he talks, he notes down a page number as Mutsumi sighed and grabbed a book of her own.

"Well, that's how the name came to be, but how did she come to like Kintarou, but hate you?"

"It was the school trip, before you arrived. My class was doing a test of courage, or more accurately, I was. I was wearing a clown costume with a blonde wig when Itsuki and Nino came. They ran off down the wrong path, so I had to chase them. Thing is, I forgot to take off the wig." He grumbled, getting another book. "What a pain."

"Tell me about it. Now we have to deal with it, it's annoying." Mutsumi complained, a small smile on her face. "Does she know now?"

"Yeah. Right before she put me to sleep, she said she saw through my disguise." Fuutarou chuckled, noting down the book he was reading to come back to it later. "How are the others?"

"One question, how do you do it?"

"Do what?" Fuutarou put down his book, looking at her curiously.

"Teach them. I didn't know that this level of stupid could exist." Mutsumi grumbled, a grin showing her true colors.

"Hey, don't say that. They're your sisters."

"It's just a joke. Relax." Mutsumi waved her hand, a finger from the other skimming through the text on the paper. "Though...I must admit, I'm not that familiar with them anymore."

"It takes time, don't let it get to you." Fuutarou said after a few seconds of silence. "If I could do it, then their sister should be able to."

* * *

They stay for a while, studying and making more notes for the elder sisters. The clock ticks away as the library slowly empties into the cold night. "How did your plan go?" Fuutarou asked, yawning and arcing his back. Mutsumi looked up at him, standing up and stretching her arms, fixing the few things she brought with her to the building.

"I don't know. Ichika...I don't know if she'd forgive me." The girl worried as the two left the building.

"Why did you treat her like that in the first place? She said it was something from five years ago." Fuutarou rubbed his hands, his breath visible in front of him.

"Do you remember that day we met in Kyoto?" Mutsumi asked, holding onto his wrist as they approached the sisters' home. "I...I wasn't the only one that met you that day."

"More than one? It's starting to make sense..." Fuutarou pondered, putting his fingers to his chin to think.

"Fuutarou-san, can I stay with you and Itsuki tonight? I'm...scared of Ichika." Mutsumi looked up, rubbing her eyes as they tried to see the 30th floor. "And there's one more thing I'd like to tell Itsuki."

* * *

"Onii-san! You're late! What kept you out so...oh." Fuutarou's sister met them at the door to his house, she was dressed and ready to sleep when Fuutarou had called out to her.

"Good evening. I'm the sixth sister, Mutsumi. I came by a few days ago, right Raiha-chan?" The girl smiled as another set of footsteps came down to greet them, Itsuki. "May I use the bathroom?" And with that, the two enter the home. Mutsumi beelined for the Uesugi's lavatory, running the sink and washing everything off.

"Mutsumi?" Itsuki called out to her from the other side of the door. "Uesugi-kun said you wanted to talk to me abou-" She was interrupted by the door being opened, revealing the sallow, dull state her sister was in.

"I...let's talk over some food. Can you ask if I can have some dinner?" Mutsumi steadied her sister's trembling hands, Itsuki still reeling from the sheer difference of the current Mutsumi to the one she saw just minutes earlier. They sit around the table, just the two of them and Fuutarou. "As you can probably guess, I'm not at my best yet."

"Why didn't you tell us? You said that everything was over, back when you first got home." Itsuki asked, holding a bowl of rice in one hand.

"I didn't want you to worry. I thought that if I came clean from the start that you'd...you'd treat me like they did." Mutsumi set her chopsticks aside, finished with her food as Fuutarou listened while reading his notes.

"Them?" He asked, closing his notebook and glancing at the girl. "Who?"

"My old...frie-acquaintances." She grimaced at her words. "Once they found out, they began to distance themselves from me unless they needed me, which made me resent them and distance myself from them." Mutsumi chuckled. "In the end, it was partly my fault. But that doesn't matter now." She smiled, a mixture of regret and relief fixing her muscles into place. "Back to the topic at hand." Mutsumi rummaged in her pocket, pulling a small pouch. "I have my bottle at home, but I keep this on me if I can't get to it. Like sleeping over, for example. Once that bottle is empty, I should go back to looking...like this." She ran her hand up Itsuki's arm.

"How long will it take?" Itsuki asked, finally finishing her meal.

"With my current dosage, around new year." She said, raising her hand to her face. "Please, don't tell the rest of our class. I don't want to cause trouble."

"What about the others?" Fuutarou got everyone to turn to Mutsumi.

"...I'll tell them once Nino and Itsuki go home." Stretching and standing up, she said without any emotion. "I'm going to sleep. Thank you again, Fuutarou-san."


	35. Chapter 45 (ver 2)

"Mutsumi. Are you awake?" A voice said in the night. It was whispered, just barely audible over the breathing of the other people sleeping on the futons on the floor.

"How'd you know, Itsuki?" She replied, pulling herself up to sit. Turning to her side, she was met with Itsuki who just lied in bed with her eyes wide open. "What's on your mind?" Itsuki turned to the side, pushing herself up with one arm.

"We don't have a lot of time left. The exams are only three days away." Itsuki said, looking at her sister. "And Nino and I aren't the only ones causing trouble."

"...You're right. But if you know this, why are you still making things difficult?" Mutsumi stood, taking quiet steps as she explored the room. "Both you and Nino are so stubborn."

"I do wish to avoid being difficult, but Nino has to learn from this. I apologize for being like this, but..."

"You really are starting to sound like mom." Mutsumi knelt down beside her sister. "Do you have anything else to say before we go back to sleep."

"I think Uesugi-kun will be able to convince Nino to come home. But both of your attention has been focused on us so much, Yotsuba may be a problem." Itsuki lied back down, getting herself comfortable. "Perhaps, even if this is selfish of me, you should leave and focus on her."

"Focus on Yotsuba and leave you two to Fuutarou-san." Mutsumi took a deep breath, thinking things through slightly slower due to her tiredness. "Just...make sure you two come home soon. It just doesn't feel the same without you."

With those words, Mutsumi fixed her belongings and saw to it that her sister slept soundly. With one last glance at the slumbering party, she left the building and locked the door behind her. She chuckled to herself, realizing that she'll have some sleeping problems for a few nights. Pressing a few buttons on a console on the side, she spoke and waited.

* * *

"Miku, did you manage to find out where she went?" Waving to her sister, Mutsumi smiled wide. Her face concealed by the dark of night and a new layer of makeup.

"It's so late. Let's go in. Yeah, I found out." The two enter the apartment, Miku going directly into her room. "Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight." Mutsumi said quietly, walking up and stopping before Ichika's door. "She drank it." With a quizzical smile forming from her mouth, she entered her room and bedded down for the night.

"Oh! You're back." A voice said from beside her bed, a figure huddled up and covered by the shadow of the frame. "Mutsumi-chan. I was starting to get worried, since it took you so long to come home." She stood up, taking the side of the bed and laying beside her sister.

"How long have you been waiting in my room?" Mutsumi chuckled, turning over and tucking herself into bed.

"Does it matter?"

"Why are you here in the first place?"

"You said you were lonely, right?" She made herself comfortable, messing up Mutsumi's hair with a hand. "Well, you don't have to be lonely anymore. Your onee-chan is here." She turned Mutsumi's face to meet hers, finding her eyes half closed.

"Ichika-nee." Those were the last words she said before sleep took her once more. Without opening her eyes, she knew her sister's arm wrapped around her, pulling her into an embrace as they slept that night in relative peace.

* * *

Mutsumi shot up out of bed the next morning, pulling the sheets off of her sister who shivered to the sudden change in temperature. "Right...Yotsuba..." She quickly got dressed for school, talking loudly to wake her sister. "Has anything happened here while I was gone?"

"Yotsuba got a text from the track team." Ichika sat up, putting on her shirt that had somehow come off in the night. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Let's get ready, we don't have much time." Mutsumi said, putting in her clips and a pair of arm sleeves. "You, Miku and I; we're going to get Yotsuba to quit the track team."

"What about Nino and Itsuki?" Ichika finally got up from the bed, heading towards the door. The eldest sister watched as the youngest put on a new coat of makeup. She saw her sickly skin last night and again here, but decided that it wasn't the time.

"Fuutarou-san has our back. We have to trust him." Mutsumi, not noticing that Ichika knew her secret, said with confidence. "I think he's gonna pull through." She added before a thought crossed her mind and she looked through her drawers of materials.

"Mutsumi-chan." Ichika smiled, opening the door to go to her room. "You've changed."

"So have you." Giving her sister a wink, Mutsumi made a last minute gadget to help her plan.

* * *

"We're heading to our room early." Ichika said as the sisters arrived at school, Miku stood by her side while Yotsuba and Mutsumi stayed behind them.

"Yotsuba, can I talk to you for a minute." Mutsumi called out, pulling her hand out of her pocket to touch her sister's shoulder. "There's something on my mind."

The two younger sisters walked towards the school cafeteria, knowing it would be somewhat silent before classes start. The early day light filling the room as the silence causes the air to still. Their hairs prickle with unease due to the reverberating of their footsteps. Mutsumi breathed heavily, looking at her sister and fidgeting with her fingers. Brushing her hair back, she sat down at a table; Yotsuba sitting across from her.

"What did you want to talk about? Is it about the track team?" The ribbon wearer asked, the accessory flopping about.

"Yeah. Yotsuba, do you really think you can do both? I heard you got a text from the team last night, do you know what they want?"

"Not yet, we're having a meeting in a few minutes." Yotsuba crossed her arms, messing up her uniform in the process. "I can't quit, they're counting on me."

"Yotsuba, don't try to take on too much." Mutsumi reached over to touch her sister, fixing her ribbon and straightening her uniform.

"It's not too much. I'm fine." Yotsuba gently pushed her sister's arms away, dusting off her track jacket. She stood up, turning to walk towards the field.

"If...if something comes up, please don't do anything stupid." Mutsumi stood up, heading for her classroom. She waited for the bell, seeing Fuutarou and Itsuki enter looking exhausted.

* * *

"Mutsumi, where were you? Weren't you going to try to get Yotsuba to quit?" Itsuki asked, taking her seat. Mutsumi pulled out her phone, opening an app and playing an audio file.

"It's not good to push yourself too hard. Please take a break already. I'm doing just fine." Yotsuba's voice came out of the device's speakers.

"Honestly, she's such a hypocrite." Mutsumi chuckled as Fuutarou panted in his seat. "Wait, I'm getting something." She blurted out, tapping on the screen; getting Fuutarou and Itsuki's full attention.

"...We'll be having a training camp this weekend." Track captain Eba's voice came out. The three quickly glanced at each other, concerned with this new information. Mutsumi kept the audio in the background, but the three tuned it out.

"What should we do?" Fuutarou asked, wiping sweat from his brow. The boy's button up was soaked, his energy reserves running on empty and his brain not getting enough oxygen. He was unusually slow to think because of this.

"We wait, watch for a chance." Mutsumi calmed herself, closing her eyes to visualize her sister's reaction. "Trying to dissuade her won't work, I just tried it this morning."

"If she won't listen to me, or you, then who do you think she'll listen to." Fuutarou asked. "Someone persuasive and sneaky."

"I...I think I have the perfect person." Mutsumi clapped, smirking as the teens focused on class.

* * *

Mutsumi arrived home first, with Yotsuba being with the track team and Miku and Ichika doing a certain job she asked them to do; she had hours to herself and was eager to use them. Entering her room, she quickly pulled out everything she required for her next build. Small reflective metal plates, hinges, some adhesives. Pulling out her phone, she sent Miku a text, getting a response after a few seconds. A few searches and drawings later, she headed out to get something made for her, coming back just as Ichika leaves the bathroom.

"Is it done?" Mutsumi asked, earning a small frown from the elder sister. The younger sister pulled out a pitcher from the fridge, pouring both of them a glass of the drink inside.

"She's so stubborn. I hope Fuutarou-kun has a plan." The two ends of the age spectrum sat as the fourth sister entered her room.

* * *

"They're all here, they might leave soon." Mutsumi pointed at the track team below them. "Any word from Miku?"

"Nothing yet. I wonder what's happening with Nino." Itsuki replied as Ichika's phone rang. The eldest sister was surprised, causing the others to turn their eyes towards her and away from the team.

"What's going on? Miku?" Ichika asked, her voiced panicky.

"Ichika, go to them. We'll take care of things here. Bring Miku back as soon as you can." Fuutarou said, letting the eldest run off towards the hotel. "Yotsuba won't refuse them, so one of you will have to do it in her place."

* * *

"Substitution. I see what you're putting down. That's why you wanted Miku here." Mutsumi smirked. "Can I mimic Yotsuba? Energy, think of being high off of caffeine. Come on, you can do this. She's your sister, you should be able to copy her." Mutsumi silently worried as she pointed at the team that was slowly walking away. "We don't have time to wait for them. Miku won't make it in time."

"We need to do something before they reach the station. I ain't letting Yotsuba waste her precious Saturday on club activities she doesn't even want to be a part of!" Fuutarou started following behind the group, the girls behind him.

"What are we going to do?" Itsuki asked. Fuutarou turned to face the two sisters. His energy returned and his brain is firing on all cylinders. Already thinking of the next step needed for the plan. Mutsumi put her hand to her mouth, noticing that some of her makeup was getting thin.

"I guess now is the time to find out." Mutsumi resigned herself, holding out a hand as Fuutarou pulled out a ribbon. "It's now or never." Tying up her hair, she stretched and locked eyes with Fuutarou. "Find a way to get her away from the team."

"On it." Fuutarou began to think, their group following a few paces behind the athletes. The tension rising made Mutsumi sweat, her hands trembling slightly and her knees getting weak. Her breathing became hasty, her vision doubling as she swayed side to side. Clutching her hands and biting her lip, she cursed her health; begging for it to last a bit longer. Her finger rubbed her eyes, hanging on the bags that ringed them.

* * *

**A/N: **Slightly shorter one this time. A few last minute ideas managed to pop up that I think would make sense.


	36. Chapter 46 (ver 2)

"Do you think you can copy Yotsuba?" Itsuki asked as their group trailed behind. Mutsumi steeled herself, taking a deep breath to stabilize herself. The youngest sister lagged behind the other two slightly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Got the bait for Yotsuba yet?" She asked, leaning against a wall and pretending to look cool; her eyes finding difficulty focusing. The track team stopped for a moment, the captain seeming to look for something.

"Yeah, get ready. Itsuki, scream as loud as you can." Fuutarou took a deep breath, waiting for Itsuki to belt out...anything. Itsuki looked towards him, confused. Mutsumi, growing impatient, reached out her hand and pinched her sister's sides; Itsuki yelped and recoiled as she flailed. "MOLEEESTEEERR! THERE'S A MOLESTER ON THE LOOSE!" He yelled, taking off running away from the two sisters.

"That idiot." Mutsumi smirked as Yotsuba chased after the _molester _and ran out of sight. This was it, now or never. She closed her eyes, trying to visualize her sister; how she talks, walks, and breathes. She needed to mimic it perfectly for this to work. "Wait." Mutsumi saw the image of her sister, her eyes sinking as she focused. Subconsciously, she adjusted her hair, trying to mimic Yotsuba's style. "That was close."

"Good luck." Itsuki said as Mutsumi walked energetically to the track team.

* * *

As she stepped closer, Mutsumi zoned out and blocked out everything else, Yotsuba being the only thoughts running through her mind. "Mutsumi! Are you not going to join?" Maybe it was because of Yotsuba, or perhaps because she was in a track suit. Either way, the black abyss of her concentrated mind gave way to a sunny sky on a windy day. Her body felt stronger, more durable and flexible.

"No. I think I'll sit this one out. Coach said he only needed five, after all." Mutsumi plucked a handful of flowers nearby, weaving them slowly. "Hand me the wallet, you might lose it Yotsuba." Holding out her hand, she felt the money in her hands. "Good luck." She watched from the sidelines, her sisters weaving around the other team too easily for this to be a challenge. Ichika managed to steal the ball from the other team, Yotsuba scored the goal. "That's right." Mutsumi's older mind thought as her younger body moved to join her sisters after the game. "I've always been watching, supporting from the background." Her younger self returned the wallet, suggesting flowers for their shopping list. "But, this time, I'm going to do something!" Mutsumi watched as her younger self pulled out a flower crown.

* * *

Getting out of her own mind, her gaze met with the track captain. "I couldn't catch him." She said, slightly morose but still with Yotsuba's energy.

"Well, the police will find him. You surprised me when you ran off like that, but you gave me an idea." Eba smiled, her eyes trained on Mutsumi. "Let's start training now by jogging to the station." The air suddenly felt heavy for Mutsumi.

"Come on, you can do this." She psyched herself up, pumping her fist. "Just tell her on the way." They began, their pace already giving Mutsumi a hard time. "Eba-san..." Her breaths were shallow. "I, hey wait." Her head started to spin. She sped up for a while, catching up to Eba just as a surge of pain coursed through her bruised leg. "I...I think I shouldn't go to the training camp." She capitalized on the unfortunate turn of events just as her head leaned against the captain.

"Of course you shouldn't. Look at you." Mutsumi smirked, hiding her enjoyment by panting for air. "After all, you aren't our Nakano-san." Those words from Eba made the redhead's eyes go wide.

"What're you talking about? I'm Yotsuba Nakano. Look at my hair and ribbon." Mutsumi tried to get out of this trap.

"You do look similar, but Nakano-san has more stamina than this." Eba let go as Mutsumi pushed herself back on to her feet, leaning to one side due to the pain. "And she isn't this pale."

"What?" She touched her face, her makeup coming off and sticking to her fingers. "Shit."

"I heard Nakano-san is a quintuplet. No, wait it's sextuplet now, right?" Eba walked back to the team. "She would never say something like that, so you must be one of her sisters."

"Crap, what am I going to do now? Yotsuba'll go to that camp at this rate, even if she doesn't want to." She bit her lip, still woozy and weak to the point of numbness in her limbs. "Think, think." She pushed her brain like she pushed her body, trying to find an out; any way to get to their goal; it was too far. Lacking oxygen and overwhelmed, Mutsumi teetered and fell, bracing herself to hit the ground.

* * *

"Woah! Mutsumi. Pull yourself together."

"Yotsuba?" Her vision hazy, she felt her body being supported before being sat down. She watched as her sister approached Eba. "No...Yotsuba. Don't go to the camp." She reached out her hand, leaning forward a bit too far and causing her to fall face down on the ground.

"Mutsumi." Her sister turned around, the clicking of her heels against the floor causing her ears to ring in pain. "I won't. It's true that I want to quit." Yotsuba's words gave everyone a shock. She walked up to Eba's face, her tone changing as she spoke.

"Y-Yotsuba?" Mutsumi pushed herself back up, getting supported by her sister after her talk. "I never knew that you had this side of you."

* * *

"I'm glad you got Miku out there in time." Fuutarou's voice got her attention. "Thanks Ichika."

"Oh, right...even I got fooled. Miku can be scary." Mutsumi thought as she smiled.

"But, I didn't do anything." Miku said, walking out from behind Ichika.

"Wait. Itsu, Yo, Ichi, Mi, Mut…" Counting on his fingers, the tutor looked confused. "Then that means."

"N-Nino?" Mutsumi turned, seeing her sister take off her ribbon only to tie two into her hair.

"Are you okay?" Nino asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah. You can let go now." Mutsumi leaned against a railing.

"Looks like we have a lot to talk about." Ichika looked around. Yotsuba left, wanting to talk to the captain for real. Ichika helped Mutsumi get back upright as they, along with Fuutarou and Miku, left Itsuki and Nino to their own devices. What those two talked about will remain with them.

* * *

"Do you have a plan for the exams, now that everything is over." Mutsumi asked, buying a bottle of water to help her recuperate. The four of them sat down, being joined by Yotsuba then Itsuki and Nino.

"I have an ace up my sleeve." Fuutarou sounded confident, puffing his chest slightly as they made their way to the apartment building.

"Well, I'm glad that everything is fixed now." Mutsumi, regaining her strength, stretched and held the door as Nino and Itsuki walked into their home. "So, before we start studying, I'm sure you want an explainatio-" She said as her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, having no choice but to answer the call.

* * *

"Mutsumi-kun, come to my office tomorrow. We have a lot to discuss." Maruo's voice sounded off as Mutsumi walked off into the hallway.

"Tomorrow? Isn't my checkup the day after?" Mutsumi said, realizing something to do with the calendar. "Ah, it's the same day as the exams."

"Precisely. I spoke with the school's director, you'll take the exams in my office. I need to do a more thorough analysis of you, so you will not be able to go to school on the day of the exams." Maruo said, his position and power actually sending a chill up his daughter's spine.

"Shit, dad. Is this really necessary?" Mutsumi thought, slightly embarrassed. "Alright, I understand. Is there anything else?"

"Nothing. I expect that you six are studying." Maruo said ominously before hanging up.

"Well, there's no point in telling him, now that it's over." Mutsumi thought, swinging the door open just enough for her head to fit through. "Ichika, Fuutarou-san! Can you two come out here for a minute?" She yelled, reaching her arm out into their view.

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Fuutarou asked. "Did dad put another quota?"

"Don't call him dad, it's gross." Mutsumi jested, pulling something out of her pockets. "I wanted to give these to you two, but things got messy outside." She held out three boxes, each the size of her palm. "I asked Miku for some help with these, I hope you like them." She pressed down on two with her thumbs, creating small holograms of a hippo and a gorilla.

"What's the occasion?"

"I want to apologize, okay. Get off my back." She said, crossing her arms. "I've been horrible to the both of you since I got back. I'm not heartless enough to not feel guilty about it." Walking back to her sisters, she turned to the two. "Let's study."

* * *

"Let's see where everyone stands." Fuutarou stacked all of their worksheets on the table. He and Mutsumi quickly read through their work as Nino fixes up some rice balls.

"Is this enough to pass the exams though?" Miku asked, taking a bite of food.

"Maybe we leveled up enough." Ichika joked, sipping some water.

"Probably not. We're going to have to double down on studying this week." Mutsumi grit her teeth. "If we're using the video game analogy, then you'd be around a third of the way to your max levels by now."

"You said you had an ace up your sleeve, right Fuutarou?" Miku turned, all eyes aimed at their tutor.

"What I have is an item that makes even under-leveled characters last against end game bosses." He grinned, nervously holding out a roll of paper. "A cheat sheet."

"I didn't think you'd resort to such a thing." Itsuki said, shocked to the point of dropping her rice ball onto a plate.

"There's no point in getting good grades if we have to rely on something like that!" Yotsuba argued.

* * *

"We'll use that as a failsafe. Now, we study like our lived depend on it." Mutsumi took charge, leading the group back to the problem sets. "Nino, care to join us?"

Their eyes turned to the second sister, who looked around at everyone. "Yeah. I'm in." They began studying, wracking their brains as Mutsumi guided their thoughts down the right paths. Fuutarou took a few steps back, slightly stunned and with a look of contemplation.

"What's on his mind?" Mutsumi thought, glancing at the boy before going back to the notes.

"Isn't this great, Fuutarou?" Miku made their tutor smile. They went back to work until sundown, Itsuki and Nino going out to get their things back. Mutsumi stayed up with the others.

* * *

"Alright, so. The disease makes me physically weak, pale, and drains my stamina like hell." She said, sipping a glass of water. "But I'll be fine."

"Well, is it getting any better?" Yotsuba asked, cleaning up the floor.

"Yeah. I still have to take medication for it though."

"Well, if it's not dangerous anymore." Miku chimed in, sipping some tea. "Then there's nothing to worry about. We should think about how we're going to study tomorrow."

"About that...I have something to do." Mutsumi said, walking up to her room. "Good luck, make sure you guys listen to Fuutarou-san." She gave them one last smile before retiring into her room. "Well, I've got to focus." She thought, closing her eyes and letting sleep take her.

* * *

**A/N: **Seemed a bit off pace, since 46- the first half of 48 featured a lot of 1 on 1 scenes that Mutsumi wasn't a part of. Tried my best to make it cohesive. Any comments?


	37. Chapter 47 (ver 2)

Cold morning air filled her lungs as she sat up in her room. Silent, and crisp; it moves around the room while dropping the temperature to an almost uncomfortable chill. Sunlight infiltrated and filled her eyes, the blankness in her room making her smile. It was calm. It's finally over. Her fingers, numb from both the cold and her sleeping position, wiggled in vain to attempt to circulate her blood into them. Standing, stretching, and getting dressed in front of her mirror, another normal day at last. A cursory glance at her leg still showed the bruise, now bearable.

"Mutsumi." A voice called out as soon as she opened her door. A smile formed on the girl in question's face as she looked to who called out to her. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'll leave it up to you Nino." Moving slowly, she entered the kitchen and got a mug. "Want some coffee?" She grabbed a bag, looking at it before putting it back and grabbing another. Getting her equipment ready and heating some water, she started on her cup.

"No, I already have my drink." Nino replied, sipping from a cup of green tea before holding back a gag. "How does Miku stomach this?" She mumbled, tightening her grip on her spatula.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Yotsuba asked, stretching her back and patting her stomach, clearly stuffed beyond her normal capacity. The table, now filled with empty platters and the resting heads of her sisters, skid against the floor as the fourth sister knocked into it as she stood. Miku started cleaning up, clearing the plates and waking Itsuki up from her food coma. The fifth sister groaned in bliss, a few crumbs stuck on her lips and tangled in her crimson locks.

"Dad's office. Something came up." Mutsumi replied nonchalantly, putting up the hood of her jacket to hide her pale skin. "Might take a while, so you guys and Fuutarou-san should get started without me." With a curt smile and wave, she headed for the door.

"Call us if something happens, okay." Ichika yelled as Mutsumi entered the hallway outside. The youngest sister glanced at her phone, an hour away from their meeting. With a quick pump of her fist, she decided to wander about the city. The frosty wind blowing into her face as she glanced at the trees, slowly losing their amber leaves. They crunched under the weight of her sneakers, a few getting kicked up and caught on her jeans.

* * *

"What can I do for you?" A man asks as the door to the building swings inward, ringing the bell hanging just above. In walked the redhead, hands in the pockets of her unzipped black hoodie, straightening her black and orange plaid shirt. Mutsumi brushed her hair aside, silently perusing the store and glancing at the other customers quickly.

"Where can I find the solder?" Mutsumi asked, giving up on her exploration. She glanced around behind the man, taking note of his stock of wires and other components in the transparent drawers. Small microphones, lenses, a few gyroscopes. The man pulled a spool from behind him, handing it over to her. He gestured, his body language practically asking if she needed anything else. "Uhm, do you have safety goggles?"

"I'll get them from the back." The man said before the bell by the door rang again.

"Itsuki-chan?" A familiar voice called out to her, older and carefree. Mutsumi turned to meet them, finding a blonde man with a fairly muscular build.

"I'm Mutsumi. Mr. Uesugi." She said in English, the language coming out instinctually. "I mean...Uesugi-san. Err Uesugi-sama? I'm Mutsumi." She corrected herself, taking a curt bow in front of the adult.

"Ah, I see. What brings you here?" Isanari asked, his hand instinctively reaching into a shelf full of camera film. "Ugh, it got more expensive." He groaned, looking at the price tag.

"Me? I'm just taking a stop on my way to dad's office." Mutsumi said as the store owner returned with a pair of tinted goggles. She paid for her things, carrying the bag in her hand before checking the time on her phone. "Still got some time."

"If you've got time, then do you want to have a chat?" Isanari invited. Mutsumi pondered for a moment, looking outside at the quiet street outside. She silently nodded, accompanying the elder Uesugi to a nearby coffee shop.

* * *

"So, Mutsumi-chan. How are things now? Is everything alright?" Isanari asked as Mutsumi cupped her drink.

"They've stopped fighting." Mutsumi smiled, blowing her coffee to cool it. "But we've lost a lot of time for studying."

"That's a problem, to be sure. But I'm sure you guys'll be alright." He chuckled, staring down at his order of a small pastry. "Mutsumi-chan. Have you noticed anything with Fuutarou?"

"With Fuutarou-san?"

"He's been acting strange for a while at home. Well, he hasn't but I can just kinda feel it, y'know. Dad's intuition." Isanari smirked, but there was concern in his eyes.

"I'll keep an eye on him, I guess. What do you think is happening?" Mutsumi put down her drink, pulling her hand up to her face. "Do you think it's because of us?"

"Maybe. It started happening a few days ago. I think he mentioned something about five years ago." Isanari said, his face going serious as he stared at the redhead. "Do you have any idea what that could be?"

"F-Five years ago?" Mutsumi stuttered, surprised that the topic came up here. "No, nothing." She said, downing her drink and checking the time. "Well, Uesugi...sama? I'll tell you if I find anything out." She gathered her things, waving away and heading out onto the street.

* * *

"Fuutarou-san's still planning something? But everything is settled, right?" She muttered to herself as she walked against the wind towards the hospital. The noise picked up as she approached, traffic getting thicker with every step on the path to her destination. She kept contemplating what the elder Uesugi said, moving like one of her mechanical creations as her thoughts were obsessed with the possibilities of Fuutarou's next move.

"Father? Yes, I'm at the hospital. Alright." A boy around her age stood in front of the doors, blonde hair contrasting against a dark sweater vest that covered what appeared to be their school uniform. "Yeah, this is...a great opportunity." His eyes were distant, looking up at the sky just above the top of the building before his gaze turned to the envelope in his arms. Mutsumi looked at him for a moment, contemplating conversation before deciding against it.

Strolling into the building, she quietly walked up to the elevator and pressed the button to the floor. The aura of the hospital resonates with something inside of her, the calm mingling with chaos in a strange symmetry that leads to silence. Exiting the elevator, she passed by a few rooms; inside one is a happy gathering as a family clings together after a successful surgery, in another is the dread as someone's heart becomes unstable and their family is unaware of that person's pain.

* * *

"Mutsumi-kun. You're earlier than I expected." Maruo swiveled his chair to face the swinging door into his office. His desk was cleared and, unlike usual, his office was rearranged to be more accommodating. In the back, near a window with the sunlight streaming in from past the blinds, a tidy desk. "I assume you are prepared."

"I'm still surprised that you managed to arrange this. Just how far does your influence reach, dad?" Mutsumi crossed her arms, setting her things far from the desk. "How are you going to make this official."

"The director's son will supervise you." Maruo's response was short. "He will be arriving shortly. Ready your things." He instructed, arranging his papers. A few minutes pass before a knock came to the door. "Come in."

Through the doorway came the boy from earlier. Mutsumi turned to meet him as he gazed around the room. They exchanged silent nods as the young Takeda handed the exams to the doctor. Mutsumi steadied her breath, glancing at the paper before her vision tunneled. As if in a stupor, her fingers danced on the paper to jot down her answers. The passage of time seemed to bend as her attention endured through any possible distraction. "You're finished, yeah?" The boy asked when Mutsumi's pen was laid flat on the desk.

Mutsumi handed him her sheets, packing up and leaving without a word. All in all, she had only stayed there for three hours.

* * *

"Alright, we know that X is twice of Y. Graph it on these." Fuutarou's voice could be heard from the hallway, Mutsumi groaning as she removed her shoes at the door.

"I'm home." She called out. "What I miss?" She walked to where they usually studied, finding Fuutarou talking to Yotsuba and Nino, holding a set of papers in one hand and trying to shake awake the eldest sister that was laying motionless beside Yotsuba. The other long haired sisters nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, I was wondering where you went." Fuutarou turned, setting the papers on the table and giving Mutsumi a view of the scores. Her sister's seemed to pass, but just barely.

"They...that's cutting it close." Mutsumi thought silently, comparing the questions to the test she took just earlier. "Where are the other two?" She asked, setting her things beside her sisters. They look up at her, giving a knowing smile before returning to their work.

"Itsuki went out to...well, she's asking for some help right now. Miku went to the grocery store." Nino said, rubbing her fingers together as she grit her teeth. "She said she's going to be making dinner. So..." With that, there was an audible gulp from the fourth and their tutor. Sweat reached her brow as it cocked upwards at the gesture.

"I'll go get them, I guess. I don't want to disturb you guys." She laughed, stepping away. "And I might let the actual answers slip if I try to teach you now." She muttered, getting a drink from the fridge before leaving.

* * *

The youngest of the sisters pondered for a moment where the star donning sister could be, sighing as she began wandering. The mid afternoon was warmer than the morning, but still sent shivers up her body. Heaving herself from her trance, she looked up at the sky, cloudy. "Where could she be?" She thought aloud, bumping into a few people as she walked with a daydream distracting her. "Wasn't that Nakano-san?" A voice said from behind her. She pulled up her hood in response and quickened her pace. The person talked with someone behind her. "Oh, well. Let's go ahead and study Maeda-kun."

Getting a ways away from the two, she stopped near the hospital; only about a block and a half away. She scanned, still no sign of either of her sisters; she did find a familiar looking car though. "Young miss Mutsumi. Greetings." An elderly man rolled down the window as she approached, his wrinkled face tightening as he smiled.

"Ebata-san. What're you doing here? Have you seen Itsuki?" Mutsumi asked, knocking on one of the doors to be let in.

"I'm going to refuel the car, I believe we'll pass miss Itsuki on the way." Ebata said, looking at the road before taking off with Mutsumi sitting in the back. It didn't take long, only a few turns away, before he began to slow the vehicle to a halt. "I believe she's here if she's not at home." With that, the assistant looked at the gas meter of the car before holding back an exasperated sigh. Mutsumi waved as she walked on the path, spotting a familiar cowlick sticking out from the features of this place.

"Mind if I join you?"

* * *

**A/N**: Had this planned out from the start, but actually typing it out proved more difficult than I thought. Things won't line up with the chapter numbers anymore, but that does give me some room for more unique scenes in the future.


	38. Chapter 48 (ver 2)

Silent and calm, a gentle breeze blowing through the air. Mutsumi's footfalls had stopped as she stood looking at her sister kneeling down on the paved path. Itsuki looked up, shifting slightly to make room before patting the space. Mutsumi followed Itsuki's actions, brushing away loose leaves and debris from the area before the two stood up and brushed off the dust and dirt from their clothes.

"Mutsumi. What brought you here?" Itsuki asked, calmly putting her hands together and shutting her eyes. The youngest sister followed, facing a stone shrine. They didn't talk for some time, each silently thinking as the wind blew their long red hair to the side.

"Hey mom. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Mutsumi prayed, conjuring her image in her mind. The cold stare as she came home from work weary that would never change, even as she wrapped her and her sisters in an embrace. The diligence she exhibited as, through her fatigue, she taught them until she was happy with their answers. "I'm sorry...if we only found the cure earlier..." She remembered one of her final memories.

* * *

Mutsumi's shoes clicked as she walked down the halls, clutching one arm with another as a small bandage made her skin uncomfortable. To her side was a young man with black hair, a stethoscope around his neck and a coat thrown over his form. His gaze was on her, a small smile filled with hope that drained as he raised his head to look through the doorway that nurses were currently running towards. They soon joined, him getting through as the nurses blocked her with where they stood.

"Mom! Mom!" She yelled, getting the nurses' attention. They shifted to look at the child, moving enough to give her a vantage point at what was happening. Inside was a heartrate monitor, and it was going fast. The doctor rushed to the side of the bed, assessing the situation as the nurses moved her away to ensure that he had no distractions.

Their mother wouldn't come home much after that day, Mutsumi herself only seldom seeing her even with her trips to get checked up. Their mother was moved to a different room, her condition getting more and more dire with each day. On a check in with her doctor, she walked through the door, unable to see Mutsumi due to where she was seated.

"Nakano-kun, can I go? I...I want to see my daughters before I-" Their mother spoke, her voice soft and weak.

"Rena-sensei! Please, don't do this. If you stay here, we can keep you stabilized until a cure is found." The doctor stood up, turning to face his patient as a bead of sweat dripped down from his brow.

"Nakano-kun, even if I do stay here I know I don't have long."

"Sensei, please think this through. Would you like some breakfast, is there anything you'd like to eat?" He tried to change the subject, but the topic of food just made Rena look more somber.

"Pancakes." She let out, her eyes in a haze as she thought of something.

"Pancakes, you say...?"

"Well, they're surprisingly cheap to make, and my daughters love them." Rena slumped against the wall, her weakening body failing her. Doctor Nakano assisted her, laying her in a bed in the room before asking for an IV drip from one of the passing nurses and setting it up. "I wanted to make some for them one last time..."

* * *

"If only...if only we found it sooner, then it wouldn't have been the last time." Her shut eyes crinkled tighter, the tear that formed and ran down her face snapping her out of her recalled memories before she could envision the rest of the conversation.

"Mutsumi?" Itsuki asked, her hand presumably landing on the youngest's shoulder. "What are you praying for?" Her sister asked innocently, looking into Mutsumi's face.

"Just...saying hi to mom...can you not look at me like that?" Mutsumi stopped mulling her thoughts, moving her hands up to cover her face as her sister chuckled at the gesture. "Come on, all the luck and spirit juice in the world can't help you if you don't help yourself. Let's find Miku so you two can ask Fuutarou-san about what you missed." She grabbed her sister's arm, pulling her away as they both looked at the grave.

"Miku went out as well?" Itsuki turned her head towards her sister, the two of them now walking on the sidewalk. Her hair blowing in the wind perked up as Mutsumi mentioned nonchalantly that Miku had gone to the store. Curious, not having tasted Miku's cooking, Mutsumi picked up the pace. A few minutes of walking transpired before Itsuki spotted a speck of blue through a window, going away and towards the meat section.

* * *

"Heeyy sis!" Mutsumi snuck up on her sister, slamming her hand down on her shoulder along with the greeting. The timid sister jolted at the sudden interaction, tossing the cuts of meat in the air before haphazardly catching them in a panic. "Wacha gonna cook?"

"G-Glazed porkchops." Miku stuttered, still shook by the surprise. The other sextuplets glanced over at the basket slung on her arm, it contained ingredients that seemed normal.

"Honey, some spices, a durian?" Itsuki pointed at the groceries. Mutsumi picked up the prickly produce, flattening her palm to attempt to avoid getting hurt. "I don't think this will end well, I mean...durian?"

"It's a secret ingredient." Miku said as Mutsumi walked away to return it. "I...I guess I'm really not meant for the kitchen..." Miku's mood took a dive, her neutral expression now harboring a frown.

"Come on, don't say that. The honey might work out well if you use some to tenderize the meat." Mutsumi returned, picking up the jar. "Apple blossom honey, yeah."

"Apple and pork is a nice combination. Let's get some herbs to compliment that." Itsuki picked up some of the whole spices that Miku had acquired, bringing them up to her nose. "And let's get some better spices, these ones smell off." The three perused the store, guided by Itsuki's palate and Mutsumi's knowledge of science. Miku smiled, looking at the basket and picturing the finished dish.

* * *

They exit the building as the sun set, the lights from the passing cars lighting up their faces as the clouds overhead begin to thicken. "Do you think Fuutarou's still at home?" Miku asked, small flakes of white starting to float gently down as their breaths appeared in front of them.

'Probably not, why?" Mutsumi shrugged, zipping up her hoodie and rubbing her hands together. "Is this for him?" She leaned in, whispering to the third sister. "Look at her, so obvious." She thought silently, smiling as her sister's cheek turned a pale crimson. The three arrived home soon after, finding Fuutarou talking with the eldest sister who was holding a considerable stack of notes.

"Welcome back." Fuutarou said, grabbing his things. He was about to walk out, but Mutsumi raised her leg to block the hallway. "Mutsumi, I've got to go home." Fuutarou said, his stare seeming distant; something on his mind. "Can I go?"

"So, he is planning something. I guess I should thank his dad for the heads up." Mutsumi smirked at him. "Why, scared of Miku's cooking? How bad can it be?" She asked, deciding to not bring it up.

"It's not that...Raiha's cooking curry tonight, so I'm..."

"Yeah, Uesugi otou-sama-kun? Yeah, still don't know what to call you, sorry. Hmm, yeah he's still here, so sir..." Mutsumi quickly called and talked with the elder Uesugi. "He said, and I quote:"

"Be a gentleman and eat the girl's cooking. I'll tell Raiha to save some curry for you just in case you come home somehow still hungry."

"Old man..." Fuutarou grumbled, twirling his hair with his fingers. "Ugh fine."

"You treat it like it's a punishment. Do you really want to walk out there while it's snowing?" Mutsumi put her foot down, pointing out to the sky as the snowfall got thicker and the winds blew faster. Fuutarou sighed, relaxing his shoulders and trudging through nothing back to the sofas. "As I thought! I'll call the others once the food is ready." Mutsumi berated him pompously, seating herself beside Ichika and leaning on her sister's shoulder.

* * *

Mutsumi buried her face in her sister's lap, half from exhaustion and half for hiding her expression from the others. "So, Fuutarou-san's planning something. Could it be a reward of some sort? No, he's not the type to do that I think. Maybe he's worried about the exams? Maybe he's found a better paying job, but that's unlikely...maybe..maybe…" She thought, trying not to breathe heavily to make her sister awkward. With her short breaths, she caught a scent hanging in the air. Carbon, faint due to the small amount of gas entering her nose, but faint still meant that it was there.

"Miku?! Is everything okay?" Itsuki asked. Mutsumi shifted her head to let one eye out to see. Itsuki's head turned towards the kitchen, away from the plate of snacks she got in the interim for dinner. Her eyes instantly widened upon witnessing what was happening, which was enough for Mutsumi to spur into action.

"What's going on!?" She exclaimed, examining the...shambles that the kitchen was in. A column of smoke from the stove, swirls of honey splattered on the wall, paprika sprinkled on the counter top; all accompanied with the burning of food. "I-I'll go help. Hold on." Mutsumi bolted, examining the pork. It was seared on, but touching the meat showed that it was still raw in the center. Mutsumi lowered the temperature, setting the chops aside to not char the exterior any further. Miku held a bowl of the rub she applied to the meat, earning a curious look and a quick taste from Mutsumi. "Too sweet and that's a lot of salt..." She muttered, going into the fridge and getting a lemon she stowed away for drinks.

"T-Thanks Mutsumi." Miku hid her face, cleaning up the spices with a rag. "Maybe I shouldn't be in the kitchen." She said sullen, walking away before looking at the chops longingly.

"Hold on." Mutsumi grabbed her wrist, pulling her sister to her side and handing her the pan and tongs. "You want to learn to cook because of Fuutarou-san, right? Don't give up now." She whispered into her ear, making her heat red face get redder. "You're almost there. Only missing a few steps isn't something to be sad about, so don't go back to square one." She said, gently holding her sister's hands as they cooked through the rest of the meat.

"I'm just..." Miku began muttering as they finished and began plating up. "Nevermind." She said, setting the table and calling everyone down.

"This is great." Fuutarou said, cutting into the meat.

"Your taste buds are broken! I'll be the judge of...that..." Yotsuba said cheerily, chewing on her food before freezing and facing Mutsumi and Miku. "It's...wow." She was awestruck, in such surprise that she couldn't even compliment or berate it. She blinked for a moment, looking down at the plate before continuing to eat, slightly slower to savor the flavor.

"You should be proud Miku, Yotsuba's taste buds aren't as easy to please as some people." Ichika teased, jabbing her elbow into Fuutarou's side. Miku just shook her head.

"Next time...next time I'll do it on my own." She whispered to herself, a small spark of determination shining in her azure eyes. Mutsumi smiled, enjoying her sister more than the meal.

* * *

"Take care on your way, okay." Ichika said as she and Mutsumi waved to the boy, who was walking home with a coat that Ichika picked up from the floor of her room. Mutsumi caught a quick glance at her sister's face, seeing something familiar; a mirror image of Miku. She let out a sigh that showed in the air.

"So you like him too." She said as the two sisters stood at the entrance to the building. Ichika took a few steps back, nearly bumping into the control panel on the side. "Boy, that's tough." Mutsumi added, pouting and leaning her head to the side.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Ichika tried to defend herself, waving her hands in front of her body.

"You can't lie to me, I've seen that lovestruck face before, quite literally." She added, holding up 3 fingers. "So, what're you going to do about it?"

"Me? No, I'm fine. Miku is..."

"Are you really fine? I know you Onee-chan. How long will you be able to hold yourself back?" She leaned in closer to her sister, walking up and pressing her hands against the wall to pin Ichika in place.

"I shouldn't get involved. I'll be fine, I don't like him that way." Ichika said as her cheeks became a rosy pink.

"Actress or not, you still can't fool me." Mutsumi pushed off, walking towards the elevator. "Miku's a lot stronger willed than you think. I saw that earlier. Maybe she can handle a little...competition." She winked before stepping into the elevator, going up and leaving Ichika to think things through on her own for the night.


	39. Chapter 49 (ver 2)

Mutsumi awoke the next day before dawn. Dressed in a shirt and a pair of boxers that she slept in, the chill crept up and across her body. She walked over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of cargo pants and a tank top, putting them on and stretching for five minutes to breathe in them. Looking over her collection of jackets, she decided to go with a beige trench coat over her normal hoodie. She hmm'd and haa'd for a few more moments, holding onto the hats she bought pondering whether to wear the cap or the fedora. "They should still be sleeping, so I guess I should go now." She murmured, putting on the fedora and silently heading out without a word.

Winter had arrived, though Mutsumi didn't feel any different; to her every day was cold unless she was working on her gadgets. She opened and closed her hands, getting the blood pumping through her veins. Returning to the workplace of her father. Now more quiet, as there were less visitors at this early hour, but the air of unnerving calm still hang with every step she took.

"Mutsumi-kun." Maruo turned to face her, bags in his eyes as he stood and let her into his office.

* * *

"What do you think of him?" The doctor asked her daughter. Mutsumi was currently getting her blood pressure measured, sitting across from the dark haired man.

"Fuutarou-san. He seems reliable enough." Mutsumi thought of her two sisters. "I wouldn't be opposed to him teaching us, if that means anything."

"I'm glad to hear that, however..." Maruo released the air. "I've talked with Takeda-kun, the younger. It appears that he's seen you as a rival."

"And that concerns me...why?"

"The only other one he sees that is Uesugi Fuutarou-kun, the top student." Maruo said, a small smile on his usually cold face that fades as he looks at his daughter. "I'm not a fool. So I ask you, Mutsumi-kun, if you need the tutor."

"Dad...well, I don't need him, per se...but having him catch my few errors is uhm…" She said, quickly thinking of a way for him to not get fired.

"I'm not saying that he will lose his job. After all, even if you are well equipped for academics, your sisters are not. He's shown his proficiency in teaching them, so I'd like to avoid unnecessary hassle." Maruo said as the sun began to rise.

* * *

"Alright. Now stand here and...Mutsumi-kun." Maruo sat in his chair, holding onto Mutsumi's leg. "How did you get this bruise?"

"I was...err.." Mutsumi turned red, embarrassment from the memory flooding her cheeks with blood. To say that she wouldn't want to be wearing heels any time soon would be an understatement. "Tripped on a pair of Yotsuba's shoes."

"And I noticed that your heart rate was more...pronounced than last time." Maruo set her leg down. "Have you been exercising?"

"Uhm...I did run with the track team...but I got lightheaded and..."

"I see. Well, take some time to rest. I'll write you up a note so that you may rest during your p.e class."

"Dad...is that really necessary? I..." Mutsumi protested, not wanting to flex her father's power.

"Very well." Maruo talked quietly, his eyes seemed distant as he continued with Mutsumi's exam. Beyond their usual checks, Mutsumi was made to do more extensive activities than usual, Maruo checking for the symptoms of the illness took him the better part of three hours; double and triple checking. "Alright. It's done, so you may go. Also, please take care of your eyes, your vision has deteriorated slightly since the last time." Mutsumi grabbed her things, pulling her coat in tight as she reached for the doorknob.

As her finger touched the metal, an audible ringing escaped from Maruo's pocket. His phone rang, the caller ID read: Itsuki. "Put it on speaker dad."

* * *

"It's me. Uesugi Fuutarou." The voice on the phone said, matching it's owner. "We've made it on time, the exams begin in a few minutes. However, I have not seen Mutsumi at all."

"I see. Thank you for the update. As for Mutsumi-kun, please do not concern yourself. I have asked for her to be excused today."

"The six of them have been working hard, her especially."

"Well then, good luck on your exams." Maruo said as Mutsumi took a few steps closer, wanting to speak."

"While we're here, I have a selfish request." Fuutarou said, his voice more serious than before.

Maruo raised a brow, leaning into the phone. "What is it?"

"As of today, I'm stepping down as their tutor." Mutsumi gasped, her thoughts spiraling down familiar avenues. "They worked really hard, they've pretty much spent the whole weekend in front of a desk. But I doubt they'll be able to avoid failing." His breathing was deep, deep enough to be heard through the phone. "I've suggested a certain desperate measure, but I doubt that they'll rely on something like that."

"I don't believe I've set any conditions this time around."

"We've had enough time to avoid failing. But, in spite of that, things turned out this way due to my own incompetence." His voice, though sounding cold and robotic due to the machine, seemed to carry something else. Mutsumi snapped out of her trance, listening to the conversation once more. "Simply teaching them was not sufficient. A tutor who take their feelings into account would be much better. Mutsumi is more than capable of fulfilling this role that I was unable to do."

"Fuu..." Was all she could say. "How could he leave them? I-I thought he would be different..." She muttered as her father continued the conversation. Her eyes darted around the room. "He's just like...them?" Mutsumi pondered, remembering the face he made on the boat. "Is it...because of me?" She put her hands to her face. "What am I doing? What am I going to do?"

* * *

"WHY DON'T YOU ACT LIKE A FATHER FOR ONCE, YOU DUMBASS!" And with that, the call ended. Mutsumi was shaken and Maruo was trembling with anger.

"I-I'll be going now..." She turned towards the door.

"I'll leave this to you." Fuutarou's words echoed in her skull, his face from the boat flashing with every blink of her eyes. His eyes sullen, desperate but accepting; like a man who can see the train approaching, knowing that he won't make it to safety in time.

"I...I have to prepare a lesson plan." Mutsumi tightened her grip on her coat, the air colder than it was before. She stepped out into the cold street, walking home as quickly and quietly as she could. She closed the door behind her, her clenched fists shaking and trembling from how tight she made them. She looked at the couch. It was just last night that the seven of them were laughing and talking, even him. "Was all that a lie as well?" Her fingers traced the furniture as she made her way up to her room.

Books, notes, blank paper, laptop that she kept with her luggage; she popped her back as she stretched and flexed backwards before she began working. She flipped through the books, taking note of how they were written in order to arrange Ichika and Nino's guides. For Miku, she made a short essay that had intentional errors; she planned to give it to her and have her find the flaws herself so she could see what was wrong. Yotsuba... "I'll...I'll just take things really slow for her." She muttered, deciding to deal with that monumental task last. All that was left was Itsuki, she pondered just handing over a reference book and answering any of her questions as they came up. "How did he do this!?" She groaned, slamming her head against her desk.

* * *

"Him! It's his fault that I'm stuck here doing this!" Without moving her head, she slammed her fists repeatedly into her desk, knocking everything over and rattling what was inside her drawers. "Arghh! What the hell is going on!?" She bolted up, fast enough that her chair fell over as her legs straightened. Pacing back and forth, head in her hands and her mind in chaos. She stopped at her mirror, looking at herself. "You. You're stronger than this." She placed her finger on her reflection. "This isn't new, you've been through this dozens of times before." She shook her head before straightening her cranium with her hands. "Why are you crying? This...this is just like the other times, so stop crying." Her lips trembled, her eyes watered, and her chest heaved with her panting as she pulled herself away from the mirror and plunged herself face down on her bed. Feeling overwhelmed, she asked for some rest. Sleep came to her soon after, aided by the moisture around her eyes.

"Sumi. Oh, you're going away again...I see." A voice called out from the darkness.

"I won't be long." Mutsumi smiled, holding something in her tiny hands that looked familiar.

"But we just ordered a pizza." Another voice said.

"I'll be back, don't worry." She said as she waved her hand in the air, closing the door to the room and leaving the building to go inside a car that was waiting on the street outside. What followed was an hour, maybe two, inside of a hospital room. Ingesting medicine given to her, sitting patiently in a chair as doctors talked in the other room. She twiddled her thumbs, kicking her feet that hung just above the floor. After what seemed like an eternity, she was allowed to go back to the other children.

Mutsumi skipped happily, getting dropped off around the corner and having to walk the rest of the way. She rounded the bend, stopping in her tracks at the sight of her peers walking away, talking amongst themselves as they left her standing and staring.

* * *

Time passed by, Mutsumi awoke some few hours before school would be let out for her sisters. She put on her goggles, clearing her desk of study materials and pulling out her tinkering supplies. She didn't know what she was making, she just wanted to make something to take her mind off of everything. She pulled some small LEDs and some paper before tracing her hands. She then took some wire, wrapping it around her wrist and fingers, adding designs on the back of her hand before using that as a template to create a small glove-like light strip. a small board rests in the middle of her hand's back, to be covered by a button or some other thing at a later date. She groaned, gritting her teeth as she put her goggles on the table.

The clock told her that she had a few minutes before she had other people at home. She changed out of the tank top, instead wearing a thick shirt along with a black scarf that matched her arm sleeves that passed her wrists and stopped just beyond her thumb. Out of her cargos and into a pair of jeans, the bottoms of which lay over her high top sneakers. She had somewhere in mind that she wanted to be. Walking, step after step, her head getting heated with each passing second as her brows furrowed. She arrived, then waited. Minute after minute, she waited as for the first time in a long while, her body felt something more than weak and cold. "Mutsumi? What are you doi-"

Fuutarou stood, his head facing his shoulder as his cheek began to turn red. Though, his blushing pales in comparison to Mutsumi's own. The girl stood in front of him, her arm outstretched and open as it hang in the air. "I trusted you!" Mutsumi screamed, garnering the attention of the few people that were passing by the street. "How could you!? You just up and left us! They trusted you, are you really going to throw that away?" She grabbed his shirt with her other hand, furiously pulling him closer. "You betrayed them, betrayed us! Betrayed my trust..." Her voice softened as her grip loosened and she began to walk away. "I thought you'd be different."


	40. Chapter 50 (ver 2)

"Hey." Fuutarou called out. "What was that for! I know you're mad, but did you really come all this way to hit m-"

"Catharsis!" Mutsumi stomped back, giving him another hit; a left hook. She steadied herself, taking deep breaths as her tempter cooled down. "Why..."

Fuutarou didn't reply, just standing there rubbing his cheek. The former tutor looked away, turning on his heel and walking towards the door to his home. Mutsumi asked again, still no reply except for a met gaze by the boy. As he turned back and shut the door, Mutsumi could only grit her teeth as she headed home. She walked slowly, her body slowed by the flood of thoughts flowing through her neurons. Her breath fogged in front of her, the adrenaline fading and the cold gripping her once more. Winter air blew her hair to the side as she trudged through the streets, only stopping once she took shelter in a nearby cake shop.

* * *

"What the hell is he thinking?" She muttered, taking a seat and looking at the display of desserts at the counter. "Fuutarou-san...is he really serious about leaving?" She ordered as she pondered in silence. "Why does this feel different than the other times that people leave me?"

"At this rate, wouldn't it have been better if you hadn't come to be their tutor? If the youngest of them is smart enough, she could teach them. Couldn't she?" Her words from the lake came to mind. Mutsumi sighed, her face showing a bit of regret and guilt as the memory flashed through.

"I guess he didn't get over it. Taking that to heart...that idiot." She started on her dessert, a slice of cheesecake, mumbling as the anger finally went away fully. Now dealing with her other emotions, she wondered what course of action she should take next. Options, each with their merit and repercussions, were causing her to tap her finger against the tabletop. "I...I can't handle this." She put her hands on her head, running them through her head and messing up her hair. She huffed, unclipping her hair accessories and stuffing them into her pocket. As she slipped her hand inside, she felt the vibrations of her phone at her fingertips.

"Mutsumi-chan? Where are you right now?" Ichika's voice sang from the phone, her tone giddy, joyful, and slightly teasing. Probably lightheaded from answering the exams, her sisters' idle chatter in the background accompanied by the sound of their TV.

"I'm at the cake shop we went to that one time, Revival. Hey, can you come over here. Let's go out for a while, just the two of us." Mutsumi picked up her sister's tone, her voice sounding higher and more energetic. "There's something I wanna tell you."

* * *

"So Mutsumi-chan~" Ichika set herself up on the opposite side of the table, still wearing her uniform. She hadn't been home long, perhaps only a minute or two, before Mutsumi's invitation. "What'd you wanna talk about?"

"Well, it's about Fuutarou-san." Mutsumi gave up her charade, the happy tone and smile fading. "He quit."

"What? That's not a funny joke, sis." Ichika sighed, forcing a chuckle that stopped once she got a look at the stoic expression on her sister. "You're kidding, right?"

"Sadly, no." Mutsumi sipped on the straw of a drink she ordered while she waited for her sister. "I don't know what to do. I need your help." She sighed, slouching over; defeated.

"Who's going to teach the rest of us?" Ichika asked, to which Mutsumi pointed at herself. "Ah, right." Ichika put her fingers to her chin. "Do you think dad will let him back. Maybe if you ask..."

"No, hell no. Dad's pissed." Mutsumi rest her head on the table. "So you guys are stuck with me, unless we do something about this."

"Isn't this what you wanted? When you first got back, you were adamant for him leaving." Ichika said, patting her sister's hair down.

"Not...anymore. I...find it nice having him around." Mutsumi let her voice out without moving her head, the message barely coming out loud enough to reach her sister's ears. "So, do you have any idea what we can do?"

"Why not try to teach us. I'm sure you can handle it." Ichika looked out the window, light snowfall that made the buildings look like a frosted or iced cake.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about..." Mutsumi tilted her head up, staring Ichika in the eyes. "...you three." Ichika smiled understandingly, brushing her sister's hair with her hands. She moved her hand down, pinching the youngest's cheek and stretching it to the girl's annoyance.

"Actually, I have something to show you once we get home. Let's go." She stood, extending her hand to the youngest sister. They routed themselves to the eldest's room, as disorganized and chaotic as the horror stories say. "Do you think this will work? Will the others be okay with this?" Ichika asked as she handed over a set of papers that, unlike the rest of the quarters, were organized neatly and nearly filled out.

"I have a way to find out."

* * *

"This is terrible." Itsuki cries, looking at their results. The week had gone by in a blur, their everyday lives returning after the exams. The sisters, sans Mutsumi, all crowded around a table to compare results.

"We did all that studying and this is what we get?" Ichika groaned, a disappointed exhale exited her mouth as she shot a short glance at the younger sister who watching from the stairs. Mutsumi stood, her arms crossed and supporting her head while her bangs hid her sea blue eyes.

"Once again, I'm realizing that we're idiots." Miku sat down, leaving her paper with the rest. Yotsuba and Nino sat to her side, the elder of the two gritting her teeth together just barely loud enough for the sensory adept girl to hear it.

"Cheer up Nino." Yotsuba, ever the ball of energy, tried to raise her sister's spirits. Nino, however, wasn't too keen on it.

"You should worry about your own matters." Nino snapped back, somewhat restraining herself due to who she was talking to, before their attention turned to Ichika.

"Well, it just so happens that there's a tutoring session today. Guess we'll be focusing on reviewing the final exam results." Ichika again stared at the youngest of them, a cheeky and perceptive grin curled on her face as Mutsumi stepped down. Itsuki curiously glanced at the hallway with the entrance, her ahoge flopping side to side as she tapped her toe against the floor.

"He's not coming, Itsuki." Mutsumi got everyone's attention.

* * *

"What?" Miku responded first, tilting her head to peer into her sister's face. Her brows furrowed, a mix of confusion, hopelessness, and anger all swirling within her as the light of the Saturday sun cast a shadow on part of her face.

"He's not coming back here. Let's get started." Mutsumi continued walking towards them, her voice cold and emotionless. Her body moved slowly, but with purpose, towards them. Her aura more distant than ever, she glided with an air of superiority and loneliness; a princess sheltered and finally allowed to see the masses.

"You're joking right, Mutsumi?" Yotsuba asked. Mutsumi, seeming to not hear it, went over to the TV; opened a drawer to pull out a set of problems she hid. Her eyes quickly skimmed through the first page, simple problems that they surely could answer. They've already answered them, so she handed them out indifferently.

"Answer these, I'll be here." Mutsumi sat in the kitchen. "If you have any questions, ask them now."

"Where is he? Why is he not coming? Is he playing hooky?" Nino asked, surprise gripping her face as all the sisters looked over.

"No. He has no reason to be here anymore." Mutsumi responded robotically, brushing her hair to hide her face. "He's not your tutor anymore." The words were followed by silence, then a soft murmur.

"I knew it, the fail condition was still in pla-"

"No." Mutsumi interrupted the second sister. Nino looked up at her, a myriad of emotions on her face; guilt prominent among them. "He called using Itsuki's phone during the exams. He quit on his own."

"On his own?" Yotsuba looked concerned. Her eyes froze, unmoving from Mutsumi's figure.

"Fuutarou...why?" Miku shrunk, her hair now falling in front of her face. Cold, that was what the third sister felt like. Frigid as the air outside, her words losing life; losing hope.

* * *

"I can't accept this. I'll call him over and have him explain it to us." Itsuki reached for her phone. Her hair stood up, seemingly angry, as she rifled through her pockets hastily.

"Don't bother. Dad gave me this." Mutsumi revealed a small envelope from her pocket. "He's banned from the building, security was informed as well." She clenched her fist, pulling out a few items from her pockets.

"I get it." Miku stood up. "I'll go to him." She dashed towards the door, hair trailing behind her.

"Give me a chance. And we'll talk about this once you guys the work I prepared." Mutsumi raised her voice from the kitchen, accompanied by a slam of her hand against the counter. "Do you...not trust me?" Her head was down, her hands trembled as her body buckled and rested on the surface of the counter.

Miku withdrew, a shocked look on her face accompanied her message. "I didn't mean it like that..."

"Just hold off on it for a while. I know you all want him back here, but let's focus on the things in front of us." Mutsumi audibly exhaled, showing her sisters her exhaustion and frustration, as well as her weariness.

"Alright. Let's get started." Ichika clapped her hands, putting on a fake face that gave Mutsumi a slight chuckle. They worked on the worksheets in silence, occasionally muttering about how relatively easy the questions were. "Are you going easy on us?"

"From my experience, you five are near braindead so..." Mutsumi teased, looking at a piece of paper in her hand. Her composure having recovered, she swirled a glass of water in her hand, clinking the ice floating within.

"That's mean!" Yotsuba yelled, shaking her fist jokingly in the air. The mood having been lifted slightly, the sisters smiled a somewhat nostalgic smile.

"Prove me wrong then!" Mutsumi countered, putting away the paper and retrieving another slip of paper; Fuutarou's cheat sheet.

* * *

"Why would he give me one?" She thought silently, running her finger up the rolled slip. She sighed after eyeing it for the better part of the session, curiosity getting the better of her she unfurled it.

"Enjoy your stay in hell, I know I did." She read it aloud, confused and discombobulated.

"What..." Yotsuba turned to face the youngest. Her ribbon straightened as she tilted her head.

"It's nothing." Mutsumi looked back to them, finding them all looking at their cheat sheets. She squinted her eyes, taking a few steps towards them to read what they said. A wry smile constituted itself on her face. "Well, I think it's time."

"Time for what?" Itsuki asked, trying to hide her sheet. The sisters pulled themselves back to reality, their thoughts seemingly in a different place.

"Who do you want to teach you?" The air became heavy as tension filled the room. "Fuutarou-san, or your sister?"

"Is this...really the only way that things can go?" Yotsuba gripped her papers. "I don't want to have to choose." Her hands shook as she took steps towards Mutsumi.

"I want Fuutarou back, but..." Miku hid her face. "Mutsumi, it's not like that." Mutsumi looked at her sisters, a betrayed face greeting them as she bit her lips and her fists trembled.

"So that's how it is...you guys..." She said, angry and looking at the ground while her hair obscured her face. Ichika struggled to conceal a chuckle as she put her hand on Mutsumi's shoulder.

* * *

"Come on Mutsumi-chan, aren't you having a bit too much fun?" Ichika said loudly, causing Mutsumi to freeze.

"Kill joy nee-chan!" Mutsumi chuckled, brushing her hair back. "So you guys want Fuutarou-san back." She smiled as her sisters hesitantly nodded. "I'll get Ebata-san. Ichika, fill them in." She waved, pulling out her phone and stepping on the balcony.

"Young miss Mutsumi. Is this about what you and miss Ichika brought to my attention" The aged voice on the other side of the call said, somewhat proud and somber.

"Yes. We're moving forward with this plan." She responded, her mouth an open smile. She glanced back inside, agreeing with Ebata's next statement.

"You have all grown so much." Mutsumi couldn't see it, but she was sure that a smile formed on Ebata's face. And with that the call ended. She returned to her siblings, all smiling with excitement.

"Anyway, let's get to work." She smirked, cracking her knuckles and gathering the papers. "Ichika and I will handle everything from now on, so trust us with this." She rolled her sleeves, standing to the eldest's side. "Just a few days, maybe a week. Have patience with us." She bowed.

* * *

Days, weeks, much like she said, they passed as if nothing had happened. Fuutarou hadn't returned to them, he hadn't even talked to Mutsumi and Itsuki who were in the same class. Yotsuba, as promised, assisted the track team; winning first place. Ichika flung herself into her work, getting as much money as possible for what's to come. Mutsumi took over the paperwork, meeting with Ebata every once in a while to make sure everything is in order. Itsuki spent her time with Nino, exploring the restaurants in the area; surprisingly glued to her phone. Miku accompanied them rarely, usually before or after a visit to a local bookstore for recipe books.

Fuutarou stood one night, one cold Christmas night, in a generic Santa costume sans beard. He held a sign for a cake shop. "Merry Christmas! How about a cake?" He called out. People, seemingly used to this schtick, ignored him save for an occasional chuckle. He was cold, shivering and panting for air.

"Being cheerful really isn't your thing." Mutsumi said, leaning against Itsuki's shoulder, seemingly tired and sleepy.

"I'd like one please." The star spangled sister said, nursing her sister's head with a hand that ran through her hair. Snow fell down on both of them, blocking out their crimson locks with soft, white, patches as shining as the stars and moon above them. The others joined, smiling and laughing, filled with the spirit of the season. For a moment, just a moment, Fuutarou was taken aback.

* * *

"Here's the cake you ordered." He said, approaching the table of six. The group of redheads turned to face him, save for the youngest who was clinging tightly to the fourth.

"Wow, he really is working!" Yotsuba exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table playfully.

"And on Christmas eve, no less. Such a good boy~" Ichika teased, resting her head on her hand.

"Actually, that's kinda sad." Miku chimed in, getting comfortable in her seat. She reached across the table, poking Mutsumi's cheek softly to bring Fuutarou to her attention.

"And the cake took forever." Nino began complaining, her arms crossed as she leaned back. Fuutarou could feel a vein bulge in his forehead, his frustration growing with each passing second. He grimaced, his hold on the cake getting slightly tighter.

"What did you expect? It's busy as heck today."

"Excuses! Is this what you've become." Mutsumi joked, eyeing him head to toe. "Pitiful." She did her best at a disgusted face, but she broke out into a giggle as she leaned her head on Itsuki's shoulder once again.

"Excuse me." Itsuki raised her hand, getting the boy's attention. "Is it possible to have the cake delivered? We really would rather it be sent to our house." She asked cordially, speaking softly in vain to not gather attention.

"Huuh?" Fuutarou stepped back, a quick glance at his former students. "We don't deliver." He managed to get out before five of the six began to make outrageous requests.

"Please! Uesugi-san, please! Mutsumi isn't feeling well, so..." Yotsuba gently touched her sister's arms, Mutsumi looking fairly exhausted.

"Uesugi-kun, it's almost closing time. Go with them." A voice proclaimed from behind Fuutarou.

"But manager..."

"Merry Christmas." Was all the manager said, directed at the Nakano sisters and not the employee that was walking towards him.

* * *

"What's wrong with her anyway? Did her illness start acting up?" Fuutarou asked, trailing behind the siblings. Yotsuba was up front, Miku and Ichika behind her, leaving Nino and Itsuki to assist Mutsumi as she stumbles and trudges through the snowfall.

"It's not that, thankfully." Itsuki turned her head back. "She just tired from staying awake all through the night."

"Then why isn't she at home." Fuutarou asked as they reached a bridge over a river.

"Because." Mutsumi pushed herself back on her feet, standing still to let Fuutarou walk beside her. "I wanted to say hi." She whispered, giving the boy a gentle jab.

"You...wait." Fuutarou rubbed the bridge of his forehead. "Isn't your house that wa-" He raised his arm, pointing away from the group of girls.

"They missed you. Let them have this." Mutsumi gave a weak smile, showing the boy a set of eyebags and bloodshot eyes. The two caught up with the others, Mutsumi holding onto the railing to keep her upright.

* * *

"You know..." He spoke loudly. "It wasn't right for me to quit without saying a word. But I'm not going back to being your tutor."

"Uesugi-kun. Turn around." Itsuki said softly, causing the group to look at him. He pivoted, seeing Mutsumi leaning heavily against the railing. "Without a doubt, Mutsumi is more than capable of teaching us."

"Then there's no argument." Fuutarou replied.

"You're okay with that? You're abandoning us and leaving us to Mutsumi!?" Nino stomped up to him. "Not only is she unwell, but you're okay with just giving up like this!"

Fuutarou grit his teeth, his brows furrowing. "I wasn't able to produce any results even with a second chance. Even your scores last time were with Mutsumi's help. There's no telling how the next exam's going to turn out either. This is because I caused you all problems as an outsider that we ran out of time. So leaving family matters to family is the best option." Fuutarou vented, panting and catching his breath. "I can't keep dragging you guys down because of my selfishness."

"You're right." Nino uttered, her tone just shy of anger. "You've always been selfish. Thanks to that, I was forced to study even though I didn't want to, and I had to cram like crazy and memorize formulas." Her hands trembled before calming down. "But when I was able to solve a problem, I was happy." She smiled for a flash before her intense attitude returned.

"The reason I'm where I am now is entirely your fault! Be selfish until the end! You acting humbled is just creepy!"

* * *

"Sorry, but I can't go back anymore. I resigned. I'm not even allowed in your home." Fuutarou said calmly, his voice dark and cold much like the night itself.

"No, you're banned from that building because you mouthed off dad!" Mutsumi yelled from behind him. "Is that really your only reason" She asked, stepping up to him.

"Yeah. Let's hurry and go." Fuutarou began walking, when Ichika stepped in his path.

"This is fine." The eldest said, much to the former tutor's confusion. "Good work for your cake delivery."

"But I haven't-"

"It's here." Ichika glanced upwards. "Our new home is here."

* * *

"What do you mean?"

"The paperwork was ass, but we rented it out with Ichika's income." Mutsumi walked up to stand with her sisters, all six of them facing him. "We'll be living here from today onward. Now there's nothing else in the way."

"No way...just for that reason...you're giving up on that apartment?" He stood at a loss for words, stunned and stepping back to get a better look at everything. "If you'd just stay in that apartment with Mutsumi guiding you..."

"I told you before, right? What's important isn't where we are, but that the six of us are together!" Yotsuba stepped up, tossing something into the air.

Fuutarou's eyes widened, looking up to catch what they were. "Wha! The keycards to the building!? What have you done!?" He kept tilting his head back, watching as the cards flew through the air...until.

* * *

There was a loud splash, his body submerged in the water as the light from the street dissipated through the river. "Fuutarou-san!" Mutsumi yelled, running and diving into the river after the boy. She saw his eyes widen as more ripples formed from the entrance of the rest of the family. Yotsuba, being the most fit, managed to reach him first and help him surface.

"Fuutarou! Are you okay!?" Miku called out as they all swam in the cold. Mutsumi could only smile at the ridiculousness of the situation, smiling until she noticed something slip and float away from Fuutarou's figure.

"What's that?" Mutsumi pondered, swimming silently towards it. "The charm!? He still had it!" Shocked, she reached out, diving for it as a small wave hit her face; water entering her mouth and nose. "Just a bit...more." Her eyes stung from the cold, her fingers numb, and her legs began to lock up. She shut her eyes, desperately willing her body to reach just a bit farther.

"Mutsumi!" Ichika's voice called out to her as she found herself laying on the pavement, everyone else looking down on her, Fuutarou was holding Nino steady while Miku and Yotsuba knelt beside her. She coughed out some water as she felt her hands, empty. She sat up, clearing her orifices of water. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, Fuutarou's slightly longer than the others'.

"This is absurd. Can't you guys think before you act...? This is why idiots are a pain." He got back on his feet. "Somehow, I feel like an idiot too for being considerate to you guys." He smiled, picking up the cake. "I'm just going to do what I want too! I'll have you put up with my selfishness until the very end!" They all took the steps up, Fuutarou assisting Nino and Mutsumi up the stairs and into the apartment.

* * *

They dried off, splitting the cake as they settled into the small homely apartment. The festive atmosphere reaching five of the seven heads present. Mutsumi stayed out in the night air, a towel over her head to dry her hair. "Not going to join in?" Fuutarou approached, a towel around his neck.

"I'm sorry." Mutsumi said as she leaned forward on the railing. "I couldn't get the charm. I saw it floating in the water."

"No...it's not...I don't think I need it anymore. Thank you, Mutsumi." Fuutarou leaned with his back to the railing.

"Fuutarou-san...you're a good guy." Mutsumi said, turning to face the boy who matched the gesture. "I think we could've been better friends if I got to talk to you five years ago."

"I...so you weren't the one I met...hey!" Fuutarou thought aloud, interrupted as Mutsumi entered the building to get a slice of cake. The joyful atmosphere spread to the two of them as the night progressed.


	41. Chapter 50-5 (ver 2)

**A/N: **After 7 goodbyes, kinda wanted to do some more stuff with Mutsumi's character that wouldn't really fit...so enjoy? These may or may not be in chronological order, writing this part before anything else. They also do not occur in the same country. 50.5, cuz FFN doesn't allow periods in chapter titles.

* * *

**Mutsumi-chan doesn't need to divide the cake.**

"H...eeee….yy Mu...umi! Can y.. ..ar us!?" A voice from a glowing screen called out. Mutsumi held it in both her hands, smiling as it illuminated her face in the dark room she was in. She shifted her body, moving across the bed she was in.

"Kinda…" She responded, her eyelids heavy and tired. "Happy birthday to you!" She smiled.

"Yo..rs too!" Nino entered the screen, holding out a cake on a plate. It was like looking into a mirror, both of their long hair reaching their back and covering the sides of their forehead; only difference was Nino's ribbons and Mutsumi's clips.

"Well, time zones...so..." Mutsumi let out a chuckle as Miku and Ichika poked Nino's face with icing on their fingers. "Enjoy your cake. I have to get to bed."

"How is it o..r there?" Yotsuba asked, yelling from somewhere in the room.

"Dark, it's pretty late here." Mutsumi sighed, smiling as her eyes slowly shut. "Goodnight."

"..ood niii...fff" Someone said, in between chewing and swallowing. Mutsumi hung up, letting the room go back to the darkness, sleep taking her rather slowly that night.

She glanced around the room, hospital rooms never really had a lot to look at. On the table by her bedside, framed in a white wood, an old photo stood up to meet her. She felt her eyes start to water slightly as she rested her head on her pillow, letting sleep keep her company until sunrise. "Happy birthday to me..." She muttered, raising her arm to shield her eyes from the sunlight entering through the window. Sitting up and walking around the room, she stretched and entered the washroom. Running the tap and washing the sleep from her eyes, she resigned herself to another day of testing.

"Mutsumi Nakano. You have something that arrived for you from doctor Maruo from Japan." A voice accompanied by a knock on her door, then the sound of the door sliding open. "Ah, the washroom. I'll leave these here then. Have a nice day."

Finishing up her business, she got out of the bathroom to find a small stack of presents awaiting her by her bed. A small collection of movies, some nail polish and accessories, a few sengoku themed video games that she couldn't play for a while, a journal of pressed flowers, and a travel guide of world cuisine. She could almost imagine her sisters browsing stores and pestering the doctor to send these to her. "Happy birthday to me!"

* * *

**Mutsumi-chan's days in: the hospital.**

"Alright. Mutsumi, please come with me." A nurse slid her door open, a gentle smile on her face to coerce the child. The two followed, entering a room with a man in a longer coat.

"Alright, please stand on the scale here." The doctor pointed over, his accent thick and guttural but barely understandable, pulling a set of files out from a drawer. She moved obediently, seeing that she was underweight. Her body frail and pale as more and more measurements followed. Blood pressure, blood extraction for blood sugar levels among other things, bpm, eyesight. Mutsumi's tests ended quickly, leaving her free for the rest of the day. Free, relatively; she was still confined to the inside of her room.

"Is there anything you'd like?" The nurse from earlier asked, standing in the doorway while Mutsumi walked over to her bedside.

"A book or two would be appreciated." Mutsumi replied, getting herself situated. "There's not much I can do here after all." She smiled, forced and longing for something. The nurse simply nodded, leaving for a while to return with a small stack of textbooks. Day after day, for years to come, she spent her time reading. Literature, Mathematics, Science, Circuitry, and many more; book after book came to her small world. Even when discharged into the care of a host family, she would spend her time buried in the pages or exercising the knowledge those pages imparted onto her.

"This should be it then. Take these twice a day and you should start seeing the expedited recovery effects yourself." Another doctor said, her accent more accentuated and fluid sounding than her previous ones. "Once we finish up the paperwork, you should be able to return to Japan."

"I see..." Mutsumi replied, leaving not only the doctor's office but also the hospital. "Japan, huh...I wonder how they are." Mutsumi looked back at one of her books as soon as she got to her room. She scanned through the pages, pulling out an old photograph. Its color had faded, but the clear smiles were still there.

* * *

**Mutsumi-chan's days in: school.**

Mutsumi sat under a tree, quietly eating her lunch while having a book to cover her face. The sky above was overcast, the people around seemed wary of rain yet still they walked around. She reached to her side absentmindedly, her fingers searching for her food: a ham sandwich with some onions. "Damn." She cursed, prying her eyes away from the book to find her lunch reduced to crumbs. She slammed her book shut, ready to get up just as a flash of light crackled above. Not long after that, the pitter patter of the rain trapped her next to the tree. "Well shit..." She leaned against the trunk, the branches above keeping most of the water away.

"Stuck?" A boy approached her, maybe a grade below her, wearing a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with a band's logo printed on it. He held an umbrella in one hand and carried a small toolbox in another. Mutsumi nodded, holding her book tightly to her white summer dress. "What's your name? Haven't seen ya around before." He asked, a slight twinge in his voice and his emphasis on his words...

"He's probably from Boston like that one nurse..." Mutsumi thought silently, walking sheepishly towards him. "Mutsumi. I'm...uhh...an exchange student." She struggled to say, mentally translating into English, taking five minutes for that one sentence.

"So you're who the others were talkin' about. Said you're pretty smart, wanna join our club? We could use someone like you." He turned the toolbox over, revealing a sticker that showed "Robotics club." He walked over, moving the umbrella slightly. Mutsumi nodded after some hesitation, the two of them parting ways once they were inside. "Come to the sixth floor lab, I'll introduce ya." He waved.

"Robotics? I can't wait to tell them." Mutsumi entered the nearest restroom, pulling out her phone. "Yotsuba! Yotsuba! I'm joining a robotics club! I'm so nervous. What do I do? What've you guys been up to?" She sent a message quickly before leaving the room. She returned to her classes, oddly enough it was a technology class according to her schedule.

"So you're the new girl." A girl around her age waved her hand with a cheery smile. Blonde hair and blue eyes, a pair of glasses and a zipped up jacket with a matching pair of pants. "Welcome to the club." She opened the door as Mutsumi approached the sixth floor lab.

"Robotics? That sounds so cool! Make me a pair of rocket boots! I've been studying like crazy over here! It's only been a month, but we already miss you. Call soon 3" Yotsuba messaged back around sunset.

Time flew by, Mutsumi leading the club to victory in local competitions, until...

"Sorry guys. I have to go..." Mutsumi said, rubbing her arms as she stood by the door of the lab.

"But we'll never win without you!" The blonde said, nearly dropping a circuit board she was working on. "Come on, do you really have to?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry."

"Well, good luck then." The boy said. "Guess we'll have to start working harder."

It was the cycle that plagued her studies. Saying goodbye so often until she had become desensitized. Her emotions taking a toll for every time she had to get on a plane, until she began to push people away. "I've had enough." She thought. "There's no point." Despite that, she always found herself in clubs. Every time, however, she kept to herself until the others began to subconsciously alienate her. Even after competitions, she would stay in the corner away from the celebration.

* * *

**Mutsumi-chan's days in: her host home.**

Mutsumi looked out the window of her room in her host family's home. The sun was scorching down on the streets below, cars barely driving by in this tropical heat. Her door locked and her desk cluttered save for a few stray wires and circuits she was too exhausted to put away. A plate of food in one hand, some local fruit and something called balut which she'd rather not touch; and a small sketchbook in the other.

"Mutsumi, are you okay?" An elderly voice called out to her from the hallway. Her gentleness snapped the young redhead out of her trance, making her set the plate down. "I know you're not sick, but I want to know why you wanted to skip the field trip? Where they're going is nice at this time of year."

"I'd just...rather be alone." She replied, opening the sketchbook to a rough drawing of a small serpentine machine. "Thanks for your concern."

"Ahh...I. Well, don't stay there all day. Lunch is going to be ready soon." And with that, footfalls were heard heading away. Silence, then the sound of scribbling, then the flipping of the pages of a book. Mutsumi, stone faced, continued drawing, occasionally writing notes while linking to parts of the machine. She worked until her sweat began to drip onto the desk.

"Where did I put that?" She muttered, standing up and moving about the room. Tiptoe to look on the top shelf, on all fours to find something under the bed, and peeking in her luggage until she found it. A small bag big enough to fit in her lap, inside a laptop and a note from a certain tsundere doctor. She smiled, also grabbing a book from the shelf before she switched the device on. Glancing back and forth from everything she had, she began typing. Strings of code, search queries, a few miscellaneous comments and reminders.

"Eyy! Open up!" Another voice called out, a young boy's. "Come on red! Let's do something! I'm bored!" He said jokingly, also somewhat annoyed but mostly joking.

"Go watch some game shows or something." Mutsumi replied, irritated and stomping over to the door.

"Eeww...I'm not old like you! Come on, let's play a few games or something." The door received a few knocks. "Or are you scared you'd lose?"

"To you? Don't make me laugh." Mutsumi unlocked the door, looking down at a 10 year old boy, five years her younger. "You're on! Loser buys the winner dessert."

"I was craving some halo-halo, hope you're ready." The boy punched his palm.

"Ew, you like that purple stuff? Are you 60?" Mutsumi chuckled to herself.

"Don't talk when you act like more of a grandma than my actual grandma. You can't even walk to school without taking breaks." The boy darted to the other side of the hallway, opening the door to reveal a gaming console switched on and prepared.

"Why you little punk!" Mutsumi ran after him, digging her knuckles into his head.

Though her school life was lonely, at least her host families kept her company; not like they had a choice.


	42. Chapter 51 (ver 2)

"No! Not happening!" Mutsumi vehemently opposed, screaming while trying to walk around Nino.

"You're overexaggerating." The second sister raised her arms to the side, taking up the space in the doorway. "It's just one day!"

"I know that we don't have anything else planned for today. But I would appreciate it if we would be going soon." Itsuki said, seated with Miku to her back. The third sister currently held Itsuki's stars in her hand, with her hair in the other. "So please stop quarreling. Mutsumi, Nino's right. It's not every day that we get to do this." Her ahoge flowing calmly before Miku grabbed hold of it and tied it up with the rest of her hair.

"Not you too!?" Mutsumi took a few steps away from Nino, placing her feet apart in a wide stance. "I'm not doing it, end of story." She crossed her arms as Nino took a set of clothes that were sitting folded on the kotatsu.

"Mutsumi. Why are you so stubborn!?" Nino exclaimed. "Yotsuba! Hold her down!" Mutsumi's eyes widened, hearing the rapidly approaching footsteps of the fourth sister from behind her. She scrambled for the nearest door, the bathroom, as Yotsuba entered and instantly locked her gaze on Mutsumi.

"No! No! No! I have my rights!" Mutsumi yelled, flailing her arms as she got tackled and pinned by her sister. "Mercy!" She cried, prayed; wishing that this was just a dream.

"Uhhhnnn...Good morning...what's going o-" Ichika opened a door, spotting Yotsuba and Nino hovering over Mutsumi's squirming body. With a slightly confused smile, she put her hand to her cheek. "Am I...still sleeping?" She thought to herself as Mutsumi squealed loud enough to startle Miku while she was putting something into her hair.

* * *

A cacophony of footsteps on bricks, that was the sound that reverberated out through the air. The path before them cleared of the snow that glistened with the gentle light of the winter sun. Oddly barren, the shrine they chose for their first visit only had a handful of other visitors. Ichika lead the group, followed by Yotsuba and Miku who were idly chattering about Miku's cooking. Itsuki turned back, looking at Nino and Mutsumi who were trailing behind a few paces away.

"I can't do this..." Mutsumi muttered, her body slouched and redder than her hair. Nino placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, not so gently nudging her forward.

"It's too late to go back now! We're already here!" She yelled, stomping while clutching a small pouch in her hand. Her face, already somewhat frustrated and tired from the earlier escapade, scrunched up even more.

"Yotsuba-san! Everyone!" A familiar child's voice called out to the six of them, all eyes turning to its origin. Raiha Uesugi ran up towards them, jumping into Yotsuba's arms as if she was her mother. The sisters could see that family wasn't too far away; Fuutarou was taking reserved steps in their direction.

"Hey." He said, his eyes shut and his voice irritated. "Is Mutsumi still sick?"

"My my, Fuutarou-kun~ Set your sights on the youngest of us, have you?" Ichika teased, leaning in as they all took steps closer to each other. "Mutsumi-chan~ Fuuta…Mutsumi-chan?!" The eldest faced backwards, seeing only four other redheads across the white backdrop of snow.

"She was right here!" Itsuki exclaimed, strands of her hair escaping and straightening in shock. The girls all began surveying the area, looking for the missing sister. To this, Fuutarou simply sighed, his gaze fixated to the ground as he began walking to the far side of the shrine.

* * *

"Next time you run away, try not to leave a trail in the snow." Fuutarou looked down, finding the sixth sister covering her face as she curled up against the wall. Her head was down, her hair tied into a ponytail that reached down to just past her shoulders. "Why are you hiding in the first place? You're making this more of a hassle than it has to be."

"I just...can't do this. I look weird. Just look at me!" She gestured to her clothes, a furisode with a flowers blooming on vines. "I must look strange..." She mumbled before Fuutarou turned to the side and raised his hand to his mouth.

"Found her!" He called out to the others, making Mutsumi hide her face once more with her hands. Sure enough, everyone else gathered around her.

"Mutsumi! So this is where you went!" Yotsuba knelt down, her face just inches away from her sister. "Next time, tell us if you want to play hide and seek." She said jokingly.

"Let's hurry up. I want to get back so we can watch the show." Nino grumbled, walking away from the group.

"Fuutarou, would you like to come over? It's been a while." Miku said, her face turned away from the tutor; everyone else could see that it was red. Fuutarou was about to reject, however his sister accepted with such enthusiasm that he had no choice but to go along.

* * *

"Ugh...finally free!" Mutsumi stretched before laying down near the kotatsu. Out of the kimono and into an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts, Mutsumi's mood instantly brightened, yet her face was still slightly red. Her sisters followed shortly after, Yotsuba going over to the TV to fiddle with it a bit. "How've you been, Fuutarou-san? Raiha-chan?" She tilted her head back, looking up at their guests as the others were glued to the program they recorded.

"We've been well. Look what I got." Raiha displayed an envelope, an otoshidama, and looked at it proudly before looking around the room. "Uhm...is this really where you guys live?" She asked as the program was coming to an end on the TV. Mutsumi placed her feet inside the kotatsu, reaching over to set her phone on it.

"Yeah, why ask?"

"Well, I guess I got the wrong idea..." Raiha turned away, an embarrassed flushness in her cheeks. "I thought your family was wealthy."

"Well, a lot of things happened." Ichika said as Miku entered the room, holding her attempt at a bento; at least that's what everyone thought it was, in truth it was hard to tell.

"Fuutarou, happy new year. I made some new years snacks, want some?" Miku set them down. It looked like what someone would expect from a rotten dragon egg, yet its smelled...decent. Complimentary seasonings carried the dish's presentation as the aroma alone was nearly enough to entice consumption.

"Uhh…" The boy replied, his face uncomfortable and carrying a small look of emotion as he looked around. "Maybe later. I'm not really..." He was speaking, yet the growling of his and his sister's stomachs contrasted his words. "Anyway, are you still sick Mutsumi?"

"Me? Well, I have a stuffy nose but that's nothing compared to before." The girl sat herself up, her hand going over to the box of food. She bravely put a shrimp (?) in her mouth. Charred beyond belief, overcooked; once past that, the flavors of the spices Miku put melded together in a palatable way. "Wow! You're getting better at this Miku!" She looked up at her sister, her eyes shining.

* * *

"Mutsumi-chan, do you mind returning the furisode?" Ichika asked, pulling her sister away from the others for a moment. The two of them a few steps away, Ichika began to whisper. "Uhm...how do I say this?" The eldest sister mumbled.

"What's the problem?" Mutsumi leaned in, seeing that Ichika wasn't looking at her at all; she was staring at Fuutarou.

"Thank you..." The elder of the two pulled the other into a hug. "It's nice to be like this again."

"It was your idea..." Mutsumi said meekly, returning the gesture before bringing a hand up to her face to stifle a sneeze. "Actually, what do you think Fuutarou-san is thinking right now?"

"Maybe he's feeling a bit guilty..." Ichika let go, her hands now to her sides as the two of them both looked to the boys face. He was glancing around the room, he had been glancing around the room the moment he stepped foot inside. His head just tilted down enough to cast shadows on his eyes, his body leaning forward slightly. "It's probably nothing. Maybe he's just tired?"

"That last time I thought that, he was planning his resignation." Mutsumi whispered, sneaking her own glance to her sisters. Nino lifted up a portion of the kotatsu, inviting Fuutarou to sit with them. "Well, I guess we can just sit back and watch, for now."

* * *

"It's cold right? Come sit in the kotatsu." Nino offered, her tone less harsh than it was before.

"Ok. Go ahead Raiha." Fuutarou put his hands on his sister's back, gently coaxing her towards the kotatsu. Ichika let out a quiet chuckle as she walked up to behind the boy.

"Come on, don't hold back. I know, I'll give you a massage. You're tired right?" Ichika's statement widened everyone's eyes, their attention drawn to the statement. Fuutarou tried objecting, but the sisters' voices were louder.

"Ichika, that's cheap!" Miku huffed, walking over and helping Ichika get Fuutarou flat on his ass.

"First come, first served~" Ichika teased her sister, all the while gingerly placing her hands around Fuutarou's head. The others scrambled to his side at the sight of this, all except Mutsumi and Raiha.

"Then I'll do his arm!" Yotsuba grabbed his arm with such force that it almost made him call for help.

"Guess I don't have a choice." Nino reluctantly grabbed the other arm.

"I shall rub his leg." Itsuki said, flustered before Miku took the leg opposite her.

"Dear mom, spring has come early for big bro." Raiha joked, turning away from the group.

"You have no idea." Mutsumi sighed. "Move over Ichika, I'll get his shoulders I guess." The final redhead laughed, shaking her head before kneeling behind Fuutarou and rubbing his shoulders.

* * *

That ordeal behind them, the eight of them sat around and ate some food. The atmosphere was odd, uncomfortable for everyone involved. For one, Nino thanked him without any ulterior intent. Itsuki offered her share of food to him. Mutsumi dreaded how it'd feel once they began playing fukuwarai, slightly because she was horrible at it in their trial runs. The pressure of it all clearly showing on Fuutarou's face

"Fuutarou-san, what's on your mind?" Mutsumi asked, placing her hand near her mouth before drinking from her glass. "You've been making that face ever since you got here. Are you stressed?" She snuck in a glance towards Miku, along with a small twitch of her brow.

"There's something we'd like to give you..." Miku said, getting looks from her other sisters.

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" Nino asked. To that, Mutsumi signaled to her with her fingers.

"Everyone, let's go to the other room. Mutsumi-chan, keep him company will you." Ichika winked, walking away and shutting the door behind them.

"Raiha-chan, can we have some privacy for a bit. Five minutes." Mutsumi asked nicely, tilting her head to the child who looked to back and forth between her and Fuutarou's faces before smiling slightly and heading to the quintuplets' bathroom.

* * *

"Alright, spill. You haven't been yourself. You've been looking around the place all this time, all with that look plastered on your face." Mutsumi slammed her hand on the kotatsu, looking directly at the tutor. With her other hand, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her face. "...you're a nice guy, Fuutarou-san, but you're easy to read." She loosened her grip, now grasping his shirt with both hands. "You don't have to feel guilty...we'll be fine. This isn't your...well it kinda is your fault but..." Mutsumi finally let go. "It's not...entirely your fault."

"It's not just that." Fuutarou twirled his hair with his fingers. "Sorry for getting you sick." He looked away, looking at the door with the other sisters just as they screamed.

"How obscene!"

"You were thinking the same thing too!"

"I told you. I'm feeling better. Fit as a fiddle." Mutsumi stood up, cracking her knuckles as Raiha came back over to the kotatsu. "I'll go check on them."

* * *

"W-We can't, Fuutarou..." Miku was curled in the corner as Mutsumi walked into the room. "Stop...actually, don't stop. No, you should stop." She muttered as Mutsumi leaned down and parked her face a few inches away from hers.

"Kinky~" Mutsumi teased, suddenly grabbing her sister's shoulders and snapping her out of her daydream. "Miku, I've been waiting all this time, come with me. Let's run away~" She lowered her voice, trying to copy the tutor's; Miku turned crimson.

"How about we make him dessert or something?" Ichika suggested, her voice coming from the huddle of red in the room. "Nino could probably do something quickly, right?"

"Desserts..." Nino's head lowered. "No...I had finally forgotten about it..." She muttered, but her intention of not making dessert still came across.

"Do you have any suggestions, Mutsumi?" Itsuki turned to her as she sat with the others.

"Why not ask him yourself. I'm not really close to him, so I probably won't be any help." Mutsumi sighed, leaning against the wall before standing up. "Or maybe give him the thing we planned before, he's pretty bummed so anything'll cheer 'im up." She joked, getting up and opening the door as a set of footsteps rushed towards her.

* * *

"Don't move." Fuutarou rushed up to her as the door swung open, his body blocking her path. The tables have turned, Fuutarou's face now inches away from Mutsumi's. Mutsumi's eyes widened, her face became flushed as the shock sent her stumbling backwards. "No. It's not Mutsumi's!" Fuutarou yelled as the poor girl's legs gave out from under her.

She fell, her hands going up to her lips before she checked her temperature. The sisters peered at the Uesugi, currently engrossed in fukuwarai. Yotsuba excitedly ran over to see how they were doing while Nino and Miku helped Mutsumi back onto her feet. She steadied herself just as Yotsuba sat beside Fuutarou.

"Ah, Uesugi-san, there's cream on your face." The bunny leaned over, planting her lips on his cheek. Space time seemed to freeze, the whole world became turned upside down. "That kiss on the cheek right now was thanks for being our tutor..." Mutsumi felt a chill on her right as the third sister seemed to exude a sinister air.

"Scary..." Mutsumi thought, shuffling slightly away.

"Regarding that... with our current circumstances, we are unable to compensate you so..." Itsuki stepped forward, trying to change the subject.

"Come on now, you should've told me sooner. You have more important things to worry about. I'm doing this because I want to. Don't worry about the money..." He said, nearly bringing a smile to the sisters' faces. "...you can pay me after you've made it big." Nearly... "IN EXCHANGE, MAKE SURE YOU KEEP A PROPER TALLY OF EVERYTHING! 5000 YEN PER PERSON PER DAY! NOT A SINGLE YEN LESS!"

"Why you.." Mutsumi clenched her fist, stomping past him and grabbing the back of his collar. "Learn to read the mood!" She dragged him outside, locking the door after throwing him out. She began laughing as Raiha looked out the window, chuckling at everything.

* * *

After cooling off, one of them eventually let him back in. They spent a few more hours together, eating and celebrating. Mutsumi pulled out her robotic snake from a bag and set it on the table. She pulled out her phone, attempting to boot up her program. "Damn, I forgot to put the program into this one." She grit her teeth, walking over to her things to get a laptop out before plugging her phone into it. Raiha curiously walked over, getting view of the screen in time for Mutsumi to pull up the code for the serpent. She pressed a button, sending the machine slithering up Fuutarou's leg.

"Hey it's getting late, we should probably head home soon." Fuutarou said, slowly inching away from the toy as Raiha began to direct it after him.

"Let's take a photo at least!" Yotsuba exclaimed. "Mutsumi you take it." Her eyes sparkled, leaving no room for argument. Mutsumi sighed, setting the laptop aside and getting up onto a chair and raising her phone up. She pulled out the camera app, eyes quickly darting to the small square that showed what would be her gallery; it was blank. She stared at it for a while. "Mutsumi?"

"Oh yeah! Smile!" Mutsumi scrambled, getting everyone into frame before winking at the camera. She hopped down, showing everyone who then asked for the photo. "Take care!" Mutsumi waved as the sun began setting, bathing the black haired siblings in an orange light as they walked home. She put her hand down, pulling out her phone.

"Mutsumi, got a moment?"

* * *

"Yotsuba? That was pretty bold of you earlier, huh?" Mutsumi turned, seeing Yotsuba shut the door behind her as she joined Mutsumi on the stairs. She touched her fingers to her lips.

"Hehehe...you think?" The fourth sister chuckled, scratching the back of her neck. "I just couldn't help it."

"Well, you have known him for so long..." Mutsumi glanced back at the phone in her hand. "...I'm kinda jealous."

"Jealous? Don't tell me you like him too."

"No. I'm jealous that you remembered him all this time...people I've met oversees seemed to...forget about me quickly."

"Mutsumi. Uhm...I don't really know what to say." She said, giving out a forced laugh. "But even while you were gone, we kept thinking of you." She said, looking up at the sky. Wordlessly, Mutsumi's arms reached around and pulled her sister into an embrace, resting her head on Yotsuba's shoulder.

"Thank you..." Mutsumi said, letting go and entering the apartment. She looked to her side, finding a familiar bottle along with a glass of water on the kotatsu. She shook the bottle, the final pill rolling around before she opened it and downed it along with the water. She stared at the bottle for a moment, all those hours of testing finally over...

Tossing it into the garbage, she joined Miku and Ichika, setting her futon down and sleeping beside them.

* * *

**A/N: **Apologies if the latter part was kinda thrown together haphazardly. Things've been tough in recent days. Hopefully I'll get out of the rut soon


	43. Chapter 52 (ver 2)

It was dark the next morning when Mutsumi woke up. The not so sound sleeping of her sisters coming to view as her eyes adjusted to the low light, truly a unique sight. Slowly moving as to not wake them, she stood and placed her pillow next to Miku's cheek as Yotsuba retracted her arm. She pulled Itsuki away from Nino, using her blanket as a divider between them. Looking at her work contently, she left to go to the bathroom.

Flicking on the lights, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Her eyes then went to her arms, then down to her legs. She stretched, letting the light in the room hit every angle. "Well, it's a start." She said, touching her face and feeling her skin. Life seemed to ooze out of every pore, color that wasn't there before now vibrant. Still far from healthy, like her sisters, but the healing period is close to its end. She looked at the mirror again, her eyes slightly wet with tears, smiling a smile that won't easily fade. She put her clips on, brushing her hair before she entered the kitchen to set some water boiling.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone awake yet?" A voice called out from outside, familiar. Mutsumi ran to the window, finding Fuutarou waiting at the door. He gives a wave before pointing to the door once more.

"Don't be so loud, they're still asleep. Care for some coffee?" Mutsumi offered, beaming with joy as the water came up to temperature. Fuutarou declined, coffee too bitter for his palate. "Suit yourself~" She chimed, pulling out a small French press and setting up her cup.

"You're acting strange." He said, setting down his things and pulling out some sheets of paper.

"Am I?" Mutsumi tilted her head, the aroma of hot water hitting the grounds bringing even more bliss to her new year. She sat there watching the grounds soak, pulling up a chair and playfully kicking her feet. "I don't feel any different."

"Weird..." Fuutarou muttered to himself. "We should get started soon, I'll go get your sisters." He forced himself up, walking to the door Mutsumi pointed to.

"Good luck~" Mutsumi heard the door shut. Soon, there was a kerfuffle as the sisters were woken from their slumber. Yelling and complaining before the door swung open and the tutor was sent flying through it. "Hahahahaha~" Mutsumi laughed, pouring her brew into two mugs before adding some of the cocoa powder that one of her sisters bought to one.

* * *

"Alright, we can finally star-" Unable to finish his sentence, Fuutarou's eyes snapped to the eldest sister. Ichika's eyes were fluttering open and closed, a set of bags nearly invisible on her face unless one takes time to examine her face. Yotsuba reached out, gently rocking her sister.

"Ah, sorry." Ichika shot awake, looking around the room. She apologized, then teased him. "Old habits die hard, my clothes just come off when I'm asleep."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Mutsumi said sharply, slowly sliding the mug without cocoa to her. "I don't even want to know what'd happen if you suddenly started stripping while we're studying." She joked, downing her drink before smacking her lips together.

"What about during class?" Yotsuba asked, sniffing the strong scent from the mug before recoiling due to the intensity.

"Ahaha...it only happens at home." Ichika said, sipping the drink gingerly before blowing on it to cool it some more. Itsuki put her hand to her lips in shock.

"They're talking as if sleeping in class is normal..." She said as two people's shadows cascaded over Ichika's form.

"Don't sleep in class!" Mutsumi dug her knuckles into the eldest's head, using her other hand to pinch her cheek. Fuutarou stared at her, an angry look plain to see.

"Don worry..." Ichika said as her face turned red from Mutsumi's attack. "They're going to cut back on my workload so I can focus on studying." Her statement brought everyone's mood up, well...almost everyone. "I'll pass everything for sure next time...and blow dad away."

"Yeah." Miku said, pumping her fists up and down to get herself excited.

"Me too. This time for sure...!" Yotsuba declared, clenching her fists like an anime character.

"That's right. We will all pass, and force dad to acknowledge Uesugi-kun." Itsuki's eyes shifted, meeting his with a determination that was all too common with their blood.

* * *

Fuutarou could only scoff, a smile secluded by his arm. "Hmph, I can't believe such a low hurdle would give you guys so much trouble. But the third semester's final would literally by your last chance. Let's get right to it! First we'll tackle the winter break homework together!" He said, setting down his unfilled assignment. Mutsumi followed with her own, her eyes still on Ichika.

"Huh?" Itsuki looked to the tutor, dumbfounded. The tutor and Mutsumi looked to her with the same expression, causing everyone to laugh.

"Fuutarou...Mutsumi..."

"You underestimate us too much." Nino said smugly, a smile on her face that reached to her ears. "We've already finished our homework ages ago."

"Oh...really..." Fuutarou blinked a few times, pinching his arm from underneath the kotatsu. "Wait, why didn't you do it?" His eyes turned to Mutsumi, who was in similar shock.

"Ahh, uhm…well...I was working on the paperwork for this place...and uhh…a personal project..." She said while slowly sliding more and more of her body under the kotatsu as she shrank due to the shame. "I...wait, wanna see it?" She quickly rose back up, nearly knocking everything on the kotatsu off.

"Do your homework." Fuutarou just as quickly shot her down, flipping open the homework and twirling a pencil in his hand. Mutsumi puffed her cheeks, reluctantly following suit as her sisters teased the two _geniuses_.

"Honestly, what have you two been doing?" Itsuki asked, getting up from her spot to fetch a drink for herself.

"Should we give you a hand?" Ichika teased, returning Mutsumi's punishment back to her; joined by Miku who did the same.

"S-Shut up!" Fuutarou said, hiding his face by burying it as close as possible to his work. Sure enough, the two blazed through their work in record time, leading to all of them reviewing the material together.

* * *

"Fuutarou. I don't get this part." Miku called out to across the kotatsu. Fuutarou's head lifted, facing her and meeting her gaze before he got up and walked up to sit beside the headphone wearing sextuplet.

"Let's see." He huffed, squeezing beside her as her face turned shades of pink. He repeated the question, then began listing off possibilities that deepened the shade of Miku's cheeks. Such a display didn't go unnoticed, as Nino's attention was directed at the two for quite some time.

"What?" Miku caught her, to which the second sister feigned ignorance. While this was happening, Ichika's head began to bob up and down as sleep tried to grasp her. Even with Fuutarou's calling, her eyes shut as her body relaxed.

"Just let her sleep." Nino said as Fuutarou's impatience began flaring up. "Despite what Ichika said earlier, it seems like her workload actually increased." Nino rested her head on a hand, pushing her cheek up into a pout.

"She is paying for our living expenses after all." Itsuki shut her eyes as well, not out of tiredness but resignation.

"She told us not to worry...since she has savings but..." Yotsuba turned to look at her sleeping sibling.

"It's all thanks to Ichika that we can study with Fuutarou like thi-" Miku got a flick on the forehead from Mutsumi, who just coughed into her hand.

* * *

"Even so, it's pointless if she pushes herself so much that she can't get any studying done." He sighed, raising his arm to wake up the eldest.

"You have a point. So I'm going to look for a job of my own." Mutsumi said nonchalantly, still looking over her homework and double checking with everyone else's. Everyone was speechless for a moment, all staring at her with blank expressions as if their brains were still processing her statement.

"I agree. I would like to reduce her burden. Of course, the jobs shouldn't interfere with our studies; it would be counterproductive otherwise." Itsuki looked over everyone, her eyes somewhat misty. "Even if our impact is minimal, anything we can do to ease her workload would suffice, wouldn't it?" Fuutarou met her gaze, his bangs casting a shadow on his face as he weaved his fingers together.

"Do you have any work experience?" He asked, Itsuki shook her head. "Do you believe you can manage both work and studies, you who is struggling to pass." Itsuki sighed, her determined smile faltering at the face of reality.

"In that case...I shall become a tutor like you!" That statement stunned the group more than Mutsumi's. "I'll learn while I teach! This will improve my knowledge as well. It's two birds with one stone!"

"To kill two birds with one stone, you must have a strong throw and steady aim." Mutsumi said, setting her pen down. "No offence sis, but...try for something more realistic. You wouldn't ask someone who crashed a car to drive in a race, would you?"

* * *

"How about a clerk at a supermarket?" Yotsuba suggested, gingerly moving Ichika's head up to set a pillow underneath her. "There's one nearby, so I'd be able to get there in no time."

"You'd be fired right away." Fuutarou said bluntly.

"I'd...want to try working at a maid café." Miku spoke up, her face turning red. Mutsumi's eyes widened, walking off to get her phone. Quickly snapping a picture, she applied a filter to Miku's figure.

"Wow..." Mutsumi's jaw dropped. "You should go for it! You'd have a line of fans on your first day!" She said, a cheeky grin forming as Miku shrank behind her headphones.

"Well, Nino would obviously be a dominatrix?" Fuutarou said absentmindedly.

"What do you mean by 'obviously'!?" Nino yelled, nearly waking Ichika, as she glared at the tutor.

"What are you saying? It'd be something food related you dunce." Mutsumi, getting a thumbs up from the second sister, smacked Fuutarou upside the head.

"It's been your dream to open a restaurant since we were little." Yotsuba added, getting both Mutsumi and Fuutarou's attention.

"Well, that makes sense..."

"I-It was just some nonsense I said as a kid. Don't take it seriously." Nino retorted, a blush forming on her face.

"I know of a good cake shop." Itsuki said cheekily. Things went about as one would expect, with two of the seven of them being uncomfortable as the others shared a chuckle.

* * *

"Any tips boss? Since you're experienced in this sorta stuff." Mutsumi stood up, leaning against the wall as she strapped on a pair of gloves that matched the black hoodie she was wearing.

"After I resigned, I worked various jobs in pubs, family restaurants, a coffee shop, and now the cake shop. All of them can't be done half-heartedly." He said, shutting his eyes as his hands gently ran over his stomach.

"Ravenous one, aren't you." Mutsumi joked, stretching her fingers as she pressed a button on her glove to light up her fingertips.

"He must've been aiming for free food." Itsuki added, a small amount of drool escaping her lips before she discretely wiped it away.

"Don't underestimate work! Everything will be fine if you manage to pass your exams and return to that apartment. In order to do that, focus on studying!" He crossed his arms. "It's not like I don't understand Ichika's desire to be an actress, but just this once, choose a reasonable job!" He raised his voice, rousing the eldest only half awake. Her hands slowly reached down to her shirt, sluggishly pulling it up and causing a panic. Miku scrambled to cover his eyes, Itsuki held down Ichika's shirt from behind while Nino blocked his view from the front; both growling angrily at the boy. They wrapped up their session, Fuutarou leaving for the day to go about his business.

* * *

"Heading to work?" Mutsumi asked, looking up from the kotatsu at the eldest. Ichika wore a rather large jacket, stuffing something into the pockets before nodding and opening the door. "...just what are they doing to you?" She thought to herself, getting up to follow her path with her eyes through the window. She looked around, Nino was out with friends, Miku was busy reading a cookbook, Yotsuba was out jogging, and Itsuki left for the library. "I'm going out Miku! I'll be back later." She said, entering the bathroom with her bag.

She pulled out her makeup, looking at herself in the mirror before returning it to her bag. "Don't need you anymore." She said, returning her gaze to the her reflection. She tied her hair up, hiding her locks underneath the cap she has. Her fingers drifted to her eyes, removing a set of contacts before putting on a pair of square glasses. She hid her face with a dark blue handkerchief tied to her head, putting her goggles around her neck to finish the look. She stuffed her glowing gloves into the pockets of her black sweats, adjusting her honeycomb patterned arm sleeves and tee. She tied up her sneakers, walking quickly to catch up to Ichika.

* * *

"Alright, move everything inside. You can go in; I think the manager is still inside, if he is, tell me." A man says, a van parked in front of a familiar cake shop. Mutsumi slowly approaches, fixing her cap before nonchalantly picking up a boom mic and walking it inside; nobody so much as batting an eye to the extra pair of hands.

"Manager, I think I'll stay and watch after all. An actress I know very well is here." Fuutarou loomed over one of the actresses, red hair tied into pigtails with polka dot bows.

"This is going to be fun." Mutsumi smiled under the handkerchief, setting the mic down and going outside to retrieve something to keep up the ruse.

* * *

**A/N:** Nothing big to say here other than I might slow down on updating this story, might. I have a fire force fic on my mind that I want to write and I just published a short fantasy story called "Crisis Arcanum" on Fictionpress, Wattpad, and Webnovel (curse my indecisiveness). That's not even mentioning Mutsumi's pov on the festival arc once that finally wraps up.


	44. Chapter 53 (ver 2)

"Excuse me, coming through." Mutsumi said, carrying a light in her hands. Revival was full of life, the film crew bustling about to get things ready. Fuutarou was still standing there, stiff as a board, beside the star actress.

"Nice to meet you~" Ichika said with a forced smile. Mutsumi grinned, watching as the actress walked over to the makeup crew. Fuutarou's manager noticed that he was by his lonesome, striking conversation with his employee while holding the actress' autographs in his hands. Mutsumi chose to remain silent, setting down the equipment near the rest of the staff. She hid herself as they began the first take of the day. "I've always wanted to check out this cake shop, ya know~" Ichika pushed a cheek up with her finger.

"What kind of movie is this?" Fuutarou asked his manager. The restaurant's manager stared on at the signatures he collected.

"A horror film...supposedly." The two curiously observed the filming. "What an odd script." The two shared the thought silently.

"Saying that she's giving off a different vibe would be an understatement...was she miscast?" Fuutarou wondered aloud.

"She was not. I believe Ichika-chan is an actress who is capable of playing a wide range of roles." A man walked up beside Fuutarou, taking off his glasses and looking at him seductively. "It's been a while." He added, causing Fuutarou to lean slightly away.

"Who the hell is that?" Mutsumi stared at the two, pulling out her phone.

"H-Hello...how's Kiku?"

"Wait! That's the kid's dad!?" Mutsumi stifled a chuckle as the scene pressed forward. Or it would've had Ichika spoken her line properly. The eldest sister seemed out of it, spacing out until one of her co-stars snapped her out of her trance.

* * *

"I'm sorry. Could you give me a minute?" Ichika stood, exciting the room and dragging Fuutarou by his arm out of view of the staff.

"What's wrong Tamako-chan?" Fuutarou asked, his tone making it hard to find out if he was teasing or genuinely using her character to not blow her cover.

"Fuutarou-kun. It's embarrassing, so could you stop watching?" Ichika pinned him against the wall, her face crimson from shame.

"Then don't take on embarrassing roles."

"I've been trying to fool everyone, but I'm concerned about my savings. I mean, stuff like food and utilities cost more than I expected. So I've decided to take on any roles, no matter how minor they might be." Ichika bowed her head. Silent footsteps approached, hiding behind the boxes of shipments that Revival had gotten. "I need to work hard, for both my sake as well as theirs. That's why, even if you try to stop me..."

"I have no intention of arguing of arguing against your efforts." Fuutarou said, looking away abashedly as the student's eyes widened. "In fact, I'm grateful to you for allowing me to continue tutoring." Ichika looked up, seeing his face facing away and his eyes focusing on something to the side. He felt her staring, turning back and looking at her with a serious expression. "But can't you do better than this? This job still doesn't pay enough to justify all the constraints, right? There's no need to be so fixated on being an actress at this point in time..."

"Just do what I say. Otherwise, I'm going to spread this around." Ichika held her phone to his face, lighting up his face. Fuutarou was shaken, going into shock as the phone showed him an image that caused him to sweat.

"...Right, I forgot about that picture..." Fuutarou's voice held his indifference, but the beads rolling down his face spoke otherwise. "Do what you want. At this point, I don't really care if people see my sleeping face."

"Oh, I see. Then I'll send this to everyone. This is Fuutarou-kun…" Ichika's mouth curls into a grin. "...having a snooze on my thighs."

"Wait, what!?" A person in a cap jumped out from behind the boxes. She pulled down a handkerchief that covered her mouth, pulling off the cap to let her hair down. "You did what!?" Stomping up to the two of them, Mutsumi looked at both of them wide eyed.

* * *

"Mutsumi-chan? You were watching too?" Ichika turned, meeting her sister's gaze. "H-How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear everything." Mutsumi crossed her arms. "Fuutarou-san is right, though. Can't you find any better roles?"

"Not if we have to live in that apartment." Ichika retorted.

"Then...I'll look for a job too." Mutsumi closed the distance, taking her sister's hands in her own. "This...this isn't right. You're wasting your skills here." She gazed into her sister's eyes. "You don't have to do this all on your own."

"Alright! Where's Ichika? Let's get back to filming!" The director's voice called out from back at the table. Ichika, pulling away from her sister's grasp, walked away.

"Both of you. Keep this a secret from everyone." She said grimly, yet her face carried a cheeky smile.

"Sure. But only if you send me that picture!" Mutsumi said, extending her hand. Fuutarou quietly glared at the youngest sister, his eye twitching slightly. Ichika quickly pinged Mutsumi's phone. "Thanks Onee-san!" The girl smiled as her elder sister walked back.

"How troublesome..." Fuutarou shook his head, walking slowly with Mutsumi to watch the filming.

* * *

"Hey, Fuutarou-san. They're asking if they can use that pie for the next take." Mutsumi, back in disguise, held a plate with a pie in both hands. Fuutarou, not moving his gaze from the scene, agreed as Mutsumi walked away and set the plate in front of her sister. She gave Ichika a quick wink from behind her glasses before she took post beside Fuutarou.

"Oh no." Fuutarou cried as soon as she got beside him. "Wai-"

"Mmm~ It's shoo goood~" Ichika smiled, putting both her hands to her cheeks after she took a bite of the pie. Fuutarou's stomach dropped, gloom and shock chilling the air around him.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Mutsumi turned to look at him.

"That's the pie I made." He said, getting up and walking away. "Honestly...what a troublesome student..."

"Weird." She said to herself, taking one last glance at her sister before she snuck out of the building. "But I will help you out Ichika-nee." She pulled out her gloves, slipping them on to warm up her fingers. She wandered around the streets, looking at flyers and newspapers for opportunities. "Huh? this looks promising." She picked up a newspaper that got stuck to a street light, looking at a particular section before her ears perked up.

* * *

"Nino, where to next?" A female voice spoke from the doorway of a small café. Mutsumi turned, locking eyes with Nino who was exiting the building with a drink in her hand. To Nino's side were her friends, one with short light colored hair and the other with longer darker hair. "Isn't that your sister?" The dark haired one pointed.

"H-hey..." Mutsumi gave a weak wave. "Be nice...they're Nino's friends. Don't be a dick!" She thought to herself, forcing her smile out as the three walked up to her. "I'm uhh...I gotta go." She said, folding the paper up and stuffing it into her pocket.

"Why don't you join us?" The lighter haired one offered, extending a hand to Mutsumi. Mutsumi looked at it, taking a few steps back.

"Uhmm uhh…" Mutsumi, stunned, was pulled and forced to join in as the four of them went into a clothing store in a nearby mall. "Nino...help me..." She silently prayed as the three walked around, pointing to various articles of clothing. Dresses, blouses, and skirts were all on display for all to see.

"Mutsumi, come here." Nino called her over with her hand, removing a white swing dress with a floral pattern and placing it between her eyes and her sister. "Try this on." She gently nudged her into a changing room, getting assistance from her friends.

"No...not this again." Mutsumi sighed as the curtain of the changing room is shut. She looked at the dress, that Nino placed into her hands. "This...is too much..." She said to the other side. Nino entered the changing room, placing her hands on Mutsumi's shoulders.

"No, it's not. You need more clothes anyway, I've seen your wardrobe." Nino grabbed the bottom of Mutsumi's tee, pulling it up.

"What are you doing!? You can't do this!"

"We're sisters, identical ones! We have the same body!" Nino retorted, as Mutsumi's voice got louder and louder.

* * *

Nino pulled aside the curtain, revealing Mutsumi in the dress that hugged the top of her figure before flaring out at her knees. "Amazing! It's perfect for you!" The dark haired one quickly grabbed Mutsumi's shoulders, before her eyes went downwards. "But your shoes don't match."

"There's a shoe store over there." The lighter haired one pointed out. "Wear it out, let's go." Nino put her hand on Mutsumi's shoulder as the two went on ahead.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel violated." Mutsumi said, her face redder than fire. "And embarrassed as all hell." She said. "Fuck my life." She cursed in English, clenching her fist before looking back at the mirror in the changing room.

"Do you want to go home? My friends can be really pushy." Nino said, looking carefully at Mutsumi's face. She saw the uncomfortable look on her sisters face turn to her with even more worry.

"No...no, I don't want to ruin their fun..." The younger of the two waved her hands in wildly. "I'll endure."

"You're too nice, you know." Nino said grumpily, crossing her arms.

"They're your friends. I don't want them to think poorly of you because of me." Mutsumi walked off, helplessly following Nino's friends into the next store. Nino was left staring, carrying Mutsumi's tee, arm sleeves, and sweats, before following up and continuing their shopping spree.

* * *

"Ugh...heels." Mutsumi sighed, staring at a pair of lustrous golden hued ankle straps. She was currently seated, exhausted and red in the face, holding her old shoes and socks in her hand.

"Bye Yamada! Bye Otori!" Nino said, waving goodbye to her friends as the sun began to set. The orange light filled the building as she got a text on her phone. "Mutsumi, come on, we're going."

"Oh, is it over?" Mutsumi smiled, getting up and stumbling over herself before Nino ran up and caught her. "Sorry."

"You can wear your old shoes with that. Maybe with stockings or thigh-highs it'll look good." Nino commented before she let go of her sister. "We're going grocery shopping." She slowly walked while tugging Mutsumi along.

"Maybe you should call for help, I'm not sure I can carry anything like this..." Mutsumi said, still trying to walk without looking strange.

Nino pulled out her phone, sending out a few texts before they continued on their way. "By the way, you look great."

"Well, at least one of us thinks that." Mutsumi looked down at the dress. "I can't do this cutesy, frilly, girly girl stuff." She puffed one cheek as Nino returned her cap to the top of her head, also returning her gloves and handkerchief. She held a bag in her arms, holding Mutsumi's clothes and, as Mutsumi put them in, her footwear.

"I mean to say, you always look great." Nino entered the grocery department of this mall with Mutsumi in tow. Mutsumi smiled, finally fixing her gate and walking with slightly more confidence as they pulled a cart out and began picking up food. A few minutes after they began, two sets of footsteps approached them from behind.

"Reporting for duty!" Yotsuba yelled, saluting like a soldier. Fuutarou walked up from behind her, a blank stare on his face. Nino looked curiously at the pair.

"Is Itsuki coming?" She asked. "I sent one to her too."

"Probably not. She said she was going to the library, so she might have her phone shut off." Mutsumi commented, holding the flaring part of her dress and shrinking as she hid behind Nino.

* * *

**A/N:** Gotta re-read chapter 2 of the original timeline for a bit. Time to jog my memory.


	45. Chapter 54 (ver 2)

"Hey, I can't take this anymore. Can you hand me my clothes back?" Mutsumi whispered into Nino's ear, pointing at the bag from the store they were at earlier.

"What? It's only been a few minutes, maybe an hour at most? Why do you want to change back so soon?"

"It's weird...having to walk in these...and having the air brush my legs is...uncomfortable." Mutsumi flushed, reaching for the bag from over Nino's shoulder. "Just give it!"

"Fine, fine!" Nino reluctantly raised the handle to Mutsumi's fingers, feeling the weight of her sister come off of her back. "Also, can you pick up those chocolate bars?"

"How many?"

"Six...no, make it nine." Nino seemed to push her lip forward while thinking. She looked at the bars, running her fingers across the wrappers while turning one over to see the nutritional facts.

"At least it's dark...but won't you get sick if you eat this much?"

"You're so dense." Nino said, shaking her head. "Just go and change already, oh and can you look for Yotsuba?"

"Isn't she with Fuutarou-sa…" The two turned around, seeing the poor boy pinned on his back by a sack of rice; no sign of the fourth sister who would undoubtedly be assisting at the moment. "I'll see if I can find her."

* * *

A quick trip to the nearest restroom later, Mutsumi emerged back in her sweats and tee. The handkerchief hanging around her neck, the goggles made slightly looser to fit over them as her glasses were in her hands to be cleaned. She looked at her phone, slightly disappointed. "Guess it's the old fashioned way, for now." She said, brushing her hair to the side before wandering aimlessly while glancing about. Stopping as a café came into her line of sight. "Is that..." She thought, her eyes widening as she spotted a few familiar faces through the glass.

She entered, seating herself in a chair while putting on her cap to hide her face with the brim, ordering a shot of espresso to blend in. "I'll turn a blind eye to what you girls did. But it seems that you haven't been able to even have a proper meal recently." The doctor said coldly, his gaze on a redheaded girl. "Please tell your sisters this: come home immediately."

"Does that include him?" The redhead replied, wiping the crumbs off of her lips.

"Uesugi-kun? This is a matter within our family. Let's not forget that Uesugi-kun is nothing more than an outsider." He then let out a drawn out exhale, his anger seeping out with those wordless breaths. "And to be clear, I hate him."

"Such a kid..." Mutsumi thought, listening in from nearby.

"We...cannot go back yet. Uesugi-kun is already far too involved with us to be considered an outsider at this point." Itsuki placed her hand on her chest, looking down while trying to keep her dignified aura. "Even Mutsumi, who was supposed to replace him, accepted this and helped bring return him to his teaching role. We, the six of us, have made this choice. Please let us live on our own, at least until the next examination."

"What exactly do you mean by _living on your own_?" Doctor Nakano laced his fingers together. "You may think that covering rent and daily living expenses, you are doing just that. But what about the tuition fees for school which resumes tomorrow, your mobile plans, not to mention insurance and Mutsumi-kun's condition." His glare piercing, his voice cold. "While you're still receiving my support, what you are doing can hardly be considered being independent."

"...that."

"I have a proposal. I will allow Uesugi-kun back into the house, reinstating him as a tutor. However, both he and Mutsumi-kun will be acting as support of a friend of mine, who is a seasoned tutor." Maruo said, leaving Itsuki in shock.

* * *

"I'm in dad." Mutsumi said, straightening her back while seated to her father's rear.

"Mutsumi...when did you?"

"However, it does sting...the way you put it." Mutsumi said, blowing slightly on the shot glass in her hands. "A father should have more faith in his children, right?" Maruo flinched, his eye twitching. "In that aspect, I'm believing more and more in Fuutarou-san's statement with every word you utter." Mutsumi glanced around the room, smirking.

"Faith in you is not the issue. Your grades in the second semester's exams, and they have improved from the results of the first, however I am not assured that the third will go so smoothly. Do you believe Yotsuba-kun can avoid failing?" Maruo calmed himself down, taking sips from his own drink to ease his nerves.

"I will concede that, it is an undisputable fact that she struggles the most when it comes to academics. However...no..." Mutsumi paused, hearing footsteps and seeing a hazy reflection enter from behind Itsuki.

"We can do it." Yotsuba said, her voice lacking it's usual cheer. "If we stay together with Uesugi-san and Mutsumi, we can do it. We want to achieve this with the seven of us, so please believe in us. We won't make the same mistakes over and over again."

"And if you were to fail?"

"My, my...a father is already expecting failure from his daughter." Mutsumi interjected, downing her coffee before slamming the glass down to silence her father. "

"Understand that I have an acquaintance in on the board of trustees of a school in Tokyo...if you were to fail..."

"You'll be transferring us there. You wouldn't bring that up without a related reason." Mutsumi finished his statement. "Honestly, why don't you act like a father for once. Get called out once and you run away, leaving others to fix the problem in your stead. First was Ebata-san, then Fuutarou-san, then me after him, and now this." She stood up, looking down at the doctor as she turned her head around. He was looking at her, all of them were. "When have you ever dealt with us yourself?"

"Very well, you've made your concerns clear." Maruo stood up, fixing his clothes and preparing to leave. "You are free to do things as you wish. But remember, my responsibility as a parent is also to scold my children." He began walking away. "There won't be any more chances." He left, his visage disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

"You can come out now." Mutsumi said, looking at the counter where two people were seated.

"There he goes. Your pops is every bit as difficult as I expected him to be." Fuutarou said, walking over to the three of them. Nino was behind him, seemingly deep in thought.

"Everything he said made logical sense. I mean, it goes without saying that relying on the both of you would be worrying. If only we had a seasoned tutor~" She teased, earning a flick on the forehead from Mutsumi. "We owe a great deal to papa for raising us to be who we are today, so I'm obviously grateful. But, he only sees what he deems to be correct."

"So stubborn..." Mutsumi said, adjusting her cap and putting on her gloves. "But threatening us with a transfer, he doesn't hold back, huh?"

"I don't want to transfer schools..." Yotsuba said. "Not again..."

"It doesn't matter." Fuutarou said, his drive getting more intense. "Be it your personal issues, family matters, old school, or threat of transfer; they don't matter." He said, his voice now booming. "I'll just do what I want! I'll make you all advance by my hands with smiles on your faces!" He yelled, getting socked by Mutsumi before he could continue talking.

"Keep it down, you sound like a lunatic!" She rubbed her knuckles, inadvertently lighting up her glove. "And what's with all this talk about you doing everything? Don't forget, who picked up the slack while these two were fighting?!" She grabbed his collar, pulling it closer to her. "The last semester's results won't repeat themselves, you hear me?"

"What happened?" Yotsuba asked.

"When the scores were given out, Mutsumi was tied in second place, with only a few points below Uesugi-kun's perfect 500." Itsuki shook her head. "She spent the rest of the period either glaring at Uesugi-kun or threatening that she'd overtake him."

"You know, I never really cared about it before. But if one of my students is challenging me at my forte, I have to put her in her place." Fuutarou replied, shocking everyone. "Third semester's final exam, higher total wins."

* * *

That night, while everyone else was sleeping, Mutsumi sat by the kotatsu. Reference books piled high beside her, a large jug of water within arms reach, and a small light to just barely make the words visible to her. The danced on the paper, her finger tracing each line as she read each word over and over to etch their meaning into her brain. She took a swig of water, wiping her mouth before putting a hand in her pocket.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow." She muttered, feeling the paper she stuffed into her clothes earlier. "But for now, back to studying."

Back to the grind, using the light from her glove to illuminate her book. Reading and reading, until her vision became hazy from sleeplessness. Mutsumi glanced at her phone. "2...30?" She blinked a few times, each one longer than the last. "No, that can't be right. There's no...way." She yawned, closing her eyes one last time before she began snoring due to her posture.

"Mutsumi, who are you?"

* * *

**A/N:** Shorter one this time. Still a bit shocked from 113 and trying to get my head screwed on in the right place. Anyway, the next chapter will be her side of exam prep, so that'll leave out 4 chapters and misalign this from the original chapter numbers


	46. Chapter 55 (ver 2)

"Who am I?" Wordless, Mutsumi shut her eyes as the dark abyss surrounded her. She laughed to herself, somewhat excited. "So this is lucid dreaming?" Privy to this phenomenon due to her research, she thought of something; a memory.

"Mutsumi! Look! Look!" A familiar voice, a child's that seemed to be staring out the window. She wore a white dress; while looking at herself, Mutsumi found that she wore the same. "It's you!" The child smiled, jostling her head enough for her star to fall off.

"Itsuki...look up." Mutsumi walked over, opening the window to let the salty ocean air filled her nostrils. "It's you." She raised her arm, pointing upwards at the night sky. It was clear, not a cloud to obscure the starlit expanse of space. The moon shone on the surface of the water, bright yet subdued, a crimson hue catching their eyes. "A blood moon."

"Who are you?" Itsuki asked, the waves getting rougher and rougher as the boat began rocking. "Who are you?"

"I'm..." Mutsumi muttered as a wave crashed into the side of the boat, sending her out the window and plunging into the depths. That question echoed in her head, carried by the current of the water. "I'm Mutsumi Nakano...the youngest sist-"

"Can you really call yourself that?" She said to herself, her hands drifting upwards as she drifted down to the bottom of the sea. "You can't even tell them apart."

"Then I'm Mutsumi...the smar-" She interrupted herself, sighing and letting out bubbles that float up slowly towards the surface. She shut her lips, frowning as the image of Fuutarou entered her thoughts. She clenched her fist, bringing an arm to her face.

"Who are you?"

"What are you?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm..." She muttered, feeling the sandy ocean floor. Light vanishing far, far above her, darkness all around her. Cold, silent, and lonely. She wandered, walking around and finding... "Nothing..."

"Nothing."

"Nothing..."

"Nothing!"

"Useless, replaceable, outclassed!" She echoed to herself. "Weak! Weak! Weak! You're nothing! A nobody to be forgotten!"

"Shut up!" She screamed, curling up and hugging her knees. "I...already know that."

"Mutsumi!"

"Mutsumi! Wake up!"

* * *

Her eyes shot open, the lightbulb in the room nearly blinding her as she felt a pair of hands shaking her body. "What!? Ahh! Who's there!?" She jerked her head, her hair covering her face and sticking to the edge of her lips.

"Are you okay? You were screaming." Miku's voice came from behind her, the hands on her body pulling away. "Bad dream?"

"Uhh...yeah." Mutsumi brushed away her fair, wiping her lips and rubbing her eyes. She looked at the kotatsu, her notes soaked and the ink smeared. "Damn..." She cursed herself as a small tear came streaking down her cheek. "I can't do anything right, can I?" She thought to herself, glancing back at Miku.

"Come back to the room. It's late." Miku yawned, extending her hand out to her sister. "Are you okay?" She asked again, pulling back her arm and taking a knee to be beside Mutsumi. "You're crying."

"I..." She brought a finger up to her eyes, her tears soaking the tip of her glove. "I'm fine..."

"Let's talk." Miku wrapped her arms around Mutsumi, pulling her in closer. "Want some tea?" Miku asked. Mutsumi shook her head slowly, her eyes having a thousand yard stare. The younger sister stood up, rubbing her eyes and walking out of the room; leaving Miku staring at her with a curious look. "Mutsumi..." Miku muttered, following her and returning to sleep.

* * *

"Are you going to join us soon?" Yotsuba called out, her voice directed at the bathroom.

"What's up with her?" Fuutarou asked, setting down a notebook while joining the others at the kotatsu.

"Mutsumi-chan? She's been like this ever since that day." Ichika rested her head on her hand. "Usually, she stays in there for ten minutes."

"Anyway, let's get back to the matter at hand." Itsuki turned to the tutor. "Please teach us!" She said fervently, the shock causing him to fall back slightly as a small drop of blood escaped his nose.

"What's wrong?" Nino asked as Yotsuba grabbed a nearby box of tissues and presented it to the boy.

"You weren't reading a naughty book, were you?" Ichika teased as Miku pulled out something from the fridge.

"No. It's her fault." He glanced at the third sister. "She's been having me eat store-bought chocolate for the past few days." His eyes lost their glimmer as he saw her holding another handful.

"I brought them today too." She presented them to him, at least 20 different types of chocolates. From full bars, to wrapped bites, Fuutarou eyed his dental nightmare with horror.

"Would you keep quiet? Shouldn't you be studying?" Mutsumi asked, the click of the bathroom door's lock getting everyone's attention. "Save stuff like that for after the exams."

* * *

"Hey, mind helping me with Itsuki? I think you can teach her better." Fuutarou asked in a whisper.

"Sure. Honestly, what would you do without me?" She teased him proudly before walking over to Itsuki's side. "Alright, where do you need help?"

"Conversion. I just can't understand it." Itsuki sighed, deflating as Mutsumi looked at the problem. "Moles to grams, and arsenic. Ah well, try this formula."

"Hey! I was working on that!" Ichika whined. Mutsumi turned the cover, a math workbook. "It's not even a science workbook."

"It uses the same formula. You just need to swap out a few numbers, but in essence it's the same." Mutsumi pointed to the problem, setting it down for the others to see.

"I still don't get it." Itsuki looked at it closer, bringing it up and shifting her glasses. "How does this formula work?"

"It goes like this." Ichika leaned over, guiding Itsuki through the problem and leaving Mutsumi to her own devices.

"You can handle the rest, Fuutarou-san. I'll be in here if you need me." Mutsumi said, entering another room with a handful of books and notes.

* * *

Time passed, Mutsumi burying herself in her books. "More..." She muttered, scratching her head in frustration. "I have to...do more!" She gripped her notebook tightly, her nails digging into its cover. Disheveled hair, bloodshot eyes, sweat dripping down from her brow onto the paper set before her. The room, papers scattered around, books and binders thrown around, pens and pencils snapped in half around her. She sighed, raising her review material over her head before throwing it on the tatami mat floor. She bent down, sighing as she sat down in exhaustion. "Why? Why can't I do it?" She asked in a whimper, curling up into a ball as the door slowly squeaked open.

Footsteps, muffled by fabric of some sort, approached cautiously, tiptoeing around the chaos. "Mutsumi...?"

"Leave me alone! I'm fine, Miku! I can do this! I have to do this!" Mutsumi screamed, tears dripping down her face as a desperate smile plastered itself on her face. "I can do this! If I can't then...what can I do?"

Wordlessly, the third sister walked closer and picked up the torn shreds of paper and splintered pencils. "You can be you. And that's all you need to be." She said to Mutsumi, hearing a muffled hic and sob as the girl's smile grew pained. "You're usually so headstrong. But it's okay if you can't do everything."

"I...I...what am I?" Her voice trembling, Mutsumi shuddered; a rare sight. "If I'm not smart...then what am I?" She raised an arm to wipe her tears, sniffling and shaking as her elder sister placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're you. And you don't need anyone else's opinions, because you'll always be you." Miku said gently. Mutsumi leaned forward, resting her head against the third's shoulder and tried to hold back the next set of tears.

"Chocolate..." The youngest muttered, smelling her sister as she stifled the effects of her crying. "R-Right...thanks...I needed that." Mutsumi smiled, cleaning up the room before getting changed to go outside. "I'll be back by dinner." She said, smiling as she pulled up the hood of a black hoodie.

* * *

Elsewhere, the younger Uesugi sibling was taking an afternoon stroll, passing by a cake shop by the name of Revival. She glanced through the window, finding a black head facing away from her and hunched forward in a seat. The store was empty, save for that person and an employee mopping the floors. She sighed, entering the building and silently walking to the seated figure. "Honestly Onii-chan! You nev-"

"Raiha-chan?" A feminine voice responded. Raiha took a step back, reassessing the situation. She glanced back at the figure, the height, the curves; it wasn't her brother. "Did you really think I was Fuutarou-san? I'd understand if it was one of my sisters, but him?"

"Hahaha...well, you were giving off a similar aura. He's had his cold and serious air around him for as long as I can remember." The black haired girl took the seat opposite her friend. "Why are you here, Mutsumi-san? Wouldn't it be easier to study with everyone else?"

"Well, I don't want to cheat by copying Fuutarou-san. He and I are competing for better scores this time." Pulling down her hood, the crimson haired girl stared back at the child. "And what was that about a cold and serious aura?"

"All Onii-chan ever does at home is study. And he's so serious that he has no friends. He kept saying stuff like how love has no place in high school, or that only money grades and money matter in the world so getting other hobbies would be a waste of time." Raiha's words felt like daggers, each statement seeming to strike a vital within Mutsumi.

"D-Do I really come off like that?"

"Yep!"

"You don't hold back, do you?" Mutsumi laughed, half angry. "Do you want anything? Your brother isn't on shift today, so we can't mess with him." Raiha shook her head, picking up one of Mutsumi's notebooks.

"Mutsumi-san? Is everything okay? Does your apartment have a leak, this page is wet."

"D-Don't mind that." Mutsumi hid behind one of her books, getting back to work.

* * *

"Itsuki. Can I come with you this time? Just for a bit." Mutsumi asked, meeting the fifth sister as she brushed her hair. Mutsumi wore a beige trench coat over a blouse, a black fedora on her head, and her gloves on her hands; slacks and a pair of brown boots. "There's something I want to talk about."

Itsuki nodded, getting a change of clothes and entering another room to get dressed. In a few minutes, she was out and the two began walking. "What is it?"

"...I still can't tell you guys apart." Mutsumi said, glancing over her shoulder at the apartment.

"It takes time, Mutsumi." Itsuki said as the two turned a corner. "One day, you'll be able to tell us apart again. I'm not angry that you can't differentiate us. We were all acting identical when you left, yet you returned to us having our own distinct personalities."

"When you put it that way, it makes sense." Mutsumi knitted her hands together, putting them behind her head as they continued down their path. "But it doesn't really make me feel any better. I'll be known as the sister that forgot she was a sextuplet."

"You'll be able to do it eventually. Even Uesugi-kun is able to tell us apart now." Itsuki replied, her ahoge flitting about.

"That's only because we all dress differently." Mutsumi glanced to the side. "Alright, I'll see you at home later. I have a job interview." She waved, leaving a shocked sister standing and staring as she entered a skyscraper.

* * *

She walked into the building, talking to a receptionist that had her wait on a seat nearby. It was fairly quiet, a few people entering and exiting the elevators or walking through the entrance, but otherwise it was barren. She was promptly called, directed into enter a room on the second floor. Mutsumi swallowed a knot in her throat, steeling herself as she approached the designated door.

"Uhh, Mutsumi-chan? Right?" A familiar voice, boisterous and energetic. "Why are you here?"

"Ah, Uesugi...san? No, that'd be confusing since Yotsuba..." Mutsumi pivoted, facing the blonde muscular man that currently looked at her with confusion. "I have an interview. I want to help, even a little, with the funds at home. Relying on one person when we're all the same age seems scummy to me."

"I see. How nice of you." Isanari let out a laugh. "Well, we'll talk more about this if you get the job. What exactly is the job you want?"

"Anything really, I don't really have a preference."

"No matter what you get, you gotta put your heart into it if you want to feel accomplished. Take it from me!" He smiled, walking away as Mutsumi entered for her interview.

* * *

"Put my heart into it?" She thought as she stared down the final exam before her. She glanced around the room, her class already starting. Itsuki's head bobbed up and down, pondering every option she was thinking through; Fuutarou, in contrast, barely moved every scribble on his paper made with purpose and confidence. "I'll beat you this time for sure!" She monologued in whispers to herself, gripping her pen with a smirk on her face.

"And the winner of the competition! Mutsumi Nakano!" An announcer screamed into the microphone in his hand as the crowd around erupted in cheers. Mutsumi stood on a stage overlooking them, a small trophy in her hand as she looked on with a blank stare.

"Mutsumi! You're the top score again!? That's three in a row!" A young girl ran up to her, holding up a phone with a picture of rankings of some sort; the grades of the first year's finals. Mutsumi took a quick glance before walking away and entering a classroom.

"Why am I remembering this? Why now?" Mutsumi raised a hand up as the other grabbed her results. "It's not like those were all that important anyway..." She said, dismissing her memories as she glanced at the numbers with a frown.

* * *

She left school alone, taking a detour to get materials for her next side project: remaking the trackers that shorted out on Christmas. On her way to the store, her phone vibrated in her pocket. "Oh. I got the job. A photographer...and I'm on back up if we run out of interviewers. Another photographer is going to show me the ropes..." She glanced down at the email sent to her, walking through the door and bumping into another customer that was currently in a call.

"Ugh! Watch whe- Mutsumi-chan? My bad!" Isanari shifted to the side, getting back to the call. "Wait, boss? You heard me. Yeah...wait! Alright." He ended the call, stuffing his phone back into his pocket as Mutsumi looked at him constantly changing his expression.

"Let me guess, you're the one that's going to teach me." She guessed, getting a nod from the adult. "Alright, I look forward to working with you Uesugi-senpai." She said before going back to browsing.

"You know, for someone who just got a job, you don't seem very happy."

"You were wrong, Uesugi-senpai. I didn't put my heart into the interview, yet I was still rewarded with the job."

"I didn't say that. You can still get rewards without doing anything, but you'll only feel accomplished if you put your heart into it." Isanari said, breaking his jovial air with a serious tone.

"I don't follow. I have somewhere to be, sorry senpai." Mutsumi got a handful of what she needed, bringing them to an employee to pay. "When do I start?"

"It's more like an assignment. You have to get shots of an actress, if you get a short interview then it'd be a bonus. It should be sent to you along with the other email." Isanari looked at some of the cameras on display, checking the price tags and sighing.

* * *

That encounter done, she arrived at revival just as a couple dismounted from a bike. "Nino!? Fuutarou-san!? What...y'know what. I don't want to know." She laughed, walking up to Nino as Fuutarou entered ahead of them. "Hey, what'd you get?" She asked, snatching a paper slip from Nino's hands as the two rejoined the sisters at the table.

"What about you? How are your scores?" Nino asked as they took their seats. Mutsumi pulled out her results, setting them on the table. "495..."

"That's rough, you missed three on the Japanese exam." Ichika looked at the slip, frowning. "You were so close to a perfect score."

"Yeah, but I'm more impressed with Nino. She got over 400." Mutsumi said nonchalantly, getting eyes from everyone, even Nino. "459."

"That's...not mine." Nino said, getting Mutsumi to tilt her head. "That's Uesugi's."

Mutsumi dropped the paper, staring at both in a stunned silence. A smile formed on her face, uncontrolled, uninhibited. She shut her eyes as she felt her chest get lighter. Her heart began beating faster and faster as tears welled up in her eyes. "I...won..." She said, still in a daze. She put her hands to her mouth, hiding the smile she had. "So...this is what senpai meant?" She thought as she turned to gaze at her opponent. "Round 3 next year?"

* * *

**A/N:** After this is conquest begins. I think it'd be redundant to do the others, since Mutsumi had a more isolated storyline this time and the others wouldn't have too many changes. So after this is conquest begins. After some extras, maybe.


	47. Chapter 55-5 (ver 2) volume extras 7

"Mutsumi! Hey!" Yotsuba grabbed her hand, pulling her to a machine of sorts where her other sisters were already gathered. After a day of festivities, the six ventured out with their newfound independence as festive lights lit up the night around them. They perused the city, going for a windy stroll in the park and playing in a snow covered playground. Or, most of them did.

"Achoo! What's up?" Mutsumi sniffed, her nose stuffy and slightly red. She scanned the machine, an arcade UFO catcher they found on their way back. "Oh, these things cheat all the time."

"But the bear is so cute." Nino pointed at one of the prizes, a small stuffed bear. To be fair to her sister, Mutsumi agreed. Miku was piloting the machine currently; as expected, it wasn't going well.

"Perhaps there's a strategy we can use to increase our chances of winning?" Itsuki chimed in.

"How long have you guys been at this?" She asked between sniffles, bringing her cup of hot coffee closer to her nose to clear her sinuses slightly.

"Around four or five minutes." Ichika said, pointing at the claw. Mutsumi watched for a few more minutes., noticing the speed of the claw's clasping motion.

"I think...I think I've got this." Mutsumi said, asking for a turn. "This should be one of the stronger ones." She muttered, moving the claw over her desired prize. With a press of the button, with only a few seconds left, she retrieved the bear and managed to drop it in the chute. "Ta-da!" She joked, feeling a sneeze come up and bending her neck back.

* * *

"So...who gets to keep it?" Miku asked as they arrived home. The six of them sat at the kotatsu, each with a warm drink to help them combat the cold.

"You can decide amongst yourselves. I don't really want it." Mutsumi said, grabbing a box of tissues and downing her drink and medicine. She was the first to slumber that night, as peaceful a sleep one can get while having a bad cold.

"AAAAAHHH!" A piercing scream awoke her the next day. "I know I wanted to share it, but this isn't what I meant!" Yotsuba yelled from the side. Mutsumi turned over, seeing the fourth sister on her knees. "Usa-chan!"

"What the hell is going on?" Nino asked, waking up as well. "Ichika, did you think of a way to sha…" The second sister eyed something next to her pillow, something brown and cylindrical. "You cut it up!"

"I'm too sick for this...good night..." Mutsumi said, taking a pillow and covering her ears with it; braced for the inevitable screams of the remaining siblings.


	48. Chapter 56 (ver 2)

"What!?" Yotsuba yelled. "You beat Uesugi-san!?" She leaned forward, grabbing Mutsumi's hands tightly and shaking them. Drops of Mutsumi's tears dripped onto her fingers as the youngest sister couldn't stop smiling.

"Yeah. But more importantly..." Mutsumi took a deep breath, reaching for a glass and raising it into the air. "We all passed!" The other joined in, their clinking glasses only drowned out by their cheers. Mutsumi downed her drink, an iced tea her sisters ordered before she and Nino arrived, and the beating of her heart faded. She looked around the table, a plate of dessert for each of them. "Wait! Who's paying for this?" She asked, her smile fading.

"The manager said he was going to treat us as a congratulatory gift." Itsuki said, staring at her cake.

"What's the catch?" Mutsumi raised an eyebrow, suspicious as she looked towards the kitchen.

"It's coming out of Fuutarou's pay." Miku replied, tentatively digging her fork into her cake and offering it to Yotsuba. "Here. The modern lit problem was just like you said, thank you." She said, causing the others to do the same.

"Wait, that's how you guys studied while I was out?" Mutsumi struck herself with her palm. "Why didn't we think of that earlier." She muttered, offering her sisters portions of her tart. Sweets were passed, every sister sampling every flavor. Itsuki smiled wide as the others just shared a knowing sigh.

* * *

"Here Ichika. Thanks, and congratulations." Miku said, offering Ichika her share. "I won't lose next time."

"Lose?" Mutsumi pondered, feeling the tension between the two as Ichika looked away from the third sister. "What did she mean? Did they fight? If it's those two, then it's likely that he is what they were talking about?" She thought as she glanced around the table. Everything else seemed normal; Nino slightly more flush than usual but Mutsumi attributed that to the bike ride earlier; Itsuki seemed to have something on her mind. "Want to say something sis?" She turned her head towards Itsuki.

"Uhm...There is." Itsuki said, composing herself yet her face still looked tense. "I...want to become a school teacher." She paused, gauging everyone's reactions. Everyone else seemed apprehensive, Mutsumi even struggling to hide a laugh as she realized Itsuki's seriousness. "O-Of course, this is merely a dream that's beyond my reach..." Everyone except one.

"That's great!" Yotsuba beamed, bringing a smile to Itsuki's face. "I mean, your lessons were easy to understand. It's perfect for you!"

Mutsumi coughed. "Ah, so you don't want me to teach you anymore...I see..." Mutsumi lowered her head, sending the fourth into a panic. "Just kidding! Well, if you managed to help them pass the science exam, then you might be able to do it." She said with a smile before she pulled out her phone. "While we're on the topic of jobs, I just got hired as a photographer." She held the screen up to her, reading up on her first assignment. "My first assignment is..." She laughed, shaking her head and pocketing the device.

* * *

The sisters quickly took advantage of this, sending words of encouragement and congratulations to both of them. "It really makes you realize that we're going to be third years. Speaking of which...we had that deal with dad." Mutsumi said, bringing the mood down to a cold seriousness.

"Don't worry about that. I already talked to him directly earlier." Nino said, throwing her hair back.

"So you really did go to the apartment. What did he say?"

"Nothing positive, but he's letting us do what we want for now. I'm sure the day will come where we will have to settle things..." The second sister said, scanning the table.

"Still, how did you get here so fast?" Miku asked.

"Fuutarou-san drove her here on a bike." Mutsumi smirked. "It was so...I get shivers just thinking about it." She joked, faking a disgusted face as the others pondered the appearance.

* * *

"It really didn't suit him. It threw me off. That's why I went and said something like that..." Nino said, her mind thrown for a loop as she recalled the bike ride.

"Something like what?" Yotsuba asked, causing the second to get flustered.

"Ah! I'll bring the dishes back." Nino said, finding a way to escape the situation. She promptly headed to the back, carrying the plates in her hands. Nino out of her mind, Mutsumi returned to Ichika and Miku.

"What could those two have been talking about? A competition? And next time? Meaning that Ichika had won something recently. Was it about their scores? What was Miku going to do if she won? What will Ichika do now that she-"

"Mutsumi-chan? Is something wrong? You look really tense." Ichika called her out. Mutsumi put down her hand, still thinking.

"Ichika, Miku. Come with me for a bit. I need to go to the washroom." She said, standing up.

* * *

"Alright." She turned, facing her sisters as they stood a ways away from their table. The two looked at her, clearly hiding something. "What's going on? It's about Fuutarou-san, isn't it? You both have the hots for him and wagered something on the exams, right?"

"Uhm…" Miku flushed. "Something like that."

"Honestly, you two..." Mutsumi pinched her forehead. "You two should just take your shot."

"I...I have to be able to show him that I can do it." Miku argued. "That's why I wanted to get the best grades..."

"And what exactly will that do? Putting up barriers for yourself can be helpful, but this is absurd. What do your grades have to do with your feelings?" She said. "Telling him honestly is your best bet, in my opinion. So pull yourself together and tell him." Mutsumi groaned, sighing at her troublesome sister. "And you...congrats. I take it, from the conversations earlier, that you got the best out of the rest of us; except for me, obviously."

"T-Thanks..." Ichika stuttered, turning to go back to the table.

"I'm not done with you." Mutsumi grabbed the eldest's shoulder. "You may be an actress, but that doesn't mean you have to keep up all your acts at home. You should stop lying to yourself. If you like him, then pursue it."

"I can't...Miku is..."

"Stronger than you think. Honestly, do you still see her as a child? It's disrespectful." Mutsumi smirked, feeling Ichika tremble as the realization dawns on her. "It's honestly frustrating to see the both of you run around in circles, wasting your time. Why are you holding yourselves back!? It'd be so much easier if you just said..."

"I said that I love you."

"Exactly. At least Nino gets..." Mutsumi paused. The three stared at each other in shock. "Well, you've got to hurry. Nino's not one to hold back." Mutsumi chuckled, seeing hope slowly drain from the other two as they wondered if they were in a nightmare. "Well, no matter what happens, I'll be here to support you three."

* * *

"I hope I haven't fucked Miku and Nino over...Ichika can be..." Mutsumi shook her head as she felt her blood begin to boil. "No! You've forgiven her already...don't get angry if she hasn't actually done anything yet!" She slapped herself as she sat down with Yotsuba and Itsuki. Miku and Ichika returned after a few minutes, both looking at each other with smirks on their faces. Nino came last, her face hiding the events that transpired in the kitchen with a blank stare. They gathered their things, waving the manager and Fuutarou goodbye as they returned home and slept for the night.

"You still hate me, Mutsumi-chan?" Ichika said to her left. "Aren't family members supposed to love each other?" Her voice echoed, malicious and joined by manic laughter.

"It's not like that...I..."

"You traitor!" Nino yelled. "You helped him instead of your own sister! How dare you!? I trusted you!"

"I did it to get you back!"

"Why do you get in my way?" Yotsuba called, her tone blank. "He even thinks that you're me..."

"No! Yotsuba! I can explain."

"Mom would be disappointed in you." Itsuki's voice was chilling. "Those who love us can tell us apart...so why can't you?"

"Are you really our sister?" They said in unison. Mutsumi shrieked, clutching her head with her hands. "Shut up! Stop it! Stop it!" She shot out of her futon, tossing her blanket aside as her voiced pierced the night. She looked around, her sisters slowly rousing. "I-It was just a dream..." She said to herself, seeing Ichika turn her way. She trembled, scrambling out the door and locking herself in the bathroom.

* * *

"Empty! Empty!" She said, flinging bottles over her shoulder, sending them clattering onto the bathroom floor. "Stupid nightmares!" She said, opening another bottle. "Stupid withdrawal!" She slammed this last bottle right below her. She curled up, leaning her back against the door and rocking herself slowly.

"Mutsumi..." Miku called out from the other side.

"Yeah...it happened again..." Mutsumi managed to get out, steadying her breath. "I'm sorry..."

"Do you want some tea? It might calm you down."

"That would be nice..." Mutsumi unlocked the door, falling into Miku's arms. "You're getting better at catching me."

"I got used to it by the fifth time." Miku joked, righting her sister's stance before putting some water on for tea.

* * *

"What was it about?" Miku finished her tea, setting the cup down.

"It's a long story. And I don't want to talk about it...not here." Mutsumi said, forcing herself to chug the rest of her drink as she took both cups to the sink. "Let's go out for a walk...just the two of us."

"Let me get changed." Miku said, entering another room quickly and coming out dressed for a cold night. "We're only staying out until you finish your story."

"That's fair." Mutsumi said, slinging a hoodie over her shoulder. "Let's go." The two walked in the lamplit streets, walking by a park.

"Where are we going?" Miku asked, running her hands over the wooden posts that serve as barriers from the lake.

"Nowhere in particular. Let's ride that boat." Mutsumi said, smiling and gesturing towards a rowboat that floated on the lake surface. "After you."

* * *

"So...what was it about?" Miku said as they drifted to the middle of the lake. Mutsumi stopped rowing, looking her sister in the eye.

"It was about the others." Mutsumi lowered her gaze towards the water, seeing the reflection of the faces in her dream. "Sometimes...sometimes I don't feel like I'm your sister." She said, reaching down to cause a ripple that broke the image. "Ever since I got back, I've just been going against everyone. And I...I don't know. It just feels like I'm out of place sometimes. I keep wondering if it was really the right choice to come back to Jap-"

"Of course it was." Miku said, drawing Mutsumi's attention to her. "Honestly, I was a little scared when you first came back. I kept wondering what kind of person you would be like. Sure, you were intimidating at first, especially when you declared that bet against Fuutarou, but then you started joining us and we started having fun as a family again."

"Wow, you're not holding back... Where did this confidence come from?" Mutsumi joked before carefully analyzing Miku's words. "I sure got lucky that my personality matched well with you guys then."

"Maybe. But I think things would've been the same between the six of us, no matter what kind of person you came back as." Miku said. "Because we're sextuplets, because we're family. Family will be there to support you, no matter what."

"Miku..." Mutsumi gazed into her sister's azure eyes. "Such sophistry..." She joked, smiling as they rowed back to dock the boat. Miku turned, walking home. "Hey...there's somewhere else I want to go."

* * *

Miku clung onto Mutsumi's arms as the two walked through the poorer area of the city, stopping at a run down café. It was a quiet building, light streaming out the front door as someone walked out. "Is this Fuutarou's house?" Miku asked as the boy turned his head towards them. "Why did you bring me here?"

"A thank you gift." Mutsumi pulled her sister's fingers off as the tutor approached the two. "It's time to stop holding yourself back. Good luck."

"What are you two doing here?" Fuutarou asked as he stepped up to them.

"Ah...uhm…" Miku mumbled as Mutsumi gave Fuutarou a wink and began walking back the way they came.

* * *

She stood at the edge of the dock, staring at the boat as the wood creaked with footsteps from behind her. "Fuutarou-san. Did you bring Miku home?"

"Yeah. Honestly, you just love causing chaos for you sisters, don't you."

"What can I say? I have to make up for lost time." Mutsumi joked. "What were you planning to do by the way? Why'd you leave your house?"

"Well, I still think about what you said on Christmas." Fuutarou walked up to her, staring at the surface of the lake. "I'm still trying to figure out which one of you I was with that day."

"Well, you're not getting an answer from me." Mutsumi smiled at him. "After all, I love causing chaos, right?"

"Yeah. Waking your sisters with your nightmare screams sure does that."

"She told you!?" Mutsumi stepped back in shock. Fuutarou let out a mischievous chuckle before finding himself jettisoned from his spot and into the water. Mutsumi looked down at him as he swam to the surface, a laugh echoing through the night air. "Man, this really helps with my nightmares. Thanks, Fuutarou-san. Laughter is the best medicine." She helped him back on the dock, his clothes now drenched. "Here, an apology gift." She pulled out a familiar photo.

"Oh...I...don't think I can accept that." Fuutarou said, shivering.

"Your call. But, are you sure?"

"I don't need it anymore. I've let go." He said, walking away.

"Good on you, Fuutarou-san. I'll see you around." Mutsumi said, watching as the boy raised a hand and waved without turning around. "Actually, we're running low on groceries, mind joining me this weekend for some shopping?" He didn't say anything back, just thinking for a while before his hand gave her a thumbs up.


	49. Chapter 57 (ver 2)

"Hey! Good to see you, Fuutarou-san!" Fuutarou walked up to the crosswalk, meeting with the redhead that currently had a smile plastered on her face. Black low cut sneakers with sea blue hexagons, navy pants, a blue flannel shirt with white accents around the collar over a plain white shirt.

"You seem well, have those dreams gone away?" He asked as Mutsumi slung her arm over his shoulder, or attempted to but their height difference made it look strange.

"Not really. But I had a different one last night!" She beamed at him.

"Is that why you're so gung-ho today? What was it about?" He saw her face freeze, then it began to slowly turn red.

"Well, we were all sitting around all over the place. I was working on some gizmo, Itsuki had her face buried in a book." Mutsumi said as the two made their way to the store. "Ichika was snoozing, Nino was cooking, Miku was watching something on the TV, and Yotsuba just got back from a jog. So far, nothing strange." The two walked, each carrying baskets, and began picking up what they needed. "Then you sent us all a text. Then the next thing I knew, we were at a restaurant. Candle lit dinner, fancy wine, the whole thing!"

"This is, by far, the strangest dream I've heard in all my life." Fuutarou muttered, reaching for the milk before turning his head her way again.

"Then you got down on one knee and..." She paused. "So...what are you going to do about Miku?" He gasped, freezing in place as she snatched the carton from his fingertips.

"That was a cheap trick!" He snapped at her. Mutsumi stuck out her tongue to taunt him.

* * *

"You know, I just remembered. You don't have my contact, don't you? Hand me your phone? I can help you tutor the others better if we can communicate." Mutsumi said, getting a few apples.

"Alright, alright." Fuutarou complied, handing over his phone. Mutsumi tapped on it for a while before returning it.

"I still can't believe it though. You've had the contacts of five beautiful women on your phone, yet you're still single. When are you going to go for one of them?" Mutsumi teased. "Unless you have some hidden girlfriend that you're not telling us about. How scandalous!" She gently, but repeatedly, poked at his sides with her fingers.

"My job comes first. And love is..." Fuutarou paused. "Nevermind…"

"Still don't know how to deal with confessions? Not that I'm surprised." Mutsumi said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't know how to deal with those kinds of feelings either." She said, a strange smell reaching her nose from his basket. "Those eggs are rotten by the way." The two headed for the checkout, finding a flyer for a raffle of some sort.

"They have one of those at this time of year?" He asked, leaning in close to see the prizes. "Gift vouchers, that'd ease up on our expenses." Fuutarou said. "Wait, how much would those rings sell for?" He asked himself in a crazed state.

"Oh hey, I know the place for prize A. It's been a while since I got to see gramps." Mutsumi smiled, her eyes seemingly staring at something in the distance. "Gramps..." She muttered as the ringing of her phone caught both of their attention. "'Scuse me!" She said, walking away a bit to answer.

* * *

"Today? Now? Ebata's waiting for me there? Alright. I'm almost done, so just wait a bit longer." She said, taking one last glance at the picture of the hot springs before hanging up. Returning to Fuutarou at the check out, she gave him a farewell and began walking to a familiar black car.

"Good morning, miss Mutsumi." The kind old man greeted her as she opened the door. "Have you been well?"

"Better than ever." Mutsumi replied. They set off, heading for the hospital as the silence in the car let her think. "It's been a while since I met with dad... This should just be checkup, right? I have a bad feeling about this." They arrived, walking out of the car and into the calm reception area. Ebata gave a bow, returning to the car and driving off to refuel.

The hospital was like usual, carrying an air of mixed emotions. It was one of the few places where you could see people for who they really are. Where the beginning and the end can be just a few steps apart, where joy and sadness can be neighbors. It was a strange sensation, Mutsumi found herself tense as she slowly made her way to her father's office.

* * *

"Mutsumi-kun. Please excuse us." Maruo said as she knocked on the door. She opened it, finding a fairly rotund man conversing with her father. "Takeda-san. Thank you for agreeing to this. Shall we continue this another time?" He extended his hand.

"Takeda? The school director?" Mutsumi thought to herself, recognizing the face from her days in school. "Why is he here? Is dad going to transfer us, even though we all passed?" Beads of sweat rolled down her face as the adults shook hands and the director took his leave. "What was that about?"

"That is none of your concerns. Shall we get started?" Maruo said coldly, fixing a set of papers on his desk. Mutsumi looked closely, seeing flashes of red from photos. It was the usual routine checkup, taking maybe an hour or two to get everything out of the way. "Now. Have a seat. We're going to have a conversation."

"Who are you now? My father, or my doctor?" She asked, scanning his posture, his body, for any signs of what could be running through his head. Maruo sat stoic, hard to read.

* * *

"Let's begin with something your doctor would ask. Are you experiencing any withdrawal symptoms?" The black haired doctor looked to her daughter, looking over her results that he had written down.

"Those being?" She asked.

"Do you feel anxious? Are you more restless or irritable?"

"Sometimes...I do get worried around my sisters." He began listing and she began nodding. "Dad. I have a selfish request." She asked, the tension from their last meeting at the café looming over her.

"Oh, now you think of me as your father. Amusing." He replied. "But I will listen to it. After all, that's what a father does."

"Such a tsundere." She thought silently. "I was out shopping earlier, and I came across this raffle..."

"I am not going to rig the raffle so that you win." Maruo interrupted her.

"It's not that. The grand prize were two tickets to the hotsprings near grandpa's place." Mutsumi looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "So, that got me thinking..."

"You want everyone to go, but since it's only two tickets and you're not guaranteed to win, it'd be impossible." Maruo finished her thought. "So you would like for me to buy tickets." Mutsumi nodded. "Your grandfather..."

"I know this is an outrageous request, especially after the incident at the café. But..."

"I'll consider it. You'll hear from Ebata when I have made my choice." Maruo said. "That's all for today."

"Thanks dad." Mutsumi said, gathering her things and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

It wasn't long before she arrived home, a quick stop at the parts shop only added about twenty minutes to her walk home. Just from standing outside the door, she could hear the chaos that ensued inside.

"Fooooood!" Itsuki cried, then a loud banging sound echoed over and over again. "Where is she!" The fifth sister seemed different, almost feral.

"Note to self: Never make Itsuki hangry again." She said as she gulped down her fear and reached for the door knob.

"Mutsumi! Perfect!" Nino ran up, snatching up the groceries as Mutsumi looked around the place. Itsuki was pinned down, Yotsuba pushing her torso down while Ichika and Miku restrained her arms. The fifth sister's eyes darted to her figure, two growls coming from her form; one from her mouth, the other from her stomach. Nino sprinted to the kitchen, looking at the ingredients and picking out the ones that cook the fastest.

"Sorry I'm late. Dad called. Just the usual checkup though." Mutsumi sighed, sitting in front of her sisters before a cheeky smile crept up onto her face. "It was a bad time too, I was on a date with Fuutarou-san!" She moaned, making a pouting face. The air seemed still as the words registered in the others' minds. Nino stopped cooking, luckily she hadn't put anything on the stove yet.

* * *

"You were what!?" Ichika yelled, her face going red. "T-This isn't some kind of sick joke, is it?" She was nervous, but was playing it off well.

"So you've become one of my rivals as well." Miku said, the weight of everything making her words come out threatening. "And after what you did for me a few days ago. I let my guard down."

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're my sisters." Nino said from the kitchen.

Itsuki and Yotsuba stayed quiet; Itsuki was shocked, the revelation seeming to knock her out of her starvation based rage; Yotsuba just smiled, staying silent. Mutsumi grinned, putting a finger to her lips. "Maybe I'll call him out again, we were having such a nice talk. A café sounds nice at this time of day. Don't you think that the two of us sitting together at a table while the sun sets in the background just looks romantic?" She placed her hands on her cheeks, feigning being as lovestruck as her sisters.

"Ah! That's right, I have to meet up with the badminton club today! They wanted to tell me something!" Yotsuba exclaimed, getting on her feet and changing into sportswear. "I'll be back by dinner." She ran out the door, her ribbon flopping about in the air.

"Well, I can't keep him waiting long." Mutsumi teased, checking her wallet. "Oh damn, I can probably only get one drink..." She turned to Ichika and Miku. "Guess we'll have to share~" With one last jab, she set off.

* * *

The creaking of the chain rang out as the sun began to set on the horizon. Light slowly fading as the lone person playing on the swings began talking to herself. "Uesugi-san has gotten really popular. Even Mutsumi..." Yotsuba said, her voice trying to hide her unhappiness. I was scared that he'd be a loner, but I guess I was wrong. Miku, Ichika, now Mutsumi..." She began to slow herself. "It's a little lonely, but as long as everyone is happy..." She stopped, leaning back for a stronger swing. "Uesugi-san...Fuutarou-kun. I love you." She yelled out into the night. "I always have."

"You know." A voice called out to her, accompanied by clapping. "Those words don't mean anything unless he hears them." Mutsumi walked up, stepping onto the other swing.

"I thought you were going to see him?" Yotsuba asked, gripping the chains tighter.

"You believed that? That was a lie, just a little teasing." Mutsumi said, rolling up her sleeves.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you're here." Mutsumi looked her sister in the eyes, Yotsuba stopping her momentum. "Let's have a chat." The clouds overhead cast a blanket of dark on them, blocking out the stars and moon. Yotsuba looked towards Mutsumi, smiling melancholically and sitting down on the swing.


	50. Chapter 58 (ver 2)

"A chat about what?" Yotsuba asked, staring at her sister with curious eyes. Somber and restrained, a far cry from her usual self, Yotsuba sat still as she waited for her sister's answer. Mutsumi kicked her swing gently, stopping the backswing with her foot before taking a seat.

"Well, let's start with what you just said." Mutsumi looked down at the ground. "I remember the lake, how you wanted him to forget and let go of the past." The youngest sister turned her head, matching the fourth's eyes. "Was that really the best option?" She added. "After all, it was because of that meeting that he was disappointed in himself, to the point that he resigned on his own."

"That was your fault. You went and said those mean things to him while dressed like that!" Yotsuba retorted.

"My fault or not, it all worked out in the end."

"Yeah. That's right. And now he thinks that you're me, so I don't have to worry about him being disappointed in my bad grades."

"Are you okay with that?" Mutsumi asked. "I mean, you're lying to him, and to yourself, by saying that you're fine with him believing a lie."

"I am fine with it. The past is the past."

"Well, I'm not. Yotsuba, I'm sorry, but I already told him."

"You what!?" Yotsuba jumped to her feet, clenching her fist as her frustration showed on her face. Mutsumi gripped the chains of her swings tighter, startled by her usually upbeat sister's genuine rage. "Why would you do that? He didn't need to know!"

"Perhaps. But I don't think your mindset of sacrificing your things for others is healthy. I did it so that you can have something you can be proud of too, something only you can have. I didn't feel right taking it, so I'm giving it back." Mutsumi retorted as Yotsuba took steps to stand in front of her, her hands shaking as she clenched her fists tighter.

* * *

"You always try to meddle, don't you? Making decisions for others even when they don't ask for help." Yotsuba said, her voice quaking with emotion. "Well I'm sick of it!" She yelled, her hand gaining speed as it moved towards Mutsumi's temple. "You always interfere, even when nobody asked for it! It would've been better if he didn't know! I thought I could trust you!" There was a yelp from Mutsumi as she hit the ground on her back. She clutched her head, her feet still dangling and now caught in the chains.

"Why?" Mutsumi untangled her legs, slowly standing up while still covering the side of her cranium with her hand that was slowly getting wet. "Why keep up the lie? He deserves to know. What gives you the right to hide the truth from him?" She yelled, her eyes staring down her sister as her free arm raised itself to brace for whatever came next. Looking at this objectively, she knew she was at a disadvantage physically since she was still recovering and was only released from medication a few months prior; not to mention that Yotsuba was the most athletic among them.

"You wouldn't know! You weren't here! You don't know what we...what I went through after you left!" Yotsuba screamed, closing the distance and gazing at her sister; their sparkle replaced with cold emptiness. "I shouldn't have something like this. I shouldn't be someone special to him just because we had a little history!"

"Shouldn't be special? You're not making sense!" Mutsumi reached out her arm. "You can't just erase the past. Like it or not, you'll always be that girl to him, so stop lying to yourself and accept it."

"Just shut up Mutsumi! Don't talk to me like you know better! Don't talk to me like you know me! You left us! You don't know what happened!" Yotsuba gripped her sister's wrist, sending a surge of pain up the arm. "You shouldn't have come back!" Those words made Mutsumi's eyes widen and caused her to drop her other arm, just as Yotsuba threw another punch. Mutsumi lied on the ground as the sound of footsteps quickly faded away in the distance. She clutched her head, her palm stained with her blood.

"Shouldn't have come back?" She repeated, stumbling to her feet as she began walking. "I just wanted to help..."

* * *

It was late, dark and cold. She wobbled over to the door, holding her body close and shivering as she knocked on it. The lights switched on inside the home, followed by approaching footsteps and the turning of the doorknob. "Mutsumi? Why are you..."

"Help..." She said weakly, holding the side of her head that was gushing blood. She teetered side to side before falling forward in her lightheadedness. The side of her face had a wide line of her blood, dripping down and onto her shirt. Her vision spun as her eyelids felt heavy. "Help me...Fuutarou-san..." She whispered as her consciousness left her for the night.

"Raiha! Dad! Emergency! Get the bandages!" Fuutarou yelled, carrying her body inside as blood began sprinkling down on their floor. He set her down on the floor gently as the rest of his family scrambled to meet him, shocked to see the girl.

"You two bandage her up! I have to make a call." Isanari ran out the door, pulling out his phone.

Raiha brought their family's emergency kit to Fuutarou and the two siblings began wrapping her head up. Hours passed, Raiha getting some ice and wrapping it in some cloth before going back to bed; Fuutarou watched over the girl. Slowly, Mutsumi began to stir.

* * *

"Where am I?" She asked, rubbing her head. Fuutarou sat at the table nearby, looking at their medicine kit that rested on their dinner table. Glancing at the clock showed that it was around three in the morning.

"What happened to you?" Fuutarou asked, playing with his hair and looking at various medicine bottles he had set on the table. He looked tired, his head bobbing up and down as he struggled to stay awake.

"You shouldn't have come back!" Yotsuba's words echoed in her head. She squinted as her head started to pulse with pain, tears squeezing themselves out and streaming down her face. She sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

"Can it wait?" She asked through her quiet sobs. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It's pretty late, you should get some rest." Fuutarou said. "Raiha is waiting. You can take my spot." He began returning the first aid to their container, rubbing his eyes. "We'll talk about this to-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mutsumi pushed herself up, leaning against the wall to keep herself upright; Fuutarou left to answer their other visitor.

"Uesugi-kun. Is she awake?" Maruo's voice sounded off as Mutsumi made her way to the door. "Ah. Mutsumi-kun. Let's go, I'm taking home." He said, extending a hand to her. Fuutarou turned around to look at her as Isanari leaned in from outside to peek. Recent events flashed through Mutsumi's mind, her body trembling and her face quivered; eyes filled with fear as she instinctively shielded her head with her arms. "Come with me."

"Maruo. Look at the girl." Isanari interjected, stepping into the house. "I don't know what happened, but she's terrified."

"Which is why I'm bringing her home."

"Would she come here if she felt safe at her own home?" Isanari countered the doctor's argument.

"Don't tell me how to raise my daughter, Uesugi." The doctor glared back. "Mutsumi, your sisters are waiting."

"I..." Mutsumi muttered. "I don't want to go home..." She looked to the doctor, hands clasped as she pleaded. "Please...don't take me back..." She got on her knees, bowing and crying as she begged.

"We'll take care of her, don't worry." Isanari said to the doctor, who shifted his gaze back and forth between all parties involved.

"If I hear anything out of line, your debt will be the last of your problems." Maruo said, looking at his daughter with a worried look before he walked back to the car parked outside.

* * *

"I'm sorry for being a bother." Mutsumi sat at the Uesugi's dinner table, the two men of the house sitting across from her. "And...uhm...Uesugi-senpai. This is...something I want to talk to Fuutarou-san about in private."

"Alright, alright. I get you. Just make sure you get some rest. And Fuutarou, make sure you listen." Isanari said, going to her room and leaving the two teens to their business.

"So, do you want to tell me now?" Fuutarou looked her over. She collected herself somewhat, no longer crying and sitting up and looking back at him with a contemplative look.

"Am I a bad person?" She asked, looking down at the table.

"What makes you say that?"

"I just saw someone in pain...so I tried to help..." She mumbled. "But I ended up making things worse by trying to change her situation..."

"I don't know if you're good or bad." Fuutarou said. "But there are just some things you can't change. I learned that firsthand by trying to stop Ichika from acting." He got up, his back turned to her. "So you just gotta learn to deal with it. You should get some rest."

"But I just can't stand and watch...if I didn't do anything then..."

"Then...what? Mutsumi, you just have to trust people sometimes. They can solve their own problems."

"Trust...Trust..." She muttered to herself, following him and sleeping for the night. Her arms wrapped around Raiha in her sleep.

* * *

"I thought I could trust you!" The sequence kept replaying in her dreams; everywhere she looked, Yotsuba was there with that look of pure malice. Mutsumi tried to say something, wondering if she could fix everything by finding the right words; her voice vanished. She saw her sister inching closer and closer as she felt the ground beneath her start to crumble away. She was face to face with her, staring into Yotsuba's eyes as she felt the ground finally disappear. She screamed, hoping someone would save her.

"Mutsumi!"

"Mutsumi-san!" The two Uesugis sat up, Raiha had her arms pressed against Mutsumi's body and shook her gently. They both looked at her with concerned faces. Mutsumi looked around, noticing the window that showed a dark night sky. She guessed that it had only been a few minutes since she fell asleep..

"Sorry...I had a nightmare..." She said, tilting her head down apologetically. "I...I'm going to use the bathroom for a bit..." She said, getting up and leaving the room; the two siblings began discussing something in whispers. "I've gone and done it now..." She said, walking around and opening the door to the lavatory. "What am I doing? I'm just causing trouble for Fuutarou-san and his family..."

"You do that a lot, don't you." Yotsuba's voice entered her ears, source coming from the mirror in the room. "You just seem to bring trouble everywhere you go."

"Shut up! You're not real!" Mutsumi yelled, staring down the person reflected in the silvered glass. "Yotsuba would never say that! You're just in my head!" She screamed as the reflection glared at her, grinning.

"Am I?" Yotsuba said with a chilling voice, her fingers seeming to curl out of the surface of the mirror and onto the wall.

"No...You're not real!" Mutsumi said, taking steps backwards until she felt herself press against the wall. "Stop! Don't come closer!" She pleaded, sliding down the wall and hugging her knees. "Don't hurt me!"

Fuutarou barged in, finding the girl cowering on the floor. Trembling and perturbed, Mutsumi's breaths were heavy, her lips trembling with every heave. "Mutsumi, it's okay. No one's here." He said in his most gentle voice, which wasn't very gentle but there was an attempt. "Try to go back to sleep." He suggested. He saw her head bob up and down slightly as she looked around the room. She sighed in relief, getting up and returning to Raiha's side for the remainder of the night.


	51. Chapter 59 (ver 2)

"Fuutarou-san." Mutsumi sat at their table as the young girl was cooking breakfast behind her. Sitting opposite of her, the tutor had his arms crossed, face deep in thought. "Thank you for...everything so far." She bowed her head.

"Do you think you're ready to go back?" Fuutarou asked, sighing as his father's snoring could be faintly heard from his room. "It's been a few days; I'm sure that everything's calmed down." He said, but Mutsumi just turned away.

"I'm still kinda scared..."

"Scared? Why?" Raiha asked, overhearing the conversation.

"Y'know...what if I say something wrong and just make things worse..." The redhead fidgeted, twirling her fingers around as there was a knock on the door. Raiha turned, nodding to her brother before returning her attention to the pan she was using. Fuutarou got up, walking towards the door as the knocking continued.

"Hey Fuutarou..." A familiar voice, woeful and distressed. "Uhm...have you seen Mutsumi?" Miku stood at the door. Mutsumi hid away, shutting herself inside a room and holding the door shut.

"Mutsumi? Did something happen?" Fuutarou lied, looking at the visitor.

"She hasn't been home for a couple of days." Another voice, slightly more composed. "We didn't want to trouble you, but she's been gone longer than anyone expected. Has she come by here?"

"I'll tell you if I find her. How's everyone handling this?"

* * *

"Everyone's busy looking for her. Yotsuba, in particular, is working herself to the bone trying to find her." Itsuki added. "So if you find her, can you give her this?" She pulled a small ticket from her purse, handing it over to the tutor.

"Apparently, Mutsumi entered us into a contest but addressed it to dad." Miku said. "It's a trip to a hot spring near our grandfather's place."

"I see. Well, I'll keep an eye out." Fuutarou said as the two sisters walked off.

"Uesugi-kun didn't see her. Do you have any other idea of where she could be?" Itsuki asked.

"Maybe she went to the cake shop? Let's ask the manager."

Fuutarou shut the door, clicking the lock back before walking to the table. "You can come out now." Mutsumi emerged from her hiding place, bashful and red in the face.

* * *

"Thanks...what did they say?" Mutsumi asked, joining him at the table.

"They're looking for you. Do you think you can go back now?" He set down the ticket. "I think they want to be with you for this."

"A ticket?" She slid it towards her with a finger, looking at it. "Grandpa..." She says, looking at the slip. She cleared her head before going over everything. "I'd love to go back before the trip, but...I'm still a little worried. I mean, I can't even look at my reflection without being shaken slightly." She raised a hand, placing it on the side of her head. "I can't do it alone."

"Then why don't we help you!?" Raiha beamed, setting plates of food down as Isanari walked out of his room to get the morning mail. "When are they going on the trip? We have to do it before then!" A simple meal of eggs, rice, and a few cheap cuts of meat. The redhead tentatively ate, her lips shifting as she gazed at the two siblings sitting to her side.

"A few days, I would assume. Something is off here..." Fuutarou examined the ticket once more. "There's no date on it."

"No date?" Mutsumi scanned the text. "It's fake." She thought, considering everything that happened. "Fuutarou-san. Did they say where the ticket came from?"

"It's from the contest, but it was sent to your pops."

* * *

"I see. Well, I like Raiha-chan's idea. But how do we do it?" Mutsumi put her hand to her face, now returning to her analytical self.

"Then I have a suggestion." Isanari walked up, holding a small envelope in his hand; opened. "Look at these." He tossed a pair of similar looking slips of paper onto the table. "We're going to the same springs. So hear me out..." Isanari sat down, the mischievous grin on his face scaring the other three slightly as his mouth moved. In essence, it was simple; Mutsumi would travel with the Uesugi family with a disguise, while Fuutarou would use Mutsumi's ticket and stay with the Nakanos. "With all of us at the hot springs, we'll all be able to support you."

"Senpai, that's a great idea...but." Mutsumi stopped, spotting the man pulling out his phone and dialing her father's number. Isanari ran back outside, impulsive and persuasive. "I guess we have no choice now." She handed her ticket to Fuutarou. "I'm counting on you."

"Alright, now that that's settled." Raiha continued digging into her food. "Mutsumi-san, you need to take a bath soon, you're starting to stink."

Mutsumi flushed, shuffling slightly away while the two men turned to the girl. "S-Sorry. I don't have a change of clothes, so..." Mutsumi muttered, hiding her face with her hands. Isanari stood up, an idea popping into his mind.

* * *

After the meal, Mutsumi grew curious of the father. She shadowed him, arriving at the door to his bedroom and hesitating before she mustered up the courage to knock. "Come in." Isanari said from inside. "Oh, it's you Mutsumi-chan. Come over here for a bit." He called her over with his hand. The room itself felt claustrophobic, his drawer taking up space along with some boxes that were scattered about; one of which was open as his arms dug around inside.

"If all of these boxes are full of things, maybe you can sell them so you can..."

"Never..." Isanari said somberly. "More importantly, try this on; see if they fit." He pulled out an old dress, yet it was well kept and presentable. White, stopping around her knees, with faint bronze embellishments that were fading in some spots.

"What is this? Where did you get this?" Mutsumi held it up to the light from the window of the room, fascinated with the clothing in her hands.

"They're your disguise." Isanari said, moving things and pulling another box closer to himself. "You have a similar figure to my wife, so they might fit."

"Your wife? Fuutarou-san's mom? He hasn't talked about her much. Where is she, I haven't seen her around the house?" She asked, pulling it closer to her to rest the fabric on her chest and looking at herself in Isanari's mirror.

"She's gone." His tone melancholic, he turned to the girl.

* * *

"Oh. I..."

"Don't worry about it. So, what do you think? Do you think it will fit?" Isanari got up, moving over to his drawer and pulling out a smaller box from a spot near the back of its cavity.

"Yeah. But is this really okay?" Mutsumi just stared at the dress, unsure of what she's feeling. Apologetic, mournful, curious; her emotions mixed into a complex concoction as the thought of this woman entered her mind.

"Yeah. It's fine. I'm sure she would've had the same idea if she was still alive." Isanari smiled, opening the box and pulling out a set of old polaroid photos.

"What kind of person was she, if you don't mind me asking?" Mutsumi rested her back against the wall, taking a glance at the room.

"It's a long story, you probably won't want to hea-"

"What was mom like?" Raiha stood in the doorway, staring inside and walking over to see some of the photos. Isanari chuckled, putting down his shades and sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. He took a deep breath, pausing as if recalling something important. A smile formed from his lips, nostalgic yet also longing.

* * *

"Your mother...was the kind of woman that..." He stopped, searching for the right words. "that wanted to make as many people smile as she could. Before you were born, she was like a bee, buzzing around the place. Fuutarou always followed her, helping her do her tasks. We were happy, especially after you came into our lives; you were too young to remember most of it though." Setting down the photos, he pointed to the woman that was holding a newborn baby in her arms while a young black haired boy tugged at her sleeve.

"She's gorgeous." Mutsumi gently took the photo, running her finger across the paper around the woman's face. A mixture of Fuutarou and Raiha's features, the parts they inherited from her were visible. Black hair tied into a bun and covered with a hairnet, modest attire underneath an apron, and a wide toothy grin that she saw on Fuutarou's face as well.

"Before she passed, she ran a bakery in this building. We weren't rich, but it was enough to keep the kids happy." Isanari gazed at Raiha. "Fuutarou always loved her cooking, which is why I wrote down a bunch of her recipes for you. I can still remember him running into the house after school just to see if she was in the kitchen. I always came home to her warm smile." Isanari laughed, getting up and going back to searching the boxes. "But we have a job to do, so let's get back on track." He seemed cheery, pulling out some more clothes; skirts, blouses, dresses, and more. Raiha left the room, slightly teary-eyed but still smiling. Mutsumi offered a short and silent prayer, combing through Ms. Uesugi's old clothes with Isanari.

* * *

Night came before time registered in her head, attention drawn to the possible combination of clothes that would be her disguise in Isanari's plot. The man in question was currently in the last moments of a call with Maruo. Fuutarou stood nearby, listening intently as the affairs of both fathers are deeply intertwined with his future actions. "Alright! Operation: Child Swap is set in motion!" He howled haughtily. The two teens looked at each other, worried. "Now, our next problem is this." Isanari pointed to Mutsumi's head; more specifically: her hair.

"Do you have any ideas?" Mutsumi glanced up at Isanari. "A wig, or..." Her eyes instantly widened in excitement. "When are we going to do it!?" Excitedly, Mutsumi twirled her hair between her fingers.

"Sometimes, I forget that you're technically the youngest of the group..." Fuutarou muttered. "And it's times like these where I'm reminded of that fact." He groaned, going into another room to sleep for the night.

"We're do it tomorrow. And I need to get another ticket, since we've only gotten two." The blonde was eager for this entire plan; it wasn't everyday that his son would listen to his schemes, let alone give him an excuse to go on a vacation.

* * *

"Mutsumi-chan! Hold still!" Raiha placed her hands firmly on the teen's shoulder. In her arms was a box of old jewelry that Isanari had given her. Simple necklaces, bracelets, earrings, among others. In her hand, a sterilized sewing needle; a small candle set on the table nearby. Mutsumi was laying on the floor, eyes shut tightly as she squirmed in fear.

"I know I asked you to do this, but I'm starting to think it's a-AAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed as she felt a prick on her ear. She whimpered, lip trembling as a set of footsteps approached.

"Here. Maybe this'll help." Fuutarou said, setting a few things aside before walking back to his room for a few extra minutes of additional study. A cleaned white beret, as well as a small glass bottle with a spray nozzle. Raiha moved to the other side, puncturing the remaining ear with another scream from Mutsumi. Within a few days, preparations were complete and the day of the trip was upon them.


	52. Chapter 60 (ver 2)

"Hey! Uesugi-san!" Yotsuba's voice broke the morning silence, the day still dark as the sun began rising in the distance to dye the atmosphere a hue of orange.

"Fuutarou-kun, you're here early." Ichika teased him as the five siblings closed in to his figure.

"Well, I feel kind of guilty taking Mutsumi's place; I decided to make myself helpful." Fuutarou waved, offering his hand out to receive their luggage as footsteps were heard coming from the boat docked nearby. Ebata and Maruo emerged from below deck, the two of them giving glances at the boy as he carried a handful of bags onto the vehicle. He felt a chill run up his spine as he walked passed them.

"Uesugi-kun." Itsuki got on deck. "How did you manage to convince father to allow this?" She asked while her sisters were assisting Ebata with some more luggage. Fuutarou paused, swallowing a knot in his throat before sighing.

"As luck would have it, I also won the contest. So my dad gave yours a call. Your father said I was the safest option. Since..." He paused. "He...err...wasn't comfortable allowing Raiha to come since she was a stranger to him...and my dad kinda pissed him off."

Itsuki tilted her head, curious and not convinced. "I see..." She said, walking over to the stairs that lead below. "Well, I have another question."

"What is it?"

"Why did you need to ride this boat? Why didn't you join your fa-"

"Uesugi-sama." Ebata tapped him on the shoulder, approaching with a few more bags. "The master wishes to talk to you." He gave a slight nod, which Fuutarou reciprocated before dashing to the doctor's side, leaving the fifth sister by her lonesome for a while.

* * *

The voyage began, the boat quiet as the sisters all took in the view from the starboard side. Nino was snapping pictures of Yotsuba is silly poses, Miku reading a pocket book was joined by Ichika who was silently staring back at the city as it faded over the horizon. Itsuki felt the wind brush her hair as she munched on some sandwiches they had packed. "Uesugi-kun, do you believe this will work?" Below deck, the three males sat conversing over a small bowl of fruit.

"I'm unsure. Mutsumi's done what seemed like the impossible before, so I have no doubt that it's possible, but the odds of this working are slim." Fuutarou said as beads of sweat rolled down his face. "She mentioned something about their grandfather being there, do you think that would affect things?"

"Perhaps. He runs the business where we will be lodging, so he will no doubt be a presence that will be close to the events that will transpire." Ebata took a knife, peeling an apple and cutting it into small chunks.

The atmosphere was tense, Maruo's gaze never leaving the boy. "It would be wise if you were on your best behavior." He said, staring into Fuutarou's soul. The teen nodded, gazing out the porthole to calm himself with the sight of the rippling waves.

* * *

Elsewhere, Isanari and Raiha began walking to the dock, carrying only a few things. The wind blew the sea air into their nose as they arrived, turning back at the street and the person following them. "It's go time." He said, looking out at the ocean with his hand to his brow. He stepped aboard, followed after by Raiha. "Are you just going to stand there?" He said to the girl in a beret, a teen with platinum blonde hair neatly tied into a braid that was resting on her shoulder.

"Coming!" She responded, slowly wobbling her way on board in a pair of heeled sandals. "I wonder if this will work." She turned to Isanari as they made their way to their seats to stow their stuff. "Uesugi-senpai."

"It will, Mutsumi-san. It has to." Raiha replied, taking the window seat in the row of two. Mutsumi sat beside her, Isanari getting one of the seats behind them. "By the way, Mutsumi-san. Why don't you dress like that normally?"

"How do I put this?" Mutsumi put her hand to her face, thinking. "It's from when I was studying in other countries. People tend to forget me, or just exclude me. It felt like they were just using me. So I started dressing differently to try and scare them off, to show that I was serious and stuff." She said in a higher pitched tone. "And...I think it looks weird on me."

"Weird? You look great!" Raiha said, looking up at the teen.

"Do I really?" She instinctively brushed her hair with her fingers, stopping as she felt the gem inlaid earring dangling from her ear. It was faint, but different enough that she looked different, the makeup on her face. A light pink lipstick, a bit of blush, and just a touch of eyeliner. Hair brushed to the side then tied into a braid, dyed pale, finished off with a bee hairband and a white beret. "Thank you." She said with a bow as her hands grabbed the dress she was wearing, an old tea dress. All lent to her by members of the Uesugi household, mostly the late mother.

* * *

After some time, they were allowed to go above deck. Mutsumi and Raiha clung to the railing of the boat while Isanari snoozes in his seat. The wind blew past them, the air salty. Gulls flew overhead, their squawks joining the sound of the cascading waves from below. Mutsumi shut her eyes, thinking with the sea breeze to calm her down. "Yotsuba...I'm sorry." She muttered, tightening her grip.

"You'd better be! You ruined everything!" Yotsuba's voice resonated in her head. Mutsumi stiffened, her head jittering as she shook the voice out of her mind.

"No. Things will be fine! You're just...I'm just paranoid. There's no way she'd say that..." Mutsumi slapped her cheeks with her palms, the pain enough to bring her back to the moment. Raiha was looking below, the deep blue water sometimes showed fish that swam too close to the surface. A ways off, the two spotted a seagull dive and snatch one from the water before flying away.

"Mutsumi-san! Look!" Raiha grabbed her attention, pointing to the front of the boat, or more specifically: what was on the horizon. An island, with a beach and a port, was approaching, trees turned it a verdant hue in their view. Mutsumi ran up to the nose of the boat, followed by Raiha, and just gazed at the landmass as they approached. She took off her glasses, a wide and excited smile clearly displaying her feelings.

"Grandpa." She muttered as they closed in.

* * *

"Uesugi-kun. Why are you just standing there?" Itsuki asked, counting something in her bag meticulously. She and the others were offloading their things, while Fuutarou was staring out at the ocean in search of something. "Are they on their way?"

"I'm not sure, they just said that they left." He said, turning to face the girl. "Shouldn't you be with your sisters. I'll wait here, so you should go ahead."

"What? Oh. I suppose so." Itsuki glared at him out of curiosity, her eyes focusing on his expression. "Well, don't wait too long."

"Itsuki-kun. Let's be off." Maruo interrupted, walking up to the two before turning his mind to the ocean. "Let's not waste time. Even if Uesugi-kun is here, this is a family vacation for the both of us. We should leave him to his family." He said. Itsuki raised an eyebrow, her lips curling as he reluctantly followed the doctor away from Fuutarou.

True to his word, Fuutarou stood for another hour while waiting for the next boat. Greeting his family after dozing off while seated on his bag, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and carried Raiha's luggage. "How are they?" Mutsumi asked, stepping down from the boat with her head facing up the path.

"They seemed fine, but I was stuck with your father and Ebata-san for the trip." He said, sighing as the four of them began walking to their lodging.

"Do you think they'll be able to see through this?" Mutsumi asked, hiding behind the taller people as she looked down at her clothes.

"Maybe."

* * *

A few minutes into their trek, they stopped by a small structure. An archway of some sort, the only feature being a bell with a rope. However, that was not the reason they stopped; they stopped as they spotted a haze of red locks flowing in the wind. Mutsumi hid her face more, her beret the only thing visible, popping out from behind Fuutarou's shoulder. Maruo stood nearby, Ebata at his side, both noticed the group approaching. "Uesugi." He said, spotting the hat from where he stood. "Oh dear, it seems like it's going to rain. Let's go everyone." He said, walking away as the girls turned to the latest arrival.

"Raiha-chan!" Yotsuba ran up, embracing the child in her arms so quickly that it seemed like the dust began to kick up. "Come on. I want to show you something..." She said, stopping as a scent reached her sensitive snout. Rose with a slight hint of nuttiness, the source currently standing behind the two male Uesugis.

"Oh, who's that?" Ichika asked, raising an eyebrow. "Could it be?" Mutsumi and Fuutarou felt a chill run up their spine. "You've had a girlfriend this entire time?" Ichika said, bringing her sisters' attention to the hat.

"Uhm...h-hi." Mutsumi walked out shyly. "Act different. Fool them, at least for now. Be someone else." She thought to herself. "I'm Fuu..." She paused. "What do I call him? My normal greeting might give me away."

"You're?" She felt the pressure from her sisters' stares. Miku and Nino seemed to scan her whole figure, Ichika and Yotsuba stared her in the eyes, while Itsuki glanced back and forth between her and Fuutarou.

"I'm Fuu-kun's cousin. It's nice to meet you." She said, shrinking down and backing away from her sisters.

* * *

"Cousin?" Miku turned to Fuutarou. "You never mentioned that you were bringing her along."

"Well, it's complicated. I jus..." Fuutarou stuttered, feeling Raiha brush past him and run to the bell.

"What's this bell?" She asked, diverting attention away from Mutsumi. The redheads walked up to her, though they shot occasional glances towards Mutsumi and Fuutarou. Behind her back, Raiha gave Fuutarou a thumbs up.

"The bell of vows." Yotsuba began. "Legend has it that the man and woman who ring this bell together will be bound together for eternity." She turned to Raiha.

"Why do I feel like I've heard something similar before?" Miku commented, touching the rope gently as it dangled at her eyelevel. "Right Fuutarou?" She turned, finding that the Uesugis and Mutsumi have vanished.

"Raiha-chan." Itsuki whispered, bending down to the black haired girl's ear. "Your brother has been acting strange today, do you have any idea about what's going on?" Raiha turned her head, smiled, and shook in denial.

"And that girl. Is she really Fuu-kun's cousin?" Nino overheard, bending down to join the conversation. Raiha managed to talk to them for five minutes by asking about the island.

* * *

"I've got to thank Raiha-chan later. She really got us out of that one." Mutsumi said as they met up with Maruo and Ebata outside of the inn. The five of them entered the inn, greeted by a skeletal looking old geezer that Mutsumi instantly ran up to. "Gramps!" She said, pulling his frail body into a hug. The old man whispered into her ear, questions to her attire and her sisters. "Grandpa...I can explain later...but we...sorta got in a small fight. So, can I stay in a different room for now?"

The old man frowned, looking over at Fuutarou and Isanari before whispering into his granddaughter's ear. He reaches down, reluctantly handing her a key before forcing out a smile. "Good luck, Mutsumi." He said in an old raspy voice before setting down a few more keys for the men.

"Thank you grandpa." She hugged him again. "And...don't tell them I'm here. I have a plan, but it has to be a surprise." She said before some staff brought them to their respective rooms. After setting her things down and enjoying a bath in solitude, she walked by the Uesugi family on her way back to her room, meeting with two of the redheads who was waiting for her by her room. She froze, finding two of her sisters with long flowing hair, cowlicks, both dressed in tracksuits and each wearing Itsuki's signature stars.

"Oh, hi." One said, her tone curious and her posture seemed more well put together.

"Itsuki-san?" Mutsumi asked, half genuinely confused and half for her disguise.

"We never got your name." The second one said, her voice coming out slightly more distant, cold and almost secluded.

"Was this one Miku?" She thought to herself, unsure and somewhat afraid. "It's...Mizu...M-Mizuna." She muttered, flustered. "U-uhm...it was nice to meet you." She said frantically, entering her room and shutting the door quickly. "What the fuck?" She thought to herself. "How am I supposed to do this now?"

"Do you think it was her?" The first Itsuki asked the second, who just stared at the ground.

"I don't know yet. She doesn't act like Mutsumi, but..." The second entered a room, meeting with three other Itsukis. "She got us right, so maybe. We're going to ask them about it later, right?" Miku asked, walking over to her bag to pull out her phone and headphones.

"Midnight." Itsuki, the real one, replied. "She's definitely hiding something, they all are."

* * *

**A/N: **Vacation time! With this, maybe I'll be able to put out more chapters, maybe. Post confession Miku was more confident during the pool chapter and the festival arc, so her early confession in this story would have the same effect, I think. By the end of this arc, I'll have "Itsuki" in my muscle memory from typing it so much.

At first, I was on the fence with her being able to identify them right off the bat, but she has spent a lot of time with them by this point. When will she realize this? Who knows.


	53. Chapter 61 (ver 2)

Mutsumi walked silently, knocking on the door to the Uesugis' room. "Hey." Fuutarou opened the door, looking down at her after looking up and down the hall. "What's up?" He asked, twirling his hair between his fingers. Both dressed in the clothes provided by the inn, Mutsumi's hair tied into a simple ponytail for the night. It was quiet, most of the guests of the establishment were already asleep.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Mutsumi said, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind them. They whispered, as the father and daughter were snoozing inside. "I don't know why, but..." She turned to face him, skittish and eyes darting occasionally back towards the door.

"I think they might be on to us." Fuutarou sighed, slightly annoyed. The two sat down, a fair distance away from both the door and the sleeping family members, and Fuutarou pulled out a slip of paper. "Itsuki wants to meet with me, for some reason." Mutsumi read the message that called for a meeting at midnight; it was the fifth's handwriting.

"The courtyard?" Mutsumi thought aloud. "Are you sure that they've found us out already?" She spoke worriedly, checking the time on Fuutarou's phone. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"That might be helpful." Fuutarou replied. "Who knows what she might ask? Come on, let's get ready. It's almost time." Fuutarou said as the bugs outside began to break the silence. The moonlit sky, partly cloudy and spattered with stars, served as the backdrop to their short walk towards the courtyard.

"Hey, Fuu-kun. Tell me about them sometime, okay?" Mutsumi said as they passed by some staff doing some cleaning.

"What's this about?"

"Keeping up the disguise. It would be awkward if we just walked in silen-" Mutsumi was interrupted by a set of footsteps as Itsuki descended from a set of stairs onto the creaky wood floor. Mutsumi walked backwards, hiding herself behind the corner to leave Fuutarou with her sister, whoever she may be.

* * *

"Uesugi...kun?" Itsuki rubbed her eyes, seemingly distracted by her thoughts.

"You said to meet you in the courtyard, I was on my way there. What did you want to discuss?" Fuutarou walked up to her, his voice tired and exaggerated, trying to hide his worry.

"Let's go to the courtyard first..."

"No. Tell me now. It's late, and I have things I have to worry about." He sighed, yawning to emphasize his point. Itsuki gulped down a lump in her throat, looking around before gazing into Fuutarou's eyes with her own.

"Uesugi-kun…" She paused as Mutsumi crept in closer to hear better. "If knowing the truth would hurt you, would you still want to hear it?"

* * *

"What?" Fuutarou stood dumbfounded. "What do you mean? Is there something I should know?"

"No. Forget I said anything. If you found out, then everything as it is now will end." She said ominously, turning away to walk somewhere else. Fuutarou shot out his arm, grabbing her wrist and keeping her in place.

"You're not making any sense. I know we haven't had any proper lessons recently, but I'm sure that me knowing something won't change how we study." Fuutarou argued, raising his voice slightly.

"...Uesugi-kun. It's because I don't want you to go that I have to keep this a secret from you. We can teach each other, so you might not be hired as a tutor again; you don't have a reason to be with us anymore... We're no longer student and teacher." She said sadly, looking down at her feet while her fingers twirled around themselves.

"Itsuki! What are you saying? Did you father put you up to this!?" Panicked, the black haired boy tightened his grip, using his other arm to grab her shoulder. The momentum of his body sent the both of them backwards, Itsuki hit her thigh and let out a yelp. It was short-lived, as he soon found himself looking up at the ceiling and at the old man running the place.

"Fuu-kun!" Mutsumi ran out, kneeling down to check on him. "How many fingers am I holding out?" She hovered an open palm above his head. She glanced up at Itsuki, who was staring at the two of them with a shocked expression of her own. "I'll bring him back to his room. Goodnight." She said humbly, dragging Fuutarou by his shoulders around the corner before helping him back to his feet.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Fuutarou rubbed his back, hunched over and resting his body against the wall. "That old man is a lot stronger than he looks." He winced as they arrived at Fuutarou's room.

"Or maybe you're just weak. Grandpa may have known some Judo back in the day, but martial arts don't suddenly reverse the aging process." Mutsumi took a stab at him, trying to bring some levity back into the night; it didn't work. Her face turned down as the two stood by the door. "At least they haven't figured us out yet. So I just need to get Yotsuba alone and talk to her."

"Well, at least we can solve that problem. Now I'm worried about what Itsuki said." Fuutarou opened the door, waving the girl goodnight. "Let's put a pin in that for now. One problem at a time." He said.

"Goodnight, Fuutarou-san. God it feels so strange to call you Fuu-kun." Mutsumi chuckled, leaving to go into her own room to bed down. She shut her eyes, trying to sleep before she was interrupted by a knock at her door.

* * *

"Who is it?" She asked, sitting up before slowly striding towards the handle.

"Mutsumi-kun. It's me." The voice came from the doctor, slow and somber. "May I come in?"

"Oh. Uh sure." She quickly opened the door and let him in, turning on the lights. "Hi dad."

"How are you?" Maruo asked, pulling up a chair and looking up at her. "Have they treated you well?" He looked aloof, unlike what his words would imply. Attempting to keep his distance, the man crossed his legs as Mutsumi pulled up her own chair.

"Yeah. They've done everything they could to help me." Mutsumi looked at the wall in the direction of the Uesugis' room. "But I want to end this as soon as possible. I'd hate to trouble them any more than I already have."

"I see. Well, if you're doing well." Maruo cleared his throat and stood up, walking out of the doorway. "I believe there's nothing else to discuss. Goodnight." He said, the atmosphere awkward and uncomfortable. He almost seemed to squirm with each step.

"Dad." Mutsumi called out. "Thank you...for doing this for me, for letting me do this." Maruo turned back, a small smile on his face. Mutsumi hit the switch and slept until morning, worrying about what was to come. Waking up at the crack of dawn, Mutsumi quickly tied her hair once more before heading to see Fuutarou and company.

* * *

"Ah, hi cousin!" Raiha greeted her, coming into the hallway. "Onii-san is still sleeping, come inside." She waved her over, startling the other guests and some staff that were passing by. The two entered the room, finding both males face down on futons.

"Good grief." Mutsumi walked over, kneeling next to Fuutarou. "Wake up! We have to do this as soon as possible!" She shook him violently, like a kid who just got a pair of maracas, to no effect. Raiha got a call on her phone, joining the effort once she picked up. They gave it two minutes, giving up as he wasn't responding in the slightest.

"What was that about last night? I give up." He muttered, his voice muffled by his pillow. Mutsumi crossed her arms, slumping over and reeling her arm back to smack him.

"Geez. Hello...looks like onii-san's flying into the future. Sorry about wasting your time..." Raiha returned her attention to the phone call. "Itsuki-san." The two teens in the room both shot up, Fuutarou snatching the phone away from her sister.

* * *

"Itsuki! What the heck was all that about yesterday!? Explain yourself!" He screamed into the mic of the device.

"That's my line. Why did you not come to the courtyard?" Itsuki's voice escaped the speaker, shocking both Mutsumi and Fuutarou.

"What...hold on. Let's talk about this face to face." Fuutarou suggested.

"I would like to, but I'm being watched. Father doesn't want the two of us meeting unless he's there to supervise it." Itsuki said. "He did the same thing at the boat, right?" Itsuki said in a low whisper.

"Yeah. In that case, I know the perfect place." Fuutarou said his plan, getting raised eyebrows from Mutsumi as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Fuutarou-san. Do you think Itsuki can help me get Yotsuba alone?" Mutsumi asked, her face in deep thought. "If we get her on our side, then..." She muttered, following him out into the hallway.

* * *

He sat in the mixed baths, soaking his body in the water as he left his phone on a nearby rock. From his spot he heard a door slide open as footsteps entered the bath area beyond the wall. "Demiglace." He yelled out.

"H-Hamburg steak." Itsuki replied, meekly. Fuutarou pressed a button on his phone as he heard her body get into the water.

"Alright. It's the real Itsuki this time." He said, sighing in relief.

"Isn't talking across the hot spring fencing a bit..." Itsuki expressed embarrassment at the current situation. Her tone was less composed compared to usual, more fragile and prone to getting derailed.

"Well, it's not like we can both be in the same bath."

"That's not what I meant!" She yelled.

"But we should be able to talk in private here." Fuutarou returned to the topic at hand, calmly directing the flow of conversation. "I ran into Itsuki at the lobby last night. She said that we might not be student and teacher anymore. I'm worried for my job, but I'm mostly just curious."

"Huh?" Itsuki said surprised, the water splashing as she moved her body.

"So that wasn't you. Then the only ones who could do that was..."

"Yes. One of my sisters. All of them are suspects." Itsuki added. "All except for Mutsumi."

"Were any of them acting funny?" Fuutarou asked. "And what was the point of dressing up as you." He leaned back, letting more of his body submerge into the hot spring.

* * *

The door to the mixed bath slid open quickly, another of the sextuplets walking in to find the boy immersed in his bath. "What's this? I sure run into you in the bath a lot." She said. "Why are you in the mixed bath?" She asked, stepping closer without a hint of hesitation.

"I...I just had to" Fuutarou replied, stiffening up as she stood by the edge of the water and leaned in closer to his face.

"Well, whatever. Since we're both here, how about I give your body a scrub?" She looked him in the eye, intent shining through her own.

"Wai...Wait a second...Can I ask you something?" He turned, blankly staring the girl in the face. "Who are you?" The atmosphere died, replaced with awkwardness as the sextuplet just got more and more flustered with every second. "You're not Itsuki...which means...but then..." He began mumbling as the girl gripped a bucket tightly in her hands.

"Dumbass!" She yelled, hurling it at Fuutarou's head. She stomped away, bumping into someone on the way out.

* * *

"That was your fault just now." Itsuki said from the other side.

"Don't be unreasonable. You all look the same. It's like playing concentration with all the same cards." Fuutarou rubbed his head, feeling a small bump where there was none before.

"It's not like everything about us is the same. We are able to tell each other apart. I'm sure you can too." Itsuki said, relaxing into her own bath. "As long as there's love!" She said, the sound of splashing water suggested that she just jerked a part of her body in a gesture nobody could see. "But I do have a question...Nino used to hate you so much. Whatever brought on that change? It's not just Nino, the others have all been acting differently ever since spring break started."

"Is that what you wanted to talk about last night?" Fuutarou asked.

"As much as I want to know the answer to that question. There is something more pressing." She said seriously. "Uesugi-kun. Do you know what happened with Mutsumi? You've been acting strange ever since we met at the dock. Not only that, but father allowed you to stay with us while your family had a sudden addition for this trip." Fuutarou remained silent. "Speaking of her, who exactly is your cousin?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself." Fuutarou said, pressing a button on his phone.

* * *

"H-hello..." Mutsumi entered the woman's bath, leaving her phone next to her change of clothes. "So...it's been a while..." She walked up, getting into the water.

"Did you really have to go this far?" Itsuki asked, pulling her sister into a long overdue hug. "We were worried about you. We started panicking when Yotsuba came home and said she couldn't find you."

"Yotsuba...did she tell you about what happened?" Mutsumi stared into her sister's eyes, scanning for any semblance of deceit as she denied knowing anything; she found nothing.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" The fifth sister asked.

"I'll explain later. While we have Fuutarou-san here, let's talk about the impostor Itsuki last night." Mutsumi relaxed her body, letting the warm water wash her stress away. "Haaa...I needed this again..."

"Actually. I can somewhat agree with my impostor's argument." Itsuki spoke confidently, calmly resting her back against the rocks. "I don't know her true intentions, but we're no longer teacher and student, nor are we just partners. After everything that has happened, all the things we've been through together..." She stared at the wall, in Fuutarou's direction. "Would you not call us friends?"

"Saying something like that, so nonchalantly." Fuutarou said from the other side. "Alright. Let's talk."

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Mutsumi yelled, grabbing onto Itsuki's arm as she stood up in a rush of emotion. "Don't tell me you were planning on going to see a naked teen, while being dressed in only a towel!" She said, turning her sister's face redder than her hair.

"I'm done." Fuutarou groaned. "Let's meet up somewhere and talk about the fake Itsuki later. Mutsumi's room is quite secluded, so that could work." He said, getting out of the bath and leaving the sisters to their own business.

* * *

"They're all dressed like you?" Mutsumi and Fuutarou stared at the fifth sister as the three sat down in Mutsumi's room. "What are we supposed to do about your impostor? Not only that, but I also have to talk to Yotsuba one on one." Mutsumi sighed, laying down on the floor.

"I'll help Uesugi-kun find the Itsuki from last night. You should be able to talk to Yotsuba, right?" Itsuki clapped her hands together. "You were able to tell me apart last night."

"Uhm…" Mutsumi flushed. "I...I'm not really confident about that. I couldn't identify the fake Itsuki last night when she talked to Fuutarou-san."

"I'm sure you can do it. As long as there's love." Itsuki was enthusiastic, pumping her fist and striking a pose. Mutsumi and Fuutarou stared at each other, worry in their eyes. "If you're having trouble, maybe grandpa can help you."

* * *

**A/N: **Felt kinda out of it at the start of writing this, a little sick. Now I'm wondering how to write the next part, because I originally had a chapter each for Fuutarou and Mutsumi's plans for this day. Probably will do it again, so Fuutarou's chapter is next, him dealing with the imposter Itsuki.


	54. Chapter 62 (ver 2)

"Your grandfather?" Fuutarou muttered, grumbling as he crossed his arms in deep thought. There was a knock on the door, which Mutsumi answered; some morning tea brought by some staff member. "How is he able to tell you apart."

"Lo-"

"We get it! Repeating it without explaining it won't help." Mutsumi lamented, setting down the tea and pouring a cup for everyone. "This is so stupid! Why even bother with disguises anyway!?"

"Right. You didn't see it." Itsuki spoke, stopping the two's incoherent complaining with their own curiosity. "The last time we came here with you was before mom died, do you remember it?" She asked, getting a nod from her sister. "That was when Yotsuba decided to start wearing her ribbon."

"Oh yeah. And you put a pair of starfi-"

"Yes. After that, you left and we started changing little by little. By the time grandpa saw us next, we were quite similar to how we are now; no longer completely identical." She said grimly. "He looked at us, and collapsed, thinking that we were on bad terms. Luckily, father was with us to give first aid. But ever since then, we decided to keep up the image of being the same for his sake; we decided to dress as myself for as long as we are here."

"He collapsed, just from that?" Fuutarou muttered. "But it was nice of you to do that for that scary old ma- Hey!" His hand quickly gravitated to his shoulder, rubbing it up and down as Mutsumi shook her hand.

"Don't say that about grandpa." She glared at him. "He's a nice guy, you just have to get to know him." Her hand returned to her cup, sipping the hot beverage slowly as another knock came to the door. Mutsumi got up to greet her visitor. "Speak of the devil. Good morning gramps." The elderly man glanced inside the room, looking puzzled as his gaze passed over Fuutarou. He mumbled something to Mutsumi before continuing down the hall. "It's around breakfast time, isn't it." Mutsumi said, hearing the fifth sister scramble to her feet and run up to her.

"Let us go." Itsuki demanded, the two sisters following their grandfather.

"If he can identify them..." Fuutarou muttered, walking out of the room and joining his own family before they met up at the main hall.

* * *

"How's it going Fuutarou?" Isanari asked, looking at his son who had a distant look on his face. It wasn't unusual for Fuutarou to look like that, especially when tackling a problem, but he kept sending looks to a particular table off in the corner of the room. "Not great, I assume." The father followed his sightlines, finding himself gazing at Maruo, Ebata, and the sextuplets' grandfather.

"Some things came up." Fuutarou spoke as one of the five redheads entered the room, followed by a blonde haired girl; the latter joined their table. "How's it going?" Turning to Mutsumi, finding her face in the same discomfort as his own.

"It's a hunch. I keep getting feelings that it might be one of them, but they're not giving any concrete evidence to cement their identity." Mutsumi scratched her head, hearing footsteps approaching the door.

"Uesugi. Good morning." Maruo gave them all a greeting, turning his attention to his daughter. Joined by the two others, who took the empty space next to Raiha. The doctor took post at the end of the table as the old man took the conversation.

"Mutsumi. What is going on?" Her grandfather asked, leaning forward over his food and looking at his daughter with as worried an expression as his wrinkled face could make. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"..." Mutsumi stared in silence, thinking while glancing at the table where her sisters sat. "I..."

"Master, teach me." Fuutarou's forehead met with the wooden table, his hands clasped together as he voiced his request. "I...I want to learn how to do it. To tell them apart."

* * *

The old man looked down on him, Mutsumi stared in shock, Maruo stared in slight disgust as Ebata gained a small smile. He was still, his body unmoving as seconds passed in silence. "All you need to tell them apart is love." He said in a hoarse and strained tone, gesturing to Itsuki who was practicing her Itsuki impression. "Who do you think she is?" He asked. Fuutarou and Mutsumi paused, staring at the girl who noticed and waved at them by flailing her arm in a wide arc over her head.

"Ichika?" Fuutarou answered scratching the back of his head in uneasiness.

"Yotsuba?" Mutsumi was slightly more confident in her answer, yet her fingers still weaved themselves together while she second-guessed herself. "Or maybe it's Miku..."

"That's Yotsuba-san right?" Raiha piped up, making the old one smile as he nodded to the child, moving a plate of fish closer to her side of the table as a small reward.

"Correct. I will help you, boy..." Grandpa smiled, as another Itsuki entered the room, going to get a mountain of food. "After we eat." He added, starting on his own small pile of food.

"So this is where Itsuki gets her appetite..." Fuutarou thought, eating some rice as the rest of the redhead brigade filed in one after another. Breakfast ended, everyone going about their own business. Fuutarou met up with gramps soon after getting changed into something more comfortable.

"Shall we go fishing?" The old man asked, going into a room and pulling out a few fishing rods.

* * *

"What's the secret?" Fuutarou asked, breaking the calm crashing sounds of the waves with his voice. The two sat on the docks, their lines in the water waiting for a bite. Beside them was a small cooler filled halfway with fish and ice. "How can you tell them apart to easily?" He asked, but gramps' attention was taken by a tug on his fishing rod. Fuutarou came to his side, seeing the ripples in the water get bigger and bigger; the fish was feisty and putting up a fight.

The two tugged, sending the creature flying through the air and onto the ground; flopping like a fish out of water, fittingly. "Nice catch. It's huge." Mutsumi said, walking up behind them and picking it up by the fishing line. "How's training going?" She asked, Fuutarou rubbing his arms from the sudden surge of work put on them.

"He hasn't told me anything yet. It's just been the same thing over and over again. What is love anyway, it's too vague." He sighed, casting his line once more. At his words, gramps sighed.

"Time." He said, getting both teens' attention. "Devoting time to know their little quirks, their voices, their habits; would you not call that devotion love?" He said, pointing over to the nearby beach. A few of the sisters gathered there, playing in the water. "Here is another test. Two are missing, who are they?" The two teens observed the three sextuplets present.

* * *

"The one on the left seems to be looking our way a lot." Mutsumi said. "Her posture is slumped over and defensive. My guess would be Miku."

"Now that you mention it, she was always the one with the least confidence. By that logic, the one with the goofy smile would be Yotsuba, right?" Fuutarou pointed at the one to the right.

"And the last one...her hair just began moving on its own. There's no way a wig's cowlick could do that, so it has to be the real Itsuki, right?" She smiled, the three sisters noticing them and walking up the beach to a set of stairs to meet them. Her grandfather nodded as Ichika and Nino walked towards them from the other side.

"Hello, Mizuna-san." Itsuki spoke as they met up. Yotsuba glanced at the cooler, finding fish of all sorts covered in ice cubes. Miku glanced at Mutsumi, who just waved back with a smile.

"Fuu-kun. I think your student is a bit jealous." She teased, gripping onto Fuutarou's arm as Miku and Nino both glared at her. "Now now, Miku-san. I'm just kidding." She laughed as Ichika and Nino finally caught up. Nino glanced around, gazing at Fuutarou before her face contorted in thought. Ichika looked at her, worried yet relieved at the same time. The girls talked, topics bouncing around the place as the group slowly walked back to the inside of the bus they rode to the beach and left the old man and Fuutarou to pack up the fishing equipment.

"Rena...you're watching over them even know. Perhaps, then, it was you that made this encounter happen, to bring them all together at last." He muttered, staring off at the sky. A gentle breeze blew through his clothes. And with that, the two boys entered the bus, driving back to the inn and parting once more, arriving near sunset.

* * *

"Uesugi-kun. It's Itsuki. Can we talk for a moment?" She said, knocking on his door.

"Demiglace." He spoke, just peeking his eye through a tiny gap he made in the doorway.

"We're still doing this? Hamburg steak." Itsuki sighed, the door sliding open as the words entered Uesugi's ear. "Mutsumi seemed well earlier. At least, from what I can see."

"I would have to agree. She seemed worried while we ate breakfast, but she was back to her usual self." He muttered. "But I wish I could say the same for me. Your impostor, the fake from last night."

"I see. Then perhaps we should search for her." Itsuki suggested, clapping her hands together. "There are still a few hours of sunlight left today. Let us go by process of elimination. Is there anything that would identify her?"

"Well, she...she has a bruise on her leg now." He muttered, walking out into the hallway, meeting with two other Itsukis approaching his room. The one on the left seemed conflicted at the sight of him, something weighing on her shoulders. She quickly straightened up, now standing with more confidence as if her worries were just an act. The second had posture similar to Miku, yet her eyes became laser focused on Fuutarou the moment he caught her eye, a small proud smile came to her face along with a little blush. "Hi Ichika, Miku." He said, looking down at the floor, at their legs; finding them walking normally and without impairment.

"Fuutarou-kun. Well done." Ichika teased as the four continued down the hallway. "You finally did it."

"I knew you'd be able to do it!" Miku smiled, whispering to herself.

"Where's Yotsuba, by the way?" Fuutarou asked, the group passing the sextuplets' room and finding Nino preparing something in her bag.

"Mutsumi's talking with her in her room." Miku said. "Did you really have to disguise her?"

"Hypocrite." Fuutarou wanted to say, but he was interrupted by a blur of blonde and white followed by red.

* * *

"Mutsumi! Come back!" Yotsuba yelled as she dashed after her disguised sister. Fuutarou and company broke into a sprint, chasing after the fourth sister and catching up as a fork in the hallway.

"What happened? Where is she?" Nino turned to Yotsuba, who began sniffing the air, picking up the scent of perfume from down one hall.

"There!" Yotsuba pointed as the group walked on, finding a dead end and a broken glass vial.

"That's playing dirty." Miku muttered, turning around and finding her sister running down the hallway they just came from. "Over here!" She ran ahead, keeping the lead in the chase for two seconds before Yotsuba quickly overtook her. Amidst the stomping and surprised gasps from everyone in the hallway, was a loud thud.

"Mutsumi!" Yotsuba slid down on her knees, stopping next to her sister's bloody body that lied down on the floor at the base of a set of stairs.

"What happened?" Fuutarou asked as the fourth sister looked around as more people began gathering.


	55. Chapter 63 (ver 2)

"Mutsumi!"

"What happened?"

* * *

"Your grandfather?" Fuutarou muttered, crossing his arms in a huff. The three of them brainstormed to the best of their abilities, coming up short with every plan they hatched. Mutsumi bit her lip in dissatisfaction as a knock came to her door from some staff bringing them some morning tea. "How is he able to tell you apart?"

"Lo-" Itsuki started speaking, only to be interrupted by the other two's annoyed glares.

"We get it! Repeating it without explaining won't help." Mutsumi whined, pouring everyone a cup of tea; a sweetened fruit tea that piqued her interest. "This is so stupid! Why even bother with disguised anyway!?" It was insanity, as they kept thinking and thinking of ideas that would ultimately fail. "Why did they have to do this now?" She mused her thoughts as the scent of the drink hit her nose.

"Right." Itsuki sighed. "You didn't see it." She spoke succinctly, yet it caught their attention. "The last time we came here with you was before mom died, do you remember it? That was when Yotsuba decided to start wearing her ribbon."

"Last time we visited gramps together?" Mutsumi thought, trying to recall that time in her life. Memories of the beach came to her mind first, Itsuki running up to her and Yotsuba as they talked to their mother. "Oh yeah. And you put a pair of starfi-"

"Yes. After that, you left and we started changing little by little. By the time grandpa saw us next, we were quite similar to how we are now; no longer completely identical." Itsuki's voice was grim, her eyes dark as if they were looking at someone admitted to a hospital. "He looked at us and collapsed, thinking that we were on bad terms. Luckily, father was there to give first aid." She looked up at the both of them, both listening intently. "But ever since then, we decided to keep up the image of being the same for his sake; we decided to dress as myself for as long as we are here."

* * *

"He collapsed, just from that?" Fuutarou commented in as quiet a voice he could. "But it was nice of you to do that for that scary old ma-" Mutsumi didn't think, her arm seemingly magnetized to Fuutarou's shoulder as her head pulsed with anger. "Hey!"

She retracted her arm, shaking off the slight tingle that came from punching the boy. "Don't say that about grandpa." Glaring daggers at him, she turned her body to face his. "He's a nice guy, you just have to get to know him." She went to calm down, taking small sips of her tea and letting the aroma take her mind off of Fuutarou's remarks. She had downed half her cup when a knock came to the door, which she answered. "Speak of the devil. Good morning gramps."

He leaned his head over Mutsumi's shoulder, eyeing her company curiously before he returned his attention to his granddaughter. "Breakfast will be ready soon." He muttered, pausing to think on his next words. "And blonde looks great on you Mutsumi." And with that, he continued down the hall to inform the other guests. Mutsumi stood there for a moment, thinking over his words.

"I thought he wasn't supposed to like how we're different?" Mutsumi wondered, turning her head to call Itsuki down for breakfast. After Itsuki ran up to her, the two followed their grandfather down the hallway. She glanced around, finding two of her sisters heading for their room. "Go without me Itsuki." She said, taking a few steps to the side to sneak closer to the room.

* * *

"Fuutarou-kun hiding something? He has been acting strange ever since we met up at the docks. And then there's that girl, what did you say her name was?" An Itsuki spoke to another as Mutsumi peeked her head in the slightly ajar door. Her posture and the way she addressed Fuutarou were dead giveaways that her identity was Ichika.

"She said it was Mizuna..." The second sat down, body slumped over something before her eyes drifted to the doorway. "But I think that's a lie." She said, pointing towards the door, and in turn, at Mutsumi. "Come in."

Mutsumi gulped, taking slow and steady steps as she scanned the room. It was only the three of them, as far as she knew at least. "Good morning..."

"Mizuna-san..." Ichika came up to her, looking at her. "It's very sudden, your arrival I mean." She leaned in close, a smirk on her face as if she knew everything. "Why'd you come to visit now, of all times?"

"Have these two figured me out already?" She thought, bringing her arm up to cover her mouth. "This one is definitely Ichika, just from the posture. And the other one felt like Miku..."

"Ichika, stop picking on her." The other Itsuki, supposedly Miku, interjected. "Didn't you say you had something you had to do?" She met eyes with Mutsumi, chuckling to herself as she and Ichika left the sixth sister to her own devices.

"Was...was that Miku? No way...she had too much confidence...but everything else felt like Miku..." Mutsumi shook her head, her brain in pain from thinking too much. "Argh...I'm second guessing myself!" She palmed her cheeks, kicking the ball of her foot on the floor before walking to the main hall.

* * *

"How's it going?" Fuutarou asked as Mutsumi approached their table. The blonde haired girl sat next to him, placing her elbows on the table and her head in her palms.

"I'm stuck!" She thought. "It's a hunch. I keep getting feelings that it might be one of them, but they're not giving any concrete evidence to cement their identity." She groaned, her forehead hitting the wooden furniture. "Wait...did I say that last part out loud?" She pondered as footsteps approached from the door as more guests arrived and retrieved their food.

"Uesugi. Good morning." Maruo said, before the shuffling of feet and chairs broke the awkward silence that followed his statement.

"Mutsumi. What is going on?" That voice belonged to her grandfather, the tone worried and curious. Mutsumi tilted her head up, finding his wrinkled face staring at her. "is there anything I can do to help?"

She looked at him, pushing herself to sit up straight as she thought of how she should reply. "I..." She paused, glancing around the room and finding her sisters at the table.

"Master, teach me." Fuutarou bowed, startling everyone at the table for a few seconds before everyone gave their own reactions. "I...I want to learn how to do it. To tell them apart."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Mutsumi turned to him, finding herself unable to speak out her thoughts. "But...if anyone could help us, gramps would be the one." Her eyes moved to the old man, who was looking down at Fuutarou.

"All you need to tell them apart is love." He said, almost inciting a sigh from the teens. Mutsumi was about to question him when she heard her sister speak about food. "Who do you think she is?" He asked, gesturing to that Itsuki.

"Ichika?" Fuutarou guessed, playing with his bangs as the Itsuki in question gestured towards Raiha.

"Yotsuba?" She muttered, feigning confidence before the Itsuki began sipping on some tea while muttering something to her sisters. "Or maybe it's Miku..."

"That's Yotsuba-san right?" Raiha joined in, munching on her breakfast as a plate slid closer to her courtesy of the old man. The man looked at her as if he was looking at one of his granddaughters, that smile was the same.

"Correct." He spoke. Grandpa then turned to Fuutarou, mulling over his thoughts. "I will help you, boy..." Another Itsuki entered the room at that moment, getting nothing short of twenty portions of food, which the old man noticed. "After we eat." He said, making Mutsumi chuckle to herself as images of Itsuki came to her.

* * *

After breakfast, Mutsumi returned to her room and rummaged through her things. Raiha knocked on her door, sliding it open and walking to her side. "Hey Raiha-chan!" Mutsumi smiled, yet her attention stayed on her bag. She pulled out a hair tie, a beret, and a small glass vial; she donned the disguise once more.

"Mutsumi-san. Let's go around." The girl asked. "I want to take some pictures."

"Uhhm...with me?"

"Yeah." Raiha said in a matter of fact tone. "Dad said it would be good practice for you too, so he said it was okay."

"Senpai..." Mutsumi sighed, clearly visualizing Isanari laughing hysterically. She tied her hair into a ponytail, not bothering to braid it this time, and set off with Raiha to the exit of the building. "Where do we go first?"

Raiha placed her hand to her chin, thinking about everything she saw on the way to the inn. "How about the bell again? I wanted to ring it!"

"Did they not tell you about the legend?" Mutsumi asked as the two began walking. "Then again, it's probably just there for tourists...like us." She began laughing, joined by the black haired child as the two reached the bell.

* * *

"Here..." A voice was heard talking to itself as the pair approached. "If I can meet him here..." An Itsuki was staring up at the bell, her hands clenched into fists. Her voice was confident, her gaze filled with intent.

"Nino-san?" Mutsumi muttered before covering her mouth with her hands. The Itsuki turned, meeting them with a smile. "Are we interrupting something?"

"Nah, nah. It's fine Mutsumi." That speech pattern made Mutsumi's mind identify her as Nino. Mutsumi smiled for a moment, the realization delayed until the redhead took a step closer.

"M-Mutsumi? Who's that?" The sixth sister crouched behind Raiha. "I-Is she a friend of yours?"

"You can't trick me! And your act has cracks in it, by the way." She stepped closer, Raiha stepping out of the way. "Nobody can tell us apart as easily as you have been, especially when they haven't been with us for a long time."

"Wait? I got that right? How? If I can figure it out, then I can help Fuutarou-san..." She muttered to herself, yet her voice still boomed out. "Fuck...I-I can explain sis..." She looked up at Nino, who just stared down at her. "Nino, don't tell the others..." Mutsumi spoke, only to find herself held in Nino's embrace.

"Don't do something stupid like this again! You have no idea how much we worried about you!" Nino whispered, pulling away with a smile. "But it sounds like you have a plan, so for now I'll listen to you." She gave a wink.

* * *

The three took a few pictures by the bell. "We're going to the beach with grandpa. You should come too." Nino said as they overlooked the cliff by the bell. "Grandpa will be there, so Fuu-kun will be too." She added.

"Dad and I are going out to eat soon, sorry. What about you, Mutsumi-san?" Raiha said, sounding slightly down. Mutsumi looked down at the beach from her vantage point, the ocean glistening as it reflected the sunlight. The wind blew her dyed hair to the side as she turned to her sister. "Sure. But if everyone's going to be there, then won't my disguise..."

"Don't worry about it. Shall we go?" Nino grabbed Mutsumi's wrist as she began walking back to the inn, finding their grandfather and Fuutarou loading fishing equipment into the back of a van.

* * *

The crimson haired squad were mostly on the beach, a couple were out and browsing the stores stationed on the nearby road. Mutsumi stayed in the bus, adjusting aspects of her disguise with the help of a small bag she brought with her. "Headband or hat?" She muttered to herself, holding them in her hands before placing the headband back inside her bag. A few spritz of the rose scented perfume, small dangling earrings, a pair of glasses, and her hair still tied into a ponytail; her disguise was simple.

She emerged from the bus to see a fish fly through the air and land a two feet to her right. "Nice catch. It's huge." She bent down, picking it up by the fishing line. "A rockfish, and about as big as one can be. At least from what my old biology books told me." She looked at Fuutarou, who was holding onto the same rod as her grandfather, both getting ready to cast another line out to sea. "How's the training going?"

"He hasn't told me anything yet. It's just been the same thing over and over again." He groaned, baiting his hook. "What is love anyway? It's too vague." His words were joined by a sigh from her grandfather, who had already cast his line back out.

"Time." He spoke softly, gently waiting for the next bite. "Devoting time to know their little quirks, their voices, their habits; would you not call that devotion love?" He pointed towards the beach, to the batch of Nakano girls playing in the water. "Here is another test. Two are missing. Who are they?" He asked, first pointing to the left most sister.

* * *

"The one on the left seems to be looking our way a lot." Mutsumi thought aloud. "Her posture is slumped over and defensive. My guess would be Miku." Mutsumi guessed first, noticing the seemingly cold face on the first sister they had to identify.

"Now that you mention it, she was always the one with the least confidence. By that logic, the one with the goofy smile would be Yotsuba, right?"

"And the last one..." Mutsumi paused, pushing up her glasses. The girls on the beach were splashing water on each other, and the girl in question was about to get soaked by another; her hair shot up. "Her hair just began moving on its own. There's no way a wig's cowlick could do that, so it has to be the real Itsuki, right?" She turned to her grandfather, who was smiling contently. The teens all began to converge at their location, including the two that went shopping.

* * *

"Hello, Mizuna-san" Itsuki spoke up first, giving a look as she kept up with Mutsumi's charade. The other sisters looked at Mutsumi, except for Yotsuba who was distracted by the amount of fish the two men had caught in the time they spent there. The sixth sister stared at the forth, who was counting the fish in the cooler they used for storage.

"I know Nino and Itsuki know the truth...but what about the other two?" She fretted about her identity, taking steps closer to her false cousin. Miku kept her eyes on her, looking through Mutsumi with everything she had. "Well, I...I guess I can tease them a bit. If they know, they'll call me out and I can talk to Yotsuba with everyone around." Her mind quickly turned its attention to Miku as she waved her hand. "Fuu-kun. I think your student is a bit jealous." She gripped his arm, getting glares from not only Miku but also Nino who had finally come into earshot.

She could see Miku's face go red and her fingers twitch slightly in trepidation; Nino was only held up for a moment, instead focusing her gaze on the tutor as a myriad of thoughts collected in her mind. Ichika quickly turned to peek at Nino, strangely filled with worry and relief simultaneously. Mutsumi released her grip, giving a sly wink to her sisters as she boarded the bus first. She chose to sit in the back by a window, soon joined by Miku who sat at her side. "This isn't fair, Mutsumi. Why are you pretending to be his cousin?" Miku asked before any of the others could board.

"So you did know. Are you jealous?" Mutsumi answered with a grin and a short hug. "And..."

"And...?"

"Yotsuba and I had a fight. Did she tell you anything?" She asked, to which Miku shook her head. "I see...of course she wouldn't tell anyone that she had a problem. I was scared for nothing." She leaned back in her seat, sliding forward to the point that her legs touched the back of the seat in front of her. After a moment of silence, her hand went to remove her hat, brushing her hair aside to reveal the spot where Yotsuba hit her; she massaged it gently as her sisters came aboard.

* * *

They arrived back at the inn, Yotsuba running out first with the cooler full of fish in her arms. Miku whispered something into Ichika's ear; the eldest sister then nodded, cocked her head back to stare at Mutsumi, and chuckled while shaking her head. Mutsumi could faintly hear her words. "That's so like her. I knew something was up."

"Is my disguise that bad?" She muttered as Nino and Itsuki walked past her. Nino stood just a few steps ahead of her, her head following Fuutarou as he entered the building on a course to his room.

"It's not a bad disguise, Mutsumi. It's just..." Itsuki spoke, looking her sister in the eyes. "We love you." Everyone still standing outside the inn; Mutsumi, Nino, Miku, Ichika, and their grandfather; all of them stared at the fifth sister.

"That...that just sounds so...what's the word I'm looking for? Patronizing?" She joked, complaining with a smile on her face. "Well, since everyone knows now, might as well end this." She grinned, gulping down something in her throat as she cracked her knuckles in anticipation. She took steps inside, getting wishes of good luck from Ichika as she passed her.

* * *

"Alright, she wasn't in their room..." Mutsumi muttered, waving goodbye to Nino as she exited their quarters. "Where could she have gone?" She walked towards her room, wanting to sit and brood over her next step like she usually does. "Maybe I'll pull her aside after dinner..." She thought as she slid the door open, finding her room occupied.

"Ah! Mizuna-san! It's not what it looks like!" Yotsuba was standing in the far corner, nursing her leg. "I just needed some privacy." Mutsumi glanced at it, finding a bruise in around the same spot where the fake Itsuki would've gotten one.

"So you went to my room? You know what...there's something more important here." Mutsumi huffed, pulling up her hair to show Yotsuba her injuries. "Yotsuba..."

"Mutsumi? I..." Yotsuba got up, slowly inching towards Mutsumi with her head down and her hair covering her face. She raised her arms, placing her hands together; an open palm over her fist.

"...Is she still mad?" Mutsumi froze, eyes never leaving her sister's hands. Yotsuba stepped closer again as Mutsumi buckled under the pressure, taking a step back and out into the hallway.

* * *

"Well I'm sick of it! You always interfere, even when nobody asked for it!" The memory of that night resurfaced as Mutsumi felt a throbbing in her head. "You shouldn't have come back!"

"Yotsuba...I" Her legs trembled as Yotsuba got within arms reach. "I...I can't do this." She just stared at her sister's figure, menacing and imposing as the light from the window behind her covered her body in shadow; a deer in headlights. Her lips quaked, her fingers fidgeted, her heartrate skyrocketed as her body moved on its own; down the hall.

"Mutsumi!" Yotsuba reached out, only managing to grab her hair tie as the youngest sister sprinted as fast as she could away from her; blonde hair flying past. Yotsuba blinked a few times as she processed everything, staring at her hands sorrowfully for a few seconds before giving chase.

* * *

"Run! Keep running!" Mutsumi thought to herself, weaving around people as fast as she could. "Don't let her catch you! Don't let her hit you again!" In a panicked state, her manic mindset ran into overdrive as the fight or flight instinct moved her body.

"Mutsumi! Come back!" She could hear Yotsuba yell behind her, the fourth's footsteps sounding closer with each second.

"Break the chase! She'll catch you if you don't do anything!" She muttered to herself as she turned a corner, pulling out the perfume from her pocket and chucking it down a hall. She hid in an open room, shutting the door and waiting as footsteps ran past. "Alright...now be sneaky..." She ran as quiet as she could as she made her way down the hall, taking deep and quiet breaths.

"Over here!" Miku's voice came from behind her. Mutsumi took no chances, ditching any semblance of covertness as she broke into a full sprint once more. Left, right, around people and up a set of stairs, she ran and ran until.

"Uh Aaaahhh!" Mutsumi grunted, knocking into somebody as she dashed up the stairs. "Shit, no no n-" She turned her head just enough to angle her impact to her temple; the same one that Yotsuba struck. Sharp pain coursed through her for a moment before darkness took her conscience.

* * *

**A/N:** Now to continue the first version, maybe. I still need to think through how the festival would progress in that version of the fanfic.


	56. Chapter 64 (ver 2)

"Where am I?" Mutsumi thought as she sat up, feeling a wooden floor with her fingers as she set her hands on the floor. It was dark, quiet, and slightly cold to the touch. She tried looking around, her eyes finding nothing beyond the black void that sucked her vision away. "Hello?" She called out for a response, her voice echoing in the emptiness.

"Mutsumi..." Yotsuba's voice replied as the door creaked open, letting light stream through the opening and illuminating Mutsumi's body. The sixth sister trembled, gazing apologetically with her lip quaking uncontrollably.

"Yotsuba...I-I'm sorry..." The youngest of the sextuplets pulled up her sheets, hiding her face from the fourth. Yotsuba's footfalls halted as if she was just standing there. "Please don't hurt me..." Mutsumi muttered, shutting her eyes tightly as she bent forward and hugged her knees. A surge of footsteps broke the silence as Mutsumi felt pressure around her body squeeze inwards. She gasped, losing her breath as she felt her lungs forcefully push out the air inside of them. Struggling and squirming, trying to escape before Yotsuba crushed her; Mutsumi shook wildly, throwing off the sheets that covered her face. Yotsuba buried her head in her shoulder, concealing her face as she tightened her grip. "Can't breathe...it hurts..." Mutsumi stammered out as she felt her elbows dig into her sides.

"I'm sorry..." Yotsuba said, loosening her grip but not letting go. "I'm so sorry." She continued, resting her weight against Mutsumi's body.

"Yotsuba..." Mutsumi turned her head seeing Yotsuba's head jump up and down as the fourth sister sobbed softly. "You were right...I'm sorry..." Mutsumi returned the gesture, embracing her sister as the two rocked back and forth as Yotsuba finally pulled away. Faint trails of water streaked down from her eyes dried slightly by the fabric on her sleeve. Mutsumi looked at her sisters face through her own watery eyes, noticing a red line run down her cheek and wiping it away with her hand. "I...should not have told him...at least not without asking you first."

* * *

"...Mutsumi, how are you feeling?" Yotsuba asked, bringing the thought of her health to Mutsumi's mind. Emotions had subsided, or at the very least they had been contained, allowing for Mutsumi to think. Her head bobbed around, wobbling side to side as she felt her skull throb because of her deep thoughts.

"My head hurts..." She placed a hand on the side of her head to steady herself, forcing out a smile. "But I think I'm..." She paused, feeling her hand touch wet cloth. She shifted her attention to the appendage, finding out only at that point, that it was tinted red. "Okay...maybe I'm not in as good a shape as I thought." She ground her teeth together, sucking air through the gaps to make a slightly worried sound.

"I'm sorry...I shou-" Yotsuba felt Mutsumi's finger press against her lips.

"Yotsuba...I forgive you...I never faulted you for that night..." Mutsumi said, looking around the room once more now that it had been lit up. Beside her futon were a few things that explained her situation slightly. A bowl of water, some towels, a roll of gauze, and some medicine. "Do you...forgive me?"

Her sister nodded slowly, then she met Mutsumi's gaze. The two said nothing afterwards, savouring this silence as they worldlessly shared the same sentiment. Following that, though the moment did last long enough for the two to bear smiles even as they sat together in silence, Mutsumi let out a short but pained grunt as she stammered back onto her feet.

"Where are you going?" Her sister asked, following her as she flipped on a lightswitch to finally see everything inside. This was her room, indicated by the mess that was her luggage that was the same as when Yotsuba rifled through it, yet her clothes were different. Gone was the dress and hat that she had borrowed from the Uesugi family, replaced by the inn's robes; her shoes and accessories were placed near her futon, to her relief. "You should rest."

"I'll be fine. Actually, what time is it?" Mutsumi asked as she put on some slippers. She looked out, seeing the moon in all its glory above the roof of the building.

"Almost midnight, which is why..." Yotsuba replied, getting up herself and walking to block the door with her body. "You should sleep. I'm not letting you leave." She extended her arms out, shutting her eyes in defiance to her sister's idea as she widened her stance. Mutsumi stared blankly at her sister, cupping Yotsuba's cheeks with her hands. "Ehh? What are you doing?" The fourth spoke in a shocked tone as the sixth rested her forehead on hers.

"Yotsuba, please? It's just a short walk." Mutsumi pleaded, but Yotsuba was vehemently denying it. The youngest sister sighed, taking a step back and sitting down on her futon. "Fine, you win, you win." She raised her arms in surrender, patting the floor beside her and gesturing for Yotsuba to join her. "I know it makes me sound like a jerk, but I'm going to stop saying sorry, at least for tonight."

"What? Why?" Yotsuba asked, pouting slightly. "Does that mean you're not sorry?"

"No. It's because we both keep apologizing and not getting anywhere." Mutsumi said matter of factly. "What...what happened that night...what did you do after that?"

"Well...once I calmed down I went back, but you weren't there anymore..." They conversed as time flew by. The silence of the room just minutes prior seemed like a distant memory now that it was replaced with the jovial banter post reconciliation. Yotsuba, after thoroughly enjoying her younger sister's company yet again, left the room to allow Mutsumi to sleep in silence; Mutsumi didn't sleep.

* * *

Once her sister had vacated the room, Mutsumi dressed her feet yet again and silently snuck around the building's hallways. From her floor's elevated perspective, peering into the courtyard, she saw her grandfather conversing with the doctor that she called her father. Choosing to not get stopped by a medical professional and a caring old man, she decided to remain out of their sight as she exited the premises of the inn.

The night air was cold, the wind blowing against her skin and sending chills all over her body. Shivering, Mutsumi pushed forward, walking out until she saw the tides below. The mountain was silent, save for the chirping of a handful of insect species and the calls of a few nocturnal birds. Absentmindedly, she went for a short journey down the path that leads back to the base of the mountain. She had some time to enjoy the scenery earlier with Raiha, but this is the first time that she had a serene moment with herself and nature. The clouds above framed the moon, the stars twinkling as she felt the breeze blow her hair to the side, the town below illuminating the bottom of her vision as the reflections of all three were displayed on the water that surrounded the island.

"Why did you want to meet with me here Nino?" Fuutarou's voice cut through the ambience, getting Mutsumi's full attention as she slowed her gate. Mutsumi paused, wondering if eavesdropping is a good idea.

"It's about what I said at the cake shop. You see, I..." Nino was...contemplative? She spoke slowly, carefully, and emotionally; the silence of night giving more weight to her words.

"So, Nino's making another move. Good for her." Mutsumi thought to herself, turning away and starting to walk back to the inn. "It's none of my business. Good luck sis." She said to herself before she shot one final gaze out to sea.

* * *

"Oh, hi guys." Mutsumi smiled, waving her hand weakly at Nino and Fuutarou, who were standing in front of the bell of vows. Her lips trembled as her other hand moved to her chest. "What are you two doing out here?"

"M-Mutsumi? You're awake!" Nino turned with genuine shock on her face, hiding the slight bit of irritation and disappointment that showed in the way her eyes moved. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better." Mutsumi smiled, tilting her head as she lied through her teeth. "Was I interrupting something?" Feigning curiosity, the youngest sister glanced back and forth between the two of them. "Why am I doing this? I should be walking back and snoozing!" She thought to herself, hiding her internal struggle with a smile.

"No. N-Nothing at all." Nino was flustered, clear to tell by the tone of her voice and the hue of her cheeks. "Fuu-kun, let's talk another time." She said, turning to him with the most alluring eyes she could make. She stomped away, wanting to glare at Mutsumi but holding herself back due to Mutsumi's condition. After all, it was an accident that her sister saw them, or so she thought.

"What are you doing out here?" Fuutarou asked the moment the two were alone together. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"You're no fun, you know." Mutsumi pouted, crossing her arms and huffing as she walked to his side.

"As chaotic as ever, I see." The two looked at the horizon, seeing boats and the faint lights of the city skyline back home.

"Care to chat, Fuutarou-san?" She turned to him with a cheerful smile. "After all, my problem is over so we can breathe easy."

* * *

Fuutarou sighed, his attention being grabbed by Mutsumi's bloody bandages frequently. "Again, why are you here?"

"Just out for a nightly stroll, it's comforting tonight, isn't it?" Mutsumi said softly, smiling as her eyes gazed towards the tutor. His face accentuated by the stars in the sky behind him, his hair blowing gently with the weak breeze blowing through. Fuutarou turned back to gaze down at the cliff, smiling as he takes in the beauty of the lit-up town below. His smile, his caring nature, they made Mutsumi's face burn up as she felt her pulse speed up. "Am I..." She wondered to herself, enjoying the moment of calm between the two of them, perhaps enjoying it a bit too much.

"It is, I'll enjoy it while I can. The fake Itsuki is still at large, though; I have to find out tomorrow." He said, seriousness returning to his tone. For a moment Mutsumi thought of revealing the identity of that sister to him, but he's made it this far.

"I'm sure you can do it." She said, prying her eyes away from him and resting her upper body against the railing of the cliff face. "After all, gramps taught us the secret, right?"

"Yeah. I already have a hunch." He said as a small smirk formed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"No problem..." She said, the wind brushing past both of them. "By the way, I'm sorry about the perfume. It was your mom's..."

"Right..." Fuutarou's tone implied that he'd forgotten about it until the girl he was with reminded him of it. He then paused, contemplating his next choice of words. "Don't mind it..." He said, but his face showed his pained heart as he forced the words out of his mouth. Mutsumi's heart sank, taking a few steps closer to him.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" She turned to him. Her hand instinctively grabbed his wrist as the other pressed itself against his chest. She advanced on him further, backing him up against the side pillar of the bell. "Perhaps...this legend...being with you for the rest of our lives...would be enough to make up for those priceless memories."

"Mutsumi...what are you doing?" Fuutarou looked shocked, panicking as if he was staring down the barrel of a gun. Mutsumi moved her hands to hold his head, cupping him as if she was holding a heavy bowl. "Stop thi-mmpphh" He shut his eyes as he felt something press up against his lips. It was soft to the touch, pressing against his with gentle pressure as he was pushed against the structure. He forced himself to open his eyes, meeting with Mutsumi's smirking face as the blonde removed her fingers from his lips.

* * *

"You're blushing!" She teased as Fuutarou pushed himself upright. "The look on your face was priceless! Man, I wish I had my phone on me!" She laughed. She laughed so loud that she sent a few birds flying from the woods nearby.

"You're evil." He groaned, furrowing his brow while smiling jokingly.

"In all seriousness, I have to thank you. You've done so much for us, for me. So..." Mutsumi turned, bowing down in a display of thanks. "Thank you for everything." She said as she took a few steps towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. He squirmed due to his discomfort, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"A-Alright...you can let go now." He muttered, looking away as his face turned a pale shade of pink. "This is so unlike you." He commented, which Mutsumi took as the sign to release him.

"That's mean, you know. I'm more than just teasing and playful punches." She groaned, wrapping her elbows around the railing as she leaned with her back against it. "I'll wash everything and give it back to you as soon as I can." She said, staring up at the sky. Silence followed her words, giving her time to think things over. She loved these moments of respite, the feeling of calm playfulness around him, and how she feels her chest flutter in his presence. "By the way..."

"What is it?"

"I love you, Fuutarou-san." She said, kicking off from the railings and walking back to the inn slowly. "I know with all my heart that this feeling is love." She said, stopping and giving him a smile as she turned her body to face him. His expression was that of surprise, yet it felt as if the meaning of her words had flown over his head. "That's so like him..." She thought before she continued back up the path. She was surrounded by silence for the rest of the night, feeling slumber approach her as the night's cold air fought the warmth of her chest and cheeks. Thus, the second day concluded. Mutsumi awoke on the third with a smile on her face and a fresh set of bandages wrapped around her head; she had an inkling of who changed them while she slept.


	57. Chapter 65 (ver 2)

"Good morning!" Mutsumi said loudly, waving her hand to her sisters as the five of them join her in the woman's bath. Splayed out comfortable against the rocks, Mutsumi's half-delirious smile greets the redhead brigade as a black-haired girl moves over to Mutsumi's side.

"Hello," Itsuki said, gripping the towel around her body tightly with one hand while the other fiddled with her cowlick. "how are your injuries?" She asked, to which Mutsumi just sank deeper into the water. The sixth sister's eyes furrowed as Ichika, Miku, and Nino all opted for the sauna today.

"Can we not talk about that?" She said, her mouth just above the surface of the spring. "Let's just relax for a bit, shall we?" To that, Yotsuba quickly joined her and Raiha by stepping into the water herself. The fourth instantly let out a soft exhale as the warmth took over the cold mountain air. Itsuki, not wanting to be left out in the cold, took to the bath herself by sitting beside Raiha.

"Again, I'm really sor-" Yotsuba found herself trying to say, getting interrupted by Mutsumi placing her finger to her lips. The sixth sister retracted her arm before exhaling once more.

"Less talking, more bathing..." She said, looking up at the sky as clouds blew past her vision. Perhaps due to her head, or from the heat, but Mutsumi's vision began to blur and double. Shaking that short stint of nausea-inducing sight from her mind, her eyes scanned the others in the water around her. "Hey...Itsuki. Is it just me or are you..." She muttered the rest, reaching down to her sister's stomach and pinching.

"Hyaaa! Stop!" The fifth shrieked, getting chuckles from the sixth.

"It's good to have everything over, it's a huge load off my chest," Mutsumi said, glancing over to the sauna.

* * *

"Not giving up yet?" Nino asks as the heat makes her breathe heavily.

"We've only started, Nino. I can still keep going." Miku replied, eyes glancing at Ichika who returned the gesture with the same vigor. "This much is nothing." Filled with unusual confidence and smugness, Miku smiles at both of her sisters as the door opens.

"Room for two more?" Mutsumi asked as she and Yotsuba stepped inside, letting some of the heat escape.

"Think you can handle this?" Ichika tilts her head, a teasing grin directed at the two youngest sisters present. "We're not playing around."

"But it's just a sauna..." Yotsuba states, breaking the tension and causing everyone to laugh. She and Mutsumi take their spots inside, sitting down as the air quickly turned them red in the face.

* * *

"You may have beat me in the exams, but I won't lose next time." Miku says, staring Ichika down as her hair covered one of her eyes. "This year, I'm not going to wait anymore."

"Ara ara~ Miku's gotten all serious. " The eldest teased, leaning forward and pushing her head closer to the third sister's. "Well, I'm not going to hold back either. Bring it on." She said, getting Nino's attention as the second sextuplet leaned back in slight annoyance.

"Don't forget, he likes girls who can cook. I'm already ahead." She said, boasting about her skill as she waves her hand around dismissively. "He's as good as mine already."

"I wonder what Uesugi-san is thinking of right now?" Yotsuba thought aloud, rubbing her thigh.

"Sheesh, it's always about Fuutarou-san, isn't it? Didn't you guys miss me?" Mutsumi joked, picking up the bucket and a ladle before looking at her sisters. "Shall I?" She asked, raising her elbows up as all her sisters nodded yes.

"Thanks," Nino said, raising an eyebrow as Mutsumi returned to her seat and just quietly smiled at them. "...hey, aren't you going to take off the wig?" She asked, walking over and giving Mutsumi's hair a tug.

"Urk!" Mutsumi yipped, wincing as Nino let go of her hair out of surprise. "Ouch..." She said, rubbing her scalp while her sisters look to her with bewildered faces.

"It's real!" They screamed, going over to examine her sister. Now clumped together, their body heat was more pronounced and joined the heat in the air; not only that, but Mutsumi had just raised the humidity, and thus, the temperature of the room. Sure enough, the mass of siblings quickly overheated, getting dazed by their foolishness.

"Hello? What's keeping you all so long?" Itsuki asked as she opened the door to check on her sisters, finding them all collapsed near Mutsumi.

"Help..." Yotsuba said, extending a hand weakly as she tried, and failed, to get on her feet. The others were in even worse states, barely even able to raise their hands due to their nausea. Itsuki, eventually, managed to carry all of them out, starting with Yotsuba and splashing some cold water onto her face to have her assist.

* * *

After recovering, Mutsumi returned to her room to quickly get dressed before she moved her things back into her bag. Double-checking her room for valuables, she shut the door and headed for her sisters. "It's me." She said, knocking on the door and opening it. The five sisters were all adjusting their appearance, looking in mirrors and at each other to make sure they're all identical. "Hey, how long do you plan on doing this?" She asked, garnering five gazes.

"I believe I've already told you," Itsuki was the first to speak. "we're all doing this for grandpa." She suddenly looked at Mutsumi with a look of worry. "Over here! Quickly, put this on!" She ran off, digging into one of the bags and pulling out a crimson wig and shoving it into her sister's hands.

"No!" Mutsumi said sternly, stepping back into the hallway. "I may not know what exactly happened, but I'll bet my life on the fact that you're blowing this all out of proportion."

"Mutsumi." Yotsuba raised her voice to match her sister. "Please. For grandpa! He collapsed the last time we dressed differently."

"Correlation isn't causation, guys. Maybe it was something else that caused that, haven't you thought of that?" Mutsumi retorted, sighing as she rested her back against the wall opposite the door. "Trust me on this, he'll be fine." She leaned forward, pleading with her sisters. And, as if summoned by the conversation, the old man walked up to Mutsumi in the hallway. "Oh, hi gramps."

"Hello. Your father and the Uesugi family are waiting for you outside." He said, looking at all of his granddaughters. Mostly dressed, but not completely disguised; Miku was listening to music using her headphones, Ichika and Nino haven't put on their own wigs. "I hope everything is all sorted out now."

"It is gramps. Thanks for your help." Mutsumi hugged him gently as to not strain his old bones.

"It was nothing. I'm just happy to see you all together again." He said, ruffling Mutsumi's hair with his hand and smiling the brightest smile all of them have seen since they got here. He quietly walked away, taking Mutsumi's keys from her.

"I told you so."

* * *

As the others were packing up the last of their things, the youngest pulled Yotsuba aside to have a private conversation. "I think you should go to him before we leave."

"What do you mean?" Yotsuba asked, but she was answered when Mutsumi pointed to her leg.

"Finish what you started." Was all Mutsumi said before leaving the room and heading outside. "Hey, Fuutarou-san!" She called out to him. Fuutarou was busy talking to her grandfather, both of them looking down at the pier where they fished; though it was the size of a speck of dust from their distance. "The impostor wants to talk to you." Her words caught his attention, making him walk back inside to finally put an end to all of this chaos. This left Mutsumi with her grandfather; Maruo, Ebata, and the Uesugis busy talking amongst themselves.

"Mutsumi. Thank you."

"What do you mean gramps?"

"Before you returned, Yotsuba always had this worried look in her eyes every time they came to visit."

"It was probably because of the disguise, unless..."

"Yes, it was guilt. It is true that I collapsed because of her, but not because she dressed differently." The old man bent down, whispering into Mutsumi's ear. "I saw it in her posture, her gait, and her voice; she wanted to leave your sisters behind. She wanted to look down on them, to stand out. It honestly scared me, how willing she was to discard them."

"Yotsuba...would do that?" Mutsumi muttered, dazed. "But wh...no...no it can't be..."

"Have you figured something out?"

"N-No...grandpa. I promise you'll never see that side of Yotsuba again." Mutsumi said resolutely, earning a thankful smile from her ancestor. Her sisters and Fuutarou returned, Yotsuba tossing the wig in her hand over to Mutsumi after contemplating if she should put it on or not.

"Shall we take a picture?" Ebata asked, his conversation with Maruo finished. They took quite a few, the latter half of which featured everyone, except Itsuki, in the wig since it was something only they could do; it was rare to have six people look exactly the same, without photoshop of course.

* * *

"It's finally over." Fuutarou muttered to himself, hearing footsteps approach him slowly.

"Where did we leave off?" The sextuplets' grandpa asked him, leaning against the post of the bell of vows to catch his breath from his walk. "Uesugi Fuutarou-kun, tell my daughters to be themselves. I may not have long left in this world, but I will be at peace knowing they're with people who can keep them on the right path."

"I'll be back, master," Fuutarou said, turning to face the old man. "I'll make sure they can overcome this loss."

"Rena made a good choice with you." The old man said, smiling as he slowly walked away.

"Keep them on the right path?" Fuutarou wondered to himself as another set of footsteps sounded off. This one much more rapid than the elder. "Huh, what no-" Not having enough time to even finish his question, a blur of red crashed into him. Knocked back because of the impact, Fuutarou reached out for something to possibly prevent his fall, finding only the rope to the bell; it wasn't taut enough to stop his descent. Luckily for him, another feeling kept his brain from the pain; the sensation of another's lips on his own. Looking up, he found one of the sisters looking down at him with a complex array of emotions showing on her face. "...I need more practice." He thought to himself as the Nakano ran off.

* * *

Mutsumi and Fuutarou swapped placed on the ride home, Mutsumi resting in the same room as her sisters. She sat down on the floor, letting Itsuki style her hair; which was soon filled with cookie crumbs. Yotsuba and Ichika were in a furious battle of speed with a deck of cards they brought, Yotsuba had a small lead of three cards by the time the next break in the action occurred. Nino was on her phone messing with camera filters while Miku pulled out a small recipe booklet from her bag. Aside from the frantic screaming from the first and fourth sisters, it was quiet; too quiet for the sixth's liking, to be honest. Pulling away from Itsuki, who had given up on her future as a hairstylist, Mutsumi stood up and raised her phone above her head. "Say cheese!" She exclaimed, getting everyone's attention.

Miku looked up from the page she was on, giving a subdued smile as she gently pushed her bangs out of her face. Nino raised her hand up, holding out two fingers and giving a peace sign. Yotsuba turned, setting her cards on the table as she posed with a wide, toothy smile; Ichika took the chance to shift some cards from her draw pile to Yotsuba's. Itsuki was reaching for a pack of cookies, hiding them away from the camera by placing them behind Mutsumi. The owner of the phone put a finger to her lips in a shushing pose, winking at the lens before the artificial clicking sound was emitted from the speakers. "At least give us a warning!" Itsuki whined, tearing into the cookies.

"Hahaha, sorry. Sorry!" Mutsumi chuckled, saving the picture as her wallpaper after doodling on it with the photo editor.

"I think I blinked," Ichika said, rubbing her eyes as she and Yotsuba began the next bout of speed.

"Just say that you were sleeping. It's a believable excuse anyway." Miku said, silencing the banter for a moment before everyone except the eldest burst into quiet giggles.

* * *

The sisters lined up in front of Mutsumi, their hair all tied up in the same way. She put her hand to her chin as she thought. "Ichika, Miku, Yotsuba, Fuuutarou-san, Itsuki, Nino!" She yelled.

"Stop messing around!" Fuutarou yelled, throwing a red wig off of his head. "How did you get me wrong!?" The room burst into laughter as a ding could be heard from the kitchen.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you." Mutsumi patted him on the shoulder as he sat down and grumbled. "I can't believe you're so worked about this, Ichika." She said, grinning as the tutor just slapped his face. "By the way, Ichika. Want in on this little scheme I have?" She turned to the actual Ichika, showing the email she got from her higher-ups to the eldest sister. "It'll be beneficial for both of us." The eldest thought it over, giving a short nod as Nino and Miku retrieved a tray of warm brownies from the oven. They celebrated Mutsumi's return with the chocolaty goodness, wishing Fuutarou farewell once the sun had set outside.

"Wanna take the pictures tomorrow?" Ichika leaned on the railing, the lamps on the street lighting up one by one below her. Mutsumi came up to her with two mugs of coffee.

"No. I...have somewhere I have to be," Mutsumi replied, looking up at the sky while clouds passed overhead.

* * *

Mutsumi knelt quietly as she cleared her surroundings of random debris and clutter. Closing her eyes and pressing her hands together, she began a short, silent prayer. The sun's rays beamed down on her from above, causing her sweat to run down her face and drop to the ground. "Hot today, isn't it?" Fuutarou asked, walking up to her side. "Why are you here?"

"What was she like?" Mutsumi answered his question with one of her own. She opened her eyes, gazing at what stood before her. "Your mother, what was she like?"

"She..." Fuutarou was at a loss for words. "She was the kind of person everyone wanted to be around. Cheerful, optimistic, caring."

"I can see the resemblance," Mutsumi said, eyes fixated on the grave of the Uesugi's deceased. "What did you think of her?"

"I thought she was amazing. She always brightened my day after I came home from school. And she was always willing to help those who asked for it."

"Thank you..." Mutsumi said, cleaning off the grave with her fingers. "For helping me too..." She offered one last prayer, waving goodbye to Fuutarou who stayed for a while longer to pray himself.

"Mom..." He said, closing his eyes. "We miss you."


	58. Chapter 65-5 (ver 2) Volume Extras 8

Mutsumi awoke the earliest amongst her sisters, walking out of the room and washing her face in the bathroom. She stretched her back, pushing out the lethargy as she slapped her face lightly. "Alright! Let's go." She pulled out some coffee beans and a french press; one of the treasures she bought as soon as they finalized the move. Grinding up her beans, she set some water aside while checking the fridge for a batch she made earlier. "Yes! There's still some left!" She pumped her fist, getting a glass and filling it up with ice and coffee.

"Hello? Is anyone awake?" Fuutarou called out from the other side of the door, knocking softly until the sixth sister came to answer.

"Just me. Go and wake them if you want, I''m busy making coffee." Mutsumi said, sipping her drink while working on the next batch of cold brew. Quietly enjoying the rush of cold entering through her mouth, Mutsumi smiled and leaned back in a chair.

"Hey, wake up. It's morning." She could hear Fuutarou slide open the door to their bedroom. "How long are you planning on sleep-UWAAA!" His scream nearly caused Mutsumi to choke on an ice cube. She rushed over after setting her glass down, glancing into the room and realizing what caused the tutor to cry out. The large lump of flesh and fabric, her sisters' limbs protruding from various spots.

"I'm so glad I learned to sleep sitting up." Mutsumi thought to herself, glancing over at the corner of the room where she slept, covered in books and wires. "But seriously, couldn't they have just looked for another futon? It must be scorching in there..." She thought before throwing the sheets off of all of them.


	59. Chapter 66 (ver 2)

**A/N: **With Mangadex unable to show the older chapters, and with my "winter" (living in the tropics) break over, I might slow down a bit. Sorry in advance if that becomes the case...

* * *

With the six of them together again, the apartment returned to the norm of having her busy tinkering with things. Mutsumi took post at the kotatsu, setting up a soldering station by using extension cords. "A speaker...now, where did I put those?" She thought aloud, glancing over at the sister sitting across from her. Itsuki was watching a documentary on the TV, munching on some cookies between taking notes on bird migration patterns. Yotsuba was out for her daily jog, Nino was doing her nails in the bathroom, and Miku was making a fuss in the kitchen; none willing or able to assist her with this predicament.

"What are you making, if I may ask?" Itsuki switched her attention once the program ran into an intermission.

"I was thinking of a way to prevent things like...that...from happening again. I've made some trackers before, but I want everyone to have one so we can find each other in case something comes up." Mutsumi said, getting up from the comfort of the kotatsu and dusting off her shirt clean of some of Itsuki's wayward crumbs. "I need to finish this to test if my code works."

"Why would you need a speaker?" Miku asks, entering the room with a batch of matcha and white chocolate cookies; they smelled edible. "Can't you make them silent?"

"The speaker is for emergencies. In case we really need help, like we're stuck in a fire or something."

"That certainly sounds like an extreme scenario," Itsuki says, curiously reaching out for some of Miku's warm cookies.

"But it is a possible scenario." Mutsumi rebuts as the fourth sister returns home with a loud greeting. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to find them in...the room." Mutsumi shuddered, gesturing to the bedroom where Ichika was currently napping. The four sisters currently present shuddered, knowing that the eldest's habits tend to leave disarray in her wake.

* * *

"Onee-san..." Mutsumi called out, slowly opening the door. Unexpectedly, the room was quite tidy, the futons neatly folded up and stacked in one corner of the room.

"Is something wrong, Mutsumi-chan?" Ichika replied, surprisingly awake and getting dressed to go out. "Do you need more photos?" She asked, making Mutsumi wave her hand dismissively.

"You're awake? What's the occasion?" Mutsumi joked, walking over and picking up one of the boxes she stuffed in the corner. Her supplies for some gadgets she's been tinkering with. Her entire first paycheck was spent on stocking up, as such the box' contents will probably last her until the end of the year lest she needs something specific for a certain invention.

"I was just thinking...that maybe I should be a bit more selfish." The eldest said, somewhat uncertain.

"Selfish?" Mutsumi asked, thinking of times where the eldest thought of herself before others.

* * *

"Yotsuba..." Mutsumi said, pointing to something she could see illuminated in the moonlight.

"What?" Yotsuba asked cheerily, turning over to see what was going on. The fourth sister felt her chest tighten as her eyes brought an uncomfortable truth to her. Standing in stunned silence, Yotsuba's eyes let out teardrops that dripped down and wet her feet.

* * *

"Selfish in what sense?" Mutsumi raised an eyebrow, growing somewhat concerned.

"I'm just going to ask if they could help pay for the rent. Truth be told, I'm getting a bit overwhelmed having to shoulder every one of our payments." Ichika said, giving Mutsumi some relief. Mutsumi glanced over at her sister's face, Ichika's eyes seeming to look different in this light.

"If it's just that, then...I guess it'd be fair. Let's go and tell them." Mutsumi quietly got her speakers, beckoning the eldest with her free hand. "Better tell them early so they can go job hunting, right?"

"You have a good point." The eldest stepped out, clapping her hand to hold a sextuplet meeting. "Everyone, meeting, now!" She yelled, exerting her authority.

* * *

"What's up?" Nino asked, looking at her freshly done nails. The six of them were positioned around the kotatsu, all paying attention to Ichika except for Mutsumi who was working on her gadget. "You never call for meetings."

"When was the last time we had a meeting like this?" Miku asked, tasting her cookies and smiling contently. "With all six of us together..."

"Now that you mention it, we haven't really done stuff with all six of us since Mutsumi got back. Studying doesn't count." Yotsuba's ribbon flopped to the side as the second sister rocked back and forth. "But since we're all third years now, I'm sure we'll get to hang out more!"

"Is something the matter?" Itsuki asked to bring the conversation back to Ichika, cleaning up her crumbs and shutting off the TV. On the kotatsu, aside from the cookies and Mutsumi's latest project, were a few empty bottles that were probably Yotsuba. And, soon, a pile of job advertisements was added by Ichika.

"Starting next week, we're splitting the rent six ways." Ichika's statement silenced the others' idle chatter. "Whoever can't pay will be evicted and forced to live in the old apartment."

"You didn't say anything about that!" Mutsumi stopped working, slamming her hand down on the kotatsu's firm top. "N-Not like it affects me, but..." She muttered out, glancing at her sisters who were already looking through some of the ads. "Don't worry guys, I'll he-" The ping from her phone interrupted her train of thought, also getting everyone's attention. They all curiously stared at their blonde sister as the sixth sister checked her notifications. "Oh, it's from Fuutarou-san." Perhaps she had a lapse in judgment because Mutsumi forgot the company she was with.

* * *

"What! Why are you meeting with Fuu-kun?"

"Didn't you basically live with him for a while? Did you do..."

"H-H-Hold on everyone, aren't you exaggerating things a little bit? There's no way Mutsumi would go that far with a boy."

"Ara ara~ I see Mutsumi-chan."

"Alright! Hold your horses!" Mutsumi yelled to quell her sisters. "I'm just going to return the clothes I borrowed, relax!" She huffed, picking up her things and stomping out to change clothes. "Gosh, I can't believe them! I haven't done...anything with Fuutarou-san..." She paused to think, imagining the scene her sisters were implying. "H...haa...no!" She screamed out. Her mind playing tricks on her, only assisted by the fact that she took off her clothes to change. "Damn it! Why!?" She groaned, partly blaming her sisters for this mental image.

* * *

Looking at her fairly samey selection of clothes, she stood stumped for a moment. She pulled out a white sleeveless crop top, putting it on and wondering what to wear with it. "Need some help?" Nino asked, peeking into the room and finding Mutsumi's clothes scattered everywhere. "What a mess..." She muttered to herself, stepping around the shirts, shorts, and pants on the floor.

"Yeah, a bit..." Mutsumi said, tracing her figure with her hands. "Dressing up used to be so much easier when we were younger." She said, looking in the mirror and noticing that her roots are starting to show.

"Yeah, because all we wore was that one...dress..." Nino said, looking down at a neatly folded white dress. "You still have it?"

"Yeah..." Mutsumi replied, getting red in the face. "I-I didn't have a lot of things to remember you by, so I kept everything I could..." She turned, finding Nino grinning at her. "S-Shut up! I know it's kinda stupid, but it meant a lot to me, okay?" She yelled, flustered, scrambling to hide that piece of clothing away from her sister's glare.

"Right, right..." Nino smiled, picking up some of Mutsumi's clothes. "Let's get you dressed up." She said, moving Mutsumi in front of the mirror again. Selecting a pair of jean shorts and black thigh high socks, she handed them over to her sister while her own hands tied Mutsumi's dyed hair into a long ponytail that nearly reached her back. "Now, about your roots..." Nino muttered while Mutsumi put on a black, leather, mini-sized jacket. Nino looked around, finding a large selection of hats that Mutsumi had bought.

Fedora doesn't work with the outfit; beret, to be returned to Fuutarou; sun hat, clashes; beanie, too warm for the weather. "My cap? Maybe I should get some more hats." Mutsumi made an offhanded comment as she adjusted her headwear. She looked at herself in the mirror, turning and bending her body to examine her voluptuous figure. Perhaps because of the fact that she's now with her equally curvaceous sisters, or maybe because of their somewhat risque comments earlier, she's now starting to appreciate the sight of her curves.

"By the way, did it hurt?" Nino asked, getting Mutsumi to redden once more.

"W-We didn't do that! I'm still a vir-"

"Not that!" Nino blushed too, the two of them feeling their cheeks get hotter with each passing second. "I meant the piercings! The piercings! Geez!" Nino pouted, trying to hide her embarrassment; it didn't hide it very well.

"Oh...yeah...a little. But Raiha-chan was surprisingly good at it." Mutsumi said, laughing her shame away as she looked at the holes in her earlobes. "Have anything I can wear?"

* * *

"Did I make you wait long?" Mutsumi asked, approaching the tutor who was sitting inside of a coffee shop.

"I just got here myself, don't worry about me. More importantly..." Fuutarou replied. "But why here, of all places?" He asked, looking around the crowded store and taking comfort in the silence; an unseen creed between cafe goers.

"I was curious about their coffee, I saw some good things online by some up and coming critic." Mutsumi sat down across from him, glancing at the menu from her seat. "Do you want a drink? I'll pay for you." She smiled, her joy visible through the lenses of her glasses. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table between them.

"I'm not a big fan of coffee; too bitter for my tastes."

"Coming from the person that enjoyed Miku's...early work..." Mutsumi stopped herself, noticing some blue peek out from the table behind Fuutarou. "Maybe you should add some sugar or something, maybe you'll enjoy one if you mix something into it."

"No thank you." He raised his hand, humbly declining. "Now, let's get to the point..."

"Right, here you go." Mutsumi shut her eyes and sighed, handing over a paper bag of dresses and accessories. "Can I keep the beret? I kinda like it." She asked, trying her best to make puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Aw man. Well, while I have you here, I've got to ask something for my sisters. Do you have a shift today?" Mutsumi asked, telling him to hold his answer while she ordered herself a drink. Fuutarou shook his head as she turned to look at him. "Perfect. Because there's a lot we have to talk about."

* * *

Mutsumi sat back down with a shot of double shot espresso and a cappuccino, passing the latter to Fuutarou along with some sugar. "Well, first up is the most important one. Ichika is making everyone get jobs. Is there an opening at Revival?" She asked, getting a sigh from the boy.

"It was bound to happen. And yes, we have a job open in the kitchen." He said, looking into the bag that the blonde handed her. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Well, even after everything that's happened, I still don't really know how things got to this point. So, can you tell me how you met them? I'm curious." She said, sipping down the bitter liquid slowly while gazing at him. "How did everything start?"

"It started off while I was eating my lunch. I was about to sit down at my usual table when I collided trays with a new transfer student. Red hair, stupid star clips, and a large ahoge that seemed to have a mind of its own."

"And carrying probably ten times the food you were." Mutsumi joked, looking around the store and finding a cowlick sprouting from another customer who was seated in the corner.

"Yes. We got into an argument during that short break until I resigned myself to my review slips." Fuutarou said, hiding a small smile with his drink. "But she wouldn't let it rest there. She snatched away my test, dumbfounded by my..."

"Perfect score...what a shocker!" Mutsumi said bluntly. "Then what happened?"

"She asked me to be her tutor. I wish I was a bit nicer; the trouble that would've saved me later down the road..." Fuutarou muttered, mixing in the sugar. "Because Nakano Itsuki held a grudge, probably because I called her fat, it made my job harder once I started the day after.

* * *

"After a good night's sleep to think things through, I wanted to apologize to her. Luckily, I found her during lunch; unluckily for me, she was eating with a group. So I decided to try again later. However, things never go my way."

"What happened? Who was it?" Mutsumi leaned forward, brushing her hair back and showing some gold huggy earrings.

"Calling herself my Onee-san, even though we were in the same grade, one of Nakano's friends walked up to me. This girl liked teasing me, and she thought that I took an interest inItsuki. I kept telling her she had the wrong idea, but she didn't buy it. Nakano Ichika..." He said, taking a sip and being pleasantly surprised. Mutsumi looked past his face, finding a local actress drinking a frappuccino. "If only I knew what kind of trouble messing with the Nakano family would bring me."

"Hey, you make it sound like you were...nevermind."

"Anyway, after that encounter, another person came up to me while I was eating. The first thing that got my attention was how close she was." Fuutarou placed his hand an inch away from his face. "She was this close when she called out to me, which made me jump. The next thing was her large green ribbon." Mutsumi glanced over to some of the potted plants placed around the establishment for decoration, noticing two leaves that looked a bit different. "She showed me two tests, one was mine and the other..."

"Was a test with few correct answers, it was Yotsuba after all..."

"Few? Try none at all. Anyway, this girl followed me around for a while just because I didn't thank her for returning my test." Fuutarou played with his bangs. "Nakano Yotsuba..." He muttered to himself.

"Something on your mind?" Mutsumi asked, reading his face. Just from that quick glance, she could tell that he was still thinking of the impostor incident.

* * *

"It's nothing. Where was I?" Fuutarou asked, taking another sip of his drink. "Right, just after Yotsuba...let's see. Classes were finished by this point, but I still haven't apologized properly. Wanting to not make a scene by arriving at her house, I followed Itsuki out as the one with butterfly ribbons assaulted her by grabbing her...love handles..." He visibly blushed as he muttered those last few words, getting embarrassed by proxy.

"Love handles, that's awfully mean, isn't it?" Mutsumi commented, glancing over at her sister's hiding spot. Itsuki tightly pressed her sides together, frowning while pushing a plate of cake away from herself.

"Perhaps that wasn't the best idea..." Fuutarou said, moving on with his tale. "because someone called me out for staring and threatened to call the police." He said, lifting his drink only to realize that he'd already finished it. "Long hair, cold aura, and a pair of headphones. She was quiet, only saying the bare minimum needed to get me out of her hair before she joined Itsuki and butterflies. Nakano Miku, ever the mystery she was, puzzled me."

"And then there was one." Mutsumi said, glancing over at the table where Miku was seated and noticing her sister's companion. "Tell me, how did your interaction with the most aggressive go?" She said, causing someone behind Fuutarou to flinch reflexively.

"Poorly. She instantly called me a stalker the moment I approached the building. Though I did try to trick her, Miku noticed my lunch order and reasoned that I couldn't afford to live in such a luxurious apartment." He said, opening his wallet while sneaking glances at the menu. "Then I made a break for it. Barely missing the elevator, I had to take the stairs..."

"Lying isn't good Fuutarou-san. There's no way you'd be able to..." Mutsumi said, teasing him until she saw complete seriousness in his eyes. "You actually...walked up to the thirtieth floor?"

"Ran. I made it up before the second elevator arrived with your sisters. The moment I got there, it was just me and Itsuki." He said, rubbing his thighs as if he'd just done the task he was talking about. "And the light draining from her eyes when I mentioned that I was the tutor she was waiting for was almost funny, in a sadistic sense."

"I bet you had a similar look when you found out that your workload just quintupled with the arrival of the others." Mutsumi taunted, to which he nodded. She paused, thinking over what she wanted to hear from him next.

* * *

"How did you feel at the time, Fuutarou-san?" She asked as the chatter in the cafe became silent.

"Well, I had just climbed up thirty floors, so..." Fuutarou thought about pushing through with the joke, deciding not to when he heard Mutsumi's finger tapping on the table. "Alright. I'll admit it. I hated it. I was only taking the job because of the pay, but it was beyond reasonable. I would've quit if I weren't desperate for cash." Mutsumi looked down, a cold and familiar air hanging around her as she melancholically stared at the glass in her hands.

"Do you still feel that way?" She asked, somewhat scared of his reply.

"...after everything. Well, I can't say that I hate where we are now." He smiled, glancing out the window. "Is that everything?"

"Almost, here's the last thing..." Mutsumi reached into one of the tiny pockets of her jacket, pulling out a familiar glass bottle. "I...wanted to make it up to you, so here..." She extended her arm out, offering the perfume to the boy.

"Mutsumi...where did you? How? I...thank you." He sat flabbergasted for a while. Gently tucking it away, Fuutarou messed with his hair for a bit. Reaching into the bag he got earlier, he pulled out a white beret and tossed it to the girl seated across from him. "Keep it. And, I guess I'll see you guys once school gets started again." He said, getting up and walking out of the coffee shop.

* * *

"Do I not have any privacy, geez!?" Mutsumi groaned, following after him six minutes later, accompanied by multiple footsteps. "Learn to hide better, you stuck out like sore thumbs."

"We're not ninjas from some anime." Nino commented as Mutsumi swapped out the cap for the beret.

"Now you remind me, there's a show I want to watch! Let's hurry home." Yotsuba said, taking Miku and Ichika by the arms and running ahead.

"Now that I think about it more, I wonder what classes we'll be in next year." Itsuki said as the three remaining sisters slowly followed Yotsuba's trail.

"Our classes next year? The only ones who would know that ahead of time would be school staff..." Mutsumi thought silently, suddenly remembering her last checkup with their father. "Don't tell me..." She wondered as they returned home. The sisters dispersed, the four unemployed redheads scanned more ads while Ichika left for a shoot. Mutsumi finished up her device, coding an app and uploading it to her phone based on her previous tracker.

* * *

"He fucking did it..." Mutsumi just stared at the class listing, seeing six names all lined up. "Dad...really?" She sighed, walking away and giving Fuutarou and Ichika a wave and a grin. Surprisingly, she was the first in the classroom, quickly followed by her sisters. "Hey." She said with a smirk as the six of them joked about the chances of this happening; Mutsumi decided to keep her info hidden, it was more fun this way.


	60. Chapter 67 (ver 2)

"Good grief..." Mutsumi thought, resting her head on her desk while her classmates crowded around behind her seat. Rowdy, though that was to be expected when a new school year was ushered in, the entire room seemed filled with incoherent babbling as the five redheads were bombarded by their curious peers. Most of the class had arrived already, a headcount indicating one or two students unaccounted for.

It had been one week since she met up with Fuutarou at the cafe, and the weather's gotten quite nice with the gentle spring breeze and comforting sunlight. Not normally one to stop and smell the roses, but perhaps the company of her sisters mellowed her out a little because even the youngest sister found herself wanting nothing more than to take a stroll in a park or have a picnic somewhere. Unfortunately, she was confined to the school grounds as were the people she'd like to be with. Along with her sisters and Fuutarou, the class was filled with eager faces; eager to pester them until the teacher arrived.

* * *

A rough and tumble looking guy was seated nearby, his eyes seemed slightly more focussed than the rest of the class. Hair slicked back, brown in hue, he seemed to be muttering something to himself, seemingly testing himself with the quintuplet game. He shifted his gaze towards Fuutarou for a short moment, his grumbling drowned out by the others inside the room. "I think that one's Ichika-san..." He said, talking to another person in class while pointing to the redhead troupe; he was right, to his credit.

"Please move." A voice spoke louder than the rest, directed towards the crowd instead of the sextuplets. Stepping up with an uninterested look, Fuutarou left his desk for one reason or another. He turned his head to look at his students for a brief moment, the girls asking for assistance as discretely as they could.

"What's up? Are you curious about the Nakanos too?" A girl with long bangs, long enough to cover her forehead completely, asked as he continued walking, albeit slower due to having to finagle his way through everyone. Hair long enough to reach her just past shoulders, with her face framed by two long side portions of her hair.

"I need to use the washroom. You're in the way, so please move." The tutor said, gently pushing his arms ahead of his body to give him some more room to move. True to his word, he walked towards the door, accompanied the murmurs of the class carried by air.

"Fuutarou..." Nino tried to call out to him, but he just quickened his pace to vacate the premises. Not so surprisingly, the discussion shifted to the black-haired genius who was currently away. However, unlike with the sisters, the tone of the talk was largely negative, not malicious but instead one that warns people to keep their distance due to the fear of the unknown. Thankfully, Fuutarou himself wasn't within earshot of this, not like it'd affect him anyway.

* * *

"Hey, Nakano-san, you've experienced that, right? Like an out of body experience~" The momentary distraction caused by Fuutarou's exit subsided, bringing everyone back to pestering the sextuplets. The one that just asked that question was a boy with spikey black hair, his back turned towards Mutsumi so she couldn't see his face.

"Or being completely synchronized?" His friend followed up on his question, a boy with black hair that was straight, as opposed to his buddy.

"Where do you guys live?" Another person asked, earning Nino's ire and getting Mutsumi to sit up straight.

"Okay, that's enough..." Nino replied with a smile that was holding back all the foul things she could answer with. Her eyes visibly twitched as the people around her felt the pressure of her anger.

"Now, now..." Ichika tried in vain to calm her sister down as a set of footsteps approached Mutsumi's desk on their way to join the commotion.

* * *

"Everyone, let's give it a rest, yeah?" A light-haired boy said, getting everyone's attention. Dressing with a sweater vest over his uniform, accompanied by a striped necktie, he carried a nearly dazzling air around him. Mutsumi felt like she'd seen him before, but she couldn't place her finger on it; she also sensed that there was something more to him, that he was hiding something. "If you all bombard them with questions like that, they wouldn't know what to do." With only a few words, he had stopped the chattering of the class. He smiled confidently while giving them all a charismatic wink.

"Takeda-kun." A girl with long black hair exclaimed as he finished talking. Suddenly, everything began to click in the sixth sister's mind.

"Takeda...the director's son...that exam when I first got back..." Mutsumi muttered, standing up and walking towards her sisters. "Thanks for getting them to quiet down, Takeda-san." She looked back at him, glaring him with a scornful frown. "I wonder what he's hiding..." Mutsumi wasn't a fool; it's always the popular sons and daughters of authority figures that have something hidden, be it cheating, a horrible streak of bullying, or in the case of her sisters, absolute stupidity.

"It's just like Takeda-kun said." Another boy, this time with flowing black hair that parted to reveal his forehead, muttered while scratching his head.

"We went overboard...sorry." The girl standing beside him clapped her hands together silently, bowing slightly towards the Nakanos. Along with the uniform and the long-sleeved blazer that came with it, her next noticeable feature was her shoulder-length light hair that was tied into a ponytail that stuck out the side of her head and the bow she tied it with.

"I understand their feelings though. Since you're sextuplets, everyone wants to know more about you. Yeah?" He said, accenting his words with an overdramatic gaze upwards and his arms out as if receiving a blessing from the heavens; immersion was slightly broken by another wink, accompanied with a grin this time. "Actually, I have a question of my own, if you don't mind." All eyes were on him. "Mutsumi-san..." He paused, hearing the door slide open with the arrival of the teacher and the return of Fuutarou; he looked to be thinking about something before flashing a content smile. "...why did you change your hair?" He asked, looking at the sixth sister with more curiosity than his question would imply.

"I do not want to answer that. I'm going back to my seat." Mutsumi said, refusing not because of shame or embarrassment but because of her distrust of him. "What is he after?" She thought as she looked to the front to see what they were going to do. Now that the teacher had arrived, a semblance of order had appeared as they made their way through introductions.

* * *

"You're all third-year students from today onwards." The teacher began the usual spiel that comes from teachers on the first day. Everyone seemed to be zoning out as he continued, Ichika was already starting to lean forward from drowsiness. "Furthermore..." He said as the sound of a chair sliding on the floor interrupted him. Yotsuba had shunted hers backward as she stood up with her hand raised. "What is it?"

"I would like to volunteer to be the class representative!" The ribbon wearing sister exclaimed, charged with her usual spirit of unstoppable selflessness. The statement shook the life back into the room, though most of the muttering were some simpleminded comments.

"Nakano-san...err...Yotsuba-san. I mean, I wasn't going to volunteer..." A female student whispered to her friend. She had brown hair that reached down to her shoulders, the right side of her hair braided and wrapping around to the back while the left rested near her shoulder; from introductions earlier, her name was Matsui. She wore a purple sweater over her uniform. Aside from her conversation with her friend, she occasionally shot glances at the rough and tumble boy from earlier; Maeda.

"Well, I remember Yotsuba san from last year's field trip...maybe she just likes working. I heard she helped Uesugi-kun since she felt bad that he was alone." Another girl with a ponytail, this time tied with a scrunchie and placed to her back instead of to the side, replied while drawing everyone's attention to the fourth sister once more.

"Uesugi, huh? Now that you mention it, why wasn't he interested in the sextuplets?" A boy sitting nearby asked. He had scruffy brown hair and wore the blazer with his uniform. "Do you think there's something up with them?"

"Them and Uesugi? That's probably nothing. I heard Yotsuba-san just enjoys helping people, so her helping Uesugi-kun isn't too weird." The girl with the scrunchie answered as the teacher cleared his throat.

"Might as well figure out the male rep while we're at it..." The teacher mumbled, his plan thrown out of the loop with the fourth sister's antics. Almost unanimously, the males in the room were muttering about the director's son.

"They're not even trying to hide the bias..." Mutsumi sighed, putting her bag on her desk while searching it with one hand. Among her notebooks and pens were wires and a few tiny contraptions like small cameras and tiny batteries; she couldn't secure everything by soldering them in place, but testing if her code works by just wiring everything was enough for her to do in her free time. "Found it!" She smiled, putting her face near the zipper and placing her lips on something inside the bag. Bitter liquid entered her mouth as she smirked.

* * *

"Sensei, I know someone who's perfect for the position!" Yotsuba beamed, smiling like a kid who just unwrapped a present. "It's Uesugi Fuutarou-san!" The nomination shocked everyone that heard it. Erupting into senseless chatter once more, the class' voices morphed into unintelligible mumbling save for the mention of Yotsuba and Fuutarou's names. Mutsumi quickly sat up, covering her mouth with her hand as she reached for a handkerchief from her bag; a bit of brown liquid dribbling down to her chin.

"See, I told you something was going on between them!" The scruffy haired boy whispered to his seatmates. He looked somewhat proud, but the main thing showing on his face was curiosity.

"Is Uesugi-kun a safe choice?" The girl with long bangs asked her friend with the side ponytail.

"Can't believe she'd pass over Takeda-kun..." The one with the side tail commented, her sentiments shared by the majority of her fellow students. Nearly everyone aside from the sisters and Fuutarou was wondering if he was the right choice to be in charge; the only others were Maeda, who was sitting next to the boy in question and looking back and forth between him and the sextuplets, and Takeda who was surprisingly expecting this. Moving forward, Fuutarou went unopposed as the class rep, even though he refused to accept the position. The officers were decided soon after as the bell let them out for a bit of recess.

* * *

"Takeda-san!" Mutsumi called out as the rest of the class departed. "I know you wanted to ask me something different earlier. Why did you change your question?" She walked up to him slowly, forcing out a smile.

"I just thought that it was a matter to be discussed privately, yeah?"

"Well, we have a bit of privacy now. Ask your question before I change my mind and leave." Mutsumi said, tapping her toe impatiently as she fiddled with her bag that was slung over her shoulder.

"How do you feel about assisting Uesugi-kun with teaching your sisters?" He asked, standing up and facing the blonde sister. She quickly pulled her arms out of her bag, using them to pull on his sweater vest. She didn't have much strength, especially when compared to Yotsuba, but she used her head to push him back and pin him against the wall of the classroom; tipping their center of gravity to the point where he had to backpedal in order to stay on his feet. "Let's just calm down, yeah?" He was a bit startled by Mutsumi's actions, the girls arm now pressing against his neck.

* * *

"How do you know about that?" The girl held an impromptu interrogation, pressing her arm against his Adam's apple. She looked at his face, gauging his reaction to the question. "I remember you being the one to give me those exams, did dad tell you?"

"Who else would? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He said with an earnest smile, placing his hands on Mutsumi's arms while gently trying to push her away. "I'm honestly just curious; after all, it's our school's number one and number three working together."

"One and three? Who's number two?" Mutsumi asked, freeing him from her wrath due to her curiosity. Takeda simply answered with a smile and a wink.

"Actually, I'm not number two. I'm also number one."

"We tied, huh?" Mutsumi sneered, analyzing the features of his sneaky smile. "So I have a target on my back now, huh?" She leaned back, furrowing her brows at him. "So that was why I felt something was off..." Mutsumi reached for her bag, pulling out a small metal flask and taking a swig from it. The aroma of coffee spread in the immediate vicinity, reaching Takeda's nose and assuring him that it wasn't alcoholic.

"Well, you never answered my question, yeah?" Takeda fixed his clothes, rubbing his neck to help soothe his pain.

"I don't really feel anything about it. There's your answer." Mutsumi said, returning to her seat and pulling out a circuit board and hooking it up to her phone. Takeda, satisfied, went about his way and headed towards the restroom. Testing some code she wrote in an app, she sent the signal to the board and a notification appeared on her phone. "Well, that part works." She thought as another notification got her attention.

* * *

The day went by as one would expect, mundane introductions to the various teachers of the subjects, getting to know the class, etcetera. The only thing of note that happened after the encounter with the director's son was Fuutarou getting dragged around by the arms by the girl with the side ponytail and her friend with the long bangs. Finally free of the confines of academia, the six sisters returned home after a leisurely constitutional with the wind blowing the scent of a nearby flower store; though, after their tiring day of answering sextuplet related questions, they were far too exhausted to enjoy it to the fullest. "Ah, that's right. I asked Fuutarou for his six wishes." Miku said as they all returned home. After changing out of their uniforms, they all held a meeting to discuss Miku's findings.

"Become rich, improve his strength, sleep better, more energy, improve his luck, worry less...How are we supposed to do that?" Ichika scratched her head, leaning backward while supporting her body with her arms.

"I can't see how to go about this at all..." Yotsuba chuckled, her ribbon twisting around themselves as if it were sentient; perhaps it was.

"What do we do?" Nino contributed to the conversation, looking at the calendar on the wall. The faint smell of curry still hung in the air; they had just finished eating dinner.

"In any case, we should probably act fast." Itsuki followed the second sister. "It's coming up soon."

"Fuutarou-san's birthday...whatever we decide on, nobody's going to tell him, right?" Mutsumi asked, getting nods from everyone else. The silence of the night as they slept contrasted with the noise of the class the next day, though this time it was Fuutarou who was bothered by it the most.

* * *

"Class rep Uesugi, there's something I wanna talk to Miku-chan about." A girl with her hair tied into a bun ran up to the tutor. A wide smile on her face as she approached only made them raise their eyebrows since Miku wasn't the type to attract that type of people. In the end, it was only about Miku's choice of music; they were curious since she always had her headphones around her neck.

"Class rep, could you give this to Ichika-chan?" The boy with spikey black hair handed him some paper, not knowing that Ichika was the sister who was standing right there. The moment Fuutarou turned and handed it to her he turned slightly red from the embarrassment.

"This is for Nino-chan. This is for Itsuki-chan." Mutsumi mimicked her classmates, teasing the tutor who was growing increasingly frustrated by all of the disturbances to his free study time. Fuutarou leaned in his chair after he finished cleaning the chalkboard, panting due to mental exhaustion.

"What a pain!" He groaned, getting a brief respite during lunch break as everyone was in the cafeteria, except for the two of them. Mutsumi, working on yet another gadget of hers, sighed and cleaned up her things

"Maybe we should change their hair color too because nobody seems to be bothering you about me..." Mutsumi smirked, playing with her platinum blonde hair while putting in her hair clips to keep her bangs out of her eyes. Pulling down the hood of her hoodie, she touched her head around where her roots started to show, the red and white making it look like her hair was matted with blood. Tying it up in a messy tail, she brushed it to over her shoulder then pulled her hood back up to hide the crimson.

* * *

**A/N: **Trying a different style of writing this chapter, I think (can't really tell...), by going into more descriptive paragraphs instead of just relying on conversations, meaning this chapter is slightly longer than the others. Might not post for a while, a volcano erupted and the ashfall is pretty thick where I live so I'm going to stay with relatives until that subsides, sorry about that.

Here's a little game: Every one of their classmates was based on a character design from chapter 70. Takeda, Matsui, and Maeda are obvious; can you get the others? Anyone who gets it right will get like...an honorable mention when I adapt "Advantage"


	61. Chapter 68 (ver 2)

After the hectic first few days, things finally settled down for the sextuplets. The class' curiosity sated, all the stress that they had vanished as their peers adjusted to them. However, one person seemed to have inherited their agony. Struggling to maintain order with his newfound authority, Fuutarou not only had to deal with his previous workload but now the pestering of the rest of their class, particularly Takeda for some reason. Luckily, Yotsuba was there to pick up the pieces he can't handle on his own, though their priorities don't often align. He was worried about the next important event in the school calendar: the national mock exam; the fourth sister either forgot or subconsciously blocked the academic hurdle from her mind.

While the two bickered, the male trying to remind the class of the significance of this particular assessment as the ribbon wearer focussed on enjoying the upcoming school trip, the rest of the sisters seemed to be discussing something amongst themselves. Fuutarou eventually managed to get through his announcement, the teacher taking over and starting the day's lessons. The humdrum droning of the lecturer passed information, but only barely; the lack of engagement made the day seem faster than usual due to the students entering an auto-pilot state. The final bell rang out, snapping the students out of their stupor as they made their motions to their afterschool activities.

* * *

Fuutarou walked through the doors of Revival, the manager immediately called him out to the back of the store to assist with a few boxes. After putting on his uniform and adjusting the bowtie that came with it, he bent down to pick up a box as the door swung open once more. The manager assigned him to the back, having him take stock of everything in storage and cross-reference it from the log from a previous employee. Sacks of flour and sugar, several dozen eggs, multiple jugs of milk; all matching the list given to him. He sighed, opening the storage door and noticing a box out of place which he promptly picked up. On his way to talk to the manager, he met the gaze of one of the Nakano. "Oh. Starting today, huh?" He asked, walking past the girl while still carrying the container.

"Y-Yeah..." Nino answered, her usual confidence gone and replaced with a modicum of humility and unease. "Looks like they're letting me work in the kitchen right from the start." Trying to make small talk and failing, the second sister earned a snide comment from her tutor as he left to place the box away. Fuutarou then watched as she made her first cake of the day. The manager positively beamed at the sight of the cake, it practically glistened under the light of the kitchen. The tutor was somewhat miffed, a part of him hoping she would fail and taste the bitter reality of society.

However, neither he nor Nino could dwell on it. "We have a very important reservation for tonight." His voice turned serious, a chill running up every employee's spine. Perhaps it was warranted, seeing as their guest that night would be a revered reviewer that had descended in secret several times before; this was their first reservation. Steadying her hands, Nino took a deep breath as she began working in the kitchen.

* * *

"Excuse me, who made this dough here?" Her coworker asked, holding a bowl of dough that.

"Oh, I did."

"Manager. Something's off with the flavor." Those words introduced chaos to the kitchen. The redhead grit her teeth, throwing herself into her work to make up for her mistake.

"I'm taking my break." Fuutarou announced. heading out to the back to relax.

"Okay. Nakano-san, you should take a break too." The manager turned around, wiping the sweat of his brow as he looked at the new recruit.

"No," Nino replied stubbornly, whisking some eggwhites until they became stiff in the bowl she carried in her hand. "I can still keep going. Please let me continue." Her arms ached, but she pushed forward; the only bit of stress she felt was the pressure this reservation put on her during her first day. The manager paused, letting out a sigh before he turned to face her.

"May-san will be here soon. You better rest while you still can." The manager said, not wanting to leave room for the redhead's resistance. "This must've been particularly hard for you being the newbie, right? Sorry about that." He said apologetically, having Nino stop and sending her to the back room to rest with Fuutarou. Riddled with guilt, the second sister just stood there with her lips slightly trembling.

* * *

"Maybe I should go back and..."

"The manager said it himself, it's not your fault. It's 100% his fault for relying on a newbie." Fuutarou replied, revealing that he heard their conversation. He stood up, walking around the room and leaving Nino's field of vision. The sister now left alone with her thoughts, felt shame build up within her. To think that she, the one with the most expertise in the kitchen among her siblings, the one whose dream was to own a restaurant similar to this one, would trip up and make things worse; not even factoring the fact that she did this all in front of the person she confessed her feelings to. This was the most pathetic she's felt in a very, very long time. Thankfully her train of thought was diverted before those ideas could evolve into something much worse, a resounding ka-chunk from the door in the room taking her attention away. "Here, take a look at this. But don't stare too much." The tutor returned, carrying a heavy-looking box, though the fact that he's able to carry it means that it wasn't as physically taxing as it appeared.

Inside it was a few hundred Santa cake decorations. Since Fuutarou was working here during the previous winter, it was only natural that he'd know of this blunder; he admitted to committing the error. He set the box down in front of Nino, moving over to a desk to run his hand over a mark while describing how he tripped and fell on it. "What are you trying to say?" Nino asked, nearly stuttering due to the sudden shift in the boy's attitude.

"I've taken the wrong cake order to a customer's table. And I can't even count the number of plates I've broken. Compared to all that, your mistake is nothing."

"Are you...trying to cheer me up?" Fuutarou reached for his hair, hiding his face from Nino as he thought of his response to her question.

"N-No! I'm just telling you how harsh work can be. After all...I'm your senpai here..." He stared her in the eyes, shocking the sister and seemingly shorting out her brain for a few moments. Nino muttered something under her breath, looking at him as her body seemed paralyzed.

"Uhh...sorry for worrying you." Finally regaining some composure, Nino turned her head to the side to avoid eye contact. "It must be hard to work with me."

* * *

"That's how I gained experience during my different jobs. But I came to a realization every time." Fuutarou began packing up the small Santas. He paused, staring at the cardboard top of the box. "I'm a man who can't do anything but study." His words got Nino curious, causing her to step forward to attempt to close the emotional distance by closing the physical distance. "I'm only smart...top of the grade...and someone who easily handled tutoring six of his classmates..."

"You seem awfully confident about one of those points you just mentioned." Nino was unconvinced by his _humble _claims. "And it wasn't like you didn't have help from Mutsumi."

"Even still, I think that aside from those things I'm useless. With all my attention focussed on studying, I had cut off all human relations aside from my family. As you saw, I didn't have a lot of experience in anything other than academics. So when I received my first confession...I didn't know how to respond." Fuutarou spoke with a solemn face, this situation pushing him out of his comfort zone. Nino looked at his face, regaining a bit of her confidence while savoring the fact that she was the first person to confess. "But I think I've arrived at my answer."

"Wait. I already know you don't like me. It's a given since I've always been so hard on you. But don't decide just yet." Nino's resolve back and stronger than before, she stomped up to him with a determination that reminded him of her intensity during their first meeting. "We're working together now, but I haven't gotten my feelings across so I want you to know more about me. I will make you know how much I love you, Fuutarou." She smirked as her face turned a light shade of pink. Eventually, once their emotions died down, the two made their way back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Good timing you two! May-san is arriving soon, but there are a lot of other customers here. We could use some help out front."

Fuutarou went ahead, leaving Nino listening to the other employees worry about the reviewer that would arrive any minute now, though the redhead didn't let him get away without a bit of teasing. "Get ready, Fuu-kun~" Fuutarou blushed, his ears turning crimson. Playing with his hair to calm his nerves, he noticed the door swing open as a foreigner entered the store.

"Bonjour. Je voudrais une tarte au chocolat." Blonde hair, green eyes, and a square pair of glasses, the customer threw Fuutarou for a loop for a moment before he realized that he could simply ask the manager for assistance.

"Manager. Can I talk to you for a bit?" Fuutarou asked as the door swung open a second time. In walked a woman with tacky sunglasses and a mask, May-san had arrived. "You've got to be kidding me..." He struggled to stifle a laugh, seeing Nino doing the same as she confidently strode to the critic. However, one person's laughter wasn't muffled. Short, soft, chortles escaped the blonde as her eyes watched Nino interact with the _masked_ reviewer. The second sister looked over at Fuutarou, blowing a not-so-subtle kiss his way.

"Ah, my apologies. I'd like a chocolate tart." His customer's order snapped Fuutarou's attention to her before he went off to retrieve it. The staff grew silent, the only noise in the building coming from the customers and a few occasional clicking sounds from their phones. The time came for Nino to clock out, waving goodbye to her coworkers while apologizing for her blunders. She arrived home, meeting gazes with Yotsuba and Mutsumi who were both sitting at the kotatsu doing their individual activities; watching a nightly anime and soldering some wires respectively. Yotsuba noticed her arrival first, shutting off the TV to get her sister some water after a long day's work.

* * *

"Did you ask him?" Mutsumi asked, adjusting the goggles while rubbing the area around her eyes.

"Ask him what?" Nino replied, setting her things aside while looking around the surprisingly neat abode.

"Birthday." One word was all Mutsumi needed to say to make Nino embarrassed, nearly dropping the glass that Yotsuba handed her on the fourth's way back. "Oh come on." She sighed as the door opened with Itsuki's arrival. "Well, I'm not going to tell them." Mutsumi removed her goggles, revealing a single green contact on her right eye. "Goodnight!" She chuckled, cleaning up and unplugging her soldering iron before retiring to her futon.

* * *

**A/N: **Haven't had to use my french lessons in a long time. Tried my best to return the perspective back to Fuutarou instead of focussing on Mutsumi. Grats to jellyjace for our little game last time. Next up, chapter 116


	62. Chapter 69 (ver 2)

"Good morning, onee-san. Want some coffee?" The youngest sister was currently sitting at the kotatsu, the TV turned on but on such a low volume that it was basically whispering. Backing up her offer for refreshment was a mug of steamy coffee with a spoon resting against the lip, and a small pot of a dark liquid located on the far side of the table. Along with her cup of joe, Mutsumi was working on another microscopic invention. Notebooks and pencils were scattered in a semicircle in front of her, along with a reference book that she held in her hand.

"I think I'll pass." The eldest sister yawned, looking around the room before making her way to the bathroom. "Where is everyone?"

"They're already on their way to school," Mutsumi said calmly, juxtaposed to her sister's reaction from inside the lavatory. The door quickly swung open, Ichika's face wet with water and a panicked look plastered all over it. "hurry up. I'll wait outside." Mutsumi cleaned her space, switching off the TV as she readied her things for school. Ichika took an additional ten minutes to get ready, even though she was rushing to get dressed and prepare her things. Surely the room was a dump at this point, but that was something the six of them will deal with once they return; Yotsuba would probably clean it up as soon as she got home.

* * *

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Ichika groaned as the two began running to catch up with the others.

"You seemed to enjoy your nap..." Mutsumi replied, already working up a bit of a sweat. "By the way, do you have any plans for his birthday yet?" All six of them were at a standstill, especially since Nino failed to get an idea of what Fuutarou might want. Distracting her from the exercise could only work for so long, as such, Mutsumi soon found herself leaning against a wall to catch her breath. Though, with the extra stimulation, her mind did begin to wander. "Hey, Ichika. Do you think Nino actually did ask him?"

"What do you mean?" The first sister, in slightly better condition, asked while helping the youngest stand up straight. The two turned the corner, spotting a haze of red a few buildings ahead of them.

"What if she asked him what he wanted, but didn't tell us so that she could..." Mutsumi muttered, stopping herself with a cough as the two slowly closed the distance. "Anyway, just some food for thought." The youngest sister said, wiping her face clean of sweat.

"Food?" Itsuki asked, turning around and meeting gazes with the two tardy Nakano. "Ah. What took you so long?" Standing still to wait for them, the middle sisters, relative to Ichika and Mutsumi, made their topic of conversation heard.

* * *

"Now that I think about it, wouldn't it be kind of weird if we just asked him what he wanted?" Miku said, walking beside Nino as the two lead their group up the stairs and into the school building.

"You have a point." Itsuki chimed in. "But what are we to do? If we can't ask him, or think of our own ideas, then we won't be able to get him anything at all."

"What if we ask the others. They know him longer than any of us since we all arrived during the second year." Mutsumi suggested as the six of them arrived in their room and took to their seats. "Yotsuba, you're the class rep, you should have an easy time asking around." With that out in the open, they went through the motions of their school life. Mutsumi took down as many notes as she could, paying more mind to the teacher's lecture compared to how she used to do it. Not only did she have Fuutarou to compete with, but now the Takeda student was also aiming for the top scores. It had been a while since she's been this exhilarated. On the topic of her two rivals, they seemed to be in some kind of argument on the topic of one of their lectures.

* * *

"After this, I have to meet with the history teacher. Then I'll go to the library to fix my notes, and then..." He quietly during one of their last periods of the day. The rest of the class were busy copying what the teacher had written on the board, doing the exercises on their notebooks, but not Fuutarou. He had already planned on teaching the sisters this topic, so his notes were already written down, though he'd need to retool it as to not repeat what the sisters doing at the moment. His notes had become quite messy in recent weeks; his job at Revival, as well as the responsibilities of his position in the class, ate at his time until he found himself racing to finish his notes. He was fortunate that some of his classmates were getting more adept at distinguishing the sextuplets; that was another load off his back.

"You spelled it wrong." Mutsumi's voice took his attention off of his schedule. The white-haired sister was currently standing over two of their classmates, one girl with long black hair, and one boy with long brown bangs. "It's supposed to have two of those, for it to make sense." She pointed to the girl's notebook, correcting her answer to the activity with ease since it was English class and she was used to speaking it.

"No, I think this one works too." Takeda raised an eyebrow, shifting in his seat to glance at the sentence in question. "If it was written like this, then the meaning would change, yeah?" He winked towards Mutsumi, grinning as the girl analyzed his statement. Mutsumi shook her head, reading over it multiple times.

"Alright, listen here you little..." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She seemed irritated, at least more than usual. She grabbed onto Takeda's collar, pulling him closer to the paper while pointing out her reasoning. A thorough lecture from a fluent speaker came after that, the teacher stopping whatever they were doing and confirming things that the girl with platinum blonde hair said. Finally letting go of his clothes, Mutsumi rubbed her fingers together before wiping her hands on her hoodie. Sadly for Fuuutarou, her rant transitioning into a lecture meant that they were retreading ground that they've already covered, so his mind had wandered back to the topic of his packed schedule.

* * *

"Ugh, I don't have time." He thought silently as his classmates left after the final bell. Wandering around the room while on cleaning duty, he picked up one of the few items that were left behind: a notebook without any sort of identification. "Yotsuba, do you know who owns this?" Asking around to the other person that willingly stayed behind, Fuutarou turned to the fourth sister who was burdened by her own responsibilities. On the topic of the fourth sister, she had been acting quite strange since the day had started, at least when Fuutarou saw her.

Going around and talking to the other students was normal for her, but something she said to him earlier that day caught his attention. "Uesugi-san, what do you think of m-" She muttered right after P.E. as they were carrying the materials they used back to storage, her train of thought interrupted by the arrival of Ichika and Miku. Once they had arrived, the topic suddenly became forbidden and she had never brought it up again.

Returning to the present, the fourth sister turned to examine the paper; her face contorting in deep thought as she tried to recall which of the students used that color of school materials. "I don't know." The girl said, turning on her heel in an attempt to exit the room before he could bring up another conversation topic. Well, there was an attempt.

"Give me half, Yotsuba." He said, walking over and reaching for what was in the fourth sister's hands: more notebooks. Yotsuba, somewhat startled, took a few steps back as the two met gazes. Fuutarou flinched first, taking a step back. "Let's hurry and get this over and done with."

"U-Uesugi-san." Fuutarou looked over as the fourth sister fidgeted and adjusted the notebooks in her hands. "What do you think of me, Uesugi-san?"

"Is this about what happened on the island?" Fuutarou asked, to which the sister had to pause and think for a moment. Fuutarou didn't wait for her to answer; what happened on that island was something that kept niggling at the back of his mind. "Actually, we haven't really talked about it." Fuuutarou wanted to pursue this line of thinking, to question her on her motives and ask her why she said those things that night.

* * *

"No...well maybe." She replied, setting the notebooks down on a desk to give her full attention to the tutor. "There's a rumor that we're going out. And, well..."

"Good grief, so that's what it was..." Fuutarou sighed, pulling out a nearby chair and taking a seat. "How did they even come to that conclusion...there's no way tha-" He stopped himself as he turned to look at Yotsuba's face. With the events of the island fresh in his mind due to him bringing it up earlier, the vision of her revealing herself as the impostor Itsuki made him reconsider his next words carefully. "Gossip about love spreads quickly...huh?" Deciding to change the topic, Fuutarou sent out a list of possible suspects for the person that started the whole conversation.

"Thinking back on what you said last year, you were pretty against it at the time. Something about it being against the responsibilities of a student." Yotsuba placed her hand to her chin, looking back on the simpler times that were only a year prior. For whatever it's worth, even though she wasn't academically gifted, Yotsuba was average at judging people, not like it was hard to tell that Fuutarou had changed since that time in the cafeteria. "Have your feelings changed?" She was confident in her prediction but wanted to confirm it by having him admit it himself.

"Perhaps...perhaps I have changed a little. Lately, I just can't bring myself to mock such sincerity." Having been put on the backfoot, Fuutarou rested his elbows on his thighs as he brought interlocked fingers to his face. Yotsuba smiled at the statement, though whether this was because she was happy that he'd lost some more of that harsh edge or if it was because her feelings now had an even better chance of getting through to him was unknown.

"I'm glad Uesugi-san has accepted this." She thought, picking up the notebooks once more to exit the room. "No matter who you love, or how you come to love them, I'll support you," Yotsuba said, turning her head to face him. She couldn't tell him everything yet, not of the past. "Because...I love Uesugi-san too. So I want to be able to support you and make you happy." She could hear her heart beating faster with every syllable, and for a moment she thought to play it off as a joke but something kept her from retracting her statement; something that currently had platinum blonde hair.

It might've been a coincidence, or she might've been listening in on everything, but Mutsumi stood by the doorframe with only a few strands of her hair visible to the people inside; Yotsuba only found out due to her excellent nose and the scent of some freshly soldered wires emanating from nearby. Was she working on something in the hallway? Was she doing it so often that it stuck to her clothes? Whatever the case, Yotsuba knew that her sister was there. The sister that told her to speak with him before they returned, the sister that supported her feelings as much as she supported everyone else's. Either from the confidence that Mutsumi gave her, or fear that they would have another spat if she didn't confess, Yotsuba decided that it was time to uncork the bottle. It was at this point that Mutsumi crossed both of their sightlines, a pair of earphones in her ears with the other end of the wire inside of her breast pocket. Taking that as a sign, the fourth sister left the boy to his own devices.

"I...need to go to the restroom." Discombobulated, he headed in the opposite direction of the two sisters, entering the first male restroom he encountered.

* * *

The calm environment let him think. If he were to speak frankly, there were a lot of things on his mind at the moment. The events of the island were only a few weeks ago, so they were occupying his thoughts, especially since he had just had a serious conversation with the Itsuki that got the jump on him on the first night. Aside from that, his busy schedule of studying and making notes for his students made him stress out; the national mock exam wasn't too far off from the current date. Not to mention his part-time job at the cake store and Nino's declaration at work. It was almost overwhelming. Frustrated by the constraints put on him by his situation, he sighed as someone walked up to him, the one person that always seemed to find him in restrooms. "Uesugi-kun."

"Every time! What is your goddamn problem!?" He yelled; his mind on overdrive and not caring for formalities, not that he'd be very formal with the current breach of his sense of privacy.

"It must be tough, being the Nakano's tutor that is," Takeda answered his question by not answering it and changing the topic. The method he uses to determine which restroom the black-haired genius was using would have to wait, as he brought up a much more interesting topic.

"You...how do you..." Fuutarou, already running on fumes at this point, could barely make a cohesive reply. Takeda chuckled, turning his head to face the tutor and stare into his eyes with his own.

"How about it? I can take your place if you want. Yeah?" With a wink, the light-haired rival placed a fairly tempting offer on the table. Grinning while whispering like a little devil on Fuutarou's shoulder, he waited for a response as he did what people do in restrooms. Neither of them noticed, especially since it blended in with his sweater vest, but a tiny device was currently stuck to the shaded portion of Takeda's collar

Elsewhere, the sound of footsteps suddenly halted as one person put a hand to their ear. "...Yotsuba, go without me. There's something I forgot to do."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for my absence. I got distracted by some things IRL and Bofuri. Read through some of it in the past few days. Not gonna give details, but it goes from "Cute girls play video games" to "Cute girl breaks Geneva Convention and commits hundreds of war crimes " really quick and I love it!


	63. Chapter 70 (ver 2)

"I heard from their father; he chose you to be their tutor because of your reputation for being the top student. It wakes sense, seeing as they're quite academically challenged." Disregarding the fact that they were conversing inside of the restroom, this conversation put an immense amount of pressure on all three people that could hear it. Takeda, the one delivering the message, seemed the most relaxed out of them; his regular dazzling aura faded as he tried to intimidate the black-haired tutor into resigning. Next was Fuutarou, who stared back with a stoic and unfeeling expression, through the beads of sweat betrayed the facade and showed that he was worried about everything that was going on. Mutsumi, who was eavesdropping using a microphone she planted on Takeda, bit her lip as she waited outside the restroom with her phone up to her ear, more curious than anxious but still feeling the weight of Takeda's words.

"Why the heck are you acquainted with their father?" Fuutarou asked, not moving his eyes to face Takeda due to circumstance, though he'd have liked to stare him down to see his reaction.

"My father is the chairman of the school's board. He's been on good terms with the doctor for a long time now." Takeda gloated, holding his head up with pride before his mind returned to the topic at hand. "But that shouldn't concern you. More importantly, you're also working a part-time job, aren't you? It must be tough, doing both. I'll take over for you. I almost feel obligated to take over in order to give you a break."

"As much as I appreciate your concern, I don't need your pity." Fuutarou stood firm, declining his offer. "And the sextuplets themselves employ me, not their father. It ultimately becomes their decision whether you replace me or not."

"You seem convinced that they wouldn't let you go." Takeda finished up, walking past him to get to the sinks. "But don't they already have Mutsumi-san, who scored better than you?"

"Even still, it's not..."

"But you have much more pressing matters, no?" He said, leaving Fuutarou stumped as to what he was talking about. After the latter inquired for an explanation, Takeda scoffed and went to the exit. "I'm disappointed. I'd rather not continue a conversation with someone with so little spirit. If you'll excuse me." He walked out, finding a certain platinum-haired girl talking with someone on her phone. He just chuckled to himself as he made his way down the hall.

* * *

"Yotsuba. Emergency! Get everyone together, we need to talk before Fuutarou-san arrives!" Faking a frantic tone to get her sister to worry, Mutsumi left the school grounds at a slightly faster pace than usual. The sixth sister cut through as many streets as she could, pulling up a map on her phone to guarantee that she took the shortest possible route. Thankfully, Yotsuba had listened carefully, gathering the family around the kotatsu before she got home, she even managed to pry Ichika away from the preview of a movie. "Dad did something again!"

"What is it this time?" Ichika asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes. The rest of the sisters all looked at Mutsumi expectantly, eyes showing their growing irritation and concern.

"Haven't you wondered how we got put into the same class?" Mutsumi started off with a rhetorical question. "He was definitely involved with that. But notice who else is in the class with us."

"Uesugi-san?" Yotsuba asked, slowly working her mind down the wrong train of thought. "That makes more sense. If he's in the sa-"

"Not Fuutarou-san. I'm talking about Takeda-san." Mutsumi got to the point, joining her sisters around the kotatsu and resting her elbows on its wooden top. "I don't know if you remember, but I got a higher score than Fuutarou-san during those last big exams before we went to grandpa's."

"Right...so Fuu-kun got lower than you. What's so important about that?" Nino crossed her arms, grinding her teeth at the repeated information.

"It means Fuutarou isn't the top student anymore..." Miku added, speaking in a contemplative way that soon spread to the other girls.

"Bingo. Now, why did dad hire Fuutarou-san as your tutor again? Why him?" Mutsumi snapped her fingers. It was then that Itsuki's ahoge stood up with an audible "ffftung~" sound.

"Because he was the top student of our grade level. If Mutsumi's score was higher, then she'd now be the current top student." Itsuki arrived at the truth, all eyes now shifting to the top student of the year. "If that's the case, then how does Takeda-kun fit into all of this?"

"Well, the last piece of the puzzle is something he told me. Fuutarou-san is actually the third student in terms of scores. The first and second place are me and..."

"Takeda-kun." In a rare instance of sextuplet telepathy, all six of them blurted out the name of the sparkling student. "Do you think papa will replace Fuu-kun?"

"It doesn't matter, right? We're the ones paying Uesugi-san, so he can't do anything, right?" Yotsuba tried to lift everyone's spirits as a knock came to their door. "I'll get it!" The fourth sister got up and quickly opened the door, allowing the rest to see the visage of the third smartest student of their year.

* * *

"It's rare to have all seven of us here recently, huh?" Fuutarou asks, seeing his students already gathered around their kotatsu. The young tutor quickly joined the girls, pulling out a set of worksheets for each of them.

"You can't blame us for that. We all have jobs now." Mutsumi replied as her sisters began working on the exercises given out to them. It was quiet, the message from Takeda now an everpresent distraction for everyone. "Ichika, sorry about keeping you here. If your manager gives you a hard time, just tell me, okay?" Wanting to keep her mind from the eventual conversation regarding Takeda and the sextuplets' father.

"D-Don't worry about it. Uhm...Itsuki, have you found a part-time job yet?" Ichika was nervous as well, deflecting the conversation away from her while silently apologizing to the fifth sister with her eyes. It was clear that this news was weighing heavily on them, the seven of them unable to hold a conversation without the thought passing through their mind.

"Please give me a bit more time." Itsuki bowed, slumping forward to give her undivided attention to the questions she was answerings. "It's quite difficult since we also have the national mock exams to prepare for."

"I've finished mine. Can you check them, Fuutarou?" Miku spoke up after a few minutes of silence, scooting over to sit behind the tutor while handing him her papers. Fuutarou quietly took them from her as Nino also completed hers, with Ichika finishing up only a few seconds behind her.

"You made these quite hard, huh?" Mutsumi looked over his shoulder, using her finger to trace the words she was reading.

"Yes, but I don't feel as anxious as I felt during our previous exams." Itsuki cleaned up her paper with an eraser, removing her answers before filling up the spaces with new ones.

"Well, you've all been studying a lot, and your grades have been improving," Mutsumi commented, smiling while waving her finger around. "The final exam last year, if you managed that, then I think you'll be fine." Both she and Fuutarou smiled proudly as their students finished their practice tests.

* * *

"Do you remember what I said a few minutes ago? Yeah...I rescind my praise." Mutsumi frowned, sighing with Fuutarou as the two finished grading the review sheets. Disheartened, Fuutarou just stared at the papers without speaking.

"They're pretty much all F's..." Finally breaking his silence, Fuutarou went pale just reading the answers written out before him. "Don't screw with me...Do your brains reset when you advance a year? Is that how they were made?" Something had snapped inside his head, releasing all of the sass and sarcasm he'd been wanting to unleash since he'd been appointed class representative.

"Ah! That makes sense!" Yotsuba jokingly agreed. Even she knew that their brains don't have a reset button. "Wait, that's just a joke, right?" She whispered into Ichika's ear.

"I thought I did well..." Downtrodden and forlorn, Miku seemed to regress not only academically but also emotionally.

"Fuutarou-kun. It's probably because we all have jobs now," Ichika chimed in, noticing that her and Itsuki's scores didn't change as drastically. "See, Itsuki and my scores didn't change much."

"I'm sorry..." Wilting away, the fifth sister soon shrunk down as the prospect of her employment resurfaced as a topic of conversation.

* * *

Fuutarou sighed, calming down to keep a level head. "Right after saying that you weren't scared, this happens...and I have my own mock exam prep..." He adjusted his collar to let some air in. "Come on. Let's go over what you guys don't understand. Mutsumi, can you hand me those notebooks?"

The sixth sister obliged, reaching into his bag to pull out a very worn-out bundle of papers that could barely be considered a notebook. "Speaking of the mock exam, want to have another contest?" Mutsumi asked as she handed off the review material. Fuutarou declined, starting the lecture with the rest of the sisters with Mutsumi providing assistance. This continued for half an hour before the sound of the doorbell interrupted them.

"I don't really care if you get higher scores than me. I just want high scores." Fuutarou said, using his finger to point out Yotsuba's mistakes.

"I'll get it!" Itsuki offered, getting up to see who was at the door. The others paid no mind to this, even as footsteps approached them.

"Pardon my intrusion." A voice broke through their chatter, cold, calculating, and filled with disdain. The sisters were surprised by the sudden visit, but then they instantly thought of what the youngest had told them earlier and became a bit more cautious. "I heard it's almost time for the national mock exams, so I came to introduce him to you."

"Takeda-san," Mutsumi said as Takeda walked in. "We've been expecting you." Mutsumi glared at him, turning her hands into fists while frowning at him.

"Ah, Mutsumi-san, I thank you for the warm welcome." Takeda reached for his collar, removing the device that Mutsumi used to listen to him. "I can assume that you know what your father and I are here for." Mutsumi didn't reply, but the rest of her sisters stood up to meet him

* * *

"No. We decline." Ichika spoke first. "Even if Fuutarou-kun isn't the top student anymore, he's still a good tutor. The decision to hire him is our choice since we are the ones paying for him."

"Yeah! You can't just barge in here and-" Nino was about to go off on Takeda, but the latter ignored her and began talking to Fuutarou.

"I've finally surpassed you, Uesugi-kun." He said with a jubilant smile before his face turned sour. "Our long-standing rivalry ends here, but it isn't over." He turned to face Mutsumi. "I will rise above you as we-"

"Seriously, who are you?"

"Huh? You know...I'm your rival, Takeda Yuusuke...the one that was always behind you in the second rank spot..."

"So that's why you've been butting in. I didn't really know until now. I've only gotten perfect scores until recently, so I didn't really care about anyone rank two or below."

"Rank two or below!" As they shared the sentiment, both Mutsumi and Takeda blurted out their surprise, though Mutsumi's was less of a shock and more of a confused one. However, that moment of levity didn't last as Itsuki walked up to Maruo.

* * *

"I understand. If you only see the most exceptional students fit to be our tutor, that's perfectly fine by me." She said, placing a hand on her chest while staring her father with the conviction of six people. "However, I have my own thoughts on the matter. I shall achieve the best grades of all third-year students!"

"I see..." Was all the doctor said in response, his cold stare directed towards the fifth sister.

"You've been ignoring us for all this time!" Nino had burst, her thoughts silently ruminating in the background of the loud arguments between the top three students. "And now you come here and throw a wrench in our lives. What are you thinki-"

"Don't you get it?" Takeda asked, his gaze passing over the six sisters. "Having Uesugi-kun quit as your tutor is for his own good. It's your fault that he's fallen from the top and become an ordinary person."

"He has his own life to live, why not set him free?" The doctor's statement ran chills up his daughter's spines. They were right that his grades had dropped because of them. They were right that his schedule had been more demanding of him ever since he started tutoring them. They were right that he wasn't the top student any longer. And Fuutarou backed that up.

* * *

"You got that right. Honestly. I understand that you're overestimating me. What you said isn't wrong either. But until the previous summ-no. If I hadn't accepted this job, I never would've become ordinary." He said, his eyes looking fondly at something that was playing in the back of his mind. "I thought I could know everything just from reading a book. But I never would've imagined that idiots like these six could exist."

"Six! Why you little!" Mutsumi rolled up her sleeve, stomping up to him before her sisters pulled her away.

"Or how big of an idiot I was, too. As long as they want me to, I'll stick around."

"You're not obligated to go that far."

"That may be the case, but my pride is telling me that I'm the only one capable of seeing this through to the end." Had the wind been blowing his hair to the side, and a band of musicians been playing along with his speech, he'd be right at home in an anime. "I won't allow their grades to drop, and mine will return to normal soon enough. Because I will be number one again. And I'll get the top spot of the national mock exam!"

The sisters' eyes widened as they scrambled to stop him from making another ridiculous declaration. "What are you doing? Don't you believe in him?" One voice stoped them, whispering just loud enough for the sisters to hear." Mutsumi stopped her sisters, extending her arms to act as a barrier between them and Fuutarou.

"And I'll be sure to get them to graduation without any of them failing!" In the meantime, Fuutarou pointed his finger skyward to strike an inspiring pose. His declaration finished, Mutsumi walked up behind him.

"Go for it! We've got your back." She placed her hand on his shoulder before turning her gaze to their two unwanted guests. "It's seven against two. We'll show you what we can do...together!"

"Top score nationally...it's obviously impossible. Even with the two of you, if you're helping those five then I doubt you'd even be able to make the top five." Takeda taunted, though it seemed a bit more playful and less serious than it was before.

"Don't underestimate me, Yuusuke-san." Seeing the implications of Fuutarou and Takeda's competition, she smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we were in the middle of studying."

"Uesugi-kun." Maruo got everyone's attention. "Should you accomplish this monumental task, I will once again recognize that you are suitable for my daughters." With that, he and Takeda left the apartment. The tense atmosphere stayed for a few minutes, the seven of them unable and unwilling to pick up their worksheets.

* * *

"Alright, I think that was a long enough break. Let's get back to work." Fuutarou sighed, finally free from the paralysis he got from all of the intense statements thrown away. Mutsumi put her hands on his back, nudging him towards the door.

"Yeah, let's. The first order of business, you go home and review!" She shoved and shoved until she had him at the doorway. "Don't come back until the weekend. Then we'll go over everything together. You have to get the best score you can, I won't let you lose to Takeda-san and dad."

"But what about you guys?" Fuutarou asked as the rest of the sisters joined Mutsumi in kicking the tutor out of their home. "Guys!?"

"Mutsumi-chan can handle what we can't teach each other." Ichika smiled before she placed her hand on the door. "We'll teach each other, so just focus on yourself. Do your best, Fuutarou-kun."

"Good luck Fuutarou."

"Fuu-kun, you can do it."

"Uesugi-san! Uesugi-san!"

"Uesugi-kun. I wish you the best of luck."

Mutsumi didn't cheer; she only gave him a sly wink while doing a finger gun. Then they shut the door in his face.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. I might be making excuses, but here are two reasons.

1: I got sick a few days ago. (I hope it's not the coronavirus. It's been making its rounds in my country)

2: I worked on a short novel on Webnovel. (It's called "You Will Marry Me" if anyone would like to read it. It's a bit mature though)


	64. Chapter 71 (ver 2)

Fuutarou threw himself into his studies, though that small nugget of worry still lingered in the back of his mind. But now was not the time for doubt; now was the time for focus. Perhaps he was too focused on his studies. On his way out of the house, he ran into various things a total of five times since his eyes were glued to the pages of a book that covered the questions of the exam. It was a miracle he hadn't been run over on his walk to school, but someone was to thank for the second half of his journey. "Hey, Fuutarou-kun. Watch where you're going~" Ichika's voice dragged his attention to her face, but her teasing tone implied something more than just the face value of her words. Fuutarou noticed a bit too late, his leg impacting the side of a table as he passed by a coffee shop.

"Thanks for the warning..." Fuutarou groaned, rubbing his leg as the eldest sister took to her feet. In her hand was one of those portable cup holders made of paper, three drinks placed inside for ease of transportation; one cold and two hot. "Good morning. How strange, running into you on my way to school. Especially since you're alone..." He narrowed his eyes on her before scanning the area for any traces of the Nakano siblings' red hair.

"Mutsumi-chan asked me to g-get her some coffee. R-running into you was just a coincidence." Ichika defended herself hastily, pointing over to the drinks before taking the cold one for herself. "Oh, by the way, this is for you, Fuutarou-kun." She picked up one of the hot drinks, handing it over to the tutor as he continued looking at her with a scrutinizing gaze.

"You got a drink for me, even though our meeting was just a coincidence." He narrowed his eyes further before his body started to tilt to the side. He quickly jerked back upright, yawning before he thumbed through his book one more time. "Also, I don't drink coffee. It's too bitter."

"I see...then I guess I'll just hand this to Mutsumi-chan too..." Ichika returned the drink to the cup holder, following after Fuutarou as he continued his walk to school while reading the book. Speaking of the book, it was filled with post-it notes and bookmarks, many important equations were highlighted or encircled, and the sides and corners were damaged by his crazed flipping.

* * *

"Dad really doesn't like you, huh?" Ichika asked, walking slightly behind Fuutarou while adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah. He doesn't enjoy the fact that I'm your girls' tutor. I've lost count on how many times he's made that clear." Fuutarou answered, his eyes still focussed on his studies. "But this time, he's roped someone else into this mess to get rid of me directly."

"Takeda-kun. He may look a bit silly, but he's really studious as well."

"How would you know that?" Curious, the tutor asked the question offhandedly, still flipping through the pages of the book.

"We were in the same class last year, so I saw him almost every day. He always acted like a model student, and Mutsumi-chan said that the two of them tied for first place." Ichika sighed, now thinking a bit deeper about Fuutarou's opponent. "It must be tough, acting like how everyone wants you to. Keeping up appearances, it's not easy to do if you have a positive one."

"I have zero intention of losing to him. I'm going to be number one, no matter what. I'm studying non-stop from now until the day of the exams. Speaking of which." Fuutarou stopped, turning around to face Ichika. "How are you guys doing? How're Mutsumi's tutoring sessions?"

"They're just like yours, it's weird. It's like she's a copy of you." Ichika said, sighing. "It's a lot harder now that it's just her. It feels like how it felt before she came back, we only have one genius teaching us instead of two."

"That's concerning. But you've been studying on your own for a while, right? Even before we had this dual teacher system." Fuutarou started walking again. "I don't have to worry about anything, at least with you." Though he didn't look at her, Ichika could tell that he was smiling from his side profile.

* * *

"Fufufu~ You've gotten better at dealing with girls, I see." Ichika teased, pushing up her glasses as her tutor's eyes darted towards the sudden movement.

"When did you start wearing glasses?" Fuutarou was thrown for a loop for a moment. Just from looking through the glass from the other side, he could tell that they weren't prescription lenses.

"Took you long enough." The eldest sister pouted, crossing her arms as she grinned. "I take it back, you're still dense. So, what do you think?" She asked, playing with the glasses. "Do these make me look smarter?"

"Look, maybe. Do they make you smarter for real? Probably not. Why do you even have those?" Fuutarou said sarcastically, walking slightly slower as he mulled over thoughts of Ichika's glasses.

"I appeared on the preview of the movie I was in. And I was in the frame quite a bit." Ichika said. suddenly turning red. "Do you remember? It was the movie from back the-" Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Fuutarou's snickering, the tutor struggling to contain his laughter.

"So, it's a disguise to avoid getting pestered. Good going, you're a real movie star." He joked, causing the first sextuplet to go red. "Well, I guess you should be used to disguises. It's you and your sisters' area expertise." He muttered while Ichika rummaged in her bag. She was about to pull out an identical set of headphones to Miku when a voice called out to her.

"Ichike-nee! What took you so long!" Mutsumi stomped up towards them, snatching the drinks out of her sister's grasp before chugging one down. "Ahhh, liquid gold..." She said, crying slightly as she rubbed her eyes. Disheveled hair, wrinkled clothes, and bags under her eyes; the youngest sister looked as if she had been left on a deserted island.

* * *

"Mutsumi? What happened to yo-" Fuutarou asked, but Mutsumi jerked her head towards him so quickly that he flinched and took a step back. The sixth sister hissed at him, opening the second cup to begin ingesting that as well. "O-Okay?"

"Ever since we started reviewing, she's been slowly getting more and more...like that." Ichika sighed. "She gets quite cranky when she doesn't get any sleep."

"I don't!" Mutsumi objected loudly, crushing both empty cups in her hands before chucking them in a nearby bin, her voice was hoarse and she struggled to fight back a cough. "Hurry up, we're going to be late." She bolted off, using the energy provided by the caffeine to vanish from the two's sight, though she did wobble with every step.

"That was...odd. Is she going to be okay Ichi...ka?" Fuuutarou turned around, seeing the eldest sister with Yotsuba's ribbon on her head.

"She'll be fine, Uesugi-san!" Faking the fourth's tone, Ichika began to walk and talk like Yotsuba. "Trust in her! Mutsumi's like really strong!"

"Why? Just...why?" Fuutarou sighed. "Those disguises won't work on me anymore. I saw through Yotsuba's disguise the last time." He said somewhat pompously.

"But that was Yotsuba. You know how she is with these kinds of tri-" Ichika began arguing when Fuutarou raised his arm up.

"Aren't those your sisters?" Fuutarou pointed over to the mass of red that was heading towards their school. Mutsumi, with her striking white hair, was clearly visible in the front, walking backward while seemingly lecturing the others as they walked.

* * *

"I'll show you what I mean. Look, Itsuki's eating again." Fuutarou began descending the stairs, slowly approaching the group. "And I can hear Yotsuba's voice from here." He was halfway down the stairs. "Nino really surprised me when she started working at the same store as me, but Miku shocked me, even more, when she got a job at the bakery across the street. My manager did seem to enjoy their decrease in popularity for a while though."

"Hey, let's skip school, with just the two of us." Ichika grabbed onto his arm, pulling him away from the group as the rest of the redhead troupe continued walking.

"What? No. You already know what I'm doing, and taking me away from school would only reverse my progress." Fuutarou pulled his hand free from her grasp, though Ichika wouldn't relent. She reached out to grab his wrist a second time.

"Onee-san, thanks for the coffee." Interjecting, the sixth sister walked up and placed her hands on Ichika's shoulders. "Fuutarou-san, you should go on ahead. The classroom can get pretty distracting once it starts getting populated, so you better hurry if you want to study there." She smiled, giving way to the tutor as he was suddenly reminded of the exams. He opened his book again, using a bookmark to get to the English questions.

"Mutsumi-chan?" Ichika turned towards her sister, slightly confused and extremely annoyed. "What are you doing?"

"Alright, listen here you little shit..." Mutsumi tightened her grip, digging her nails into the fabric of Ichika's blazer. "We all agreed that we'll be studying by ourselves so he can get that number one spot. I'm not letting you sabotage our plan just because you want to talk to him." Glaring angrily at her elder, Mutsumi took a deep breath and loosened her hold. "Sorry about that...I just haven't been able to get a good night's sleep in a while, but that's because I have to do Fuutarou-san's job. So please, don't distract him."

"But didn't you tell me to not hold back anymore? Are you sure you're not just doing this to get rid of your compe-" Ichika was about to ask when Mutsumi leaned forward, resting her body against her sister.

* * *

"Please. Stop. You'll get your chance, I promise...but..." Mutsumi began coughing, and it sounded scratchy and rough. "We're all working hard for this, don't get in our way..."

"...fine." Ichika swallowed her feelings, running her hand down Mutsumi's back to ease her pain a little. "But are you sure?"

"I'll make sure of it, I promise." Mutsumi rubbed her throat. "Hey...can you help me get to school? I feel kinda dizzy."

"Why would you help me, aren't we against each other? How can I trust you?" Ichika asked, her tone filled with worry.

"Because we're family first, rivals after. I want a fair fight." Mutsumi continued leaning on Ichika but moved slightly so that they could walk to school. "Family won't betray you Ichika, I'm looking out for you almost as much as I work to get Fuutarou-san's affection." She laughed before going into another coughing fit. Ichika, with Mutsumi who was slung over her shoulder, arrived a bit later than everyone else; the classroom was already full, with the only seats empty being hers and Mutsumi's.

* * *

The door slid open, and the chatter in the room was silenced for a moment as everyone turned their heads towards the disturbance. Then the students crowded the eldest sextuplet. Some pulling out their phones to take pictures and videos. "Ichika-san! I saw you on TV this morning!" One said. "Yeah! I can't believe you're an actress!" Another spoke, as a girl with a side-ponytail trotted up with her phone in hand. "Hey, can I take a selfie with you?"

"Ahh...Uhm..."

"Hehehe...you've gotten really popular onee-san. I'm proud of you~" Mutsumi teased before coughing. She forced herself to stand on her own, her posture slightly wobbly as her legs felt like they were chained to iron balls. "You're a professional liar, congratulatiooo..." She sat down and instantly collapsed, resting her head on her desk.

"Aren't you glad you took that audition?" Fuutarou said with a cheeky grin. "Miss movie star, good work." He smirked, returning his attention towards the review he was conducting on himself. Ichika smiled, placing a hand on her chest as all the noise from the class seemed to vanish with Fuutarou's words.

* * *

"They've been on her all day, huh?" Nino said, pointing towards the crowd of her classmates that surrounded the oldest sextuplet. "And what should we do about Mutsumi?"

"She deserves some rest. Come, let's try our best to review without her." Itsuki took charge, standing up with her bag in her hands.

"Alright! Ichika, we're going to the library." Yotsuba declared as the four sisters left the room.

"What. Wait for me, I'll come with yo-" Ichika tried to stand, but found that she didn't have enough space due to her fans' crowding of her desk.

"What? Come on, let's talk for a bit." A girl with a short ponytail insisted, she and her friends took a few more steps towards the actress. "Have you met anyone famous?"

"Sorry!" Ichika yelled, running out of the room with her bag. The eldest hastily put on a wig with long hair and her pair of blue headphones, donning them just as the footsteps of her fans began following her.

"Ugh, what's with all the racket?" Mutsumi rubbed her head, glancing around the mostly empty room as Ichika's fans ran off after her. "What time is it?" She asked herself as she slowly packed up her things.

* * *

"Ah, where did she go? Miku-san, do you know where Ichika-san went?" Their voice drew Mutsumi's gaze out the window, seeing the eldest disguised as the third sister.

"She went that way." Ichika pointed, misleading her classmates as they began their doomed search. "haa..."

"Oh, you're still here? The others were heading towards the library, you should hurry up..." Fuutarou walked by, his face buried into the book again. "Miku..."

"That idiot..." Mutsumi sneered, slowly making her way towards the door. She scratched at her throat, feeling the tingling that brought her aa lot of discomfort.

"It sure came out fast. Ichika's movie, I mean. Thanks for telling me about it yesterday." The tutor added as he was about to head home.

"Fuutarou-ku...Fuutarou." Ichika walked up behind him. "Fuutarou, I'll let you in on something. Ichika is in love with you."

"Ichika!? What the hell are you-" Mutsumi wanted to intervene, but another coughing fit stopped her in her tracks. All she could do was listen.

"I think you two would make a great couple. I'll be cheering for you." Ichika looked up at him. Fuutarou was caught off guard, turned and put away his book.

"That's a lie, right? Didn't you also confess your own fee-" Fuutarou tilted his head, now somewhat skeptical about everything this person had told him.

"I've given up. I'll be cheering you two on from the sidelines." The eldest's eyes looked crazed, desperate. "That's the truth."


	65. Chapter 72 (ver 2)

Ichika sat in their bathtub, staring at her phone as she let her body soak in the silence of the room. Thinking of what she did to Fuutarou, she sighed. She sent a few texts to her sisters, trying to persuade them away from buying the tutor a gift for his birthday. "Ichika-nee, that's very hypocritical of you, isn't it?" A voice called out to her from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Mutsumi-chan, what do you mean?" The eldest sister jostled a bit in the tub, surprised at the sudden sound that came from the youngest of them.

"Don't play dumb with me, Onee-chan." Raising her voice slightly, Mutsumi jiggled the handle of the door in an attempt to get in. "Right after we talked about how he should focus on his studies, you go and tell him that while disguised as Miku."

"Oh, so you heard that?" Ichika got out of the water, wrapping herself in a towel and drying off her body. "And what exactly are you going to do about it? Tell him and keep him distracted?" She opened the door, meeting Mutsumi's scornful gaze with a smirk.

"I...you..." Mutsumi grit her teeth, acknowledging the fact that her sister presented her. Ichika knew how high Fuutarou's score was on Mutsumi's list of priorities, leveraging that to keep the genius in check. "Stop this." Mutsumi had no choice but to let this one slide. Every avenue that her mind walked down ended with too big of a risk, so she was wrapped around Ichika's finger for the moment; it didn't help that she wasn't in perfect health due to having to study for said exams.

"I've had enough of you girls leaving me behind." The eldest walked past her, heading for her things to get dressed. "I'm not going to let you do what you want while I watch helplessly." Her footfalls echoed with the dripping of whatever water didn't get wiped up by the towel. All Mutsumi did was stand there, staring at Ichika's back with her baggy eyes. The youngest cleared her throat, coughing into her hand before getting her things ready to teach her sisters.

* * *

"Mutsumi? Hey...wake up." Yotsuba leaned over the table in their school library, placing her hand on the sixth sister as she gently rocked the smartest sextuplet. The youngest had fallen asleep, some drool leaking from her mouth and soaking her sleeve. Mutsumi's notebook was still in her hand, shut around her thumb that kept it open on a page of the answers of the worksheet the sisters were reviewing.

"I'm getting worried about her." Miku, leaning in slightly to stretch Mutsumi's cheek; even with that, the girl still slumbered. "She's hot..."

"Well, Itsuki's out running an errand. Maybe we could ask her to get some medicine." Ichika gently rubbed up and down the youngest's back, unintentionally causing the poor girl to groan as the continued movement made her uncomfortable. Yotsuba stood up, walking over to give Mutsumi a massage. "Hand me your worksheets. I'll keep them together until Mutsumi-chan wakes up. The three of them stacked their papers, glancing around the room now that they were done with their studying. At least until Mutsumi woke up and gave them something else to work on. As they scanned the library, the elder sisters noticed a familiar black-haired figure walk into a wall since he had his eyes glued to a book.

"Fuutarou..." Miku whispered to herself, standing up and heading for him. "Fuutarou...about..." The third sister called out to him, getting him to stop walking right before he bumped into another wall.

"Oh, Miku. About..."

"The day after tomorrow..."

"Yesterday...huh? What about it?" The two spoke at the same time, Fuutarou shutting the book to give the third sister his undivided attention. His eyes, much like Mutsumi's, were surrounded by bags and were about to go a slight shade of red from how much he's been using them.

"No, you go first." Miku lowered her head slightly as the sound of footsteps faintly approached them.

"Alright. So, I..."

"What are you two chatting about by yourselves?" Ichika smiled, smiling innocently. Fuutarou turned his head, eyes widening slightly as Ichika tilted her head curiously.

"N-Nothing. I'll see you at the next tutoring session." Fuutarou quickly excused himself from the conversation, opening up the book to a page near the end.

* * *

"I wonder if he's alright." Miku asked, concerned for his health. "Him and Mutsumi, aren't they pushing themselves a bit too hard?"

"Mutsumi: I'm not sure. But it looks like he's doing fine." Ichika stared at him. "All we can do is lighten their load by studying as hard as we can, right? I really think we can put the birthday stuff on hold." Ichika smiled, trying to force it away from turning into a smirk. Miku nodded slowly in apprehensive agreement as Ichika took a few steps towards the door. Just as she reached the doorknob, one of the sisters that were absent during their study session suddenly made her presence known.

"Ah. I couldn't decide on what to get him so I ended up being late." Nino muttered to herself, smiling wide in a near-euphoric state. Entering the room while clutching a box wrapped up in colored paper and ribbons, the second sister looked at Ichika.

"What's that?" The eldest asked, eyes widening at the realization that her plan didn't work on Nino. Nino looked over at the box, her smile shrinking slightly.

"Oh, this? These are scented candles that help soothe exhaustion. It's his birthday, after all." Her arms tightened around her gift. "Ah. That was supposed to be a secret."

"Did you see my message from yesterday?" Ichika asked, a small bead of sweat forming on her forehead due to the stress Nino caused her.

"Oh, that? I really wanted to give him a gift, so I couldn't help it..." Nino muttered as she thought about the message. "Wait...does that mean that I'm going to be the only one to give him a present? Fufufu...it'll be remarkably effective then." Her intentions clear, Nino began smirking. "But...well, you got him something too, didn't you?" Ichika grumbled, reluctantly pulling out a small envelope that was clearly meant for Fuutarou's birthday.

* * *

"I knew it. Ever since We talked in the sauna at grandpa's place, you've been getting in my way more and more. Care to tell me why?" Nino sneered at her sole elder sister, already having an inkling on her stance in all this.

"We all have our own preferences, even though we're sextuplets, right?" Ichika asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. It's what makes cooking for you girls such a pain." Nino smiled, jokingly remembering how her daily routine starts in the kitchen.

"Nino, do you like Fuutarou-kun?"

"I love him."

"So do I," Ichika said before she sighed. "Why does this have to be the one time we like the same thing? Sorry, Nino, but I don't have any intention of letting anyone else have him."

"Looking down on me just because you happened to be a few seconds older." The air felt electrified, adrenaline buzzing through both of their bodies as an impromptu staring contest began.

* * *

"Scented candles? You do know that he's a boy, right?"

"Like your little gift card is any better."

"It's perfectly fine. He gets anything he chooses." The two continued their taunting as they made their way to the table where the others were. Yotsuba had managed to wake Mutsumi up, but the sixth sister was still hunched over and nodding off.

"Mutsumi...you really should take a break." The fourth sister said, holding Mutsumi up as the platinum-haired girl coughed while scratching her throat. "Come on, let's go home..."

"No...we have to keep going." Mutsumi placed her head in her palm, her eyelids half-open as she struggled to stay awake. "Also...what's that? Were you goofing off again?" She drew all of their attention to a small paper crane that Yotsuba had resting on top of her notebook.

"Ah, I was going to make two thousand paper cranes...to wish you and Uesugi-san good luck."

"It makes sense for Mutsumi...but Fuutarou-kun isn't sick, is he?" Ichika chuckled, laughing at the absurdity of her younger sister.

"Well, some people say that it's for good luck too." Nino said bluntly, looking at Yotsuba as if she was watching someone bang their head against a wall.

* * *

"Both of you have looked so tired ever since we started, so it goes without saying that you've been taking on extra burdens because of us." Yotsuba smiled, pulling out another sheet of paper from her bag to get started on another one. "I want you two to stay healthy." She pressed the paper down, turning it around to make the next fold.

"What about holding off the gifts until after the mock exams?" Ichika asked, making the fourth sister drop the paper back onto the table.

"Ah...I'm sorry! It wasn't on purpose!" The fourth sister wailed, small tears forming in her eyes. The elder two sisters began to panic as they tried to silence the girl; they were in a library, after all. "I can't forgive myself. It looks like I was trying to pull a fast one over everyone!" Yotsuba continued to cry loudly. Mutsumi plugged her ears but made a note to glare at Ichika, who she knew was actually trying to pull a fast one. "People who break promises are the worst of the worst!"

"Uhh..." Ichika could feel the stare from her sister, and Nino was about to waver due to her guilt, but both of them were saved the embarrassment since Miku spoke up next.

"I'm sorry. These...are two gym vouchers. I was thinking of doing something together...so I asked to get paid early at work to buy them. I'm sorry for trying to get the jump on everyone." Bowing her head, the third sister was genuinely sorry for her actions; Nino and Ichika only felt worse.

"My god...all of you shut up. You're giving me a headache." Mutsumi growled. "Nobody...and I mean nobody is going to give him anything until the exams are over! End of conversation!" She slammed her hand against the table, banging it repeatedly to cement her stance on everything. "Pack up. We're going home..." She stood up, coughing up a storm and walking dizzily towards the door.

"Hold it! Don't go making decisions for all of us! You're just saying that to trick u-" Nino stomped after her, breaking into a sprint as the thud of Mutsumi's body falling onto the floor caused a wave of panic to wash over everyone. "Ichika, Miku, Yotsuba!" She knelt down as the others arrived, along with a few other students that saw what happened.

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?" Mutsumi shook her head, placing a palm on her forehead as she looked around the familiar room she was in. "When did I get home?"

"You collapsed in the library. We had to get Ebata-san in order to take you home." Itsuki spoke, seated beside her futon with a small bowl of water and a towel. "You've been pushing yourself a lot. Please rest."

"We don't have time to re-" Mutsumi tried to sit back up, but the fifth sister placed her hands on Mutsumi's shoulders and pushed her back down. "Itsuki, we have to study Let me g-" She tried arguing, but her voice wouldn't cooperate. She broke out into fits of coughing and grunting as her body tried to clear her throat.

"Please don't try to move. Miku is already teaching the others using your notes, we're taking turns studying so you can sleep early tonight." Itsuki wiped Mutsumi's sweat away with the towel as the door to the room opened.

"Mutsumi! You're awake!" Yotsuba rushed in, placing her palm on Mutsumi's forehead. "You have a fever! You really have to sleep."

"Ugh...fine..." Mutsumi grumbled, coming to her senses now that she had some sleep. "I have a copy of Fuutarou-san's notes in the back of my notebook. Use them if you have to." She grabbed the edge of her blanket, pulling it up to her neck to warm herself up.

"Why do you have a copy of Uesugi-san's notes?" Yotsuba asked, leaving another bowl of water for Itsuki.

"Hey...I want to be number one too!" The youngest whined, shutting her eyes as she tried to force herself some sleep. "It's not like he's the only one that has a reputation to keep."

"So, you've been pushing yourself even more than we thought." Itsuki smiled, fixing Mutsumi's hair as the sickly sibling pulled the blanket over her face. "You and he are very similar, at least when it comes to that."

"Speaking of Fuutarou-san...his sixth wish: to worry less...I think I have an idea..." Mutsumi covered her entire body, the only parts left out of the blanket were her arms which pointed in Yotsuba's general direction. "There's a set of papers in a black folder in my bag...make those six into some cranes for him, and hand me a blank sheet and a pen." Her voice, though tired, seemed to have something planned.

* * *

"Uesugi-kun. Good evening." Itsuki walked up to the drowsy tutor on his birthday, though you wouldn't think it if you saw him. Furiously scribbling on a scrap of paper in order to document some formulas he thought would help him. The fifth sister walked behind him, placing a bottle of an energy drink by his hand. "You haven't gone home yet. Your determination is admirable. Here, a reward for your hard work." She watched as he slowly opened up the cap and downed the drink in one go.

"What are you talking about? This isn't hard at all. Don't underestimate me." Fuutarou tried to act tough, but the bags under his eyes weren't helping his case.

"...I went to see someone called Shimoda-san the other day. She works at a cram school." Itsuki said, standing up straight with her hands holding each other. "I'm not sure if this counts as part-time work, but I plan on assisting her while improving my own academic capability."

"Are Mutsumi and I not enough." Fuutarou groaned, his voice so tired that it made it hard to tell if he was joking or not.

"Don't sulk like that. It's for the sake of my dream. A dream after the mock exam, and after graduation. I would like to see what it is like in a place of learning, from the other perspective." Itsuki looked up, imagining herself in the same shoes as her mother.

"You guys are really unpredictable." Fuutarou slouched down again, resting his head on the paper.

"Ever since we entered the new school year...Ichika, Nino, Miku, even Yotsuba, and Mutsumi...did something hap-" Itsuki turned to look at the tutor, who had fallen asleep the moment his head hit the desk. "...I'll tell you eventually. Sleep well, Uesugi-kun." She rummaged around in her bag, leaving the room after setting something down for him when he wakes.

* * *

The sensation of his phone vibrating in his pocket eventually woke the slumbering boy, his notifications utterly filled with messages from his younger sister. "My birthday? It was today?" He asked himself, too engrossed with his current goal to notice the passage of time. "I guess I'll go home...hmm? Cranes? And a note?" His eyes didn't betray him. Laid out on the table before him; six cranes as well as a neatly folded letter that was addressed to him.

"Hey, Fuutarou-san! You better be busting your ass to get that number one spot! But I'm not just going to let you have it without putting up a fight of my own! I'm losing my mind trying to teach them, so you better make this worth all the trouble! I know you're still thinking about us and our grades, but rest assured. We're fine, so just worry about yourself! We're all working hard, we won't let you down. -Mutsumi."

"I guess I'm not doing this alone..." He picked up the six cranes, unfolding them to see what was written on the paper. "I can't let them beat me." He muttered, stuffing everything into his bag before he went home to study again.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for no Valentine's themed update for this. I did make a themed update on a story I wrote on webnovel, but that took the energy out of me for some time. Also, I didn't really have a way to put it in here since it's still following the timeline. Also, dunno if this is scummy or whatever...but if anyone wants to follow my twitter, it's Xiuzou on there too


	66. Chapter 73 (ver 2)

The repeated blaring of an alarm clock reverberated in the Uesugi household, though the person it was intended to wake was already putting himself through the gauntlet by studying. "You're going to be late! Hurry up!" The younger Uesugi child pulled her brother away from his table, much to Fuutarou's chagrin. Struggling with all his might, the tutor desperately clawed at his papers, trying, in vain, to find purchase on the table with his fingers.

"Five more minutes! Let me study for a bit longer!" Fuutarou screeched. With bags under his eyes, he glared at his adorable little sister to intimidate her into letting go of his body.

"The exam is today! Hurry up and get out of here!" Raiha forcefully stuffed a slice of bread into his mouth before throwing him out of the house. Trudging along with whatever strength he could muster after a sleepless night, Fuutarou chewed on his bread as well as all of the material he studied. The walk was quiet, the only noise for the next minute was the sound of the occasional passing car; well, one minute of relative silence helped him organize his thoughts in the morning.

* * *

"Uesugi-san!" Relative silence. Yotsuba, along with the rest of the Nakano sextuplets, made their presence known to their tutor. "Let's give it our best!" The six of them lumbered to his side. All six of them had similar bags under their eyes, with the sixth sister looking noticeably worse for wear. Yotsuba's optimism was the only thing that made her look normal.

"The day of the exam is upon us." Itsuki's hair drooped, even her ahoge was deprived of strength.

"Those bags under your eyes are really something..." Nino spoke, feigning strength with her words.

"You're one to talk..." Miku chided, slouched over and leaning against Yotsuba for support.

"Do you think you can get the top spot?" Ichika didn't look too different, but having her always be sleep deprived isn't a good thing for anyone. Nonetheless, she was used to sleepless nights, and therefore used to keeping herself well-groomed even with less than an hour of rest.

"It's not a matter of _if_ he can get it. He _has_ to get it...else there's no point in-" Mutsumi muttered as she downed a can of vending machine coffee, her entire body being carried by Yotsuba, broke out into another fit of coughing. Her platinum-blonde hair disheveled and matted with dust.

* * *

"She's right. I can't affo-"

"Uesugi-kun!" A voice interrupted their morning rendezvous, originating from the top of a nearby staircase. "The fact that you haven't retreated is admirable! However, you will not defeat me! I will leave you with nothing with regret after I claim my place at the top!"

"Shut up!" An irritated yell accompanied by the sight of a black coffee container flying through the air interrupted his grand declaration. It didn't hit him, it didn't even land halfway up the steps before it clattered against the stone. "I'm getting sick of your shit, Yuusuke-san!" She told Yotsuba to get closer to him, furiously attacking Takeda by trying to pull his arms out of their sockets.

"I wasn't talking to you, Mutsumi-san! My victory will be assured and I will take both of you down! This will be our final battle! The victor will be the-"

"Let's get going, the bell's about to ring." Fuutarou paid no mind to Takeda, walking past him with his hands in his pockets. The sisters followed after him, Yotsuba apologizing for her sister and picking up the can to throw it in a nearby bin. "Sorry Takeda, it's seven on one. I'm not liking your odds."

"Tch! That's what makes you weak, Uesugi-kun." In one last attempt to stir up some trouble, Takeda taunted the tutor with one last jab before they all made their way to school.

* * *

"Alright, the first half of the test is about to begin. Is everyone ready?" Mutsumi asked, rubbing her eyes as she shut her notebook after a last-minute study session with everyone. "Are you ready?" Her head turned toward Fuutarou, his eyes still glued to his own notes. All seven of them shifted their desks around so that they could share worksheets.

"Yeah." Fuutarou's reply was short and succinct, eyes filled with determination despite the bags. As if the universe was listening in, the bell sounded, signaling the start of the challenge. Every one of them, even the rest of their class, was silent. The first exams went by without any major hitches, except for the effects of sleep deprivation, so both Mutsumi and Fuutarou breathed a sigh of relief since their studying was paying off.

"Man! We finally finished it!" The bell gave them a bit of reprieve as the intermission time let them recollect their thoughts and regain their energy. The entire class was dispersing, the Nakano siblings and Fuutarou staying together for some more studying. "We're only halfway there! Let's keep going!"

"Mutsumi, hurry up! We're going to start soon!" Itsuki called out to her sister, who was currently trying to catch up on as much sleep as she could. The redheads were waiting out in the hall, but their sister was too exhausted to join them. Mutsumi just rested her head on her desk, halfheartedly turning on her phone and laying the screen in front of her eyes. It was then that it pinged with a notification.

"Go without me, I have to go to the restroom." Mutsumi quickly pocketed her phone, rushing out of the room and running down the hallway out of sight of everyone in her class.

* * *

"Yuusuke, I took a look over the exam that you just took." The voice of the school's director was serious, speaking to his son with a cold tone.

"You sure work fast."

"And this is the answer key to the mock exam I had especially prepared." He pulled out a small envelope, removing a sheet of paper from within. "You got three questions wrong. 190 points." The statement sent a shock through the young Takeda's system. Three questions were more mistakes than he anticipated, so he became a little worried. "I wonder if a score like that would be enough to meet chief physician Nakano's expectations." He put his head in his hands, spreading his fingers apart to let one of his eyes peek through.

"What does doctor Nakano have to do with..."

"When you were little, you used to say that you wanted to be a physician like your mother." The director sighed, looking at his son dead in the eyes. "The results of this exam could solidify your relationship with chief physician Nakano. To that end, you must produce results." A tenuous silence followed, both Takedas breathing heavily.

"Dad...I..."

"Son, don't make me worry so much." The director slid the answer key across his desk toward Yuusuke. The student silently took it, bowing respectfully to his father before leaving the room.

"So, you were watching again," Yuusuke muttered, noticing a small blip of light at the cuff of his sleeve. He reached for it, pulling out a miniature camera and microphone. "You didn't cheat, did you?"

"Turning it on in the middle of the exam, when your arm is always in your view, would make it too easy to notice." Mutsumi walked up to him. "So, an answer key. How low can you get?" She glared at him, but Takeda simply walked away, in the direction of the closest male restroom. He continued to mess with his clothes as he entered the door.

* * *

"Hey, that sure took a while." Takeda's voice came through Mutsumi's phone speakers. He was talking to someone inside one of the stalls, and the feed from the camera revealed it to be Fuutarou; it looked like he was in pain. Mutsumi, having lost any and all tact due to her fatigue-induced delirium, wasn't fazed at the sight of the tutor exiting the toilet.

"I somehow had a feeling you were there," Fuutarou grumbled, washing his hands in the sink. "If you had time to meet me here, why don't you do some studying as well?"

"Fufufu! Studying? That won't be necessary. As long as I have this!" Takeda showed Fuutarou, and Mutsumi through the camera, the answer key that his father handed him. "In my hands are all the answers to the national mock exam."

"Why do you...no, rather. As long as you have that..." Fuutarou quickly turned on his heel, facing his foe head-on with a look of irritation.

"Yes, my victory is assured." Takeda looked down, holding the papers firmly in his hands. "All you can hope to do is tie with me." Fuutarou, instead of being disheartened, just looked at him with annoyance. Despite that, he was sweating bullets. All his hard work, all of the stakes that have been placed on this one competition; the amount of pressure placed on him had just skyrocketed.

Then, making sure that it was visible to the tiny camera he reattached to the inside of his collar, Takeda held the answer key high and tore it to shreds, flushing it down the toilet with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Don't worry, I only just got that envelope, so I didn't use it for the first half." He said, lowering the tension slightly with a sigh. "You know, Uesugi-kun, I...want to become an astronaut." He looked up at the ceiling, walking out into the hallway. Fuutarou, utterly confused and looking for answers, ran after him, finding him and Mutsumi staring each other down outside of the door.

"Astronaut, huh?" Mutsumi crossed her arms, grinning slightly as she broke her gaze and lowered her head. "What happened to that desire of becoming a physician, that dream you had when you were younger?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Allow me to explain." Takeda cleared his throat, preparing for another one of his extravagant monologues. Fuutarou and Mutsumi exchanged glances, both silently agreeing to hear him out this time. "I've always yearned for that space with nothing. Not air, not water, not earth. That is the path I wish to go down with this life of mine. Of course, it is an arduous task; the right to be among the stars is only granted to a select few people, making everyone in the world my rival." He looked at the two with a different look in his eyes. He looked like his fire had started to burn brighter, his goal clear for all to see in the glint in his irises. "That's why, in this tiny country, in this tiny school, I cannot afford to lose. Because I have a dream!" He stomped his foot, clenching his fist. "I'll defeat both of you with my own abilities! Such cheap tricks would bring meaningless results!"

The three of them stood in that hall for a few more seconds, wordlessly exchanging looks as the embarrassment slowly crept up on Takeda. Mutsumi took the initiative, walking over to Yuusuke to retrieve her surveillance gear. "A dream, huh?" The girl muttered, pocketing her things as she yawned. She made her way to a vending machine, getting three cans of coffee. "I'm not going to let you beat me just because of that. I won't lose." She handed two of the cans over, opening hers once they accepted her offer.

"Idiots..." Fuutarou muttered, downing his drink while rubbing his eyes. "You won't make it. Because I'll be at the top to bring both of you down." The three shared each other's thoughts, and the three-way rivalry evolved as the bell called them back to the classroom for round two.

* * *

"Alright! Let's go..." Mutsumi's renewed vigor, and her caffeine rush, didn't last long. She had barely gotten through the first page before her head started throbbing in pain, that pain kept pestering her as she made her way through to the last few pages. "Ugh, how's everyone else doing?" She looked around while filling in her answers. Takeda was as calm as ever, though his pen wasn't moving much. Her sisters all seemed to be doing fine, though they were working through the questions slower than her which was to be expected. And finally, Fuutarou was slaving away. She saw his head bob, his eyes close to shutting; he was at his limit. "Stay awake, damn it!" She removed one of her hair clips, aiming it at Fuutarou's face to flick it his way. It hit him right on his nose, giving him a wake-up call that he desperately needed.

"Thank you." He mouthed silently, finishing up the test at a record pace.

"Good. Now...let's..." The words danced on the paper as Mutsumi looked back at her own exam. Her head swayed from side to side, her vision doubling as the room spun around her. "Ugh...I..." She desperately tried to stay awake, managing to complete the national mock exam before her vision turned dark.

* * *

"Good morning." Takeda's voice was the first thing she heard as she roused from her sleep. Her eyes instantly widened, looking down at her now empty desk and her newly organized bag. "Itsuki-san came over to fix your things. They thought to give you some more time to rest."

"Where are they? What time is it? The exam..." She scanned the room, finding it as empty as her desk. It was quiet, only the soft sound of breathing reaching her ears.

"The exams finished ten minutes ago, and most of the class had left for their afterschool activities; your sisters included." He pulled aside a chair, resting his legs by sitting down beside her. "I wanted to wake you, but I noticed that you had finished your test and decided to not disturb you."

"Why are you still here then? Come to taunt me for snoozing on the job?" Mutsumi huffed, checking her things and sipping from her secret stash of coffee. She coughed roughly, rubbing her throat as her face contorted in pain. "Ah...shit."

"No. It's just a gesture of good faith." Takeda reached over, dropping the hair clip on top of her desk. "And here, this might help." He pulled out some lozenges, leaving the entire pack for her. He then dusted his clothes off, standing up and fixing the chair. "Well then, I'll be off. Take care of yourself, my rival."

"Yuusuke-san. You can bet on it!" Mutsumi smiled at him, standing up herself and extending her arm out for a handshake. "He's not too bad." She thought silently as Takeda shook her hand and left. Now it was just her and the everpresent breathing sound that echoed in the room. "Fuutarou-san...for fuck's sake." She groaned, putting her clip back as she walked over to wake him up.

* * *

"Master, the results of the national mock exams last month have arrived." A conversation inside a familiar black car that drove through the city started with the voice of an elderly man. "There are some slight variations, but all the young misses' scores have an upward trajectory; clear improvements compared to the previous year. Judging from the results, the decision of hiring a tutor was a great one, not to detract from the effort the young misses themselves put in."

"I see."

"Takeda-sama has accomplished a great feat of attaining eighth place nationally. Miss Mutsumi is above him with two mistakes overall, sixth place. And finally, though...unfortunate...Uesugi-sama lived up to his declaration and perfected the entire exam, leaving him in the top spot of every student that took this exam. It is as he said."

"He was able to answer everything perfectly." Maruo looked at the copy of Fuutarou's answers on his tablet.

"Reports from Takeda-sama and other students say that both he and miss Mutsumi fell asleep the moment they completed the exam. Perhaps those two exerted themselves too much, but it was fortunate that the repercussions took place after the task was finished."

"Perhaps, and it is worrying how much they would sacrifice their health for this," Maruo muttered; his instinct as a doctor momentarily taking precedent his emotions. "Uesugi Fuutarou, he's quite bothersome. Every time I get involved with him, my plans get derailed. However, these results, and this drive of his, they're certainly impressive."

* * *

**A/N: **Even with the manga finished, I'm still going to finish this revision. Though I have been away since I was working on another project (it's an original story called "Life and Death Decision" on webnovel), I'll be working on this every day now and won't work on anything else until I finish this. You have my word.


	67. Chapter 74 (ver 2)

"Impressive. That's the only way to describe it, yeah?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, you win this round, Fuutarou-san." Mutsumi and Takeda walked around the rowdy park, the former showing off a snake-like robot to the children that were there while the latter placed himself on the swings. "But I knew you could do it. Congratulations."

"We all managed to get into the top ten. I went in with the intention of defeating both of you, so being in eighth place is quite a favorable spot to be in." He began swinging, slowly building up his momentum as his body continued to move back and forth. "But both of you went above and beyond. Congratulations are in order, for both of you."

"Thanks, Yuusuke-san. But...now what? Next on our itinerary is the school trip, right?" Mutsumi asked, leaving the robot with the kids while controlling it with her phone. She walked over to the swings, leaning her body against the metal frame that held up the swings. "I'm excited. I never really had the chance to go on school trips before."

"Well, we still have some time before..." Fuutarou's voice finally came out, the sound strained by the movement of his body on the other swing. "Hold on! I understand why you're here, but why are you here Takeda?" He turned his head at his company, Mutsumi grinning back at him while Takeda's face was moving too fast to see his expression.

"Yesterday's enemy is today's friend, right?" Takeda answered his question as Fuutarou ejected himself from his seat; he landed a few meters away, but his footing was wobbly. "Now, don't be so hasty. We were all called here, remember?" Takeda brought everyone's attention to the black car that arrived at the park, and to the man that emerged from it.

* * *

"My apologies for making you wait." The doctor said, taking a seat on one of the benches in the park. The students soon joined him, Mutsumi sitting beside him while the others sat nearby. "I'd like to begin by congratulating you, Takeda-kun. I'm sure placing eighth, a monumental task, has made your father proud to have a son as capable as you." Maruo turned his head, facing the light-haired teen seated on the bench to his left. "I was told that you were aiming to become a physician. What do you think about joining my hospital? Having someone as exceptional as you-"

"I am deeply sorry. While your offer is an incredible honor, I..." Takeda paused, glancing at his two rivals. "I mean no disrespect by this, but that is no longer my dream. I'm sorry." He bowed his head, placing his hands on his knees.

"I see. While that is unfortunate, I wish you the best for whatever path you choose." The doctor straightened his posture. "Mutsumi-kun, placing sixth nationally is an incredible feat."

"Thanks..." Mutsumi stood up, taking a few steps away to lean against a lamppost.

"I'm proud of you, but I have to ask, what is it you want to do next? Perhaps you'd like to join me in the hospital, if so then-"

"Don't put words in my mouth dad. I'll answer you once I've decided." Mutsumi replied coldly, looking away from Maruo and pocketing her phone.

"...Uesugi-kun." The doctor cleared his throat staring at the two boys on the other bench. Fuutarou and Takeda's faces both showed stunned expressions. She just showed a great deal of disrespect to her father, the chief physician of a hospital. Not only that, her words carried open animosity with them, as if she was inciting a fight by uttering them. "I would once again like to offer you the job of a home tutor. You will be compensated for six times the normal amount. The workplace is a fun and homely environment." He paused, breaking his gaze from the young Uesugi to stare at his daughter. Mutsumi glanced back at him before scoffing, walking away to retrieve her robot from the kids since she had a feeling that they wouldn't be staying for much longer.

"I know that job all too well..." Fuutarou said, leaning back against the backrest of the bench.

"Quite frankly, I am...reluctant to hire you again. This is a job that would give professionals trouble, however, it seems that you are the only one capable of doing it. Will you accept?" All eyes shifted to the tutor, awaiting his reply.

* * *

"Of course, I do. I was going to do it even if you didn't ask, but getting paid for it makes it even better." Fuutarou exploded, smiling wide.

"I'm pleased to hear that. Then, like before, until graduation." Maruo held back his reaction to Fuutarou's outburst, instead focussing on the facts of the matter to move the conversation along.

"Ah, if education is all you're concerned about, then they're already more than capable of reaching graduation," Fuutarou said as a reflex, the thought of losing his job since he wasn't needed anymore did not cross his mind. Maruo took this information and thought of it as Fuutarou prepared his next statement. "But, there's something else I'd like to put on the table. Before, I thought that simply graduating was enough. But after hearing out Takeda and Itsuki, I've changed my mind. I'll help those guys graduate with their next path in sight. I want to help them find their dreams!" He shot a glance at Mutsumi, who looked back at him with a hopeful smile mixed with a hint of shock.

"Uesugi-kun..." Both Maruo and Takeda looked up at him with curious looks. "What a change. From how you begrudgingly fulfilled your role in the beginning, that is." Maruo commented, attempting to make a joke; it seemed too serious to be a joke. "You are free to use whatever method you see fit. I don't believe you'll make the wrong choices. But make no mistake, you are just a tutor. Remember your place. If I hear anything about you overstepping your boundaries then-"

"Alright. Are we done here?" Mutsumi interrupted, arms crossed and brows furrowed at the doctor. "Everyone here is busy, let's not prolong this if we don't have to."

"...You're right. Takeda-kun, Uesugi-kun, please enter the car. Mutsumi-kun, can I have a word with you?" Maruo straightened his tie, gesturing with his other arm toward the car where Ebata was standing in wait. Mutsumi sighed, nodding as she watched her classmates enter the vehicle.

* * *

"Fuutarou-san might've forgiven you, but I won't; not so easily." Mutsumi said, standing shoulder to shoulder with her father as to not make eye contact. "Pulling the strings from behind all of our backs just to get Yuusuke-san into our class, then attempting to force us into accepting him as our tutor, all just to spite Fuutarou-san." Her anger was bubbling up, coming out in her words as she balled her fists.

"It was not to spite Uesugi-kun, I can assure you. All I wanted is for the brightest of your peers to be the one tutoring you. You'd do well to reevaluate your position on this matter, Mutsumi-kun. Disrespecting me is unbefitting a daughter. Have you forgotten the lengths I went for you during your vacation to your grandfather's." Maruo retorted, adjusting the sleeves of his clothes.

"I haven't, and I'm thankful. But that is an entirely different matter. Leaving aside your hatred for Fuutarou-san, by attempting to hire Yuusuke-san you made your stance clear. You don't trust that I can handle teaching my sisters, don't you?" Mutsumi's legs twitched slightly as she started walking toward the car.

"Mutsumi-kun, you get ba-"

"Mom would've believed that I could do it." Mutsumi silenced her father with one statement and paralyzed him with the next. "And parents don't threaten their children." She entered the car, looking out the window as Maruo slowly collected himself and rode in the front beside Ebata. The tension between father and daughter was palpable enough to silence everyone on board. They first drove to the Nakano's apartment, dropping off Mutsumi and Fuutarou before driving off.

* * *

"Mutsumi? Uesugi-kun? Was that not...father's car? What were you three-" Itsuki ran up behind them, catching them off guard. Fuutarou looked at her, smiled, then said.

"I'm officially back to being your tutor." Fuutarou climbed up the stairs, pushing away the smile as he tried to keep his distance.

"Congratulations! Your accomplishments have finally been recogni-" Itsuki tried to congratulate him, but stopped once she noticed that he paid her no mind. "Hey! Why are you ignoring me!" She pouted, feeling Mutsumi place her hand on her shoulder.

"Dad was being overprotective...again. Don't mind him." Mutsumi pointed out Fuutarou's face, which had turned into a greedy leer as if he was ogling at a pile of money that stood in place of the two sisters. "Let's get inside." Mutsumi smiled, looking away before her face returned to its resting state: frowning in annoyance.

"Right..." That action didn't pass by Itsuki unnoticed, her ahoge acting like an antenna that picked up any suspicious activity. "What did you talk with father about?" Mutsumi didn't answer the question, instead, she walked up the stairs to knock Fuutarou out of his trance. Itsuki sighed, heading toward the door to open it for the three of them.

* * *

"Ah, Uesugi-san! Watch your step!" Yotsuba called out to him just in time, his foot resting right beside a box full of old books. The writing on the box showed that it was Yotsuba's, only reinforced by the fact that all of the books were manga volumes and monthly magazines.

"You're late, what took you so long?" Nino asked not noticing Mutsumi behind Fuutarou until her sister walked further into the room.

"Dad. Anyway, what's going on?" Mutsumi looked at the floor, finding most of her things stuffed into the corner haphazardly.

"We're cleaning around the house now that everything is settling down," Ichika said, holding something behind her back.

"Weren't we supposed to review the exam today?"

"Hey did you try the scented candles?" Nino completely ignored Fuutarou, asking a question that stumped him for a few seconds. "You know the ones I gave you for your birthday." His widened eyes answered her, as well as informed the rest of the Nakano.

* * *

"Yeah. They smelled great! I really liked how the tallest one smelled! You have to tell me where you got them! They were so good." He replied in a monotone voice, unable to fake enthusiasm great enough to convince the second sister.

"You definitely didn't try them yet, did you?"

"Fuutarou-kun, about my present?" Ichika intervened before Nino started to berate him.

"Yeah. Are you telling me to buy my own damn present?" Fuutarou scratched his head, carefully stepping around the boxes to find a place to sit down.

"Yeah, maybe you can buy something for Raiha-chan with that. I'm sure she'll be very happy." Ichika smiled, suddenly giving additional meaning to her gift. Fuutarou instantly brightened up, blissfully thinking about what to get his sister while unpacking his studying materials.

"Hey, Yotsuba, can I have a chat with you?" Mutsumi asked, looking at the notification that just appeared on her phone.

"Coming!" The fourth sister yelled, following the sixth as both of them had their chat out of everyone's hearing range. The two of them sighed as a gentle breeze blew their hair back. Their shared solitude didn't last long, the door creaking open as Itsuki glared at both of them.

* * *

"Itsuki? Is something wrong?" Mutsumi asked, inviting her sister to join them.

"What did you talk with father about?" She asked again, garnering an annoyed eye roll from the sixth sister.

"I just gave him a piece of my mind, is all." She muttered into the wind. "Is that all?"

"...what did Father tell Uesugi-kun?" Itsuki asked a second question. Mutsumi smirked at this one.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? That'd be easier, no?" That simple response got her what she wanted: privacy with Yotsuba. The ribboned sister tilted her head curiously, unsure of what Mutsumi wanted to discuss with her.

* * *

"So..."

"We're going to Kyoto again." Mutsumi got straight to the point, fearing another interruption. Itsuki was surely pestering Fuutarou for an answer, while Ichika and Nino were still cleaning, but she didn't want to take chances. "Do you have anything planned for him?"

"Eh? Me? Well, the two of us will be together since we're the class representatives..." Yotsuba scratched her head, still not sure of what exactly Mutsumi wanted with her.

"No...just. Be careful okay..." Mutsumi leaned against the railing, letting her head hang as the memory of Ichika's actions came rushing back to her. She had to do something, or at least help her sisters prepare. She wondered if she should just call Ichika out, but that would only cause trouble, and everyone is in high spirits after getting their results back; now wasn't a good time. "Because I won't be holding back! I'll win him over during the trip for sure!" She decided to get them to prepare for her, and by proxy prepare for everyone else.

"Ah! It's on! I won't lose to you or anyone! It'll just like that day all those years ago, just me and him! I'm going to win!" Yotsuba's eyes burned intensely as Mutsumi issued her challenge. The sixth sister smiled, this was what she wanted.

"Hahaha! Well, we'll have to wait and...see. Hey, Miku!" Mutsumi called out to the third sister, who was walking home from her job with her headphones over her ears. "Ah, she can't hear us. Hold on." Mutsumi fiddled with her phone, wirelessly connecting to Miku's headphones before she adjusted some settings.

"Aaaaahh!" Miku's scream was bloodcurdling, her arms moving up to quickly remove her headphones. "Mutsumi!" She pouted, stomping up to the sixth sister. "Don't do that!" She jokingly slammed her hands against Mutsumi's shoulder.

* * *

"If you can't handle that much, then my plan for the school trip is unstoppable." Mutsumi lied, leaving Miku with Yotsuba as she entered the house in search of a specific sister. Ichika met her in the entrance, the most cunning she'd looked in a while. "What are you planning, onee-san?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Mutsumi-chan?" The two walked past each other, Mutsumi going to the pile of her things that her sisters threw together. They finished their cleaning, sending Fuutarou away since they didn't want to waste his time by having him wait around doing nothing. The house cleaned and their things reorganized, the six of them retired to their futons earlier than usual.

"Alright!" Mutsumi muttered to herself, setting aside some of her materials as her sisters slumbered in the other room. "Just be quiet, it's late. But...I have to do this a lot..." She sighed, putting some goggles on her face as she tinkered with her things. "I need six before we leave for Kyoto. Here I go!" She worked tirelessly for a few hours, calling it off for the night once the clock struck three. Most of the Nakano sextuplets started to move things into place for their agendas, each one having the entire school trip planned; only Itsuki had no scheme in place...currently.


	68. Chapter 74-5 (ver 2) volume extras 9

"No...I am your father." A voice came out from Mutsumi's phone speakers, providing some ambiance as she held some solder in her hand. It was quiet int the Nakano apartment, though that didn't mean that trouble wasn't just around the corner. The door flung open as Miku dashed in from outside, heading down the hall with her face strained and in pain.

"Good luck!" Mutsumi yelled, leaning forward to see all of her sisters' suffering in a line. "You'll need it!" Four of them were lining up in front of the door, with the missing one inside.

"Nino! Hurry up! I'm about to burst!" Yotsuba yelled, visibly sweating from having to wait for her sister. "I really gotta go!"

"Hey! I was here first!" Itsuki retorted, stepping slightly in front of her sister to get a head start for when Nino left the room.

"Onee-chan is the oldest, so I should go first!" Ichika joined the fracas as the three of them continued to close in on the bathroom. And thus, the Nakano household soon descended into chaos as nature threatened to tear them apart.

* * *

"Everyone hold still..." Mutsumi said, holding some measuring tape in her hands.

"Can't you just measure yourself? We're identical, after all." Nino retorted, busy making their dinner. Mutsumi sighed, stepping on one end of the tape and pulling the other one up to her head. She recorded the number, drawing something in a notebook. One week passed before everyone saw the results of the measurements. "Alright, it's ready." Mutsumi attached something to the top of their TV.

"Ooh, what's that?" Yotsuba leaned in, getting spooked once the camera opened up.

"It's to help us dress up. Watch this." Mutsumi stood in front of her sisters, gesturing with her hands and launching up the software. The TV turned on, showing a live feed of whatever the camera captured, in this case: her. Then, with another gesture, a dropdown menu appeared. "Then you pick this..." One by one, with every choice she made, images of the clothes were placed on her in the screen, updating with every movement of her body to show the correct parts of the clothing.

"Woah!" The sisters applauded, each taking their turn while silently judging the fashion sense of their sisters. It was finally Itsuki's turn when a flaw appeared.

"What? This hat...my hair!" It was just like she said. The top of her ahoge, which made her slightly taller than everyone else, was treated as the top of her head. Any and all headwear was elevated slightly; glasses appeared on her forehead, hats floated in the air, scarves covered her face.

"This is why you should've let me measure you!" The six of them shared a laugh, messing with the wonky code by mixing and matching clothes until the sun went down.


	69. Chapter 75 (ver 2)

Yotsuba and Mutsumi both received a text from Miku after school. Both were currently at home, the former sweeping the floors while the latter was typing up some code on a small laptop. "You going to go?" Mutsumi asked, finishing up a line before she shut off her computer. Yotsuba nodded, setting aside her broom while tossing Mutsumi her hoodie. "Let's go."

The two chatted on their way to the bakery, idly talking about anything that seemed interesting. "So, what do you want to do for the school trip?" Yotsuba walked slightly ahead of her sister, who was busy messing something on her phone. Mutsumi was on autopilot, eyes unmoving as her legs moved robotically. "Ah! turn right!" Yotsuba turned around just in time to see Mutsumi swerve out of the way of a pole.

"Thanks..." Mutsumi replied, showing her screen to Yotsuba for the first time since they left the house. "I plan to do this..." It was the Kiyomizu-dera, a scenic shot that was reminiscent of a certain picture that both of them knew very well. "Why are you asking? Are you planning on sabotaging me?"

"What? No, no, no. I want to fight fairly!" Yotsuba shook her hands, dismissing Mutsumi's statement as the bakery, where Miku worked, came into view. "That's why I'll trust everyone once we get there. I want everyone to have fun, even if we're all competing against each other."

"Sorry..." Mutsumi muttered under her breath as the two of them entered the store, greeting Miku as they took a few seats for themselves.

* * *

"Try these." The third sister set out a platter of freshly baked bread. It smelled amazing, the greatness of the aroma only rivaled by its appearance of a nice and nutty brown color. Yotsuba excitedly took a bite while Mutsumi ate hers much more cautiously.

"You're getting better at this, but isn't it a bit simple? Not saying that's bad, but..." Mutsumi mumbled while simultaneously chewing her food. "Maybe some nuts, or dried herbs."

"No. I think this is perfect." Although she appreciated the suggestions, Miku crossed her arms as her two sisters continued to savor the bread. "I want to show him what I can do without having to rely on anything else." She said that, but her lips pursed in slight annoyance, it seemed like she was kicking herself for saying that.

"Then why did you call us here?" Yotsuba asked, reaching for another piece. Miku slapped her hand away, pulling the platter away.

"I want to give it to him on our lunch break on the first day," Miku said, making her intentions clear as she looked over at Yotsuba. "So..."

"You want to be alone with him? I'll try to do it. You have my support!" Yotsuba cheered, all eyes moving to the silent Mutsumi.

"Good luck." Was all the sixth sister said before she stood up and got some more bread to eat on her way home. She arrived home alone, putting herself back to the grindstone of creating her next device. She worked until sundown, and well past it. Even when her sisters slept peacefully in the room adjacent, Mutsumi was wide awake, fueled by her drive to complete her preparations as soon as possible.

* * *

"Now that the national mock exams are behind us, it's time for us to sort out the school trip. The schedule was included with the pamphlet provided previously. Everyone, please decide on your group and inform either us class reps or the teachers by tomorrow." Fuutarou enforced his authority, standing beside Yotsuba as he announced the details of the trip. "Groups will be comprised of five people at maximum."

The classroom was buzzing with talks of the trip as people scrambled to get their friends together in a group before they were taken by someone else. While the group maximum was that of five at most, but that wasn't a hard rule; people were free to form smaller groups. A certain group of people, however, already had their group planned out and were eyeing their target. "Everyone should stay together with their group for the whole trip. That should be about it, right?" Yotsuba finished the announcement as both she and Fuutarou returned to their seats for class. The lectures went by without much issue, even the teachers could only think of the trip, and their afterschool study session was only a few minutes away.

"Uesugi-kun, there's something I'd like to discuss with you." Fuutarou was called away by Takeda as the bell rang, the rest of the class dispersing and making it hard to follow him. The Nakano siblings headed for the library in order to prepare, all except for Yotsuba who was cleaning off the chalkboard after class. There was another reason why she stayed back, however. She entered the hallway in search of someone.

"Uesugi-sa..."

"Yotsuba," Ichika called out to her sweetly, beckoning the ribboned sister with her hand. "Come, come." She led the fourth Nakano into an empty classroom to have some privacy.

* * *

"Ichika? Is there something you need from me?" Yotsuba asked, shutting the door behind her and staring at the eldest sibling curiously. She had an inkling as to what it was about since Miku had just asked for the same thing the other day.

"I sure am looking forward to this school trip. Kyoto, huh? How long has it been since we've been there? Five, no six years?" Ichika wondered, leaning against the wall as she placed a finger to her lips. "Try not to get lost this time, Yotsuba. I don't want to have to call dad again." She teased, walking forward to walk her fingers on Yotsuba's skin.

"It was an accident!" Yotsuba pouted, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, sorry. I just can't help it sometimes. I want to tease Fuutarou-kun a lot during the trip. Hey, Yotsuba, can you..."

"Make a group with you, me, and Uesugi-san? I'll see what I can do." Yotsuba sighed, finishing her sister's sentence for her.

"Thanks, Yotsuba!" Ichika walked out into the hall, a wry smile on her face. "Onee-chan will remember this."

"Haa...they're so predictable." Yotsuba stayed in the room for a few more seconds, looking down at her pamphlet. "Kyoto..." Still thinking it through, she made her way to the library for their study session; Fuutarou would surely be there to teach them after all.

* * *

"Oh, Miku's here, that's rare." Ichika said, arriving after Yotsuba after she went to the restroom to freshen up.

"I can't stay for long, I still have work to do after this," Miku replied, eyes glued to Yotsuba while gesturing slightly to remind her of her request.

"It's been a while since we've all been together, hasn't it?" Mutsumi muttered, pulling out her notebooks and doublechecking Fuutarou's worksheets for any corrections.

"It certainly has." Itsuki stared at her younger sister, scrutinizing everything she did in order to clear up her suspicions from a few days ago.

"Itsuki, what's with that intense gaze?" Nino asked, resting her chin on her palm as she waited for everyone to get ready. Her comment got everyone to turn their attention towards the fifth sister, who desperately tried to divert it by returning the topic to their studies. Now that the national mock exams were over and the field trip was fast approaching, the amount they had to read up on had been significantly reduced. Gone too were all the sleepless nights, much to the relief of the two doing the teaching in their group. They all took their seats, Mutsumi sitting beside Fuutarou while passing him a small note. Yotsuba stood to Fuutarou's other side, still having to do some class rep work before the end of the day.

"Since there's not a lot of material to cover, why don't we talk about the school trip?" Mutsumi suggested, looking down at her notebook as she pulled out a pen from her bag. "You already have a group with Yuusuke-san and Maeda-san, right?" She added, placing her phone down on the table while pressing the big red play button on the screen.

* * *

"Uesugi! Ya punk! Wanna join us for the school trip?" Maeda's voice rang out from the speaker first.

"Why are you inviting me?" Fuutarou asked, the sound of his surprised footsteps clear and crisp in the recording. "Don't you have other friends?"

"He wanted to ask Matsui-san to form a group with him, but she was already with Tsubaki's group, yeah? By the time he got to his friends, they were already in a group of five." Takeda's voice was rather jovial, though the not so subtle grumbling from Maeda indicated that he wasn't having any of it.

"That's...kind of sad," Fuutarou muttered, his movement causing the mic to rub against his clothes to create some static. "I guess I'll join you guys. It's a nice change of pace."

"That's wonderful news. But, can you hold still for a moment?" Takeda clapped his hands before the sound of his footsteps closed in. "Mutsumi-san. There you have it. Have a good day." He whispered into the mic, but his proximity to it made his voice boom. The recording ended there and Mutsumi retrieved her phone, leaving her sisters and Fuutarou shocked.

* * *

"I hope none of you were planning on getting into a group with Fuutarou-san. Because the boys beat you to the punch." She smiled, flipping through her notes "Now, what are we going to do? I'm fine with being by myself for this and leaving you five together." She added, not lifting her gaze in the slightest.

"Well...if Uesugi-san is already in a group...then it would make sense for all of us to stay together." Yotsuba was the quickest to recover. "But there's a limit of five per group, so what are we going to do?"

"Split ourselves in half..." Miku suggested, shaking her head while trying not to look at Fuutarou. "There's no rule saying we can't go in groups of three. Let's just form two groups and stick together."

"That's not a bad idea. But now the question is: who's with who?" Itsuki spoke up, leading to everyone exchanging glances. Ichika met Mutsumi's stare, instantly understanding her plan by the placement of her sister's hand.

"How about you go with Mutsumi-chan and Yotsuba? That way we get split up by age!" She clapped her hands together, trying to gain an advantage by speaking first.

"Shouldn't our onee-san watch over the younger ones?" Mutsumi countered. "After all, that's what elder siblings do." The two stared daggers at one another, raising the tension around the whole table. It was palpable enough that Nino started to tremble and Miku fiddled with her fingers in an attempt to distract herself.

"Let's have Me, Miku and Itsuki in one group. Is that okay with everyone?" Yotsuba asked, moving the conversation along.

"But..."

"That sounds good to me. Let's start studying, you already spent five minutes of our time talking." Fuutarou interrupted Ichika, shooting her an analytical stare of his own before he handed out worksheets to everyone. Before long, the seven of them moved past that little dispute and got to their work, finishing up the tutoring a few minutes earlier than normal. They bid each other farewell as they parted ways for their afterschool jobs, except for Mutsumi. No, she had other plans for the day, heading into a salon as soon as humanly possible. Though the sixth sister liked her dyed hair, it would only get in the way of what she had planned, so she asked for it to be dyed into the same shade of red as her sisters.

* * *

"Couldn't you have just waited for it to grow out?" A familiar voice reached her ears as she relaxed in her seat.

"Itsuki? Why were you following me?" The sixth sister asked, unable to move her head.

"Is this what you talked with father about? You and Ichika?"

"Is that what this looked like? It has nothing to do with dad, I assure you. If you'd like, we can talk this over, just the two of us, while we get ready for the trip. I need new clothes anyway." The sixth sister suggested.

"I suppose. Now, you still didn't answer my first question. Why are you dying it back?"

"I wanted to take some group photos, but it'll be weird if I was the only one that didn't have red hair." Mutsumi shut her eyes. "Is that all?"

"...Promise me that you'll explain everything when we go shopping."

"I promise. I'll see you at home." Mutsumi waved goodbye to her sister, not catching a single glimpse of her face for the whole conversation. She let sleep take her as she waited for her hair treatment to finish, paying and leaving to get some more parts for her project, which she worked on until midnight of that night.

* * *

"They found a way to stay together, huh?" Matsui asked around her group, all of them were staring at the redhead brigade.

"I guess you have to expect the unexpected with the Nakano sisters. Oh, wait! Isn't it the first time we've seen them all together with red hair? I want to take a picture." Tsubaki quickly pulled out her phone, her feet pittering against the tile floor as she asked the six sisters to sit still and pose for her.

"It's always like this, isn't it?" Miku muttered under her breath, forcing out a smile for the camera as the flash blinded them.

"I'm glad Uesugi-san made some friends. And this way, we get two rooms!" Yotsuba tried to cheer everyone up, but even she wasn't immune to the residual tension and awkwardness from everything that happened previously. Sitting on opposite sides of each other, the eldest and youngest sisters were having a furious staring contest.


	70. Chapter 76 (ver 2)

"Shall we get going?" Mutsumi asked, picking up a bag as she walked to her sister's side. Itsuki turned to face her, setting down a glass of water and wiping her lips dry with a napkin.

"Eh? You two are going out?" Yotsuba peeked in from the bathroom, leaning out just enough to stick her head into the hallway. "Where are you going?"

"We'll be getting things in preparation for the school trip. Is there anything you'd like for us to get you?" Itsuki replied, brushing off some wayward crumbs off of her top.

"Hmm, let's see..." Yotsuba made a strained face, thinking deeply. Mutsumi tapped her feet against the floor, getting impatient as she checked the time on her phone. "Actually, can I just come with you? What I want to get is a bit embarrassing." Yotsuba turned red, going out of the bathroom and entering the other room to get a change of clothes.

"Just hurry it up, will you?" She mumbled, fiddling around with something in her bag as she and Itsuki waited for the fourth sister. "Itsuki, while we wait, why don't we talk about it now?"

* * *

Itsuki looked around the house, confirming that they were having this conversation in private. "Well, what's been happening between you and Ichika? Are you fighting?"

"Do you remember those times when we were little? Ichika-nee and I used to sneak around and take everyone's candy and stuff." Mutsumi walked toward the entrance to their home, putting on her shoes while making conversation, then she started running her hand through her red hair, tying it into a ponytail. She waited for Itsuki's reply, continuing once the fifth sister nodded. "Well, Ichika-nee has been trying to be a bit grown up, so she stopped doing things like that, right?"

"Yes. She's been acting like a true older sister, even though the difference in our age is only by a few seconds. Is that your concern?" Itsuki picked up her water again, sipping from the glass as her eyes scanned her sister. Ripped jeans, ankle-length leather boots, a cropped black tank top, and a black hoodie; she was dressed like that because she was just done doing some soldering. In contrast, Itsuki wore a long skirt and a fairly flashy top that showed her shoulders. "Why would you be concerned over something that you admitted was a good thing?"

"It's not that I'm worried about that, I'm worried about when she fails to hold herself up to that standard." Mutsumi sat down, checking something on her phone. "But I have a plan in order to prevent that. I won't let her return to that state from when we were kids. She...she was quite a handful back then."

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Itsuki asked, walking over to put on her own footwear. "It's okay to be selfish every once in a while."

Mutsumi shut her eyes, going into deep thought as she mulled over Itsuki's words. She wanted to agree with her, she did agree with her, but Ichika's situation was different. Perhaps it was fate that this was all happening in Kyoto since Mutsumi's last memory of that place was her consoling a sorrowful Yotsuba while her anger festered for her eldest sister. "It's different. It's hard to explain." She muttered as both of them heard footsteps behind them.

"Let's get going! Shopping time!"

"Finally going to throw out those kiddie panties?" Mutsumi teased, opening the door for the three of them as they made their way to the mall.

* * *

"Hey, isn't this the sweater that Miku always wears?" Mutsumi asked, pulling up the exact brand of the sweater the third sister made her name with. Her two sisters agreed, Yotsuba wandering off to another store to get some other clothes while Itsuki went off to talk to one of the staff. "Hmm? Can't you just get what we get? We all have the same body...unless..."

"What are y-you implying? I...just wanted to make s-sure that-"

"Ah! Uesugi-san! Raiha-chan! Are you going shopping too?" Yotsuba's shrill voice took their attention away from their current conversation. As she said, the two Uesugi siblings were walking around with a shopping bag of their own.

"Yeah! Onii-san needs to get some new socks and under-"

"Raiha! Actually, are you here alone?" Fuutarou, flustered, deftly changed the subject before his sister could embarrass him further.

"No, she's not," Itsuki said as she and Mutsumi walked up to the others. "Good day to you, Uesugi-kun, and you too Raiha-chan." She bowed, greeting the two as they started walking as a group of five; Mutsumi just nodded, acknowledging their presence with as little effort as possible.

"Fuutarou-san, I have something to tell you. Find a way to split off from everyone else."

* * *

They perused together, walking by some clothing stores while buying toiletries for the trip; Yotsuba and Fuutarou needing underwear, though neither wanted to admit to it and wanted to buy them on their own. "Were you two talking about something before we met up?" Itsuki asked the Uesugis as they neared their third stop.

"Ah, we were just talking about your birth- mmpphh!" Fuutarou started yapping but was interrupted by the swift hands of his little sister. The way Raiha moved so efficiently, the placement of her hands on Fuutarou's body, they were terrifying; if someone walked by, they would think that she was trying to snap his neck.

"Onii-chan! Since you're so smart, you should be able to think of something by yourself." The black-haired child scolded, releasing her brother from her grasp.

"I see..." He rubbed his neck, narrowing his gaze at Itsuki, who happened to be standing the closest to him. The fifth sister felt a chill run down her spine, her senses detecting her tutor's stare.

"I see...I think it's time we parted ways. We still have to continue shopping after all." She quickened her pace, pulling both of her sisters by their arms toward the next store.

"What? We're buying the same things anyway, so why not go together?" Fuutarou, in an uncharacteristic display of stupidity, asked while following the girls into the next store. It was only when Itsuki responded that he looked away and realized where he found himself.

"Underwear! That's what we're going to buy!"

* * *

Fuutarou was relegated to sitting on a nearby bench, unwilling to enter the store and open that can of worms. "Well, you found a way to split off from everyone..." Mutsumi said, walking up to him with slightly rosy cheeks. "Those clothes...aren't exactly my cup of tea." She said, taking a seat beside him. "I'll get straight to the point. You should brace yourself for the school trip."

"Prepare in what way?" Fuutarou raised an eyebrow at Mutsumi's ominous message.

"You should already expect that my sisters and I are up to some shenanigans, but this...might get messy." She lowered her head, intertwining her fingers while she looked down at them melancholically. "It already started, back when we were deciding on our groups for the trip. They would've just started arguing over who would get to be in a group with you."

"I can imagine..." Fuutarou muttered. "But we've been through a lot already."

"Those were when we were working together. So I'm going to apologize in advance. Please take care of them." Her voice became dower as a set of footsteps approached the two of them.

* * *

"What do you mean when you ask him to take care of us?" Itsuki asked, getting Mutsumi to look up.

"I can't tell you; I can't tell either of you. But...I'll try my best to keep things civil. I can't make any promises though. So, I'm sorry. Take this." Mutsumi reached down, handing over the bag she brought with her from home.

"These are..." Itsuki pulled out a familiar-looking sunhat, looking curiously at her sister. "Why?"

"Just wear them during the trip." Mutsumi stood up, brushing her clothes clean. "I have everything I came for. I'll see you at home." She waved them goodbye as she vanished from their sight, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

"We're done!" Yotsuba collapsed, exasperated and red in the face. Raiha was a similar shade, her head constantly darting back and forth between Yotsuba's body and the bag the fourth sister carried.

"Those clothes...are so mature, huh?" The young kid said, slowly walking toward Fuutarou.

"Y-yeah, they are...anyway." Yotsuba slapped her cheeks, bringing herself back to normal. "The last field trip ended on a sour note because you got sick. So take better care of yourself this time! This time, we'll make it a trip without any regrets!"

"Right...but Mutsumi said that there's something..."

"Don't go moping about now. Especially when you were reading that guidebook so intently earlier!" Raiha jabbed at her brother's ego. "Plus, maybe you'll see the girl in the photo."

"Y-Yeah...maybe..." Fuutarou looked away, walking off toward the next shop. Itsuki shot a glance toward Yotsuba, who managed to contain herself, limiting her outburst to just a small smile. Meanwhile, Raiha continued to pout at her brother, at least until her stomach's growling got Yotsuba's attention and the two went off to get something to eat.

* * *

"You still didn't tell Raiha-chan about what happened with that photo, didn't you?" Itsuki asked, finding Fuutarou by himself, staring at a new reference book for his collection.

"No. But now I'm curious. Why did she give those clothes to you? You know about the photo, too. Mutsumi told me that she wasn't the one I met before, but..."

"I'm not. Uesugi-kun." Itsuki shot him down before he could continue that train of thought. "But I am worried about what Mutsumi has planned. Still, I have confidence that we'll be able to endure whatever plot she's hatching."

"If we could survive the national mock exams, and the trip to your grandfather's inn, then I think we'll be fine." Fuutarou leaned back, looking at the price tag of the book in disgust.

"I've grown curious about another thing, now that Raiha-chan brought it up. Does the identity of that girl you met before matter?"

Itsuki's question made Fuutarou pause for a moment. "No. Not really. Who she was in the past...and who she is now. No matter which one of you it was, it wouldn't really change a lot." He smiled, walking past Itsuki to exit the store.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Yotsuba asked her sisters, trying to be the leader as the six of them made their way toward the train station. Ichika looked around for something in her bag, sighing in relief after her finger grazed it; Nino stared at her, brows furrowed as she remembered the eldest's ploy during Fuutarou's birthday; Miku clutched a paper bag tightly, the smell coming from it was intoxicating; Itsuki wore the hat she received from Mutsumi, her gaze only half focused on the sixth sister while the other half of her brain was enraptured by the scent that surrounded the third sister; Mutsumi, on the other hand, was quietly smiling at her phone screen. The five of them nodded, walking after the class rep as they waited for Fuutarou to arrive.

"Well, the first thing on the agenda is to follow Fuu-kun's group," Nino said, not breaking her gaze from Ichika's form.

"But he wouldn't want that." Ichika crossed her arms, tapping her fingers impatiently as Fuutarou himself entered the station.

"Fuutarou-san's there. Let's get on." Mutsumi said, finally pocketing her phone and stepping ahead of her sisters as their class started to board the train. Mutsumi's fingers began to tremble as they got to their seats. "It's...all or nothing..."


	71. Chapter 77 (ver 2)

The six sisters bided their time on the train ride over to Kyoto, staying unusually silent compared to the rest of their class; even Fuutarou was quite talkative, having a very long conversation with Maeda and Takeda. Instead of discussing their plans or the places they want to visit, the redheads had pulled out a deck of cards and were having a small competition between the six of them. The scoreboard was Ichika in first with seven wins, with Miku in a close second as her poker face proved useful in disguising her thoughts; Mutsumi came in third, able to sometimes catch Miku's tells and guess what cards her sisters held. "So, Mutsumi-chan, do you fold?" The eldest asked, the other four already having bowed out of this bout. The current pot was a large pile of snacks they brought which was under Yotsuba's supervision.

"Onee-chan. You underestimate me. I know exactly what you have; it's a full house, right? And it's just threes and fours, right?" She leaned in, grinning as the eldest's face trembled. In truth, she saw her cards in the faint reflection of the window. The sixth sister chuckled, pulling her hand closer to her chest while staring down at the cards with a smile on her face. "I'll ca...no, I'll raise," She said tossing in some caramels from the pocket of her zipped up hoodie.

"...Fold." Ichika said, reluctantly throwing her hand down and reclining in her seat. "What did you have?"

Mutsumi absentmindedly reached over to get something to eat from her winnings. "Trash." She said, revealing her cards out to be an ace, a two, a four, a nine, and a seven. She laughed loudly as Ichika wallowed in her own foolishness. "Yotsuba, what happened to all of the...food..." Everyone's gaze turned to the pile of food, all of the wrappers had been opened up and a trail of crumbs on the floor lead their gaze toward the fifth sister. "...What are we going to bet now?"

"Whoever wins gets to boss the others around. Wouldn't that be fun, right Miku?" Ichika asked, looking up to find the third sister dozing off. Yotsuba shook Miku awake, whispering something into her ear as Mutsumi set up the next match.

* * *

"We'll see to it that your bigger bags get to the hotel, but please keep an eye on your valuables." The teachers said, all of the students sitting down in an organized crowd before them. As the class stood up, a certain sound caught Nino's attention, causing her to quickly turn around to see where it came from. "Something wrong?" Mutsumi asked, placing a hand on the second sister's shoulder.

"It might just be my imagination, but did you hear a camera go off?" Nino asked, knowing that Mutsumi had ways of finding out for sure.

"It's probably nothing. There's bound to be a bunch of people here to see the sights, maybe it was just a tourist getting a shot of the bullet train or something." Mutsumi said, dismissing the worry as the others soon joined them. "So, where to first?"

"Well, when it comes to big trips like these, it's all about shopping. A trendy store is way better than some musky old temple." Nino's cheeks turned slightly rosy as her mind wandered around her imagined version of Kyoto, picturing all of the boutiques that would sell her trinkets and clothes.

"You don't get it, do you? We're in Kyoto, so why not do something you can only find here?" Ichika interjected, glancing around the place to look for Fuutarou's group.

"Well, we have three days to do that, right? Why not get the big things out of the way now? Maybe visiting the shrines would bless the rest of our trip." Mutsumi added her own opinion into the mix. "I heard there was a god that was supposed to help with studies." She stared down at her phone, tapping on the screen and swiping around for something. "By the way, Fuutarou-san's group already left." She looked around, finding that her sisters all had the same look in their eyes.

* * *

"The hell is this place?" Maeda asked, finishing his prayer before his two groupmates.

"It's the shrine where the god of scholars resides. Maeda-kun, I can't bear to see your abysmal scores another time, so please pray hard." Takeda answered, his eyes still shut. The three of them stood by the shrine, the serenity of the scene broken as Maeda became infuriated at the light-haired boy's jab.

"Both of you shut up!" Fuutarou snapped at both of them. "And if we're done here, then we should go to our next stop." He sighed, ending his prayer and walking down to wait for Takeda. Maeda met him at the bottom of the short staircase, whispering something into Fuutarou's ear while putting his hands in his pocket.

* * *

"This is kinda underwhelming." Nino grumbled, the six Nakano sisters spying on the boys as they went to another shrine. "Let's go!" She stood up, walking at the head of the group while her sisters followed; Yotsuba staying near the back to assist Miku who was lagging behind them.

"Woah...I...I've seen some beautiful shit. But this is just breathtaking." Mutsumi stood around, awestruck by the torii that lined their path toward the next shrine. They were numerous, the sisters barely taking a second step beyond one before walking under the next.

"I've seen them in photos, but the real thing is an entirely different experience." Itsuki walked to the side, running her hand down one of the torii.

"Everyone! Show me a peace sign!" Nino pulled out her phone, turning around to snap a picture of her sisters. The five scrambled to strike a pose, the surprise leaving them unprepared.

"Photos of just us is quite rare nowadays." Ichika chuckled as the picture was taken. The five of them all held out two fingers, as per Nino's instructions, while striking vastly different poses. Mutsumi was split off, one hand examining the torii while the other did a peace sign. Yotsuba was front and center, extending her arm and grinning wide. Miku was more contained, hiding her paper bag behind her back. Ichika added a wink to hers as if to tease anyone that would happen across the image. And Itsuki posed, but her eyes were still fixated on the torii.

"True. It's even rarer if it's one with all six of us." Miku yawned, her walking slightly staggered due to her fatigue. "I don't think we've taken one since the last time we went here in elementary school."

* * *

All eyes slowly shifted to the sister that spent most of the past few years overseas. "Sorry! Okay! Let's take one now! All toge-"

"Wait, where's Uesugi-san? Did they go up already?" Yotsuba changed the subject, pointing up the path at nothing. "Let's go! We can't get left behind!" She smiled, looking back at all of her sisters to give them a bit of motivation to move. They picked up their pace, closing the distance between the two groups as they ran up the steps.

"How...much...longer?" Miku panted, struggling desperately as her foot slipped and she fell over.

"Gotcha! You okay, sis?" Mutsumi asked, helping Miku up as Yotsuba picked up the bag that she was carrying. "Just a bit farther, okay? We can take a break in a while."

"No...I can keep going! I have to keep going!" Miku said, catching her breath and taking steps with renewed vitality.

"When did she get so unshakable?" Nino muttered, only able to stare as the least physically adept sister stormed up the stairs at a speed that would rival Yotsuba's own. It had flown under her radar until now, but Miku had been pushing herself every day. Just that day, Miku had woken up early to go and use the bakery's kitchen to bake a fresh batch of bread for Fuutarou.

"It's nice to see that she's finally growing out of that awkward, shy phase." Ichika laughed, though she didn't pay attention to Miku's growth either. The sisters continued their trek up the mountain.

"Yeah, unlike a certain villainess. You have a plan up your sleeve, don't you?" Nino asked. Ichika didn't reply, walking forward with a slightly more stoic face. The six of them arrived at a fork in the path, as well as a small rest area where they soothed their aching feet.

* * *

"Hey, since it's almost lunchtime, why don't we rest here for a bit?" Itsuki excitedly pointed toward the stop. She was about to start rummaging in her bag for snacks when Miku blurted something out.

"Umm, about lunch..." She said, clutching the bag of bread tightly as everyone stared at her.

"Why don't we go and look for Uesugi-san's group first? Won't it get a bit lonely if it's just the six of us." She said, disguising her true intentions with a nice sentiment. "We're already split into two groups, so each one of us can take a path. That way we won't miss Uesugi-san." She added, looking proud at her sudden flash of brilliance.

"Hold on, deciding that for yourself is a bit..."

"I won the card game! My word is the law! I have the right to order anything!" Yotsuba shouted, getting the sisters to reluctantly climb up the rest of the path split up into groups. It didn't take long for Itsuki and Miku to get winded, only around halfway up the path. "Hurry up, Miku! We won't make it by lunchtime!"

"I can't go on!" Miku fell to her knees, her bravado from earlier fading as she started panting.

* * *

"Thanks to your stupid idea, we're in this predicament!" Nino groaned, complaining to her elder sister as the three of them happened across a washroom.

"Well, at least it quiet. It was getting loud in that rest area. Though, I do wonder if the other path is the one that people take more often. We haven't seen anyone else since we started walking up here." Mutsumi commented, looking at the screen on her phone as the three of them entered the washroom.

"Actually...I don't have to go. So I'll go on ahead." Ichika said, slowly walking out of sight as Mutsumi shut off the water of her faucet. Once she was a few meters away from the washroom, Ichika broke out into a sprint, running up the steps as fast as she could while taking things out of her bag. A blue sweater, a pair of Audio-Technica headphones, and a wig with long hair. She smirked, knowing that this route was the shorter one of the two paths that lead up to the summit. "It's too late to go back now." She thought to herself as another voice reached her ears.

"Onee-chan! Stop!" Mutsumi yelled, having run after her the moment Ichika decided to run ahead.

* * *

"Don't get in my way, Mutsumi-chan!" Ichika yelled, continuing to bolt up the path as fast as she could. "I can't let this chance slip by!"

"Please stop! Think about how Miku will feel! We're family! You can't do this! Stop before it's too late!" Mutsumi yelled, her voice accompanied by the repeated footfalls of her own body. After a few seconds of running, she managed to grab hold of Ichika's arm. "Please." She looked up at her sister, finding that her face held no semblance of hesitation, even after Mutsumi's pleading.

"I'm sorry, but I can't back down now." She said, pulling her arm free and continuing to dress like Miku.

"I'm sorry too, Onee-chan." Mutsumi reached out a second time, her hand grasping on to the ends of the wig and pulling it off of her sister's head. "I won't let you do this." She said firmly, using her other arm to pull Ichika aside and shove her off of the path into the plants nearby.

"Hey! Get back here- mmpphh!" Ichika tried to get up, but her foot was stuck under a tree root and needed wasn't easy to get out; not only that but Mutsumi took off her jacket and threw it onto her face. By the time she freed herself, the sixth sister was already out of sight. "Damn it..." She muttered as she got back on the path, brushing away the dirt on her clothes.

* * *

"I...even after everything I did. Someone else is going to take his attention away from me again." She thought as she slowly climbed up the rest of the way.

"Mutsumi...why are you disguised as me?" Miku's voice reached the eldest's ears as her eyes caught sight of the scene that was unfolding at the end of the path. "Mutsumi? There must be some kind of reason..."

"Mutsumi...is this what you were planning? You knew how hard Miku was working for this, and you wanted to take that away! I wanted to give everyone a fair chance, but you..." Yotsuba exploded, stomping over to the sixth sister's side. "'It'll be okay. I'm here. I won't let this happen again.' You said that to me when we were here last time, but now you're the one doing it." She added, her hands trembling as she clenched them tighter. "You traitor!" Her words stung, causing the sixth sister to take a few steps back and hide her face with the wig.

"I...Miku, I can explain..." Mutsumi lowered her head, shrinking down under the pressure of her two sisters.

"Then explain! I trusted you! How could you!"

"It's..."

"She wanted to stop you!" Yotsuba cut Mutsumi off, not having any of her sister's excuses. As she spoke, a familiar tuft of black hair, tufts that looked like a small rabbit, popped out from the steps behind Yotsuba.

"Yotsuba! Wait!"

"She wanted to stop you from having lunch with Uesugi-san!" She yelled as Fuutarou arrived at the shrine. All eyes turned to face him, all filled with a different emotion; Yotsuba's in shock, Miku's in embarrassment and sadness, Ichika's in fear, and, finally, Mutsumi's in acceptance and melancholy.


	72. Chapter 78 (ver 2)

"Uesugi-san...did you happen to hear that?" The five of them stood in silence, a myriad of thoughts running through each of their minds.

"Is something wrong? I heard yelling!" Itsuki came running up from behind Fuutarou, staring in disbelief at Mutsumi and her fashion sense. "Why are you..."

"I..." Miku muttered, covering her face, which was starting to tear up, as she ran down the path that Mutsumi and Ichika took, passing Nino on the way down. It was sudden, too sudden to give the others enough time to react. The second sister, after some initial confusion, finally got a look at the sixth sister.

"You..." Yotsuba grabbed hold of Mutsumi's shoulders, gripping them tightly as she glared down her sister. "You wanted to sabotage Miku! Look at what you did!"

"Mutsumi! You've gone too far this time!" Nino ran up to the two, taking Mutsumi from Yotsuba's grasp to scold her. "You've made Miku cry! You always do things like this! When will you be satisfied!? Just how low are you willing to go?"

"Wouldn't you have done something similar if you had a chance?" Mutsumi hid her face, pulling off the wig to reveal her own hair. Her tone wasn't guilty, it wasn't anything. She tried to hide her emotions, hide her thoughts, because, in truth, she was happy. She shifted her head slightly, her gaze moving over to gaze at Ichika. Itsuki walked over to the scene, unable to speak as her brain was still trying to come up with her reaction. "After all, all is fair in love and war. Fuutarou-san is important to you, right? Why not go all out?"

* * *

Nino grit her teeth, growling at her sister. "That may be true, but..." She forced Mutsumi to look back at her. "The bond between the six of us is just as important to me!" Tearing up from everything that was happening all at once, Nino bowed her head. "If you were chosen that day, then I...I would've congratulated you!"

Mutsumi didn't reply, instead, she shifted her gaze back at Ichika who was just looking on in stunned silence. Fuutarou looked over the whole situation, eyes fixated on the center of the chaos. "Why did you..."

"Shut it! You being here is only complicating things! Go after Miku!" Nino yelled. "Go!" Having no room for negotiation, Fuutarou hurried down the path. Yotsuba, having had her fill of Mutsumi, ran after him to assist in his search.

* * *

"Ichika, Nino, sleep in our room tonight. Let's give her some time to think over what she'd done." Itsuki finally found something she could say. Mutsumi's message from a few days ago rang out in her mind. It was all starting to fall into place, but one thing was still unclear. "Let's go. We'll talk to her once she feels sorry for what she'd done." She said, wanting to avoid any more escalation of the situation.

"Mutsumi-chan..." Ichika muttered, staring at her sister as they walked down the path that Itsuki came from, leaving the sixth behind at the top. People started arriving, bringing with them the noise of idle chatter and camera clicks.

"Onee-chan...I'm sorry..." She whispered as their classmates arrived at the summit. Mutsumi's facade broke the moment her sisters were out of the vicinity. Her knees wobbled, her eyes watered, and her breathing became interspersed in some sobbing. She managed to pull herself together, opening up an app that showed seven blips of different colors moving around on the street. She took a screenshot, texting it to her sisters.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Fuutarou muttered to himself, stretching his back while catching his breath.

"Uesugi-san! I just got this text. It looks like Miku's on her way to the hotel." Yotsuba ran up, shoving her phone into Fuutarou's face. It was a photo of the map of Kyoto, with the blue blip near the hotel their class was staying at. "We should head there too."

"To think it all ended up like this..." Fuutarou muttered, getting onto a bus with Yotsuba in tow. "So Miku wanted to have lunch with me? That was her plan, huh?"

"You speak like you were expecting something."

"I was. After all, she already confessed to me. It would've been strange if she didn't try anything." Fuutarou took a seat on the bus, leaning back in his seat. "So when she said that she'd support me...I already had my doubts. So that wasn't the real Miku." They sat in silence as the bus started moving.

* * *

"What a mess we're in..." He muttered as they hit a stop sign. "Everyone has things they want to do, and nothing will end well if today is just the start."

"I guess it was my fault too...if I didn't say those things..." Yotsuba moped, her ribbon drooping down. "Uesugi-san, isn't there a way to make everyone happy?" Yotsuba asked, looking out the window at the Kyoto streets. A clear sky on a sunny day, it would've been a nice day to take a stroll if things happened differently earlier.

"There is." Fuutarou lowered his head. "Don't compare oneself against others and be content with what you have. If everyone could do that, then your wish would come true. But, realistically speaking, people's happiness often comes at others' expense. Competing against each other, taking from each other, happiness attained from victory is very real. There's nothing you can do about it, there are limits." He took in a large breath. "Isn't it conceited to say that you want to attain everything? When you choose something, it means not choosing something else. The time will come when a decision will have to be made. All we can do is delay the inevitable." He said as they arrived at their stop, having to walk the rest of the way to the hotel. Fuutarou nearly collapsed a few times on the trip.

* * *

"Miku's in her room, Mutsumi's not here yet though." Itsuki said, joining her sisters at a table. Nino, Ichika, and Yotsuba were quietly mulling over today's events, eating some food to help get their thoughts in order.

"Listen, everyone. A stalker has been following us around, taking photos of us." Nino announced, setting down her chopsticks to emphasize her point. "I've been hearing a camera ever since we got here. And it's been on the news too."

"Even if it was a stalker, why would you be targetted?" Itsuki picked up a piece of food as the sound of a camera clicking caught Nino's attention. She turned around, somewhat smug and ready to point out that she was right; it was just her classmate Tsubaki taking pictures of her food for Instagram. "Putting that aside, I find it strange for Miku to act out like that. What about you, Ichika?"

The eldest sister was unusually quiet, her food was barely touched. "Huh...oh yeah. Maybe we should check on her." Lost in her thoughts, Ichika slowly got up.

"Hey, wait. Let's all go together." Nino said, hurriedly finishing her food; Itsuki, somehow, finished her food before her even after arriving late.

* * *

"Uesugi-kun, what's on your mind?" Takeda asked, their group watching the Nakano sisters as they left the hallway. Fuutarou was still eating his food, Maeda got to go to the washroom, and Takeda was fiddling with something in his pocket. "If you're worried about the Nakano sisters, Mutsumi-san told me to tell you this. We happened to run into her on our way to the shrine."

"What did she say?"

"Fuutarou-san. I'm sorry. Goodbye."

"That girl..." Fuutarou stood up, heading away from the table. "Excuse me, I have to go somewhere."

* * *

The sisters walked up to one of their rooms, the one with Miku inside. "Miku. Can you open the door?"

"No response," Itsuki said, looking down at her phone. "And she isn't answering her phone either." She added.

"I'm sorry I blurted that out. But there are still two days left on the trip! Please give me a chance to make this right!" Yotsuba yelled at the door, knocking gently.

"Hey...why don't we check on Mutsumi-chan..." Ichika suggested as the sound of a camera shutter reached their ears. "D-Did anyone else hear that?"

"I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe it's just our classmates again..." Itsuki said as another photo was taken. "There's no way a stalker would follow us all the way to the...hotel..." They all turned around, finding an arm reaching around the corner, holding a camera with the lens facing them. One final photo was taken as the four of them screamed. Ichika scrambled to get her keycard out, fumbling with the door before she managed to get it open.

* * *

"Phew...it's a good thing that our rooms were next to each other." Nino muttered, catching her breath as she relaxed against the wall. "Anyway, sorry to barge in like this, Mutsumi. I told you! There was a stalker out there!"

"Mutsumi?" Ichika looked around the room, only finding her sister's luggage neatly packed. They started to panic, getting up to look around the tiny room. "Where could she have gone? Did someone check the bathroom yet?"

The four of them slowly opened the door, switching on the lights to reveal the sixth sister sitting in the fetal position underneath a running shower. Upon closer inspection, they realized that she had fallen asleep like that. "A-At least she didn't do anything rash." Yotsuba sighed, walking out of the bathroom only to be greeted by a knock at the door.

"Mutsumi? Are you in here?" Fuutarou's voice was calming, knowing that he was unlikely to be the stalker that followed them.

"Fuu-kun? She's asleep, so can you come back another time?" Nino opened the door for him as her phone began to ring. "Miku, it's about time you picked up your phone." She said, answering the call.

* * *

"I heard screaming, is everything okay?" Miku asked from over the phone.

"We're fine now. How are you doing?" Nino replied, putting her on speaker for everyone to hear.

"I'm feeling better. I think I can go out tomorrow." Miku's message calmed everyone down. Deep in the back of everyone's mind, they worried if she'd be able to pick herself up from the events that transpired that day, so hearing her back on her feet was music to their ears. "How's Mutsumi?"

"She's asleep in the room. Anyway, why don't we all go to sleep for the day? Quite a lot has happened." Itsuki suggested, walking past Fuutarou to knock on her door. The sisters all followed suit, biding Fuutarou a good night and resting for the second day of the trip.

"Goodbye? What could she mean?" He muttered, shutting the door to Mutsumi's room and returning to his to bed down for the night. A certain sister tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. Her thoughts were still running wild, the memory of Mutsumi's actions flashing in her mind. Unable to bear it, she got up and picked up a keycard for the room next door.

* * *

"Mutsumi-chan...you didn't have to do that..." She said, seeing that one of the beds were occupied. "But...thank you. Onee-chan will make it up to you, I promise..." Ichika walked over, taking a seat on the side of the bed while running her hand over the covers. "Hm?" She raised an eyebrow, pulling aside the blanket to reveal that the lump on the bed was just a pillow with a red wig.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

**A/N: **No update tomorrow (March 2/3) since it's my birthday. I'll try to get something out anyway, but it's unlikely since I'll be going somewhere.


	73. Chapter 79 (ver 2)

"Mutsumi-chan!" Having scrambled to get into some proper attire, Ichika ran around the dim Kyoto streets in search of her sister. She tried everything she could: phone calls, asking the police, contacting everyone she knew in order to find any sign of Mutsumi. "Where is she?!" She moped, finding herself back at square one: the hotel. She was tired, returning to the room to see if her sister had returned; she had not, and Ichika noticed that her luggage was also missing from the room. "No! I have to keep looking! If I were Mutsumi-chan, where would I go?" She pondered, tapping her foot up and down as she glanced around the room for any hints.

After a minute of thinking, she pulled out her phone, using the internet to search for nearby stores that would capture her sister's fancy. With her list typed out on a memo, she called for a cab and started to tour the city on her own. Tech stores, hardware supplies, even some strange foreign food restaurants that she wasn't brave enough to eat at; none of them saw hide nor hair of Mutsumi. It was past midnight, nearing one o'clock of the second day, and it was looking more and more bleak with every passing second.

"What am I going to do?" She arrived back at the lobby, head in her hands as she felt tears start to form. "I hope she's safe..."

"Ichika-san?" A familiar voice called out to her, coming from the entrance of the hotel. Coming in from the outside, Maeda ran one of his hands through his hair while the other was stuffed into his pocket. "Did that punk say something wrong?" He asked, stopping the moment he noticed the eldest sister's damp face. "H-Hey. What happened..."

"Mutsumi-chan...she's missing. Even her bags are gone. I don't know what to do." Ichika said, breaking down from her grief, worry, and exhaustion.

* * *

"Stay here. I'll see what I can do." Maeda pulled out his phone, sending multiple texts to a certain set of people, calling a few. "Alright, they're coming." In a few minutes, a small gathering of familiar faces had gathered around them in the lobby.

"Maeda...you better have a good reason to wake me up so early in the morning!" A voice she was even more familiar with exited the elevator, walking up to the group while rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Ichika..." Fuutarou said, blinking himself awake.

"Maeda-kun filled us in. Mutsumi-chan went missing. We'll be going out to look for her." Matsui said, standing with the rest of her group as they went out to look. "We'll come back in an hour if we don't find her." She yelled, splitting off from her group to cover as much ground as possible."

"Uesugi, there's something I want you to see." Maeda, his tone serious as he walked up to Fuutarou, pulled out something from his pocket and showed it to Fuutarou.

"The train station...but they're not running anymore." Those words from Fuutarou reached Ichika's ears. Without a second thought, she sprinted out of the hotel and ran toward the station, arriving in half an hour.

* * *

"Mutsumi-chan..." Ichika ran up to Mutsumi. The sixth sister was lying on one of the benches, in a shallow sleep while shivering under the cold of the night. Wearing one of her multiple hoodies wasn't enough to stave away the cold, Ichika's slightest touch enough to disturb her. The eldest Nakano's legs gave out from all the running, her body falling beside the bench as her arms wrapped around Mutsumi's sleeping body. As her hand reached over to touch the youngest's stomach, the contact sent signals to Mutsumi's brain.

"Ahhh! Get off me! Kidnapper! Get away from me! I'll call the police!" Throwing Ichika's hands off of her in a panic, Mutsumi instantly shot up, raising her arms up in an aggressive stance. "I'm warning you! Stay away from me or your life will be..." Her adrenaline levels slowly began lowering themselves as the familiar sight of her sister calmed her down. "Onee-chan?"

"Let's go back to the hotel...please..." Ichika said, pushing herself up against the bench. "I'm sorry, Mutsumi-chan..."

"Onee-chan...I...I don't know how to feel anymore." Mutsumi let her arms down, leaning her head on Ichika's shoulder as a few tears started to stream down her face. "I'm happy that what happened to me didn't happen to you...but everyone...I..."

"Mutsumi-chan, it's okay." Ichika wrapped her arms around Mutsumi, pulling her close. "Let's...talk somewhere else."

"Okay...onee-chan." Bringing her arm up to wipe her tears on her sleeve, Mutsumi picked up her bags. "Thank you...for coming to get me." She said, her voice trembling as she struggled to hold back the rest of her tears. They returned to the hotel, meeting up with the others in the lobby to put them at ease. They were let into the elevator first, riding it up to return to Mutsumi's room, just the two of them.

* * *

"Mutsumi-chan, I'm sorry. If only I had listened to you..." Ichika said, sitting down on the edge of one bed while Mutsumi lied down on the bed in front of her. "But...why? You didn't have to do this... Why did you go so far for me?"

"Because we're family. And family won't let you go off the rails..." Mutsumi said, having pushed her emotions back due to her tiredness. "And...I promised Yotsuba that I wouldn't let it happen again."

"Let what happen again?" Ichika asked, her gaze transfixed on Mutsumi.

"Do you remember the last time we went here? Yotsuba got lost and came back with a friend. A blonde boy."

"Yeah..." Ichika lowered her head. "Was that really Fuutarou-kun? I had some suspicions ever since I saw him in that blonde wig but-"

"Yeah, it was. And the two of us saw it. She was devastated, you know..." Mutsumi's voice was cold, sorrowful and filled with regret. "I'll have to think of a way to talk to Miku tomorrow...but I'm scared."

"..." Ichika was speechless, still trying to process everything that came out of Mutsumi's mouth. They saw her steal Fuutarou away from Yotsuba that night six years ago, and she was about to do it again if Mutsumi didn't intervene. All the eldest could do was stare in disbelief at her youngest sister. "I'll help you. You can rely on Onee-chan." She said, finding some drive deep within her right before the two fell asleep. "Good night."

* * *

The next day arrived and, after a harsh scolding from their teachers for running off in the middle of the night, Mutsumi and Ichika left the hotel in search of the rest of the class. "Woah! I can see the station from here!" Yotsuba's voice was distinct, easily heard from their location as they approached the Kiyomizu-dera. Standing beside her were the others, though Miku seemed preoccupied and in search of someone.

"...Hi everyone." Mutsumi slowly walked up to them, falling under all four of their gazes; only Itsuki's eyes weren't openly hostile. "Umm..."

"Mutsumi. What do you have to say for yourself?" Yotsuba asked, her anger rising as Mutsumi lowered her head apologetically.

"Yotsuba, let's hear her out," Itsuki said, trying to prevent another argument from popping up. "She has to have some reason for doing what she did."

"So, why did you do it?" Miku asked, still clutching the paper bag full of her bread tightly as her eyes were silently telling Mutsumi to commit seppuku.

"I..." Mutsumi looked up at her sisters, their faces sending a shiver down her spine.

"It was my fault, if you have to be mad at someone, be mad at me!" Ichika interjected, standing between Mutsumi and others. "I...was going to do the same thing. I'm sorry, Miku." She bowed her head, joining the youngest in apologizing.

"I feel betrayed by both of you," Miku said, looking down at them. "But I can't keep letting things like these get to me. So let's just put all of this behind us." She smiled, walking away from the others as a certain boy came into view. "I may be a bit scared since everyone is giving their all and pulling no punches. But that means that I should give it my all too, right?" She glanced around at others, glaring at everyone with the same look. "You're all my rivals."

"Well, if you forgive them, then there's no point in me holding my grudge against them now..." Nino said reluctantly, returning Miku's gaze before staring daggers back at the two. Though she said that, her heart was still slightly bitter toward her two sisters. They were willing to throw away their family bond, all for Fuutarou. She would never go that far, that's what she thought to herself.

* * *

"This is..." The six of them were with the rest of the class as they continued walking around the city. "So awkward." Though the others say that they'd forgiven them, there was still a rift between Mutsumi and her sisters, only Ichika was in the same boat.

"We should find somewhere to eat lunch," Itsuki suggested, slowing down in order to talk to Mutsumi. "How are you feeling?"

"It doesn't feel like I've been forgiven yet," Mutsumi whispered into Itsuki's ear. "I...was expecting this."

"What was your plan after your...stunt yesterday," Ichika asked, joining in on the conversation while the other three walked a few feet ahead of them. "Why the train station?"

"I was going to move out of the apartment and live alone in the highrise for a while, at least until..." Mutsumi said, causing Yotsuba to stop walking. The sixth sister swallowed her fear, looking for the courage to reveal the rest of her scheme. "Until I finished the paperwork to transfer to a school overseas." She muttered under her breath, quiet to the point of it being inaudible. "N-Nevermind. You mentioned lunch?" The sixth sister quickly changed the topic, pointing to a spot where they could sit down. A few other students were already there, so they figured that it was okay for them to take a break now.

* * *

"So, let's eat." Miku sat down, slightly dejected but still ready to eat with her sisters. Mutsumi caught sight of this, taking note of her face and her line of sight; it was focused, but not on them. She quietly pulled out her phone, sliding it over to Miku's side with a certain app open.

"He's the black dot..." She mumbled. "Go...and I'm sorry, again." Mutsumi lowered her head as Miku took her phone and left their table. She garnered gazes from Nino and Yotsuba, though neither of them acted or spoke about it. They quietly ate, letting time pass by like the clouds that flew overhead. The day soon became overcast, Nino going out to find Miku as the others returned to the hotel to avoid the imminent downpour.

* * *

"Where is she?" Nino grumbled, walking around for five minutes before something pulled her toward the direction of Fuutarou's whereabouts.

"The handmade bread was a popular item in our little cafe. Pops and I used to love it." Fuutarou's voice echoed through the silence as Nino took care to not disrupt it with her footsteps. "Ah, sorry. I guess my little story isn't relevant now."

"That's not true. Keep going! I want to hear more about it!" Miku's voice followed after his, making the second sister twitch in slight annoyance. "We spend so much time together, but I've only recently realized that we, that I don't know a lot about you. I want to learn more about you Fuuta..." Miku stopped herself, glancing down at the phone Mutsumi handed her. "Nino, you can come out." She said, shocking Fuutarou.

"Ah, right...we show up on that too." Nino said, coming out with her hands up. "Hi Fuu-kun." She purred.

"Why are you here?" Miku asked, pocketing the phone as she and Fuutarou walked closer to Nino."

"I came to get you. It looks like it's going to rain soon, so the others went to the hotel already." She said, inviting the two to join her on the walk back. It only took a few steps for her to change her mind. "Fuu-kun. Can you go ahead? Miku and I have something to talk about."


	74. Chapter 80 (ver 2)

With their tutor walking ahead of them, Nino and Miku had some space to have a quiet conversation between themselves. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Miku asked, turning her body with a slightly annoyed look on her face; Nino had just interrupted her alone time with Fuutarou. Nino paused for a moment, her footsteps slowing slightly but not coming to a full stop.

"When did it all happen?" She asked, looking at her sister with as serious of a face she could make. "When did you get so confident?" She followed up, explaining the query better as the two of them trailed behind Fuutarou.

"When did I get so confident? If I were to say, it would have to be that one night..." Miku said, looking up at the grey sky as her lips curled into a frown. "Mutsumi, she really does a lot for us." She added, walking with some more skip in her step.

"For you, maybe. It's kind of annoying." The second sister grumbled, smirking slightly as they joined with the rest of the class that decided to make the most out of the day before the rain started to fall. "You were already a tough rival before, but now that you've stopped making excuses, I'm going to have to have work harder to make him mine."

"I still have a lot to make up for. I'm not as sociable as you, or as cute as Ichika..." Miku muttered. "But I'm not going to let that stop me. After all, we're sextuplets."

"What a pain..." Nino grumbled, smirking while muttering something under her breath. "Miku's grown up too..." Unheard to anyone but her, a small smile appeared on her face.

* * *

"Ah, look at the sky." Itsuki said, standing by the window of their hotel room as the light of the sun got covered by the clouds. "We were fortunate to catch it before it started pouring, wouldn't you say?" She turned around, facing the only other person in this room.

"Yeah. We would've been drenched." Ichika laughed half-heartedly, her mind still wandering around the events of the day prior. "Itsuki, what do you think of this situation?" She asked, taking one of the pillows and pulling it into an embrace.

"Mutsumi warned me before we even arrived in Kyoto, she warned me. I find it somewhat nostalgic, though I would not call them fond memories. You and Mutsumi were quite the pair when we were younger, always getting into mischief." Itsuki walked away from the window, sitting beside Ichika. "I do have to ask you why you decided to take it that far, however."

"I was desperate, Itsuki. I love him, but everyone was putting their plans into motion while all I could do was watch." The eldest tightened her grip on the pillow. "I didn't know what I could do to get his attention, but one thing led to another and I ended up there."

"Oh, dear," Itsuki muttered, placing a supportive hand on Ichika's back. "Ichika, I will not pick a stance on this situation with Uesugi-kun. But you have to find a way to make it up to them, both Miku and Mutsumi, and I will help you with that if you'd like."

"No, Itsuki. I'll do this on my own. I have to." Ichika said, standing up. "After all, I'm the onee-chan." She smiled, heading into the bathroom of this room. Meanwhile, inside the other room, another heated conversation was taking place.

* * *

"Mutsumi! What is wrong with you?" Yotsuba yelled, pressing her sister against the wall. "Running away to the train station! Planning to transfer schools by yourself! When are you going to stop?"

"You heard that...huh?" Mutsumi lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Mutsumi! You're acting crazy! First, you disguise yourself as Miku, then all of those things last night!" The fourth sister trembled with rage. "I thought you were going to stop with all of the ridiculous schemes after the incident during our vacation, but..."

"Yotsuba, I...what can I do to..."

"Don't leave." Speaking with her voice cracking, Yotsuba stared into Mutsumi's eyes. "You promised, right? You promised that you wouldn't let what happened six years ago happen again, right? So why? Was that really the only way to stop Ichika?" Her words filled with a myriad of emotions, she moved her grip over to Mutsumi's shoulders.

"I... don't know. But that's all I could think of." Mutsumi tried to lean forward, but Yotsuba's strength fixed her to the wall.

"Yotsuba, stop." The door swung open behind them, causing them to glance at the headphone-wearing sister standing in the doorway. Yotsuba calmed down slightly, loosening her grip on Mutsumi as Miku walked in.

* * *

"Miku. Do you want to talk to her too?" Yotsuba asked, taking a few steps toward the third sister.

"Yeah," Miku replied, taking a seat on one of the beds. "Mutsumi, thank you. For everything." Those words left the other two in shock, all instantly turning their attention to the usually quiet sister. "Of course, I'm still hurt from what happened, and I don't think I can forget it anytime soon. But, I also can't forget all the things you've done for us, for me. If you didn't give me a push that night, then I never would've been able to do this." She said, pulling out the paper bag, and a glistening loaf of bread from within it. "So, I want you to see for yourself what you've done." She offered up the food, leading to Mutsumi trepidatiously taking steps forward to accept it.

She took a slow bite, it was slightly stale since it had been some time but the flavor was amazing. Buttery, slightly salty from the flakes that were sprinkled on the top, slightly sweet, and it flaked as she moved her hand away from her mouth.

"So, do you like it?"

"Yeah...it tastes delicious," Mutsumi muttered. "I'm sorry, Miku. And you too, Yotsuba." While the third and sixth sister were having their heart to heart, the fourth sister was mulling over Miku's words. She looked back at Mutsumi, seeing a few tears in her eyes and a remorseful smile on her lips.

"Yeah. You've done a lot for me too." She smiled, pulling her sisters close for an embrace. "Thank you, too." She chuckled, standing up to join the others in the other room. "Alright, class rep Yotsuba is back. Let's make some plans for tomorrow."

* * *

The six sisters all gathered in one room, and though things have been smoothed over, for the most part, the air was still tense as everyone shot glances toward each other. "The rain's not going to stop soon." Mutsumi looked out the window, listening to the pitter-patter of the droplets as they collided with the glass. She reached her hand out to Miku, who silently returned her phone. "But tomorrow looks fine, what was our plan for tomorrow?" She said, looking at the weather forecast while waiting for an answer, but nobody replied.

A few moments of silence pass before Yotsuba coughed. "I-I think we can split up for tomorrow. Since we'll be going on tours depending on the course we choose. We have five options." She said, walking over to pull out a sheet of paper with a bunch of text printed on it. "So, what is everyone going to pick?"

"This all started because we were making plans to get alone with Fuutarou-kun," Ichika spoke up, commenting on the trip so far. "How about we just leave it up to chance? Have everyone point to where they want to go. That way there won't be any hard feelings when one of us gets on the same course as him." She suggested, looking around at all of the agreeing faces of her sisters. "Alright, on three. One...two...three!" One by one, they each shot out their arms, their index fingers aimed toward the course of their choice, with two sisters overlapping.

"Right, that was bound to happen; there are six of us after...all." Mutsumi forced out a smile, glancing at Nino and Miku's unusually smug faces. "Are you two hiding something from us?" She asked, following their arms to see that they had both chosen the same course. Alarm bells started ringing in everyone's ears as the two were called out.

"Hmm? Whatever could you mean?" Nino turned back, deflecting their suspicions with her tone of voice. "Miku and I, we're not like you or Ichika. We aren't sabotaging your plans, and this is all fair, right? We wouldn't betray anyone." She pressed her finger against Mutsumi's chest, her animosity for her still unquenched.

"Nino, you don't ha-" Miku tried to quiet the second sister, but Mutsumi raised her hand out to silence the third sister.

* * *

"Nino...If there was another way, don't you think I would've done this." She slowly moved her hand slowly, taking Nino's into her grasp gently. "I didn't want this trip to turn out like this, I promise. You guys mean a lot to me, so the thought of hurting any of you makes my stomach turn. I never wanted this, but I had no choice. Please, believe me..." A few droplets of water fell onto the back of Nino's hand, the sixth sister looking up at her with her most apologetic face. "Please..."

"..." At a loss for words, Nino looked on at the others, who stared back expectantly. Everyone was waiting for her reaction as Mutsumi put it all out, leaving her fate in the second sister's hands. "Alright fine. I'm sorry about what I said. Just stop with the guilt trip!" She groaned, pulling her hand free of Mutsumi as the sixth sister righted her posture.

"Thank you." She wiped away the rest of her tears as the air around her shifted. "So, what are you and Miku hiding?" Going back on the offensive at a drop of a hat, she started to think aloud. "That look on both of your faces. You two arrived at the hotel later than us, and Miku was with Fuutarou-san during lunch. It stands to reason that you also met up with him, no?"

Caught off guard by the sudden shift in tone, Nino could hide neither her surprise nor the information that her sister was looking for. "Y-Yeah, so?"

"So? You and Miku could hear his voice, at least until you arrived at the hotel rooms, or whenever you two split off from him. So, wild guess, you heard his choice of course tomorrow." She pointed her finger proudly at the second sister, smirking at her profound deduction. "And that's why you and Miku picked the same course!" She looked over at Miku, who had an easier time keeping her poker face.

* * *

"At least she's back to her usual self." Itsuki mumbled, sitting down on one of the beds as someone knocked on their door.

"Hey, everyone has to assemble in the main hall in thirty minutes," Fuutarou said from the other side of the door.

"Fuutarou-kun, perfect timing. Mutsumi-chan is saying that you picked course E." Ichika said, opening the door for him. The sisters all watched him as he searched his body for something.

"How did she know? There's got to be a mic somewhere here..." He said, patting himself down while confirming Mutsumi's suspicions. "Anyway. Thirty minutes."

"Ah, Fuutarou-san. There's..." Mutsumi called out before stopping herself. "Actually, nevermind." She smiled as he closed the door. With his job done, he left the sisters to their own business. With this discovery, the sisters altered their course choices as they bedded down for the night. The light of her phone illuminating her face, the sixth sister kept tapping away at the screen. "Fuutarou-san, if it's possible, can you pick course B, out of all the courses? Please. I'll explain..." She sent the message before typing out another paragraph for him to read.


	75. Chapter 81 (ver 2)

"Go ahead, I have to take this call," Mutsumi said to her sisters, pulling out her phone as they got ready to go to their course for the third day. After being outed, Miku and Nino had no choice but to let the others join them on the course that took them around the studio park; Ichika seemed particularly pleased with this outcome. She watched as they left their hotel room, going into the elevator and descending down to the lobby. "So, did they let you change?"

"Yeah. They did. You better make this worth it." Fuutarou's voice answered her question through her phone speakers. "I'll have to apologize to Takeda and Maeda now." He groaned, hanging up on the call as Mutsumi looked around her bag for something that would finish her wardrobe.

"I owe him one..." She muttered to herself, making a note on her phone in order to track her debts. "But the next thing to do. Oh, boy!" She sighed, dialing a number she seldomly called.

* * *

"Mutsumi-kun. I received your email. What is this absurdity? Would you care to explain yourself?" Maruo answered the call, his voice his usual cold and unfeeling tone. The sixth sister could imagine his lifeless stare piercing through her soul.

"Disregard that. I was..." She paused, thinking of an excuse to get out of this situation. "Fatigued. I wasn't of the right state of mind when I sent that."

"Mutsumi-kun. You make a lot of requests to me, yet you show me disrespect." Maruo threatened his daughter, using his authority to put pressure on her over the phone. "I will forgive you, this time. But know that your next request will fall on deaf ears." His statement was non-negotiable, and he hung up once he finished speaking. Mutsumi sighed, putting on a hat to guard herself against the sunlight for the day.

"Tsk...I guess I pissed him off." Mutsumi clicked her tongue, grinding her teeth against themselves as her brows furrowed. She moved out of the room, her mind still harboring some resentment toward the doctor; he didn't even give her the chance to have a proper conversation.

* * *

"Ugh, what's taking her so long?" Nino groaned, watching people board the bus that would take them to their destination. The redheads opted to board last in order to wait for Mutsumi, or at least that was their plan. Tsubaki's group of friends was causing a small jam since they were busy taking pictures in the doorway of the vehicle.

"Hey, move it! You're holding all of us up!" Maeda yelled at the girls, getting all of their attention.

"Back off, Maeda-kun. We're just trying to have fun." Matsui stomped up to him before Takeda placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her and Maeda separate.

"Hey, let's just get on board, yeah?" He said charismatically, diffusing the situation with his smile. "After all, we're almost all here. Let's all take our seats so we can get going." He gently ushered everyone on, calming the dispute before it made an even worse jam. "Aren't you going on board?" He extended a hand, helping each of the sextuplets get on. "Looks like that's everyone." He smiled, sitting down in his own chair as the bus started to move.

"Everyone's here? What about Mutsumi?" Miku looked around the bus for any sign of her sister. "And Fuutarou's not here either..." She pointed to Takeda's seat, Maeda to his right while the one to his left was unoccupied.

"Mutsumi! She tricked us agai-" Yotsuba grumbled as the sound of a camera shutter caught the sisters' attention.

* * *

"Woah, this place is so cool! Hey, Matsui-san, strike a pose!" The tour was going without a hitch, for the most part. The students were all relatively quiet as they walked around a studio set that looked like an old Japanese village, complete with people dressed like daimyo, ninja, and the like. Aside from that, there were other things of note that the sisters wanted to see, especially Miku.

"Looks like we're free to walk around at our leisure now."

"But where the heck do we go? And why'd Uesugi ditch us?" The rest of his group was having a conversation, overheard by the sextuplets as they walked around the place. "Ah, it doesn't matter. Let's just get back to business." Maeda groaned, walking away with Takeda to peruse the studio.

"So Uesugi-kun really isn't here," Itsuki muttered, looking around while taking in the scenery. "And I'd rather not go over there just to be with him; all of us vanishing would draw a lot of attention. We might as well enjoy what we have now." She suggested, much to the annoyance of the second sister. She was about to ask for suggestions for their first activity when Ichika pointed toward a building that allowed people to borrow costumes.

* * *

"That looks good on you, Miku!" Yotsuba exclaimed, pulling off a ninja mask while adjusting the sandals that came with the costume. Miku walked out while wearing a kimono with a floral pattern, accompanied by a floral hair ornament.

"If people see us together, won't they call us weird?" Miku asked, looking at the rest of the girls. Nino was dressed as a geisha, complete with all of the makeup; Ichika was in armor akin to that of the samurai Sengoku period; Itsuki was dressed like a traveling merchant, adorned with gold and trinkets and carrying a prop that looked like a bag full of maps and rations. They shrugged, sending away the third sister's worries with smiles as they headed to the next place; the sound of another camera's shutter reached their ears again.

"...Are we really going in there?" Itsuki asked, reaching over to grip Yotsuba's hand tightly. "The scariest haunted house ever..." She whimpered as Nino and Ichika nudged her inside. They spent two minutes walking inside, the fifth sister shrieking in horror at everything that popped out at their group. After some time, they emerged a bit worse for wear, catching their breath while they calmed the fifth sister down. She looked up as another photo was taken.

"Hey, can you take my picture?" Miku handed her phone over to Ichika before she ran after someone else in a costume.

"Am I not enough?" Ichika commented, looking down at her samurai costume since the person Miku ran after was in the same getup. Nevertheless, she called her sisters over, all of them taking turns with the samurai cosplayer before they walked around again.

"Wanna have a contest?" Yotsuba grinned, ushering everyone toward a game stall of some sort. It was an archery game, though the size of the bow made it a bit tricky to handle. Try as they might, only one of them could land one on target; it was Yotsuba. They left that game corner to view a small animatronic attraction in a small pond.

"Look! It's Nessie!" Nino screamed as she took a few steps back to avoid getting wet.

"Isn't that from Scotland? Why would the loch Ness monster be here?" Miku chimed in, taking a photo on her phone before they walked off to rest their feet. They sat on a long bench with a paper umbrella giving them some shade. "I wonder if Fuutarou is having fu-" Miku smiled as another photo was taken. "How many does that make, Mutsumi? Don't you think you have enough?" She chuckled, looking over at her sister as the youngest of them held her phone out.

* * *

"This would be the...fifteenth." The sixth sister brushed her hair with her hand, whipping it around her own ninja costume; Yotsuba's was meant for women while Mutsumi's was for men. "And, no, let's get some more!" She smiled, standing up to get a better angle for her next picture, a group shot with all six of them. "Say cheese!" Laughing so hard that she closed her eyes, she pressed the button on her phone as they all struck poses behind her. "Aw man, I blinked!" She looked at the photo. Ichika gave a small smile, but her body was slightly slouched over; Nino was in the middle of removing the geisha makeup and her pose wasn't flattering; Miku shifted the umbrella over, merging it into a nice pose that matched her costume; Yotsuba did a pose she saw from an anime about ninjas; Itsuki was shocked at the sudden request, the surprise making her ahoge shoot up.

"Hey, Mutsumi-chan, Miku, can we go to the restroom?" Ichika stood up, walking away while beckoning to her younger sisters with her hand. The two looked curiously at her, and then at each other, before reluctantly following after her. The three of them turned the corner, the latter two getting surprised as Ichika turned on her heel and bowed down. "I really am sorry! Everything that went wrong on this trip is all my fault! If only I hadn't donshh..." She felt a pair of hands squish her cheeks together.

"You know, even though I'm still not happy that it turned out like this..." Mutsumi stared off, her gaze shifting between the two girls with her. "If our roles were reversed, if situations were different and I was in your shoes, I...probably would've done the same." She said. "I think all of us would, what do you say, Miku?"

"Maybe. Now that Fuutarou's not here, I feel this kind of...pain in my chest. Is this what you felt, Ichika?" Miku said, walking up to Ichika to pull her into a hug. "I can kind of understand now. How about you, Nino?" She added, glancing over her shoulder at the other three girls who were peeking around the corner.

* * *

"This is...everything has been pointless. We're not enemies..." Ichika muttered, her eyes getting slighter moist as the emotions kept flooding back to her. "I mean...it's the first time we can all chat about something we all like." They all huddled up, and whatever feelings they harbored for each other were calmed by the act. Then a shutter echoed through the air.

"Mutsumi, enough with the pictures!" Nino groaned, but Mutsumi fidgeted in response.

"That one...wasn't me..." She said, shooting her head up to glance around. People were walking by, and many of them were holding up their phones for their own pictures, but there was one that looked out of place. It was a hand with the sleeve of one of the ninja costumes they had in the costume rentals. "Over there!" She broke away from the huddle, running off toward the direction of the stalker shinobi. Yotsuba ran after her, easily catching up to Mutsumi as the pair of ninjas tracked down their target. They heard his camera go off one more time, snapping a photo of the chase before he turned the corner.

The two girls rounded it too, bumping into someone they knew very well. "Mutsumi-san, Yotsuba-san, what seems to be the trouble?" Takeda asked, dressed in a bald cap and wig that made him look like an old lord.

"Takeda-san! Did you see a ninja run through here?" Yotsuba asked, looking around but finding no trace of the sneaky photographer.

"A ninja? Aside from you two, I haven't come across one for the last five minutes." Takeda said, walking away. "But please take care of yourselves. I've heard that there are some people taking some unsavory pictures around. Ta-ta." He scurried off, heading toward the costume rental to change out. He seemed to be under some stress, rushing off slightly faster than his normal walking pace.

"Yuusuke-san..." Mutsumi muttered to herself as the others caught up to her and Yotsuba. "Maybe we should return these, It's getting kinda hot in this thing." She tugged at the collar of her costume, the black fabric making it even hotter than her usual clothes. They went to change back into their uniforms; Mutsumi found no sign of Takeda in the building. Setting aside the whole stalker scenario, the six of them continued to enjoy course E until it was time for them to get back on the bus.

* * *

"Hey, Mutsumi. Uhm, about yesterday. Maybe I was a bit too hard on you. Sorry." Nino said as they took their seats. Mutsumi looked over at her, adjusting her fedora so that it covered her eyes.

"Don't sweat it, Nino. I deserved it." Mutsumi muttered, placing her hands in her pockets as she readied herself to nap on the return trip to the station. The trip was long, the bus filled with idle chatter from all of the students on board.

"First, you gave Miku some more confidence. Then, after our trip to grandpa's inn, Yotsuba started to get a lot closer to Fuu-kun. And now, this thing for Ichika. When am I going to get your help?" Nino joked, smirking at Mutsumi, who just looked back with a serious smile.

"You don't need my help. If anything, you need to hold back a bit." Mutsumi shut her eyes, leaning back in her seat to get comfortable. "If there was one person I'd be scared of beating me, you know, if everyone was the same as they were when I first got back, that person would be you." She tilted her body slightly, resting her head on Nino's shoulder as the others took their sleeping spots on the bus. Eventually, slumber took hold of all of the Nakano sisters. Meanwhile, on the bus returning from course B...

"Uesugi-kun. Class rep Uesugi-kun. Wake up, we're almost there."

"Huh? It's over already?" Fuutarou sighed, pocketing the few souvenirs he got in his lonesome from the gardens. "I hope she cleared things up." He thought as he got his things ready to return home.

* * *

"What's this?" Mutsumi asked, leaning against the wooden barrier that stopped people from falling into the lake. She stared down at what was in her hand, a small book filled with photos.

"I'm too poor to buy six presents. So, I made that with Takeda and Maeda's help. It was a record of the memories you guys made on the trip." Fuutarou scratched the back of his head, looking at the pictures as Mutsumi flipped through the pages.

"So you three were the peeping toms." She sighed, flipping through more pages. "Hey, Fuutarou-san, thank you. You...didn't get mad at me...and you helped my sisters get over what I did. Thank you for trusting in...why is there a picture of me sleeping in Kyoto station!?" Going from somber to furious at a drop of a hat, she gripped the album tightly, holding it as if she was about to chuck it at his head.

"That was Maeda! And if he didn't take that, Ichika never would've found you." He scrambled to cover his face. He heard a sigh from the girl as she dragged him away from the lake and into the street.

"Thanks...I guess..." She turned her head away, walking over to a small vending machine to get herself and Fuutarou a drink. "And here...for all the trouble we caused." She handed him a can of coffee.

"Thanks." He said, taking the can and watching Mutsumi tuck the album under her arm. "I'll see you soon." He waved as the two parted ways for the day.

"'Til next time, Fuutarou san." She smiled, looking down at the album before she took a sip of her drink. "I love you." She said nonchalantly, grinning as he turned a bright shade of red.

* * *

"I'm home! Fuutarou-san got us a late birthday gift."

"Mutsumi. There's something you should know."


	76. Chapter 81-5 (ver 2) volume extras 10

"Mutsumi! Open the door! You've gotta see this!" Yotsuba banged against one of the doors in the apartment. That room was a storage closet where they used to store their cleaning supplies like brooms and bleach bottles. Was.

"What is it?" Mutsumi opened the door, a box of wires clattering out into the hall, thankfully, it was sealed shut. All of the cleaning materials were stuffed into a corner of the room, leaving the shelves up to Mutsumi's discretion. Lining the walls were boxes of her gadgets, papers of schematics that she'd yet to build, and her multiple textbooks for reference. In the middle of the room was a small desk with a stool, where Mutsumi was working on her latest project: a better alarm clock for Ichika.

"Look at this filter!" Yotsuba tugged at her arm, pulling the sixth sister toward the kotatsu in their livingroom where the others were fiddling with one of their phones. "It swaps our faces."

Mutsumi just stared back at her sister, a blank expression on her face. "I'm going back." She said, pulling her arm free. She entered her closet, making sure to lock the door until her sisters were done with the filter. It didn't take long before she got a text from one of them. It was a photo, Miku and Itsuki were playing with the filter. It felt off, somehow, even though they all shared the same face, there was something off with the photo that Mutsumi couldn't put her finger on.


	77. Chapter 82 (ver 2)

"Are you sure about this?"

"It's something that has to be said."

* * *

A pair of people were seen walking together in the park on a particularly windy day. The sun shone down on them, reflecting off of the lake's surface. "Why here?" One asked the other, watching as her ribbon swayed in the breeze.

"There's something I want to tell you..." Yotsuba said, taking her companion by the arm and dragging them to a boat so that they could have a bit of solitude. "It was six years ago, we were really indistinguishable back then."

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon for the Nakano sisters. Walking around aimlessly, just enjoying the sunny day as they pranced about the city. "Our sensei once told me that that idiom... two gourds... it came from how a gourd looks the same if you cut it in half." One said, brushing her hair to the side as the sunlight got in her eyes.

"What's a gourd?" Another one asked, brushing her dress clean as their group moved through the streets. The people they passed all stared in awe as six young girls, all with the same face and figure, passed by them like a procession of redheaded fairies.

"I dunno..."

"I think it might be food."

"Now that you mention it, I'm kind of hungry."

"How about we buy some snacks after we're done with..."

"Hey! You sextuplets! You came at a good time." A man called out to their troupe, dressed in a soccer jersey and waving his hand out to greet them.

* * *

"Oh, it's the coach." One of the girls said as they all approached him.

"The useless coach." Another added, her blunt comment not going unnoticed.

"Hey, that's some greeting! Even us adults get hurt too, Nino." The coach said, wiping away a few tears that had collected under his eyes.

"Bzzt. Wrong. I'm Miku." The sister that slung the insult said, the sister beside her identifying herself as the true Nino.

"Uwaahh! To this day, I still can't get it right!" The coach screamed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, it happens to everyone." Another unidentified sister said. "It's like a compliment to us whenever someone says we're so alike."

"We're grateful to be identical sextuplets."

"Should we have used that gourd saying there?"

"Nah, I think that was gourd enough."

* * *

With that joke, they started to walk away. "Yotsuba, don't forget to bring the wallet."

"Okay!"

"H-Hold on for a sec. I need a favor from you." The coach scrambled to get their attention as the six of them began walking.

"Oh, again?"

"Yeah. We're about to have a practice match, please join us as ringers." He clapped his hands together, begging the girls to comply with his request. They reluctantly agreed, getting some spare jerseys and getting ready to play. With preparations in place, all that was left to do was start the match. "Go!"

* * *

The blow of the whistle sent everyone into action. Ichika rushed up to the person with the ball, nabbing the ball and running it away from the opposing team. "Nino!" She yelled as she passed, the ball flying in front of Miku before landing right in front of Nino.

"Yotsuba!" Nino yelled, kicking the ball forward toward the sister who was already running circles around everyone else.

"They sure are having fun..." Another sister, one that wasn't playing, said to the coach, standing on the sidelines as everyone else ran around.

"Mutsumi, is it still painful?" Coach asked, looking down at the girl as the ball was walked out of a goal and put into play for a second time.

"Not painful. But I just... can't do things like that." She frowned, staring at her sisters as they tricked and toyed with their opponents for the remainder of the match. "I'd collapse." She said, covering her ears as the coach blew his whistle to signal the end of the game.

* * *

"Hahaha! We won again! Thanks to you again, girls." He chortled, smiling wide as he thanked the team. "It's like you can all communicate telepathically, the way you move in sync and work together is astounding. Confusing your opponents is just an added bonus!"

"There he goes again," Ichika muttered, shaking his head as Yotsuba walked around the area. "How many times does that make? We keep telling you, we're not good at sports."

"That's not true. You guys have gotten pretty good at this, especially Yotsuba." The coach turned his head, finding a shocked Yotsuba looking back at him.

"Huh, me? I'm not so sure..."

"We're sextuplets, so that can't be true," Nino said.

"Stop spouting nonsense, you useless coach," Miku added, hurling another snide remark at him.

"I'm not. My eyes never deceive me. You should use Yotsuba as an example and practice hard." The coach walked away to talk with the rest of his team as the sisters continued to rest up.

* * *

"Let's get back on track...we still need to go shopping for mom." Mutsumi clapped her hands, kicking the dirt in a fit of envy toward Yotsuba. "Yotsuba, do you have the wallet?"

"Ah, you were out shopping?" The coach overheard the conversation between them.

"Yeah! We were out shopping for gifts for mom since she got over her illness." Mutsumi smiled, her mood brightening up. "And that means that I'll be next. That doctor guy has been talking to me a lot, so I think I'll be okay soon too!"

"Well then, let's go!" Ichika took the initiative, walking away before a yelp emerged from Yotsuba's lips.

"Where did I put the wallet?" Yotsuba said, her voice filled with worry and guilt. The sun moved across the sky as the sextuplets searched in the grass for their money. They had saved up for this day; for it to go to waste would have been devastating. "This is all my fault! What do I do?" The fourth sister muttered to herself as she ran off to search another patch of grass. "Hmm..." She hummed, noticing something in the corner of her vision before they all called it quits.

"No good, it's nowhere here," Itsuki said, dropping her head.

"I'm sorry everyone. Because of me..."

"It's not your fault, Yotsuba. I'm sure it would've gotten lost anyway, no matter who had it."

"Because we're sextuplets. Any of our screw-ups will be divided into six."

"About that...It's not much of a replacement, but I found this while I was looking." Yotsuba sheepishly pulled out a flower she picked. The others stared at her, unable to speak. "I guess that'd be too easy." She was about to stow it away when five more of the same flower graced her eyes.

"We all found the same flower too. I guess we really are sextuplets." Mutsumi said, laughing as she put the flower into a pocket. "...oh. I found the wallet." She said, somewhat dumbfounded that it was right under their nose and nobody noticed. "Right, you gave it to me since I wasn't going to play." They all shared a laugh as they went off to buy a bouquet of flowers for their mother, adding the ones they picked to the collection when they got home.

* * *

"I'm home." Rena called out, shutting the door behind her as she searched for the light switch with her fingers. "Are they not here?" She asked herself as the small sense of worry started to grow. Her fingers happened on the switch, illuminating the room to reveal her six daughters waiting for her with countless flowers in their hands.

"Congratulations mom! We're glad you got better." They presented their gifts to her, finding her face as stoic as usual. "Looky, we got these for you. Thanks for working hard again. Thank you for everything you do...huh, she froze." They all murmured as Rena stared at them without so much as a fidget or a flinch from the surprise.

Without warning, the six of them were scooped up into her arms, pulled into an embrace in an instant as Rena squeezed them all. "Seeing you six live healthily, to me, is the greatest happiness I could ask for." She pulled them all closer, holding onto them as if her life depended on it.

* * *

"Itsuki! Mutsumi! Hurry up, the train is arriving." Miku called out, turning around to find the two youngest sextuplets clinging to their mother; Itsuki was sad, not wanting to let go, while Mutsumi seemed elated, barraging Rena with question after question.

"Come on! Just a bit longer! I want to know how they cured her!" Mutsumi whined as she and Itsuki were dragged away by the others.

"You can ask that when we come back, we have to go..." Ichika said, her eyes turning to the side and catching a glimpse of a black-haired doctor that walked towards Rena. "Isn't that the doctor?" At those words, Mutsumi struggled fiercer than before breaking away from Ichika's grip and running to Rena's side.

"Mom! Mom! What's his name? Did it hurt? How long did it take? Am I going to get cured too?" She continued with her questions until she was eventually wrangled away for a second time. The six of them boarded the train, playing cards to pass the time as they waited to reach their destination.

* * *

"That doctor guy. Do you think mom likes her?"

"Maybe he's her boyfriend?"

"Dad, huh? I wonder what kind of person he is." The six of them skipped out of the train, the doctor still on their mind even as they arrived in Kyoto. "I bet he's super cool!" Mutsumi ran ahead, walking backward and twirling due to her elation. She shut her eyes for one twirl, bumping into someone and falling down with a throbbing pain in her forehead. "I'm sorry!" She apologized, bowing her head to the dark-haired girl she collided with.

"Don't worry about it. It was my bad for not paying attention. Sorry." The girl replied, rubbing her head as she got back to her feet and rejoined with one of her friends, a boy with spikey hair and glasses.

"Huh, wait! What's your name?" Mutsumi scrambled to get out the words, but she said them with a smile.

"My name's Takebayashi. Yours?" The girl replied, turning around with a smile.

"Mutsumi. It's nice to meet you. I hope we can meet again!" She waved the pair off, turning to look at her sisters. "Look, I already made a friend in Kyoto! Wait...where's Yotsuba?" She asked, pointing to the empty spot between Miku and Itsuki.

* * *

"Hmm...not here either." Yotsuba muttered to herself, looking around desperately. "I've really done it this time..." She said, continuing to walk aimlessly in hopes to find her sisters by sheer luck. She was scared, they had to be together, that's what Rena always told them... But is that really true? "Ah! No! That's a bad way of thinking!" Yotsuba squished her cheeks, purging those thoughts from her mind. "I wish I had the courage to travel alone, like that boy..."

She looked down, finding a young boy with blonde hair sitting alone on a set of steps below her. Soon enough, somebody came to his side, then more people arrived, though none of them were any of his friends. An old lady in some strange clothes, and a pair of policemen, they all surrounded him and questioned him.

"He's innocent." Yotsuba moved without thinking, walking down the stairs to come to that boy's aid. "I saw everything."

"Who the heck are you?"

* * *

**A/N: **Another delay, because I need to re-read this to look for some details I forgot. I want to get it right, so I'll be reading everything over again.


	78. Chapter 83 (ver 2)

Staring out from over the railing at the Kiyomizu-dera, Yotsuba stretched out her arm, pointing at the station where she just was. Pointing it out to her new friend, who held up his camera in response. It took a while before he clicked the button, steadying his hands as his focus was redirected toward the girl. She posed, extending two of her fingers in a peace sign. He lowered the camera, much to Yotsuba's disappointment. "Ehh, you're not going to take it?" She asked, walking up to play with him as he stormed off.

"Don't follow me anymore!" He huffed, stomping on the wooden planks as she reached out for his hands.

"Hey, look! They sell charms here! Let's go buy some!" She grabbed his sleeve, tugging on his clothes as she dragged him to the shop without his consent.

"Hey, let go! Go away!" He struggled, yet the moment she did release her grip, in order to buy her charms, he still watched from afar instead of running away. "Six? Why six?"

* * *

The time flew by as the two walked around Kyoto together, the boy eventually softening up enough to tell his name to his new companion. "Ah, it's already this late!" Yotsuba exclaimed as the walked through the tree-lined path toward a shrine.

"It's already the middle of the night... it's because you kept dragging me everywhere!" He groaned, crossing his arms as they explored the shrine. There were a few other people there, paying their respects in silence, yet they paid the two children no mind.

"But you were so gung-ho about it, Fuutarou-kun!" Yotsuba chuckled, walking beside him as the cold night air tickled their hands.

"Whatever. Arguing about it would be pointless. You don't have a cell-phone, right?" He asked, crossing his arms as he stared up at the stary sky.

"Yeah... The teachers might be looking everywhere for us." Yotsuba sighed, being brought back to the reality that she and Fuutarou were lost and alone in a city that they weren't familiar with. Fuutarou was surprisingly calm about the whole situation, suggesting the get a bus to go somewhere safer. "Okay!" Yotsuba said, pulling out her wallet before peering inside. Her expression instantly soured, growing embarrassed as she forced herself to blurt out the words. "I... might have spent all of my money on those charms earlier." She said, scratching the back of her head.

* * *

"You are an idiot! It's because you bought six of the same thing, like a dumbass!" He yelled at her, about to go off on a rant before her nonchalant chuckled calmed him down. "Just so you know, I only have this 200 yen coin here, and I'm not lending it to you." He said, holding up the coin and expecting her to ask for it.

"Okay. I understand." Yotsuba smiled as she danced around the place, watching him walk over to the shrine. "Then be careful on your way..." She said, looking over at the precise moment of him offering up the remainder of his money up to the gods. It was silent for a moment as the situation flew over his head.

"Ah, it's gone," Fuutarou said, his hand still hovering over the slit where the coin slipped through. Yotsuba just stared as he leaned back and sat on the ground. "Since my family's poor, we've always just used five yen coins. Pretty cheap, right?" He said, his smile fading as the cogs of his brain started turning again. "Wait... I could've used that money to make a phone call... well, I'm sure someone will find us eventually." He brushed off the stress, reclining back against the wood of the shrine.

"Fuutarou-kun, you don't find it tough being poor?" Yotsuba asked, looking down at him woefully. When questioned as to why she asked that, Yotsuba took a deep breath, remembering her family momentarily. "My family is the same way. My mom always works hard all by herself to support us. Being poor doesn't bother me, but seeing my mom push herself like that..."

"My family's about the same. Well, it'd probably be nice if we were rich, but there's nothing I can do about it." Fuutarou said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, but... sometimes I think that if I weren't around, then mom would have an easier time," Yotsuba said, pulling out the charms as her words startled her new friend. "So that's why, from now on, I'll be working hard. I'll study hard, get really smart, and find a job that makes a lot of money to make mom's life easier. That way, I'm sure I'll find my reason to be born." She stared at the six charms she bought, making a silent vow to her family and praying to the gods.

* * *

"Wow, you're so mature. I had given up because I'm just a kid. Things like my environment and my standing, everything can change if I just change myself. That's what you meant, right!?" Fuutarou rose to his feet, running over to talk to Yotsuba face to face.

"Yeah... this is kind of embarrassing..." Yotsuba stepped back slightly.

"I have a little sister. She just started elementary school. If I study really hard and get crazy smart, I might be able to let her live without any hardships! I could become someone necessary!" He looked into Yotsuba's eyes, seeing a new sparkle in them that reflected on his own.

"Let's work hard together! I'll do it for my mom, and you do it for your sister. Let's study as if our lives depend on it!" The two just looked at each other, reaffirming their goals as they shared prayers at the shrine. As they turned away, intending to walk for a bit, a bright light blinded both of them as an adult arrived.

"Yotsuba-kun, what are you doing here?"

* * *

Yotsuba and Fuutarou were taken into Maruo's custody, being brought to the rest of her sisters as the adults sorted out the whole mess those two caused everyone. "Eh? That doctor came all the way here to get you?" Mutsumi asked Yotsuba as the two walked down the halls.

"Looks like the school contacted mom, and mom called him." Yotsuba looked back at her sister, seeing her stumble and nearly trip over her own feet.

"I see, I'm glad. It was thanks to that, that you and that boy, Fuutarou-san, right? It was thanks to that, that you were found. I was really worried." Mutsumi smiled, catching her breath and steadying herself as they continued their walk. "He's still here, right?"

"Yep!" Yotsuba smiled wide, clapping her hands as she eagerly jumped around. "I'm going to see him one more time before the teachers come, want to come with me?"

"Sure. I already made a new friend earlier, the more the merrier, right?" Mutsumi peeked around the corner. "Yotsuba..."

"What?" Yotsuba asked as Mutsumi raised her arm and pointed at something illuminated by the moonlight. Her body stopped moving, her arms and legs trembling as the sight of her sister stealing her friend away registered in her brain. "That's..." She said, backing away as tears started to form in her eyes. She felt Mutsumi's arms wrap around her.

"It'll be okay. I'm here. I won't let this happen again." Mutsumi hugged her sister, moving the two away from Ichika. "That traitor..." She muttered under her breath as Yotsuba regained her composure. The teachers came to retrieve Fuutarou soon, not allowing Yotsuba the chance for another meeting with him. They returned to their class the next day, having a normal school trip for the remaining time.

* * *

"What? Lunch? We'll be... right there. Thank's grandpa." Mutsumi said, coughing and rubbing her throat as she started to towel off. A few days after their visit to Kyoto, they decided to rest at their grandfather's inn.

"Hey, do you think mom was actually cured?"

"She's been feeling unwell ever since we got back from Kyoto, and Mutsumi's not doing so great either."

"Hey, are you done yet? Can I borrow the hairdryer?" Nino asked, approaching the fourth sister as she tied something into her hair.

* * *

"Yotsuba, that ribbon suits you." Rena said, watching her daughter's ribbon blowing in the wind.

"Thanks, now I won't be mistaken for anyone else." Yotsuba smiled, her expression was slightly twisted.

"I'm not sure about that. Putting something like that on you doesn't really make much of a difference."

"It's not just that. I'm studying harder than everyone, I even got first place last time!" Her voice somewhat desperate for recognition, Yotsuba's eyes lost their luster as she looked up at her mother. "I can win. I'm not where they are anymore. I'm not identical to them anymore." She said, only garnering a disgruntled look from her mother.

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Look at us!" Itsuki and Mutsumi ran up to them, both having something in their hair.

"Grandpa gave me these! Don't they look cute?" Mutsumi said, looking up in an attempt to look at her new hair clips. "I don't know where Itsuki got hers though."

"I got them before we left. On the beach." Itsuki said, but her comment went unnoticed.

"Yotsuba, your efforts certainly are splendid, and you're not wrong at all. However, even if you weren't number one, each and every one of you is special. My wish as a parent is for you all to stay together." She pulled Itsuki and Mutsumi into an embrace, turning to look over at Yotsuba. "What's important isn't where you are, but that the six of you are together." Those were her last words that stuck in Yotsuba's mind. Only a few days after that, she was admitted to the hospital once more, with Mutsumi joining her frequently. The sixth sister would be the last one to see their mother alive.

* * *

"Waaaahhh! Mom!" The wailing of the children filled their home; it felt a lot emptier than before. "I knew it! She didn't get better!" They huddled together, weeping in a circle as people paid their respects throughout the day.

"Does... does that mean... that I'm next?" Mutsumi started trembling, her illness making her more fearful than mournful. "I... I don't want to die..." She muttered, getting embraced by everyone as they all heard her plight.

"You won't... Mom's not dead..." Itsuki muttered, her eyes somewhat clouded by her grief. "She's inside all of us... From now on, I'll become... I'll become... mom."

"What's going to happen to us now? Maybe grandpa's place? Do you think we can all go? He already has a hard time taking care of himself... We might become separated."

"Pardon the intrusion." A man walked in, a familiar face for all six of them, especially Yotsuba and Mutsumi. "Although we've seen each other many times, I believe that this is the first time we've talked to each other like this. Aside from Yotsuba-kun and Mutsumi-kun."

"Nakano-san..." Mutsumi muttered, crawling over to him. "Am I... next?"

"I will try my best to prevent this. From now on, I will be taking responsibility for you all." He said, adopting the six girls and giving them a ray of hope in this bleak time. They were going to be together... or so they thought.

* * *

"Mutsumi! Don't go!" Miku cried as five of them watched the youngest sister walk to the doctor's side.

"Please don't leave us too!" Nino pleaded, falling to her knees as Mutsumi forced herself to look away. It was for the better that she was leaving, but that didn't make any of the pain any easier to bear.

"Mutsumi!" Itsuki shrieked, running up and taking Mutsumi's arm, forcing the sixth sister to look back at her.

"I'm sorry...everyone. I'm sorry." She said, wiping away her tears as she was introduced to another doctor. Boarding the plane, Mutsumi left them, unable to meet them for the next five years.


	79. Chapter 84 (ver 2)

"Huh? Ichika! What happened to your hair?" Nino, Miku, and Itsuki all gather around the entrance of their luxury highrise apartment, the eldest sister just returning home after going to a salon. Ichika's hair was cut short, yet it was still the same shade of crimson that the others had.

"This? It was getting in the way during club, so I cut it." Ichika laughed off the bit of embarrassment she felt under the gaze of her three sisters.

"Wow, it suits you. It's trendy." They started complimenting her choice, Nino and Itsuki walking over to touch it.

"Maybe I'll cut mine short too..." Miku said, pulling her headphones up to listen to something. "What about you, Nino?" With a half-turn, she turned her attention to the second sister, who had recently been putting the extra effort to keep up with the latest trends. Much to her surprise, Nino looked apprehensive toward it, fondling her own hair while having a look on her face that implied that it was a tougher choice than normal for her.

"Well, maybe just my bangs." She answered, fixing her new ribbons into her hair as the fourth sister approached them from behind.

* * *

"Now, now. No time to waste! Let's start studying! Our make-up exam is just around the corner!" She said, holding up her math notebook. "Let's start with math, then English, and we'll see where we go from there."

"Same goes for you, Yotsuba," Nino said, crossing her arms.

"Hey, I heard something about our new school." Ichika interrupted, snapping her fingers to get everybody's attention. "You know how we're taking the make-up exam now, right? I heard that they're especially strict about it. If you fail the make-up of the make-up, then you'll get kicked out!" That foreboding statement made all of their eyes widen in shock.

"That's just a rumor, right?" Itsuki's voice was nervous, filled with trepidation as the thought of failure permeated her thoughts. Nevertheless, the five of them set aside some chairs and a table in order to start studying for their quiz.

* * *

"I can't take it anymore!" Nino moaned, her head colliding with the table as her brain continues frying under all of the information she forced herself to read.

"I'm at my limit. This English quiz is going to be the one that kicks me out." Miku spoke, her voice morose as the reality of their idiocy came rushing toward them. The quickly became disheartened, losing confidence and hope for their new life in this new school, all except one.

"Don't worry, Miku! I'll teach you!" Yotsuba shot out of her seat, enthusiastically taking her sister's hands in her own. "Here, look at these notes. I made them so they're super easy to understand!" She thrust another notebook onto her sister before going to read another set of questions to try and comprehend them.

"An example, huh?"

"She's been pretty pleased with herself ever since the coach told us to follow her example."

"Yeah... ever since then, Yotsuba's really changed," Nino said, her gut twisting in an uncomfortable way as she watched her sister read the next problem set. The sisters could only stand aside as Yotsuba took every question in and attempted to teach them.

* * *

"Dad, look at this!" Yotsuba ran into the doctor's office, proudly raising a sheet of paper above her head. "I got the best score out of the five of us on the last test again!"

"Good work," Maruo replied coldly, his eyes only on the paper for a fraction of a second before returning to the monitor of his computer.

"The track team tried to scout me too! But I turned them down! It was an easy choice since I want to focus on studying!" Yotsuba said, slightly irked by her new father's lack of appreciation.

"Continue applying yourself moving forward." He said, clicking away on the keypad as Yotsuba shuffled away.

"He's kinda cold... and he's barely home too..." She muttered to herself as she started her jog back home. "Mom would've praised me more, right?" She asked, looking up at the starless sky with no moon in sight. "Right?"

* * *

Soon after her conversation with her father, Yotsuba dragged a box out of her room. Its contents were an assortment of games, a few controllers, and the console to play them on; all brand new. "You're not going to play with them anymore?" Miku asked, having happened upon the scene first.

"That's right! I've graduated from games, they get in the way of my studies." Yotsuba said, feigning maturity even though she actually still wanted to play with them.

"Then maybe I'll borrow them." The quiet sister knelt down, reading the titles on each game carefully.

"Geez, you're such a kid, Miku." Yotsuba sighed, seeing that her sister had gotten her eyes glued to a game starring Nobunaga.

"Maybe we should send some to Mutsumi, I'll go ask the others," Miku said, a small smile on her face as she desperately tried to drag the box into her room. In the end, she was too weak to do it so Yotsuba had to assist her.

* * *

"Nice. I'm getting better at this." Yotsuba thought to herself, smiling contently at the test she had just gotten back. Thirty-one correct answers, a far cry from perfection but still an improvement from how she was previously. "If I just keep going at this pace..."

"Yotsuba!" Miku cheered, running up to her sister after she retrieved her own test. "Look! This is the highest I've scored! It's all thanks to that game you lent me!" Holding up a paper with forty-two points, the third sister smiled as Yotsuba's eyes widened in shock and envy.

"That's great..." Yotsuba said as a reflex. She clicked her tongue, catching herself as she mimicked the doctor's reaction. She returned to her seat, pulling out a notebook to list down the areas she needed to improve. "If Miku got a good score, then I just have to get a better one!" She thought, glaring at the third sister from across the room. She studied relentlessly, throwing herself into textbook after textbook in an attempt to raise her scores. But all she got for her efforts were scores that hovered around the low thirties, the latest one being a twenty-nine.

* * *

"Why!?" Yotsuba asked herself as she shut the door to her bedroom, locking herself in to ponder her situation. "Why do I even study?" Her grades were slipping, her sisters were catching up to her; why was she working so hard if all she could show for it was mediocrity?

"It's okay to not be special. What's important is that the six of you stay together."

"But we're not together anymore? Is it really that important if we're doing fine even if we're apart?" She muttered, mulling over her mother's final lesson. "I don't understand."

* * *

Time would not wait for her to process those words, the years passing by for all of them as the five of them continued their education in Kurobara. In that time, a small rift started to form between them, their personalities starting to diverge and come into their own. And the one that was the most distinct, the one that stood above them in a literal sense, was Yotsuba. "Members of the track team, please come on stage. Congratulations on advancing to the inter-high."

Having given up on academics, the fourth sister put everything she had into the clubs that yearned for her. Track, soccer, softball, if it was a sport then Yotsuba was on the team. However, it didn't go unnoticed. "Yotsuba... I know you've been trying really hard for the clubs. But have you been studying properly?" Miku approached, mustering what little courage she had to walk up to her in the hallway. "If you'd like, I could teach her." She could have chosen her words a little better, because the moment that she stopped speaking, Yotsuba turned around, walking with the other members of the track team.

"I'm different from you guys now. Don't group me together with you." She said, her eyes focused on the next team she was going to join. She left her sisters there, going on her own in order to rack up her trophies and medals in competitions all through the year. She smiled, looking at her latest medal, feeling accomplished due to the praise being directed at her, and only her. She was proud to be on that pedestal, on a stage where the others could only dream of standing. But after pride comes the fall.

* * *

"You have failed your second make-up exam. Nakano Yotsuba-san, you're hereby expelled." A teacher broke the bad news, staring at her with papers in their hands.

"Huh? You're kidding, right? I've produced such strong results in the clubs. The basketball team just reached nationals with me." Unable to accept reality, she tried to weasel her way out of the hole she dug herself.

"Those are not relevant to the situation. I've warned you multiple times about your grades. Please, pack up your belongings." The teacher told her coldly, filing away the papers and ending the discussion. Yotsuba left that room, her body feeling heavier than lead. She turned to the people she thought would stand by her.

"Nakano-san. I never thought you'd be satisfied with just club activities." Yet they all shared the teacher's mindset, though with a little more understanding. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do."

The doctor was brought in, having private discussions with the head of the school. "It appears that this matter can be resolved with a simple transfer. I have an acquaintance that serves as the head of a co-ed school. You will start attending there once summer break ends." He said, leaving no room for negotiation as the situation spiraled out of Yotsuba's control. "It's fortunate that there is no need to move, and that you and your sisters can still live together."

"Just me... but I was supposed to be special... I've worked so hard, so why am I alone? If I end up being alone... what will I do to become special? How do I move forward..."

* * *

As her vision started to spin, her mind filling itself with thoughts of isolation and dread, a voice was loud enough to steady her. "Wait!"

"If Yotsuba's going to transfer, then so are we!" Standing in the doorway, the rest of her sisters interjected.

"What are you girls saying? You all passed the test!"

"Yes, we did pass. Thanks to cheating, that is!" One by one, they each held out cheatsheets, neatly folded and filled with notes of their previous exam. Yotsuba could only stare in amazement, unable to speak due to shock. "Yotsuba, I don't know what's going through your head, but I would absolutely hate to lose another one of us. I won't allow it."

"No matter where you go, we'll follow you."

"Because that's what mom taught us."

"No matter what happens, we'll split it into six equal parts. I'm sure that we can overcome any hardship together." Her sister's words did what the news didn't; it brought her to tears.

"So that's what mom meant..." Yotsuba cried, thankful that her sisters had come to her rescue. With the end of summer break and a new haircut, they started their life in this new school. Itsuki had already met a rude boy, but she was sure that she wouldn't have any trouble. Described as a hermit with perfect grades, that boy often ate alone since he didn't have any friends. His meals were simple, murmurs of which saying that he cheats the system in order to save money. It wouldn't be until lunch break came that she met with the boy in person. He dropped his test near their table, Ichika driving him away by teasing him.

* * *

"Studying during lunch? He sure is weird..." Yotsuba thought, cheerily walking toward the black-haired boy sitting over a yakiniku set without yakiniku, eating all alone.


	80. Chapter 85 (ver 2)

"..." Yotsuba was stunned, staring at the boy that owned the test in her hand. "No way..." She thought, unable to speak as she continued to step toward him. "It really is Fuutarou-kun. This is amazing, to think we'd end up in the same school. He feels totally different compared to five years ago. But still, I'm happy." She took the chair across from him, leaning forward to stare at his face; he was in deep thought for some reason. "Studying during lunch, getting perfect scores... he's been working so hard ever since that day. Compared to that, I..."

After burying her feelings and calling out to him, his eyes finally focused on her.

"Haha, you're finally looking my way."

"How do you know my name?" He asked, reclining in his chair to put some distance between their faces. Following after him for the rest of the day, Yotsuba could only frown. He had forgotten her. "How long are you going to follow me!?" He asked, his tone irritated at her constant pestering. No matter what Yotsuba tried, any small talk she started never got a response from him. She was too ashamed to tell him the truth, what would he think of her.

"You still haven't said thanks." She found an out, the test she returned to him. Playing it off as if she was waiting for thanks all this time was the perfect excuse, allowing her to part ways with him and go to class. After everything that happened in Kurobara, it was only natural that their father would assign them a tutor, and it was a thought that made Yotsuba a little nervous. Would they be mean and scary? It turned out that those fears were unwarranted since the boy from her past would be the one guiding her and her sisters.

* * *

"To think that Fuutarou-kun would end up being our tutor. You just can't predict what fate will bring about." Yotsuba talked to herself, swinging alone in the park at night. "Studying isn't my strong suit, but if Fuutarou-kun is with me, I'll do my best." She smiled, the days passing by as Fuutarou struggled with his job.

"Rice starts with an R, not an L! Yotsuba, why are you smiling when I'm getting mad at you?" Fuutarou's role was one that nobody envied, especially because Yotsuba was one of his students. The boy was quickly coming to terms with the reality of the situation as the two of them conversed in the library. Yotsuba liked this closeness, just him and her like this brought her happiness that was different from the one her sisters gave her. But it didn't last since they were soon joined by the third sister. Miku, the drab and meek sister, the girl who would rather listen to music than participate in a conversation, that girl was smiling. Her gaze was aimed at the boy that became her tutor.

"M-Miku, could it be that the person you like is Uesugi-san?" Yotsuba asked, whispering into her ear as her sister looked back with rosy cheeks. If that sparked her curiosity, then the coming days would only cement it as fact. The next few tutoring sessions, and the festival, both of these showed Miku slowly closing the distance between her and Fuutarou. "And that's what Miku said, but..." Yotsuba pondered aloud, speaking to Ichika on the matter.

"She definitely likes him." The eldest said, giving her thoughts on the matter before her phone vibrated with a notification. "Fuutarou-kun is a good guy, but he's childish and that's about it."

For a while, it looked like it was just going to stay like that. Miku had fallen for Fuutarou, and it appeared as if Ichika forgot about that night in Kyoto. Time passed, with a lot of close calls in regards to their grades, but they were improving. The school trip seemed like another stepping stone for them, at least at first. Yotsuba watched, standing beside Fuutarou with both of them dressed for the test of courage, as Ichika looked at Fuutarou reminiscently. He was in a blonde wig, the look jogging the eldest's memory of her night five years ago.

With all of the developments around her, Yotsuba returned to the only place that allowed her to think in silence. "Even though it does feel kind of lonely, I'm glad that everyone is getting along well with Fuutarou-kun. Maybe we should visit him in the hospital?" She asked nobody in particular. After convincing her sisters and pointing out that they had to get their shots soon anyway, they entered the hospital one day.

* * *

"Yotsuba, can you go look for Itsuki?" Ichika whispered, looking around the hall for any sign of the fifth sister. They were all gathered together, except for Itsuki. Breaking off to start her search, Yotsuba decided to take a peek in Fuutarou's room. They had just paid him a visit, him getting sick during their last day of the school trip. "Is she in here?" She leaned in, listening in to a conversation happening between Fuutarou and Itsuki.

"Please tell me, the reason that you study."

The words that escaped Fuutarou's mouth brought some bliss. Even after all the years that passed, he still looked back on those memories as fondly as she had. It felt surreal, a strange feeling that nearly brought her over the line of telling him the truth about her identity, nearly. One thing stopped her, one girl.

* * *

"This is amazing..." Yotsuba thought, holding the holograph that Mutsumi handed her as a gift from her days overseas. "I could never make this..." Her heart sank slightly, already comparing herself to her sister. The next day, Mutsumi ate lunch with them, already trying to make an enemy of Fuutarou.

"I can teach them myself, wouldn't that be better for everyone?" She showed everyone her achievements, almost all of which were academic or something adjacent like robotics. Yotsuba's eyes widened, only able to stare as her sister did what she couldn't; she fulfilled Yotsuba's promise when Yotsuba herself couldn't. To say that it made her a little envious and dejected was an understatement.

After a few tenuous conversations, things started to unravel in the Nakano household. Itsuki and Nino had left home, and everyone had gone out to get them back. During her search, she ran into Mutsumi as the two of them spied on Itsuki and Fuutarou having a conversation in a park. After Fuutarou returned home, she and Mutsumi called out to Itsuki, having a conversation with her and forming a plan.

* * *

"What exactly do you think will happen after that?" Mutsumi asked, referring to the plan that she, Yotsuba, and Itsuki hatched that night.

"I hope that he just forgets and is able to move on. That might help him get everything done." Yotsuba took another look at her sister, the two of them illuminated by a half-covered moon. She was everything that she wanted to be, the version of herself that she wanted to show Fuutarou but couldn't. As Mutsumi stared off into the water, Yotsuba felt some blood start to trickle out of her palms as she dug her nails into them. Anger was not something that the girl was used to dealing with, especially when it was directed toward her own flesh and blood. So the moment she realized that it was bubbling within her, she loosened her grip and wiped the blood away on the inside of her ribbon. "Without the promise weighing him down..." She muttered, finally getting the genius to turn around and face her.

"What promise?" Mutsumi asked; a curious smile on her face that reminded Yotsuba of the smile that she had on that night with Fuutarou.

"Ehh. It's private..." Yotsuba deflected, bottling her anger with a smile. The two of them returned home, Yotsuba going into the bathroom to clean her hands and ribbon when her phone vibrated from an incoming phone call. It was Itsuki, who was currently residing in the Uesugi house, and she suggested that the plan would go into action tomorrow. Yotsuba went to bed for the night, getting up early to inform Mutsumi of the change.

* * *

"You deserve to hear this." Mutsumi said, handing Yotsuba an earpiece before walking away in her disguise. Yotsuba snuck around in the bushes, finding a place to sit down as her sister started to talk to her tutor. Everything was going according to plan, and Mutsumi was moving the conversation to the point where she could tell Fuutarou to forget about the past. Yotsuba smiled, yet her hand moved over to her chest as if there was a burning pain around that area. Even with that sensation, she was content just watching and listening to the two of them. It wasn't until she heard her thoughts in a different voice that she started to feel the pain again.

"After all, compared to you, I haven't done anything about our promise, Mutsumi..." Fuutarou said what has been on Yotsuba's mind for months, ever since she met up with him again in the cafeteria. He thought that it was Mutsumi that he met in Kyoto, and it was only natural that he'd think that. It was the combination of both of those things that caused Yotsuba to finally break, her tears starting to form and her lips beginning to tremble.

"I'm sorry, Fuutarou... Uesugi-san." Yotsuba muttered to herself as her eyes moved over to her sister. Yotsuba wiped away her tears as Mutsumi continued to pull him along her plan, the sixth sister's tone shifting significantly after her conversation with Fuutarou. She bid him farewell as Yotsuba emerged from the bushes, fists trembling behind her back. Yotsuba forced herself to smile, Mutsumi didn't know anything about the promise and it wouldn't be right to blame her for it. But no matter how much she smiled, that seed of anger only continued to fester. Day after day, with every passing second that Mutsumi got more comfortable with Fuutarou, Yotsuba silently grit her teeth. It would continue to build up, waiting for the chance to explode out; that chance came one night on the swings.

* * *

"I am fine with it. The past is the past." Yotsuba said, swinging to her heart's content as she gazed out into the city. After having a conversation about the plan at the lake, she tried her best to distract herself from her feelings that day. Mutsumi came to confront her about the plan, about how Yotsuba wanted Fuutarou to forget. The sixth sister wondered if it was really the best option they had.

"Well, I'm not. Yotsuba, I'm sorry, but I already told him."

"You what!?" This was too much for Yotsuba. Mutsumi had taken the last straw, and she was having none of it now that she told Fuutarou about the past. The sixth sister always seemed to act before considering everyone else, dragging everyone behind her as she charged forward, even now. But no more, Yotsuba wasn't going to get caught up in her pace, this time Yotsuba would make the choice. "Why would you do that? He didn't need to know!"

"Perhaps. But I don't think your mindset of sacrificing your things for others is healthy. I did it so you can have something to be proud of too, something only you can have. I didn't feel right taking it, so I'm giving it back." Mutsumi's words only had the opposite effect.

"Proud? Proud of failing him? I'm done." Yotsuba thought, furrowing her brows. "This is for me? I don't believe it. After everything that's happened, all the work I did to make him forget that day, you got in my way by taking my identity, and now you throw all of it in the trash." She wanted to speak, but her anger fused her lips shut, unable to vocalize her thoughts. "You always try to meddle, don't you? Making decisions for others even when they don't ask for help. Well, I'm sick of it!" Her body moved faster than her mind, her fist impacting the side of Mutsumi's head and sending her onto the ground. After a few more heated words, Yotsuba stormed back home, her frenzy ending partway in her walk. It would take days before things between her and Mutsumi would return to normal, but it was thanks to Mutsumi that she could muster up the courage to confront her feelings head-on.

* * *

"Yotsuba?" Fuutarou asked, staring at Yotsuba as she somberly walked away. With everyone all disguised as Itsuki, the young boy was having trouble figuring out which of the sisters he was talking to. But the way she dropped her head, the air around her felt like it did during the time they met in the car of the Ferris wheel. It was as if the girl was carrying something heavy on her shoulders that she couldn't tell anyone.

"..." Yotsuba stopped, turning around to look at him with a wide smile on her face. "How did you know?"

"You just seemed like Yotsuba." Fuutarou managed to say before he was tackled to the floor. Time passed, and she found ways to vent out her frustrations. Yotsuba, after taking some time during their high school trip to Kyoto to mull over Mutsumi's words, started to think of herself a bit differently. Which leads us back to the conversation in the boat, on the lake, in a park.

* * *

"So, that's everything... I think I may have... what's the word? Overcorrected? I went from thinking of only myself to thinking of everyone except myself. But now I think I've found the right mix of selfishness and selflessness; it's all thanks to you..." Yotsuba finished speaking, rowing herself and her companion back so they could get on solid ground. She looked up at the sky above, the perfect mix of blue and white clouds, a bright day that made her walk home even more jovial. "I'm home!"

"Oh, Yotsuba, where have you been?" Miku asked, browsing her phone for culinary schools.

"Just taking a walk..." Yotsuba said, rather unconvincingly, but she didn't give Miku the chance to ask any followup questions by running into their bedroom. "Ah..."

"...i-san... Oh, I'll call you back." Mutsumi said, hanging up her phone as she turned to look at her sister who had come in unannounced. "So, did you tell him?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Mutsumi." Yotsuba said, walking over to peek at her sister's latest project... which was Itsuki's phone for some reason.


	81. Chapter 86 (ver 2)

It was a quiet summer afternoon, people milling about on their vacation as tourists and locals alike filled the street. A certain redhead, hair tied into a ponytail and sticking out the back of her cap, jeans and a black shirt under a black hoodie, finished off with a pair of boots and hair clips; Mutsumi waited around by an intersection for the light to change. "Ah, there she is." A voice reached her ears, leading to her raising her head to look at the direction it came from. A group of girls emerged from a convenience store across the street, waving to her and beckoning her to come over.

"Sorry, did I make you wait?" Mutsumi lowered her head, bowing apologetically toward the girls. "Even though I was the one that asked you to come out here, I was the last to arrive. I'm sorry. Thank you for your time, Matsui-san, Tsubaki-san..."

"You don't have to be so serious," Tsubaki said, placing her hands on Mutsumi's shoulders to straighten out her back. "Well, let's go shopping!" She said, taking the others' hands in her own and skipping toward the nearest mall. Matsui walked slightly faster to keep up with Tsubaki's pace, while Mutsumi opted to just hover a few feet behind the two of them.

"Why did you call us out? You don't normally talk to people in the class other than Takeda-kun and Uesugi-kun." Matsui asked, glancing over her shoulder as Mutsumi trailed behind with a hunched back and a frowning face. "Is everything okay?"

"Huh? I was just thinking... I had a fight with my sisters during the trip, so I was thinking of getting something for them to apologize." She said, her tone soft and somber. "I'm sorry for dragging you two out here."

"Hey, stop that!" Tsubaki said, walking back to place her hand on the redhead's back. "You gotta cheer up."

"Yeah! But it really is a nice gesture, I'm sure they'll be really happy." The three of them entered the mall, looking around for the right stores. "So what do you want to get them?"

* * *

Mutsumi thought for a while, suggesting some clothes for Nino and Ichika. "I have some money saved up from my part-time. So anything's fine with me." She said, reaching for her wallet.

"Do you know their size?" Tsubaki asked, turning around before she put her head in her hands. "Never mind, I forgot that you're sextuplets." She tiptoed over to Mutsumi, raising the girl's arms up and pressing her shirt against her body. "Let's go, I know just the place." Leading the other two to a clothing store, she slowly scanned everything from the window before nodding to herself and entering the establishment.

"Mutsumi-chan, now that we're here I have to ask, why do you always dress like a boy?" Matsui asked as the two of them waited for Tsubaki to pick out clothes, taking a seat near a mirror in the store. Mutsumi looked at her reflection, gripping the bottom hem of her shirt and jacket. "Whenever I see you or your sisters going out, I never see you in skirts or dresses. You almost never wear blouses or have makeup on. I think the only time you dress like a girl is when you're in school."

"It's a long story..." Mutsumi tried to change the subject, still gazing at the mirror. Matsui shifted around her seat, shuffling over to sit a bit closer to Mutsumi.

"We have quite some time." She raised a finger, pointing to Tsubaki who was slowly browsing each rack; she was currently taking deciding between a long-sleeved blouse with purple and pink accents, or a short-sleeved black blouse with diagonal lines that matched with a cardigan that was displayed on one of the mannequins.

* * *

"I see..." Mutsumi said, already fearing what was to come. "Then I'll keep it brief. Essentially, it was a mix of needing pockets, and trying to not attract attention." She leaned back, supporting her upper body with her arms. "You know that I came from abroad, it's no secret. Because I went overseas, I met a lot of people. Not all of them were nice to me. I had to move around a lot, so any friends I made would slowly stop talking to me. One day I decided to just try to be there without needing to be there if that makes sense. If people didn't notice me, then I wouldn't make as many friends and wouldn't get sad when I had to fly away to another country. I didn't really have my friends in my class, so I didn't dress to impress anyone."

"I see..." Matsui laced her fingers together, not taking her eyes off of Mutsumi for a moment. "But what about now? You're not going to move away, right? Why not dress to show off? I mean, having friends other than your sisters would be nice, right?"

"I'm not sure..." The sixth Nakano lowered her gaze toward her body. "I might not look good in dresses or skirts or things like that. I'm just not that type of person."

"You won't know until you try, right? And it looks like you're going to have to try." Matsui turned around just as Tsubaki walked up to them, though neither could really recognize her behind the large mountain of cloth that she carried. "You have the same body as your sisters, right? Why not try them on?"

* * *

Pushed into a changing room by Tsubaki, Mutsumi was forced to model for the two of them as they decided on what to give to Nino. The first outfit was a pair of jean shorts, a loose and flowing white top that showed off her shoulders and chest, and a high waisted purple jacket that would never be able to zip up all the way. The second was a summer dress, white with faint hints of silver and a ribbon tied around the waist, paired with a light pink overcoat that ran down to the middle of her thighs. "You look great!" Tsubaki said, taking out her phone and snapping a few photos as Mutsumi turned as red as her hair.

"... I think these will do... Let's go... I'm feeling kind of hungry." Still trying to desperately cover her body, Mutsumi slid the curtain closed and changed back into her normal clothes, putting both outfits in a pile. After paying for the clothes, the girls went out of the store and window-shopped along their way to a fast food place. "Since I was late earlier, I'll pay for your orders."

"Okay! Thanks a bunch, Mutsumi-chan!" Tsubaki and Matsui stared at the menu, leaving Mutsumi behind to just watch them. Sighing to herself, she started sulking as she lined up with them.

"I'm just buying their time, right? They probably want to be anywhere else but here, with anyone else but me..." She thought, looking at the situation objectively. "I mean, I barely even know them, but I asked them to come with me..."

"Mutsumi-chan! You're doing it again." Tsubaki said, snapping the girl out of her trance. Mutsumi looked up, only a few centimeters away from Tsubaki's face before she took a step back in surprise. "You really look down."

"I'm fine. I was just... deciding on what to get." She lied, staring up at the menu as the person in front of them left with their order. "We're up."

* * *

With their order placed and taken care of, the three sat down at a table while sipping on their drinks. Tsubaki and Matsui passed the time with some gossip; boys, clothes, the latest trends. Mutsumi, on the other hand, just shrank down and ate quietly, unable to follow the conversation. They stopped talking, noticing the redhead's growing unease at the current situation. Just as they opened their mouths to talk to her, a ping sounded off from Mutsumi's phone. "Oh... Oh!" Mutsumi read the notification, a text from a number she hasn't heard from ever since she got back to Japan.

"Who's that?" Tsubaki leaned in from across the table. "Is that your boyfriend?" She teased, trying to sneak a glance.

"N-No! I never... It's just a text from a friend. A friend!" Mutsumi pouted, glancing down to read it. "I'll have to talk with them later." She said, smiling as she returned her phone to her pocket.

"Yeah, sure. Just a friend, yeah." Tsubaki continued to tease, getting an embarrassed chuckle out of Mutsumi and a giggle from Matsui. "Anyway, we have a gift for Nino-chan, who's next?"

"Yotsuba or Miku. I guess I'll flip a coin." Mutsumi took one of the coins from their change and tossed it into the air, leaving it up to luck.

* * *

"What would Yotsuba-san like?" Matsui asked, asking while looking at the other two as they browsed the mall's directory.

"She doesn't ask for things often, so it's hard to know what she wants." Mutsumi sighed, shutting her eyes to think about her sister. "Let's see, what would she want?" Maybe a new ribbon, or some weights? She was half-tempted to just send a text asking her, stopping herself as she looked at her phone screen. "I have no idea." She looked at her gallery, looking for clues in the photos she took. "Actually, let's go to a flower shop."

"Daisies and bluebells? Does Yotsuba-chan even like flowers?" Tsubaki asked, stopping to literally smell the roses. Mutsumi took the bouquet in her hand, paying for it and sniffing the aroma that wafted from the plants.

"You'd be surprised. Her room at home had a few dozen flowerpots." She chuckled, moving the flowers over to have a comfortable grip on them. "Well then, let's go get something for Miku."

"Actually, I have to get something myself. I'll meet up with you later." Matsui clapped her hands together, bowing while asking permission from the others in the group.

"Gonna get something for Maeda-kun?" Playfully joshing her friend, Tsubaki garnered Mutsumi's attention. "Are you going to confess yet?"

"It's not like that! We just study together!" Matsui turned crimson, hiding her face with her hands. "B-But I am going to get something for him..." She quickly shuffled off, running away to a shoe store and leaving Mutsumi and Tsubaki by themselves.

* * *

"So..." Mutsumi muttered, walking beside Tsubaki as they absentmindedly strolled around to find a gift for the third sister. The air around them was awkward, both of them unable to find something to talk about.

"Ah, I saw Ichika-chan on the news earlier. The photographer got a good shot of her coming out of a cafe. Hex-san, I want to meet them someday." Tsubaki said, scratching the back of her head in an embarrassed fashion as she couldn't bear the silence any longer.

"Well... you're already talking to her..." Mutsumi looked away, hiding a smirk with the flowers she bought. "I didn't know you were into photography, Tsubaki-san." She was slightly surprised, her voice raising up a few pitches from the joy she felt at finding something she can talk with her about.

"Well, I'm part of the school broadcasting club, so I pay attention to lighting and camera angles and... Wait! You're hex-san!?" Tsubaki grabbed Mutsumi's shoulders, shaking the girl violently as she started to smile from ear to ear. "This is amazing! How do you always get those shots of Ichika-chan? She's always so busy..." She then paused, slowly putting the pieces together. "Ahhh, that's how..." She nodded, giggling as they continued to walk around. Making idle chatter as they searched for the right store, the two of them couldn't seem to stop. It started with photography techniques and camera angles, then Mutsumi told Tsubaki about her homemade devices, and after that came the questions about why they got into their hobbies; they just went on and on until they stumbled into a book store.

* * *

"Do you think we can find something here?" Mutsumi asked, walking through the shelves. "Oh, she's been trying to learn how to cook! Where are the cookbooks?" She quickly skipped over to the shelf filled with foreign cookbooks. "Le repertoire de la cuisine?" Mutsumi read the title, flipping through the pages of an old-looking book. "Eh?" She thumbed through the pages, struggling to understand it.

"Can you read French?" Tsubaki asked, looking over Mutsumi's shoulder.

"I can... but this is just confusing. Look at this one... This recipe needs this sauce, but the sauce..." Mutsumi flicked over to another page. "Is on this page, and it needs this..." She went to another page, the cycle repeating for a while.

"I think we should look for something else." Tsubaki held the side of her head, getting a little dizzy from all of the page flipping. "How about this?" She reached over to a shelf, pulling out a book from a famous chef. Mutsumi agreed, returning the confusing book and heading out to pay for the cookbook. Tsubaki got a text from Matsui, telling them to meet up at the exit of the mall.

* * *

"Did you get something for Miku-san?" Matsui asked, waving the two over the moment she caught sight of them. Mutsumi said nothing, only holding up the book they bought to give her the answer she was looking for. "Tsubaki-chan, are you free next weekend?" Matsui hid a bag behind her back as Mutsumi and Tsubaki walked up to her.

"Yeah? Wanna go out again?" Tsubaki answered, the two of them walking ahead of Mutsumi as they started planning their next girl's hangout. It was then, as she watched the two slowly put distance between them and her, that Mutsumi remembered the position she was in.

"Right... I don't really fit in... They're too close, there's no room for me." She thought, staring at their smiling faces as she slowly followed behind them. She smiled somberly, having enjoyed the short time they spent together that day. "Uhm... Can I come along too?" She blurted out, stopping while staring at them with a curious and hopeful face.

"What are you talking about, Mutsumi-san?" Those words instantly crushed the small amount of hope Mutsumi had.

"I see..."

"Yeah. I thought it was a given that you were invited. I mean, we're friends, right?" Tsubaki turned around with a wide smile on her face, taking a few steps to hold Mutsumi's hands. Mutsumi smiled like a child on their birthday. Tsubaki and Matsui, her first friends since she got back from abroad, and since she left Japan years ago. She was close to tearing up, holding them back to not make the situation awkward.

"Yeah. I'll go." She said, waving goodbye to them as she crossed the road to start heading home. She pulled out her phone again, finally answering the text she got from earlier.

* * *

"Mutsumi-chan. How've you been? It's been a while since we talked, what have you been up to? What country are you in now? Did you win anything new? I've been well, and my grades are improving. Thanks for those English tips." The text she got earlier read.

"I've been doing better. I don't need to take my medicine anymore, and I just finished going shopping with my new friends. Also, I made some friends. Didn't win anything since last time. Oh! I'm back in Japan! We should meet-" She stared down at her phone, tapping away to type up her reply. Walking blindly down the sidewalk, she was just about finished with the message when something collided with her forehead. "Ah! Sorry! Sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going."

"No, no. It's my fault. I wasn't watching... Mutsumi-san?" A familiar face greeted her, long black hair and a gentle smile. "Did you get my message?"

"I was just writing my reply!" Mutsumi instantly ran up to the person she hit when she recognized her face and voice. She took her hands in hers, jumping up and down giddily. "Let's go catch up over some cake, Takebayashi-chan!"

* * *

**A/N: **Since the end of the flashback arc is chapter 90 in the manga, I have a five-chapter buffer to do what I want. Not saying that delay the beach chapter for five chapters, but maybe I'll do something since the timeline gets a bit flexible around this part.


	82. Chapter 87 (ver 2)

Mutsumi, after coming down from her elation, brought Takebayashi to a favorite of hers, Revival cake shop. After getting slices of their cake and a few drinks to pair with them, the two of them sat down to start some chit-chat. "So...what've you been up to? How're your sisters?" Takebayashi asked, resting her elbows on the tabletop to get comfortable.

"No, no, no! You go first!" Mutsumi retorted, grinning wide as she joked around with her friend. "It's been forever since we've seen each other, you look great!" Takebayashi leaned in closer, pouting sneakily as an idea popped into her head.

"Mutsumi! I'm sorry..." She placed her hand on the redhead's shoulder, feigning heartache in an obviously forced manner. "But I don't see you like that. I have a boyf..." She was about to go into a false act before she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh? Oh!" Mutsumi went on the attack, smirking as the tables turned. "Fill. Me. In." Takebayashi sighed, pulling out her phone as their desserts arrived. A chocolate cake for her, paired with a glass of lemonade to cut through the richness; Mutsumi had strawberry shortcake paired with cafe au lait.

* * *

"Well, it was around last summer, and I went over to his house." She pulled up a photo of her and a boy with spikey hair and glasses.

"Sanada-kun, huh? You told me that you were childhood friends, but aren't you skipping a few steps there, Takebayashi?" Mutsumi teased, getting her cheeks pinched as punishment.

"We were bored one day, so we decided to go around the town. One thing led to another and it just sorta came out naturally. What about you, Mutsumi?" Takebayashi ended her tale somewhat anticlimactically. Mutsumi started to fidget, the topic of her love life was a strange topic to discuss with people.

"So, I told you about my sisters, right?" Mutsumi showed an old photo of the six of them, back before she started traveling. "Well, here's the six of us now." She moved over to a more recent photo, one from their trip to Kyoto a few months ago. "We all...well, most of us fell in love with the same guy."

"Yikes, sounds tough." Takebayashi clicked her tongue, slicing off a piece of her cake with her fork before pausing to think about something. "Do you know a boy named Uesugi Fuutarou?" Mutsumi's eyes widened, nearly dropping her coffee onto her lap.

"H-How?"

"I used to teach him. We used to be classmates. The rumor was that he had a crush on me, but it was kind of hard to believe." Takebayashi grinned again. "But, ever since he met one of you in Kyoto, he changed. So, was that girl in his photo... you?" She asked, dropping the playful tone to get serious. Friendly, but serious. Mutsumi shook her head, showing her the more recent photo and pointing to Yotsuba.

* * *

"Here's a picture of him. And yes, we fell in love with him." Mutsumi browsed her phone, showing her one of her many, many hidden camera shots of the tutor.

"He's really changed..." Takebayshi looked at the picture, feeling somewhat nostalgic.

"He has... But now that five of us have fallen for him, and we... started getting into fights..." Mutsumi instantly shifted the mood down a sadder path. "Hey, what do you think I should do?" She waited for an answer from Takebayashi.

"What do you mean?" With the lack of information, the black-haired girl couldn't properly form a response.

"I want him to be mine, of course, I do, but my sisters mean a lot to me. If it keeps going on as it has, we'll just get into fights. What do I do?" Mutsumi asked, waiting for an answer while also expecting Takebayashi to not give much help.

"I think it all comes down to Fuutarou, right?" She said, sipping on her lemonade. "I think the best you can do is be yourself and wait for him to decide." She ate the piece of the cake that she cut, thinking of a way to change the topic. Her eyes danced around Mutsumi, eyeing her food, her clothes, and the bags that she set down on the seat next to her. "What's in the bag?" Mutsumi visibly jumped in her seat, getting sent out of a spiral of pondering by the question. She smiled sweetly, her happiness quiet, contained, and cute.

* * *

"Oh, I just finished up a shopping trip with some... friends from my class." She struggled with one of the words in that sentence, bringing down her hand away from her face to rest both of them on her lap.

"You have friends now?" Her companion looked back at her with genuine shock. "Mutsumi, the girl who always wants to work alone, the one who intentionally acts rude toward people to not get close to them; you have friends!?"

"Watch it!" Mutsumi nearly popped a vein at her friend's repeated roasts. "But, yeah. I have friends. It feels nice." She started to look like a child, the simple joy of talking about her friends. "I... I don't really know how to describe it, it just feels really nice." Blissfully kicking her legs and bobbing her head from side to side, she started to eat her cake, her eyes shutting as her cheeks started to turn red.

"Aw, you're adorable. You're the youngest among your sisters, right? I know that you sometimes talk to me like a kid would, but I didn't expect you to act like one too."

"What does that mean?" With a drop of a hat, Mutsumi put up her cold front once more.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." Takebayashi desperately tried to stop herself from pulling Mutsumi's cheeks again. "You look really cute."

"I thought you didn't swing that way. Already cheating on Sanada-kun, huh?" Mutsumi teased, chuckling to herself while stabbing her fork into the strawberry of her slice of cake. She swallowed her cake, but before she could eat her berry, Takebayashi pulled her cheek.

* * *

"Did you make anything new?" Halfway through their cake, their pace of consumption greatly impeded by their very animated chatter. Mutsumi looked up, bringing her hand up to her face as she tried to recall what she was tinkering on.

"I made some tracking devices and hooked it up to an app to show them on a map. Other than that, I finished that snake robot I showed you." She then paused, thinking about something for a while. "Are you busy after this? I have something I want to get."

"Oh, sure. What are you going to buy?" Takebayashi asked, already smirking.

"Something for Fuutarou-san," Mutsumi said, unembarrassed by it. It was the truth, after all. "Oh, by the way, did you see the result of the national mock exam?"

"Yeah, I saw that you were in the top ten. Fuutarou was number one, right?" The two of them finished their cake, Mutsumi paying for their food. The redhead brought Takebayashi to a smartphone store, browsing all of the latest models to pick one out for her tutor. "Well, are you going to do something with his new phone?" She asked as the two picked out the same one.

"Well, he is technically my tutor. I don't really need his help, so I'm kind of like another tutor. My sisters, on the other hand, would fail an elementary school test if it weren't for his tutilage. I'll just hook up the GPS of this phone to my app and..." She started rambling, hunching over to look at the device from multiple angles.

"Earth to Mutsumi. Come back!" Takebayashi snapped her fingers, trying to break the girl out of her daze. "Buy it first. Geez, you're hopeless." She teased, placing a hand on her hip while the other dangled down beside her. They left the store, Mutsumi carrying an additional bag in her hands. Takebayashi smiled, looking up at the sky. "We should meet up again."

"Yeah."

"Give it your all, Mutsumi. I'm rooting for you."

"Yeah. Thanks." The two of them parted ways, walking in opposite directions to get to their respective destinations.

* * *

"I'm home." Mutsumi called out from the other side of the door, her hands too full to get her keys.

"Ah, Nakano-san." A person walked up behind her, holding a slip of paper in their hand. Their landlord called out to her, handing her the paper with a frown on their face. "I'm sorry." Was all they said as they left.

Quickly skimming through the document, Mutsumi's eyes widened with every line of text that they scanned. Her mouth hung agape before her teeth bit down on her lip; the hand holding the paper tightened around the sheet, crinkling it as a single word escaped out into the ether. "Shit."

* * *

She knocked on the door, waiting as one of her sisters walked over to open it for her. "Mutsumi-chan, what have you got there?" Ichika asked, rubbing some sleep from her eyes and holding up a blanket to cover her body.

"Later! Onee-chan, you need to wake up, this is serious." Mutsumi stormed in, placing the things she bought on top of the kotatsu as she paced around the room. "What should we do? We can just go back, but then we'd have to talk to dad." She muttered, walking back and forth with her feet rhythmically banging against the floor and filling the apartment with noise.

"What are you talking about? Is something wrong?" Ichika asked before a sheet of paper was shoved into her face. She gave it a cursory glance, dropping the blanket in shock. "We have to move!" She shrieked. "I'll go look for a new place, but if I can't find one..."

"We can always go back to the suite..." Mutsumi grumbled. "But...that's our last resort. For now, let's not tell the others. They're all busy with their jobs, so asking them to look for a place might not be the best option."

"I hope we can find somewhere to go soon," Ichika said, noticing the flowers from their smell. After a brief explanation, she nodded and started looking for a vase to put them in. The others would arrive home a few hours later, gathering around the kotatsu completely unaware of what Mutsumi brought home.

* * *

"Ehem." Ichika got their attention, loudly clearing her throat while looking toward her youngest sister. "It's been some time since the school trip, and I know that you three have gotten over it, but Mutsumi has something to give the three of you." The sixth sister shuffled away, getting her things out of their hiding place. First up were the clothes, neatly wrapped up in some purple paper with a pink ribbon.

"For me?" Nino asked, tilting her head cautiously as she felt the package. The moment her fingers felt the familiar sensation of clothes inside of the paper, she breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at Mutsumi as the girl bowed her head. "I'll open it later." Nino tucked it under her arm, smiling as Mutsumi silently snuck another present from underneath the kotatsu, handing it over to Miku.

Unlike Nino, Miku opened hers right away, revealing the book that her sister got her. "Thanks." She gave a small smile, flipping through the pages and browsing the recipes that struck her fancy. Itsuki shuffled over, peeking over the third sister's shoulder and drooling at all of the pictures.

"Mine are flowers right?" Yotsuba said, stopping Mutsumi as she was halfway down the hall.

"How'd you know?" Mutsumi asked; all Yotsuba did was touch her nose. Undeterred, she grabbed the vase and presented the flowers to the sister with a green thumb. "Here..." She slowly walked toward Yotsuba, noticing that she was already beaming with joy at her new project. It was about time that this apartment had some plants.

"That reminds me, do you think the plants in my room are dead?" Yotsuba flipped a switch inside her head, suddenly worrying about something out of her control. "Ebata-san must've taken care of them, right? He must've."

* * *

That night, while the other four slept, the two sisters that stay up the latest had a chat around the kotatsu, just the two of them. "I'll ask my manager if he knows somewhere nearby, but how are we going to move our things?" Ichika said, flipping through her next script in preparation for an audition.

"We can have Ebata-san get them. But I don't really want to talk to dad, so can you do it?" Mutsumi fiddled with the phone she bought, managing to disassemble it so that she could find some room to attach her tracker. "I'll go looking for an apartment too, I can make a program to search the web for us."

"Just out of curiosity, why don't we just skip all the hard work and just move back to the penthouse?" The eldest asked, setting down her papers with a yawn. "I mean, we still have the keys, so all we have to do is move our stuff."

Mutsumi paused for a moment, imagining the conversation they would have with the doctor; the conversation she would have with the doctor. "... goodnight." She said, putting the phone back together and stuffing back into the box. She quickly set up her futon, burying herself under the covers as something returned to her; something that she hasn't had in a few months.

* * *

"Mutsumi-kun."


	83. Chapter 88 (ver 2)

"Mutsumi-kun." A voice called out to her, ringing in her mind as she shut her eyes tighter. "Mutsumi-kun." Again, it reached her ears again, sending a mix of both cold and heat coursing through her as she balled her fists in frustration.

"Stop! You're not my real parent! Stop!" She curled up, her knees pressing up against her chest as her arms wrapped around her legs. "Just leave me alone!"

"Mutsumi." Another voice, one she hasn't heard in years, sent an even colder chill through the air. Dead and dry, wispy and raspy; the sound of her mother nearly forced her eyes to open. "You're next..."

"No!" She yelled, shooting up from her futon and throwing the covers off of her body. Cold and sweaty, her body trembling as she panted in the darkness. Mutsumi moved her hand to her chest to calm herself as the shuffling of the other girls in the room moved her sheets away from her feet. She looked around, Yotsuba and Nino were still sound asleep, and Ichika wasn't in the room at all. How long was she asleep?

"Nightmare again?" Miku asked, sitting up while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Mutsumi nodded as Itsuki rubbed the back of the neck, getting up to leave the room. "Want some tea?" The third sister saw the sixth nod again, both of them getting up to head to the kitchen. "Let's talk."

* * *

The three of them found Ichika snoozing, her head resting on top of her script as her breathing repeatedly blew one of the pages off of her face, only for it to fall back. "It was about dad," Mutsumi said, holding her cup with both hands as the other two walked around the kitchen. Itsuki froze up; her arm in the middle of grabbing some chocolate that she hid in their refrigerator.

"Father? Did something happen between you two?"She asked, her back still turned toward the other two. "Is it something concerning the illness?"

"It's nothing like that. But...I did hear mom's voice."

"What did she say?" The third sister asked, sipping on her tea as they all moved to sit near the kotatsu.

"That I'm next... it's ominous, isn't it?" Mutsumi chuckled, trying to joke about the omen that woke her up. "Anyway, something did happen between dad and me. We haven't really had a face to face conversation since the national mock exam results came out. And all I'll say about that is that it wasn't a pleasant experience."

"Well then, I won't pry," Miku said, setting her cup down. "But I would suggest that you talk it out with him. I'm sure that if anyone can get through to him, it would be you."

"..." Mutsumi stared down at the liquid in her cup, her reflection dancing from the ripples. Her face, though contorted by the tea's surface, was somber, contemplative, and scared. "I... I think I'm going to go to bed." She drank the rest of it down, standing up with her hair covering her face. She returned to their room, fixing the futon once more and forcing herself to sleep by shutting her eyes tightly.

* * *

"What was that? What did it mean?" Mutsumi muttered to herself, closing her eyes as she came to a stop at her destination. The sun shone down on her, her cap casting a shadow on her face as she tilted her head down. "I'm next... it couldn't be..." She thought, bringing her hand up to her face as the wind blew her hair back.

"What a surprise. Your last set was filled with great shots." Loud and brash, a person walked up to her with one of his hands waving over his head.

"Uesugi-senpai, thank you," Mutsumi said, her body staying fixed in place. "What brings you here?"

"I should ask the same thing to you. Or I would if I didn't know any better." Isanari took post to Mutsumi's left, setting something on the ground before turning to face the girl. He noticed her grim expression, prompting him to ask something. "Did something happen?"

"Senpai, do you know an apartment for rent nearby? One that's within my budget preferably." Mutsumi asked, taking a deep breath as her mind shifted from one topic to another.

"An apartment? Are you going to move?" Isanari asked as he shut his eyes. "Wait, couldn't you just go back to the place that Maruo rented?" Pointing out the obvious made the girl fidget.

"I'd like to remain independent, if at all possible." She opened her eyes, putting her hands in her pockets. "And... Nakano-san and I aren't on good terms."

"I see... I guess I can ask around. But you should really talk with him about it." He said as the clack of another pair of shoes got both of their attention. "It's been a while, Shimoda-san."

"It has. Hello, Itsuki-ch... No, you're one of her sister's aren't you?" A woman with large round glasses and a business suit walked up to them. "I won't be long, so would you two like to join me? Let's have a chat." She said, walking up and placing down a small bouquet of flowers down on Rena's grave, setting hers beside Isanari's offering. They stayed for another five minutes, the hairs on Isanari's neck standing up, telling him something was amiss; he didn't say a word. They moved over to Revival, Shimoda thankful that Itsuki's appetite wasn't something that Mutsumi shared. The conversation Mutsumi had with Isanari was essentially repeated, explaining the current situation to the cram school teacher. Bidding them farewell, Mutsumi finally came to a decision, walking with purpose while secretly hoping for a huge stroke of luck.

* * *

"Enter."

"Hey." Mutsumi walked into her father's office, watching as he asked his assistant to leave for a few minutes. "..."

"What are you going to ask me for this time?" The doctor's tone remained cold, but there was a hint of sass in his statement. "Another trip to your grandfather's? Perhaps a tropical vacation? It is summer, after all."

"Why you..." Mutsumi clenched her fist, a vein bulging on her forehead. She took in a deep breath through her teeth, trying to calm herself down. "The apartment is slated for demolition. Ichika and I are looking for a new place, but I thought it would be pertinent to tell you about it."

"I see. Is that all?" Speaking as he normally does, Maruo looked at her expectantly. "Nothing else to say."

She bit her lip, having a difficult time repressing the scathing words she'd love to say about his attitude. "Can you do another scan? I have some... concerns about the disease that took mom." Walking forward, she took a seat near his desk as he arranged his papers. He called his assistant back and, after a few minutes, they extracted a sample of blood from Mutsumi. "Are you going to go?"

"I am a very busy man, Mutsumi-kun."

"I see." With that, she left the office and returned home.

* * *

"Mutsumi-chan. Come here for a bit." Ichika said, beckoning her sister over to the kotatsu while simultaneously pulling out a small box. "Here, you can have this."

"Onee-chan..." Mutsumi was taken aback, but her brain saw an opportunity to mess with her sister. "I'm not ready for that yet, but if it's you... Yes! Yes! I will." She played up her joke, looking away abashedly as she extended her hand out, palm down. "How'd you get my ring size?"

Ichika chuckled, playing along. "We have the same bodies, remember." She took Mutsumi's hand in hers, standing up to be level with her before she took a step closer. Snaking her other arm along Mutsumi's back, she tickled the rear of her sister's neck before breaking out into a chuckle. "In all seriousness, this is for you. I hope you like it." Placing the box in her hands, she watched with bated breath as Mutsumi opened the box.

Inside the box was a black choker, a single hexagon was the only design on it. "What's this about?"

"I'm really sorry. I really am, about Kyoto, about not listening to you. I caused you a lot of troub-" Ichika felt Mutsumi's finger on her lips, silencing her as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Thanks." Mutsumi took it out, putting it on and feeling her neck to get herself comfortable with her new accessory. "I love it. And I love you, onee-chan." She pulled Ichika into a hug. "Anyway, did you find a place yet?" Asking about their new apartment, she could only frown as Ichika admitted that she hadn't been lucky enough to find one.

"What about you?" The eldest asked as Mutsumi's phone started to vibrate.

"It's work. It's something big." Mutsumi said, staring down at her screen. "I have to go. I'll probably be home late." She sighed, pocketing her phone and walking over to get her things.

"Okay, stay safe." Waving her sister off, Ichika shut the door for her as Mutsumi started to walk to the building of her news agency. Finding a familiar face emerging from a bookstore on the way there. She handed off a box, only giving the recipient a smile and a wave as she hurried to her job.

* * *

"Nakano-san. This is going to be another big one. You're one of our best photographers, and you're the best person for the job." Her boss said, pulling up a folder from a cabinet in the room. "There's this new place in town, very popular with people around your age. I was thinking of getting some interviews of the place, staff, customers, anyone that has anything to say. Take some pictures, talk to some people, it's simple. I'll give you a few weeks to finish this job up, so take your time and enjoy the place."

"What kind of place is it? If it's a bar, then..."

"No, but it's close. It's kinda close, but since it's aimed toward a younger crowd it's been a bit modernized. A mix of local, and western-style bars, but no alcohol. Instead of that, they have a room filled with game consoles filled with multiplayer games, they do have mocktails though. Other than that, it's just like any other restaurant or bar." Mutsumi received the file, reading a summary of the location as well as the prospects of this job.

"Sounds interesting, I'm in." Mutsumi smiled, looking at the few photos included in the folder. "How many pictures do you want? Also, who's paying for this?"

"At least twelve. Anyway, that's all. And we'll cover the expenses, for every ten pictures you take, we'll allow you to take someone along free of charge." The boss said, dismissing Mutsumi for the day. As she walked out of the building, she caught a glance of the latest articles they were reporting. A nearby zoo's new gorilla enclosure, probably an ad in order to get some more visitors; a lecturer was coming to town soon to assist some cram schools in the area; and a few pictures submitted by the police to help with their cases: missing people and criminal mugshots. She got to the streets as the sun started to set over the horizon, pulling out her phone and composing a text.

"Tsubaki-san, Matsui-san, wanna go to that new pseudo-bar?" She sent the text to them, getting affirmative replies almost immediately. "Mind if I bring someone along?"

* * *

The next weekend, after a few more days of fruitless searching, Mutsumi had a day to relax. She was waiting in front of the restaurant, already having done the interviews with the staff earlier in the day, all she had to do was get the customers' opinions. Luckily, she had a full charge on all of her equipment, including the mic she had hidden on the inside of her hoodie. "Hey!" She yelled, calling out to her friends as three people walked toward her.

"How've ya been?" Maeda asked, slicking his hair back. "Those punks ain't coming?" Looking around he frowned slightly.

"Yuusuke-san was busy with the library. I don't know what Fuutarou-san is doing, but his sister made it seem like he was really thinking about something difficult." Mutsumi answered.

"So, is that everyone?" Matsui tilted her head as they heard footsteps coming from down the street.

"Ah, you're here early, Mutsumi." Takebayashi gave her a joking salute with one arm, the other wrapped around the arm of a boy with spikey hair and glasses. "I'm Takebayashi, Mutsumi's friend. This is Sanada." Sanada only gave a nod, which Maeda reciprocated.

"That's everyone! Let's go in! It's on me!" Mutsumi brought everyone inside as they saw the moon start to rise behind one of the buildings.


	84. Chapter 89 (ver 2)

The place was barren when they first started at sundown, only a handful of people sitting down and chatting with each other. There were the employees, of course, bu,t aside from their group, maybe one or two people populated the place. "Well, let's find a place to sit," Maeda suggested, walking in before Mutsumi looked over at one of the staff, who simply gave a thumbs up in their direction.

"I asked them if we could have a game room, it's fairly large, way too big for just the six of us, but we can stay there before other customers arrive." She said, pointing to a door to the side of the bar. Tsubaki led the way, opening the door with enough force for it to slam into the wall. A pool table and darts greeted them from the left while a TV and a few consoles lit up their right, six arcade cabinet games stared back at them from the opposite wall. Mutsumi walked in, turning around to sit at the bar in the room, pressing down a button and waiting for a few moments.

With the way the building is, the bar is actually a large rectangle, with the wall separating the game room from the main room cutting it in half, a single door served as a passageway for the bartenders on duty, having to manage both rooms; more would come to assist should one person not be enough for all of the customers. Aside from the game room and the main bar, there were also various rooms spread out in the basement area. One was called the mirror room, filled with warped mirrors like those in circuses; this was meant to capitalize on the rise of social media's obsession with pictures. Another was a more specific gaming room, provided with more soundproofing compared to the one Mutsumi's group was in, it was filled with a variety of rhythm games. Next was a karaoke room, which was comparatively boring but still provided a sense of familiarity to newcomers. And the last room was nearly empty, a large space in the center free of anything that a person could bump into while wearing one of the VR headsets set in the corner. The kitchen was located on the ground floor, across from the game room and directly above the end of the hallway of the basement. A dumbwaiter was located inside the room for ease of delivery for any orders heading downstairs.

"I'm gonna get something, anything you guys want?" Mutsumi asked her companions, placing an order for a mocktail with coffee and mint for herself as well as some shishito peppers, edamame, some pickled peppers, and mozzarella sticks.

* * *

"Nakano-san!" A girl yelled, running down the basketball court while dribbling a ball. On the other side of the city, working up a sweat to pass the time instead of staying at home, Yotsuba got herself ready to receive a pass, catching it before going for a shot just outside of the three-point line. "You've still got it, huh?"

"Of... course." Yotsuba caught her breath as the timer hit the end of the second quarter of their game, giving them a short break to recoup their energy. "How's university life, Hongou-senpai?"

"Well, it's hard. I'm fighting much stronger teams now, so I can't get as many opportunities to shoot as I used to." The former captain of the school's basketball team sat down, wiping off her forehead with a towel and taking a swig of water. "How's the old team?"

"Eh? Let's see... I think they're doing well. I haven't really had the chance to talk to any of the members recently, but I don't think they're fighting with each other." Yotsuba smiled, noticing that her senior started to chuckle quietly to herself.

"Still not a part of any clubs, are you? I heard about the trouble with the track team last year, what was that about?" Hongou asked, brushing her hair aside to look at Yotsuba with both eyes.

"Ah, well. It was just a problem with my schedule. We had a competition around the same time as the exams, so my tutor: Fuuta... Uesugi-san was a bit worried about me. Luckily, we managed to pass the exam, and I still had the chance to run with the team."

"That person you talked about before, when you turned down my offer to join the club, is it that boy?" She asked, resting her upper body by setting her elbows on her thighs. "Uesugi-kun, he's the person that supported you at the time, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was. Even with someone like me without any talent, without any... no, I shouldn't talk like that!" Yotsuba said, jumping to her feet. "It's because of his support that I made it this far, so I can't talk down to myself."

"You've changed, Nakano-san." Hongou threw her towel onto her bag, walking back onto the court. "He must be a really good influence." She said, getting ready for the next quarter while giving her underclassman a wink filled with implications. Yotsuba soon followed her, checking her phone quickly before she returned it to her bag.

* * *

"Then add milk slowly, whisking to avoid lumps." Miku read, flipping the pages of her new book. Standing in the kitchen of their apartment, her headphones over her ears to fill the silence of the lonely night. She was the only one home at the moment, so she decided to test one of the recipes in the cookbook to entertain herself. She reached out for the measuring cup full of milk she had set aside, dribbling it carefully down into the pot to turn her roux into a bechamel. Now that she had created it and let it thicken up, it was essentially a blank canvas.

She thought about it for a moment, looking at her phone for any sort of direction she could take the recipe. It wasn't a lot of sauce, and she wasn't particularly hungry either, so she thought of turning it into a dip of some sort or maybe turning it into a pasta sauce. She consulted the book again, settling on a recipe that she liked and was easy to do in her current situation. Over the next few minutes, she kept stirring until it became homogenous. She set some pasta on the boil, cursing herself for not doing it earlier; now she had to wait. Ten minutes later, she drained it and dumped the noodles into the sauce, stirring it before placing the contents of the pot inside a container which she placed under the broiler.

"Woah..." After some time, she took it out, staring at it in awe. "I made that..." She smiled, moving it to the kotatsu before preparing her phone to watch a documentary on the life of Hatori Hanzo for the seventeenth time. "What's this?" Noticing a new app that wasn't there before, she came to a simple conclusion: Mutsumi.

* * *

"Alright, next." A man said, bowing to the person in front of him as she walked away.

"Good work as always." A mustachioed man met with the girl, inviting her to sit with him as he slowly jostled somebody sleeping beside him. "Kiku, wake up, we're about to go."

"Mmmhh? Papa? Where are we?" The young child sat up, rubbing her eyes as she awoke from her nap. "Ichika-san?"

"Were you watching?" Ichika asked, bending down with a smile. Kiku looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Aw, you weren't? Onee-chan is sad now." Unlike during her audition, she intentionally made it extremely obvious that she was faking her reaction; crocodile tears, sobbing a few decibels louder than she needed, spastic movements that accompanied her fake crying. Kiku panicked, thoroughly convinced by the horrible acting.

"I'm sorry!" She haphazardly reached out before she managed to hug Ichika tightly.

"It's getting late. I'll take you home, Nakano-san." Oda said, walking toward the door to get the car ready for the girls. With him driving and Ichika riding shotgun, Kiku had the back of the car all to herself to resume her sleep. "I have to thank you, Nakano-san. You and your sisters." Oda smiled, arriving at a red light. He sighed, smiling while taking a few seconds to look at his daughter.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since that day I asked you to watch her for me, Kiku's been different. She made some friends in school, you know." The light turned green and he pressed his foot against the gas. "She's a lot brighter than she was before, and I'm sure that it was something that you and your sisters did that made her that way. She's my treasure, so I have to thank you for making her happier."

Ichika paused, looking in the back at the kid that was currently sucking on her thumb with a smile as her dream brought her pleasant thoughts. "It was our pleasure," Ichika said, reclining in her seat once more as she looked at her phone.

"I have something I'd like to suggest. Feel free to take your time thinking about it. But..." Oda spoke as the car slowly approached the apartment.

* * *

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Raiha yelled, shaking her brother wildly to attempt to get his attention. "Hey! You've been glued to that thing for days! Dinner's ready!"

"Oh, sorry. I'll be right there." Fuutarou said, but his attention was still directed toward the object in his hand. "Now, how do I do this?" He tapped his new phone, currently looking at a complicated math equation online while he pulled his notebook closer.

"Onii-chan!" Raiha had enough, smacking the back of Fuutarou's head with the handle of her ladle. "Hurry up or you won't get any tamagoyaki! Where did you even get that?"

"Mutsumi gave it to me. I don't know why, but it had my name on the box." He said, moving on to the next problem. "Oh, this one is easy." Fuutarou copied it down, making sure to add a simplified explanation to teach the sisters after their vacation ends.

"Fine! We'll eat without you..." Raiha stomped away, knocking over a paper bag, the title of the book inside barely visible to her.

* * *

"It's been a while, you've been busy, Nino." A girl with long black hair sat down at Revival, minutes away from closing time but the manager made an exception for this night. "How are things with that guy you met during the trip last year? You met him again, right?"

"Yeah! Kintarou-kun, was it?" Another girl, short brown hair and a single bow sat across from her,

"Oh, him? Well..." Nino paused for a moment, tying her ribbons into her hair as she finished her shift. She walked over to the counter, taking out the last order of the day and placing it on the table where her friends sat. "He's still dreamy." She spoke vaguely, already foreseeing the awkwardness of confessing her love for Fuutarou in front of the two people who saw her berate him. Otori and Yamada, both of them still thought that Nino hated Fuutarou's guts since the second sister was too caught up with everything else to keep them updated.

"So, what's he like?" Otori asked before she turned her head toward Yamada. "I hope you have better tastes than Yamada. I mean, seriously? Yamauchi?" Playfully roasting her friend until she was satisfied.

"He's smart, and kinda cool, though he can be dense at times." Nino started to grumble. "And he still didn't give me an answer, but I'm going to make him mine!"

"How do you do that?" Yamada asked, looking up at Nino with a sincerity that wasn't present in her eyes before. "Because... I want to confess... I want to confess before summer ends!"

"You just have to go on the attack. Waiting for him to confess to you won't get you anywhere." Nino answered, hearing frustrated sipping from Otori: the only one without a love life. Nino absentmindedly opened up her socials, browsing her phone for any updates to any gossip she was following.

* * *

"Well, goodbye, for now, Itsuki-chan." Shimoda says, standing at the doorway. To her surprise, the redhead just stood in front of the door.

"Why do you think Mutsumi-chan wants to move?" She asked, turning to face her. "I know that things were tenuous between the six of us for a while after we returned from Kyoto, but I still can't fathom the reason for her sudden decision."

"Itsuki-chan. I think it would do you well to have this conversation with her." Shimoda said, giving a warm smile as she was lit up from behind by the lights in the hall. "Sometimes the direct route is the best one."

"I... doubt that she'll divulge any information for me to digest. It might be a sensitive subject for her." Itsuki lowered her head, her thoughts going to what information she does have. "She might think that everything was her fault, blaming herself for all of our hardships as of late. She was planning on transferring schools, moving out by herself wouldn't be out of the question."

"Well then, you won't know until you try," Shimoda says, bidding the fifth sister farewell.

"I shall think about it." Itsuki sighed, pulling out her phone to call a cab home.

* * *

"Player three wins!" The speakers rang out, as an orchestra of groans and cheers filled the room. It didn't take long for the pseudo-bar to get filled up with people. Mutsumi's group enjoyed having the game room to themselves for half an hour before other people started coming in.

"That's five in a row! How?" Maeda asked, frustratedly staring at Sanada as the six other people playing the game slowly stood up. Sanada shrugged setting his controller down and calling it quits for that particular game. The room was packed to the brim with people, their group scattered around. Matsui and Takebayashi were playing darts, chatting amongst themselves before Sanada walked over to join them. Mutsumi was playing pool, currently lining up a shot to sink in the final ball she needed to win the match. Maeda also left the game, walking over to where they kept their food to finish eating some fries and karaage. Finally, Tsubaki was seated at the bar, sipping on a blueberry and mint virgin mojito while chatting up a few strangers.

Mutsumi finally thrust her pool cue, banking the last ball around before sinking it down one of the corner holes. "Yes! Winner!" She pumped her fist into the air, glancing around with a wide grin on her face. She glanced around the room, enjoying the energy in the room.

"Hey, come on. How about we leave this place and get to know each other?"

"Uhm... I don't think that's a good idea... hahaha, I mean, we just met..." Tsubaki leaned back in her stool, setting her drink on the counter as she nervously scratched the back of her neck. The man she was talking to rested his arm on the counter, leaning forward to continue the conversation while pressuring her.

"Can I at least get your number? Maybe not today, but I'd like to get to know you better." He said, standing up and wiping off his hand before he put it in his pocket. Unknown to Tsubaki, he dropped something into her drink.

"Well, I guess..." She let out a forced chuckle, reaching down for her phone as the guy took a few steps closer.

"Hey, Tsu-chan, you having fun?" Mutsumi slung her arm around Tsubaki's shoulder, looking at her while posturing possessively around her. The guy grunted, walking away while trying to hide his disgruntled expression. "Are you okay?"

* * *

Tsubaki breathed a sigh of relief, sitting back down. "Yeah, thanks, Mutsumi-chan. That guy seemed really friendly, but I guess he took my friendliness the wrong way." She laughed it off, reaching for her drink before Mutsumi stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"He put something in that. I'll get you another one." Mutsumi called the bartender, asking for another of Tsubaki's drink. "Anyway, I took some pictures and have a recording of his voice. I'll report him to the police later." She took a seat beside her, the second drink arriving quickly. Tsubaki took it, taking sips to calm herself down after that encounter.

"I don't want to think about what might've happened if you didn't interrupt him. I never would've noticed what he did to my drink."

"Don't mention it. I mean, that's what friends are for, right?" Mutsumi chuckled, resting her hand on the bar. "That aside..." Mutsumi looked around the room, just taking in the atmosphere of everyone enjoying themselves. "I needed a break like this." She smiled, absentmindedly sipping before she leaned with her back to the counter.

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked, twirling her side ponytail between her finger while she finished her drink.

"Well..." Mutsumi yawned. "My sisters and I need to move soon. Ichika-nee and I have been looking around, but we haven't had much... luck." She shut her eyes. Looking over at Tsubaki with a weak smile. She set the glass down, noticing that Tsubaki was still holding the glass of the new drink. "Oh... fuck." She chuckled, leaning forward and falling onto Tsubaki's lap. She fiddled with her phone in her pocket, managing to hear it unlock before her eyelids started to feel heavier.

"Mutsumi-chan?" Tsubaki asked, her voice somewhat worried as Mutsumi started to sleep. "Hey, wake up..." She tried to shake her awake, to no avail. Starting to panic, she called the others over.

* * *

"What happened? Where'd that punk go?" Maeda cracked his knuckles, asking Tsubaki to point at the guy from earlier, but he already left the room.

"We should probably call for help," Takebayashi suggested as Sanada wordlessly pulled Mutsumi's phone out of her pocket, noticing that it was on. "Let's stay with her until someone comes to get her." She and Matsui moved Mutsumi's sleeping body to their table, Sanada calling the person he thought was the most suitable for the situation. "For a genius, that was a really stupid mistake to make." She joked, pinching Mutsumi's cheeks. "Honestly, she can be such a kid sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked feeling a bit guilty for not noticing what the sixth sister was drinking out of. "Mutsumi-chan is always so serious in school, I can't picture her acting childish."

"Well, while she was studying overseas, she kept messaging me whenever she wanted to talk. At first, she said things like she was bored or she asked what I was doing at the moment. Whenever she made one of her little gadgets, she'd always send me a video of her playing around with it. And whenever she won an award, she'd always send me a picture. I actually think I might have them on my phone, let me check." Takebayashi opened up a messaging app, looking up Mutsumi's name in the app and looking back at their history.

"It's hard to believe that this is Mutsumi-san," Matsui commented, pointing at a photo of Mutsumi excitedly holding up a gold trophy over her head.

"I wonder what made her start acting all serious," Tsubaki asked, pulling Mutsumi's body so that she could support her head with her shoulder.

"Well, Mutsumi never really had any friends other than me since she had to move around so often." Takebayashi gently stroked Mutsumi's head like a cat, getting the sleeping redhead to smile and curl up in a comfortable position around Tsubaki's arm. "But things are different now. I think you'll see this side of her soon." She smiled as Mutsumi wrapped her arm around everyone she could as continued to sleep.

"I hope so too," Tsubaki said, smiling. "It was nice to meet you, Takebayashi-san."

"Hey, they're here to take her home. Guys, help me get her up." Sanada spoke, the five of them bringing her out of the building. They saw her off, taking in the night air. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I hope so," Maeda muttered. They each went their separate ways, heading for their homes for the night. "You okay, Tsubaki-san?"

"Yeah... I'm just really curious now." Tsubaki cheered. "I wonder what we'll find out about Mutsumi-chan next?"


	85. Chapter 90 (ver 2)

The sound of rushing water echoed through the air as Mutsumi saw the sun shining above her head. "Huh? What?" She asked herself, sitting up and noticing that she was in a shallow river. Her vision followed the stream, leading her eyes to the sight of a sparkling sea and a beach with white sand. Finding herself drawn to the waves, she waded in the shallow water until the waves started to splash on her toes. "I must be dreaming..." She muttered, taking in the surreal situation she found herself in. It was calming, the sound of the crashing waves, the sunlight bouncing off the water, the gentle breeze that blew through the place. "Lucid dreaming, huh? I guess I should try to enjoy it..." She said, raising her hand while thinking of something.

The ground started to rumble as a pearl palace emerged from the ocean. Mutsumi applauded herself, striding up toward the door with confident steps. It was beautiful. It was lavish. It was empty. The kitchens were unmanned, the bedrooms were untouched, the entire palace was silent. It was a familiar feeling for Mutsumi, but one she was not fond of, not anymore.

"Mutsumi." But she wasn't alone for long. A chilling voice nearly froze the ocean around her castle as the sound of rushing wind crept up from behind her. "Join me, Mutsumi."

"You're not real. Go away." Mutsumi said, snapping her fingers without looking back at the source of the sound. Silence filled the halls once more, leading to her sighing.

"Nobody will miss you. Look at you, you're alone..." The voice returned the moment she lowered her guard, the vibrations in the air cracking the floor beneath me. "Come with me, I'll be with you... forever." Rena's visage moved in front of her, extending a hand with a welcoming smile. Mutsumi looked around, her mother was right. She was alone, it was only her mother and herself. She reached out for her hand, shutting her eyes as the air started to get colder. Touching Rena's palm, Mutsumi started to see her breath as the palace was reduced to rubble, sending her beneath the water. "Forever..." The remnants of the building started to float around her, confining her in a cage made of calcium carbonate.

* * *

"Alone again, huh?" Mutsumi said to herself, the bubbles from her mouth slowly drifting up toward the surface. It was dark, the light from the sky not reaching the depth where her prison resided. "I can't say I'm surprised..." She heard movement around her, the water distorting as some sort of glowing fish circled around her. She caught sight of it, a fish with the head of a barracuda and the body of eel; the end of its body looked like a starfish was glued to the bottom of a table leg, moving in the same way that an octopus would order to gain a burst of speed. It slipped through the bars, colliding with Mutsumi's face before vanishing into sea foam. In the haze of white material that clouded her vision, the redhead saw movement.

"Why would you do that? He didn't need to know!" Yotsuba's words filled her ears as the scene of that night at the swings played out in her mind. The moment she got her vision returned to her, another one of those creatures forced her to recall another memory.

"Then explain! I trusted you! How could you!" She found herself back in Kyoto, the most recent scuffle between them being the setting for the next vision. The guilt she had been keeping since then returned.

"I... really am alone now. I can't even go back to my fami-"

"Mutsumi!" A familiar, a very familiar voice called out to her, a distorted ray of light illuminating her face as a woman swam down to get her.

* * *

"Who..."

"Hurry, they're waiting..." The woman said, reaching her hand through the bars of her cage. "Hold on!" And Mutsumi did, grasping onto her hand as the water started to swirl around the two of them. The thrashing of the current made it difficult, but she held on, shutting her eyes until it had subsided.

"Mutsumi!" Her attention was directed toward the beach from earlier, a massive sandcastle lit with torches now standing where the creek met with the ocean. Her sisters stood by the edge of the water, waving at her and the woman as the two of them approached. "We missed you! Don't go away again!" Yotsuba ran up to her, tackling her back into the water just as her feet touched the soft sand.

"You aren't alone anymore, you know that." Another voice came from inside the castle, coming from a black-haired girl. "We're here now." Takebayashi welcomed her inside, it was warm as a plethora of faces greeted her. Tsubaki was off to the side, holding her phone up to take a picture as Takeda dragged a disgruntled Fuutarou into the frame. Matsui and Maeda were seated by a table made of glass, an empty space saved for her and Takebayashi across from Sanada. The other Nakano sisters entered in after them, making themselves comfortable and playing games with Fuutarou after they pulled him away from Takeda.

Mutsumi smiled at the scene, holding her hand up as she shut her eyes. As she slowly brought her fingers down, everyone inside faded away, falling to the ground as grains of sand. "One day... maybe that will happen one day." She said to herself as she stared up at the sky.

"You can make that happen." The woman from earlier placed her hand on Mutsumi. Wearing a black suit and dress pants, hair flowing in the wind. "You just have to show them this side of you... this side of us..." Mutsumi returned the gesture, brushing away the sand from the white dress she was wearing and smiling. "They'll be sticking around for a while."

"Yeah..." Mutsumi smiled, staring at the woman, her other half. "We won't be alone anymore, won't we?" She smiled, cheering herself on as the soothing sound of the tides lulled her into a trance.

* * *

"Mmmhh so warm..." Mutsumi murmured, pulling the sheets over her head as she gripped onto the pillow beside her. Snuggling up under the warmth of the soft fabric, squeezing the pillow, with just the right balance of softness and firmness to make her comfortable, she smiled as she wrapped her leg around it as one of her feet stuck out from under the blanket. "..." Then she froze, her breathing becoming sporadic as her eyes widened. "Where am I?" She asked herself as she threw everything off of her. The first thing that she saw was the sight of a familiar room, though that wasn't as reassuring of an image as she would expect.

She stood up, going toward the mirror in the room and checking her body in the reflection. Relief washed over her as she saw that no blemishes or wounds marked her skin and that her clothes were still clean. Popping her back during her morning stretches, she finally flicked on the lights to get a change of clothes. As she browsed her wardrobe, she thought of the dream she just woke up from.

"They might be surprised by this." She laughed, pulling out something she has never worn before. An orange ruffle crop top, a navy box pleat skirt that stopped just above her knee, and a pair of black heels. She sat down, taking time to style her hair before she had to make a tough choice. "Glasses or contacts?" After some deliberation that took an embarrassingly long amount of time, she decided to wear her glasses that day. "Well, it's time..." She muttered, pumping herself up as she opened the door. The apartment was sparkling but quiet. The first thing that caught her attention was the smell of food, assisting her in spotting the plate of eggs and meat waiting for her on top of the table.

* * *

"Mutsumi-kun." A voice greeted her as she descended the stairs. Seated just out of sight from the second floor, the doctor held a brown envelope in his hands as Ebata was busy feeding the fish in the tank. "Would you care to explain what happened last night. I received a call from your number, but the voice I heard wasn't yours."

"Nakano-san. I was just out with friends, it was also related to my job so I had to be there." Mutsumi said, sitting down at the table across from Maruo. "I'll report him to the police later, I have his picture and his voice recorded on my equipment."

"Who were those people with you?"

"Friends from school," Mutsumi said, mixing the runny yolk of an egg into her rice. "We were just having..." She spoke but paused when she noticed a small smile on the doctor's face which he promptly hid with his usual cold expression. "In any case, I let my guard down and put myself in that situation."

"We are fortunate that you were with good company..." Maruo said, leading to an awkward silence as Mutsumi ate her breakfast. Minutes passed, the only noise that reached their ears was the ticking of the clock. As she finished her food, Mutsumi couldn't take it anymore.

"You were the one that picked me up, right?"

"Yes. The moment I received the call, I set aside my paperwork and called Ebata to have him drive me over." Maruo said, opening the envelope. "And this is what you asked for, the results of that test." He slid it over to Mutsumi, who picked it up and took a peek.

* * *

"I see..." She said, sitting quietly as the doctor stood up and wiped his clothes clean.

"I'll have Ebata drive you to your sisters. I have to go, I've delayed my work long enough." He spoke succinctly, walking toward the door before the sound of Mutsumi's chair skidding across the floor stopped him.

"Nakano-san! I'm sorry!" She said, bowing with her hands close to her chest. "You always have to clean up my messes. I'm sorry! You listen to my selfish requests, even taking time out of your schedule just to accommodate me. I'm sorry! Please forgive me." Mutsumi took a deep breath to prevent herself from crying. She was always the one asking for favors, and even if he wasn't always privy to her demands, Maruo was always there to support her. From the medication to the trip to their grandfather, everything that Mutsumi needed was given to her by him.

"Mutsumi-kun, I was never truly angry with you," Maruo said. He stood still, but his hands were twitching slightly. Though she couldn't see his face, Mutsumi was sure that he was trying hard to stop himself from smiling.

"Then... can I ask for one more thing?" She said, getting him to turn around and face her. "Can you... can you spend more time with us? Please... dad."

"I'll try." He said, bringing a smile to the sixth sister's face before he entered the hallway. Mutsumi took her dishes out, helping Ebata wash them while telling him to get the place ready for the six of them.

* * *

"I bet they're mad." Mutsumi said, slinging her things over her shoulder as she entered the car that would take her to the soon-to-be-demolished apartment. Curiosity got the better of her, so she opened up her phone and saw that she had twenty missed calls, not only from her sisters but Fuutarou as well. Aside from those, there were also numerous texts; the other girls had told him that she didn't come home last night. The car soon arrived on the street of the apartment, all five of her sisters waiting there with irritated faces.

"Where were you!? You had us worried sick!" Nino yelled, her voice audible from inside the car. She stomped over to the passenger door, crossing her arms.

"Don't leave us like that again!" Yotsuba yelled as Mutsumi opened the door, stepping out carefully. The sisters gasped at the sight of her.

"Sorry about that, everyone. It was my fault, I should've told you where I was going. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" She laced her fingers together, smiling while tilting her head. The air around her was something the other's weren't used to, at least when it came from Mutsumi; it was childish, a bit innocent and cute. It was such a strong irregularity that they had to take a few seconds to make sure that it was actually Mutsumi. "Uhh... everyone?" She asked, sighing as she dropped the innocent aura for a moment. "How long are you going to stand there?" She narrowed her eyes, going back to her usual look to give her sisters some respite.

"I'm now reminded that she is the youngest of us." Itsuki said, blinking a few times.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mutsumi groaned, but a grin curled on her lips. "Come on, let's get inside." She said, taking wobbly steps in her heels as they all entered the apartment.


	86. Chapter 91 (ver 2)

"So, where did you go?" Mere minutes after they had entered the house, Ichika broke the silence as Mutsumi carefully removed her heels. The sixth sister set her bag aside, the contents of which were her clothes from the night before, as well as the equipment from her job.

"I was working on an interview, but it got pretty late. I decided to stay the night in the other apartment." Mutsumi said, deciding to not tell everyone about what happened to her. "By the way, Onee-chan, did you find something yet?" She asked, getting almost everyone to turn their attention toward the eldest sister. They all sat around the kotatsu, all looking expectantly at Ichika.

"Find what?" Yotsuba asked, going into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of juice. Itsuki placed her hands on the table, taking a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to say.

"Is this about you wanting to move?" She stared directly across the table, meeting eyes with Mutsumi who was taking this revelation better than she had expected.

"Yeah." The sixth sister said, rubbing her shoulders and adjusting her glasses. "It is." Her words, her calm demeanor, and her sudden change of attitude; all three of them at the same time caused the minds of the Nakano siblings to go down multiple avenues; except Ichika who knew everything.

* * *

"Moving!?" Nino exclaimed, standing up so suddenly that her movement made the table rattle against the floor. Eyes wide with shock, each they all closed in on the sixth sister. "What are you thinking?"

"I thought we went over this!" Yotsuba grabbed Mutsumi's shoulders her face displaying a mix of worry, anger, and possessiveness. "Don't leave again!" She cried, pulling Mutsumi into a hug as Mutsumi struggled to explain everything.

"I can explain... ow, too tight! Let go! Let go!" Mutsumi tapped Yotsuba's back as if she was a wrestler slated to lose. Her words fell on deaf ears, drowned out by the misguided chatter from her sisters. She looked over to Ichika for help, the eldest sister already trying to pull Yotsuba's arms apart to release her. There was only one thing that would save Mutsumi now.

"The building is going to be demolished," Miku spoke up, surprised but in a different sense compared to Nino, Yotsuba, and Itsuki. She held her phone in her hand, a soft jingle coming out of her headphones as she showed the screen to her sisters. A picture of the notice from the landlord was on the screen, framed by an orange bubble that came from an icon of a cute looking snake. Her announcement brought enough of a shock to get Yotsuba to loosen her grip, letting the sixth sister fall onto her back, lying on the floor.

"Oh..." Itsuki said, scratching the back of her head, slightly embarrassed by her presumptions. "Why didn't you tell us?" She turned her head toward the sixth sister. "Mutsumi? Mutsumi!" They all looked over, seeing that the sixth sister was staring up at the ceiling with a look of delirium. Her face was slightly blue, her air supply slowly returning to normal levels after it was cut off by the fourth sister. It took her a minute to get back to the proper condition.

* * *

"A-Anyway." Mutsumi said, taking deep breaths while placing her hand on her chest to feel her breathing. "You saw it, Miku? The app I installed." After she rubbed the parts of her body that ached because of Yotsuba's grip, she looked over to the third sister, eyes beaming with excitement. "Did you like it?"

"App?" Ichika asked, resting her body on the kotatsu. Miku exited out of the app, showing the icon to her sisters. Everyone else pulled out their own phones, finding the same app hidden away from their home screens. They opened it up, instantly greeted by a challenge. "Eh? A quiz?"

"Good luck." Mutsumi chuckled, a cheeky grin plastered on her face as she opened up her own version of the app. "I made it since I tend to disappear often. That way, you can always find me. Oh, and if you tap on this." She showed them her screen, displaying a map with six bubbles all gathered in one location. She tapped on one, the green one, causing a menu to drop down from the dot. "You can call me, call a cab to get you there or send me a message. Not only that, but you can also look at the information on my location, like a restaurant or an arcade. But, you have to finish that quiz first."

The realization soon came to all of them. The sixth sister had asked to borrow their phones shortly after they returned from Kyoto. How they missed it for that long was a wonder to all of them. "Why did you have to borrow our phones?" Nino asked already starting on her quiz.

"Tracking microchips, as well as some code to allow for all those extra features." Mutsumi smiled, getting out of the kotatsu and walking over to the room where they slept. "Let's get back to business. Ichika-nee and I have been looking for a new place, but it's I couldn't get any info, what about you, onee-chan?" Mutsumi asked, but was only met by a shrug from the eldest sister. "No luck? Well, I guess we have no choice. Come on, let's pack our things. Let's get ready to move back to the penthouse." She said, smiling as she opened the door and sauntered in.

* * *

"It wasn't long, but we had a lot of good memories while we were here." Miku said, smiling fondly while looking back at their apartment one Sunday morning. "It's kind of sad to leave it behind, knowing that it'll be demolished."

"Yeah..." Mutsumi replied, thinking back fondly on all the sleepless nights she spent filing the paperwork for this place last December. A strong breeze blew both sisters' hair to the side, Mutsumi having to grab the top of her head to keep her beret on her head. Her dress flowing side to side, the white of the fabric pairing well with the pale orange of her bag; both were just neutral enough to bring attention toward the choker that Ichika gave her. "Hey, do you remember the time when I still hated Fuutarou-san?" She leaned to the side, resting her head on Miku's shoulder.

"Remember when I couldn't cook?" Miku said, both of them reminiscing on everything that happened as a familiar black car drove up to them. "I'll go get them." Ebata came to a halt, opening up the trunk of the car and helping Mutsumi load her things inside. The six of them placed their bags in the car, getting into the car as Ebata started up the engine.

"Goodbye..." Mutsumi said, waving farewell to the building as they drove across town toward the highrise. She pulled out her phone as Itsuki handed out some drinks. "Mind if I pick our music for the trip?" She asked, connecting her phone to the car speakers after getting permission from her sisters. "Let's see, Goodbye To A World..." She tapped her phone, playing a slow electronic song to fill the silence of their car ride.

* * *

"I found this book, onii-san." Elsewhere, at the same time as Mutsmi's strangulation by Yotsuba the day after she slept in the suite, Raiha looked down on her brother as he pleaded while covering his face.

"You've got it wrong!" Fuutarou denied, looking at the cover at the book while his face turned red. "That's a gift for a friend!"

"You can't trick me. I can't believe that you'd be reading this kind of book." She said, turning the book around to look at the title for herself. "I was so surprised!" She squealed, beaming with excitement as she returned the romance book to her brother. "I was worried about you since you've been holed up at home since summer started. Let's go see Itsuki-san and the others right away!" The young child quickly grabbed onto Fuutarou's arms, dragging him around even with his resistance.

"Why? I've assigned them homework, and Mutsumi is there to provide assistance if they need it. Why should I go out of my way to meet with them during my break?"

"Then how about next Sunday? Let's go to the beach and invite them!" Raiha was adamant, unwilling to back down now that she knew that her brother was thinking of love.

"I have a shift at the cake sho-" Fuutarou was interrupted by the phone. "Oh, manager? Uh-huh? What!? Are you okay?" His eyes widened as the terrible news registered in his brain. "I'm free on Sunday. You were saying something about the beach?"

* * *

The two of them paid the apartment a visit, finding it surprisingly empty that weekend. Having no choice but to give up on her little quest, Raiha sighed as she and Fuutarou headed to the beach like they planned; best not to let their preparation go to waste. "The sea!" She yelled, jumping for joy at the sight of the shimmering sea.

"Alright, I'll just rest here. Go have fun." Fuutarou lumbered over to an umbrella, setting his things down as he was ready to collapse. Raiha pulled his arm, forcefully dragging him out of the shade to try and get him into the water. The young girl had spoken with Itsuki a few weeks ago, finding out that Nino had been pestering the other five about the beach since before summer break started. Combining that with the unfortunate event of Revival's manager's bike accident, she came to a simple conclusion: the Nakanos would be going to the beach today! Fuutarou looked around, his eyes widening at the sight of some people. "What? You guys came too?" Raiha took a peek, becoming disappointed by the sight of Takeda and Maeda approaching the two of them.

"Oh, if it isn't Uesugi, ya punk," Maeda said, grinning as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He shuffled to his side slightly, trying to distance himself from Takeda and his speedo.

"It's been a while, are you enjoying your summer?" He asked, raising waving his hand to greet them.

"No!" Raiha said bluntly, the traumatic image of the director's son forever burned into her retinas.

"Did you two come here together?" Fuutarou asked, looking around as he started seeing familiar faces all around him.

"Other people from our class came too. It was Tsubaki-san's idea." Takeda said. "Did you not receive the email?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't finished setting up my account on my new phone," Fuutarou said, rummaging in his bag for the phone that Mutsumi gifted him. After logging in, he quickly found the email in question. He put his phone back, noticing that the rest of the class was gathering around for a picture nearby. "Might as well..." He said, trudging over.

* * *

"Wow! You can see the ocean!" Yotsuba exclaimed, pressing her face against the car window as they passed by the beach.

"I really wanted to go..." Nino grumbled, tapping her phone as they absentmindedly drove by.

"Come on, we can always go next time..." Mutsumi said, taking a sip from a bottle of water as her phone vibrated with a notification. "Huh, a text from Tsubaki-chan? I wonder what it..." She nearly spat out the liquid she was drinking, turning to her side as she asked Ebata to stop the car. "He's there!" She quickly got out, holding onto the railing of the sidewalk with one hand as she pointed at a group of people with the other, a wide smile on her face. "Look! It's Fuutarou-san and Raiha-chan!" She was practically leaping in excitement as her sisters joined her. They instantly spotted the large and distinct hairstyle of the younger Uesugi.

"Oh wow, they really are there," Ichika said, tempted to walk over and join the fun as the class started sprinting toward the water. "But..."

"We can't, we have to move," Itsuki said, prompting her sisters to return to the car. They took a few more seconds to watch their classmates having fun, Mutsumi sending a text to Tsubaki to tell her how jealous she was before they went about their day. They arrived at the suite, staring up at the intimidating building as they walked inside, meeting with an unexpected situation.

* * *

"Hello."

"Papa!?" Nino asked the question that was on everyone's mind. The doctor was working on a laptop while seated at their dining table, a few folders resting nearby. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it wrong for a father to greet his daughters when they come home? It's been a while, hasn't it girls? Are you enjoying your summer?" Maruo said, shutting the device after saving it with a few clicks. He stood up, cleaning up the documents as the sisters walked into the room.

"Aren't you busy?" Ichika asked noticing the files.

"I've taken what I could in order to work here. It's far more comfortable compared to my office." He said, looking away to give the girls some privacy. "I simply wish to enjoy the comfort of my own home."

"He's such a tsundere..." Mutsumi muttered, knowing a side of the doctor that her sisters didn't. "Thank you, dad." She said, her chest feeling slightly puffy from her happiness.

"Whatever are you talking about, Mutsumi?" Maruo answered, hiding his grin by walking away. The girls all returned to their room, though five of them kept sneaking glances at Maruo since his suspicious behavior seemingly came out of nowhere.

* * *

"Ebata, I'll be taking my leave now. Help them with their things before you come to get me." Maruo said the moment the girls were all in their rooms. Ebata simply bowed, letting the doctor pass and head for the door. "I'll be asking you to drive me here more often in the near future."

"I see. I have no objections." Ebata replied, holding a vase in his hand which Yotsuba asked him to carry. He walked in, setting the vase down and filling it partly with water as he stared up at the second floor.

It was surprisingly quiet, despite the usual activities of the Nakano siblings.

Ichika was already taking a nap, the clothes she was wearing just minutes before already thrown onto the floor of her room. Nino was enjoying the comfort and the cushioning sensation of her bed, gone were her tireless nights due to sleeping on futons. Miku was quietly reading the recipe book that she got recently, making a list of ingredients that she wanted to buy now that she had access to all of the pots and pans that they couldn't take with them last winter. Yotsuba was sorting out her bouquet of flowers, deciding to display the bluebells in the vase while keeping the daisies in her room. Itsuki was seated at her desk, organizing her notebooks and pens for her next study session. And Mutsumi, after she had put aside all of her tinkering things, opened up her wardrobe.

"I need to go shopping again..." She groaned, shutting the closet as she walked out and entered the kitchen. "I wonder what they're doing..."

* * *

Meanwhile at the beach. "Left! Left!" The class spoke in a chorus as the class rep held a stick in his hands. Fuutarou swung it down, the sound of wood cutting through the air was broken by a loud scream.

"Maeda..." Matsui muttered, taking a few steps toward the boy who was currently buried up to his head in the sand. "It's bleeding..."

"Go on..." Tsubaki caught sight of her, nudging her forward as the other people in class scattered about. Matsui huffed, stomping over.

"Jeez, how unmanly can you get?" She groaned, bending down to dig him out while putting something on his head to stop the bleeding. "Stop whining... it doesn't look cool."

"So you're the class rep's little sister?" A girl with long bangs walked up to Raiha. "Wanna have some yakisoba?"

"How are the Nakanos doing?" Takeda asked, leading a group of the boys as they covered Fuutarou in the sand to make him look like a woman.

"Tsubaki told me that they were moving today. No wonder their apartment was empty." Fuutarou groaned, finally noticing the two large breasts made of sand that his classmates put on him. "Hey!" He struggled, trying to free his arm but it was a fruitless attempt. Class 3-1, sans the Nakano siblings, enjoyed the day of relaxation, reveling in the sunlight and the cool ocean air.

* * *

"Take care!" Matsui yelled, waving Tsubaki off as they started going away from her. Their numbers had dwindled, leaving only her, Maeda, Takeda, and the two Uesugi siblings. Maeda was still rubbing his bruise, grumbling about the pain as Matsui took steps toward the boys. "You're still whining about that? That's not very manly. Over here..." She took a seat beside him, handing him a cold soda can to act as an ice pack. "Does that feel better?"

"Yeah..." He replied, looking away in a bashful way. "Thanks, Matsui..."

"I'm glad that everyone had fun. Even Uesugi-kun was enjoying himself." Takeda said, leaning against a vending machine while staring up at the stary sky. He raised his hand out as if to grab at the stars in space.

"Huh? I was?" Fuutarou asked, stroking Raiha's hair as she lay sleeping on his lap.

"Yeah, you looked like you were having fun," Takeda said, bringing his gaze down toward his rival. "We're going to set off some fireworks, want to join us?"

"I'm going to head home. Raiha's all tuckered out too." Fuutarou grunted as he lifted his sister up onto his back. "Give everyone my regards."

"That's a surprise, coming from you. Who knew that you could become so friendly?" Takeda jested, walking over to stand beside him. "You've made quite a change compared to last year. What, no who... No, I feel like I already know who made you that way."

* * *

Fuutarou waved goodbye to the three of them, walking home in silence; Raiha's breathing keeping him company as his mind wandered. "Damn it. It probably would've been even more fun if they were here too." He mumbled to himself, accidentally waking his sister up with his voice. Raiha got off, the two of them walking home hand in hand as Fuutarou pulled out his new phone.

"What's up, Uesugi-san?" Yotsuba answered, reclining on the sofa as the Nakano sisters waited for dinner after a long day of moving bags and boxes.

"Hey, put it on speaker!" Mutsumi said, looking up from a circuit board she was soldering resistors onto with a cheerful smile plastered on her face. Yotsuba pressed the icon on her phone as Mutsumi removed her goggles. "Yo, Fuutarou-san!"

"Ah, I'm on speaker now? So, if you guys aren't busy, then..." His voice made everyone stop whatever they were doing. "Do you want to go to the pool?"

"You're the one extending the invitation!?"


	87. Chapter 92 (ver 2)

Under the scorching sun, the heat nearly throwing their minds for a loop, the six sisters approaching the pool was a sight to behold. "It's so hot..." Mutsumi whined, unzipping her track jacket, revealing the loose white shirt she wore underneath. Stuffing her hand into the pocket of her shorts, she pulled out her phone and checked her messages. "He's still not here. We should probably go in now." She suggested, noticing the sign that was a clear warning for some people.

The sisters followed her sightline, then their attention shifted toward Mutsumi and Nino. "I don't have one!" Nino denied their accusations before they could be vocalized, but the thought of having a permanent mark on her body to show her feelings toward someone crossed her mind a few times.

"I might get one. Who knows?" Mutsumi said, pulling one of her arms out of the jacket to show her shoulder. "Maybe here... or..."

"What would you want, if you were to get one, Mutsumi-chan?" Ichika asked as the six of them entered the premises of the pool. "Would you get a picture? Or maybe the name of your lover?"

"Oh, maybe." Mutsumi grinned, walking slightly ahead of everyone. "After all, the kanji for Fuu does look kinda cool." She teased, running away before her sisters could catch up to her to tease her back. The other five eventually caught up to her, meeting with her as she was in the middle of tying her hair up into a ponytail. They spent the next few minutes getting changed into their swimsuits, some more quietly than others.

* * *

"Nino, how do I look?" Mutsumi asked, cheerily posing and doing twirls to show off her swimsuit. It was a simply shaped bikini, leaving much of her chest exposed; navy with teal accents that created small hexes around each angle of the triangular cups. She paired that top with a plain navy bottom and some olive sandles. She waited for her sister's answer, her smile emitting a radiance that seemed off coming from her. If it were Yotsuba, it would've been normal, but having that type of air around Mutsumi was odd. "Do I look cute?"

"You look great," Nino said before got pulled into a hug, nearly losing her top since she was fiddling with the straps on her back. She managed to break free, finishing up her own preparations and stepping to the side. Now that she had some time to think, and she could see every angle of her sister, the simple look of Mutsumi's swimsuit accented her natural curves; meaning that Nino's own curves were quite gorgeous since they were sextuplets.

"Where'd Itsuki go?" Miku asked, emerging from a changing room and meeting the other two, all three of them just inside of the changing area. The three of them looked around, Mutsumi zipping up her jacket over top of her bikini. "Actually, where are Ichika and Yotsuba?"

"Found them!" Mutsumi raised her arm, pointing toward the three other sisters as well as their tutor. She shot the others a glance, all three of them grinning with the same idea. As a gentle breeze blew past them, the three of them broke into a sprint, toppling Fuutarou over as all three of their bodies collided with his.

* * *

"Y-Yo... Nino, Miku, Mutsumi... You're crushing my windpipe..." Fuutarou tried to talk, his voice coming out weak and barely audible. He flailed his arms around, eventually getting freed by Yotsuba since she noticed that he was struggling. "It's nice to see that you two have been well." After getting back on his feet and rubbing his back to soothe the pain, he looked at the three girls that assaulted him as they sauntered up to him, pressing their bodies against his again.

"So like, get this. My contacts got washed away, so I can't really tell who you are. Are you even Fuu-kun?" Nino said, leaning forward while pressing her chest against his left arm. She made an effort to draw his attention toward her chest. "Let me take a closer look, or rather take a closer look at me." Her swimsuit covered her midriff but left her sides fairly exposed, however, her lower body was the opposite, the fabric tightly hugging her skin and highlighting her curves.

"I was happy when you invited us out to the pool. I think my top is a bit loose..." Miku slyly loosened her top, using his body to keep the top on her chest. "I can't really reach my back to do it properly." In contrast to her sister, Miku's top was leaving her chest out for everyone to see while her hips and thighs got covered by the bottom of her swimsuit.

"Fuutarou-san~ It's so hot~" Mutsumi slowly unzipped her jacket, pulling out a bottle from one of the pockets. "Can you rub some sunscreen on me?" She smiled, taking his wrist in her hand while squeezing some lotion into his palm. "What do you say, Fuutarou-san~" Fuutarou took a few steps back, getting out of the awkward situation when Yotsuba yelled for them to eat and get ready to go swimming.

* * *

"You got a lot..." Ichika said, watching her sister set down six separate servings of yakisoba. The six sisters sat down first, Fuutarou leaving for a while in order to get some food for himself. Itsuki snatched Mutsumi's bottle of sunblock from her, intending to apply the sunblock on her sisters herself.

"Killjoy!" Mutsumi whined, getting her back massaged as Itsuki spread the lotion around her back. "What do you want to do, Itsuki? Well, aside from the obvious." She asked, eating her noodles as the fifth sister finished the coat on her back and moved on to Yotsuba.

"How about that?" Yotsuba pointed at the large slide that towered above everything else. Mutsumi started bouncing in her seat, her newfound enthusiasm helping her scarf down her food.

"Hurry! Hurry! Let's go!" The sixth sister leaped up, throwing away her trash as Fuutarou approached with a serving of yakisoba and a drink. "Fuutarou-san! Come with me!" She ran to his side, setting his food down on the table before she tugged his arm with one hand and pointed to the slide with the other. Fuutarou was taken aback, his confusion giving Mutsumi the edge she needed to drag him around. The two of them ascended, standing up at the top.

"What's up?"

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Mutsumi looked up at him, the smile on her face was dazzling. "Just look at this. It's so nice up here." She gripped onto the protective railing, leaning forward as they looked out at the city. It wasn't close to the view they got from the apartment, but the height of this structure still allowed for a brilliant view of the nearby buildings and the waterpark below them. They lined up, the other five joining them a bit further back since they were in the middle of eating when Mutsumi ran off. It soon came to their turn, a staff member handing Mutsumi an inflatable boat. She looked down at the slide, the sheerness of the drop bringing her back down to reality. "I have a lot of regrets now..." She said, her legs trembling as Fuutarou took the boat and set himself up. Mutsumi gulped down her fear, looking back at the annoyed and envious faces on her sisters as they waited in line. "Let's go!" She took a seat between Fuutarou's legs, leaning against him while savoring the moment of peace. It was only a moment since they went down the slide after a count of three.

* * *

"Woo!" Mutsumi ran around, splashing around in the water after all seven of them gathered around the bottom. "Yotsuba, let's race!" She ran up to the deep end of one of the pools, jumping in as she tucked her legs in. As he watched the fourth and sixth sister swim to the other side of the pool, Fuutarou leaned back, reclining in one seat at the table from earlier with his food half-finished.

"Did something happen to her?" He asked, watching as the usually serious and cunning Mutsumi got soaked by Yotsuba's relentless splashing.

"We don't know, but..." Nino answered him, taking a break from all of the water and sitting down at the table. "I haven't seen her like that in forever."

"What do you mean?" The tutor asked, sipping on his drink as Itsuki and Miku stood up to go swimming.

"Mutsumi-chan is the youngest of us, but she acts so maturely all the time." The eldest rested her head on the table, moving her hat around to give her face some shade. "But she wasn't always like that. Whenever she found something interesting, she'd always have that kind of look on her face." She added, bringing everyone's attention to Mutsumi's blissful face as she walked toward them with some ice cream in her hand. "At least, until we found out that she was sick like mom." The seven of them gathered around, wanting to go down the slide another time.

* * *

"That was amazing! We should go again soon!" Mutsumi yelled into the night sky as they left the pool. Her five sisters walked ahead of her, but she pulled Fuutarou back to have some privacy with him. "Did you have fun, Fuutarou-san?"

"Yeah..." Fuutarou looked away, not wanting to look at Mutsumi until she'd finished zipping up her jacket.

"Fuutarou-san... do you like this side of me?" She said, looking forward with a resolute face. "I was always scared, you know. People always leave me, or I always leave them. But this is the first time in a long time that I think that there will be people who will stick with me until the end. It feels nice to finally... be all of me again."

"It's different, that's for sure." He answered, rubbing the back of his neck which had become tanned since he didn't put on any sunscreen. "But it was so big of a surprise. I don't really know what to think about you." He saw Mutsumi break her cheerful aura, winding up for a punch like she always did whenever he got on her nerves. "But it's not a bad thing."

"Hey, mind if we take a picture?" Pulling out her phone, she snapped a selfie of the two of them before he could answer. "Fuutarou-san, thank you."

"What for?"

"If I hadn't met you last winter, then I would still probably be that cold and hostile girl you met then." She took a few steps to the side, closing the distance between the two of them. "I love you, Fuutarou-san." She whispered into his ear before she ran off to join her sisters' chatter.

* * *

"Ahh, finally home..." Mutsumi said, walking into the silent apartment that they owned. "I think I'll skip dinner tonight, I'm pretty tired." She added, tossing her jacket over her shoulder as she headed for her room. It wasn't that late, probably seven or eight in the evening if she were to guess without looking at a clock. Entering the room, the girl was met by what was on her desk: a string of led lights that were integrated into the visor of her cap. It was just something she did for fun, but it still wasn't finished. She sighed, taking a seat and finishing up the code she wanted to program the lights with in order to get it to light up a certain way. "Finally done..." She smiled, putting it on while pulling out her phone to send a message.

"How was the pool, Mutsumi-chan?"

"It was pretty hot today, I wish I could've gone. Maeda had me go and help him at the takoyaki place."

"Didn't you two just go to the beach with your class?"

Mutsumi didn't reply, at least not with words. Instead, she sent the picture that she stole from Fuutarou, leaving the others in the chatroom silent for a few moments before three sets of ellipses showed that they were typing up replies.

"You went with Uesugi-kun!"

"He's so tanned!"

"You go, girl! Fuutarou really looks weird with that tan though, lol."

"Nevermind that, I've got something to show you!" She sent a message, followed by some emojis, then some more emojis.

"Hurry up and show us! You're such a tease!" Tsubaki's message got her to stop. She then turned on the lights and started recording herself.

"This is so cool, and look!" She snapped her fingers, changing the color of the lights. Then she shook her head side to side to change the direction they flashed, then up and down to change the speed. After sending them the video, the four of them continued to gossip for five hours.

* * *

**A/N:** This was surprisingly hard to write. I wanted Mutsumi to kind of drag Fuutarou around, but that meant that the interactions between him and the others wouldn't happen. It doesn't help that there's a lot of internal dialogue from Itsuki and that one on one conversation she had with Fuutarou made it hard too. Anyway, it's time for the hospital visit chapter.


	88. Chapter 93 (ver 2)

A few days passed since their foray to the pool, their schedules now wide open for anything that would interest them. Nino and Mutsumi were heading for the hospital, each for their own reasons. Itsuki said that she was going to go for a walk, but Mutsumi's quiet chuckles indicated that there was something more to that. Miku and Yotsuba would stay home, the former testing out more recipes from the book while the latter acted as a judge and offered feedback. This left Ichika to her own devices, confined to her room as she often does when given free time. The others suspected that the eldest was fast asleep, lying in bed stark naked with only her sheets covering her body; they would be wrong. "What should I do?" Ichika muttered to herself, looking at the screen of her phone.

"Ichika-nee, we're about to go, do you want us to get anything on the way back?" Mutsumi asked, knocking on the door and getting the eldest's attention. She got up, opening the door to look at the youngest sister in the eye. "Onee-chan?"

"Mutsumi-chan..." Ichika paused. "I-I think I'm good. Take care." She frantically rushed to the bathroom, locking herself in to take some time to think something through. "Mutsumi-chan... Fuutarou-kun... I'm sorry." She muttered, dialing the number of her manager as she sighed.

* * *

"Wacha reading, Fuutarou-san?" Mutsumi asked as she and Nino were walked up to the hospital. "You look great, by the way." She teased, pinching his arm and stretching his tanned skin.

"It's not important. Why are you here?" Fuutarou asked, pocketing the romance book and adjusting his grip on the flowers. Mutsumi just puffed up her cheeks, pouting in his direction before Nino came up to answer his question.

"She said she wanted to talk with papa. Anyway, what are you doing just standing there? Get inside, Uesugi." Her tone made the two of them stare at her as she marched inside.

"Did you do something to her?" Mutsumi asked, watching as her sister glared back at them from inside the hospital.

"Did you?" The tutor asked, walking inside with an inkling to Nino's sudden shift in behavior. He handed one of the bouquets over to Mutsumi before the three of them split up to do what they were going to do.

* * *

"Mutsumi, why did you insist on coming in today? You already got the results of your test, no?" Maruo asked, looking at his daughter curiously as she set the flowers on his desk.

"It's coming up soon, you know... I was wondering if you'd like to join us this time." Mutsumi asked, pulling up a chair to sit across from the doctor. "I know you're very busy, but... it's mom's..."

"I will try. As you said, my schedule isn't very flexible. But I will try, you have my word." The doctor stood up, moving some papers over to a cabinet to sort them.

"Is... is there anything I can do to help?" Standing up to walk to his side, the sixth sister tilted her head curiously. "Anything at all?"

"Mutsumi, there is nothing you can do. All of these are confidential, I can't let you see them." The doctor directed her back to her seat. "I do appreciate your concern, but it's not possible." Mutsumi sighed, staring down at the ground before she picked up the flowers again.

"I see... I guess I'll be on my way. Thanks for everything dad." A little disheartened, she gave Maruo a smile before she departed. Left to his own devices, the doctor sat down at his desk, looking at the fairly empty top.

"I suppose that I should take my break."

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the hospital's rooms, Fuutarou and Nino slid open the door to pay a visit to Revival's manager. Nino walked in, her nose turned up and away from Fuutarou. "Hello." The manager waved to them as they entered. "Are you guys doing well? As you can see, I'm just fine."He said, sarcastically gesturing to his elevated and cast leg.

"How's your injury?" Fuutarou asked, getting the manager to gesture toward his leg again. "Right..."

"All that's left to do is some post-surgery examination to see how it'll go." He let out a long sigh, resting his head on his pillow as his two employees took some steps to examine the cast.

"How much longer are you just going to stand there? You even brought some flowers." Nino reprimanded her tutor, staring at him as he awkwardly presented the bouquet of flowers to the manager. After a short and awkward exchange between the men, the manager asked if they were fighting, to which Fuutarou said that they weren't. "Ah- I'm parched. Go buy me a drink, Uesugi." Nino ordered him, and that was only the first. Fuutarou left the room, getting some water from a vending machine and offering it up to the second sister. "What I ask you to get me some water, I meant for you to get me some at room temperature. Honestly, if you can't do something as simple as this, what good are you?" Nino postured as if she was stating the obvious, the implication of her stance getting Fuutarou frustrated to the point where he could feel his blood boiling. "You're so useless."

* * *

Fuutarou had enough, reaching his limit with those last three words. "How about you dial it ba-"

"Woah! don't touch me!" Nino shuffled away, storming out of the room. "I'll just go buy it myself." She grumbled, shutting the door behind her.

"Uesugi-kun." The manager called out, having watched the scene silently. "is there really nothing going on between you two? You might not be aware of it, but you must've done something, or it might've been something you didn't do." Fuutarou grunted, playing with his bangs. "Like I thought. I'll put it plainly: that girl is mad at you. Try to listen carefully, you might be able to hear it, the cries coming from that girl's heart." The manager went off on a tangent, talking like a philosopher as Fuutarou left the room to follow Nino.

* * *

"Hey, how'd it go?" Mutsumi asked, meeting with Nino near the exit of the hospital. "What was up with you earlier? I haven't seen you talk to him like that since I first got back." She was seated nearby, Fuutarou's flowers resting on her lap as she waited for her companions.

"It's nothing..." Nino answered, walking up to her sister. "Mutsumi, I never did anything to make Fuu-kun hate me, right?" Her mind filled with worry, the second sister stood beside Mutsumi as the sixth rose to her feet.

"Well, I do remember him sulking a lot when you said those things at the hotel, when he, Miku, and I tried to get you to come back home. There was also the time when you drugged him to sleep. And..."

"Alright! I get it!" Nino started moping, slouching her shoulders before she felt Mutsumi's hand on them.

"You know, even though I'm glad that you shot yourself in the foot, I will tell you one thing." Mutsumi leaned in, her face inches away from her sister's. "Even after all those things you did, he still stayed by your side. Don't beat yourself up over them."

"Nino."

* * *

The two girls turned around, finding their father standing behind them. "Papa. Why?"

"Why?"

"Why are you suddenly spending time with us?" Nino asked, raising an eyebrow at her father as Mutsumi held back a giggle. "It's unlike you. You're suddenly around the house. And you talk to us. Why now?" She asked out of curiosity, with only a slight hint of cautiousness in her words.

"Is it wrong for a father to spend time with his daughters?" Maruo replied, taking a few steps toward the two of them before Nino stomped her foot against the tile.

"Just... I... argh!" She clenched her fists, unable to put into words the mixture of feelings going through her system. She was happy, confused, and angry all at the same time.

"Thanks, dad... for everything." Mutsumi broke her silence, garnering both of their attention. "I'll be hoping to see you tomorrow." She smiled as the doctor went about his day, going down the hall to finish up his break.

"What did you do?" The second sister turned her head toward Mutsumi.

"I just..." Mutsumi watched as Maruo's figure vanished into the crowd. "I just got a bit selfish." She smiled, pulling her arms together to bury her face in the flowers. "By the way... what's up with these flowers?"

"Oh, Fuu-kun gave one to our manager since he got into an accident. I don't know what that one is..." The two of them paused, taking a few seconds to stare at the flowers in Mutsumi's hands. Their faces slowly turned red; Mutsumi's out of embarrassment, Nino's out of jealousy.

"I win~" The sixth sister teased as a set of footsteps approached the two of them.

* * *

"Fuutarou-san... I..." Mutsumi walked up to him, cheeks flushed with embarrassment and pride. "I... lo-"

"Those aren't for you." Fuutarou interrupted her. For a moment, it sounded as if some glass was cracking. Nino regained some confidence, in contrast, Mutsumi had to hold back a pained gasp. "They're for your mother..." He said before he started to walk off. "It's tomorrow, right? I thought about going myself, but this sort of thing is best left with just the family. You'd rather not have me there anyway, right?" He said, looking directly at Nino as he approached the exit of the hospital.

"Wait!" Nino grabbed his wrist, stopping him while Mutsumi watched with a proud smile on her face. "Fuu-kun, don't leave me."

"Huh?"

"Mom's gone, and Mutsumi left us for years..." She paused, thinking carefully about what she was going to say. "Everyone will surely go their separate ways. Even so, will you stay by my side?"

"Nino, you didn't actually come to hate me?"

"Read the mood!" Mutsumi gave him a light jab from the side. "I'll leave you two here to talk." She smiled, patting Nino on the back before she left for home.

* * *

"Still, it is a relief to know that you weren't actually mad at me." He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "You had me scared there."

"I... scared you?" Nino asked, noticing his cheeks getting slightly redder by the second. A wide smile beamed from her face before she snapped herself back to normal. "Geez, you're such a pushover. She walked out before him, finding her sister on the phone.

"Yeah, I'll get some for tomorrow. By the way, Fuutarou-san gave us some flowers for mom too." She said, speaking to one of the other Nakano siblings. Mutsumi found Nino out of the corner of her eye, hanging up on the call before the two of them called a cab to ride home.

* * *

"So he really did come here..." Mutsumi said, looking down after the six of them finished their prayers. She bent down, brushing her hand against the petals of the flowers that the doctor brought.

"Dad is really changing, isn't he?" Yotsuba chuckled, stretching her body and cracking her knuckles. "Maybe one day he'll actually live with us instead of just dropping by for visits."

"Yeah, maybe..." Ichika scratched the back of her head, mulling over something in her mind. "Hey... everyone... I'm not going back to school."

"What? Onee-chan, that's not a funny joke." Mutsumi forced herself to laugh, but the eldest's face caused her to stop. "You are joking, right?"

"No, I'm not. Starting the second semester, I won't be going to school. I'm quitting school." The tension in the air was electrifying, the girls' bodies all numb as they processed what Ichika just told them.

"Onee-chan..."


	89. Chapter 94 (ver 2)

"Onee-chan..." Mutsumi muttered, meeting with Ichika's eyes as the eldest sextuplet gazed over all of them with an unsure expression. "You can't be serious, right?"

Seemingly ignoring the youngest's question, Ichika continued as she lowered her head. "I've been thinking about it for a long time, it was a few months after the fireworks festival when my manager gave me the idea. I told Fuutarou-kun about it, how I can go full time as an actress. The location for this next role is quite far, so I would never have enough time to attend class, I do plan on commuting home as much as possible, though. My manager brought it to my attention again recently, and I..."

"You're kidding..." Nino muttered, turning her head toward Mutsumi who just looked at Ichika with her mouth hanging open slightly. "Why? There's only half a year left, we're so close to graduating too."

"Was there no other choice?" Mutsumi asked, her voice and her body trembling.

"I want to fully devote myself to my job."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? Why did you just go and decide something like that on your own?" Nino took a few steps forward, putting herself between Mutsumi and Ichika. It was at that moment when Itsuki intervened, placing her hand on Nino's shoulder.

* * *

"Nino, I know it's going to be lonely, but she said we'll still be together at home." The fifth sister said, doing her best to calm Nino down by smiling. "Let us congratulate her on finding something more dear to her than school, for finding something she enjoys doing in life."

But Nino was having none of it. "What a textbook response. I wonder if those words are truly yours. After all, you're just a copy of-"

"Nino!" Miku raised her voice before things could escalate any further. "Ichika, I... no, nevermind." She looked away, taking a few steps toward a tree to shield herself from the sun.

"Onee-chan..." Mutsumi took a deep breath, clenching her fists. "I... is it about..."

"Mutsumi-chan, it's okay," Ichika said, clapping her hands and walking away. "I'm going to go tell dad now. You can go home without me." She said, walking to the street and hailing a cab to bring her to the hospital.

* * *

"Mutsumi, how are you feeling?" Yotsuba asked, taking a seat on the sofa as the five of them arrived home. Nino and Itsuki instantly entered their rooms, not wanting to see anyone after their exchange earlier; Miku went over to the kitchen and was currently cooking while listening to music. "About Ichika leaving..."

"She's not leaving..." Mutsumi growled, gripping the rail of the stairs that led to their rooms. "She's not leaving! I'll convince her to stay, somehow!" She said, furrowing her brows as her smile from the past few days faded and her cold and serious exterior returned.

"Mutsumi, why? Can't you just support her?"

"How are you okay with this, Yotsuba?" Mutsumi yelled from the second floor, standing just outside her door. "She's going to leave us! I don't want anyone else to leave us..." She turned, entering her room and shutting the door. "To leave me... not again..." Sliding down the door, the redhead let out a few tears that she'd been holding back, sobbing softly in the solitude of her dim room.

* * *

"Hey, let's go out today! There's this movie I want to watch? Maeda-kun, Matsui-chan, you wanna come?"

"I'm kinda free. The takoyaki place isn't getting much traffic lately."

"If Maeda-kun's coming, then I'll go too. That's alright, yeah?"

"No one asked you, Takeda-kun! Btw, I'm free after three."

"It's alright, Matsui-chan. The more the merrier. What about you Mutsumi-chan, Takebayashi-chan?"

"Sanada and I are a bit busy. Sorry."

"I'm busy. Don't talk to me." Mutsumi sent her message, leaving the group and chucking her phone onto her bed.

"Did something happen?"

"I don't know."

"Mutsumi-chan."

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain phone call is transpiring at a certain, run-down, restaurant. "And that's how it is." The doctor's voice came through the speakers on Fuutarou's new phone. "You'll tutor everyone aside from Ichika from now on. That is her request. You have no objections, right?"

After a long silence, Fuutarou mumbled under his breath, ending the call with his employer as another phone call quickly came after. "Fuutarou-san! Emergency!"

"Ichika's leaving. I know." He said, leaning against the wall. "You have a plan, don't you? You always do."

"I... I was hoping you did." Mutsumi replied, her words barely comprehensible as if she'd just finished crying. "Help..."

Fuutarou was speechless, sighing deeply. He then looked at his phone, noticing that Mutsumi had hung up on him and leaving him staring at his home screen. A few days passed, Mutsumi trying to repeatedly talk to Ichika, but her words didn't come out how she wanted.

* * *

"I understand. I wish you luck." The history teacher spoke to Ichika within the faculty room. "But I still think that you should at least graduate. This is a big step in your life, are you sure that you want to decide on it now?"

"Well, I've kinda had my fill of studying. I'm sure that you know how my grades are like, right, sensei?" Ichika said, nervously scratching the back of her head.

"You have a point."

"Thank you for everything."

"Hold on." He said, getting the young actress' attention. "Can I have an autograph?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the penthouse, Mutsumi paced around the room, pulling her hair in frustration. "Is Ichika around?" A sudden entrance from Fuutarou got her out of the loop as she rushed over to his side. He was drenched in sweat, panting heavily as he supported his weight against the wall.

"She went to school to talk to some of the teachers. I've been trying to talk to her, but..."

"Alright, I'm going!" Fuutarou started stomping out.

"Wait!" Mutsumi reached out for him but stopped herself. "... Good luck. I'll try to think of something." It was a look that wasn't very common for her. Mutsumi was confused, desperate, and lost. "Please... stop her." She pleaded as Fuutarou stormed off.

* * *

"Ichika-chan! What're you doing here?" A student called out to the eldest sister, a tennis racket in her hand. A few others were beside her, carrying boxes in their arms and wearing a similar set of clothes.

"You guys are still here for the club?" Ichika asked, noticing the small beads of sweat running down their faces.

"Yeah, we have a tournament to get ready for. Since it's my last year, I don't want to leave behind any regrets."

"How admirable." The redhead said, looking away at something while fondly admiring her words.

"It's nothing compared to you, Ichika-chan. You're a real celebrity now. I'm proud just being able to go to the same school as you." Ichika bid them farewell, leaving them to continue their practice as she walked around the school one last time.

"She called you a celebrity." Without warning, a voice caught her attention, originating from above her.

* * *

"It sure feels strange, huh?" Miku said, looking down at her sister, literally. "You already told the school?"

"Yeah, they said they'd support me." Ichika walked over, leaning against the wall just to the right of Miku's foot. "Now there's no turning back. This is the path I want to take, the only path that is right for me."

"Is that so?" The third sister said, trying to carefully descend from her perch. Ichika reached out her hand to help her down. "I feel that you'd be able to get past any obstacle that comes your way."

"Thanks. But the world isn't going to let me keep juggling both school and acting." Ichika sighed, the two of them walking around some more.

"Is that really true?" The third sister questioned.

"It is. If I take this next role, then I'd only be able to-"

"Is it really true that that's the only reason?" Miku gazed into her sister's mind. "Is it still hard to be around us?"

* * *

Ichika took a moment to hesitate, her words getting tangled in the back of her throat for a second or two. "It's not about that..." Ichika said weakly. "I thought that we'd be able to go back to the way things were. But when I'm with Fuutarou-kun, I just can't forgive myself for... everything." She covered her face with her hand. "I want to graduate together too..."

"Then!"

"Just kidding~" Ichika laughed, grinning cheekily as the two of them made their way out of the school, meeting with a certain someone waiting by the doors.

"Yo... what a coincidence..." Fuutarou was breathing heavily, taking his time with those words in order to recoup his energy. "Ichika, I've talked to the teachers about your quitting school. As long as you attend a certain number of days and keep your grades up, you'll still be eligible for graduation." He said, though his voice was only barely coming out due to his exhaustion. "If you have even a smidge of desire to graduate together with your sisters, choose this option."

"How surprising... I thought you'd have supported me." Ichika said, lowering her gaze and hiding her eyes with her hair. "I'd have to keep my grades up, right? I'll be busy with filming and training from now on. It would be impossible for me to study how things are now since I won't be attending classes."

"That would've been the case if you didn't have me around. You just have to hire me again, personally." Fuutarou walked up to Ichika, a strange conviction in his eyes. "I'll match your schedule and teach you one-on-one. Mutsumi can help you whenever you're at home, and I can go to wherever you're filming to tutor you during your free time."

"You're too kind, Fuutarou-kun."

"It's just business..." Fuutarou looked away, hiding his face from the girls. "I lost a student's worth of income. I'll need to make up for it somehow."

"Sorry, then. I've decided to put my all into acting, so I can't go along with that little plan of yours." Ichika walked past him, leaving him in stunned silence as Miku walked up to him.

"So much for the cool guy act. You failed." She said bluntly.

"I wasn't trying to act cool. I was serious. The manager's still undergoing rehab... What am I gonna do?" He started sulking as Miku started to beam at him.

"I have an idea!"

* * *

Ichika arrived home, instantly getting pulled aside by Mutsumi as the sixth sister looked at her with a deranged smile. "I've got it! Fuutarou-san just told me that you can stay as long as you keep your grades up! Onee-chan, you don't have to-"

"I already declined his offer, Mutsumi-chan."

"What?" Mutsumi let go, taking steps back in disbelief. "Ichika-nee... is there really nothing that would change your mind?" Her lips started to tremble as she clenched her fists.

"I'm sorry, Mutsumi-chan. But I don't really see a way for me to continue with graduation." Ichika lied, still remembering Fuutarou's words vividly since it happened just a few minutes ago. "Where's Yotsuba?" She asked, finding tears streaming down Mutsumi's face while she glared angrily at her.

"I won't tell you! Ichika-nee, you..." Mutsumi rushed forward, resting her head on Ichika's chest. "Don't leave! Don't leave me too!" All Ichika could do was pat her back until she collected herself enough to return to her room. Ichika looked at her door for a few moments, smiling faintly as she tried to push her guilt to the recesses of her mind. Ichika would leave the house shortly after, going to the swings where Yotsuba normally played during her free time. It was quiet in the apartment for a while, Nino coming out of her room to make herself some food. As she was washing up, a voice came through the intercom, one that she'd heard before.

* * *

"Sorry for coming unannounced."

"Why did you come here?"

"We got worried about Mutsumi. She was acting... different."

"That's her room, she usually stays there for hours, sometimes even days at a time. Good luck." Nino said, returning to her room as footsteps approached the sixth door.

"Mutsumi-chan... are you okay?"


	90. Chapter 95 (ver 2)

"Mutsumi-chan... are you okay?" Soft and muffled footsteps approached the bed in the sixth sister's room. It was dark, disheveled, and tense. Her desk was a mess, with crumpled balls of paper covering a half-completed circuit board and her chair toppled over. Her bed was bare, save for the large bundle of blankets that Mutsumi wrapped herself in; her pillows were lying on the floor. The redhead didn't reply, at least not verbally; the only thing that came out of the mass of blankets was a gentle sob.

"I haven't seen her like this in so long..."

"Tsubaki-chan? Takebayashi?" She rolled over, falling off of her bed and out of the sheets. "Why are you two here?"

"You were acting weird for a few days." Tsubaki walked over, kneeling down beside Mutsumi as she covered her face. "What happened?"

"Onee-chan... Ichika-nee is leaving..." Mutsumi sniffled, wiping away her tears and cleaning her nose. "She's leaving! I don't want to be alone again..." She let the waterworks flow out, not even trying to compose herself anymore.

"Mutsumi-chan, you won't be alone..." Tsubaki said, gently sitting the redhead up and patting her back. "I know that we can't replace Ichika-chan, but Takebayashi-chan and I are here for you. Matsui-chan and Maeda-kun too. Your other sisters aren't going anywhere either."

"But..."

* * *

Mutsumi took some time to compose herself, sitting on the edge of the bed with the others sitting on the opposite side, their backs facing each other. "Thanks..." She said, slouching over and resting her weight on her arms as she placed her hands on her knees. "I... I don't know why... why this affected me so much. I should've been used to this by now." She forced herself to smile, letting out a hollow laugh as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"It's still tough, isn't it. I'm not gonna say that it won't hurt." Takebayashi spoke bluntly, turning her body to look at Mutsumi. "But you have us."

"And Ichika-chan is going to be a real actress. I mean, she already was, but still..." Tsubaki chuckled to herself. "I wish we could've recorded something like a play with her before she had to leave. I'm sure the broadcasting club would love to get an article on her."

"Yeah, I'm sure onee-chan would be the star of any play or film our class would make..." Mutsumi said jokingly. After the words left her mouth, silence filled the room as all three of them widened their eyes. "...hiring onee-chan." Mutsumi quickly turned around, smiling enthusiastically at the other two.

"I'll talk to the rest of the broadcast club, but what are we going to have her do?" Tsubaki smiled, happy to see Mutsumi back to her usual self.

"I have an idea." The redhead grinned, concocting another scheme. She was certain that this one would work. She wished her friends a safe trip out of their home as she noticed that the sun was setting over the skyline.

* * *

"Nino, look! It's the commercial that Ichika's in." Itsuki's voice rang out early in the morning of the next day. She and Nino were sitting on the sofas, listening to the tv until the commercial came on. "Hey, are you looking?" She turned, finding the second sister's stare stuck to the screen of her phone.

"I'll make this a summer you won't forget." Ichika's voice came through the speakers as footsteps approached them from behind.

"I haven't even been awake for an hour, and you're already making so much noise..." Mutsumi groaned, holding onto some papers and her laptop as she descended the stairs. "It's just Ichika-nee. What's the difference?"

"It's different. The Ichika we see here, and the Ichika we see on tv and movies are different. On the screen, she shines and she looks like she's having so much fun that you can tell that it's what she wants to do." Itsuki retorts, doing a half-turn with a simple smile on her face.

"Another textbook response..." Nino muttered, but it was just loud enough for the other two to hear.

"Even if you don't think that these words are my own, my feelings of wanting to support her are genuine. It's the same with both of you, is it not?" Itsuki added, glancing up at the clock before she left for her own job, leaving Nino with Mutsumi.

"What's that?" Nino asked, looking over at Mutsumi's screen. There was a long text file displayed on it, and Mutsumi's typing only made it longer; the content of the file was very familiar to the second sister.

"It's how we get Ichika-nee to graduation!" Mutsumi smiled, her fingers deftly extending the word count of the file. "What are you going to do today? The shop is still closed, right?"

"I don't know." Nino crossed her arms, looking at her phone again as she typed something into her search engine. "Ichika went out again, and Yotsuba was gone before I woke up."

* * *

The sound of creaky swings echoed through the air. "You already told him, huh?" Ichika chuckled, her hair blowing in the wind. "I didn't expect that. When did you do it?"

"After we got back from the trip." Yotsuba smiled, gaining momentum as the two of them talked.

"I really am sorry, Yotsuba. I can't even begin to imagine how you felt when you cheered me up that night. And we were still worried about Mutsumi-chan at the time too." Ichika put her feet on the ground, skidding to a halt. "I really am a failure of an older sister. I wanted to get this off my chest before I started to work more demanding roles. Thanks for listening, Yotsuba."

"Are you really quitting school? You guys were the ones that made sure I wasn't alone, and we all worked together to welcome Mutsumi back." Yotsuba said, slowing down and fixing her gaze on Ichika. "If you're quitting, then I..."

"Don't do that, Yotsuba," Ichika said, averting her gaze from her sister. "You already know what you want to do, right? You don't have to give that up just to be with me."

"Ichika... thank you." Yotsuba hopped off her swing, looking at the sky as it approached noon. "I'm a bit hungry, do you want to get some bread?" Yotsuba asked as the two of them walked out of the playground and down the street until they reached Komugi-ya, finding a familiar face, wearing a similar uniform to Miku's, taking his break while sweat dotted his face.

* * *

"Fuutarou-kun?" Ichika gasped, covering her face in genuine shock. Fuutarou was leaning back in a chair in the empty bakery, panting heavily as he recovered his energy.

"Ichika, Yotsuba, what brings you two here?" Miku walked out from the back, holding a tray of freshly baked bread in her hands which she put on the display.

"We were kinda hungry. Why is Uesugi-san here?" Yotsuba asked, walking up to the glass display that showed all off the bread and pastries for sale. "Oooh, that one looks nice."

"Fuutarou was looking for work since Revival's manager was hospitalized..." Miku said before she was interrupted by a voice from the kitchen.

"Sorry!"

"Anyway, he started working here." The third sister took Yotsuba's order while Fuutarou and Ichika had an awkward encounter.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" Fuutarou asked, covering his face with his arm as he looked up at the ceiling. "It could work. It's going to be hard, but it could work."

"My answer won't change..." Ichika answered, looking away from him since she was unable to stomach being in the same room as him; her feelings just wouldn't let her. "With all the time I'll have, I'll be able to take on many more roles. I'd spread my name. I'm doing what I want to do with my life. Nothing you can do or say will stop me now." She said, stubbornly; the words from Fuutarou's mouth yesterday still echoing in her head.

"I see..." He muttered, too tired to continue the argument. It was then that his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out to glance at the screen, a small smile curled on his face. "Well then, good luck. I hope you get some good roles." He chuckled, standing up with some newfound gusto as he made his way to the back of the store. "Enjoy the rest of your summer."

* * *

The season passed by quickly, the six sisters getting over the shock of Ichika's announcement after a few days. Mutsumi was seldom out of her room, only leaving to go and meet with her friends or Fuutarou. Ichika was rarely home, already feeling the effects of her decision since she'd be gone for days at a time. Miku was working hard at the bakery, she also had the duty of teaching Fuutarou what he needed to get through his shifts. Nino, with nothing to do, took to organizing their camping trip whenever she wasn't spying on the third sister at her job. Itsuki talked with Shimoda, enrolling herself in extra classes to attempt to improve her grades over the vacation. Yotsuba went around the place, assisting her sisters and Fuutarou whenever she was called; mostly Fuutarou and Mutsumi though.

"What, you can't come?" Mutsumi asked the person on the other end of the phone call. Frowning slightly as Yotsuba walked up to her, Mutsumi sighed.

"Sorry, Sanada and I decided to spend it together at his place. Tell the others that I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you guys somehow."

"It's alright. Just enjoy your time with Sanada-kun." Mutsumi chuckled. "And don't forget the prot-"

"Mutsumi!" That was the last word she heard before Takebayashi hung up. Finally turning her attention toward her sister, Mutsumi extended her hand to take what Yotsuba was offering her.

"Oooh, a corndog!" She squealed, taking the food and biting into it gleefully as a camera's shutter reached her ears. "Tsubaki-chan!" She whined, puffing up her cheeks as she trudged over. "Hey, the script is done. Most of the props are too..." She whispered, watching Maeda, Takeda, and Fuutarou compete at the goldfish catching stall. "Hey! Don't get all of them!" She grinned, rushing over to join the contest. Tsubaki just watched, a quiet smile on her face as Matsui walked up to her.

* * *

"Oh, hello there." Fuutarou said, sitting down in the waiting room of a talent agency while flanked by two of the Nakano siblings. Oda walked up; Ichika following close behind with a surprised look plastered all over her face. "How's Kiku-chan doing?"

"You finally decided to join my talent company, huh?" Oda said, smiling before Mutsumi interjected.

"Oda-san. We've come here for business, yes, but not that kind." The sixth sister stood up, handing Miku her laptop.

"Is it another photoshoot, Hex-san? Or an interview?"

"Neither. We've come with a proposal." She said, smiling as her childlike aura was replaced with cold seriousness. "Speaking frankly, we've come to hire Onee... Nakano Ichika-san."

"Hire me? For what?" Ichika asked as she watched Fuutarou rise to his feet.

"We've decided to shoot an independent film." He said, gesturing to the laptop as Miku turned on the screen. The laptop showed Oda and Ichika a completed script and storyboard, the title of the movie extremely simple: The Sensational Sextuplets.

* * *

"The story will be simple. A group of sisters is close to failing. When all hope seems lost, one of their classmates was assigned to tutor them." Mutsumi put her hands in her pocket.

"We can cover the funds. And Mutsumi has already reached our for the crew and equipment. All that's left is hiring the star, Ichika." Miku held up a small envelope.

"Why? Why would you go that far?" Ichika asked, her eyes quickly darting back and forth between Mutsumi and Fuutarou.

"I'm pissed, you know. You guys dragged me back when I tried to quit, yet you go out and do things like this. I won't be satisfied with just that. I'll-" Fuutarou raised his voice before he was jabbed in the gut by Mutsumi.

"He wants to thank you. It was all because you worked hard that he was hired again. So he wants to thank you for that, and all the other things you've done for him." Miku said, acting as the straight man, much to Fuutarou's embarrassment.

"You know, Onee-chan. I've worked with a lot of people when I entered those competitions overseas. Time after time, the same thing happens. I'm the only one that manages to keep up to the task since they get lazy and dump their work on me." Mutsumi said, looking at her sister. "So I want us to do this together; to graduate together. Because I don't want to be left alone; I don't want to leave anyone behind either. So, do you accept?"

"... you know. It's not a bad idea for me to just focus on my career like this, so why should I work so hard to study and go to school? Won't I just be a burden?"

"Onee-chan... You'll never be a burden. So let's enjoy this year together. We won't stay like this forever, I know that, but is that really a reason to rush into the adult world like this?" Mutsumi walked up, taking Ichika's hands in hers.

"I went to the beach with some people from class a few days ago. That's something I never would've done if I just stayed how I was then. It's something that I could only do now. There are things that we can only do now, and I want to do as many of them as I can." Fuutarou said, taking the envelope from Miku. "Of course, that's with you included." He offered the envelope, but it was snatched away by Ichika's manager.

* * *

"What do you say, Ichika-nee-chan?" Mutsumi smiled, looking at her sister with eyes full of hope as Oda gave a short nod after glancing at the contents of the envelope.

"We have a deal. I'll be in your care, Mutsumi-chan." Ichika smiled back before she reassured her manager that her schedule would be fine. It was only the beginning since Ichika's schedule was still packed, they would have to film sporadically. For the rest of the summer break, whenever they were free, they would be filming. Mutsumi was the producer, the scriptwriter, and the one in charge of all the behind-the-scenes bits like props; Tsubaki was the director, managing to get the equipment as well as a few members of the broadcasting club for the film; Fuutarou and the other Nakano sisters would assist by checking the script for any corrections.

"Ichika-nee, come look at this." The sixth sister had her laptop open as she sat at the dining table. Ichika just arrived home from her practice session for a different role, already tired from all of the work she'd done. "I'm on the phone with Tsubaki-chan, and I think we'll need to shoot this scene again." The scene in question was a short dance sequence in a dark warehouse.

"Ehh?" Ichika groaned, placing her hand to her chest. It would continue like that until classes resumed.

* * *

"Well, I'll be going this way." Ichika said, looking at her five sisters as they split up at a train station.

"Do your best!" Yotsuba cheered, cupping her hands around her mouth to make her voice louder.

Please tell us about it when you come home, okay?" Itsuki started walking to school first, and one by one they followed.

"Take care of yourself!" Nino said when the others were too far to hear. A few tears started to form in the corners of her eyes as she quickly turned around.

"I will... see you later," Ichika said, wiping away a few tears of her own before she left to board the train. And like that, Ichika took a break from school. Each day, graduation inches ever closer, and with it comes the adult world. A world that would surely push them apart bit by bit, but until then...

* * *

"Hey! How many times has it been now? Six? Seven? Stop falling asleep!"

"Give me a break! I've been working all day! I need to rest!"

"If you keep this up, you won't be able to graduate with them."

"It isn't just my sisters I want to graduate with..."

"What? Did you mean m-"

"There's this girl who sits next to me, Yumi-chan; she's in the tennis club."

Until then, they'll be savoring the time they do have with each other.

* * *

"Geez... Onee-chan, you're not subtle at all." Mutsumi says, looking at her phone during lunch break as she hit replay on the video that Ichika sent her.

"Still, we're making a lot of progress with this film. You said that we can stop at the camping trip, right?" Tsubaki leaned over, watching the scene from over Mutsumi's shoulder. "We need a place with a lot of trees."

"I know a good spot..." Mutsumi said, smiling as she touched her cheeks. Something felt different this time she looked at Fuutarou. It was probably nothing.


	91. Chapter 95-5 (ver 2) Volume extras 11

It was a quiet afternoon for the Nakano sisters, most of them pacing around their home with nothing to do, most of them. "Huh? So that's how they did that in those movies." Mutsumi said, flipping through a small book on the basics of videography and photography. "Chroma keying. It looks like fun..."

"Itsuki! I was the one who put something special on my head first! Why did you even put those on?"

"Don't they look cute?" Itsuki replied, removing her star...fish.

"They're alive!" Yotsuba jumped away in shock as a photo was snapped of them.

* * *

"Sumi-chan? What're you reading?" Tsubaki asked, finding the sixth sister in the library with her laptop pulled open and a small booklet in her hand. "Who are they, they're so cute?"

"Yotsuba and Itsuki. I took this with mom's phone, and I managed to find it again." The sixth sister said, assigning the key color to the color of their hair. "Wait... Sumi-chan?"

"You like it?" Tsubaki asked as Mutsumi changed the hair in the image to a vibrant shade of green. The sixth sister continued to edit the old picture.

"It's cute... I think?"


	92. Chapter 96 (ver 2)

A frantic morning met each of the Nakano sisters. Itsuki was in the middle of eating, Nino was haphazardly applying her lipstick, and Yotsuba rushed out of the bathroom with her toothbrush still in her mouth. The only ones ready for the school day were Miku and Mutsumi, both just waiting by the door for the others to finish up. "Hurry up, you're going to be late," Ichika called out, looking at the clock as the three girls just gave up on what they were doing and grabbed their things.

"See you later!" Nino said, wiping her lips with a napkin to get rid of her sloppy work. Yotsuba rushed by while simultaneously tying her ribbon. Mutsumi called an elevator for them, tying her hair into a ponytail before putting her hood up. The ride down still smelled of food. Now that she was left alone, Ichika sighed, walking back inside of the building to check their mail.

"Ah! It's already here." The eldest sister exclaimed, holding a flyer in her hands. "The school festival. They must be having so much fun..." She said, riding the elevator up back to their apartment.

* * *

"Ehh? You're going to be busy?" Mutsumi whined, walking up to Tsubaki as the girl with the side-tail. "How are we going to finish this?"

"We can continue filming after the festival. The broadcasting club and I will be going around and making reports on everything. Interviewing the guests and other things," Tsubaki said, walking into the club room to check on the microphones and cameras. "Sorry, Sumi-chan. But there's nothing I can do about it."

"Muu... it's fine I guess. I have been asking a lot of you all this time. Is there anything you need? I want to help you in any way I can." The redhead puffed up one of her cheeks, shifting her weight slightly to lean her weight on one side while crossing her arms.

"Let me think..." The broadcasting club member hummed before she shut the door to the club room.

* * *

"What will our class do?" Miku asked, turning her head to ask the class representative. She, Yotsuba, and Nino were leaning against the window while watching the rest of the students go about their preparation. Creating banners and posters, practicing with musical instruments or a dance sequence, moving boxes around; the school was a lot livelier than usual; classes were already finished for the day.

"I'll have to talk about it with the teachers and Uesugi-san. We might put it to a vote." Yotsuba looked out fondly at all of the students. "It's nice that we can participate this time since we transferred to school when this happened last year."

"That's true, but man... if it weren't for our university prospect test, then I'd be able to enjoy it to the fullest too." Nino groaned, reaching into her bag to pull out a sheet of paper that was handed out earlier in the day.

"Naka...err Yotsuba-san! Sorry, but can you help us move this drum kit?" A student called out to them, struggling to carry multiple drums in his arms. Yotsuba rushed over, taking half of the drums and walking away while leaving Miku and Nino to talk amongst themselves.

* * *

"So you decided to go to a university after all." Miku took a few steps away from the window, looking at the second sister as Nino ran her hand through her hair.

"Maybe I'll end up in the same university as Fuu-kun." Nino looked out, spotting their tutor talking with Maeda and Takeda out by the school's entrance stairs.

"Not a chance. Knowing him, he'd be aiming for a university that's way out of our league." The third sister smirked, walking away. "But once the festival is over, it's crunch time, isn't it?" The dread that the Nakano siblings knew well returned, though they were a lot more confident in their ability to pass them now. All of them would surely pass their exams without any worries.

"Actually, what is our class doing?" Nino changed the topic, not wanting to think too much about something stressful. The other members of their class were scattered around the school grounds. Club members were setting up, and those without clubs could be seen walking around aimlessly since their agenda for the festival had yet to be decided.

* * *

"Ah, Yotsuba." Itsuki exclaimed, walking out of the staff room just as the fourth sister came down the hallway.

"What were you doing in the staff room?" The class representative asked, wiping some sweat from her face as she placed her hand on the door. "I was called over since I was the class rep."

"I see. I was just asking for clarification on a question from earlier." Fixing her things, Itsuki carefully placed the papers in her hands into her bag. "Have you spoken with Uesugi-kun about the plans for the festival?"

"There's a tradition of third years running food stalls, apparently," Yotsuba said, looking at Itsuki curiously as the prospect of food seemingly did nothing to her. She decided to continue tempting her, finding her behavior strange. "Karaage, frankfurt, maybe we can go with buttered potato..."

"Sorry, let's continue this talk with the rest of the class. I have to go somewhere." Itsuki took a few steps to the side, going over to get her shoes from the locker. Yotsuba walked away, still wondering what happened with Itsuki until she happened across a certain someone.

* * *

"Fuutarou-kun!" She called out, running up to him as he walked in from the outside. "We need to talk about the festival." Slowing down to a halt beside him, she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, we don't have time to waste now. Do you have any ideas?" Fuutarou scratched the back of his head, sighing deeply. "I asked Takeda and Maeda for some advice, but they couldn't decide on anything."

"Maybe... no..." Yotsuba thought deeply, hearing footsteps approach them from behind. "Matsui-san? What are you holding?"

"Some of the teachers asked to get some of the old records from previous festivals." She said, holding a thick folder filled to bursting. "You guys are busy enough, the rest of us have to do our part too."

"Hey, can I have a look at that?" Fuutarou asked, reaching out for the documents and scouring the contents for one thing in particular.

* * *

"So, we took a look at the records, and these were last year's best sellers." Fuutarou said, setting down the chalk after writing on the blackboard. "If there's something that you want that isn't here, feel free to speak up."

"Let's go with Takoyaki." Nino raised her voice, declaring her interests before anything else happened. Murmurs quickly followed, the class latching on to her conviction since there wasn't anyone opposing her yet. "It's the best seller last year, so it's pretty safe. In times like this, it's best to not do anything too out there."

"If we're doing takoyaki, then you can count on me. It's about time I get to show off!" Maeda grinned, his part-time job preparing him for what was to come. The other guys in the class were all for it, but the girls were a different story.

"Why not bubble tea? It's always the same things over and over again with each festival, I want to try something new." Those words were the spark that would eventually start a blaze in the class. They weren't even making preparations yet, but the divide was already forming before Fuutarou and Yotsuba's eyes.

"Miku, what about you? You look like you have something to say."

"Pancakes." She said. "I want to try making pancakes." She said, getting a confused and concerned glare from Nino. The girls of class 3-1 agreed with her, splitting the class clean in half.

"Wait, we're an odd number of students now that Ichika isn't here, who didn't vote?" Yotsuba asked, spotting the sixth sister staring out the window. "Mutsumi, what do you want to do?"

"I'm fine with anything." She said absentmindedly. "Are we done here? I have something I have to do." She didn't wait for an answer, packing her things and leaving the class with an even split. They spent a few more minutes talking about their stall before they changed topics.

* * *

"Yotsuba-san. Thanks for earlier. We were wondering if our band could participate in the concert too."

"Of course. You'd also want a place to practice, right? I'll ask the other musical clubs if any of them would let you guys borrow their room."

"Thanks."

"Nakano-san, do you have any extra invites?"

"The fashion design club made this, do you think it would attract people?"

The fourth sister was instantly swamped by the other students. In contrast, the other class representative was left on his own, watching the scene unfold helplessly.

* * *

"We're really are split down the middle. What a pain." Nino complained.

"Nino..." Miku started speaking but decided against it. "I'll ask you about it later." She said, getting the second sister to cock an eyebrow at her.

"Where do you think Mutsumi went?" Yotsuba asked, managing to deal with the torrent of requests. She looked around the classroom, finding another one of her sisters missing. "Itsuki left too?"

"Yeah. Anyway, aren't you working a little too hard?" The second sister asked, hearing a soft chuckle escape Yotsuba's lips.

"No. This is the last event we have before graduation. I don't want to have any regrets." She said with a smile. "So I have to keep going if I want to make sure that happens!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Mutsumi walked on the sidewalk while staring at her phone. "Fuutarou-san..." She muttered, her screen displaying a picture of all seven of them except it was zoomed in on him. She put a hand to her chest, then to her cheek before she sighed and pocketed the phone. She looked up at the building she was about to enter, smiling softly before she entered and rode an elevator up to a certain floor.

"Mutsumi. Come in. Is something the matter?" Maruo asked, opening the door for his daughter. Mutsumi said nothing, simply leaving him a flyer and an invite to the festival before she left. "That weekend..." The doctor muttered, checking his schedule.

* * *

"I wonder what Mutsumi-chan is planning..." Ichika said, her one-on-one session with Fuutarou reaching the early hours of the night. "If she's going to do something drastic for the festival..."

"I doubt that. I'm sure that even she just wants to have fun this time. That is unless another one of you guys has some nefarious plan too." Fuutarou joked, taking out some more notebooks.

"Did the university entrance exam test come back?" Ichika asked. "How did you do?"

"No! Don't look!" Fuutarou did his old gag, but the eldest sister wasn't going to fall for it. "You're no fun." He said, giving up and revealing his score.

"Fuutarou-kun. Please take care of everyone. Right now, everyone is going to be relying on you and Mutsumi-chan more than before." Ichika requested, knowing that graduation wouldn't be too far off once the festival ended.

"Don't worry about that." The tutor said reassuringly. "I'm sure that both the school festival and studying will go well. Just you watch. I'll make this the best school festival ever." He said with his voice full of confidence and pride. What Fuutarou didn't see were the states the others were in. Yotsuba's exhaustion was catching up to her after she accepted all of the requests for help, Mutsumi bit her lip as she mulled over her thoughts while staring at the picture of him, Itsuki clutched a sheet of paper in her hands with her face full of dread, and Miku and Nino were having a conversation at home on the sofas.


	93. Chapter 97 (ver 2)

"What happened to you?" The third sister sat with her legs crossed, staring down the second sister before the others arrived home for the day. "Pancakes, what's so wrong about pancakes?"

"It's nothing," Nino answered, looking at the kitchen. "It's nothing important." Nino stood up, walking over to the veranda to feel the cold air.

"Nino, did something happen?"

"Why'd you have to go and pick pancakes?" The second sister stomped her foot. "Good luck, that's all I'm going to say." She added, sighing before she entered her room. A few seconds passed before the sound of footsteps filled the room again.

"Yo, Miku." Mutsumi waved; her phone in her hand. "Where is Nino?"

"In her room. How do you feel about pancakes?" Miku asked, getting the sixth's eyes to sparkle excitedly. After testing her recipe with a small batch, Miku and Mutsumi were joined by Yotsuba and Itsuki as they arrived home; the former exhausted while the latter wore a false smile. Miku glanced over all of their faces, finding Mutsumi doing the same; the two of them mutually agreed. "Tomorrow..."

* * *

The next day came and it was just as disorganized as the one before. "What, you boys just don't get it!" The girls yelled, staring at the boys of the class who stared back. "Let's just go with pancakes! We won't be able to decide on all the flavors at this rate!"

"No way! Didn't you see the results from last year? Everyone loves takoyaki!" The boys retorted, spiraling the class into chaos with Miku and Nino caught in the center of it.

"Didn't you say you like pancakes, Nino-san? Why are you on their side?" One of the girls asked, silencing the scuffle for a few seconds as they all turned their attention toward the second sister.

"Eating them and making them is completely different! Even I can mess up fluffy pancakes!" Nino snapped, pointing her finger at one of the louder girls in the class. An audible sigh got their attention before they could continue arguing.

"Alright, that's enough," Fuutarou said, watching over the class with his arms crossed. "We're not getting anywhere like this. We'll just do both of them!" He said, walking over to get some papers from his desk.

* * *

"Nice solution, Fuutarou-san." Mutsumi said, walking up to him and Yotsuba as the two representatives looked over their plans for the festival. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Lacing her fingers together behind her back, she leaned forward with a simple smile on her face. Fuutarou looked over at her, thinking for a moment before he opened his mouth, but the voice that reached their ears wasn't his.

"Uesugi-kun, Mutsumi, may I have a moment?" Itsuki asked, getting both of their attention. Fuutarou left the rest of the festival prep to Yotsuba as he and Mutsumi came to the fifth sister's side. The two of them looked at her curiously, noticing the nervousness in her posture. "Let's give the school festival our all!" She said before she hurriedly returned to her seat.

"Hold it," Mutsumi said, sitting down on her sister's desk. "What is it? You're hiding something from us."

"It's..." Itsuki looked up at Mutsumi, who was staring her down with a soft and gentle expression. "It's about this. You see..." She buckled, showing her sister a scrap of paper that had gotten creased and crumpled in her hand. Mutsumi instantly recognized it, her eyes darting over to the most important part of the document.

"Ouch, that's not good. Do you want me to help?" The sixth sister hopped off of the desk, pulling a chair with her foot so that she could sit level with Itsuki. "I'm a bit busy since I'll be helping the broadcasting club, but I'll help you at home."

"Thank you, Mutsumi. Sorry for bringing this up during the festival." Itsuki apologized, looking over at Fuutarou. "I would have been nice if it could have been done after the festival, but I'm not confident that it would be possible."

"I see, then please rely on me. We wouldn't want to trouble anybody else with this, right? Fuutarou-san is already really busy, so let's give him a break." Mutsumi smiled, gazing over everyone in class before an idea popped into her head.

* * *

"This is getting to be a real pain in the neck now, isn't it?" Nino said, taking a walk with Miku after some time had passed.

"But to think that they'd be divided like that. I never would've expected that." Miku looked up at the sky to calm her thoughts. Although she didn't wish to take back her words, she did feel guilty for causing this much trouble for everyone. "You never answered my question from yesterday. Why are you so against pancakes? You loved the ones that mom used to make."

"It's the first thing I tried to make." Nino sighed. "And my first failed recipe. It's not something you can learn easily." She said, turning her head to look at Miku's face, finding her sister smiling in anticipation. "I once asked papa to take me to a restaurant that made them, but he refused."

"So that's why you decided to make them."

"More or less." Nino shrugged, rising to her feet and dusting off her skirt. "But takoyaki would make our lives of running a stall so much easier."

"Putting it so bluntly."

"I hate those that scurry behind the scenes, talking behind people's back." The second sister looked up at the sky. "But, I guess there are some good points to that strategy too." She muttered, Mutsumi and Maruo's faces coming to mind as some of their female classmates came into view. "But that doesn't mean I agree with it. And I'll be taking them all head-on." She said, staring the girls down.

"Nino. Miku." Fuutarou's voice cut through the air before they could get into a spat. He looked down on them from the top of the stands around the field, smiling slightly as the other girls walked away. "Oh, you two are together. If that's the case, then nevermind. Let's just try to enjoy the festival as much as we can." He said, walking away as Miku got up and followed him, leaving Nino to walk home by herself.

* * *

"I still... I still don't understand." Itsuki muttered, staring at the paper laying on the table in front of her as Mutsumi walked over to the kitchen to get them something to drink.

"Just take your time, sis. You can't expect to learn everything instantly." Mutsumi said, pouring some water for both of them.

"I just can't do it. Nino was right, I am just a worthless copy of..."

"Itsuki!" The sixth sister cut her off before she could finish the thought. "Here, let me see the part you can't comprehend." She walked over, leaning over her sister as they went over the same question over and over again for the next five minutes without any signs of improvement.

"Maybe we should call Uesugi-kun over after all," Itsuki said, her stomach growling in rage as her frustration reached its limit. "Maybe I'll consult Shimoda-san. I heard that there's a well-known lecturer visiting the area soon. Perhaps they'll be able to help me..."

"Fuutarou-san..." Mutsumi muttered, her mind going a bit hazy at the mention of his name. "... why am I so..."

"Mutsumi?" Itsuki asked, looking up at the youngest sister with a look of concern.

"It's nothing. What were you talking about?" She responded, not paying full attention to the conversation. "Anyway, let's keep going until everyone comes home." Brightening up her mood with a smile, the two of them studied until Nino arrived home; Mutsumi was making many more careless mistakes compared to their usual sessions.

* * *

"Mutsumi, where did you go off to the other time?" Nino asked while she was in the middle of preparing a snack for the three of them. Yotsuba was still busy with the festival in school, Ichika wouldn't be coming home that night, and Miku had business with Fuutarou.

"I went to talk to dad. Well, talk is..." Mutsumi chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I can't say that I expected it to go well. I mean, he'd barely give us the time of day before..."

"It wasn't that. It's just that there wasn't much to talk about. He's already worried about us, so keeping him preoccupied usually leads to trouble." Mutsumi sighed.

"Him? Worry about us? Since when?" Nino asked, setting down her knife as Mutsumi gestured to the lavish apartment they found themselves in. Then she gestured to their uniforms, then to her own chest.

"He's such a tsundere sometimes, but he looks out for us." Mutsumi smiled, looking down at her own chest as she took a deep breath with a smile. "If he didn't, then I wouldn't be here, right?" Nino looked at Mutsumi for a moment, thinking over everything she just said and remembering a certain day she had when she was younger.

* * *

"Nakano-san! We have a problem! Class 3-2 dropped some of their supplies in the hallway, we can't get through until it gets moved, and it's really heavy."

"Class rep! Where are the forms that we needed to give to the teachers? I made a mistake in mine!"

"Ahhh... uhh..." Yotsuba stammered, getting surrounded as she was backed into a corner. Currently carrying cans of pain in her hands, Yotsuba couldn't do anything for her classmates at the moment. "H-hold on! I'll look for Uesugi-san! I think he knows where the forms are." She quickly shuffled to the side, setting the cans down before bolting down the hall in search of Fuutarou. It wasn't hard to find him since his voice echoed up a staircase from below.

"I get what you mean..." Fuutarou said, standing with his arms crossed in front of a group of their classmates, the girls who were glaring at Nino. "But now isn't really the time for all this."

"But it's suspicious. She's a girl, but she sided with the boys. She must be trying to get with someone!" One of them argued. "If he were to go for Yuusuke... I can't go up against Nino-chan." The de facto leader proclaimed, getting the tutor to let out a stifled giggle.

"That's a misunderstanding. You can relax." Fuutarou said after calming himself down. "The person Nino's interested in isn't Takeda. He isn't even in with the group." He added, putting his hands in his pockets. "The person she likes is me, after all." He said, his voice slightly nervous and embarrassed about saying it out of the blue. The group looked at him, then at each other, then back at him.

"Uesugi-kun, let's not get delusional..."

"Uesugi-san! There's something that needs help!" Yotsuba broke her silence, getting his attention from the top of the stairs. "Oh, that's where you were! Hurry!" Fuutarou's eyes widened, rushing up the stairs at the behest of the fourth sister.

* * *

"What's the emergency? Is it urgent?" He asked before the two of them made a mad dash back to the classroom.

"It's the forms, there might've been a few mistakes in them," Yotsuba said as they reached the door. She leaned in close, whispering into Fuutarou's ear. "You looked really cool there, Fuutarou-kun. I'm sure Nino would thank you for stepping in like that." She said, rewarding his kindness from earlier.

With the two of them there to help the class, they made it through the day without any other slip-ups. It was the weekend tomorrow, so they had a day off to do whatever they wanted. Fuutarou, however, had a shift at revival and had to make the rounds of deliveries now since the manager still had to wait a while before he could get back on the bike. Luckily for him, he was only on for half of the day, and the manager let him borrow the bike so long as he got it back to the shop before it got too dark.

* * *

"Nino and Mutsumi were right, it really looks weird on you." Miku said, walking out of the apartment building and toward Fuutarou as he took off the helmet. "Shall we?"


	94. Chapter 98 (ver 2)

"Hey, did you hear?" Isanari barged into the doctor's office, finding Maruo packing up his things to organize his desk. "Sensei's going to... cool office." He said, getting distracted by the room.

"I don't recall giving you permission to enter," Maruo said, straightening some papers on the top of his table. "And yes, I already heard from Shimoda." He added, picking up a smaller envelope with an opened seal. "Someone, throw him out."

"Fucking Tsundere..." Isanari grumbled, stomping away and leaving the hospital after sending a text to Shimoda. It was then that he received a text from a completely different person. "Tonight, huh?" He muttered, chuckling to himself as he nearly walked back into the hospital to pester the doctor again.

* * *

"It's already next week," Miku said as the light danced around in the tank of fish she was standing beside. She and Fuutarou had gone out that weekend, just the two of them. "The festival, I mean. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I'm tired. I've been going around the entire school doing errands because I'm the class representative." Fuutarou groaned, looking at a school of fish as it swam by and broke the rays of light. "Manning two stalls might not have been such a good idea after all..." He sighed, walking around with Miku beside him.

"Well, they're serious about it, isn't that a good thing?" The girl asked as another fish swam by, getting excited and amazed gasps from the other people in attendance. "You'll be busy from now on, right? Feel free to stop by for a bite if you want to relax." With a sly smile, the third sister led the tutor around the aquariums. Fuutarou, though he was staring at the aquatic life that danced around them, seemed to be looking at something else entirely.

"Thanks... The workload is a lot harder to deal with than I expected. Even Yotsuba's close to being overwhelmed by it." Fuutarou walked forward as the two of them happened across a large crowd of people gathering around the penguins. His worried faded away for a moment, his hand pulling his phone out of his pocket and snapping a photo of the penguins as they waddled around, intending to show them to Raiha.

"Yeah. Sometimes I find her sleeping on the couch while still in her uniform. She's been coming home exhausted. I think I heard that she was also helping the drama club with their play." Miku looked over, finding that the penguins were all identical, their status as siblings confirmed by the one holding a microphone. "Something about being the antagonist.

* * *

"What? That girl's acting in the play? I... I don't know how that's going to go..." Fuutarou said, weighing all of the evidence of Yotsuba's deception attempts. On one hand, she couldn't lie to save her life the time Fuutarou had an upset stomach; on the other hand, she managed to keep her identity as the girl from six years ago a secret from him until they came home from Kyoto.

"You have a point. If it was Ichika..." Miku said, causing a few seconds of awkward silence between the two of them. He coughed, disrupting the strange aura for a moment as he organized his next sentence.

"Still, the two of us are getting pulled in all directions because the class couldn't decide on one stall. If she misses her call time, I'm counting on you, Miku." Fuutarou said, smirking as more people gathered to watch the penguins. "Anyway, there's something I want to talk to you about." He added as the penguins continued to play.

* * *

"I also have something I want to tell you. But you can go first." Miku said, placing her hands on the glass as she leaned forward. Fuutarou wondered if she was listening to him since she was so invested in the birds.

"Alright. I saw your scores on the prospect exam. You got a really good score. Well done." Fuutarou said, looking at her with a smile on his face and expecting one on hers as well. Instead, he found a conflicted look on the third's face.

"Fuutarou." She said, prying her attention away from the animals for a minute. "I..."

"You've come a long way from those scores from when we started. It's been a long road, and I was worried that we weren't going to make it sometimes. But seeing this, and knowing that the others are doing better too... if you were all able to get into a university, then it would all be worthwhile. The lessons I gave will have paid off." Her words reached deaf ears as he continued speaking.

"I'm not going to university," Miku said, catching him off guard. "I've been thinking about it for a long time, and I've finally made up my mind; I've finally built up the courage to tell you. I want to go to a culinary school." She said calmly and clearly. Her eyes burned with intent, resolute and confident. "I don't think that going to university is a bad thing, but I don't want to delay pursuing my dream any further. I've delayed too many things already." Finding his face conflicted, Miku turned her attention toward the penguins again. "Thank you, Fuutarou. I wanted to tell you because you're special to me, but you knew that already." She smiled, shutting her eyes.

"I see... if that's what you want, then I'll support you." He said, though, in the back of his mind, something started creeping around made his gut turn uncomfortably.

"It's your turn now, Fuutarou," Miku said before the penguins started to do a routine for the guests. The two of them enjoyed the rest of their trip to the aquarium, the fish truly taking their minds off of the serious topics they just discussed. Though his mind would wander back to them once they separated and he had to walk home after returning the bike to the cake shop.

* * *

"What did she mean by that?" Fuutarou muttered to himself, walking alone in the night before he heard a very familiar voice.

"Alright, the lighting is off. Let's get a better angle. You're getting shaky too, don't forget to breathe."

"Uesugi-senpai. Is this better?"

"Dad? Mutsumi? What are you two doing here?" Fuutarou asked as he approached the two of them. His father was currently looking over Mutsumi's shoulder as the girl held a camera in her hands, supported by her shoulder. In the distance, a single large cut out with a human stood under a street light. "And what is that?"

"Tsubaki-chan asked me to help during the festival. I'm asking Uesugi-sen... I'm asking your dad to help me out with the camera." Mutsumi said, her arms shaking slightly from having to hold something for so long.

"Don't they have something to keep it steady?"

"Sadly, no. Tsubaki-chan took a look at their inventory, so there aren't any gimbals or stabilizers in school." Finally breaking from all the pain in her arm, she changed the way she was holding the camera and handed it off to Isanari, who had multiple cameras in bags slung all over his body.

"Try this one next." Isanari took the camera from her, one that was was clearly made to record video, and placed it into one of the bags. He then opened up a different bag, pulling out an old DSLR camera.

"I haven't seen that in six years..." Fuutarou muttered, leaning against the wall of a nearby building. Mutsumi shot him a strange look before she took a deep breath and took the camera in her grasp for one last endurance test. She lasted for five minutes before her arms gave out again.

* * *

"Thanks for the help, Senpai." Mutsumi said, rubbing her shoulder as she walked over to return the camera. She then leaned over, whispering something into Isanari's ear before the two of them took a look at the camera. "That's what I need."

"Hey, why don't you rest at our place for a while, you must be pretty tired." Isanari offered, walking toward the old, rundown restaurant that the family called their home.

"If you're offering..." Mutsumi looked over at Fuutarou, her lips curling in discomfort as thoughts flooded her mind. "Who am I to refuse?" She said, unable to take her eyes off of him for the entire trip.

"What are you doing here?" Fuutarou asked as he opened the door to let the three of them in. Waiting for them in their home, sitting down while having dinner with Raiha, was Itsuki Nakano.

* * *

"Yotsuba asked me to give it to you since she nearly forgot about it." Itsuki pulled out a sealed envelope, one that the students and Isanari recognized. "It's an invitation to the school festival. Coupons for free or discounted goods are also included, so they're very handy to keep on you." The fifth sister turned her head slightly, noticing Mutsumi hoving behind the two Uesugi men. "Mutsumi?"

"Oh, I was just asking Uesugi-senpai for some help. It's not important." Mutsumi said before her sister could imagine anything strange.

"We're looking forward to the festival too. By the way, Itsuki-chan, nothing happened?" Isanari asked, getting both Nakano sisters' attention.

"What?"

"It's nothing. Don't mind me." He sighed, walking over to Raiha's side as the girl announced that the curry was ready to eat. The five of them ate quickly, the Uesugi's already somewhat used to having those two girls over, due to events in the past. After dinner, at his father's behest, Fuutarou accompanied the two to the street as they waited for a taxi to take them home.

* * *

"Is it okay for you to be doing something like this? I heard about your prospect." Fuutarou said, striking up a conversation to kill the time.

"Give him a break, I was busy today so I couldn't tutor her," Mutsumi said, leaning against the light post while letting out a long sigh. She then narrowed her eyes slightly, placing her hand on her chest to check her pulse as she mulled over her thoughts in silence.

"Even so, I won't give up!" Itsuki chimed in, reaffirming her stance on the matter. "No matter what, I will get into that university. I'm willing to forgo the festival just so I can dedicate myself to my studies." The two sisters heard a sigh from the tutor, who was absentmindedly staring up at the stars.

"I'm counting on you... it'd be a problem if you don't get in." His tone was empty and cold. "Because if you were to fail here, then everything I had done would be meaningless."

"That's not true." Itsuki scolded him sternly. "Would you consider the time you spent with Ichika, who's aiming to become an actress, meaningless? Would you consider the lessons you gave Miku, who was going down the culinary path, meaningless?"

"Life isn't all about academics." The sixth sister walked over to stand beside Itsuki as the two of them looked at the tutor. "We're past the point of teacher and student, we've crossed that line a long time ago. I'm sure that everyone would agree with me." Mutsumi took a step toward him, her eyes looking at him with a gentle kindness but still holding that firmness that her voice also carried.

"I'm sure that none of us would have any regrets. 'I wish I hadn't come to this school' or 'I wish I hadn't met him'" The fifth sister brushed her hair back with her hand as the wind picked up. "I'm sure that we all treasure the time we spent together." The cab arrived and the two girls entered it, leaving Fuutarou alone to think over everything. Miku's words, and what Itsuki and Mutsumi just told him.

"It's my turn now..." He thought to himself as he returned home and turned in for the night. The girls, however, wouldn't be sleeping for a few more hours.

* * *

"Dad? What brings you here?" Mutsumi asked, still somewhat sore from her activities. She and Itsuki walked inside to find the doctor with his back toward them, one closed folder resting on the table in front of him; it was filled just enough that it wasn't lying flat. His head was in his hands, clearly in deep thought over what the contents of the document.

"Mutsumi and Itsuki-k... Itsuki. Good evening." Maruo said, not moving a muscle. He picked up the file, placing it under his arm as he stood up to give the girls the table. "There is something I..." He paused, glancing back and forth between them and the folder. "No, nevermind. I'd just like to inform you that I will be attending the festival, though please understand that I may have to leave before the day is over."

"That's... okay..." Mutsumi muttered, her eyes drifting over to the folder. Knowing the doctor, and judging based on his actions, the contents somehow related to them. Mutsumi had half a mind to ask him about it, but the Maruo's hesitation, and ultimately his refusal of divulging the information meant that it was something far too important to talk about with Itsuki around. Maybe he was waiting for all six of them to be together, or maybe he wanted to tell them all individually; whatever the case may be, he kept quiet for a reason, and Mutsumi knew that his reasoning was sound. "Do you want to stay the night? It is your house, after all."

"I..." The doctor glanced at his watch, then his eyes narrowed as he entered a train of deep thought again. "I would like that." He said. Mutsumi offered him her room, asking Itsuki if she'd be okay with sharing a bed that night. The two of them entered the fifth's room, getting in five minutes of studying before switching off the lights and going to bed; Itsuki's scores were getting worse, and Mutsumi's guidance led her down the wrong directions.

* * *

**A/N: **I tend to pair up Itsuki and Mutsumi a lot, don't I? I wasn't really intending it at the start, but it just kinda works. I only realized it today, but it's like how the moon pulls the tides since their names are... anyway.

For the festival, my plan is: I'll do 2 chapters for it, making sure that all of the changes with the other sisters get shown. That way, only the key differences would be shown and the rest would remain the same as the original manga.


	95. Chapter 99 (ver 2)

"It's finally here... I wonder if he'll..." Nino muttered to herself, stretching the lingering fatigue, that still loomed over her as she opened her eyes for the first time that day, away. The lethargy still held onto her limbs, making it difficult for the second sister to stand up and get ready for school. After a few more seconds of stillness, she found herself placing a foot down on the floor, walking to the door to get breakfast ready for everyone before she would take a shower to get rid of any odor that stuck to her from the food.

"Nino-k... Nino. Good morning." However, an unusual sight caused her to stop at the top of the stairs. Sitting at the table, with Mutsumi's laptop before him, was Maruo Nakano. "It's fairly late, you should be getting ready now." He said, typing away on the computer as the other doors on the second floor opened up.

"Oh, hi dad. See you guys later." Ichika said, hurriedly walking down the stairs with a bag slung over her shoulder. She left the apartment in a hurry, dressed for work. Yotsuba and Miku caught sight of their father, turning to Nino with the same expression that she had.

"You're on breakfast duty this time," Miku said, returning to her room and shutting the door. Yotsuba said nothing while doing the same thing, leaving Nino with the doctor.

"I'll just wake Itsuki up..." Nino quickly shuffled over to the fifth sister's room.

"It's been how many days now? Get up, Itsuki; you can't keep sleeping in like this!" Mutsumi yelled, arms crossed and standing beside Itsuki's bed. The fifth sister was still slumbering, a small trail of drool reaching her pillow before the youngest of them forcefully woke her up by pulling her onto the floor. "Morning, Nino. Is dad still using my laptop?" Nino nodded, unsure of what to do. This was a strange morning.

* * *

"Mutsumi..." Itsuki groaned, getting up from the floor as Nino closed the door to the room. "There's something I want to ask you... I've noticed it, but the things you've been teaching me have been wrong."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mutsumi watched as Itsuki walked over to her desk, pulling out some of the sheets of paper they used to review.

"I asked Shimoda-san to double-check them, and this is what she told me." The reviewer was filled with red marks, additional notes were tuck on to the side, and an entire page of corrections was stapled on. "This isn't like you. Are you even teaching me seriously?"

"Itsuki, I'm sorry. I just... have a lot on my mind." Bowing her head apologetically, the sixth sister took slow steps toward Itsuki.

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"It's about Fuutarou-san. I... lately I've been feeling strange around him." She said, genuine confusion in her voice. "I don't know what it is."

"Peculiar..." Itsuki muttered. "I don't know how to be of assistance, but I hope you can fix it soon. I'm relying on you."

"I'll try..." Even now, the sixth sister's thoughts drifted to her feelings about the tutor. There was something that might've been the case, but Mutsumi didn't want to think it was true unless she tested it herself. "Do you want to get some extra lessons in; before we get ready for school?" She asked, but Itsuki declined.

* * *

"Are you going to go today?" Nino asked, setting plates of food down on the table. They were having omelets for breakfast today. Maruo looked up from his work, hiding a small smile behind the top of the screen of the laptop.

"I will try." He said, short and succinct. "However, I will probably have to leave partway through the day." The silence that followed the statement lasted for a long time, even as Miku and Yotsuba joined them at the table. The tense atmosphere only dispersed once Mutsumi came down the stairs.

"So dad, there's something that I want to ask you." Mutsumi sat down, sitting directly across from the doctor. "What was in that folder? We're almost all here."

"It's..." Maruo hesitated, pressing his lips together tightly as he thought. "It's confidential. I'm sure you understand that I can't divulge any information regarding my patients." He said, keeping his cool.

The sixth sister raised an eyebrow, sighing before she hurriedly finished her food and went to the bathroom to freshen up. The others quickly followed, leaving to go to the school festival to help around the place.

"When should I tell them." Maruo sighed, left alone in the apartment. "Rena..." He walked over, picking up the folder in question and opening it up on a picture of an old man; their grandfather. He closed it again, setting it on the table as the light from the sun outside illuminated the title of the folder. "Family relations." A single sheet of paper flew out as he let it go, this one had a picture of a bald man.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Mutsumi asked as they walked to school. Even from down the street, the sight of the school was already bright and colorful enough to be perceived. Balloons were flying out, their strings getting untied from whatever stall was decorated with them; unfortunate, but still eye-catching if only for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Nino asked, turning her head in surprise at the sixth sister's statement.

"I mean dad." Mutsumi's words brought all five of them to a stop right before they entered school. "I mean, he's been trying hard to be with us more. I just want to know what everyone thinks." She said, curious about her sister's reactions since it was her that got Maruo back into the house. "I like it... though I will admit that it's weird to have a father figure like that after going so long without one." Continuing her walk, leaving her sisters behind her, Mutsumi opened up the door that let them enter the building.

"I will agree that I find it strange," Itsuki said, coughing to pull herself together. "But all he's done is stay around the house and greet us. It is an improvement, but not by much."

"I..." Nino walked forward. "It's nice." She whispered though it sounded like she was grumbling it out reluctantly. Miku and Yotsuba shared Itsuki's and Mutsumi's perspectives respectively. They entered their classroom, Yotsuba going though one last check before they would split off for their own agendas. Fuutarou sent them a text at that moment, telling them to meet up with him later in the afternoon. Miku was to start running the pancake stall along with the other girls in the class, Itsuki would be finding a quiet place to study, Yotsuba would help her with that then go around to check on the stalls, Mutsumi was already walking toward the broadcasting club's room, and Nino...

* * *

"Nino-san, we're about to go on."

"Alright! I'm ready!" Nino said, slapping her cheeks together to get her adrenaline pumping. She pulled her gloves down to tighten them around her fingers, picking up the microphone before she got to her position on stage. The curtains slowly rose in front of her, revealing the large crowd that gathered to watch her perform. She looked out, finding Miku and Itsuki in the crowd since this was the first event of the day. Mutsumi and Tsubaki were near the front, her sister holding a camera over her shoulder as the music started to play.

"Nino looks so cool," Yotsuba exclaimed as she and the other class representatives from the other classes watched from backstage. Nino continued to scan the room, finding the doctor standing near the door with his full attention devoted to the performance. He was there! Nino couldn't contain her smile. He really did care about them. She gripped her mic tighter, pulling it close to her mouth as she took a deep breath.

"Everyone! Are you ready!? Alright! Let's go!" She belted out the lyrics to their song, the lights shining down on the group of students as they danced around the stage. Confetti and small scale pyrotechnics accented every verse as the lights flashed with every chorus. Truth be told, the second sister was apprehensive about being the one on stage; those worries were blown away the moment she started singing.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Mutsumi mouthed, the crowd still rowdy as the stage curtains slowly descended and the idol group walked backstage. She then turned to Tsubaki and the two of them started to make their rounds around the festival. Their first stops were the stalls of their year, starting off with their class' stalls.

"Oh, hi," Miku said, in the middle of ladling a large scoop of pancake batter onto the griddle. Accompanied by Matsui and another girl from their class, the three of them were the first shift of the day. "What are you two doing here?"

"Broadcasting club has to keep everyone informed. Mind if we advertise your stall?" Tsubaki asked as Mutsumi started to get the camera ready. After they got the clearance, Tsubaki cleared her throat. "Were here at class 3-1's pancake stall. It already looks like it's going to be one of the more popular ones, so be sure to come here if you want some fluffy pancakes. I mean, just look at that!" She said, getting Mutsumi to point the camera at the pancake that Miku just flipped over, the color was perfect and it towered over the spatula she held in her hand. Plating it up and drizzling it with some syrup and whipped cream, the third sister handed it over to Tsubaki with a confident smile on her face. "It looks delicious! But there's something peculiar about this class. Where are all the boys? Let's find out the answer!" Tsubaki said, digging into the food before she let out a satisfied hum. They made their way to the takoyaki stall, finding that they weren't the only ones paying the boys a visit.

* * *

"Alright, just make sure you throw your trash away. It's a fire hazard." Yotsuba said, checking something off of her clipboard.

"Lookie here! One of the class representatives going around, keeping everything running smoothly! Class rep Nakano-chan! Do you have anything to say to the wonderful people in attendance?" Tsubaki ran up, forcing Mutsumi to pick up her own pace as they approached the fourth sister.

"Everyone! I hope you enjoy the festival! Let's go have fun!" Caught off-guard, Yotsuba blurted out the first thing that came to mind. She then went off to inspect the other stalls.

"She's very busy, making sure that everyone has fun. Let's see why she was here!"

"We're not going to lose to those girls!" One of the boys from their class exclaimed as Maeda kept churning out takoyaki at a breakneck pace. Even with that, the line continued to grow.

"And there you have it, class 3-1 is split in half! Which one will you support? Will it be the girls' pancakes or the boys' takoyaki? But remember, they aren't the only stalls here!" With that, Tsubaki and Mutsumi continued their tour of the festival, reporting on all the stalls until the very last one was covered.

* * *

"Man! My voice..." Tsubaki said, rubbing her neck as her words came out hoarse. "But at least we're done for the day." There was an audible sigh as Mutsumi rubbed her shoulder, sore from carrying a camera around for the first part of the festival. "Thanks, Sumi-chan..."

"Sumi-chan... I really need to get used to it." Mutsumi muttered, taking a seat beside Tsubaki to rest up. She pulled out her phone, noticing not only the text from Fuutarou but also a text from Takebayashi. "Takebayashi's coming tomorrow." She smiled but was too tired to put any enthusiasm into her words.

"By the way, you can go around however you want tomorrow. Thanks for today, Sumi-chan."

"Are you sure?" Mutsumi asked, watching Tsubaki stand up.

"Yeah, the other guys from the club are going to help me tomorrow, and we'll just be doing interviews with people. Go enjoy the festival." She smiled, walking away to get herself a drink.

"What time will you guys be done?" Mutsumi asked, standing up herself to trail behind. The two of them got some soda, Tsubaki and Mutsumi waving each other goodbye for now. Absentmindedly perusing the festival, the sixth sister sipped her soda as the noise around her brought a smile to her face. She got herself a corndog as she caught sight of something that brought a frown to her face. She pushed the negative thoughts away, chuckling to herself. "I guess he's really busy." She muttered to herself as she waved her arm over her head, sending a farewell to Maruo as the doctor left the campus; he gave a small wave before he walked out of sight.

* * *

"Hmm, where to go now?" Mutsumi asked herself as she noticed someone getting chased. Half out of curiosity and half out of worry, she briskly walked after them, following them and joining the crowd chasing the person as they bumped into Fuutarou.

"Where'd she go?" One of the people in the crowd asked as Fuutarou raised one of his arms. "Thank you!"

"Fuutarou-san?"

"Mutsumi-chan! What happened? Did Nino do anything!?" Ichika came out from behind Fuutarou, currently wearing a wig that made her look like Nino. The pieces fell into place, making out a funny scene in Mutsumi's mind.

"Yeah... I would take that off..." She said, removing her clips to hand them over to Ichika. "Look like me instead, it's safer." She added, watching Fuutarou lift up a gas canister. Her eyes looked over at his face as she moved beside him subconsciously. "Need my help?"

"N-No... I'm fine." He was not fine; visibly struggling to carry the tank. Mutsumi chuckled to herself, supporting some of the weight of the tank as the three of them made a delivery to one of the stalls. She waved goodbye to the two of them as her thoughts and feelings became more turbulent.

"What is going on..."

* * *

Mutsumi walked over to the inside of the campus, a much more quiet place, hoping to finally pin down where her feelings stand. "Mutsumi? Are you done with the broadcasting club?" Itsuki snapped her out of her funk, getting her attention from her seat in the silent cafeteria.

"Oh, yeah. You're studying?" Mutsumi walked over, still munching on her corndog. Taking a seat beside Itsuki, the sixth sister picked up one of her sister's pens and started reading down what she wrote. "I'll make you a few problem sets, do you have something I can write on?" She smiled, waiting as Itsuki handed her one of her notebooks, opening it on one of the blank pages.

The two of them would spend the next few minutes studying, though Mutsumi's mood still meant that she wasn't much help. "Have you made progress with your problem with Uesugi-kun?"

"I don't know. And honestly, I'm kind of scared. Maybe I..." Mutsumi paused, contemplating whether to say what was on her mind or not. "Maybe I fell out of love with him." Biting the proverbial bullet, she let Itsuki into her heart. "But I... I don't know. Things just don't feel the same when I talk to him, it's not like it's bad, but it just doesn't feel like it did before."

"Well, whatever the case, I will be here if you need someone to talk to." Itsuki placed her hand on Mutsumi's shoulder, patting her on the back.

"Maybe my feelings for him... maybe they weren't love in the first place..." The sixth sister added, muttering to herself before she looked at her phone. "I... I think I'll go to the room first. I'll see you later." She waved goodbye to Itsuki, walking to their designated meeting place ahead of everyone else. She looked out at the festival from the window, finding Yotsuba and Fuutarou buzzing about while trying to keep everything going well. For the rest of the time, until they were supposed to meet, Mutsumi sat in silence, nearly falling asleep as Nino, Yotsuba, and Fuutarou walked in.

* * *

"I love all of you." Fuutarou said after all six of the sisters gathered in the room. All eyes turned toward him, disbelief on all of their faces. "The relationship the seven of us share is something I treasure. But I know that I can't put this off forever, and I want to give you all an answer soon." He added before he started to backpedal. "But I'm not tactless enough to do it during the festival. And I still need to think this through, so please give me some more time."

The sisters groaned, berating him for flaking out when he made it seem like it was the end. "You're such a jerk! Making us all tense like that!" Mutsumi stomped up to him, punching him in the shoulder before she frowned. "It really is gone..." She muttered. Once they calmed down, they continued with their business. Eating snacks and sipping on juice for the rest of the hour, the seven of them finally had time to relax on the first day of the festival. Ichika had to leave early, so Fuutarou and Mutsumi accompanied her off of the school grounds.

"I might not be able to be back on the third day," Ichika said, standing right beside the door of the taxi. "So, if you don't mind, I'd like to hear your answer now." She asked, leaning forward as Mutsumi and Fuutarou stared at each other. The sixth sister agreed with Ichika, both of them pressuring him for an answer. Fuutarou sighed, shutting his eyes as he opened his mouth.

"I'm choosing no one."

* * *

Ichika's taxi drove off, leaving Mutsumi and Fuutarou alone together. "You deserved that." She said, crossing her arms as she jokingly puffed out her cheeks. "Don't you know how much everyone's worked for this. If you do that, I'll kill you if the others don't."

"But I honestly don't have an answer yet." Fuutarou rubbed his cheek as he started to walk back.

"Fuutarou-san. Even if you aren't sure about it, just take your shot. If you're worried about the others, I promise you that we'll be fine." Mutsumi said, looking him in the eye. "It will hurt for a while, but I'm sure that we'll be able to get through it. So just bring this to an end." She took a few steps closer, looking facing him head-on by forcibly spinning him around. "And, I'm sorry." She pulled his collar toward her body, her head closer to hers...

"Mutsumi?" Fuutarou asked as Mutsumi released her grip on his clothes. Her eyes looked away slightly disappointed, but she smiled. "Were you planning to kiss me?"

"Yeah... but..." Mutsumi chuckled, but there was a hint of sadness in her voice. "But I just don't feel like it anymore." She playfully jabbed him in the shoulder, walking back into the school to pick up her things. She and Itsuki would be leaving before the others; Nino and Miku had to help with their stalls while Fuutarou and Yotsuba still had their duties to attend to.

* * *

"Did you finally resolve it? You seem happier." Itsuki asked as they walked home. Her voice seemed gloomier compared to earlier in the day, which was something that Mutsumi noticed.

"Yeah. I did." Mutsumi looked up at the sky as the sunset dyed it orange. "I hope he doesn't pick me. That'd be a problem..." She joked, laughing at the possibility. The two of them arrived home, instantly getting some study materials out to continue where they left off. They had only been home for a few minutes when their phones rang with calls from Nino and Yotsuba; Mutsumi answered hers first. "What!? Miku collapsed!?"


	96. Chapter 100 (ver 2)

The second day arrived with the air in the apartment still tense. Miku was brought home last night; thankfully, it was nothing too dangerous but it was still concerning that she collapsed like that. "Oh, you're up early." Mutsumi jumped back in shock, her sight fixated on her sister as the two of them walked out of their room at the same time. "Should we make breakfast?"

"I'm going to skip breakfast today," Yotsuba said, tying her ribbon and straightening out her skirt. "There are still things that have to be done, so I'll head to school early." She added, heading down the stairs and out of the apartment before the others even woke up. Mutsumi shifted her wait in confusion before her eyes drifted off to another door.

"Are you awake?" She whispered, opening the door in question while silently stepping inside.

* * *

"Hmm? Fuutarou... no, we shouldn't... you're being so persistent today..."

"Miku!? What the hell were you dreaming about?" Mutsumi nearly screamed, her face flushed with blood upon registering her sister's words in her brain. "At least you're awake..."

"Mutsumi? When did I get home?" Miku asked, sitting up on her bed and noticing that she wasn't in her uniform anymore. "What time is it?"

"A few minutes after sunrise. You collapsed yesterday after the fire, or so I was told." Mutsumi walked to the side of the bed, sitting on the edge while placing her hand on Miku's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever..." She smiled, leaning in closer. "If something goes wrong again, just look for me, okay?"

"Okay..." Pushing herself up, Miku sat on the mattress and slowly clambered out of her bed. After asking Mutsumi to leave her be, she started to get ready for school by placing her clothes on the bed. One by one, the sisters started to wake up, with the last one to rise being Ichika, shocking no one. After Nino made them breakfast, the four of them left the eldest in order to get to school.

* * *

"Where's Yotsuba?" Mutsumi wondered as she scanned the festival. Again, the sisters had split up for the day; Itsuki and Nino assisting the pancake stall since the takoyaki stall was put out of commission, leaving Miku and Mutsumi free to do whatever they pleased. As she walked around, she spotted her classmates busy with their own things. The boys of the class were left with nothing to do, so they were walking around aimlessly, all except for Maeda who was being dragged around by Matsui; Tsubaki was with the rest of the broadcasting club, getting interviews from the guests and the girls who weren't working at their stall were going around advertising for it. Just as she was about to take a break, she saw the familiar blur of red hair that could only come from one of her sisters. She thought of running after her, giving up the moment she saw the pace that she was running; it was Yotsuba.

"Did you find her?" Nino asked as Mutsumi returned to the pancake stall. The sixth sister nodded, offering to hold the sign in place of Itsuki who was standing there quietly. They stood there for a few moments, having some chatter to pass the time since there wasn't much foot traffic in the area. "I still can't believe he said that. It could be any one of us."

"That'd be a pain..." Mutsumi chuckled as she looked up at the large screen that was visible from every location of the school, finding Miku's face being broadcasted live by Tsubaki again. The third sister was doing an advertisement for the pancake stall, and that sent an influx of customers their way for the next ten minutes, two of which were very familiar with the sisters. "Hi, would you like some... You came!" She nearly dropped the sign at the sight of two dark-haired teens approaching them.

"Mutsumi, so this is your stall?" Takebayashi asked, holding onto Fuutarou's hand as if she was dragging him around; admittedly, she was. Smiling wide, she let go to grab onto Mutsumi's other hand to shake it around. "Tsubaki-chan made me do an interview, she just wouldn't stop!"

"Yeah, that sounds like something she'd do..." Mutsumi muttered, handing the sign back to Itsuki.

"Wait... You know each other!?" Fuutarou exclaimed; the look of shock on his face was a rare sight. Takebayashi and Mutsumi both looked at him with looks that implied that their friendship was obvious. As he wrapped his brain around the new information, Takebayashi leaned forward and whispered into Mutsumi's ear.

* * *

"So, is the one he met..."

"No, she's not here. Should we go find her?" Mutsumi asked, pulling out her phone and launching an app she had. She walked past her friend, turning the corner and finding Miku and Yotsuba eavesdropping on the two of them. "You do remember that we can all find each other's phones, right?" Mutsumi asked as the others looked over her shoulder.

"Maybe... anyway, who is that?" Yotsuba pushed her fingers together, pouting slightly before she was called over by one of her classmates. "I'll be right there!" With that, she ran off to help another person in need.

"There she goes again. That's her..." Mutsumi groaned, watching her sister vanish into the crowd. "I'll show you around, come on!" Grabbing Takebayashi by the hand, Mutsumi skipped away, intending to show her around all the stalls she enjoyed on the first day. They made one lap around the grounds, returning to the pancake stall with food stuffing their mouths and balloons wrapped around their arms. When they got back, Nino was behind the griddle along with some of the boys and girls from their class, Itsuki and Miku were nowhere to be found, and Fuutarou had vanished as well. Takebayashi was having less fun than Mutsumi, which showed on her face.

* * *

"What's on your mind?" Mutsumi asked once they got closer. Nino's face was morose, somber; she was in deep thought.

"I guess I was a bit naive to think that he'd be back for the second day." The second sister muttered looking up at Mutsumi and Takebayashi and stifling a laugh. "What is on your face!?"

"Caramel..." Takebayashi groaned. "A certain someone spilled their bucket on me after she won one of the game stalls."

"I said I was sorry! Jeez! I even gave you the prize!" Mutsumi whined, pointing at the snake plushie that was currently being held in her other hand. Takebayashi was about to pinch Mutsumi's cheeks when Tsubaki's voice came over the speakers.

"Attention all visitors. The role of Queen Emerald in the drama club's play will now be filled by Eba-san. Thank you for your understanding of the sudden cast change!"

"There's a play, do you want to..."

"What happened to Yotsuba?" Mutsumi hurriedly pulled out her phone, running down one of the paths as fast as she could while bumping into people. "Yotsuba!" She stopped near the school's entrance, finding her sister on a stretcher as she was being loaded into an ambulance. She ran up to the vehicle, watching as her sister lay still. All she could do was helplessly watch as she was driven to the hospital, Takebayashi catching up to her just as the ambulance started to spin its wheels.

"What happened?"

"I don't know... let's look for Tsubaki, she has to know something if she made that announcement for the drama club." A flip switched in Mutsumi's brain. All she could think of was finding answers, and she always found those answers with clinical precision. "Let's split up. We'll be more likely to find her that way." She said coldly, running off into the festival.

"There she goes again..." Takebayashi chuckled, running in the opposite direction and bumping into Fuutarou as he had a panicked look on his face. Even after pestering him, all she found out was that Yotsuba collapsed. She turned around just as Fuutarou walked up to the manager of Revival, begging for something before the manager reached into his pocket and placed whatever was inside in his hands.

* * *

"She's not here... where could she be? Wait, is that Itsuki?" Mutsumi wandered a ways away from where she started, finding her sister conversing with an overweight man with a bald head and a beard. "Hey, Itsuki-"

"Your mother used to be my student. Furthermore, she used to be my coworker. And finally..." The man told Itsuki, staring her down. "She used to be my wife. In other words, I'm your father." Itsuki took a step back, her fingers trembling as she tightened her grip on the sign of the pancake stall.

"I..."

"Itsuki! That's where you've been, I've been looking for you." Mutsumi rushed up to her, her back intentionally turned toward the bald man to hide her growing anger. "We could use some more help at the stall, let's go..."

"Hold it! You!" The man reached out to try and stop Mutsumi, getting his wrist trapped in Mutsumi's grasp as the sixth sister turned around with a sinister stare.

"You're not our father! Leave! You're good at that, aren't you!?" The sixth sister snapped, digging her nails into the man's arm. It was him! He was the first traitor, the first one to leave her, to leave them. Mutsumi's had enough with backstabbing scumbags, unwilling to listen to him purely because of the fact that he claimed to be their biological father. "We're fine without you, with our dad."

"Nakano-kun, huh?" The man said, scoffing at the thought of the doctor. "That kid was a brilliant student, but as a father, he's a failure." He said before the sound of his pained screaming stopped him from speaking another coherent sentence.

* * *

"He's done more for us than you could ever know! Just shut up!"

"What he's done is let my daughter walk down the same disillusioned path that Rena did." He said, pulling his arm free. "You know that your abilities fall short of becoming a teacher. I can prepare a number of other paths for you. I want you to remember, I'm sure she said something akin to this, did she not?" His gaze directed at Itsuki, his eyes narrowed.

"Mudou-sensei..." Itsuki muttered, trembling as she placed her hand on Mutsumi's shoulder for support. "Mutsumi... am I?"

"We're going!" Mutsumi grabbed Itsuki's arm and started running. Yotsuba was in the hospital, she was safe, she was with dad; Itsuki's problem was more pressing. The two of them ran to the opposite side of the school, hearing the revving of a motorbike's engine in the distance. "Itsuki, what happened?" They found some solitude inside of an empty classroom, Mutsumi pulling out chairs for the two of them.

* * *

"Am I really not fit to become a teacher?" Itsuki asked, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's like he said, my academics are horrible! If I can't even..." She felt Mutsumi place her hand on her cheek.

"Itsuki. Why are you asking me?" Mutsumi asked, looking her sister right in the eyes, their faces inches apart. "Does what I have to say affect your test scores?"

"What do you mean?" Itsuki wiped them away as her lips trembled. Mutsumi stood up, putting her hands in the pocket of her jacket as she turned around to look out the doorway.

"It's your dream, right?" She said, sighing. "Why are you waiting for others to dictate your dream?"

"Even mom said that she regretted it..." Itsuki's words silenced the sixth sister who had to take a few seconds to think of an appropriate reply.

"I... I need to make a few calls, give me a minute." Mutsumi walked out, calling Fuutarou and filling him in on the situation. Meanwhile, footsteps echoed down the hall.

"Mutsumi, I found her... did something happen?" Takebayashi ran up with Tsubaki right behind her. All they saw for a reaction was Mutsumi's grinning face.

"Perfect... I need your help again, Tsubaki-chan."

* * *

Mutsumi hatched a plan, sending her friends off with their duties before she returned to the room. "Itsuki, what are you going to do?" Mutsumi asked, looking down at her sister as she curled up into a ball.

"I don't know..." The fifth sister whimpered, shivering in her seat. "I don't know..." Mutsumi clenched her fist, shutting her eyes as she bit her lip.

"Sis, I'm not going to help you here," Mutsumi said bluntly, getting Itsuki to look up at her with shock. "I can't help you here. But if you do want help, know that there are people here that will support you, that believe in your dream too. Look for them if you want." Itsuki could only watch as Mutsumi left the room, walking down the hall and out of sight.

"That was a bit harsh," Takebayashi said, meeting up with Mutsumi as she turned a corner. "So this is what you were like in class..."

"I'll never forgive him!" Mutsumi leaned forward, supporting her weight on her friend's shoulders as her stoic facade faded. "He... made me hurt her... but there really was nothing I could do." She cried as the two of them heard the skidding of Itsuki's chair against the floor. Mutsumi wiped away her tears, walking down the stairs. "We have to go. I just hope Fuutarou-san can do what I can't. I have a lot of things to do, mind helping me?" The two of them would stay until sunset, climbing trees and crawling under tables in preparation for Mutsumi's scheme.


	97. Chapter 101 (ver 2)

"Mutsumi? Tsubaki-san? What are you two doing?" Yotsuba asked the moment she got to school on the third day. She was the last of the sisters to get out of bed that morning, taking a few extra minutes of sleep to fully recover from yesterday's collapse. She happened on the sight of Tsubaki climbing up on Mutsumi's shoulders, her arms reaching out for something hidden on top of a tree.

"How's Itsuki?" Mutsumi grunted, looking up as Tsubaki attached whatever she was holding onto one of the branches. The sixth sister bent down, letting her classmate back onto the ground gently as the two of them walked toward a bag they had nearby. Yotsuba watched, looking into the container filled with microphones and cameras.

"Her room was still locked when I left for school. Did something happen?" She raised an eyebrow as she questioned her sister's query.

"Right, you don't know because you were unconscious." Mutsumi sighed, walking over to Yotsuba and handing her an earpiece and a small microphone. "I'll explain later. Shouldn't you be going around..."

"I... I think I'll take a break today." The fourth sister chuckled, taking a seat on one of the nearby benches as she watched the two girls continue their preparations. Just as they were about done and adjusting the sensitivity of the microphones a single voice came through one of the clip-on microphones, the kind that she just gave Yotsuba. Mutsumi put on her earpiece and her eardrum was nearly blown out by the volume.

"Make! Up! Already!" It was Miku's, and she sounded mad.

The sixth sister quickly lowered the volume, taking it off and rubbing her ear. She spent the better part of the day making sure that everything was going according to her plan.

* * *

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Mutsumi asked into her mic, hidden away in one of the supply sheds that nobody except the class reps could enter; she was with Yotsuba so that she could get clearance. Sitting on the floor with her laptop open, she waited for a reply from her sisters.

"Nino and I are still a bit busy, give us a few more minutes," Miku replied, the clang of her ladle hitting her bowl meant that she was out of batter. Mutsumi switched to another call as to not disturb them.

"Did you find him?" She asked, her voice connected to multiple people's earpieces at the same time. She waited and waited for a response, the earliest one arriving after five minutes.

"I haven't. Maeda-kun and Matsui-san haven't either." Takeda replied, clearly fatigued.

"I saw Uesugi-san talking with him earlier before he ran off-campus. I'm following him now." Tsubaki said in a low whisper, causing the sixth sister to chuckle. She checked her phone, opening up the map that tracked the location of the chips she implanted in their phones; Fuutarou was heading for the apartment building.

"It's going well, right?" Yotsuba asked, watching in awe as Mutsumi switched on the camera feed.

"Nino, can you call dad?"

* * *

Meanwhile, sitting alone in the quiet apartment with her notes in front of her, Itsuki sat there staring at them, a pen in her unmoving hand as if she wanted to write but couldn't. "Even mom and Mutsumi don't believe in me. What am I doing?" She asked herself as the door opened up behind her, letting an exasperated tutor step into the suite. "Uesugi-kun..."

"If you're talking about that old man, just ignore him."

"No, that's not it. Everyone around me has told me the same things. Mudou-sensei, our other teachers, even mom and Mutsumi..." Itsuki finally let her pen fall out of her hand, loosening her grip slightly but keeping her fingers in the same position. "My dream was always to become like our mom... is it wrong for me to want that?" She could hear Fuutarou sigh as he walked up to stand right behind her.

"She had a point. Nothing good comes from being a teacher." Fuutarou said, his words making Itsuki lower her head. His tone was somehow warm, even though his blunt words were harsh. "You're not guaranteed to have amazing students, and you'll learn how stupid some people can be." He added, letting out a long sigh as he took some time to catch his breath. "Just trying to get along with others is exhausting both physically and mentally, and you'll have to adjust your principles to accommodate them. And there are rebellious people who will never listen to you, even so, you'll have to face them head-on." Itsuki turned around, finding an annoyed look plastered all over his face. "I'll never take a job like this again, and you definitely won't want to be a teacher."

"I see..."

"But so what!? There's no point in listening to others' nonsense. Not mine, not your sisters', and definitely not that old man's! It's your dream, so the only one that decides whether to go on or give up is you!" He yelled, his voice echoing in the empty home. Even with all that bravado, Itsuki still sulked.

"But is it really my dream?" Itsuki asked. "Somebody once told me that all I seek is to mimic my mother."

"You're an idiot. You look up to her, right? There's no need to give that up." Fuutarou started to pace around the room. "There's a difference in chasing your dream because you want to be like your mom and chasing your mom because you want to achieve her dream. As long as you understand that, aiming to be like someone you admire is definitely not a goal to be ashamed of."

"I want to be a teacher just like her!" Itsuki screamed out. "This is my dream! I'm doing this because I want to!" Stomping her feet against the floor, she finally put her foot down in regards to the situation.

"If that's what my student wants, then I'll support her with everything I got!"

"But there's something that has to be done first. I wish to talk to that man again." She said, staring into Fuutarou's soul as he started to chuckle to himself.

"Sextuplets..." He said, walking toward the door after handing an earpiece and microphone to Itsuki.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mudou-sensei."

"Hey." The bald man answered, turning around to speak with one of his daughters. "I wasn't expecting you to come, Itsuki-chan."

"Please explain it to me again. If my dream of becoming a teacher like my mother is truly foolish, then what should I do?"

"I want you to be yourself, and I will help you with that." He stood up, taking some steps closer to the redhead. "Even now, you're haunted by the spirit of your mother. Anything other than a teacher is fine. Just don't go down the wrong path as your mother did."

"Why now? Why did you appear before me now?"

"You were always on my mind, even when we were apart. I felt guilty every single second of every single day. But now is my chance to act like a proper father. Our blood brought us together; it gave me the chance to make-up with my beloved daughter." He said as the lights of the nearby stalls changed color and multiple footsteps closed in on the area.

* * *

"Father?" Isanari's voice caught Mudou's attention. "That's funny, old man." He waved, jerking his head down to bring his sunglasses down to cover his eyes. "Sup? It's been a while, sensei." Accompanying him was Shimoda, who shared Isanari's glare.

"That being said, we're only here as an entourage. The one who has business with you is him." She said, stepping to the side and allowing Maruo to stand front and center.

"You seem well, Mudou-sensei." The doctor looked at him with his usual cold face, his stare stoic and his voice emotionless.

"Nakano-kun, I do have to apologize to you as well. I caused you a lot of hardship. Come to think of it, you admired Rena more than anyone. My apologies."

"No. In fact, I'm grateful." The doctor put his hand up, his palm facing his former teacher as the bearded man started to bow." He paused, staring at the sextuplet standing nearby. "It's because of your irresponsible actions that I came to know my daughters."

"Is that right? Because, from my perspective, your daughter came to me when she needed assistance. You have failed to fulfill your duties as a father, which is why Itsuki-chan came to me and not you."

"Itsuki is here?" Maruo asked, looking at his daughter.

"That's right. I sympathize with you since it looks like she branded you as a failure in her heart. I wish I could teach you how a true father should..."

"Whatever are you talking about?"

* * *

Maruo walked over to the redhead, giving her a quick glance since that was all that he needed to identify her. "Please take a closer look. This isn't Itsuki."

"I'm over here," Itsuki said as Miku removed the clips in her hair. She stepped out from behind a pillar, followed by Ichika, Yotsuba, and Nino. "I apologize for this deception, however, because of this, I've come to a conclusion."

"What of it, I've simply mistaken..."

"One can tell us apart as long as there's love. That's what mom used to say." Itsuki said, looking at Mudou with a blank expression.

"You're still talking about that woman!? Give it a rest! Stop hurling those empty words around, they're meaningless! I'm sure that Rena said something similar to what I said! Try to remember it!" Mudou snapped, yelling out into the sky.

"I do recall her speaking of her regrets. But I don't believe them to be true."

"What you believe is irrelevant! Even Rena herself said so!"

"That may be true! But I don't care! If mom rejects my dream, I'll simply reject her rejection!" Itsuki yelled before she took a single step toward Mudou. "I can say that confidently because I watched my mom carefully. I saw her throw everything into work just to support us. There's no way that a person as kind as she lived a life that could be called a mistake!" Her words pushed Mudou into a corner.

* * *

"The things that come out of ignorant kids' mouths..." He grumbled, clenching his fists as Maruo approached him.

"We could say the same thing about you. You kept talking as if you knew everything. You betrayed and cast aside the woman who looked up to you, she even followed in your footsteps. But you only know how she was like up until you left. What you didn't see is the joy that these girls brought to her after that. She had new hope with them when your abandonment took that hope away from her." Maruo scolded him, staring him in the eye as his emotionless facade faded to show his unbridled anger. "You have no right to say anything about her."

"Papa..." The girls all watched as Maruo glared at Mudou as if he was looking at the worst criminal on the planet.

"I'm also not qualified to call myself your father, Itsuki. But I'm thankful that you and your sisters have given me a chance to be one. I wish for you to fulfill your dream, and I am certain that your mother would feel the same way."

"Mudou-sensei... to the very end, you never uttered a single word of apology to mom. I'll never forgive you, and I will never allow you to use me to ease your conscience! You will meet the consequences of your actions one day, I am sure!" Itsuki said as her phone started to vibrate. All of their phones started to vibrate, along with everyone else in attendance on the third day of the festival. Mudou fearfully looked at his, finding a video of his slanderous speech on Rena playing on his screen. Not only that but the description of the video incriminated him of abandonment and neglect. Soon, news articles started popping up on the internet as this leak sent ripples down the media companies.

"Hex-san? How did she?"

"Mudou... say goodbye to your reputation," Mutsumi said, walking down a nearby set of stairs with her laptop tucked under her arm. "Not only that, but we have the DNA results to confirm everything." She grinned, standing beside Maruo while smirking at the bald man. "Now get out of here!" Mudou, having nothing left to retort with, stomped away, leaving the area to the Nakano family and Maruo's classmates.

* * *

"You were amazing there, sis." Mutsumi said, pulling Itsuki into an embrace. "And I'm sorry for what I said yesterday..."

"It's okay, Mutsumi. And, thank you." Itsuki hugged back. "How did you manage to get it out that quickly?"

"Well, the news is supposed to be instant, right?" Mutsumi pulled out her phone, opening up a Livestream that was currently offline. "It started running when Miku came up to him. And I had routed all of your microphones to a voice call program and sent the audio from that to the stream. Then, it was a simple as sending a link to it to my boss and some other people that were related to Mudou. Teachers, schools, and some of his old students. The only thing I wish I could've done was: making actual articles about it. Those pop-ups were fake image files." She pouted, puffing her cheeks out as she took a few steps away from Itsuki.

"That's amazing." Her sisters exclaimed.

"That's terrifying!" Isanari and Shimoda said, their mouths agape. "Breaking news... it felt like you were breaking him..." Isanari joked as Mutsumi went around to retrieve all of the cameras and extra microphones she and Tsubaki placed around the area.

"I've got to go talk to my boss, I'll explain everything and try to spread the word." The sixth sister smiled. "And dad, that was nice. Thank you." She waved, placing her things in her bag before she walked away. She called her boss, explaining everything and getting assigned for that article. When she was done, she looked at the map to find her sisters, noticing that Itsuki and Fuutarou's phones were near each other.

* * *

"All that's left is... that..." Mutsumi muttered, watching the sunset while leaning against a wall near the entrance of the school.


	98. Chapter 102 (ver 2)

"How'd it go?" Tsubaki asked, walking up to Mutsumi when she spotted her standing by the entrance. The sextuplet simply smiled, turned around and hugged her.

"Thanks again, Tsubaki-chan. I have to make it up to you somehow." She said, leaning her weight against the member of the broadcasting club. "But... maybe another day. I'm kinda... tired..." Yawning as her eyes struggled to stay open, Mutsumi leaned her head against Tsubaki's shoulder, using her as a pillow as she tried to take a nap standing up. The girl with the side ponytail looked at her face curiously, Mutsumi's eyes were red and they had bags under them.

"At least it's over now, right?" She chuckled, pushing Mutsumi back to her feet gently. The sixth sister shook her head, slapping her cheeks a few times.

"Not yet... there's still..." Mutsumi muttered, looking at the school building before she walked into the last few moments of the festival. "I'll talk to you later!" Using her phone, she quickly found one of her sisters walking around by herself, hovering around the pancake stall while checking in on the rest of the class before they went to the afterparty.

* * *

"Who do you think he'll pick?" Mutsumi asked, tapping her sister on the shoulder. "I mean, it could be anyone, right?" She added, playing with her sister's ribbon as Yotsuba leaned against one off the tables.

"I don't know." She replied, looking at her sister with a somber face. "Fuutarou-kun... it's all coming to a close, isn't it?"

"Yeah. To think that you, getting lost six years ago, would bring about all this." The sixth sister sent a playful jab her way, but Yotsuba only continued to have a thousand-yard stare. "But I guess that doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Yeah..." Yotsuba added, pushing herself off the table. "After all, we can't keep living in the past. This time, I'm sure, that this will change everything, no matter what happens." She added, placing her gently balled hand against her chest.

"You've been watching too much anime, Yotsuba. You copied that scene from somewhere, I just know it." Mutsumi laughed, walking away. "But you're right. Are you scared?"

"A little."

"Me too." The two of them walked together, finding Ichika, Nino, and Miku sitting on one of the benches while Itsuki kept profusely thanking them.

* * *

"Mutsumi, Yotsuba... t-thanks!" Itsuki said, dropping her formal speech yet still bowing apologetically. Mutsumi took a few steps toward her, raising her arm in the air.

"What are you doing? Come on, you don't need to thank me..." Mutsumi said, getting Itsuki to raise her head. The fifth sister felt Mutsumi's finger push against her forehead. "Boop." She said taking her finger back and tapping her sister on the nose. She then turned toward the others, tilting her head curiously at them. "So, what do we do now?"

"I know, how about we yell out what we want to do on the count of-"

"No... that never works for us." Nino complained, standing up from the bench.

"Even though we're sextuplets?" Yotsuba asked.

"It's because we're sextuplets."

"... I wonder how long we'll stay sextuplets..." Ichika left those words in the air, letting them ruminate on it before Mutsumi snapped her fingers.

"Forever..." She said, putting her arms behind her head as she started marching away. "Come on, let's go have fun" She turned around, leaning forward a bit as she placed her hands behind her back. Giggling as she continued deeper into the festival, she skipped away with her sisters in tow. "Ichika-nee! You pick first."

* * *

The eldest sister brought them to the concert that the students set up; the current band playing was the group that asked Yotsuba for help. The boom from the speakers reverberated through the air as the audience started to scream out to the music. The six of them merged with the crowd, nearly getting lost amongst the sea of people. "Nakano Ichika-san! I heard you helped my little brother out on the first day. It isn't much, but take this as thanks. I think our stall is open, so you can use the voucher to get some popcorn." A person walked up to the eldest sister, handing her a coupon for one of the stalls. "My brother said that he's rooting for you. Do your best."

"Who was that? A fan of yours maybe?" Nino asked, walking up to the eldest just as the concert came to a close. With the last few notes flittering in the air, and the lights slowly fading away from the stage, Ichika looked at her sister with a smile on her face.

"Who knows? But I guess this is what people mean when they say that it was all worth it..." Shutting her eyes with a content smile on her face, she felt a sense of fulfillment unlike any she's ever felt before. They dispersed along with the crowd, Nino directing them to the unmanned pancake stall.

* * *

"I guess everyone went to see who got the most sales." Yotsuba said as she absentmindedly walked around to the back to check if there were any ingredients or bits of trash leftover. "Wow, you guys sure made a lot of sales." She exclaimed when she found nothing in storage.

"Yeah... We should probably go, nobody's here." Nino scratched the back of her head, walking away when a voice reached her ears.

"Nino, I heard that it was you that brought father here. Thank you." Itsuki said, filling the silence with another apology.

"I couldn't have done it without those two." Nino pointed over her shoulder toward the third and sixth sister. "But he's been opening up to us all, little by little. One day, I'm sure, that you girls will be able to talk to papa like that too." She smiled, walking away as Miku thought of what she wanted to do with her pick. In the end, Miku was also curious about the result of the sales contests.

* * *

"Ah! There she is! Miku-chan! Miku-chan! Do you have anything you want to say?" Tsubaki ran up to the six of them the moment they reached the ceremony. Mutsumi gave Miku a gentle nudge, urging her to give a speech.

"Ah! I'm very grateful for everyone's hard work. In the beginning, the class had a few fights, but it all worked out in the end. So thank you for all your hard work!" Miku bowed as her voice came through the speakers.

"Why'd you even ask for a..." Mutsumi paused, looking at the large display that was currently showing the total sales of each class, with theirs at the top. "I see! Congrats guys!"

"I was a bit scared that everyone was going to hate me, but I'm glad that I did it in the end." Miku smiled, looking at the trophy her classmates held in their arms.

"Yeah, it's nice to leave this off without any regrets tying us down, right?" Yotsuba smiled, having let go of her regret some time ago. "I don't really have a place I want to go; Itsuki, what about you?" They didn't even need to hear Itsuki's voice to know where she wanted to go since her stomach answered for her.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mutsumi sighed, laughing to herself as they looked for an open food stall. It was then that Ichika brought out the voucher for the popcorn stall, directing everyone to that one stall before they encountered one of the most difficult problems in their lives.

* * *

"Oh no! There's more than one flavor option!" Itsuki said, reading the menu that was written in chalk. Five of them huddled up to discuss their options while one walked around the area.

"You should pick Itsuki," Miku said bluntly, wanting to get this over with to start snacking.

"But Ichika obtained the voucher," Itsuki argued, looking at her sisters with a prideful look. "And I simply cannot look over everyone's opinions. We're all in this together." She added, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Even if you say that... I can only see this ending in another argument." Yotsuba and Ichika muttered. "Actually, where is the voucher?" The fourth sister asked as a loud crunching sound reached their ears.

"How long are you going to stand there? Come on, dig in. They only had salted popcorn left though." Mutsumi chewed, walking up with a bucket in one hand and some popcorn in the other. The sixth sister handed over the rest of the popcorn bucket to Itsuki as she walked to where she wanted to go, back to the stage where the band used to play.

* * *

"There's nobody here now..." Ichika muttered, walking onto the stage as their footsteps resonated in the silence. Mutsumi walked around to the back, finding the controls of the lights and speakers.

"Exactly!" Mutsumi yelled from behind the scenes, switching on a few lights and pulling up the curtains, revealing that the band left a few instruments behind. "I asked Tsubaki-chan to talk to the band. Do you want to play something?" She said, her voice coming through the speakers as she moved the spotlights around to where Ichika was standing. The eldest apprehensively reached out for one of the guitars, slinging the strap over her shoulder as she walked up to the mic. Yotsuba quickly jumped onto the stage as well, running behind the drums and picking up the sticks as she softly tapped the hi-hats. One by one, each of the sisters found an instrument as Mutsumi fiddled with the lights and sounds from the controls backstage.

"Alright... one... two..." Yotsuba started off with a strong hit on the snare drum as they played their first song. It was... a horrible performance, so much so that Mutsumi was rendered speechless after twenty seconds. After three minutes of the most monstrous instrumentals ever created, Ichika suggested that they play a song with vocals, one that they all knew.

Their singing helped masked the atrocity of their instrument playing, but it wasn't enough. They were thankful that nobody was around. Once they had their fun, Miku walked backstage. "Mutsumi, how was it..."

"..."

"Mutsumi?" Miku walked around a bit more, finding her sister sitting behind the lighting controls in a trance, her body unmoving due to the torture that reached her ears.

"This... you five are never allowed to touch any other instruments, ever..." Mutsumi groaned, stumbling to her feet as they looked at the time. "We should get going."

* * *

The six of them entered the school building, the silence only made them nervous as they prepared for what was coming. "No matter what happens, I'm happy that we're sextuplets," Mutsumi said as they arrived at their location. She held out her hand, extending her thumb and pinky as her sisters did the same. They linked their fingers together, silently wishing each other good luck as they all went their separate ways to wait for the end.

Mutsumi went up the stairs, waiting up on the roof while having a view of the entire outside area of the school. She looked down at all the students dancing around the bonfire, unable to pick out faces from how high she was. It took a few minutes before something happened, the silence nearly lulling her to sleep but she kept an eye on her phone to stay awake. It had been five minutes since she got there when the door opened up.

"Hello."

"Why are you here?" Mutsumi asked, looking up from her phone with a smile. She took a few steps toward her visitor, slinging an arm over their shoulder.

"It's over, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Mutsumi played with her hair as she looked down at her phone. The thing on her screen was the map app that she made. "So it was Yotsuba, huh?" Mutsumi chuckled, placing a hand on her chest. "Huh? I guess a part of me still wanted him to pick me..."

"How do you feel?"

"It does sting, Itsuki. But only a little." Mutsumi smiled, walking through the door and making her way down to where her other sisters were. "Good luck, you two..." She muttered to herself as she resigned herself for the night, her mind wandering elsewhere for the rest of the night.


	99. Chapter 102-33 (ver 2) Volume extras 12

"How about this?" Mutsumi asked, red in the face as she pulled aside the curtain with one hand while covering her chest with the other.

"You look great!" Takebayashi said, giving the redhead two thumbs up. "But why are you covering this up? Move your hand!"

"It would be fine if it was just you..." Mutsumi took a few steps back, sliding the curtain shut again. "But Sanada-kun is there! It's embarrassing!"

"Jeez, you're such a kid... I'm coming in." Her friend sighed, entering the changing booth with Mutsumi and looking at her. "Better?"

"..." The sixth sister jumped, nearly bumping into one of the walls. "NO! Takebayashi! Not cool!" She picked up some nearby clothes, the other swimsuits they picked out for her that she hasn't tried yet, covering her chest with them. "Don't just do that!"

"But I'm telling you, you look great." Takebayashi insisted, taking slow steps toward Mutsumi and showing her her reflection in the mirror. She removed the fabric that Mutsumi was holding up to cover herself. "Mutsumi, you really are beautiful, you've got to use it." Placing her hands on Mutsumi's shoulders, she forced the girl to look at herself in the mirror. The way her bikini fit her accentuated her curves and ample chest, allowing for her body to shine in ways it hasn't done before since she used to always dress in baggy or oversized clothes. Mutsumi took a good look at herself, her fingers tracing her curves before she opened her mouth in awe.

"Damn... I'm hot." She joked before she grinned mischievously at Takebayashi. "Hey, hey... since we're already here, how about you get one too? I'm sure Sanada-kun would love to see you model some swimsuits too." She winked, getting one of the swimsuits they picked up and placing them in front of Takebayashi as she maneuvered to her behind.

"Mutsumi, that won't work..." Takebayashi said reflexively before she got a closer look at the swimsuit. "Actually...maybe... Get dressed and get out, I want to try that one on."

* * *

After her shopping trip with Takebayashi in preparation for the pool, Mutsumi returned home and instantly went to her room. Her desk was filled with her more recent projects, along with the robotic snake that came to be her favorite pastime. From robotic heads with controllable eyes and jaws to imitation animals with speakers for their calls, the sixth sister loved to tinker with things whenever she wasn't making lesson plans for her sisters or scheming something to further their relationship with Fuutarou. However, her current project was a lot simpler and normal; no hidden microphones or cameras, no tracking chips, nothing suspicious. "So, which one to go with?" Mutsumi asked herself, holding a few small cube-like devices that came in plastic bags. She pressed down on the navy-colored step that stuck out of the top, hearing a loud and crisp click as her finger touched the transparent housing.

On her desk was a small circuit board that was around the size of a keyboard's Numpad. Slightly to the side of that was another plastic bag with similar-looking cubes, except the stems were a deep purple color. Just beyond that was another bag of those cubes, except that the housing was opaque and that the stem lacked the box-like feature that the other two had. Ultimately deciding on the navy variant, she got enough from the bag and started assembly, pulling out a case to house the circuit board as well as a plate to mount the small clicking switches in place. After soldering and screwing everything into place, she pulled out her laptop as well as a short cable to connect the two.

"And..." Mutsumi was about to press down on one of the switches when she remembered something. "Right..." She muttered to herself, opening a drawer to pull out a box that housed a set of keycaps, navy, and orange colored. After finding the right caps and placing them on the switches, she pressed the button, looking at her screen as it registered the key and typed out the number she pressed. Testing it with all the keys showed that they all worked. With that done, she cleaned up the rest of her things and pulled out another project that was in the works, a small robot that she wanted to walk around her desk to play with when she was bored.

"Mutsumi! Dinner's ready!" Nino's voice stopped her before she even got started on it.


	100. Chapter 102-66 (ver 2) Volume extras 13

"Onii-chan, what are you thinking about?" Raiha asked, finding her brother pacing around the front of their house after returning home from the second day of the festival. The young tutor was muttering something to himself, his eyes shut as his feet tapped against the pavement.

"...What should I do?" He asked himself. "What is the best way to go about this?"

"Go about what?" A third person approached the two siblings, her hair held back by a clip."Don't tell me, I think I've got it! It's about them, isn't it?" Takebayashi said smugly, waving hello to the two of them. "Hi, Raiha-chan. You've grown up a lot!"

"Takebayashi! What are you doing here?" Fuutarou asked. "And yes, it's about them."

"Let's see, I'll see how this ends through the power of divination." Their visitor shut her eyes, waving her hands around like a crazy person before she opened her mouth with a somber expression. "Oh no..."

"What happened?"

"The choice, it would break them all apart. They'll all leave each other, and they'll never see each other again!" Takebayashi prophesized, her mouth trembling with every word she said. She was about to go into more detail when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Takebayashi, come on, don't mess with him too much," Mutsumi said, dragging her friend away. "And, Fuutarou-san, just do what you want to do. I'll understand, and I'm sure that my sister would too. I'll see you tomorrow." The two of them walked down the street to go about their business for the day.

"Onii-chan. I'm sure that they're waiting for your answer." Raiha said, tugging at his shirt as she entered their home. Fuutarou stayed outside a bit longer, mulling over Mutsumi's words before he finally settled his unrest.

* * *

"You're crazy." Takebayashi's voice was the first thing Mutsumi heard in the morning of the following day. Mutsumi was making herself a sandwich for breakfast, waking up before anyone else in order to prepare herself for her plan. "You know, this might backfire on you! Is this even legal? What if you get arrested?"

"Relax. I'll be fine." Mutsumi placed a fried egg on top of some bacon, leaving the sandwich open as she moved her plate to the table. "If anyone should be worried, it should be that piece of shit." She said, closing the sandwich with a slice of bread before cutting it in half.

"Even so, this is absolutely nuts! Either his past gets exposed, or you get branded as some slanderous stalker! Mutsumi, are you listening to me? Hello?"

"What? I can't hear you..." Mutsumi too a piece of bacon up to the mic of her phone, crumbling it in her hands. "You're breaking up... I'm going through a tunnel, Bye!"

* * *

**A/N:** So the festival arc spanned 2 volumes, oops.


	101. Chapter 103 (ver 2)

The six sisters returned home with a staggered schedule, not wanting to talk with each other for a while, or at least most of them did. "Hey, Yotsuba." Mutsumi waved, waiting by the entrance of the school for her sister. "Yo, Fuutarou-san. Congratulations you two." She said, walking slightly ahead of the new couple as they walked away from the school.

"Mutsumi, why were you waiting for us?" Yotsuba asked, whispering into her sister's ear as they reached the point where their path diverged from Fuutarou's. "Are you trying something? It's already..."

"I want to give you a warning." The sixth sister said, her eyes serious and her tone cold. "I may not be mad, but I can't say the same for the others. Good luck, I can't help you much this time." Then she took Yotsuba's hands in her own, giving her sister a warm smile. "You have to do this yourself, but I'm rooting for you. I know you can do it."

"Thanks..." Yotsuba muttered, taking her hands back pensively as they continued on their way home. "Are you really not mad?"

"Maybe?" Her tone when answering wasn't very reassuring, but it was a conversation they would like to have over some food and drinks at home. However, it wouldn't happen that night, evident by the fact that Maruo was waiting for them at home.

* * *

"Oh, now that everyone's gathered here. I would just like to say that I'm incredibly proud of you all." Maruo said, inviting the two girls over to join him at the dinner table. Nino was currently in the kitchen, Ichika was seated on one of the sofas, Itsuki was halfway up the stairs, and Miku was setting the table. "But now, I expect that all of you will be studying hard in preparation for your next exams. Not only will you be graduating, but most of you will be taking entrance exams. I only have one question: what do you want to be?" His words were their usual serious tone, but it didn't feel like how he spoke before, it felt warmer. Ichika, Miku, and Itsuki didn't need to reply, but the doctor was waiting patiently for the others' answers.

The sisters all stared silently at the doctor, none of them knowing what to say. "I still don't know," Mutsumi said, breaking the tension as she moved over to the stairs. "I think I'll skip dinner tonight, I'll see you all tomorrow." She smiled, heading to her room for the night.

"I think I should ask Mutsumi about it..." Yotsuba stammered out, following the sixth sister into her room. "Mutsumi..."

"What's up?"

* * *

The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds as Yotsuba made her way into the room, placing herself on the edge of Mutsumi's bed while the owner of the room sat at her desk with a strip of lights in her hands. "If you're still wondering if I'm mad or not, then I'll tell you again. I'm not... well, maybe a little."

"Didn't you love him too?" The fourth sister turned her head, staring at Mutsumi's back as her sister continued to work. "I know that you hit him a lot and tease him, but you do love him too."

"I...do. But not in that way anymore." Mutsumi said, setting her things down on her desk as she swiveled her chair around to meet Yotsuba's gaze. "Recently, things have just felt different." She added, placing her hand on her chest as she walked over to the bed to sit beside her sister. "But it is strange, it happened before I knew it."

"What did?"

"Falling out of love," Mutsumi added. "So, I'll give you my approval."

"Your approval... Will the others give me theirs?" Yotsuba asked, lying down on the bed while leaving her legs dangling over the edge.

"Why don't you go and ask them?" Mutsumi suggested, crawling on her bed and getting ready to turn in for the night. Yotsuba silently got up, switching off the lights to the room as she made her way to her own.

* * *

"Yotsuba." A voice called out to her before she could touch her door. The fourth sister looked over the edge of the railing on the second floor, finding that their father had already left. The only one there was Ichika; the others nowhere to be seen. "Hey, come over, can we talk for a bit?" The eldest beckoned her down, patting the seat beside her on the sofa. Yotsuba reluctantly descended the stairs, her footsteps echoing in the eerie silence that filled their home. It was surreal, tense, and slightly scary how the last few hours have been.

"Ichika." Yotsuba looked at her sister with conflicted emotions. On one hand, she was happy that she was chosen, proud of the fact that he picked her; on the other hand, seeing her sisters suddenly shift their attitude with this one event shook her to the core. If this happened a few years ago, then things may have been different. If this happened while she was like how she was back at Kurobara, would she even consider how her sisters felt? Yotsuba slapped her cheeks, purging those thoughts from her mind as she returned her focus onto Ichika. "About earlier..."

"Yotsuba, would you mind if I went out with Fuutarou-kun tomorrow?" Ichika asked, changing the topic before Yotsuba could ask any questions about it. "I know you two just started dating, but..."

"I don't mind," Yotsuba said, breathing a sigh of relief when the subject of conversation shifted. "Where are you going to take him?"

"A sports center..." Ichika muttered, receiving a strange look from Yotsuba. "Eh? Is something wrong?"

"No..." Yotsuba said, scratching the back of her head. "But, just go easy on him." Yotsuba said, standing up to go into her room.

* * *

"Go easy on him? What did she mean by that?" The eldest sister found herself thinking about Yotsuba's plea all the way to the rendezvous point she set up with Fuutarou. After exchanging a few pleasantries, the two of them made their way inside the building, getting a pair of appropriate shoes for themselves since the redhead arrived in heels. It had only been a few minutes into their first game of badminton when she realized what Yotsuba meant. Fuutarou was already exhausted, his face dripping with sweat as he ran to hit the shuttlecock back, but Ichika didn't mind. "I'd like it if you'd stay the same as you are. That's what drew me to you, after all." Ichika said in the middle of their game, disrupting the chatter they were having as Fuutarou took a few seconds to think over those words; he missed the shuttlecock. "Just kidding. Would Yotsuba get mad if she found out I said that?"

"Have you heard anything from Yotsuba?" Fuutarou asked, catching his breath as Ichika joined him by going under the net.

"Huh? Heard about what?" Ichika asked, wiping some sweat off of her own face. "Did something happen?"

"Well..." The tutor took a few steps away, placing himself on a bench to allow his energy reserves to recoup as he told the tale of what happened the night before.

* * *

"Fuutarou-kun?" Yotsuba asked, looking at him with a face full of shock and happiness. "I... I'm the one?"

"Yeah..." Fuutarou barely managed to stammer out before he was crushed in Yotsuba's arms, her bearhug nearly suffocating the poor boy. "Yotsuba, I... can't breathe..." His words fell on deaf ears. Her athleticism and excitement were usually a good thing, but in this situation, they were the ones causing him grief. Tears of joy ran down Yotsuba's face as she hugged him tighter in the infirmary.

"Fuutarou-kun, I'm so happy... it's as if everything I've done... has been worth it..." She said between jovial sobs, finally opening her eyes as she loosened her grip on his body. "But..." Standing right in front of Yotsuba's face was a mirror, yet it felt like something more. Staring at her own tearful face brought one thing to the fourth sister's mind; rather, they were five things, five people. "I can't..." Remembering how she felt when she thought she lost everything, remembering how they came to pull her out of her rut, she knew what she had to do. She was going to be pulling everyone up, like how they did to her.

"What?" Fuutarou asked, looking over at the girl as she lowered her gaze to avert her eyes from her reflection.

"There's something I have to do first... so, for now, I can't accept your feelings..." Yotsuba said solemnly. "I love you, Fuutarou-kun, I always have. But please wait a bit longer for my answer." She pleaded, bowing her head at her tutor.

"I see..." Scratching the back of his head due to his rejection, the tutor took a seat on the bed in the infirmary, placing down a bag of food and drinks that he intended to eat with her. He wondered for a moment what she meant by that, but he had an inkling to the implications of her words. "I'll be waiting." Was all he said before he stuck a toothpick into the karaage; they weren't hot or crispy anymore since he bought them earlier in the day, but the flavor was nice.

* * *

"Huh, so you guys aren't dating?" Ichika asked, looking up at the tutor.

"No, not exactly." Fuutarou's hand trembled slightly. "I'm not exactly good at this stuff, but something's telling me to give her the time she asked." He said calmly, brushing his hair away with his hand as he stood up to stretch his legs a little.

"Now that you mention it, Yotsuba was gone when I woke up this morning..." Ichika joked, chuckling to herself as she found her eyes gravitating toward Fuutarou's face, her heart pounding louder with every second. "Fuutarou-kun..." She muttered to herself, her hand reaching out for him. "When did you start acting cool?" She laughed, slapping his back as the two of them got ready for another match. "She didn't exactly say that she didn't have feelings for you. And I know for a fact that she does. It's just a little wait, after all. It's pointless to get upset over it."

They played a bit more as Ichika remembered the words that Nino told Mutsumi that day in Kyoto. "If you were chosen that day, then I... I would've congratulated you!" The eldest wondered about what was running through Nino's mind at the moment, but she can understand what she meant that day. The two of them finished their game, and their date, walking together for a while, talking about whatever came to mind.

* * *

"Wait... based on what you told me, you never really told her that you love her." Ichika said, getting the tutor to play with his bangs again.

"What are you talking about? Of course I..." He said out of instinct, but he stopped as he recalled what transpired in the infirmary. "Or...maybe not."

"Maybe, when she said that there was still something to be done, she was referring to that..." Ichika suggested, but Fuutarou didn't give it a second thought.

"No, the way she said that it has to be something different." Fuutarou retorted, shutting his eyes for a few seconds to think over Yotsuba's words once more. "Something more important."

"It can't hurt to say it anyway, right?" Ichika suggested. "If you want to practice, Onee-chan is always available for speech practice." She winked, playfully teasing him but he wasn't as fazed by it as she'd expected him to be. Elsewhere, Yotsuba was already making moves in order to reach her goal, but she'd come across a large obstacle.

* * *

"Don't screw with me." Nino said, her tone nearly as cold as Maruo's. "Why don't you try saying that to me again." She stared her sister down, having just pushed the fourth sister onto the floor. Nino was livid, putting it lightly; she wasn't in any state for calm conversation. But Yotsuba was determined to see it through, getting back up onto her feet.

"About yesterday, about everything that happened up until now." She said while looking down at the ground so that her eyes were hidden by her hair. "I feel like I need to apologize to you, Nino."

"Do you even understand any of the words that are coming from your mouth?" Nino's scathing response was meant to deter the conversation, or at least it was meant to silence Yotsuba for a few seconds as Nino prepared to talk. "You knew that I loved Fuu-kun all this time, yet you went into your room despite knowing all that! I don't want to hear you talk about being concerned about me now after you went and did that last night."

"Of course I'll be concerned! We're family!" Yotsuba was about to go into the verbal offensive when Nino put her foot down and silenced her.

"If that was the case, then this is as far as we go with that relationship. If this is how our relationship will continue, then I'd rather sever our ties as sisters."

* * *

Ichika arrived home shortly after her teasing of Fuutarou, meeting with Itsuki and Mutsumi as the two of them sat around the table near the sofas; the elder of the two studying while the younger was attaching something to a small hair bow. "Welcome back, Ichika-nee." Mutsumi smiled, looking up from her work for a second before she returned her attention toward the accessory. "How was Fuutarou-san's game?"

"Bad," Ichika said bluntly. "Hey, did you two hear? Apparently, those two still aren't going out." Ichika filled the two in on her discovery, garnering both of their undivided attention.

"Is that right...?" Itsuki spoke up first, pushing her glasses up. "I wonder why... This should be the outcome that those two wanted." She set aside her papers, going from sitting on the floor to one of the sofas. "I'm happy for them, and I want to cheer them on, but when I take everyone else into consideration, I simply can't congratulate them."

"I'm sure that it would've been the case no matter who he chose." The sixth sister chimed in, holding the bow up and tying it into her hair. She then looked at herself using the camera on her phone before she removed the bow and kept it away. "And I have a feeling that Yotsuba knows it too. After all, we're sextuplets." Elsewhere, Fuutarou was practicing saying three words, making sure to find the right way to express his feelings as the wind started to pick up.

* * *

"Having to choose between Fuutarou-kun and my sisters... I want to be selfish and choose both..." Yotsuba muttered to herself, looking out at the water under the starlit sky. "Wait... why did I go to the docks?" She asked herself as a voice called out to her from behind.

"Yotsuba, you'll freeze if you stay out here too long."

"Mi...ku."

"I'm Yotsuba." The third sister approached Yotsuba wearing a shabby disguise inspired by Yotsuba's usual getup. "I'm Yotsuba."

"What the heck..."

"I thought of a plan," Miku said, her voice and posture showing absolute seriousness. "Since I wasn't chosen, I'll transform into you and go out with Fuutarou instead. What do you think?"

"I don't it'd be right, ethically speaking," Yotsuba said, stating the obvious as the winds of change continued to blow.


	102. Chapter 104 (ver 2)

After their meeting at the docks, the third and fourth sisters made their way to a train station, finding that the trains were stopped due to the weather. Having no way to return home for the foreseeable future, the two of them took shelter in a nearby karaoke place, getting a room for themselves just as Ichika called their phones. Miku pulled hers out, walking out to get a better signal as she started talking to the eldest sister. "Yeah, we won't be able to make it home for a while." She said as Ichika asked if the two of them were safe. "We'll be fine. We're at a karaoke place right now, so we'll just stay until morning." Miku said, reassuring her sister of their safety before she hung up and rejoined Yotsuba inside the building.

"What did she say?" The fourth sister asked, holding cups in her hand while standing in front of a drink dispenser.

"They were just worried about us, wondering if we got caught in the storm," Miku answered as the other people in the karaoke place looked at the two of them curiously; it's not every day that people see two identical siblings.

"M-Miku, do you want something to drink?" Yotsuba asked, unable to stand the awkward silence that suddenly popped up because of the other customers' comments. She extended one of the cups at the machine, filling it up with juice as Miku looked from over her shoulder.

"I'll have what you're having." With that, the second cup was filled with juice as well. The two of them entered one of the rooms, the large screen eagerly waiting for them to pick a song. After settling down in their seats, Yotsuba tried to fill the silence again. The air around them was tense, nearly electric with tension as the events of the final day of the festival was still fresh in their minds.

* * *

"It's the first time in a long time that it's just been the two of us at a place like this, right?" She asked, watching as her sister winced at the excessive sweetness in the juice that she got for herself. Sighing at her sister's antics, Yotsuba finally said what's been on her mind ever since she came across Miku a few hours ago. "Give up, Miku. There's no way you can be me." She said bluntly, crossing her legs and furrowing her brows at her sister.

"Fine..." Miku said, removing the ribbon that served as her rudimentary disguise.

"I know you're mad, but please stop." She asked, slightly raising her voice at her sister. Then there was silence again, the two of them staring each other down. The third sister wavered first, looking down as she contemplated her actions. Looking back on it, she hated that she pulled through with it; it was low and desperate. "If it makes you feel better, then we haven't officially started dating yet."

"Now you're just causing him trouble," Miku said, crossing her arms as she scowled at her younger sister. Then she relaxed her body, leaning back in her seat as she flashed Yotsuba a smile. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just go and date him." She said, tilting her head while grinning sweetly. But Yotsuba didn't believe her.

"That's a lie, right?" She asked, to which Miku scoffed.

"When did you get so sharp?" Miku said, offhandedly confirming her sister's suspicions. The third sister quipped, silently sorting out her own feelings as the tension continued to build. It wasn't Yotsuba's fault that she got picked, it fair, yet why can't she just control her feelings? "Why aren't you dating him?" She hoped that finding out answers to her questions would help her calm down. "Don't you have feelings for him too?"

* * *

Yotsuba paused, shutting her eyes as she thought of a way to verbalize her emotions. "Don't me wrong, Miku. I love him, and I always have loved him, but..." She paused, looking her right in the eyes. "Everyone's feelings for him..."

"Yotsuba..." Miku muttered, watching as Yotsuba's irritation and anger faded away.

"I just can't ignore them too. That's why I want us all to put this behind us!" She took a few steps toward the third sister. "Because you five are precious to me. So, I want you to forgive me. I can't let him go, my heart won't let me, but please!" Taking her sister's hands in her own, Yotsuba leaned her head against Miku's shoulder. "I want to help you deal with the pain... I can't stop you if you want to keep staying mad at me, but know that I'll take everyone into consideration as I take the next step."

"Yotsuba, these feelings, this pain that I'm feeling right now is unbearable. That's just how serious I was about him." Miku said, unsure of what to do. "So... I won't be helping you. This is something you have to do on your own. Think of me abstaining as me putting up one last fight."

"I kinda expected that... And I still don't really know what Nino feels about this." Yotsuba let go, returning to her seat.

"Well, her throwing a fit is par for the course." Miku joked at the second sister's expense. The two of them started to relax after they vented their frustrations, picking songs to sing while waiting for the morning to come.

"Still, it's something I have to think of a way to overcome, somehow," Yotsuba said, queueing up her song and coincidentally deciding on the same one as Miku. "Ah... we did something really sextuplet like..." She joked as Miku picked up the microphone. The look in the third sister's eyes said what she wanted without any words escaping from her mouth. Silently agreeing to a contest, the two of them sang the same song until the sun rose up the next day, allowing them to return home. With their emotions sorted out, at least for now, things were slowly returning back to the way it was; nothing will ever be the same, but this came close.

* * *

"Wow... is it just me, or is the sun brighter today than it was yesterday?" Miku asked, her voice hoarse from all the abuse it had that night.

"The trains should be running now, right?" Yotsuba's wasn't any better, sounding like their grandfather does. "Ah, our voices... I guess they'll make fun of us once they hear it." Even after clearing their throats, their voices still sounded like dying animals.

"What will you do? Not go home?" Miku asked as their phones simultaneously pinged with a message. It was from Mutsumi, and it was a recording.

"Wow... is it just me, or-" The recording spoke in Miku's rough voice, spooking the two girls and making them look frantically for the sixth sister.

"How did she get-"

"Check your ribbon." Mutsumi texted, urging the two to examine the ribbon that was on Yotsuba's head. Sure enough, one of Mutsumi's microphones was hidden near the knot.

"I bet they're waiting for us..." Miku started walking home, Yotsuba following closely behind. On the trek back to the apartment, Miku's mind continued to dwell on everything that's happened so far. To think that all of this happened, her meeting Fuutarou, her gaining back her confidence, her finding her dream and walking down the path to pursue it; they were all because they decided to go to this school. It wasn't anything that she's want to tell her, though. She reached into her pocket, pulling out the ribbon she used as a disguise, chucking it into the sea as the wind carried it away.

* * *

"Welcome home." Mutsumi greeted the two of them once they arrived, being the only one sitting at the table. The sixth sister smiled at Yotsuba, proud and happy with the way she handled that situation. Offering her sisters some of her food, she called them over to the table as she placed a pair of goggles on the table.

"I think I'll go to sleep. I'm tired." Miku declined the invitation, drowsy from staying awake singing all night. Shutting the door to her room, the third sister left Mutsumi and Yotsuba to their own devices.

"Good job there, sis. I'm surprised that you didn't argue any longer that you did." Mutsumi said, having heard everything that happened in the karaoke place because of her microphone. "Nino's going to be a problem though, she looked pissed when she came home last night."

"What was she like?" Yotsuba asked, taking the seat opposite of Mutsumi. The sixth sister pulled up a lightbulb, a metal frame, and some fabric that would be used to hide internals.

"Stomping around, clenched fists, I think I even heard her scream into her pillow in her room," Mutsumi said, chuckling to herself; Yotsuba wondered if she was serious or just poking fun at their sister. "Good luck."

"What's that for?" Yotsuba changed the topic, pointing toward the thing in Mutsumi's hands. The sixth sister reached into the frame, screwing in the bulb before covering it up with the fabric. She then reached down and pulled up some thin wires; even Yotsuba had trouble seeing them. Attaching them to various points into her creation, she somehow managed to pull it off of the table without it falling back down. It looked as if it was floating in the air.

"It's for one of the shoots I have with Ichika-nee. A horror film she's in is about to come out and I want to get some themed pictures." Mutsumi said. "And Tsubaki-chan wanted to see how I work, so I have to show off a bit." Her cheeks turned slightly red as she adjusted the fabric.

"Show off, why?" Yotsuba tilted her head, taking note of Mutsumi's little fidgets and expression. They seemed familiar somehow.

"It's not every day that someone watches me work. I want to look my best." The sixth sister smiled, installing a battery into the device. It was a lantern that looked like a small ghost. Mutsumi walked over to the edge of the table, placing it under the table and revealing five others that she'd made earlier.

"Do you like Tsubaki-chan?" Yotsuba asked, stunning the sixth sister. Her body locked up, the shock of the question taking its toll on Mutsumi's brain.

"No, she's just a friend..." Mutsumi frantically shook her arms in denial, but stopped as she put her hand to her face. "I think..."

* * *

**A/N: **Shorter chapter this time. Much of this chapter was awkward back and forth between the two of them. Since this Yotsuba is a lot more proactive, those moments wouldn't happen.


	103. Chapter 105 (ver 2)

"Hey, Itsuki, mind if I join you?" Eating a lunch consisting of a plate of pasta dressed with olive oil, the sixth sister sat at the table watching the fifth sister pack her things in order to go to the cram school where Shimoda works. "I have something I'd like to talk with Shimoda-san about." Itsuki paused, looking at Mutsumi curiously as the sixth sister finished up her food.

"What do you need from her?" She asked, waiting for her to clean up the table before heading for the door. "I can't imagine you asking for assistance academically."

"Well, not exactly, you see..." Mutsumi whispered into Itsuki's ear, going slightly red from embarrassment.

* * *

"Good evening, Shimoda-san." The fifth sister said, entering the cram school for her supplementary lessons. "I've brought someone with me tonight."

"There's something I'd like to talk about. And thank you once again for the festival." Mutsumi bowed her head, a bag slung over her shoulder and her eyes gazing off into the distance.

"Mutsumi-chan? Why are you here? Itsuki told me that you were in the top ten of the national mock exam, so I'd assume that you don't need me to help you." Shimoda asked, tilting her head as the sixth sister took a seat next to Itsuki.

"I need some advice, as well as your assistance for the movie." The youngest sister smiled as Shimoda began writing down the formulas that they'd be learning on the whiteboard. "Production of the latter will resume shortly, so I came to inform you of that. Anyway, please don't mind me, we can talk later." Mutsumi looked over at the formulas on the board, then to Itsuki's notebook. "It's 51, not 15." She corrected her sister's notes before pulling out a small notepad to check her schedule. The moment the rest of Shimoda's students arrived, Mutsumi excused herself and waited in an empty room for the class to finish.

* * *

"And then this bit of code here..." She muttered to herself, scribbling on the notepad as the door slid open. "H-Hello?" Startled and hiding her notes against her chest, Mutsumi stared at the visitor of this quiet room. A young girl with long twin tails that started around her neck, elementary age.

"H-hello..." She replied timidly, reminding Mutsumi of a certain headphone-wearing sister. "Who are you?"

"Oh. I'm just someone that came to talk with Shimoda-san...so I'm waiting here for her to finish." Mutsumi watched as the young girl took a seat by the window, pulling out writing implements before sitting down. She watched her carefully and noticed her forlorn look, her distant stare, and her hands resting on her chest. "Is there something wrong? You look like you're worried about something."

"Eh? How could you tell?" She looked back with a startled expression as Mutsumi moved to the seat behind her.

"Just a feeling. So, am I right?" She asked and got a nod from the kid.

"There's this boy in my class that I like. I've liked him for a while, but I can't tell him about it without getting nervous."

"Hmm? I can't really tell you what to do, because it's your life, but I'll tell you this. It doesn't really matter if you tell him or not." She said bluntly. "I'll tell you a story that's a bit similar to yours. There was this group of six sisters that all looked the same, and one by one they fell in love with the same person." Slightly somber, she took a deep breath before continuing. "I only know the story of one of the sisters, because it's a really long story."

* * *

Mutsumi rested her elbows on the desk while the kid turned her chair towards her. "She fell in love after four of her sisters, so she was late. But even though she was late, the moment she realized it she told him. Over and over again she told him how she loved him... Then one day" She shut her eyes, placing her hand on her chest while clenching her fist. "One day, I... err, she felt something change."

"Something changed?"

"It was like something else, that feeling she got when she talked to him. Before, it used to make her heart flutter, but now all she feels is happy. She had moved on and fell out of love with him." Mutsumi said, sighing with a smile that showed how somber she felt. "I don't know what would've happened if she continued trying to win his love, because he chose one of the other sisters. In the end, it was his choice, his love that was important. Telling him that she loved him only served to tell him that if he had loved her back then feelings would be mutual, but no matter how many times she told him, his feelings wouldn't change. I guess that she realized it and tried to change the way she thought of him." Mutsumi tried hard not to crack, holding back sniffles and tears.

"What happened to the boy? Are they happy together?" The kid asked, sighing while arranging her pens.

"I don't know that part of the story yet. I'll have to ask the girl to tell me." Mutsumi said as the door swung open again, this time Shimoda and Itsuki walking in. "Ah, Shimoda-san, can we talk now?"

Shimoda whispered something into Itsuki's ear before the fifth sister began walking towards the little girl. "Yeah, are ten minutes enough?" She beckoned Mutsumi out into the hallway before winking at Itsuki.

"Hey, Onee-san!" The kid called out, looking back and forth between Mutsumi and Itsuki's faces. "Did it hurt?"

"Only a little, but I'm better now. Good luck." Mutsumi bit her lip, walking away with the lecturer and leaving her sister with her new friend.

* * *

"Let's get down to business then. Since I know that's how you like it." Shimoda crossed her arms and waited for Mutsumi to speak, which the redhead promptly did.

"I... do not know what I'm going to do after school. Speaking frankly, I'm capable of a lot, but that may be a problem since I have such a wide range of options. I don't want to make the wrong choice. I've already asked my senpais from work, but they were obviously biased into me staying for the company." Mutsumi again lowered her head. "Ichika is an actress, Nino's going to university, Miku to culinary school, and Itsuki wants to be a teacher...but I don't know what I'm going to do." She interlocked her hands briefly before rubbing her palms against her eyes.

"I see. There are a few exams that help people like you pin down their future. Would you like to take them?" She asked, to which Mutsumi nodded. Shimoda directed her to another empty room, much smaller than one that was a bit more personal than the full-sized classroom they were at just a few moments ago. "There is a small charge for this one. But since you're Itsuki-chan's sister I can cov-"

"No, I'll pay for it. It's my problem, so I have to do what I can to overcome it. You've already helped enough with Mudou..." Mutsumi stared at the quiz, which was a long list of would you rather questions. "Speaking of that...thing. Has anything come up about it?"

"Police are searching for him, his house has been searched," Shimoda said as Mutsumi carefully mulled over the more difficult choices. "If they find any connection to Rena-sensei, then it can be used as evidence against him to back up your claims."

"Right. And onto the next topic, the movie." Mutsumi tapped her pencil on the side of the desk, using her free hand to keep a semblance of rhythm.

"You already have me on board. I just have to repeat what I said to Itsuki-chan, right?" Shimoda concluded, inferring from all the stories Itsuki told her.

"Yeah. Thank you." Mutsumi continued on in silence, answering around a hundred questions before reviewing them to make sure she picked the options she was happy with.

"There are no wrong answers, Mutsumi-chan," Shimoda reassured her surprise student, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I beg to differ. This is my future we're talking about here..." Mutsumi pouted, acting a little more worried than usual. "I wonder where everyone else will go?" She muttered to herself, her mind wandering to her classmates. She knew where Takeda was going, but everyone else was still a mystery; she doesn't even know where Takebayashi will go. "Maybe I'll ask them later..." She thought to herself as she got to a peculiar question: Do you like being the center of attention or would you rather work in the background? "Well, if my job and working is anything to go off of..."

* * *

Mutsumi and Itsuki returned home after the test was collected, Itsuki looking quite flustered after talking with the kid. "What did you two talk about?" Mutsumi asked as the two ate their dinner, one eating six portions and the other eating a sixth of a portion.

"She was worried about a boy she liked," Itsuki said calmly, bringing a fork of pasta to her mouth. "I told her what I could. I hope she can manage to convey her feelings."

"She reminded me of Miku, were I to be honest." Mutsumi finished up her dinner of some ravioli in olive oil, taking two of Itsuki's plates with her to the sink. "The others are late, huh?"

"Quite..." Itsuki spoke succinctly, putting down her utensils without even touching her fifth plate of food let alone the sixth. "Mutsumi...how do you feel about Yotsuba and Uesugi-kun now?"

"Me? I guess I don't really mind much. What about you? You and Fuutarou-san were close, but you never really went after him, even after everything."

"Mutsumi? What do you mean?" Itsuki asked again, standing up and shoving her chair slightly back.

"How do you feel about them, Itsuki?" That inquiry made Itsuki freeze up, her brain slowly piecing together her answer. "What is Fuutarou-san to you?"

"That..." Upon some reflection, the fifth sister turned a shade of red that rivaled their hair. "I'm unsure. You already know that I was rooting for Yotsuba ever since we met up at the lake that one time, but now that he's made his choice, I've been feeling this...this uneasiness."

"Let me ask you one thing. Once all of this blows over, once the rest of us are able to look at the two of them like we did before, without any feelings of envy or regret, do you think you'd be able to look back on how you're feeling now and call it jealousy?" Mutsumi asked, her face stoic as she leaned against the wall. "Itsuki, how do you view Fuutarou-san?" The fifth couldn't reply, she couldn't even find the strength to finish her food, so she just stood up and went to her room to think things through without anyone else's thoughts to disturb her. "Because I find it odd that you were the only one that didn't confess to him."

"There's nothing to confess."

"Whatever you say, sis." Mutsumi chuckled to herself, going to her room and leaving Itsuki puzzled.

* * *

"How I view Uesugi-kun? He's just a close friend, my tutor who has helped me countless times. I shouldn't have any ulterior emotions about him, right?" She mumbled to herself as she washed her hands in the school's restroom. "Shimoda-san and Mutsumi... they both imply that I've also fallen for him, but I couldn't have...I think."

"Ah..." Speak of the devil and he will come. Fuutarou looked at the fifth sister with a small semblance of shock showing on his face.

"The hallways sure are cold...I heard it's already snowing in the colder areas." She quickly blurted out something before hurriedly walking the other way. It was difficult to face him, at least for Itsuki. And for the most part, she didn't want to give Mutsumi and Shimoda any more reason to insist that she has feelings for the tutor.

"Okay? Itsuki, can I have a moment? There's something I'd like to discuss." Fuutarou lured her back with his own words.

"O-Okay? What is it?"

"I...you know, maybe this isn't the best place. How about we eat lunch together?" Fuutarou asked, to which Itsuki agreed, though she didn't really know why she did. But spending time with him made her feel a bit better, or it did until she began questioning herself.

* * *

"400 yen curry, croquettes totaling 200 yen, and 600 yen's worth of cake. It's comforting to know that some things never change." Fuutarou joked at Itsuki's expense, causing the young maiden to turn to face him with her irritated face.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Itsuki resigned herself to being known as the heaviest eater of her sisters, but hearing it was never a good time. "This slice is actually a gift from me to you." She sighed, handing the tutor one of the slices of cake that was currently protected by a plastic cover.

"Huh?" Fuutarou asked, accepting the food with a perplexed look.

"Now it's only 900 yen, which is reasonable for a girl like me." Was this because she was now self-conscious of her food intake, or was it because she wanted to give him something from the start, even Itsuki herself didn't know the answer.

"I see...well, we can't keep standing around like this. Let's find a place to sit down." Fuutarou said, walking beside the fifth sister as they made their way around the room to find an unoccupied table.

"Now that you mention it, what did you want to talk abou-"

"Ah, Itsuki." Yotsuba's voice silenced Itsuki's as the star wearing sister looked over at the ribboned sibling. Itsuki looked around, surprised at meeting her sister out of the blue. Fuutarou turned away while Yotsuba looked dumbfounded.

"Yotsuba! Why're you here too?" Fuutarou asked in a somewhat irritated tone, clearly not planning for this to happen.

"Uesugi-san, err... It's kind of cold here, isn't it? I heard it's already snowing in the north! Well then..." The fourth repeated Itsuki's excuse from earlier, slightly shifting her feet to give herself some space.

"Hm, you two didn't make plans to meet here?" Itsuki asked, to which both confirmed her suspicions by looking at her curiously.

"If that's the case, then Yotsuba, why are you here?"

"It sure is crowded today. I can't find any empty seats anywhere." Nino's voice unknowingly answered the question posed by Fuutarou as she made her appearance. The air became tense and the sensation of discomfort hit them all equally as they stood there staring at each other. "...looks like we can sit here..." Nino broke the silence as she made her way to a pair of tables.

* * *

"Is the heat set too low? Well, I guess it's better than the places where it's snowing." Nino muttered as she held her sandwich in her hand. All four of them felt sympathy for those that had to brave the weather where the rain was replaced by the white flakes of snow.

"That topic has been coming up a lot lately..." Fuutarou voiced his concerns, eating his yakiniku set without yakiniku as usual, slumping forward to allow the wisps of steam from the miso soup to warm his face slightly.

"Hey, don't eavesdrop on our conversation!" Nino snapped back at him, but Itsuki just sighed.

"It can't be helped. By the way..."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"What is it you wanted to discuss?" Nino and Itsuki asked simultaneously, revealing to the other pair that both of them were called here for a discussion.

Fuutarou and Yotsuba's eyes widened, unable to comprehend the other's reason to call their respective quarry for a meeting. Since those two were put in a predicament, Itsuki took it upon herself to break the tension.

"W-Why don't we update each other on our post-graduation plans? I found a school that's suitable for me, and I've discussed it with the teachers. Of course, I'm not giving up on my original school, but I have that to fall back on now." At her declaration, both Fuutarou and Yotsuba relaxed slightly, easily able to bear this topic instead of what they were originally planning on discussing. "What about you, Nino?"

"I don't really want to talk about that now." As defiant as ever, Nino put the pressure back on the couple as she refused to speak any further.

* * *

"My plan of going to university hasn't changed, and I don't think I'll have trouble with the entrance exam either." Fuutarou said blankly, sipping his soup as his less intellectually gifted students stare at him with the same unamused stare they give him whenever he becomes aloof at his intelligence. They expressed their envy in various ways, Itsuki voiced hers, Yotsuba laughed half-heartedly, and Nino remained quiet.

"I actually just heard this from my teacher, but it looks like someone noticed me participating in various teams and placing in tournaments...and a certain sports-focused university has reached out to me." The fourth sister said apprehensively, especially with the tutor's previous attitude towards her relationship with the athletics.

"A recommendation? That's awesome!" Surprising everyone, Fuutarou looked absolutely elated as he spoke.

"Yes! A sports-focused university sounds perfect for you Yotsuba!" Itsuki agreed, riding on Fuutarou's excitement as Yotsuba added the last bit of her announcement that she left out until that point.

"But it does come with some conditions..." She gulped before she revealed the caveat of the program. "There's a minimum academic competency requirement..." The two studious ones' enthusiasm faded the moment Yotsuba uttered those words.

"...I see..."

"Y-You can do it..."

"Well isn't that nice? You sure are blessed." Nino said scornfully, glaring down her sister who sat across the table from her. "I mean, the other side just comes to you without you having to do anything. Talk about easy." Her intentions clear, the second sister directed her anger at Yotsuba, using anything she can in order to get into her head.

* * *

"N-Nino..." Itsuki thought to herself, looking around frantically to deescalate the situation, finding her sisters scattered about the cafeteria. Miku was sipping on a green can of soda while reading what looked like a cookbook but for mixed drinks; Mutsumi was seated with Takeda, Maeda, and Matsui, talking to them about something before she glanced at their table and waved with a smile at the fifth sister; neither of them would be much help, and they were too far away to hear what was going on.

"Anyway, did we get together to talk about our future plans? We didn't, right?" Nino's intentions were clear and weren't a shock to anyone that knew her. She wanted to confront the problem head-on and get it over with.

"Thank you for the meal!" However, Itsuki had other plans. The fifth feared a repetition of the events during their recent trip to Kyoto, the repetition of an event that nearly tore their family apart. "H-Hey Nino, if you're done eating, let's go to the classroom! It's warmer in the classroom!" Leaving no room for her sister to object, Itsuki frantically pulled Nino away from the table and into a staircase. Nino struggled to get her hand free, yelling at her sister to release her.

"Let me go!" Nino cried, trying to dig her heels against Itsuki's tugs.

"No!" The fifth replied desperately, but her grip was fading.

"I said let go!" Nino gave it one last pull as her arm was free from her sister's clutches. "Don't get in my way. Where do you ultimately stand in all of this? Why don't you make that clear?" Going off on the second to last sextuplet, Nino pushed Itsuki into a corner.

"I'm..."

"Forget it!" Nino stormed off like a runaway train, stomping away before Itsuki could give a proper reply. "I'm going to deal with this myself."

* * *

Itsuki returned to the cafeteria, finding that the others had left even though Lunch wasn't even halfway finished. Wandering the halls by her lonesome, the fifth sextuplet searched not so subtly for Nino. "Itsuki." A familiar voice stopped her as a boy with a black bowl cut approached.

"Huh? You're alone too, Uesugi-kun?"

"Yeah. Yotsuba ran off somewhere." He looked to the side, avoiding any awkward eye contact. "What about you? I thought you'd be with Nino."

"Nino did the same thing to me just now," Itsuki said as the two continued their search together, entering a classroom nearby after Itsuki heard something coming from inside.

"Neither of them would be in a place like this," Fuutarou said, looking around in the dark and empty room.

"But I swear that I heard someth-" What Itsuki saw next nearly paralyzed her. Her legs froze, her breathing stopped, and a chill ran down her spine. "Kyaa! A mouse!" She jumped back instinctively, knocking her body into Fuutarou who was unprepared for the sudden increase in weight that his legs would have to carry. The two fell down, Fuutarou cushioning Itsuki's fall, much to his displeasure.

"Ow..."

"I'm-I'm sorry!"

"Ah...that hur-don't worry about it..." He forced himself to keep quiet as to not make the girl worried. "Are you okay?"

* * *

That feeling that Itsuki felt in the moment, the thing that caused her to rethink her position, her relationship with Fuutarou and her sisters. Itsuki felt her heart rate rise quickly, her cheeks turning red. "Were they right?" She wondered silently as the door on the other side of the room swung open.

"We shouldn't get interrupted here." Yotsuba's voice broke the silence and answered the two's curiosity as to who entered.

"Well, let's get this over with, Yotsuba." Nino's voice answered. Itsuki quickly began to panic, turning and asking Fuutarou if he had a plan in low whispers.

"You have to keep quiet, or else they'll notice." Fuutarou seemed calm, the current events leaving him unfazed. "But you know...I heard it's getting colder in some other areas." But things aren't always as they seem.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah... since I wrote this part fairly recently in the 1st version, I don't really have that many changes in mind for the revision. Probably going to be the same story with the chapters near the end too. I did make some small changes to this one to just keep things consistent. Maybe I'll rethink the future chapters entirely, I hope I can. Sorry about this basically being a copy-paste


	104. Chapter 106 (ver 2)

"You know, Yotsuba, you've always been the most difficult of us," Nino said bluntly, looking at Yotsuba with the same glare she looked at Fuutarou with the first time they met. "disrupting the harmony among us sisters by trying to be different, pushing us away during our time at Kurobara, wanting to stand above the rest of us using whatever method you could find."

"Nino, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I..." Yotsuba paused, taking a deep breath before resolving herself to complete her thoughts. "I wanted to be different. To be known as Nakano Yotsuba, instead of Yotsuba...one of the Nakano sisters. Even now, even though all of you also love Uesugi-san and are dealing with your feelings in your own ways, a part of me is still happy to be the winner, to be a little selfish this one time." Speaking as if she had given up on trying to reconcile with Nino, Yotsuba put on a stern face that was a rare sight for the fourth sister.

"Tch! If that's what you wanted to say then why do-"

"But the other parts of me can't take this." Dropping the aggressive stance she took for a more somber one, Yotsuba reaffirms herself. "I can't continue with this if you all don't give me your blessing to go out with Uesugi...with Fuutarou-kun." She bowed her head, asking cordially for the permission of the second sister. The permission that, frankly, wouldn't come.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Fuutarou asked as Itsuki discretely shuffled back to his side from her little attempt at opening the door. "They'll hear you if you do anything. We need to find a way to distract them." Disguising Itsuki's blunder with a squeaking sound, Fuutarou asked the fifth sister for her phone.

"What? Oh, I see...call them to distract them, then run out of the room..." Itsuki muttered before deciding against it. "No...if we turn on my phone, then the light will alert them of our presence."

Itsuki and Fuutarou sat silently, having no choice but to listen in on the other two's conversation. Silently, unbeknownst even to Fuutarou, Itsuki's mind raced. Mutsumi's teasing the other day, Shimoda's fanatic statements, and Nino's question just a few minutes prior, all of them made her nervous and unsure of herself. In the meantime, the heated exchange of emotions continued.

* * *

"What more do you want from this?" Nino turned, returning fire with the embers of her anger shining in her eyes. "Why don't you two just ignore me and start going out?"

"I...I don't think this is something that just concerns the two of us." Yotsuba said slowly in a low voice. "The relationship you had with him. The time that everyone spent with Fuutarou-kun is something we ca...I can't ignore." She balled her fists, gripping so tightly that her arms began to shake. "So that's why I'm here. To ask for your permission like how I'll ask everyone else."

"It's not going to hap-" Nino's fury flared up, the fervor of her frenzy threatening to overwhelm Yotsuba.

"It doesn't have to be now." Yotsuba interrupted Nino with an unshakable determination. Her words filled with the conviction to see this through. "It can take weeks, months, or years; I don't care how long. I want you to see that I love Fuutarou-kun with all my heart. How strong my feelings are. I won't lose."

"Yeah...like you said, I don't see myself letting you run away with Fuu-kun the way things are now." Nino sighed, crossing her arms in a less harsh way than how she usually does it. "No matter what you do, you'll never be able to convince me to be okay with this. If you go down this path, it's going to be painful and you might never see the end of it. You still want to do this, despite knowing that."

"I do; because I love Fuutarou-kun as much as I love my sisters." There, right there, Yotsuba put her priorities out for the world to hear. She had grown, though her behavior had reverted to be somewhat similar to how it was back in their previous school, it was different. Now more mindful of the others, she had contained her selfishness and had become more tactful and mindful of her sisters' feelings.

"You really are an idiot, Yotsuba..."

* * *

Fuutarou's head shot up in surprise, rattling the desk it collided with and forcing Itsuki to cover his blunder with more squeaking. "What are you all shaken up for?"

"I-I'm not... does it look like I am?" Fuutarou covered the lower half of his face, hiding his cheeks which were slowly turning a shade of pink. He had become flustered during Yotsuba's speech, feeling his heartbeat get slowly accelerate.

"But that's just like you, Yotsuba..." Nino chuckled at something she thought of. "Seeing you break free from us, flying away from the sextuplet nest, I wasn't happy... but I was jealous. Do you see me as competition, even now?" She grinned at the fourth sister, who returned the gesture in kind.

"Always have, always will. It's the truth that we'll always be conscious of each other. Sometimes like friends, sometimes like foes...sort of like" Yotsuba straightened her back, smugly staring at the runaway train that was her sister.

"Being rivals." The second, upon witnessing this side of Yotsuba again after a long time, felt obliged to rise up and challenge her. "You talked to Miku already, right?" She asked, to which Yotsuba nodded. "Did she say anything?"

"She was mad."

"Fufufu~ She's not good at expressing herself." Nino joked at the third sister's expense. "If it wasn't for what you said the other day, I think I would've congratulated you, but if you feel that way, then I think I should change what I want to tell you." Nino shut her eyes, raising her finger to point at Yotsuba. "I'm not stopping here! My feelings for Fuu-kun won't be contained so easily! If you give me an opening, I'll use it to steal him away from you!"

"It's on." Yotsuba smiled, accepting the challenge with open arms and a wide smirk.

* * *

"I think it's about time..." Nino sighed, both she and Yotsuba calming down. "Come out n-" She didn't have to say anything more, as Itsuki's phone pinged with a text notification.

"Itsuki...and Uesugi-san? How long have you been there?" Yotsuba looked over, her face turning white from shock. "Did you two hear everything?" She didn't need to hear a reply, finding out the truth just by seeing their guilty faces.

"Sorry..."

"N-Nino! You knew they were there?" Yotsuba cried like the younger sister she was. She pouted Nino's way, whining that the elder quint had tricked her.

"Huh? I thought you said all of that stuff knowing they were there~" Nino teased, turning her attention to her love interest. "You heard what I said right, Fuu-kun? That's how it is. So make sure you keep your guard up." She looked as if she was a beast staring at cornered prey, looking at it expectantly with a slight hint of sadism.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." Fuutarou, not wanting to let his choice become invalidated by one of the girls he rejected, returned her words with an unwavering tone.

* * *

"That's just like Nino...you picked some difficult sisters to make the moves on." Itsuki joked, rubbing the soreness from her joints that she got from sitting on the floor for so long

"All of you are difficult in your own ways. And please, return to your formal speech." Fuutarou chided the fifth sister's casual tone, staring at the two even ordered sextuplets present. Itsuki imitated him, thinking about how she fitted in within all of this.

"About your recommendation...I said all that back there but..."

"No...it's true. I do get approached a lot." Yotsuba laughed jokingly.

"Don't say that! It's all because of your effort!" Nino slung an arm around Yotsuba pulling her sister closer to her. The two continued their playful banter as the four of them walked out and went to their next class.

* * *

"Mutsumi, Shimoda-san... it appears that you were wrong..." Itsuki thought, forming a small smile as she trailed behind the other three.

"Wait, what did Mutsumi send you?" Fuutarou asked, standing still to walk beside the fifth sister.

"Oh, I still haven't checked. Let's see..." She pulled out her phone, unlocking the screen and swiftly opening up the text.

"We're going back to Shimoda-san, right? I have something I'd like to discuss with her."

"That's it? Maybe it's about the movie..." Fuutarou asked, remembering the scenes that were still unrecorded.

"Perhaps..." Itsuki replied.

* * *

"He's already going out with a girl from my class..." A young kid cried, wiping away the unending stream of tears that ran down her face. The two youngest sisters stood nearby as Shimoda scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"Do you remember the story I told you?" Mutsumi asked, bending down in front of her.

"Yeah... you were right, it didn't change anything..." She continued wailing until Itsuki placed her hand on her shoulder. "I never should've told him! It didn't matter in the end!"

"Perhaps this time wasn't the best, and it might never even get better, but don't you look fondly at the memories you have with him?" Itsuki said, getting the sixth sister's attention. "Because these moments, these experiences...the memory of them will surely help you grow. Which is why you should never let go of these memories of your love, even if you do let go of the love itself."

"She's right, you know. It might not be now, but I'm sure that one day you'll be able to laugh about this with him. And remember that there are other people in your life." The sixth sister gave an encouraging smile, bending down on one knee to be level with the kid. "And one day I'm sure that you'll feel that way again." She rose to her feet again, turning to Shimoda with a short nod.

"Right. Follow me." Shimoda led the last sextuplet away, entering another room and handing her a manila envelope. "You can go into photography, cinematography, or anything with computers with relative comfort. In that envelope are all of the local universities that would fit your needs..." She then bent down to reach for a different envelope. "And this...well, I think you already know..." Mutsumi took both in her hands, passing her gaze over them as she thought about what to do.

"Thank you, Shimoda-san..." Mutsumi muttered, placing them in her bag. "Please send me the dates when you're free so that we may record your scenes for the movie. Also, can we do something now? I'd like your supervision while I look at them. I think I know what I want to do now."

"Oh, I see. I have another class in half an hour, so we should hurry up. What do you want to be?"

"... effects." Mutsumi murmured, spending the next few minutes looking at the list and narrowing down her options to just a handful of universities, most of them were abroad. Then, after meeting up with Itsuki and going to a cafe to get some drinks for the walk home, the two arrived after most of their sisters had already gone to sleep. Most.

"Mutsumi...can we talk for a bit?" The fourth sister met the two of them as they opened the door, her gaze falling on Mutsumi without breaking.


	105. Chapter 107 (ver 2)

Itsuki, Yotsuba, and Mutsumi stood in the living room while exchanging glances between themselves. "What about?" The sixth asked, setting her things aside as she made her way to the couch. The fourth sister joined her sitting by her side while Itsuki made her way into the kitchen.

"So, you're really over Fuutarou-kun?" She asked, turning her head and finding a chuckling redhead.

"Yeah. No lingering feelings here." Mutsumi continued to laugh, only getting Yotsuba to stare at her more intensely. "I'm serious, sis. You can relax."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely. There's no reason for me to get in between you two." She tried to get her sister's eyes off of her, thinking of another topic to ease the tension as she continued laughing. "Anyway, I heard from Itsuki. Congrats on that university thing. It seems perfect for you." She said, standing up to get some water.

"How are you and Tsubaki-chan?"

* * *

Everyone within earshot froze, including Itsuki who was searching the fridge for something to eat. "What's going on between the two of them?" The fifth sister asked, her uptake as slow as it was with Miku's attraction to Fuutarou. "They are just friends, are they not?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell her!" Mutsumi yelled, using Itsuki's statement to further her point. "Anyway, the two of us are getting along, I guess. Why are you asking?"

"I was just curious." The fourth sister walked over to Mutsumi, whispering into her ear. "Good luck. I'm rooting for you."

"Yotsuba!" The sixth sister's face turned red, watching as Yotsuba returned to the sofa and began watching TV. "There's nothing going on! I... argh!" She stormed off, locking herself in her room and burying her face in her pillows. "What's up with me? I wasn't like this while I had feelings for Fuutarou-san... was I?" She asked herself, flailing her legs before she turned and started staring at the ceiling.

* * *

"Mutsumi-san? Hello?" Days passed with Mutsumi's mind still mulling over her feelings. "Mutsumi-san, the bell rang. How long are you going to just sit there?" A hand passed her vision, getting her attention as she looked up at its owner.

"Sorry, Yuusuke-san. Did you need anything?" Mutsumi asked, looking around at the nearly empty classroom. "Where is everyone?"

"Going home. What's been going on with you?" Takeda pulled out the seat beside Mutsumi's desk, the feet skidding against the floor as he arranged it to face her. "You've been staring off into space for the past few days, did something happen?"

"It's just, something's on my mind. I can't seem to concentrate." The redhead spoke openly, slowly packing up whatever was on top of her desk.

"I see. Well, I can't have that." He replied, crossing his legs and posing like the thinker statue. "After all, a rival that poses no challenge is useless."

"Hey!"

"Is it something regarding your sisters? Maybe Uesugi-kun?" He leaned forward, smiling as they were finally left to their lonesome. Mutsumi shook her head, looking at her phone as she bit her lip in confusion.

* * *

"Hey, Yuusuke-san. Do you have anyone you like?"

"What's this all of a sudden? I thought that you were interested in... no, after all, he's already made his choice." Taken aback, Takeda leaned back. "As for your question, not at the moment. Does this mean that you intend to court m-"

"Don't get your hopes up." Mutsumi shot him down before he could even get off of the ground. "I just don't know what this feeling is. And I was hoping that you'd be able to give me some advice."

"I see. Well, seeing as I don't have much experience, I'd suggest asking Matsui or one of your sisters. Who is it, if you don't mind me asking?" Takeda asked as the door opened up behind him.

"Takeda, the director is calling for you," Maeda said, leaning against the doorway as the two students inside rose to their feet. Takeda nodded, bidding Mutsumi farewell before going to his father's office. "Was I interrupting something?"

"Not really. Hey, Maeda-san, did you confess to Matsui yet?" Mutsumi walked up to him, finding his face perplexed as he looked down on her figure.

"What did you say?! I don't... why you!" He said, his face turning red. "Who told you?"

"It was kind of obvious. I heard that you even wanted to give her some takoyaki during the festival."

"Takeda! You're a dead man!" Maeda clenched his fist, waving it in the air as Mutsumi stood there, waiting.

* * *

"So, I take it that you haven't." Mutsumi shifted her weight over to one side, walking with Maeda as the two made their way toward the exit of the school. "You know, she like you. Just take a shot. Want me to set you up with another group date so you won't have as hard of a time." She suggested, pulling out her phone and looking at the app as the two of them made their way to a staircase.

"Nah. There's no way. With how mad she gets when she tutors me, it's impossible for her to like me." Maeda looked down the next hall, taking a few steps back as another student crossed their path. "Matsui-san! Hey! Fancy meeting you here!" He bumbled, turning into a dunce in front of the two girls.

"Maeda-kun. You're still here?" Matsui stopped for a few seconds, looking up at his face before she turned on her heel and started to quickly walk away.

"What happened to the two of you? Where did all of that confidence go?" Before she could get out of earshot, Mutsumi raised her voice in order to keep here there. "I mean, you both like each other, why don't you two just start going out?"

"Eh!? That's impossible, there's no way..." Both of them turned their attention toward the redhead. "Come with me!" But Matsui had something else in mind, grabbing Mutsumi by the arm and pulling her away.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" She asked, dragging the redhead clear across the school. "Why would you tell him that?"

"Why haven't you?" Mutsumi fired back. "Let me ask you something. What do you feel when you talk to Maeda-san?"

"What I feel? Well, my face gets hot and my heart feels like it's about to explode." Matsui answered, slightly confused by the question. "I love him."

"Then why would you wait any longer? If you love him, then tell him! Do you know how many times I told Fuutarou-san that I loved him?" Mutsumi grabbed her friend's shoulders, gripping them tightly as she tried to get her point across.

"Didn't he pick Yotsuba-san though?"

"... Ignore that." Mutsumi powered through, unfazed. "What matters is that I got my feelings across, right!? Right!"

"But what if he doesn't like me..."

"He does, trust me! Now come on and tell him!" The redhead took hold of Mutsumi's wrists, stomping back to where they left Maeda. "Now, say it. I have to go."

"So pushy..." Matsui mumbled, watching Mutsumi walk off toward the exit of the school. "Anyway, Maeda-kun..."

* * *

The sixth sister started walking home, not having anything to do until someone called out to her as she reached an intersection by a mall. "Mutsumi-chan! Hey!" Tsubaki yelled, waving her arm over her head to get the redhead's attention. For a moment, Mutsumi was stunned; why now? She reluctantly walked over, looking at her friend curiously.

"Yo."

"So, I was looking for a new camera... and I found this!" Tsubaki reached out for something inside a shopping bag. It was a DSLR camera like the one that Isanari owned. "So, I was thinking of taking some pictures to practice. Are you free this weekend?" She asked, gesturing with the camera as if she was taking a photo of Mutsumi.

"I guess I have nothing else planned, why not." Mutsumi agreed, fiddling with her fingers behind her back as her face slowly started to heat up. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're really good at it!" Tsubaki returned the camera to its container, grabbing Mutsumi's hands in her own. "Hex-san is like, my idol!"

"R-Really... you're making me blush." She said, awkwardly laughing as she looked into Tsubaki's eyes. "A-Anyway, I have to go! I'm very busy today. I'll see you in class tomorrow." The sixth sister ran off in the direction of the apartment building, leaving Tsubaki stumped.

"So this is what Takebayashi-chan said when she talked about the old Mutsumi..."

* * *

She arrived home, falling onto the couch while placing her hand on her chest to check her pulse. "Argh! What's going on?" She sighed, hearing the clack of heels from the door to the room.

"I'm home." Nino's voice came from the entrance of the apartment. Mutsumi popped her head over the back of the couch, greeting her sister as if she was a gofer popping out of the dirt. "Hey, Mutsumi."

"Nino, don't have work today?" Mutsumi asked as Nino set her things down. The second sister shook her head as she walked to the sofa and reached out for the remote of their TV. "Hey, want to watch something together while we wait for the others?"

"What do you have in mind?" Nino asked, handing the sixth sister the remote and watching as she flipped over to one of the ongoing romance dramas airing. "Oh, this one? You watch this too?"

"No. But I heard it was good." The two of them leaned back, watching as the characters on screen walked toward a fireworks festival.

* * *

"Oh, come on!" Nino yelled out, gesturing with her hands at the screen as the episode played out. "Why is it always drowned out by the fireworks!?" Groaning as the end of episode credits started scrolling across the screen, Nino huffed and crossed her arms.

"What would you do if that happened?" Mutsumi asked, pulling one of the couch's pillows up and hugging it between her arms and legs. "Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"I'd just say it again," Nino said bluntly, walking over to the kitchen to make some popcorn. "If I feel something, I'm going to make it known."

"Why am I not surprised?" Mutsumi joked, putting her hand to her face as she started to think. "Thanks, Nino. I have to go somewhere. See you later." She said, going to her room to get changed for a small stroll. She left the apartment shortly after their conversation, walking to a familiar place. "Uesugi-senpai!"


	106. Chapter 108 (ver 2)

That weekend, one of the Nakano siblings found themselves in a rather packed train. "Thank you so much for your invitation today, Fuutarou-kun."

"Sorry for taking you on your day off." Joining her was her tutor, still wearing the usual attire of his school uniform even during a pleasant Saturday afternoon. Fuutarou struggled to find footing as the train rattled around, making everyone sway as they tried to keep their balance.

"Not at all; in fact, I'm delighted..." Yotsuba said as an awkward silence took hold of the atmosphere for a few seconds. "Uh...so, about that night at the festival."

"I take it that you're done with whatever was troubling you." Fuutarou smiled, looking down at his date. "That's a relief. For some reason, we could never find time to meet each other in school; I was starting to worry about how well it was going."

"Well, we have some privacy now. But you never know who could be listening while we're at school..." Yotsuba thought for a moment, feeling her ribbon for any oddities; there were none, this time. "Looks like she's not listening." Fuutarou started chuckling at the fourth's antics, but his laughter was stopped by the abrupt braking of the vehicle as they approached their stop. One of them was pinned against the wall in between the other's arms.

"Isn't it supposed to go the other way around?" He grumbled, looking up as Yotsuba slowly leaned back to let him get back up. The two of them looked outside the window of the train, spotting a plane flying overhead.

"Oh, look, contrails. Did you know that seeing contrails is supposed to be good luck?" Yotsuba said, pressing her face against the glass to get a better view. Fuutarou smiled as they approached their stop, having planned out what they'd do on their date that day.

* * *

"So, what would you like?" He asked, taking a seat at a local family diner as, unbeknownst to them, a certain food reviewer was placing her order along with her companions.

"How irritating. Really, a family restaurant on your first date?" Nino grumbled, fed up with Fuutarou's relaxed nature. "And why is he acting like everything is going according to plan? Didn't Yotsuba reject him?"

"I'm sure Fuutarou-kun already knows what's going on." Ichika chimed in, watching the fledgling couple fumble through the menu as Fuutarou pulled out a bundle of coupons.

"I think it's sweet and innocent. This is the first time he's been in this situation too, so he must be playing it safe." Miku watched from her seat beside Nino, feeling the growing unrest coming from the second sister as their order arrived.

"And I have to say, the food is not bad." Already eyeing the potatoes that came with their order, the fifth sister started drooling over the food as she reached out for a fork. "Appearance-wise, that is; but what is important is the taste."

"Knowing Fuu-kun, he probably wouldn't be able to tell if it tasted good or not." Nino joked as Yotsuba's blissful cheers reached their ears as her order arrived at their table. "So, MAY-san?" They all turned toward Itsuki, who had her eyes shut as she tried to come up with a review of the dish.

"Yotsuba, come on and dump this loser! I can take your place! And Fuu-kun! What the hell do you think you're doing!? Just hurry up and confess already so you can start going out!" Nino said, getting her sisters to chuckle at her disorderly train of thought.

* * *

"Even with all of that said and done, I'm sure Uesugi-kun is quite relaxed now. After hearing Yotsuba's resolve the other day in the classroom, any suspicious thoughts he had were wiped from his mind. He knows that she loves him. He just hasn't verbalized it yet, but I'm sure that he must be confident in his plan." Itsuki stopped eating for a moment, wiping her lips with a napkin as she also looked over at the couple. "He already knows what Yotsuba's answer is, so there is no pressure for him to do anything."

"Yotsuba too. She's not as scared as she was when we ran into him last year; it's kind of like how she was back in our old school." Ichika rested her head in her hand, using the other to play with the straw of her drink. "But this time... I don't know... it just feels different."

"I can see what you mean," Miku added. "But I do have to agree with Nino; they are kind of taking a while to get going."

"Are you guys going to eat? The food is going to get cold." Itsuki got their attention back as the four of them took their share of the food. An hour passed before Fuutarou and Yotsuba got up to go to the next place where Fuutarou wanted to go.

* * *

"Yotsuba, do you know what you want to do after university?" Fuutarou asked, flipping through a book that he took from a shelf in the library. "Most of the others already have their futures planned out, so I'm curious about your plan."

"Me? Like a dream?"

"Yeah. A goal or a dream of some kind. If you have one, then I'll give you a hand." Fuutarou said as a chorus of footsteps sounded off on the other side of one of the bookshelves that surrounded them. He spoke calmly, tilting his head slightly as he waited for her answer.

"Well, I think that I'm best suited for a role that helps people. I used to do that because I had given up on myself, but now I realize that it is something I can take pride in." Returning a book she had back to the shelf, Yotsuba smiled as she met his gaze. "I came to think that way because of you, after all. You took care of us, Fuutarou-kun; even though it was hard to teach idiots like us."

* * *

Meanwhile, eavesdropping from the other side of a shelf, Nino rubbed her arms as she felt a chill run through her body. "Ugh, it's making my skin crawl." She voiced her concerns quietly, the Nakano siblings silently judging the two.

"That's nice, but it's a bit vague. Do you have something more... concrete in mind?" Fuutarou said, playing with his bags as he took his phone out to take notes.

"If I were to say... I think I had one. But, well, it's kind of hard to say." Yotsuba blushed, hiding her face with another book.

"I see. If you ever want to tell me, then feel free to tell me. Come to think of it, I think I heard Nino say something about her dream a long time ago." Fuutarou said, getting the second sister to jump. "Something about owning the best cake shop in all of Japan."

"I didn't say that!" Nino stormed out, stomping into view of the now surprised couple. "Ah..." After calming down and reassessing the situation, Nino's eyes widened as the two looked at her curiously.

* * *

"Hello there. Please be mindful that this is a library; keep your voices down, yeah?" Another unexpected face appeared, drawn to the scene by all of the noise. "Uesugi-kun, and the Nakano sisters? My, am I interrupting something?" Speaking somewhat smugly, Takeda leaned against a bookshelf as he and his companions looked at the redhead brigade and their tutor.

"Why are you here?" Fuutarou asked, looking at one person in particular.

"Matsui-san invited me to study with them. You guys aren't the only ones taking entrance exams, you know." Resting her head against the table, Takebayashi looked on at one of the open notebooks they were using to review. "Anyway, who takes someone to the library for a date? Did you run out of ideas?" She joked, getting Nino to agree.

"Uesugi-kun. I believe that you should go elsewhere. It's gotten quite rowdy in the library." Itsuki said, walking up to him and Yotsuba. "And please hurry it up, it's rude to keep a lady waiting." With those words, Fuutarou took Yotsuba by her hand and started walking to the place where he wanted to end their date.

* * *

"To think that they'd be following us. I wonder how long they've been watching." Yotsuba thought aloud as they made their way down some familiar streets.

"Who knows? Anyway, Yotsuba, we're almost there... wait, do you hear something?" Fuutarou asked, getting the fourth sister to cup a hand around her ear as they both heard another familiar voice.

"A little to the left. No, a bit more... you're blocking the light, move your hand down." Tsubaki's voice was clear, coming from just around the corner; unlike usual, it was a lot more somber. The pair walked slower than they were, peeking their head out to find the member of the broadcasting club holding a camera in her hand, with two bags for DSLR's slung on her body, while another person stood by the swings of the park they were going to. "Hey, Sumi-chan..."

"Oh, what brings you two along?" Mutsumi walked out of the light, letting her face come into view as the glare from the sun faded because her body blocked it. "Fuutarou-san, Yotsuba, are you two on a date?" She pointed at them, getting the couple to reluctantly walk out in the open as they all walked closer to each other. "Come on, Tsubaki-chan. Let's leave the happy couple to themselves. She walked away slowly, going down the road that Fuutarou and Yotsuba just came from. "Oh, hi guys."

* * *

The couple was left to their own devices, standing awestruck at the fact that they had run into an alarming amount of familiar people on a date that they intended to spend by themselves."Why did you want to go here?" Yotsuba asked, making her way toward the swings and placing one of her feet on the seat. Fuutarou did the same, taking the one to her side as the two started to play.

"Everywhere we went to today was a special place for me. That restaurant is somewhere pops and Raiha and I go to often whenever something good happens. The library; well, I wouldn't be who I am if I didn't have that library. And now, because of you..." Fuutarou felt the wind blow through his hair as his swinging started to accelerate. "This place has become special to me too."

"Fuutarou-kun. To be honest, I'm a bit scared. Taking you for myself while disregarding my sisters is still scary. This happiness would only belong to me, is that really the right thing?" Yotsuba started to speed up in order to keep up with him, but Fuutarou only kept swinging faster and faster. "Even though I've wanted it for so long, it still makes me uneasy. Is this really the right thing for us to do? Do you remember what my mom told us? Everything we have would be divided into six equal parts, and that it doesn't matter where we are, as long as we're together. This...can't be divided evenly, and I feel like doing this would send all of us our separate ways, so..."

"Hey, how far were you able to jump before?" Fuutarou asked, seemingly ignoring her as the creaking sound of the chains started to drown out their voices. "Do it again, if you can," Yotsuba questioned him for a moment, wondering why he'd say that instead of addressing her concerns. Even with that small hint of doubt, she still flew through the air and landed in roughly the same spot she did when they last came here together. Feeling somewhat smug, she turned around to gloat a bit. "Yotsuba, if I can make it that far, there's something I have to tell you!" He yelled, the force of his body leaping off of the swing causing him to soar for a few seconds...

Before he came crashing down with his face in the dirt. "Fuutarou-kun!" Yotsuba screamed, rushing to his side as his swing's seat hang unbalanced; one of the links on the chains had snapped.

"Yotsuba. I may be inexperienced when it comes to romance and relationships; I may be the guy that always ate lunch alone with his flashcards instead of with friends, or the guy that was being forgotten even with my role as class representative. Those may be true, but I'm devoting everything I have to be someone that can stand by your side." Fuutarou pushed his body up with his arms, mustering any strength he could. "Even if I'm not sure that this is the right path we should go down, I want to walk it with you by my side. So if you don't mind being with someone like me... Yotsuba, I love you, please marry me!" He said as the sound of two shutters was drowned out by the fourth sister's confused reaction.

* * *

"He blew it right at the end." Tsubaki said, putting down her camera and turning to face Mutsumi and the other Nakano siblings as they watched the scene unfold; Mutsumi looking through the viewfinder of Isanari's camera.

"It wouldn't be Fuutarou-san if he wasn't a little awkward. Oh, can you tell him to give it back to his dad." The sixth sister added, returning the camera to its bag before handing it off to Ichika and messing with something in her pocket. "Hey, Tsubaki-chan, can I talk with you for a bit? Just the two of us." She whispered, walking off with her and leaving her sisters to deal with what the couple was doing.

* * *

"You skipped way too many steps!" Yotsuba complained, stomping around as Fuutarou dusted his clothes off. "If you say that to anyone, you'd sound like a creep!" She scolded him, looking down at his face as he hastily tried to ask for a do-over. "Anyone but me, that is!"

"Huh? Then can you..."

"You asked about my dream earlier, right? Well, I think I can tell you now." Yotsuba shut her eyes, taking in a deep breath as she readied herself for what she was going to say. "It was a dream I had since I was little, a dream that every girl has at one point or another. My dream..." She extended her hand, finding that Fuutarou was already down on one knee. "Is to become a bride. Promise me, Fuutarou-kun, make my dream come true." Fuutarou said nothing, simply nodding as he took her hand in his and rose to his feet again.

* * *

"Fuutarou-kun, Mutsumi wanted to return this." The eldest said after she and her sisters gave the couple a few more minutes to themselves. Taking the camera back and slinging the bag over his shoulder, Fuutarou waved his students goodbye as he made his way home after a successful date. "Yotsuba, there's something you have to know."

"If you're all still mad about me being with Fuutarou-"

"Mutsumi's going overseas again."

"Eh?"


	107. Chapter 109 (ver 2)

Early in the day, before any of her sisters got out of their beds, Mutsumi sat on the sofa with the Manila envelope open in her hand. She sat there, staring down at the contents with an introspective face as her hand started to drift up to cover her mouth. "I'm sorry, everyone." She muttered, entering her room and hiding the documents in her desk. She pulled out her phone, noticing that she had gotten a few messages from Tsubaki. Instead of typing one back, she called her and put her phone to her ear. "You're excited, are my pictures really that good?"

"Well yeah! And, I'd obviously be excited! You're basically my idol, so learning from you is like a dream come true." Tsubaki said, her tone making her sound like a kid in a candy store. "So, what are we going to do? You mentioned that you have some locations in mind."

"Yeah. First things first, meet me here in a few hours. I'll explain once we get there." Mutsumi said, sending a screenshot of a map over to Tsubaki as she hung up on the call to get herself ready for their photography tour of the city.

* * *

"Sumi-chan! Over here!" Tsubaki called out to the redhead as she approached their rendevous point. "You look great! What's the occasion?" She joked, walking in circles around Mutsumi while framing her view of her with her fingers.

"We're going to be taking pictures, right? You need something or someone to take pictures of." Wearing the beret she got from Fuutarou along with a grey, long-sleeved shirt under a white trench coat, Mutsumi smiled as she flipped her hair back. "Shall we get started?" She asked, walking toward a building.

"Oh, yeah. But... why here?" She asked as the sixth Nakano sister rang the doorbell; no response. Getting irritated, she pressed down on the button again, and again, and again.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming over!" The door swung open. "What do you... oh, Mutsumi-chan. Hold on, I'll get it."

"Thanks, Uesugi-senpai." Mutsumi leaned with her back against the doorframe, looking at Tsubaki as she opened her mouth.

"Uesugi? That's the class representative's dad?" She asked; Mutsumi nodded. They waited for five minutes before Isanari stuck his head out and handed a bag over to Mutsumi; his camera. She slung it over her shoulder, placing the bulky bag next to her burnt orange messenger bag.

* * *

"Woah, it's pretty windy today..." Mutsumi said, holding down her long, black skirt as another gust of wind blew through the area they were at. Her other arm went to her head, pressing down on her hat to keep it on her head. "Hey, this might make a good sho-" The sound of a shutter interrupted her as she turned around to face her companion for the day.

"I was thinking the same thing." Tsubaki grinned as a train passed on the tracks to their right. "Take a look at this." She skipped over to Mutsumi's side, showing her the picture she took of her. It was fairly hard to make out anything since her red hair was blowing wildly in the direction of the camera. Not only that but the sunlight reflecting off of the train that just passed flared on the lens and made Mutsumi's face even harder to see.

"Probably would've been better if you stood in a different spot..." The redhead commented. "Then my hair wouldn't obscure my face and the light would be less harsh. Let's try that once we get to our next location. Try to get a good shot of my face, I tried really hard to put on my makeup to look good for this. Is it good, by the way?" Tsubaki nodded, getting the sixth sister to turn slightly pink in the cheeks as she walked away, turning the corner as they made their way to a familiar lake that the sixth sister had many memories of. "Take this, that way you can talk to me even when I'm on the boat."

"Boat?" Tsubaki watched as the sixth sister pulled out some things from her pocket: one of her earpieces, a clip-on microphone, and some lipstick to keep them vibrant for the pictures. After handing the electronics over to her photographer, Mutsumi got into one of the boats docked nearby and began rowing toward the center of the lake. "Alright, that seems good. Strike a pose."

* * *

Fixing the oars into place as she took a seat in the boat, Mutsumi brushed her hair with her fingers as she straightened her back for better posture for the shot. "Tsubaki-chan..." Mutsumi thought, looking over at the dock where her friend was standing. She couldn't help but smile as Tsubaki raised her camera up to take a shot of her, her heart beating faster as the wind blew her light-colored side-ponytail back. Then, after a few moments of silence. her gaze lowered as something plagued her thoughts.

"Alright, maybe take a stand up for the next shot." Tsubaki's voice came through Mutsumi's earpiece, getting the redhead to carefully stand up with her shoes cautiously finding footing on the boat. "Perfect, just turn your head up a bit so it looks like you're looking at the sky..." Mutsumi blushed, chuckling to herself as they went through more poses for the next hour.

"I'm getting pretty hungry, do you want to go somewhere for some food?" Mutsumi suggested, sitting back down and rowing back to Tsubaki as they tied the boat to the dock. Tsubaki pondered for a moment, placing a hand on her stomach in agreement. "What do you want to eat? My treat."

* * *

The two made their way to a mall, entering a restaurant that specialized in western food. Tsubaki left her food up to Mutsumi since she was overseas for a few years. After placing her order, Mutsumi looked at the camera she borrowed from Isanari, excusing herself from the table. "Eh? Where are you going?"

"I just have to do something really quick. Feel free to eat without me if the food arrives before I do." Mutsumi gave a weak smile, walking out of the restaurant and to a store that would let her print one of the photos on the camera. It was quick and she was already walking back to the restaurant within twenty minutes. But her pace was slow, her mind racing as she stared at the picture that she got. She ran her hand through the colored ink, reminiscing over a memory that never happened, an event that she wasn't involved in; not directly at least. She laughed quietly as a certain thought came to her mind. "I wonder what would've happened if it were me..." She smiled before dismissing it. "No point in thinking about it."

"You're back." Tsubaki snapped her out of her trance; Mutsumi had absentmindedly walked and sat down at their table. "Wanna take a look at the pictures we took?" She leaned forward, holding the screen of her camera up to Mutsumi's face as the two of them scanned the photos from the lake. The shot composition was better, Mutsumi was illuminated well, the blurring of the background by the camera made her figure pop out more. It was better than the sudden shot from earlier. They went over some more topics as Mutsui pointed out some hiccups that she saw in the photos; lighting in one shot, framing in another, the asymmetry of the trees and how to best use it. Even when their food arrived, they still talked about the photos while they ate.

* * *

"Wow, okay. Can we go to one more place? I want to put what I learned to the test!" Tsubaki excitedly pumped up her fist. "Then we can make your movie even better!"

"Wait, is that why you called me out?" Mutsumi asked, taken aback by the latter statement; she was thankful but shocked nonetheless. "I thought that you were doing it for the broadcasting club."

"Well, yeah, but since you asked me to do the directing for it, I've been enjoying being behind the camera more than being the one in the spotlight." Tsubaki smiled. "And since you're the one helping me, I've been having more fun than I think I would've had if I tried doing this alone." She looked away, picking up her glass to take a drink before they continued their conversation.

"What do you want to do after university? I'm curious now, Tsubaki-chan..." Mutsumi muttered, hiding her lips with her hands as she rested her elbows against the table.

"I don't know quite yet, but I think I'll become a director. That way I can put what you taught me into practice." Tsubaki said, playing with the straw using her lips as Mutsumi lowered her head. "What about you, what uni are you going to?"

"I have a place in mind, but the university is kinda far away. So I'll have to move." She said somberly, bringing her head up as Tsubaki spoke with the straw still in her mouth.

"It's okay. If you ever get lonely, I'll come vis-"

"I'll be going abroad again. After graduation, I'll be getting ready to get on a plane. I'll understand if you don't want to continue filming the movie after that, but..."

"I'll keep filming." Tsubaki's response shocked the sixth sister. Her face was slightly somber as if the revelation weighed heavily on her; the smile she had on her face felt more empty than her usual ones. "I'll keep filming with the others; I'll make sure that the script you worked hard on gets used in a beautiful film, don't worry." She took Mutsumi's hands in her own, looking her straight in the eyes; hers looked like she was pleading for something.

"Thank you... and, Tsubaki-chan..." Mutsumi said, thinking about something before she ultimately decided against it. "S-Shall we go? You said that you wanted to take some more pictures." Her face turning bright red as she hastily stood up, Mutsumi pocketed the picture she got printed as she paid for their food. They left the mall and Mutsumi led her to the park in order to get some shots involving motion.

* * *

"Alright, let me check your camera for a bit; let's see how it handles movement. Go and play on the swings and I'll take a few shots." Mutsumi said, asking Tsubaki to get on one of the swings as she took the camera away from her. She waited for her friend to get up to a certain speed before she began taking shots of her. The camera held up well, even with all of the movement; every shot still vividly depicted the melancholic smile on Tsubaki's face that made Mutsumi's heart go aflutter and sink simultaneously. "It looks good. You can stop now." She said, watching as her friend slowly dismounted as the chains started creaking, making a worrying sound that didn't go unnoticed by the sixth sister.

"Alright, I guess I'll try to get some good shots of you..." Tsubaki said, retrieving her camera from the redhead. "So, the swings?" She asked as Mutsumi walked toward the metal contraption after handing Isanari's camera over to her. The redhead placed a foot on one of the swings, looking up at the chains before deciding to go on the other one. After she got her balance, she slowly started to move her body, building up speed as Tsubaki pointed her camera her way again. It felt different, she seemed different, somehow less enthusiastic than how she was at the lake; Mutsumi knew why. After a handful of motion shots, she stopped her momentum and walked to the side of the swings, striking a pose as the sun shone from behind her.

"A little to the left. No, a bit more... you're blocking the light, move your hand down." The member of the broadcasting club was already putting what she learned to good use, making sure that as many elements of the shot aligned with what she wanted. But it felt empty; like her heart was somewhere else. Mutsumi sighed after she snapped a photo, noticing a bright green ribbon peeking out from behind her, accompanied by similar-looking tufts of black hair. "Hey, Sumi-chan..."

"Oh, what brings you two along?" Mutsumi asked, watching as Tsubaki turned around to see what she was talking about as Mutsumi raised a finger in the direction of her sister. "Fuutarou-san, Yotsuba, are you two on a date?" She walked away from the swings, standing next to Tsubaki as the young couple walked into view. "Come on, Tsubaki-chan. Let's leave the happy couple to themselves." She said, walking slowly down the road where she thought they came from and running into the rest of her sisters.

* * *

"Oh, hi guys." She said, waving at them as Tsubaki walked up to her. "Were you following them?" She asked, seeing them all avert their gazes and turn their attention toward Fuutarou. "Figures. Wanna watch too, Tsubaki-chan. Maybe we should take some pictures to remember this moment?" She asked, taking out Isanari's camera and pointing it at the couple as they played on the swings; her finger resting on the capture button but not pressing it down.

"Remember the moment? Yeah, that would be nice. Maybe you should get one of the others too since you're going to be going away." Tsubaki mumbled, her feet firmly planted to the ground as she looked at Mutsumi.

"Going away? Mutsumi-chan, what does she mean?" Ichika asked, taking a few steps closer toward her youngest sister.

"You haven't told them?" Tsubaki asked, somewhat surprised. "You told me before you told them?"

"I was going to tell them eventually, but I thought that you should be the first one to hear about it since you and I have been working together for quite some time now." Mutsumi watched as Tsubaki slowly lowered her head in disappointment with each word that escaped from her mouth. "But, getting back to the topic at hand, yeah. The university I'm going to is abroad. I'm sorry for springing this on everyone so sudden-" She couldn't even finish speaking when the sound of the chain breaking caught everyone's attention as their eyes all watched a falling Fuutarou collide with the ground.

* * *

"Yotsuba. I may be inexperienced when it comes to romance and relationships; I may be the guy that always ate lunch alone with his flashcards instead of with friends, or the guy that was being forgotten even with my role as class representative. Those may be true, but I'm devoting everything I have to be someone that can stand by your side." The seven of them watched as Fuutarou slowly recovered, his voice getting more confident with every breath he took. Tsubaki and Mutsumi both instinctively raised their cameras up, aiming the lenses toward the couple as Fuutarou extended his arm out in Yotsuba's direction "So if you don't mind being with someone like me... Yotsuba, I love you, please marry me!" He said as the two of them pressed down the buttons on their cameras, capturing the moment.

Mutsumi kept her body still even after she took her photo. She looked at Yotsuba and Fuutarou as she felt something swell within her chest. Something about his words, his confidence, and his determination that day made something bubble up in her heart. She swallowed a knot in her throat, looking to the side as she felt her cheeks start to burn up.

"He blew it right at the end..." Tsubaki said lowering her camera as she turned around to look at the redheads; Mutsumi was looking at her through the viewfinder of the camera.

"Well, it wouldn't be Fuutarou-san if he wasn't a little awkward. Oh, can you tell him to give it back to his dad." She put away the camera, handing the bag over to Ichika, stuffing her hands in her pocket as she took a few steps forward and leaned in closer to Tsubaki. "Hey, Tsubaki-chan, can I talk with you for a bit? Just the two of us." She whispered, leading her away from the others as they walked a bit further down the road.

* * *

"Uhm... it's kinda hard to say this..." Mutsumi mumbled, facing Tsubaki as the backdrop of the city below served as her background for the conversation. "But, I... argh! Why is it so difficult!" She stomped her foot against the ground, pulling her hair in frustration. "What I'm trying to say is that there was a reason I told you first. I was just a bit... scared to tell you earlier." Mutsumi said, looking down at the ground bashfully as her face started to turn red.

"Mutsumi-chan, do you really have to go?" Tsubaki asked, taking a few steps toward her. "What's so important that you have to go abroad to study?"

"I'm studying practical and special effects! I want to help you make movies since you looked like you had so much fun behind the camera!" Mutsumi yelled in as soft a voice as she could. "I want to be able to work with you more, even after we finish this movie! That's why I'm going there; so that you and I can work together on the next project you do. Tsubaki-chan I... I like being with you, so even if this is goodbye, I'll gladly leave if it means that I can stay with you later on." The sixth sister let a few tears stream down her face. "So, wait for me, please. I promise I'll come back. I... I..."

"I will..." Tsubaki said, giving Mutsumi a smile as the wind started picking up. "After all, you got me started on this path, I'd be happy to walk the rest of it with you." She winked, hugging Mutsumi tightly as the two of them walked away from the park. They would spend the next few minutes walking together in silence before they split up. Mutsumi returned to an empty home, rushing to the couch and hugging a pillow as tight as she could with gleeful squeals escaping her lips. It didn't take long before her sisters returned, most notably: an irate Yotsuba.


	108. Chapter 110 (ver 2)

Yotsuba stomped over to Mutsumi, pulling her sister upright by the collar of her clothes."Yotsuba? What's gotten into... Never mind. I think I know." The sixth sister raised her hands up to grab hold of the fourth's arms but relaxed them as she let her sister vent her frustrations by shaking her around; it was somewhat enjoyable, like a ribbon powered rollercoaster.

"You're leaving again!?" Yotsuba yelled as Ichika and Itsuki stepped in to try and pry her away from Mutsumi. All eyes were on the two of them, waiting for the next part of the conversation with bated breath. "Couldn't you have chosen a university here?" She released her grip on Mutsumi's clothes, being pulled away by Itsuki and Ichika as Mutsumi fell back onto the couch.

"I'm sorry sis, but this is what I want to do." Smiling up at her sister, Mutsumi placed a hand on her chest as she rose to her feet. "I finally know what I want to do, and it never would've happened if you didn't give me a push." She took a step forward, earnestly thanking her sister for inspiring her with the scene from the park from earlier that day. "Thank you; you and Fuutarou-san."

"Eh? I don't get it..." Yotsuba took a few steps back, looking puzzled by her sister's statement. "How are you... what about what mom said? What matters is that we're together, right?" She looked over at the rest of her family, seeing that they were agreeing with her.

"Yeah. Mom always wanted us to stick together. After Yotsuba, you were the one that disrupted our order. You're going to do that again, Mutsumi?" Nino chimed in, walking up to Mutsumi.

"I wonder if that's what she meant..." Mutsumi said, turning around to head for her room. "After all, it was inevitable that we'd all go our separate ways sooner or later Somehow, though, I feel like she won't be mad at me for leaving. I know, and I'm sure that you guys do too, how I'm not the only one that's going to leave." She winked at her sisters, looking down at them from the second floor. The rest of them looked at each other, shooting glances between themselves as what Mutsumi pointed out ran through their thoughts. One by one, they returned to their rooms for the night, their paths for the future plaguing their dreams.

* * *

"What's important isn't where we are, but that the six of us are together..." Yotsuba muttered to herself, repeating her mother's words as she tossed and turned in her bed.

"I wonder if that's what she meant..."

"Mutsumi, do you know something that I don't?" Yotsuba wondered, sitting up in her bed as she looked at her dimly lit room. It was dark, the only light coming from a single desklamp she had on to keep it from being totally dark. Her eyes instantly drifted toward a pot that was new compared to the rest of her plants; Mutsumi's daisies. "Together..." She thought to herself, getting up from her bed to rearrange her plants. Most of the room was filled with simple-looking ferns, though there were cacti and aloe pots scattered about; a lot of green save for the white of the daisies.

She walked around the place, moving some of the daisies into individual pots to spread the color around. It took a few minutes of moving things around for her to be satisfied, with three groups of daisies on two of the walls. Breathing a sigh, she looked around again, running her hand across her desk as she felt something brush against her finger.

"Soil..." She grumbled, moving toward the door to get something to clean it with before she stopped and took another look at her room. It was everywhere, connecting each of the pots like a web; Yotsuba wasn't as bothered by it as she was before. "I... see." She thought to herself, going out to get something to deal with the particulate before she returned to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Mutsumi?" Yotsuba walked out of her room the one morning, finding the sixth sister already eating breakfast while silently stuffing something into her schoolbag. Aside from the sixth sister, another person was seated at the table. "And dad?"

"Good morning, Yotsuba," Maruo said, looking up while holding a manila envelope. He flashed his daughter a smile before returning his attention toward the sixth sister, speaking in a quiet voice that Yotsuba couldn't hear. Mutsumi finished her food, calling Yotsuba over with a wave of her hand.

"About last night. I was just thinking... I was pretty selfish, especially since I didn't tell anyone." She said, pausing as the sound of the others' rooms opening temporarily stole her train of thought. "I... I can try looking for a university nearby that will teach me the same things, but..."

"Mutsumi, it's okay." Yotsuba gently placed her hand on Mutsumi's shoulder, giving her a contained smile.

"But what mom said. It's important to you; it's important for everyone." The sixth sister tried to contain her smile; having the others see her enjoyment on this development would only lead to complications. For now, she had to play up the act until the others would admit it themselves. "We won't be together anymore..."

"I've been thinking about what you said. And I've been wondering if we really have to be in the same place to be together..." Yotsuba listened as everyone else's footsteps made it out to her that they were watching from the second floor. "We won't be together in the same school, but as long as we care about each other... I think we'll be together in spirit. I think that's what mom meant."

"Yeah..." Nino spoke up, leaning from over the railing and looking down at the three people on the bottom floor. "It was going to happen eventually. And you're not the only one; we're all going our separate ways."

"Thanks... everyone. I..." The sixth sister lowered her head, hiding her smile from her sisters. "Dad, I'll be counting on you too..." She turned, seeing the doctor scan the documents again before he slid one of the sheets over to her. "This one?" Mutsumi asked as her phone vibrated, an alarm she set in order to get ready for school. "Guys! We're going to be late!" She yelled, looking up while showing Yotsuba her screen. Without any more time to talk about their future, the six of them scrambled to prepare for school.

* * *

"Ah, it's Fuutarou-kun." On their walk to school, more of a brisk jog than a leisurely stroll, Ichika called out to her sisters as she cupped her hands around her mouth. "Good morning!" She raised her voice slightly, seemingly breaking him out of a trance. He looked up at the six of them, picking up the pace to catch up with the sisters.

"Sup..." He smiled, looking over everyone as they continued their walk to school. He looked somewhat out of it, his eyes looking off into the distance as his hand moved up to his cheeks. Mutsumi softly nudged Nino's arm, gesturing with her own hand toward her own cheek to get the second sister to pull out some bandages for the tutor.

"What's up with you? Is something on your mind?" Mutsumi asked, looking over her shoulder at him. Fuutarou paused for a moment, shaking his head dismissively as he silently kept pace with them.

"Oh, it's already this late. I have to go." Ichika muttered, looking at her watch while taking a few steps to the side.

"Itsuki, Ichika's leaving," Miku muttered, getting the fifth sister's attention as Itsuki rubbed some sleep from her eyes.

"I see... d-do your best." With her ahoge wilting like a disheveled plant, Itsuki hoarsely bid her eldest sister farewell. Fuutarou's eyes instantly narrowed as he looked at her face.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Fuutarou asked, leaning slightly closer the moment he noticed some bags under the fifth sister's eyes. Her hair was disheveled and her face seemed paler than usual.

"Whatever do you mean?" Itsuki replied, refusing to admit to her actions the night prior.

"She stayed up late studying... again." Mutsumi yawned, walking over to Itsuki to hand her something to eat. "Don't overdo it, sis. I know what sleep deprivation can do to you; it's not pretty..." Shuddering at some not-so-recent memories, the sixth sister reached for her flask of coffee, taking a swig as Ichika split off from the group to get to work.

"Thank you for your concern. But I have to do this! Nothing will get in my way after coming this far. I'll be counting on the two of you after school again!" Itsuki pumped her fists against Mutsumi's back as they reached the door to the school building and entered their classroom. The usual lessons became mundane, the faces of their peers blending together for the fifth sister in her delirious state. One thing was a bit different, however.

* * *

"Sumi-chan..." Tsubaki whispered into the sixth sister's ear, moving her desk closer to hers for their lunch break. "Are you doing something?"

"Nothing really important..." Mutsumi replied, pulling up her bag and pulling out a small device that looked like a chameleon that was made of frosted acrylic plates; it was hollow. "What about you?"

"Well, there was something earlier that I needed help with..." The girl with the side-tail said, placing her lunchbox on her desk. Mutsumi returned the chameleon robot back into her drawstring bag, smiling excitedly at her companion as she pulled out her notebooks.

"Those two seem to be getting along." Yotsuba chuckled to herself, walking out of the room to go to the cafeteria with the rest of her sisters. "They're kinda cute." She laughed with her signature laugh, making her sisters and Fuutarou concerned since they knew nothing about what was going on. Even with all of the changes recently, their classes stayed the same, along with some certain quirks between them.

* * *

"Like I've said!" Fuutarou yelled in the school library, but he was fortunate enough to be there when nobody else was. "I've explained it to you hundreds, if not thousands of times. You don't eat lice! It's rice, not lice!" He grabbed the fourth's ribbon, pulling it tightly as Yotsuba apologized profusely.

"They're the same as always, how boring..." Nino commented. "It doesn't even feel like they're dating." True to the second sister's words, the young couple would appear as normal to anyone that wasn't aware of the development in their relationship.

"I agree. It was quite a shock to hear him propose, though." Itsuki, having taken some time to rest over the course of the school day, was back to her usual self and was studying religiously. "Honestly...he truly is inept when it comes to matters of romance."

"I think it's nice that they're both like this," Mutsumi said, her attention currently elsewhere save for having an ear out to listen to everyone else's conversation. "Not every couple is as lovey-dovey as TV dramas." She turned in her seat toward the table where her sisters and Fuutarou were studying, herself seated at another table with Takeda, Maeda, and Matsui.

"Still can't believe that the punk actually got together with someone..." Maeda whispered, burying his face in one of Takeda's notebooks in order to copy the important bits.

"You're one to talk." Matsui, Mutsumi, and Takeda replied, glaring him down as the others at the other table continued their conversation. Miku was seated there, eyes glued to a cookbook as her face showed discomfort; discomfort that Nino would bring to the others' attention.

* * *

"Ah well, since I won't be taking any entrance exams, I don't need to study anything. So I was wondering if it's okay for me to be here." Miku lowered her head, blurting out her thoughts as everyone's eyes turned toward her. Though it was true that she needn't be there, her feet found themselves walking with the others into the school library of their own volition.

"Why would you need to worry about something like that? It's already close to the end of my tenure as your tutor, but even if our teacher-student relationship ended today, I'm sure we'd still meet up like this tomorrow." Fuutarou said, sitting down at the table with the others, Yotsuba following shortly behind him.

"Plus, it's reassuring to have you here, Miku."

"I concur. You're so knowledgable when it comes to Japanese history, so having you here allows us to ask for your guidance."

Fuutarou scoffed gladly, leaning forward to catch his breath before he spoke. "No matter what goals we have, I'm sure we wouldn't have been able to get this far if we were alone. More importantly..." He looked around at his students, also imagining Ichika in the empty chair that they had subconsciously left for her. "The days where we put our desks together like this have been the most enjoyable.

Everyone smiled, returning to their study session with renewed vigor after his speech. The hours passed them by as the day transitioned to the night on their way home.

* * *

"Hey, Ichika sent us something." Yotsuba exclaimed, checking her phone as a similar messaged arrived for each of them.

"It's about the drama she told us before." Miku examined the message. "Looks like she got the role."

"Wow! She passed the audition!" The fourth seemed to have even more skip in her step. She excitedly read the message over and over as she ran circles around her sisters to release some of her excess energy.

"Let's try our best as well," Itsuki spoke. "We can't let Ichika leave us behind, after all."

"There's something I have to tell all of you." Fuutarou clenched his fists, staring at the five sisters standing in front of him. "This whole time, I haven't...been able to tell you which university I applied to..." He paused, looking for the confidence to reveal his choice. "It's Tokyo U! After graduation, I'll be moving to Tokyo, and I won't be able to be with you all like this anymore..."

"Huh? We knew that already..." Nino said bluntly, dispelling any intensity that Fuutarou brought with his statement. "Even though you didn't tell us, we figured that it's something you'd do, Fuu-kun."

"Yeah." Miku joined in. "We're not bothered by that at all." The sisters nodded, turning to face him.

* * *

"Oh...really. So I was the only one worked up about this. How embarrassing." Fuutarou scratched his head, his face turning red from shame.

"Ahaha. It's not like we're saying goodbye forever. We'll be cheering you on no matter where you are, Uesugi-san, just like how you did for us."

"Do your best." Itsuki already started giving her moral support, her head bobbing side to side as he ahoge waggled around like an excited dog's.

"I'll come to visit you whenever you want." Nino crossed her arms, grinning cheekily. As she declared, she was still looking for an opportunity to have him to herself.

"..." Mutsumi paused, hiding her face as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her hoodie in frustration. She bit her lip, swallowing something in her throat before she turned around with a smile on her face. "Do your best there. After all, you don't want to be left in my dust, right?" She joked, taunting him with one last challenge for the day.

"Thanks. I'm really glad to have met you all." He gave them a wholesome smile, turning the other way as their paths home diverged. "See ya." He waved as he watched the sea of red hair slowly shrink into the distance.

* * *

"It was just like we thought." Miku muttered as the sisters continued walking home. "Was it just me, or did he look kind of lonely back there?"

"I saw it too..." Itsuki said. "But he also seemed happy. Which is a rare sight, perhaps we were lucky to see that kind of face on him."

"I..." Mutsumi sniffed up a lot of air through her nose before she rubbed her nose with her hands. "I... why am I crying... I'm going to be doing the same thing..." She brought an arm up to her eyes as her lips started trembling.

"Mutsumi...you're such a crybaby..." Yotsuba teased, though her voice also seemed to be faltering like Mutsumi's. "We promised each other...that we weren't going to cry..."

"It's going to be lonely soon," Nino said grimly. "We'll be graduating soon, won't we?"

"A bit too soon..." Mutsumi commented, wiping away a tear that dripped down to her cheek. "It all flew by so fast." She took a few steps to the side, leaning her head against Yotsuba's shoulder as the tears continued to stream out of her eyes.

* * *

"Alright... let's go."

The days passed by in a blur, the seven of them simultaneously thinking that it was too little time and too much time. Fuutarou threw himself into his studies, putting his all into preparing for Tokyo U. Ichika had already taken her steps toward her future, long before anyone else had, and she was overflowing with energy in any role that was given to her. Nino, having been uncertain much like Mutsumi was, had a talk with Miku one day as they were washing up after lunch. "Dreams and goals, huh... Do you think that I can be like you one day?" She asked, turning on the tap as Miku handed her a bowl.

"If it's you, then I'm sure you can. If it's us..." Miku paused, turning to her sister with a smile as she pulled her bangs back. "Then I know we can."

"Hmph." Nino scoffed, but she smiled as her eyes drifted toward a piece of paper that Miku had set aside: a pamphlet of some sort for a culinary school. "I guess I'll give you a bit more of my time." She said, imagining herself and Miku working in the same kitchen.

Yotsuba would spend a day visiting the university that reached out to her, getting interviewed in order to see if she was up to their standards. Itsuki spent her days studying, having many nights sleeping on the living room table if she slept at all; Mutsumi, Ichika, and Yotsuba would often put blankets on her or help her check her notes. Speaking of the sixth sister, she had been busy with paperwork and planning, getting everything ready for her plane trip. "And... done..."

"Very well done, Mutsumi," Maruo said, breathing a sigh of relief as he set down another pile of papers. "Keep these safe. And this..." He then showed the girl what he was looking at on her laptop. "Is when your plane departs. You still have some time here. Do your best. I'll be cheering for you." He stood up, throwing his coat over his shoulder as he started to make his way over to the door.

"Dad..." Mutsumi muttered, rushing up to him before she wrapped his waist in her arms. "Thank you... thank you for everything! You're the best..." She said, slightly teary-eyed as she felt the doctor turn around and embrace her back.

"No, thank you for giving me a chance. And I'm so proud of you." He said as the two broke apart and he left to return to the hospital. Mutsumi waved him off, smiling wide as she wiped a tear away from her face.

* * *

"Furisode..." Mutsumi muttered, slightly red in the face as she walked up to the shrine while staying slightly behind her sisters. Itsuki stopped, turning around to look at her sister.

"I thought that you were okay with showing your feminine side?" The fifth sister asked, noticing the deepening of the hue on Mutsumi's cheeks. "And you look great, so why are you so worried?"

"That's not what I'm embarrassed about," Mutsumi muttered, hiding behind Itsuki as the six of them caught sight of some familiar faces. Fuutarou and Raiha were reading their fortunes, but there were other people with them.

"Mutsumi!" Takebayashi ran up to her, taking the sixth sister by the arm as she dragged her away from her sisters. Her friend brought her to Fuutarou and Raiha's side, Sanada silently walking up to them with his own fortune in his hand; he seemed happy. Takebayashi saw his fortune and went to get hers with Mutsumi in tow. "Oh I have a good one, what about you?"

"It says that my travels would be good. And... uhh... romantically, I..."

"Sumi!" Tsubaki's voice reached the sixth sister's ears, getting her cheeks even redder than before. "Oh, you got your fortunes, and your love life looks..." A few days after their shrine visit, Tsubaki and Mutsumi met up to resume filming the movie that kept Ichika eligible for graduation.

* * *

"Yotsuba-san! Uesugi-san! Are you ready?" Tsubaki called out to them, holding out a copy of Mutsumi's script. "If you guys get hurt, just say okay!" The scene they were recording was one where Fuutarou had to carry a log.

"Alright! Yotsuba, do you remember your lines?"

"Yeah!"

"Ready? Action!" With the clap of those striped movie things, Tsubaki switched on the camera. The scene was from the part of the movie where they were on a school trip. In the background were a couple of their classmates, who pretended to also be doing work in order to not have the awkward absence of bodies in the shot of a packed camp. They had been working with Tsubaki and the rest of the broadcast club to record the movie in the days where their schedules were loose, though some days were meant for the movie from dawn 'til dusk. "Maybe you should ask Sumi... ask Mutsumi-chan to add a kissing scene?"

"Ah, that's..." Both of them turned red from something other than the fatigue of carrying the log. Meanwhile, the fifth sister walked toward a large notice board with a heavy heart as she started to worry.

* * *

"Congratulations!" The fifth sister returned home to a surprise party that her sisters organized.

"How did you know?" She asked as one of her stars lit up, Mutsumi holding her phone as the screen showed... herself from Itsuki's point of view. "Ah, I see." She said, laughing with resignation. Yotsuba rushed over to her side with a slice of cake.

"Come on, don't sweat the details! Let's have fun!" The fourth sister beamed, offering the cake to her sister as Nino and Miku returned from the kitchen with their dinner in their hands.

"Hey! Don't skip right to dessert!" The second sister scolded them, putting down the savory food before she snatched the cake away from Yotsuba before Itsuki got her hands on it.

* * *

"I'll be leaving soon." Mutsumi muttered to her sisters. The party had died down a few minutes earlier; Nino, Miku, and Itsuki were fatigued from their full stomachs. "To be honest, I'm a little scared and a little excited."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Yotsuba placed her hands against the railing of their balcony, looking up at the starry sky that shone down on them. "I'm sure we'll all be fine, even if we're apart. I mean, we're all..." She said as Ichika placed her hands on their shoulders, one each.

"Come on. Don't go pushing yourselves too hard. We still have a lot to do." She smiled as Mutsumi pulled her sister's hand off of her shoulder. The sixth sister went to her room, she had a lot to do in the coming days.

* * *

"Thanks for dropping us off, Mutsumi-san." Takeda said, shutting the door of the black car of the Nakano family. He and Fuutarou currently stood outside of a train station, with Mutsumi sitting shotgun with her window down. "So, I guess this is goodbye."

"For now," Mutsumi replied, putting her hand out to point at her intellectual rivals. "I better not hear anything about you two flunking out! And you!" Her gaze narrowed on Fuutarou, brows furrowed as the tutor just looked back at her. "If I hear anything from my sisters about you treating Yotsuba badly, I will get on the first plane to Tokyo to personally kick your ass!" She said, grinning as she gave a playful salute to the two of them.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Good luck, Mutsumi." Fuutarou replied as he and Takeda entered the station to wait for their train.

"Ebata-san, let's go to the airport." Mutsumi shut the window, bowing her head solemnly as they continued on their route. She took her luggage out of the car, walking to the entrance of the building before some people stopped her in her tracks.

* * *

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Takebayashi asked jokingly, an arm on her hip as Mutsumi walked up to them. "Come back once you're done, okay? We'll be waiting."

"Of course I will. I'll get through this as fast as I can. I'll keep you updated, like last time." Mutsumi hugged her, resting her head on Takebayashi's shoulder before her friend pushed her away.

"Mutsumi..." Another voice called out to her. Walking out from behind Takebayashi, Tsubaki twirled her fingers together as she looked into Mutsumi's eyes. "Don't leave for too long... I'll be waiting."

"Tsubaki, of course... I lo... I... ah, fuck it!" Mutsumi took a quick step forward, pecking her on the lips before she hurried off into the airport to catch her flight; leaving her friends looking on in bewilderment.

"Honestly, she can be such a kid sometimes..."

"That's what I like about her..." Tsubaki's fingers traced her lips as a smile curled on her face.

* * *

"Uesugi-kun?" Takeda turned to his rival, his friend, seeing his face express something that was seldom seen in school. "Are you feeling nervous? That's not like you."

"Maybe I am. But I'm not alone." He turned his gaze up, the cherry blossoms falling down from nearby trees dotted the serene blue sky with splotches of pink. "And I'm sure that they...Nah, nevermind."

* * *

Fuutarou gazed up at the sky from the station.

Ichika looked up as the script directed her to.

Nino lied down and glanced up at her phone.

Miku pried her eyes away from a book to stare at the passing clouds.

Yotsuba reached out towards the sky after a tiring jog in her tracksuit.

Itsuki leaned back after some mid-day studying.

And Mutsumi gazed out the plane window, the city of Tokai below and the clouds above as she ascended into the sky; a taste still lingering on her lips.

"Ah, a contrail."


	109. Chapter 111 (ver 2)

"Ah, it's still kind of lonely..." Ichika said, walking out of her bedroom and looking out at the quiet apartment. "Mutsumi-chan..." She muttered, walking over to the sixth sister's room and opening the unlocked door; it was empty. Gone was her desk filled with circuits and wires. Gone was her black and white furniture. Her bed was barren, the only thing left was an uncovered mattress. The first sister walked over to the closet, only finding one article of clothing left hanging inside. "She still had this? We used to be so small..." She smiled, taking it out and brushing her hands across the fabric of the white dress they used to wear back when their mother was alive. Reminiscing for a few more seconds, the eldest took one last look at the room before she went to the bathroom to get ready for work.

"Ichika-chan. Good morning." Oda met her outside of the apartment, a frantic look on his face. "Something has come up, we need to go quickly." He ushered her into his car, speeding off toward the shoot of a film across the city.

"Nakano-san! We're going to do scene 34 today, but we have to go now. The weather won't be consistent with our previous shots. Please, hurry and sit down." Ichika got out of the vehicle, instantly getting pulled away to a seat with multiple makeup artists. The rest of the day was hectic, the entire crew trying to get everything done before the sky changed colors.

* * *

"Looks like I won't make it." The eldest Nakano muttered to herself, looking at her watch as she stared up at the starry sky. "Guess it's another night at a hotel." She sighed, walking away from the set as Oda called out to her again.

"Ichika-chan, tomorrow looks like a better day for the next few scenes. We'll be shooting earlier than usual, so sleep early tonight." He said, scratching the back of his head as he entered his car. "Kiku has a lot of free time at home now that school is over. But all she's done is stay at home. I was wondering if you'd be willing to look after her for a while since we'll be here for a while; I just can't leave her home alone for days, after all."

"I don't mind. I'll see you tomorrow, manager. I have to go to a hotel." Ichika yawned, watching him drive away. Walking to a nearby hotel and checking a room for herself, the first sister was about to fall asleep when her phone started to ring.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Onee-chan! Hey! I want to show you something!" Mutsumi called, her voice excitedly ringing through the eldest's speakers. What followed were a few dozen pictures that the second sister took on her first few days in a different country. "It's so cool here, but I'm so tired... wait... what time is it there?" She asked, getting Ichika to check her phone's clock.

"Around 10 in the evening. Why..."

"Oh, you must be sleepy. Sorry, I'll hang up." Mutsumi said as Ichika hurriedly opened her mouth.

"Wait. Mutsumi-chan. How is it there?" Ichika asked, pulling the covers over herself as she placed an arm under her pillow. "Did you do anything yet?" She asked as her screen changed from a static image to an alert; Mutsumi wanted a video call. Pressing the button to agree to it, Ichika saw the sixth sister's apartment, filled with bags that still needed to be unpacked. Aside from the luggage, the bare essentials were already there; chairs, table, a futon to sleep on.

"All I did was bring my things here, then I went to explore the city for the past few days. Ichika-nee, there's so much to do." Mutsumi turned the camera onto herself, her smiling face a welcome sight for the eldest sister.

"Mutsumi-chan, do your best. And don't forget to make some friends." Ichika smiled herself, shutting her eyes as she thought of her next words carefully. "I already miss you."

"Me too... goodnight sis." The sixth sister laughed, hanging up and leaving Ichika to her thoughts for the rest of the night. A smile slowly formed on the eldest's lips as slumber slowly stole her consciousness away.

"I know you can do it, Mutsumi-chan. You won't be alone anymore."

* * *

The next day's shoot came and went with fewer hitches than the previous one, the weather was cooperating and the equipment had no malfunctions. They finished before sunset, all that was left was post-production; Ichika had very little to do now. "I have to go and meet with another one of my clients, I'm leaving Kiku in your care, Ichika-chan. And Kiku, please behave and try not to trouble Ichika-chan, okay?" Oda said, one hand holding his phone as the other fumbled with his keys.

"Okay, papa." The child said, looking up at Ichika as Oda drove off in a hurry. "Ichika-san already graduated, right?" Kiku asked, holding onto the first sister's hand as Ichika started walking away from their shooting location.

"Yeah. Do you want to go anywhere?" Ichika asked, calling a cab for the two of them. "I know a park that I have a lot of fun at." She said, smiling as Kiku's eyes started to sparkle. Telling the driver where they wanted to go, Kiku excitedly looked out the window as they approached the park that overlooked the city below them. Once it stopped, Kiku rushed out and instantly climbed up onto the slide as Ichika paid the driver. "Kiku-chan, did you have fun at school?" Ichika called out as she watched the kid sit down at the top.

"Yeah! I made friends with everyone in my class!" She said before she cheered gleefully while sliding down.

"Even though you called them all brats before?" The eldest sister teased, catching her at the bottom as a man walked into the park with a toolbox and a new chain for the swing. Kiku pouted, puffing out her cheeks as ger embarrassment grew. For the next few hours, the two of them played all over the playground. From the monkey bars to the spring horse things, Kiku's laughter seemed to echo out as she played on them all. Oda called Ichika as Kiku played on the functioning swing. After hanging up, Ichika started to slow the swing down to a halt. "Hey, do you want to visit my sisters?"

Things would go on like this for some time, a year to be specific. Oda would bring Ichika to auditions, Ichika, and the others would take care of Kiku whenever they could, and Ichika slowly started to spend less time with her sisters in the apartment. As her popularity continued to grow, the inevitable slowly came to her.

* * *

"America?" Yotsuba asked, looking across the table at the eldest sister as the five of them ate dinner one night. "Wow, that's amazing!"

"Make sure you practice your English," Itsuki said before she got her fifth bowl of rice. "I can assist you if you'd like."

"So, when do you have to leave?" Miku walked closer as she set down more plates of food. "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"I have an idea, but I still need to make some calls for it to work out. I still have a few months to get everything ready too. It might just be for this one movie, but I hope that I can get more roles for western films." Ichika smiled, already excited at the prospects of her situation.

"Don't forget to keep in touch, okay? So, where are you going? Hollywood? New York? Are you going to be on broadway!?" Nino was excited too, her face already signaling that she was dreaming of some fantastical events that her sister might experience.

"Looks like this first film will be in New York..." Ichika said as her phone started to ring. "Sorry, I have to take this." Excusing herself from the table, the eldest sister made her way to the balcony as she put her phone to her ear. "Really? Thanks, you're a lifesaver. I'm excited, see you soon."

* * *

The five of them went to the airport, staying as a group of five for the last time in a long while. "Say hi for us," Yotsuba said, giving her sister a hug before Ichika pulled away and walked toward her gate. "Good luck!" The four of them waved her off, leaving the airport to return to their lives. Ichika got on her plane, her body tingling with excitement as the engines slowly brought her into the sky. Peering down at Japan from her window, she could see the city; only barely though, since it looked like a speck of dust. She put on her headphones, a new pair since she couldn't even look at the old pair that she brought to Kyoto, putting on some music as she leaned back in her seat and sleeping for the rest of the flight.

"Argh... my neck." She said, rubbing it to soothe the pain as she walked off of the plane with her luggage. She went to pick up the rest of her bags as she got a text. "Already?" She asked herself, spotting her bag before she walked out of the airport and waved to a person waiting for her beside a van.

"Yo, Ichika!" Mutsumi said, giving her a two-finger salute as she realized that she spoke in English. "Err... hi, Ichika-nee." She walked up, hugging the eldest sister and helping her with her things.

"Mutsumi-chan, it's been too long!" Ichika entered the van as Mutsumi took the wheel and drove toward an upscale New York apartment building. "Y-You live here?" She asked, looking up in awe as Mutsumi grinned in satisfaction.

* * *

"We'll be living here, at least until I finish my studies. I only moved here recently, so even I'm not done with unpacking." Mutsumi ushered her sister into the sparsely furnished home. Boxes stacked up against the walls were filled with many nostalgic devices that were still fresh in the first sister's mind; the snake robot, the chameleon robot, her tracking devices. "I'll be busy with my next assignment for a while, so go get started with your things. Your room is over here." She placed her hand against a door, opening it to reveal an empty room save for a simple desk and a bed.

"How are your studies going?" Ichika walked slightly past the door, looking at Mutsumi's new things; the ones that she unpacked already. First was a computer that seemed like it was built by Mutsumi herself since it looked as discreet as her previous creations but still ran smoothly on the monitor it was connected to. "Do you have any friends?"

"Of course I would have friends!" Mutsumi pouted, gently shoving her sister out of the way while hammering her back softly with her hands. "And yeah, it's going well, I just need to finish up this next assignment and I'll be free for a while." She said, pulling out a strange-looking keyboard; navy colored with weird keys, they had colored dots instead of letters and numbers.

"And... what about you and Tsubaki-chan?" Ichika teased, watching as Mutsumi started to turn red with embarrassment. "Ara ara~"

"I... I've been keeping in touch... she's already ahead of the others in her year. I..." Mutsumi slapped her face, shaking the distraction out of her mind in order to get back to work. The eldest sister laughed for a bit, getting up to unpack as their lives together in the big apple began.

Ichika would be the one paying for most of their luxuries since Mutsumi was too swamped with studies to make much money; whenever she did get paid, they would take a day to relax. Ichika's first big role was as a cop in a horror film set on broadway. Just as she was getting worried, she got a call from someone that her manager referred to her; Oda was still in Japan with other actors and actresses there, so he wouldn't be able to be her manager in America. After a few negotiations, she signed a contract and was getting roles more frequently now.

* * *

"Ichika! Ichika!" Mutsumi came bursting through the door, tears streaming down her face as she frantically slammed into her sister. "Look! I got the top score on the finals!" She beamed, holding up the paper that showed her results pridefully.

"Congratulations! We have to go tell the others!" Ichika hugged her sister as Mutsumi pulled out her phone.

"Already on it!" Mutsumi said, taking a picture of herself with the results before she sent it to her sisters, then to Takebayashi, then to...

"Are you not gonna send it?"

"I just... need to build up my confidence!" The sixth sister took a deep breath as she tapped her screen. Before she could continue the conversation with Ichika, the eldest's phone began to ring. Ichika walked off to her room, answering the call as her new manager's voice reached her ears.

"Huh? Hollywood? I've only been here for a year... what? A TV series? Okay, okay. Thank you!" Ichika said, turning around to find her sister's face peeking in through the game she left in the doorway.

"So you're going to leave..." Mutsumi muttered, her voice somewhat somber. "Congratulations! I'll be rooting for you!" She smiled, hugging her sister. "Looks like we have to celebrate twice as hard tonight!" She cheered, opening up her phone to get some food delivered to their apartment.

* * *

"Los Angeles, it feels so surreal." Ichika smiled to herself as her cross-country plane started to descend down with California below them. She went to her new home, a humble house compared to the others in the city, but it was cozy. She unpacked and settled in, meeting with her new neighbors as her first few weeks were spent exploring the town during her free time. There were a few auditions for some lower budget films, informal; she was tempted to go for them but she wasn't comfortable with a new environment without her manager.

"Ichika-san! Ichika-san!" Her phone's speakers blared in her ear as she answered the call. "Look! I got a perfect score!" Kiku said, calling from Oda's phone.

"That's amazing, Kiku-chan! You're getting really smart! Maybe one day you'll be smarter than Ichika-nee." Ichika smiled, collapsing on her couch as she looked through all of the auditions her manager listed out for her.

"But my tutor said that you were really dumb when you were in school..." Kiku said with a smile on her face that somehow irritated the eldest sextuplet.

"Who's your tutor?" Ichika asked, ready to form insults at the person.

"Nakano Itsuki-san. She's studying to be a teacher! Do you know her?"

* * *

It had been five years since their high school graduation, and four years since she had moved to America. Ichika blew up on the scene for her role in a popular romantic comedy show. Aside from her role on TV, she also starred in action, horror, and romance films; she was usually the first one to die. She also loaned her voice to various animated cartoons, from the childish to the mature. It had been a slow year for her, oddly. "Hello? Manager?"

"Ichika. We have one, an up and coming director fresh out of college." Her manager said over the phone. "I'd like for you to meet her, she has a pretty good script ready and she was really adamant about you being the lead." They then sent a text to the eldest's phone, the phone number of the director. After dialing it up and waiting with bated breath, someone finally picked up on the other side.

"Hello? Nakano, Ichika speaking. I heard you had the script ready."

"Ichika-chan! Yeah! It's my first film out of college, so I... want to work with someone I know to help ease my nerves."

"Tsubaki-chan!?" Ichika nearly dropped the phone in shock, kicking her feet up onto the couch. "I... of course. But I'm not giving you any discounts. Can you budget afford me?" She asked, a bit of concern in her voice as another person walked up to Tsubaki.

"Did you manage to get hold of her, Tsubaki?"

"You know what... we'll talk about the money another time. I'm in." Ichika chuckled as the sound of her sister's voice registered in her brain. "Where is it set?"

"I want to film in Japan..." Tsubaki said excitedly, the sound of her footsteps frantically running up to Mutsumi reaching all the way to LA from New York. "Let's make this the best film ever!" She said before the call cut off. Ichika was about to call her manager when an envelope came in through the mail flap in her door.

"Oh, it's about time..." She smiled, reading the text on the paper, an invitation.


	110. Chapter 112 (ver 2)

"Miku, can you pass the fish?" Nino asked, stirring a glaze made of soy sauce and honey in a saucepan. Her sister handed her a plate of fillets and the two of them brushed the glaze onto the fish before putting them in the oven to cook. "So, we're going to start class soon." She said, looking around the empty apartment save for herself and the third sister. "Ichika's always busy with work, Yotsuba is out for her morning jog, and Itsuki is talking to Shimoda-san. I guess it'll be just the two of us for a while."

"Yeah." Miku smiled, getting out the plates for later. "But I don't necessarily think that it's a bad thing." She said, giggling. With those words, Nino started down a train of thought, one that she'd been on a few times prior but this was when it was really pertinent.

"It's finally time, huh? Leaving the nest." She muttered to herself, walking out of the kitchen and into the living area of their apartment to get a glance at the second floor. "I guess it was inevitable."

"Are you worried that you'll be left behind?" Miku asked, opening up the fridge to get herself a can of soda. "Or is it that you want me to leave too?" She teased, the fizzle of the can accompanying her laughter as she popped back the opening tab.

"Maybe I do." Nino grinned back, starting another one of her friendly quarrels with the third sister. "You might ruin the food I make in school."

"Pssh... weren't you the one that messed up on your first day at work?" Miku fired back as the two of them continued to bicker for the rest of the day with smiles on their faces.

* * *

"What's this?" Their year didn't start off on the right foot. "It's overcooked! Try again." Nino watched as Miku quickly ran back to her station, picking up a bottle of oil and drizzling some into a pan as their first assessment continued on without giving the third sister any time to catch up. It was deathly quiet as the entire room's focus was directed at their individual dishes.

"That was a lot harder than I thought it'd be." Nino groaned as they were let out for their lunch break. "And we have to think of a new recipe on our own! This sucks!" She kicked her foot against the foot of an empty table's legs.

"I expected this." Miku smiled silently eating a riceball as she put down a notebook and pulled out a few cookbooks based on multiple countries' food.

"Eh? What about earlier? When the professor called you out in front of the..."

"Alright, what would happen if I cooked this French dish with Chinese flavors?" Miku pulled up her headphones, engrossed in her books as she started to list down the ingredients she'd need to look for in order to test her idea.

"Even here, I'm being left behind..." Nino thought, silently eating her lunch since she knew that her sister wasn't listening to her. She walked home ahead of Miku, standing alone in the empty apartment with only her thoughts to accompany her. "Everyone's gone..."

* * *

The days passed by, Ichika was spending less and less time at home, Itsuki had started to stay at the library and only came home late at night, Yotsuba often left to be with her university friends for practice, leaving only Miku; at least some things didn't change instantly... "No, it's too sweet." The third sister muttered to herself, putting a pan onto the burner as she reached for the salt and vinegar.

... but they were still changing. "Miku, what do you think you'll do after we finish culinary school? Are you going to start your own restaurant, or will you work for someone else first?" Nino asked, feeling a gap forming between herself and the third sister.

"I'd like to start my own, but working under someone will give me experience." She said confidently.

"So even you know what you want to do..." Nino grumbled to herself, walking into the kitchen to watch what her sister was doing. "It must be nice."

"What about you Nino? Didn't you say that you wanted to look for your goal while we went to school together?" Miku asked, leaving her pan to simmer as she lent her sister an ear.

"What of it? I can take as much time as I want!" The second sister huffed, looking at what her sister was cooking. It was like the glaze she made that one time, except it was filled with whole spices and shining with a luster that made it even more appetizing. Set to the side was a plate of prepared fish that was already proportioned and ready for the oven. She took it all in, taking a deep breath before she walked to the couch and flipped on the TV. The drama that starred Ichika was on, reminding Nino of how far her sister had gone.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't hold me back." Miku joked, expecting Nino to fire back with an equally playful taunt.

"I won't." The second said under her breath as she turned off the TV and walked to her room in frustration.

* * *

"Alright, today, you'll be cooking three dishes in pairs." Their professor said as he stood in front of a table filled with various ingredients. "You have until the next bell. Come here and get your ingredients. It is up to you to decide how you will use them. You may exclude any of the ingredients, but you will not be permitted to add any ingredients other than salt and pepper."

"Looks like we're working together," Miku said, putting on some rubber gloves since she saw that there were multiple cuts of meat. "Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet." Nino looked at the table. Aside from the meat, there were a lot of leafy greens and mushrooms but very few root crops like carrots and onions. "Looks like the lack of root vegetables is going to be the difficult part, and we have to make three?" She thought deeply as Miku went out and got some kombu, using it to make a basic stock while they thought of what to do for their other dishes.

"I have an idea." She said, getting a steamer basket that fit the pot she made stock in. "Come on, let's go." Miku took the lead, as the rest of their class took their own ingredients. "Nino, fine dice." She ordered, moving around their station while sliding Nino a bowl of washed mushrooms. All Nino did was follow Miku's lead, and they only barely managed to pass.

"'Why..." She thought to herself as she opened the door to their apartment. "Is this really the right choice to make?" She thought as she opened up her phone and started looking for other university courses that she might enjoy. Just as she found one, a text from an unexpected person arrived for her.

* * *

"Nino-chan, Miku-chan. Thanks for coming today." Isanari met the two of them as the sisters approached the Uesugi household.

"Hello there... Uesugi-san?" Miku said, her voice unsure of what to call Fuutarou's father. "Why did you call us here?"

"You two are about to finish your first year in culinary school, right? There's something I want to show you." He said, pulling out a key and bending down to unlock the metal shutter door that was next to the door to their house. "I haven't been inside this place in years..." He said somewhat melancholically, taking steps inside the dusty, empty room. It was decrepit, the paint was chipping away and there were webs in the corners. The photographer reached for the light switch, the bulbs flickering to life and bringing all of the insects to their attention.

"Is this what the sign outside was for?" Nino asked. "Uesugi's..."

"It was my wife." He said, putting his hands into his pockets. "She always wanted to have her own restaurant, and she did... for a time."

* * *

The three of them went back outside since it wasn't exactly a place to talk with all of the dust. "I want to ask you, do you already have a restaurant in mind?" Isanari turned on his heel. Gone was his usual jovial and carefree smile and all that was left was a somber seriousness. "You see, I want to entrust this place to you. She used to love cooking, and just seeing her customers leave with smiles would put a smile on her face."

"Are you sure..." Nino asked but she was ignored.

"I want to entrust her dream to you." He added, looking at the sisters. "So, what'll it be?"

"I'll do it," Miku said without hesitation. "What about you, Nino?"

"I... I'll think about it." The second sister replied, looking up at the rundown location with a strange and uncomfortable feeling in her chest.

* * *

"Thanks for the food." Itsuki said as she clapped her hands together, eyes glued on a plate of freshly baked cookies. Nino sat down at the table across from her, tapping her toe against the floor as she still thought about that feeling she got when looking at the old restaurant. "Is something the matter?"

"It's just. I don't know." Nino groaned, resting her upper body against the table. "I feel like everyone's leaving me behind; Mutsumi and Ichika are in America! Sure, I finished my first year in culinary school, but it might not be the right thing for me." She said, her arm reaching out to get some cookies. "Everyone else has their goals in mind, but I'm still thinking about it."

"You don't have to decide now. But you have to keep doing something." Itsuki's words got her to raise her head enough for her to look at the fifth sister's eyes. "Somebody told me that while I was with Shimoda-san. It's alright to not have all of your life planned out, but you must keep doing something with it. And who knows?" Itsuki smiled, putting one of the cookies into her mouth as she shrugged with her shoulders. "Maybe you'll find what you want to do while doing something, but you'll never know if you never do anything. Which is why I must commend you for staying in the culinary school even when you've been thinking about this."

"You're already starting to sound like a teacher." Nino teased. "If only you looked like one too." Grinning mischievously, the second sister got up and walked behind Itsuki, grabbing her stomach with her hands. Even though she was playing around with Itsuki, Nino took those words to heart as she thought of what she'd do for her second year.

* * *

"Still, to think that you'd be so close to Raiha-chan. I'm kind of jealous." Yotsuba laughed, carrying a heavy table into the old restaurant. "Excuse me!" She called out, unable to see anything as Ebata walked out of the way. "Where does this one go?" She asked as the sound of a vacuum cleaner stopped and left them with silence.

"Just put it down there for a while. We can move it later." Isanari smiled, holding a few chairs as he shuffled past everyone. "Do you think this is enough?" He asked, looking at his old classmate as he set down the fifteenth chair.

"Perhaps, but it wouldn't be used for a while," Maruo replied, calling Miku over as he dealt with the paperwork. "Which one of you will handle the sanitation?" He asked, his gaze passing over Nino and Miku before he put both of their names on the list. Just then, two people walked in and saw the hustle that everyone was pulling.

"I remember when I first started." Revival's manager commented, pulling one of the chairs over as Komigi-ya's manager waved over at Miku. "Is this why you called us over, Miku-chan? It looks like you have everything covered." He said, looking at the documents to doublecheck everything. "I guess we can help get the place ready." He offered as Yotsuba walked out and back in with another table. They would spend the rest of the day cleaning up and fixing what was broken until it looked presentable.

* * *

"I'm home!" Raiha said, coming back with eyes half-closed from fatigue after playing with her friends. "Itsuki-san is with... Woah!" She rubbed her eyes, nearly blinded at the sight of the restaurant. The walls had a new coat of paint, tables and chairs set up for customers, shelves and a counter; even though they were empty, it still looked better than it did before.

"Raiha-chan!" She didn't have long to admire the view since Yotsuba instantly swept her up into her arms. "Do you like what we did to the place?"

"It looks great... but..." Raiha looked down after her shock wore off. "It does look kind of empty."

"Ah, don't worry about that. I'll bring some of my babies over." Yotsuba said nonchalantly, getting everyone to turn their gaze toward her. It took a few seconds for her words to register in her mind, turning the fourth sister's face a shade of crimson that rivaled the color of their hair. "I meant my plants! My plants from home!" She felt the gaze of the doctor staring her down from behind as a bell got all of their attention.

"Thanks for your help everyone," Miku said, walking out with Nino as both of them carried trays full of food. "It isn't much, but take this as a token of our appreciation." She smiled looking at Nino as they watched everyone dig in. A small smile curled onto the second sister's face as she placed a hand on her chest right where her heart was.

"Did we forget to turn on the air conditioner, I feel warm." She joked, laughing to herself as she removed her ribbons from her hair. "You know, this isn't so bad. Maybe I'll stick around for a bit longer to help you out."

"Stay as long as you like. And here..." Miku smiled, brushing her hair away from her face as she handed Nino a pair of scrunchies. "That's one goal down. What do you want to do now?"

"I think I'm okay with this for now." The two of them joined the others for dinner as Nino found herself liking the dream that she found herself pursuing. The two would run the restaurant on their days off from school, their classmates slowly finding out about Nakano's through the gossip that ran abuzz through the campus. Even their professor would eat there. However, it wasn't always smooth sailing for Nino and Miku.


	111. Chapter 113 (ver 2)

"You think we should hang these up somewhere?" Miku asked as they entered their restaurant. Nino smiled, looking down at what was in their hands. They placed their degrees on one of the tables for the moment, walking around the counter to make herself a drink using some coffee they had prepared. Miku looked at the clock, it was late and it wasn't one of the days where they'd be normally open. But today was different.

"Maybe, but it wouldn't fit with the look of the room." The second sister commented, still the one with the keenest eyes for aesthetics. "Let's talk about it later, we have to get ready. They're going to be here in a few hours." She added, looking at her phone to check the time with the setting sun illuminating the room. The two of them hurried into the kitchen, firing up the burners and getting their pans ready.

"How much should we make?" Miku asked, smiling as she opened up a container full of spices.

"Itsuki's coming over." That was all Nino needed to say to get her to understand the scale of the situation. "We have three hours." She added, getting out some flour and sugar before stopping in her tracks. "Do you think that the managers would bring us a cake?" Miku shrugged, pulling out some fish and a sack of rice.

* * *

"Nino-san, Miku-san! Congratulations!" The first one to arrive, to nobody's surprise, was the Uesugi family that lived next door. Raiha ran up to them, embracing both of them around their waists and nearly spilling the food that they were holding onto the floor. "Here! It's not much, but dad and I think it would help bring more people in." She gestured toward her father, who came in carrying a small chalkboard easel.

"Oh, that's so nice of you; it's so cute," Nino said, hugging the child as Isanari set their gift in the corner of the room. "Nobody else is here yet, so feel free to get comfortable." She added as Miku went back into the kitchen to get the next few dishes out.

"Can I help in the kitchen? It's weird to have you guys cooking when it's your party." Raiha said, modestly walking toward the door.

"Sure. But it's not just our party." Opening the door, the third sister let the child into the back, handing her a few plates as she took some of her own. "We're not the only ones that went to the next year, after all." They set the plates down as the chime on the door got their attention. One by one, everyone started arriving. First was Itsuki, then Yotsuba; Mutsumi and Ichika arrived together though they did seem exhausted from their flight, their two former managers came after them; as Nino predicted, they brought cake. Maruo and Ebata arrived halfway through the celebration, finding a seat near Isanari as the two shared some alcohol amongst themselves.

* * *

"He's late..." Miku muttered, looking out at everyone as their food dwindled. The two fathers were having a not-so-friendly conversation as it appeared as if Isanari was getting on the doctor's nerves. Ebata was walking around, going over to Ichika and Mutsumi's table to cover the two sleeping sisters with a blanket as Raiha sat with them and joined them in dreamland. The managers left early, walking out of the restaurant together. Yotsuba and Itsuki walked up to Miku as the three of them walked out of the restaurant to wait for someone.

"He's coming, right?" Nino asked, looking over her shoulder as her sisters walked out the door. They stood in silence under the stars for a moment before Nino spoke up again. "So, this is where we start; huh, Miku?" She asked, looking up at the sign of their restaurant.

"You two have a head start." Yotsuba smiled. "We're finally becoming adults now, huh?" Laughing as they saw the moon peek out from behind a cloud, they all felt a chill run up their spine.

"Do you still wear those kiddie panties?" Nino jested, expecting the fourth sister to get flustered. Surprisingly, she stayed composed. "We really have grown up." They thought as a set of footsteps approached them.

"Woah."

* * *

Fuutarou stood on the street, slackjawed at the sight of his old home. His eyes were fixated on the restaurant and the sign that lit up the street. He seemed drawn to it, walking to it like a moth to a flame. "Fuutarou-kun?" Yotsuba asked, waving her hand in front of his face to get him back to his senses. He blinked, smiling and congratulating them before he stepped inside.

"Fuutarou! You're late!" Isanari bellowed out, jumping to his feet and wrapping his arm around his son. "It's your first time seeing it, right? What do you think?"

Fuutarou was speechless, still enraptured by the sight of the renovated restaurant to the point where tears started to form in his eyes. "Uesugi-kun. Congratulations on making it to your third year at Tokyo U. It truly is an amazing feat." Maruo said, getting his attention as the four sisters returned indoors. "Come now, it's a celebration. Why do you look so tense?"

"It's just a bit surreal. This place used to..." He started talking but stopped halfway through, not wanting to ruin the mood. "Sorry, I'm late. I was busy getting something for everyone."

"A gift, for us?" Miku asked as he pulled out an assortment of things from his bag. The girls woke up the two sisters as all six of them got ready for their present.

* * *

"What's this, Fuutarou-kun?" Ichika asked, holding up a voucher for a shopping mall. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Probably..." Mutsumi said, looking at a handwritten letter. "But what could it be..." Looking around at what the others got, she started thinking.

"Are you calling me fat?" Miku asked just as Mutsumi suddenly slammed her fist against the table.

"You dick! You're a genius, but a dick!" She exclaimed. "Remember the national mock exams?" Fuutarou started chuckling to himself, turning his head away to hide his grin as he played with his bangs. "Scented candles, paper cranes, the energy drink. Fuutarou-san, you cunning bastard." She cursed at him, playfully jabbing his shoulder as he pulled out something else from his bag, a photo album.

"The other one is getting full, right? I got another one." He said, opening it up to the first page. "And this time, we'll all be there." He said, pointing at his little section of the album. It was already filled with photos of Tokyo. He and Takeda seemed to have gotten close based on the pictures.

"How come there's an extra section? There's only seven of us." Itsuki asked, flipping over and finding their graduation photo on the first page of the extra section. "Oh..."

* * *

The festivities came to a close and the sisters once again bid farewell to Fuutarou as they did during their time in high school. Returning to their apartment, it was the first time in a long time that they slept under one roof. But they didn't go to sleep right away, they had a lot to catch up on. "Yo, hold up! You're already tutoring someone?" Mutsumi rubbed her eyes as she fell onto Nino's bed. The six of them packed themselves into the room, using pillows to make the floor comfortable.

"Yes. They're just children, and the lessons are quite basic, but it serves as a valuable experience for the future." Itsuki replied, putting her glasses away for the night as Ichika chucked a pillow at her face. "Honestly, act your age Ichika, aren't you going to be living on your own soon?" She asked, turning everyone's attention toward the eldest sister.

"Yeah, but..."

"Acting our age? Come on, we won't stay this young forever, we have to enjoy it." Mutsumi argued, picking up a pillow herself and barraging Yotsuba with light swings. Yotsuba glared back at her, grinning wide as she caught the pillow and started pelting Mutsumi until she burst out laughing.

"But still, you get to go to Hollywood! That's amazing." Miku muttered as their gossip continued until they all passed out due to exhaustion. Their time together wasn't long, Mutsumi and Ichika had a flight back to America only a few days after they arrived. Nino and Miku left the other two to their own devices, busy running the restaurant as they started opening up every day. It had only been a few weeks when the trouble started popping up.

* * *

"What? You can't make the delivery? How are we going to..." Nino paced around the place a few minutes before they were going to open.

"Nino, what's going on?" Miku walked out of the kitchen. "When are the potatoes coming?"

"They're not. The truck got a flat tire and they won't make it in time. We need to think of something or we'll run out of them before the weekend." The second sister looked around their storage, all of their supplies were dwindling.

"We could close sooner. Or maybe we could look for another supplier." The two of them worried as a chime signaled that someone paid them a visit. "We still didn't open, right?" Miku asked as the two of them peeked out into the dining area. "Hello?"

"Ah, so they were right." A familiar, light-haired woman stood inside, looking at the two of them with a smile on her face.

"Ah, sorry. We're still closed." Nino said, walking out. "Matsui-san, is there something we can do for you?"

"Actually, Maeda and I have been looking for someone to..." She blushed, muttering the rest as her face. She couldn't bear with it, unable to speak due to her embarrassment. Instead, all she did was extend her hand to show them a ring. The two sisters instantly realized what she wanted. "So can you?"

"When is it?" Nino asked as Miku brought her attention toward the people outside. Their regulars were slowly drifting in. "Matsui-chan, if you don't mind, we can discuss this later. You see, we're about to open up." She said as Matsui took the menu and sat at one of the tables.

"I'll have a club sandwich." Matsui smiled as if the previous conversation never happened.

* * *

"This is bad." Miku muttered, standing alone in the kitchen as a stew started bubbling. She was handling fewer pans than usual, but that wasn't a good thing. Due to their meager stock, they had a much more restricted menu. "We're not going to last until Thursday." She sighed, plating up another order as Nino came to take them out. Things were worse than she thought since they wouldn't be able to open up shop tomorrow.

"The next shipment comes on Saturday, but we'll have to stay closed until then," Nino muttered as they closed up for the day and the, probably, rest of the week. "I guess I'll call Matsui-chan about her wedding." She suggested as Miku headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if I can get something for us to use. I don't really want to shut down if I can do anything about it." The third sister answered, a determined look on her face. She walked off, going into the city to find a grocery store. She returned to the restaurant with as many bags as she could carry. "I think that this would last for a few customers, at least." She said, plopping down the groceries on the table as Nino counted the ingredients.

"That... how are we going to manage our customers?" Nino asked as Miku pulled in the chalkboard, scribbling something down. "Reservations?" The two of them lit up. They solved their supply shortage, and this would keep them open for the rest of the week until their next delivery arrived; however, it came with its own problems.

* * *

"It's been weeks..." Miku walked around the restaurant, the silence was deafening. Since their conundrum with their supplier, and their solution of switching to reservations, their customers had thought that they had changed their rules regarding dining. Fewer people would show up, and their restaurant seemed barren.

"I wonder what we can do about this?" Nino grumbled, sipping a drink. She was about to put down her cup when the chime on the door rang out to get their attention. "Oh, a custo... it's just you." Nino's excitement quickly faded as they spotted a familiar cowlick walk into the place.

"Another slow day?" Itsuki asked, taking a seat at the counter. "How long has it been since you've filled this place up?" Looking around, ideas started to fly through the fifth sister's head.

"A couple of weeks. You having your usual?" Miku got behind the counter, resting her weight on it as she looked out of the windows.

"No, not today..." The fifth sister replied, pulling out her phone as Nino placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't..." She said, refusing to get assistance from the food critic that Itsuki played on the internet.

"Whatever do you mean?" Itsuki looked away as another idea came to mind. "Actually, I just came by for a quick visit. I still have some business to attend to. I'll see you at home." She gave her sisters a friendly wave as the chime on the door announced her exit.

* * *

"Miku, look. Customers!" Nino said, barging into the kitchen as Miku was stirring a sauce. The third sister took a peek at the dining area, smiling as she saw a kid with twin-tails looking at their menu with her mustachioed father. It had been a while since someone had sat down and had a meal inside. Nino went back out, returning to the kitchen with their orders as Miku took out the necessary ingredients. They served their food and wandered around the room, watering the plants to avoid staring at them. Minutes passed as the father and daughter ate silently.

"What do you think?"

"It's good. It's just like what my tutor said." The kid answered her father, smiling uncontrollably as she continued digging into her food. "Can we go here again next week?"

"If you get another perfect score. And I have to thank that tutor for that too..." The father answered as his phone vibrated with a text. He shot a quick glance at it, grumbling to himself. "Another shoot tomorrow..." He muttered under his breath as another pair of people walked through the doors.

* * *

"Otori, Yamada?" Nino walked up and hugged her old friends. "I haven't seen you two in ages." Miku watched from the counter, smiling as her sister led her friends to a table. That smile would only grow in the coming days as they got more and more customers. First, Yamada would bring Otori and Yamauchi there, along with one of his friends in an attempt to get Otori a boyfriend. Then the child would have a study session with her classmates while snacking on Nino's cookies. Soon, they would become regulars, and the people they brought with them would enjoy the food.

"Fuutarou... thank you for showing me what I could achieve." The third sister thought to herself as she stared out at the half-filled dining area as a mix of old and new customers found their places at the tables. "Is table three ready?" She yelled into the kitchen as Nino set out plates full of food onto a tray that Miku took out with a smile on her face.

Nakano's wouldn't be an overnight boom, but a steadily growing business, spreading through word of mouth. A place for people to relax with the quiet and calming atmosphere inside. The third sister smiled as she closed up shop one day after they'd been in business for a few years.

"I... I never would've imagined that I'd end up like this." She muttered to herself, remembering how she was when she first met her tutor. How far she'd come, that thought made her feel fuzzy inside. Nino tapped her shoulder with her finger and the two of them returned home.

"Miku. Look at this. It's finally here." The second sister got the third's attention, holding up a letter from Yotsuba.

"We don't have to make the cake, do we?" She joked, reading it together with Itsuki and Nino before the three of them went to bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Meant for this part to be more Miku focused, but her arcs have all wrapped up at this point and I couldn't think of anywhere I could take her character other than using the restaurant, hence why she and Nino shared their parts.


	112. Chapter 114 (ver 2)

"Nakano-san." A person called out to the redhead doing stretches on the field. "Nakano-san, the coach is calling you." She said, tapping her on the shoulder as her body jolted upward.

"Alright!" Yotsuba replied, walking across the field toward the coach. "Coach, is there something you need from me?" She pulled the coach's attention away from the rest of the team, telling them to help the goalie while he spoke to Yotsuba.

"The coach of the basketball team reached out to me earlier; one of their players had to go on leave and they won't be able to make it back for the competition in two weeks." He paused, looking at Yotsuba carefully. "I don't want to impose, but you're the best person the university has for a substitute."

"I'll do it," Yotsuba said, smiling as she took a few steps to the side. "Is there anything else, coach?"

"Well, the track captain has been pestering me to let you join the team." He thought as a ball ricocheted off of the goal and flew toward them. Yotsuba managed to stop it, hitting it back to the team with her head. "Still as good as I remember." He chuckled to himself, sending Yotsuba off as she went to the locker room to get ready to go home.

* * *

"They're already asking you for help?" Nino asked, preparing dinner for the five of them.

"Don't overdo it, Yotsuba..." Ichika said, lazily raising an arm up from the couch she was about to sleep on. "You still have to keep your grades up." The eldest sister reminded her of her requirements.

"I know, I know. I'll keep it under control." Yotsuba said somewhat smugly, flipping open a textbook and taking notes while Itsuki walked down from her room. "Itsuki, how do you do this one?"

"Let me have a look." The fifth sister said as she took a seat at the table. The sight of Yotsuba studying brought relief to her sisters, knowing what could happen if she continued giving all her time to the teams in her university. The days passed like that for a while, as Yotsuba continued balancing athletics and academics without the supervision of her sisters.

* * *

"Eba-san. Did you need me for something?" The fourth sister asked as she was in the middle of eating lunch. The captain of the track team sat down at her table.

"Nakano-san, can't you reconsider?" She asked, hearing a sigh from the ribboned sister. "I remember what you can do, and I know that if you join the team, then we'll-"

"No means no, Eba-san," Yotsuba said sternly. "I'm willing to step in if you're down a member, but I just can't devote any of my time away from my studies." She added, finishing her food quickly as she pulled out some flashcards she made for herself in order to prepare for an upcoming test.

"You know, you're starting to remind me of him, that tutor of yours. What was his name again? Uesami... no, that doesn't sound right." Eba said, resting her elbows on the table.

"Uesugi. Uesugi Fuutarou-kun." Yotsuba corrected her, flipping to her next card. "What makes you say that?"

"I wonder." She mused as another set of footsteps approached the table. "Hongou-san. Are you going to try to recruit her too?"

"I have a feeling that she's going to decline. It's what happened last time." Sitting at the table, the basketball captain placed something next to Yotsuba's food. "Nakano-san. Are you free this weekend? A friend of mine has been trying to get another friend a boyfriend. She invited me out to a mixer, but I feel kind of awkward going without anyone I know."

"Oh, mind if I join?" Eba asked, having given up on getting Yotsuba to join the team. Hongou nodded as they both turned their heads toward Yotsuba. "So?"

"Actually... I have a boyfriend now..." Yotsuba said, turning a light shade of pink as she continued eating her food. "It's Fuutarou-kun..." She quickly finished her food before anyone could ask another question.

"Oh, then feel free to take this." Hongou pulled out a ticket to a movie. "Go use it to go on a date with him." She smiled, placing the ticket next to what she put on the table earlier: another ticket.

"No, I can't..." Yotsuba tried to humbly decline since it would be difficult to go on a date with Fuutarou at the moment.

"If you say so. Eba-san, wanna watch it with me?" Hongou asked, giving Yotsuba the time she needed to leave the conversation. She quietly strolled to the library, opening up a book for the rest of lunch.

* * *

"Hello? Fuutarou-kun?" Yotsuba called up her former tutor one day as she walked home from training with the soccer team. "Are you busy?"

"Sadly, yes." Fuutarou's voice seemed panicky, stressed by whatever was happening in Tokyo. "Is there something you'd like to talk about?"

"No..." Yotsuba said, looking around the buildings on her quiet stroll. Inside a small coffee shop was a couple that seemed to be on a date, Revival cake shop was closed and the manager drove his bike out to the front of the building while the manager of the bakery across the street got on to ride behind him. "It's nothing." She smiled to herself. "I'll talk to you again soon." She said, ending the call as she pocketed her phone with a sigh. She looked back at the couple in the coffee shop, a small seed of envy growing in her chest.

* * *

"Nakano-san, good job. I must commend you on these scores." A teacher said after a lecture, having Yotsuba stay behind. "But I have to warn you. Your other professors have been concerned about your grades. You've been improving, but the topics coming up will only get more difficult. I would advise that you put some more time into studying."

"I will," Yotsuba said, walking out while looking at a report on her recent grades. She grumbled to herself as she looked at her stagnating grades where she once exponentially improved. "What do I do?" She asked herself as Eba came running at her.

"Nakano-san! Help! We're down a member for the next race!" She grabbed onto Yotsuba's shoulders. Her eyes and tone were desperate, a genuine look of worry plastered on her face. "She sprained her ankle at practice today! The race is next week, and we can't get another runner in time! Be our anchor! We need you!" Yotsuba scanned her expression, looking for any ulterior motives but not finding any.

"Alright." Yotsuba hesitantly accepted, silently rearranging her schedule for the next two weeks in order to accommodate the practice. "How am I going to do this?" She pondered, walking home.

* * *

"It's happening again." Miku muttered, reading a cookbook as she sipped on a can of soda. "Yotsuba, why didn't you refuse?"

"I don't know!" Yotsuba flailed her arms and legs as she shrieked into a pillow. "I just want to support people!" She sighed.

"What are you going to do?" The third sister asked, finishing her drink and getting another can for herself and some juice for her sister.

"I have an idea, but..." Yotsuba laughed nervously, rising to her feet as she pulled her phone out. "No, I'm going to do it." She said, pulling out her phone and calling Fuutarou to ask him for help. It wasn't like their sessions in high school, but it was what she needed at the time. She smiled, working through her scholarship with Fuutarou's guidance.

* * *

"Fuutarou-kun. I've been thinking about this for a while." Yotsuba muttered, looking over at her sisters as Ichika started to fall asleep again at their party. "But, do you want to go on a date? We haven't been able to be together much since we started dating. When do you have to go back to Tokyo?"

"I can stay for a few days." Fuutarou smiled, watching the others flip through his photo album. "Do you have something in mind?" He asked, seeing Yotsuba light up with glee.

"Tomorrow. I'll come to get you tomorrow!" She whispered into his ear as to not alert the others. Fuutarou continued to pry, trying to find out what she had planned, but Yotsuba wasn't talking. She eventually walked around to wake Ichika up as the six sisters returned to their apartment to talk amongst themselves. Yotsuba returned to her room after a hard-fought and fluffy battle against Mutsumi, looking at her wardrobe for a few minutes before she chose clothes for the next day and went to bed.

* * *

"So, this is what you had planned?" Fuutarou asked, getting onto the swings as he pulled on the chain. "I hope it doesn't break this time." He joked, swinging as Yotsuba got on the one beside his.

"How is Tokyo? It looks like you and Takeda-san got really close." Yotsuba asked, feeling the wind in her hair.

"It's nice, but it is stressful. Especially since Takeda and I can only hang out during our free days since we're both stuck in our rooms studying." He ranted, smiling as he gazed at Yotsuba's figure going back and forth on the apparatus.

"Do you get lonely, Fuutarou-kun?" She asked suddenly, turning her head to look at him as her ribbon flowed back and forth.

"A little bit, but it's fine." He shrugged, brushing off his worries as he watched Yotsuba soar through the air again. "Is something wrong? Usually, we'd stay here longer."

"No, it's just that there are other things I want to do today." She turned around, a wide smile on her face as Fuutarou landed behind her. She took him by the arm, taking him to a mall to get some clothes. Afterward, they went to a coffee shop, then they watched a movie. All in all, it was an enjoyable date, and the first one they had in a long while. As she waved him goodbye, Yotsuba swallowed her fear as she called for a cab to take her somewhere. "if you don't mind, there's something I want you to think about..." She leaned forward, whispering into his ear.

* * *

"Yotsuba. What brings you here? The party was only a few days ago. Is there something you'd like to talk about?" Maruo asked, swiveling in his chair as Yotsuba stood in the doorway of his office. Unlike normal, he had a pleasant look on his face as he talked to his daughter.

"Dad, I'd like to move out of the apartment," Yotsuba said, her voice stern, serious, and determined. "I'd like to start living with Fuutarou-kun." That pleasant look on the doctor's face quickly vanished as he put his elbows on his desk and intertwined his fingers.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice dark and brooding as the room suddenly got colder. But Yotsuba didn't flinch, her mind was made up and she wasn't going to back down on this. Maruo looked at her, taking note of her posture and face, sighing as the fourth sister needn't say another word. "As you wish. Allow me to make a few phone calls." He said, asking Yotsuba to leave the room so that he could have some privacy. The moment she shut the door behind her, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fuutarou-kun, I got him to agree to it."

"Really? That's great."

"I know. I'll talk to you ab-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm getting another call..." He said before he gulped down something in his throat. "Hi, dad."

"I do not recall giving you permission to call me that, Uesugi-kun." Maruo's voice came from the other side of the door.

* * *

"So, it's just the three of us now." Nino muttered, looking at Yotsuba as she rolled her suitcase out. "We're going to miss you."

"Oh, don't be like that. I can always bike back for a visit." Yotsuba laughed, extending her arms to pull her sisters into a hug.

"From Tokyo? Well, if it's you then it might be possible." Miku muttered as she walked over and into Yotsuba's embrace.

"The human body is built for endurance, that's how our ancestors hunted. If she practices enough, eventually her body will become accustomed to it." Itsuki said, pushing up her glasses as she and Nino joined in for the hug. "If you want to come back, you're always welcome."

"Thanks." Yotsuba wiped a tear from her eye, walking out to where Ebata was waiting in the car. "Bye!" She waved at them one last time, getting into the car after packing her bag into the trunk. It was a fairly long drive, long enough that Yotsuba had fallen asleep on the way to Tokyo, but it would be worth it when Fuutarou walked out of his apartment to greet her.

* * *

"Yotsuba. Yotsuba, wake up." He said, knocking against the window as Ebata walked out and opened the trunk.

"Mmmhh what?" Groggily rubbing her eyes, Yotsuba looked up and found the smiling face of her boyfriend. "Fuutarou-kun." She smiled, sitting up properly.

"Welcome." He said, opening the door for her as they took her bags inside. It wasn't much, just the bare necessities, but it didn't matter. After they saw Ebata off, Yotsuba turned to Fuutarou and trapped him in a warm embrace. It didn't matter, as long as she was with him.


	113. Chapter 115 (ver 2)

"Mom, everyone is going their separate ways. Watch over Mutsumi." Itsuki muttered to herself, praying silently for her sister's wellbeing during one of her monthly visits. As she stood there with her eyes closed, she could hear footsteps slowly walking towards her. "Hello, Shimoda-san." She said, already knowing who it was just by the sound of her shoes.

"You're here early." She said, taking up a spot beside the redhead as they both offered their prayers up. "You made it in, right? Congratulations." The instructor smiled, finishing her prayer by offering a bouquet of flowers to the grave. "I'll be going now. Are you going to come today?" She asked, taking a few steps away as Itsuki opened her eyes.

"I will; let's go together." The redhead took some steps toward Shimoda, walking beside her as the two of them made their way to the cram school. The days were quiet for the fifth sister who was either at the cram school or library. She would only find herself even more invested in her studies once her first year started in university, the lessons requiring more from her than she expected. Luckily, she had the support of Shimoda, but academic assistance can only go so far; she'll find that out at a later date.

* * *

"How have you been?" Mutsumi asked, looking at her sister through the screen of her phone. Mutsumi had bags under her eyes and disheveled hair, but still sported a goofy smile born from sleep deprivation.

"It's been going smoothly. It appears that I can focus on teaching the sciences, but..." Itsuki mumbled, arriving home and finding it empty. "But I don't know what kind of students I'll have."

"Isn't that a given though? Every year will probably be a new set of names and faces to remember. Did you not realize this?" The sixth sister asked, walking around her apartment and getting herself a jug of her coffee. She returned to her seat where her phone's camera was focused, sipping it quietly as she pulled out a large box. "I hope you're ready. I know from teaching you guys that dealing with idiots is incredibly hard." She said, switching on a device while pulling out some solder. "You have to be patient, yet firm."

"I see. Were we really that bad?" The fifth sister asked, setting her things down in her room and pulling out her notebook. Mutsumi shook her head, getting a screwdriver and a small brush. "I do need some experience, now that you tell me about it."

"Ask Shimoda-san. Maybe she can let you teach one of her classes. Anyway, isn't it late over there? If you need to do something, feel free to hang up." The sixth sister put on some gloves and left to get some lubricant.

"No, I could use the company while I study." The fifth said, flipping through the pages that she wrote on that day. "And I can ask you for help."

"I don't know if I'll be much help. What I'm studying is different. I'll try though." The two of them would work on their business while exchanging small talk for the next few hours. Itsuki would ask a question, Mutsumi would answer; the cycle was simple. The only thing that bothered Itsuki was the clicking noise coming from whatever Mutsumi was building. Itsuki would talk to Shimoda the following day, asking her if she'd be willing to let Itsuki teach a class; a few days afterward, Shimoda would come back with approval from her boss so long as Shimoda was supervising.

* * *

"Alright. Today, we'll be having Nakano-san take over for a while. I want you all to listen to her." Shimoda said, calling Itsuki who had been waiting outside the room. "Good luck."

Itsuki stood in Shimoda's usual spot while she pulled out a chair near the back of the class. Looking out at everyone, they seemed to be around their early teen years; all eyes stared back at her, some curiously, some in amazement. "Hello everyone. My name is Nakano Itsuki. And today I'll be..."

"Nakano? Hey, do people ever tell you that you look like Ichika-san?"

"I... er.."

"Yeah! She does! Hey, hey! Do you know Ichika-san? She's like an actress that's in all of the cool shows."

"Excuse me..."

"Isn't Ichika-san also named Nakano? Do you think they're related?"

"Everyone. Remember what I told you." Shimoda spoke up, seeing a look of growing concern and worry on Itsuki's face. "Nakano-san. Please continue." She said, giving the floor back to Itsuki as she got through her lecture without any other hiccoughs since the students were now wary of Shimoda. She dismissed the class and was left to talk to Shimoda by herself.

* * *

"The lecture itself wasn't bad, and you prepared well..." She started, making sure that the door was shut. "But you can't let your students run away with the class like that. It's something you get better at with time, but I just want you to know that." Placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder, Shimoda gave a calming smile.

"Can I try again sometime?" Itsuki asked, packing up her things and adjusting her glasses.

"I'll see if I can arrange for you to substitute in for one of my smaller classes. Would you like to teach older or younger students next time, since teens can be quite a handful?" She offered, walking out into the hallway with Itsuki as the two of them headed for her boss' office.

"I will probably have to deal with both if I become a teacher, so either one first is fine." The fifth sister said, mulling over the events that just transpired. Of course, they'd know about Ichika, and since they were identical they would get reminded of her sister the moment they caught sight of Itsuki. She would think of a way to keep control of the class, but couldn't arrive at one that she thought would work. She and Shimoda entered the office, giving thanks to her boss for the opportunity before Itsuki returned home. "What can I do?" She asked herself on her way home, taking a detour to stop at Revival to ease her worry with some sugar.

* * *

"Good afternoon, May-san. What will it be today?" The manager greeted her as he was serving another customer, noticing her by the chime of the bell. All of the staff members present instantly shot up, looking at Itsuki as if she would bring them to ruin if they messed up.

"Anything will do," Itsuki replied, sitting down at a table as the manager returned to the kitchen. While she was left to her devices, she returned her attention toward her predicament. "I need to keep them focused. But..." She scratched her head in frustration as her cowlick started to wilt away. Her eyes absentmindedly gazed over everyone else, finding a few familiar faces. Sitting in the opposite corner was Takebayashi, talking to someone on the phone as she ate her slice of cake. In the table next to her were Maeda and Matsui, sheets of notes and worksheets joining the plates. And walking up to her was Raiha and Isanari, waving excitedly at her.

"Itsuki-chan. It's been a while. I heard from Shimoda, so how did it go?" Isanari asked, he and his daughter sitting down across from the fifth sister. He took one look at her face and got the gist of it, sighing. "Not well?"

"I had trouble getting them to pay attention to me." Itsuki vented as her cake arrived. "I don't know what to do." Isanari laughed, his eyes looking off nostalgically.

"Your students remind me of myself and Shimoda when we were younger." He said, letting Raiha order some dessert for herself.

* * *

"She and I were delinquents, always up to no good. We cut classes, and got into trouble often; that is, until the year we had your mom as our teacher." He spoke, looking down at the table with a reminiscing smile. "She was terrifying, but there was nothing we could do. Wherever we hid, she found us and dragged us back to class."

"Mom did that?" The look of horror on Itsuki's face was only matched by the one of happiness from Isanari. "What did she do when you didn't listen in class?"

"She would walk next to us in complete silence, getting everyone else to look at us. It was unnerving." He said, chuckling. "But it worked for her. Though, I wouldn't recommend it for you though."

"Why not?"

"You're teaching in a cram school, right? The people that go there do so because they need to catch up, most of the time. If you stop teaching just because one or two students are acting up, then the others might have a harder time keeping up in their regular classes." Isanari said. "What did Fuutarou do to get you five to listen to him when he started?" Bringing up his son brought an idea to Itsuki's train of thought.

"I see. Since his situation back then is similar to mine now, maybe I can use his plan to get their attention. Let's see, the first day... he fell asleep because Nino drugged him." Itsuki tried to remember how it was like for Fuutarou. "Yotsuba was on board from the start. He had a private conversation with Miku, that could work..." She mumbled, thinking aloud while eating her dessert.

* * *

"I thought about it a bit. Maybe you should practice by tutoring people individually, or in small groups. So I asked around to see if there was anyone new that applied..." Shimoda said as she and Itsuki walked down the hall. It had been a year since that conversation at Revival with Isanari, and two years since she got into university. "So, I want to introduce you to your first client." She said to Itsuki as the redhead adjusted her glasses.

"Good afternoon," Itsuki said politely, bowing down before she got a good look at her client.

"Ichika-san?"

"I get that a lot. I'm actually her sister." The fifth sister said out of reflex, righting her back as she looked at the small child that would be her student. "Kiku-chan, right?"

"You're... Itsuki-san, right? The fifth one." Kiku said, looking carefully at the redhead. "You're going to be my tutor?"

"I will. I hope we get along well, Kiku-chan." Itsuki straightened out her clothes, greeting Kiku's father with a smile before she led the child away to a private room in order to teach her one on one.

* * *

"Mom... It's over." The redhead said as she knelt down to brush away the leaves that found their way on Rena's grave. She placed her degree on the stone, shutting her eyes as she thanked her mother. She didn't have long there, though; her phone vibrated with an alarm. It was for her private tutoring session with Kiku and some of her classmates. And tomorrow would be another challenge. She gave a nod to the stone, retrieving her degree and heading into her van to get to where she was going to tutor the kids.

"Man, why am I in the same class as you again!?"

"Would you keep quiet? It's the first day and I actually want to have a nice year this time."

"Ugh, they're so rowdy. Come on, let's go to the washroom."

"Attention everyone!" Itsuki said, raising her voice slightly louder than her students. She pushed up her glasses, greeting everyone with a smile as they turned their attention toward her. "I'm Nakano Itsuki. And I will be your teacher this year. Let's work together!" She said as the students returned to their seats. "Mom, Uesugi-kun, Mutsumi. Just watch me." She thought silently as she got the class to make introductions. The days of her life as a teacher turned into weeks, then weeks turned into months.

"Nakano-sensei! Nakano-sensei! How do I do this?" A student ran up to her as she was getting ready to return home. "I tried asking the other teachers for help, but it's so confusing. You always make lessons easier to understand, so can you..."

"I'll be here tomorrow. Try your best to think of the problem again in your own words. If you really can't do it, look for me then. You can do it, I believe in you." She placed a hand on the student's shoulder, encouraging them before she left to get into her van and drive home. She got there before Miku and Nino, so she opted to make a phone call to avoid working in silence.

* * *

"Itsuki, it's been a while." Mutsumi said, the sound of her keyboard clicking away accompanying her voice. "How's the job?" She asked, reaching down to get a cable before putting it out of view of her camera. Itsuki opened up one of her textbooks, reading through the material she was going to teach the students one more time.

"It's nice. The students seem to like me. And, based on their grades, they listen to me." The fifth sister smiled as she opened up her own computer. "What about you, what are you doing now?"

"Just fixing a bit of code for this prop. I need to get the timing down for the lights." The sixth sister sighed before she plugged something in that lit up her face like a strobe light. "Still too fast..." She groaned, turning off the lights and typing away on her keyboard again. Itsuki chuckled, watching her sister's face go slightly red in frustration.

"Is it for Tsubaki-chan's next movie?" She asked, to which The sixth shook her head.

"It's for a TV show. But she has been running around the house looking for things she could use." Mutsumi sighed as the door opened up with the arrival of Nino and Miku, the former noticing a letter that had been sent to them that Itsuki had missed. "Tell them I said hi," Mutsumi said before Itsuki hung up. Nino and Miku called her over as the three of them read the contents.


	114. Chapter 116 (ver 2)

"New York..." Mutsumi muttered, rolling out her bags as she walked out of the airport. "I'm on my own again..." She muttered to herself as she called a cab to get to her apartment. Arriving at a modest-looking building, she walked inside while clearing her throat. "Uhm, hello?"

"Hello? You must be Ms. Nakano. It's nice to meet you." A man greeted her as she wheeled her bag in. "We can talk later, I'm sure you'd like to unpack first. These are your keys. Sixth floor." Leaving a ring with a few keys on his desk, he proceeded to point at each. "Red is for the front door, blue is the bathroom, and green is for the lock on the bedroom."

"Thank you." She replied, taking the keys with a smile before she headed into the elevator with her luggage. As the doors shut, she looked at her luggage again as she took a deep breath. She arrived at her room in the apartment complex, opening the door to find it empty save for a table and a few chairs, as well as two large boxes. "Hmm? Futon or inflatable bed..." She thought, reading the labels on the boxes. She took one of the keys, cutting the futon box open before she set it down for use later. She started to move her things into the bedroom, opening one of her bags in order to put her clothes in her closet. After she placed her clothes in the closet in neat piles, she left her apartment and gave her landlord a wave before she left to explore the city.

* * *

"Mutsumi, you're from Japan, right? Your English is pretty good."

"Well, I spent five years going around the world. I had to speak it constantly for five years, so I guess it kinda got etched into my brain." She joked, eating her lunch as a few of her new classmates walked up to her table. It had been a few days since she started attending lectures, and all eyes were on her for a while. "I can also speak some French, German, and Korean, and more. But if I listed them all out, we'd be here for the rest of lunch."

"That's cool. Uh, what's that in your clip? It's flashing."

"Oh, this?" Mutsumi reached up and pulled out one of her hair clips. It was a simple orange one with a hexagon pattern and a small LED fitted into it. "It's because I'm a robot. This is actually an antenna that receives signals and tells me what to do."

"Are you serious?"

"No. It just shows me if I have notifications on my phone." Mutsumi chuckled to herself, clipping up her hair again as she continued to eat lunch. "Made it myself." She said, finishing up her food and making some space on her desk for her laptop. She started up a program, working on a video that Tsubaki had sent her for the movie. It had only been a few days, but she did learn a few things just from watching other people around the campus, so she put those to good use as she watched Fuutarou's body enter the frame.

"Try this for this scene, if you want to focus on him."

"Alright, let's see." Mutsumi followed her classmate's advice, adjusting the scene and watching it again with the effects they suggested. "Woah, thanks." She smiled, getting back to work while listening to the advice of everyone around her. "Hey, so... I was thinking of going around town this weekend. But I'm still not familiar with the streets."

"Oh, I'm down to go if you'll let me."

"Me too. So where do you want to go?"

Mutsumi smiled, getting up while packing up her computer for the next class. As she progressed through her first year studying in America, she slowly finished up the movie, only needing to put everything together in order to watch it in one sitting. Furnishing her apartment came after she got a part-time job, and after she got her furniture she started building her own PC. She also grew her circle of friends, filling up her phone and her timetable with new names. And as her spring break approached her, she got a call from someone she missed dearly.

* * *

"Hey, Ichika." Mutsumi smiled looking at the camera she hooked up to her computer. "What's up?"

"Eh?" Ichika asked, tilting her head as Mutsumi typed away on her keyboard. They sat in silence for a few seconds before the sixth sister jolted with a realization.

"Ah! I spoke in English out of reflex." She laughed at her mistake, continuing the conversation in Japanese. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, my manager brought something to my attention recently. I was thinking of doing a role in America, New York actually." The eldest sister said, sitting down on their couch as Mutsumi stopped typing and looked at her screen at the feed from the call. "Dad and I were wondering if you'd like to live with me. Of course, if you don't want to-"

"You're coming over!? Of course, I'd want to live with you again. And New York? This is amazing, when? Should I look for a bigger apartment?" The youngest sister excitedly typed away in search of everything she needed.

"I'll tell dad that you're on board. I think he said that he's willing to pay for everything again." Ichika added as Mutsumi suddenly turned to look at the camera directly.

"I think that we should pay for our own rent and stuff." She said seriously. "We're adults now, so we should shoulder that responsibility at least. I'll try to find a job there once I move states." She added, seeing the eldest sister smile. "I have to go, I have to finish this by next week." She waved, hanging up on her sister as she continued typing away.

* * *

"New York? Isn't that where you are right now?" Takebayashi asked, eating some food as she talked with Mutsumi over the phone. "That's amazing. So you and Ichika-san will be living together again."

"Yeah. I missed them. I miss all of you." The sixth sister spoke, fluffing up a pillow as she got ready to go to sleep. "How's everyone, by the way?" She asked, yawning as the sun started rising from outside her window. Her mind started racing; remembering how Nino and Miku argued while they made lunch, or how Yotsuba happily watered the plants around the apartment while Itsuki snacked on something while she studied. A single tear streamed down her face as her chest tightened up a little.

"They seem fine. I ran into Itsuki-san the other day and she had a conversation with Fuutarou's family. Maeda-kun and Matsui-san have been going on dates. I don't know about Fuutarou or Takeda-kun though." Takebayashi said, sighing. "Mutsumi, have you made any friends there?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I have..." Mutsumi said somewhat somberly, her face half-buried in her pillow.

"Are you lonely?"

"A little bit..." She mumbled, putting the call on speaker and browsing her phone gallery. Flipping through some older photos she took, she smiled even though there was a pang of pain in her chest every time she looked at a new picture. Eventually, she started crying softly, sniffing with every swipe on her screen.

"...I'm going to make a call. I'll talk to you again soon." Mutsumi saw her call end as Takebayashi hung up on her, leaving her to sleep in the mixture of pain and bliss of her reminiscing.

* * *

"Holy fuck..." Mutsumi said as she arrived at her new apartment building. "Woah..." She looked around, awestruck as her phone vibrated. Switching on the screen, she made her way into the apartment building where she and her sister would live; Ichika was arriving in three days. She gave her introductions and made her way to her apartment. After she put away her things, she started moving her things from her van into her new home.

She looked around once she was done, unpacking her computer first and setting it up on top of a few boxes. She started it up, checking her emails and opening up files in order to finish some editing jobs she took on to make some money. After that, her phone started to ring. "Sumi..."

"Tsubaki, is something wrong?" She asked, stopping everything to talk with her.

"No, it's just. I'm just really sleepy right now." Tsubaki yawned. "What have you been up to?" She asked, leading to a conversation that would last hours before she eventually fell asleep while leaving her phone on. Mutsumi smiled, hanging up on the call and looking at the wallpaper on her phone for a while. She continued working, leaving the unpacking for when Ichika arrived so that she could have help.

* * *

"Bye, Mutsumi-chan..." Ichika waved, walking toward a car that would take her to California. She had stayed for a year, but they were both busy with either work or school so their days together just hanging out were sparse. Mutsumi waved back, seeing her sister and her manager drive off toward the airport.

"On my own again..." She muttered to herself, using the rest of her break from school to study the next year's lessons in advance. For the next few days, she spent her time between a job she took for spring break and the computer looking up the things that she would be learning for her third year of university. "It's kind of lonely... maybe I could call some of them over..." She muttered to herself after a month of her self-imposed isolation as a knock came to her door. "Who is it?" No answer. "Who~ is~ it~" There's no answer. "Who is it! Ugh... they're not saying anything." She stomped over to the door, opening it as she got tackled to the floor in a blur of light hair.

"Sumi!"

"Tsubaki!? What are... Why didn't you tell me that you were coming over?" Filled with glee, she tried to get up onto her feet, but Tsubaki was over her and she couldn't move.

"I wanted to surprise you! And there's more." Tsubaki said, pointing at her bags in the hallway. "I'm going to start going to a university here too! So I'm moving to New York!"

"You what?" Mutsumi pulled her into an embrace, standing the two of them up. "Do you have a place to stay? Is it nearby?"

"Well, I was looking at a few apartment complexes, but I haven't finalized with any of them yet. For now, I'll probably be staying at a hotel or something until I find somewhere else." Tsubaki finally took a few steps away from the redhead, looking at her as Mutsumi scanned her from head to toe, looking at her luggage as she opened her mouth.

"Do you... want to split my rent and live with me?" Mutsumi offered, smiling as Tsubaki lit up and walked up to her, pulling her head close for a kiss. "I... I'll take that as a yes." She said, her face turning as red as her hair as Tsubaki giggled while she looked around the place. The two of them moved Tsubaki's things inside, Mutsumi offering Ichika's old room, which had been cleaned up, for her to use.

"Do you not want to sleep together? I mean, we're a couple, right?"

"... c-couple..." Mutsumi's brain shortcircuited for a few seconds before Tsubaki walked over and tapped her on the nose. They would live together until they finished their studies, growing closer with each day that passed until...

* * *

"Sumi, a letter came for you." Tsubaki called out, walking up to Mutsumi as the sixth sister was busy adding effects to a shoot they did with Ichika. "Want me to read it?" She asked, leaning over Mutsumi's shoulder to peck her on her cheek. The sixth sextuplet nodded, hearing her girlfriend open up the letter. "You are cordially invited to the wedding of Uesugi Fuutarou and Nakano Yotsuba. Please circle one of the following: Happily Accepts, Respectfully Declines. It has spaces for our names and stuff, as well as a message we want to give to them. Then something, something... date... and time... and yeah."

"Good reading... Maybe you'll be able to make it to first grade." Mutsumi joked, getting her cheek pinched by Tsubaki as she removed the tie on her hair. "Anyway, we're going, right? Back to Japan."

"It's your sister, of course, we're going." Tsubaki huffed. "Do you have anything to tell them?"

"Let's think of one together, I'm just about done with this scene anyway," Mutsumi said, saving her work as the two of them thought for hours on what to say to the soon-to-be-wedded couple. Mutsumi snuck glanced at Tsubaki, seeing her struggle and huff was cute in a way that only got amplified by the sixth sister's teasing. A thought ran through her head as she glanced down at her hand that was writing their message. "We're not telling them to take us along with the honeymoon!" She said, getting up and putting on a hoodie to go out into the streets for a while. "What do you want to eat for dinner?" She asked before she made a list of ingredients and went out in search for a particular item.


	115. Chapter 117 (ver 2)

It was a quiet and windy summer spring day as the redhead brigade walked together toward their destination. "It's been a while since we've all been together like this, right?" Yotsuba smiled, jogging slightly ahead of the others and turning around to look at them. "Are we going to do this again?"

"I don't think we should," Ichika muttered, putting her hand on her cheek sighing with a smile on her face. "But this one really wanted to do it." She placed her hand on one of her sisters' heads, roughing up her hair as the sister in question looked back pouting.

"It's not fair if Yotsuba was the only one to have this moment. I want one too." Mutsumi huffed, crossing her arms as they arrived at their destination.

"Good afternoon, girls." An old man was sweeping the floor as they opened the door, greeting them with a smile.

"Gramps." They smiled, walking up to him and wrapping him in their arms as their companions caught up to them. Isanari was pestering Maruo, as usual, the doctor questioning his decision of bringing the Uesugi's along for this trip.

"Three rooms, I see." He said, going behind the desk to pull out three keys for the Uesugis, the sisters, and Maruo and Ebata. As he pulled out the first key, Mutsumi placed her hand on his.

"Actually, gramps... we'll need a fourth room." She said with her cheeks slightly red.

* * *

"Uesugi-kun, is this the place?"

"Yeah, they already got you a room. Mutsumi will be staying with the others for a while." Fuutarou said, walking with the old man while they both held fishing rods. "Good luck, Tsubaki-san." He grinned as he and the sextuplets' grandfather entered a van and drove off to the docks to fish.

"Good luck?" She found herself asking as she twirled her hair with her finger, stepping inside and finding Itsuki walking down the hall. "Itsuki-chan, wait up!" She called out as the redhead ascended a set of stairs and escaped her vision. Tsubaki followed, looking around the hallway and finding her in the courtyard. "How?" She asked, going down to the courtyard only to find her walking in the hallway a few floors above her and entering a room. She sighed, slowly trudging up to the room in question and opening the door. "Itsuki-chan, have you seen..."

"Ah, so you were already here," Itsuki said, turning to face her as she slid the door to the side.

"Have you been to your room yet? We can show you where it is." Another Itsuki added, smiling.

"I'm sure that Uesugi-kun warned you, did he not?" A third joined in as two more entered the room from behind Tsubaki.

"So, do you understand now?" As six of them stared at Tsubaki, she just started to laugh. "Eh?"

"So this is why you wanted to come here with your sisters instead of me." The girl with the side ponytail smiled, looking over everyone as she took a few steps into the room. "This is going to be fun! Oh, but first!" She pulled out her phone, taking a few photos of the six of them since it was rare to have the six of them together and dressing the same.

* * *

"Do you think that girl will be able to tell them apart?" The old man asked, casting his line out to sea. "What was her name? Tsubaki-chan?"

"I'm sure she'll figure it out eventually," Fuutarou answered calmly, putting some bait on his hook.

"Uesugi Fuutarou-kun, I have a question for you." Gramps turned his head as his line caught something, he tugged at it while still keeping his eyes glued to Fuutarou. "Are you able to tell them apart?"

"I am. Thanks again, master." He smiled, pausing as he contemplated the next subject of conversation. "Has Yotsuba told you?"

"She has. So, you two will be living together soon." He smiled, turning his gaze back to the sea. "I can't think of anyone that would be better for her than you, Uesugi Fuutarou-kun. Take care of her, I'm sure that's what Rena would tell you too; if she could."

"Rena, their mother. I still don't know a lot about her." Fuutarou said somberly as the old man reeled in his catch.

"My daughter. She was an ambitious person ever since she was a child. We supported her with everything we had until she had found a job in the city and left us to follow her dream of being a teacher." He sighed. "She was a kind and loving person through and through, but people misused that love." He looked at his line, seeing the fish circling around the hook. His words instantly brought a certain face to the forefront of Fuutarou's mind.

"I see." Was all he could say as they continued to fish in the serene silence until they had filled up their cooler.

* * *

"Nino-chan, can you pass me some rice?" Tsubaki asked, eating lunch at the same table as the sextuplets. She turned to face one as another held a bowl of rice and handed it to her. "Wrong again..." She sighed, her mood somewhat deflating as she ate.

"You'll get it right one day." One said, patting her on her shoulder as they divided up the fish amongst themselves.

"Thanks, Yotsuba-chan." She mumbled as one of the sisters pointed toward another one, presumably the real Yotsuba. "Damn it!" She started chuckling to herself as one of them handed her a glass of water. "Thanks, Sumi."

"Why can you get her right every time?" An Itsuki asked as another simply looked back at her proudly.

"Because she loves me." The Itsuki that passed the water said, placing her hand around Tsubaki's waist. Mutsumi was about to lean over to kiss her on the cheek when one of her sisters coughed to get their attention.

"Ah, sorry Ichika-chan."

"That was Itsuki."

"Fu-"

* * *

Later that day, one of the sisters found themselves alone in the bath. "Ahh, that hits the spot," Mutsumi said, sinking into the spring as she took some time to herself away from everyone. "Ooh yeah..." She felt her eyelids getting heavy as she leaned back against the rocks. She shut them for a while, allowing the heat to take her to a land of bliss and relaxation.

"Mutsumi? Hello?" A voice reached her ears, causing her to open her eyes.

"Yotsuba, come in. It's just me." Mutsumi turned her head, calling her sister over as the two of them shared the hot water. "So, how are things with Fuutarou-san?" She asked, after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Well, the two of us have been trying to meet up more often for dates and stuff. And I do have a plan for the future since I'm done with university." Yotsuba smiled, moving closer to her sister. "What about you, how's America with Ichika?" She asked, looking at the sixth sister curiously.

"Lots of work. I'm thankful that dad is paying for the education, but Ichika is about to leave for Los Angeles so I'll be on my own again. And New York is kinda... expensive." Mutsumi ranted, sighing with a smile on her face. "But it'll all be worth it in the end, I know it." Unbeknownst to the two of them, someone was listening in on them.

"So that's what Takebayashi-chan meant... I'll see if I can do it." Tsubaki muttered to herself, tentatively walking into the woman's bath to join the two sisters. "Uhm, can I... join in?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the other guests of the inn spent their time exploring the island. "This bell..." Itsuki muttered, smiling to herself as Raiha looked up at her curiously.

"What do you mean, Itsuki-san?" The kid asked, both of them staring at the bell of vows.

"It's nothing." Itsuki shook her head, smiling as a fond memory came to mind. Nino and Miku called out to them, each carrying lunch boxes that they prepared. as they headed for the beach. They walked on the sand until they found a nice and quiet spot to set down a beach towel and parasol, the soothing waves making their food even sweeter.

* * *

"Maruo, have you seen this?" The fathers took their turn on the fishing rods, Isanari holding up his most recent catch, a rather large porgy. "It's the biggest one so far."

"Uesugi. Please be quiet." Maruo sighed, his attention focused on his line.

"You know, it's times like these that take me back to our school days, don't you think so?" Isanari, not caring, continued to pester the doctor. "Those were the days, eh? You were always such a teacher's pet."

"I don't know what you mean." The doctor sighed, pulling a greenling out of the ocean. "Though, I will agree with you that this reminds me of our days in school. I never would've thought that you'd be able to rival the amount of irritation you gave me at the time, but you proved me wrong." He joked, though his face was stoic.

"Tsundere." Isanari chuckled as the two of them tossed their lines back into the water as Ebata put their fish into the cooler.

* * *

"Tsubaki." Mutsumi said, opening the door to her room while waving at her. "Let's go for a stroll tonight." She offered, extending her hand as Tsubaki rubbed her eyes. She reluctantly stood up, taking Mutsumi's hand as they walked out of the in into the cold night air.

The stars twinkled in the sky as the moon looked down on them, the waves crashing with a soothing rhythm that accompanied the ambiance provided by the nocturnal life living in the trees nearby. "What's this bell? I passed it earlier, but I cou-" She turned in time for Mutsumi to press her lips against hers, pushing her against one of the support poles of the bell. The sixth sister took her hand, guiding it toward the rope on the bell; the two of them rang it that night, the sound reverberating through the night sky.

"It's the bell of vows. Legend has it that if a man and a woman ring it together, they'll be bound for eternity." Mutsumi said, looking up at the bell. "Though, I don't know if it'll work for us."

"It's worth a shot, maybe we should ring it more," Tsubaki suggested, gripping onto the rope again. Mutsumi put her hand over hers, both of them tugging at the bell for a second time. "Still, I can't believe that you believe in this stuff. It doesn't seem like you."

"It couldn't hurt, right. And, even if it's not true, it gives me a chance to do this." The sixth sister quickly pecked her on the cheek before she started to nonchalantly walk back to the inn.

"Why you..." Tsubaki chuckled catching up to her as they made their way back to their room for the night. The vacation came and went sooner than anyone could have expected; three days seemed so long last time.

* * *

"Grandpa, we'll come back again next year!" Yotsuba said, waving her hand in wide arcs over her head as they slowly walked away from the inn. Their grandfather waved back, a soft smile on his face as he saw them walk away. He started turning back, his smile fading as his face was out of sight. There was a set of footsteps walking slightly slower than the others on their way to the boats.

"Girls. Don't you want to take a photo with your grandfather?" The doctor asked his daughters before they got too far from the inn. "It's not every day that you get to see him, I would take one to capture the moment." He said, nudging Isanari slightly to let them borrow his camera. The elder Uesugi reluctantly handed his old camera over to Mutsumi as the six of them made their way back up the path. The doctor sighed.

"Is it really the last time?" Fuutarou asked, walking up to Maruo while choking down some air. The doctor silently nodded. "I see... so he really doesn't have that much longer..."

"Their grandpa..." Tsubaki muttered piecing everything together from the two's reactions. "I think I left something in my room, I'll go back and check." She said, telling the others to wait for her before departing. As she walked up, the sextuplets walked past her; she told them the same thing.

* * *

"Tsubaki-chan, right?"

"Thank you, grandpa." Tsubaki bowed. "It was nice getting to meet you."

"Take care of her."

"Eh?"

"Mutsumi's always been one that likes to get down to mischief. She's always pushing for what she wants, even if it means that she pushes some people away too. It caused her to get into trouble." He smiled as Tsubaki raised her head. "So take care of her. I leave her in your care."

"Grandpa..." Tsubaki muttered, slowly taking steps and warily stretching out her hands for an embrace that the old man took. "Please... I want you to see the two of us as a married couple. We'll come back one day."

"I'll be waiting."


	116. Chapter 118 (ver 2)

The plane engines slowly died down, the air of Japan entering the lungs of a certain sister that spent a lot of her time overseas for the past five years. She put on a pair of shades as well as a large sunhat to hide her face. "I'm finally back. This country is the same as always."

"You said it..." Another voice caught her attention, the origin of which approached behind her. "Ichika, how was the first-class treatment?" Hair flowing down to her back, tied into a ponytail; hexagonal earrings and a bracelet with a similar design, black, and gold-colored accents. Wearing a slim, thin, black coat over her white blouse that was buttoned up to the collar. A mini skirt with a simple striped pattern covered the top of her black thigh highs. Simple black heels clicking against the tile floor of the airport. A pair of black-rimmed glasses covered her eyes as she smiled towards the eldest Nakano who looked at her neck and spotted a familiar choker.

"It was good. Where's Tsubaki?" Ichika asked, looking around as Tsubaki walked up to them.

"It's finally happening, huh?" Mutsumi double-checked the contents of her bags, at least the ones she could check easily while on the move. She checked her phone quickly before pocketing it, smiling at whatever she saw.

"When's your wedding?" Ichika leaned forward, gently patting Mutsumi on her head. She smirked, looking at the two of them as Mutsumi slowly turned bright red.

"Let's go..." Mutsumi brushed her hand away, walking ahead of the actress. "They're waiting for us." She pulled out an invitation from the pocket of her coat. "Itsuki's waiting outside." She dragged her own luggage out, walking onto the street to find a small minivan waiting for them.

* * *

"Hi! Did you lose weight?" Mutsumi joked as she met up with the fifth sister. Tsubaki gently jabbed her in the gut as she and Ichika walked up to her. "I kid, I kid."

"Honestly, would it kill you to stop bringing that up?" Itsuki sighed, unable to get flustered by her body as easily. The four of them entered the vehicle after they packed their bags. "Wait...how did you know I was here? I wanted to surprise you." The fifth sister wondered as she drove them through the city. Mutsumi pulled out her phone, opening up an old app she made a few years ago.

"They look good on you. I worked hard to make them." Mutsumi joked, noticing the blip of red that moved on the map of her screen. She leaned over and picked one of Itsuki's stars out of her head, pulling out a small compartment that blended in that it was unnoticeable to everyone except the one that made it.

"Oh, we're heading to where Nino and Miku are," Ichika said, leaning over to glance at the screen as a purple and blue dots appeared on the edge. The map was zoomed out, meaning that they were quite a ways away from the second and third sisters; it took an hour and a half for them to arrive due to the traffic that slowed cars down to a crawl.

"Hmm... this place is..." Mutsumi muttered, looking away from her screen as they drove on familiar streets, up to a familiar house in the more rundown part of the city. A large sign spelled out their name in lights, though it didn't always say that.

* * *

"Woah! Look at this!" Ichika blurted out, instantly captivated by the interior of a tiny cafe that felt very homey. A small bell signaled their arrival as they swung open the door. Inside, waiting for all of them, were the second and third sister.

"Long time no see, you two." Miku smiled, pouring a pair of drinks out for her sisters. The interior was furnished with the basics of a restaurant bar. Containers with labels that were written in either her or Nino's handwriting, bottles of alcohol, pots, and pans that were put out for decoration.

"It's nice to see you two doing well..." Mutsumi looked around, pacing around absentmindedly as she took in the atmosphere. "I still can't believe that this was the old Uesugi cafe..."

"It's very...lively." Ichika teased, waving her arms around to gesture towards the empty chairs. The two restaurant owners looked back at her with irate expressions, narrowing their eyes as they made a quick meal for their guests.

"Oh, it looks like someone got more sarcastic with their time overseas." Nino narrowed her eyes in annoyance as Mutsumi went behind the counter. The second sister tilted her head, watching curiously as her younger sibling whispered something into Tsubaki's ear.

"Maybe... Nino-chan, Miku-chan, would you two mind if we film here sometime? It would be some nice advertisement for you two." She said, smiling as they took seats around the place.

"I see..." Miku looked around, scanning them from head to toe. "Thanks, but I think we'll refuse for now." She walked around the counter, holding multiple plates of food.

* * *

"What?" Mutsumi asked, resting her head on a table. Miku set a plate of food down for everyone, and some extra made especially for the sister with a large cowlick.

"I want to rely on our strength," Nino said, smirking wide as a disappointed-looking couple lowered their heads. "After all, we've been getting popular recently. We might even overtake Ichika soon. But we might let you film later..."

"Overtake me?" Ichika sat down, glancing at the food placed before her. "Have you been spying on me?" She teased once more, leading to the second sister's eyes widening in embarrassment as Nino whined.

"I don't!" She cried out, though her face didn't exactly reinforce her words. Nino had turned as red as her hair, which was now tied into two pigtails. She huffed, vulnerable to Ichika's shenanigans due to her lack of exposure deteriorating the resistance she had back when they were living together.

"She does..." Miku said bluntly as Mutsumi sipped the drink the third sister provided. "How do you like it?"

"It tastes familiar." The sixth sister smacked her lips, trying to isolate the notes that danced on her tongue. She let Tsubaki have a sip, the two of them pondering where they tasted it before.

"It should, it's your recipe." Nino crossed her arms, pulling out a jug from a refrigerator hidden behind the counter. A very inviting sight to the sixth sister, perhaps five mugs worth of her cold brew coffee that fueled her for much of her life.

* * *

"Aw, I missed these." Ichika smiled as the sound of Itsuki clearing her throat drew all their attention towards her. "Us just hanging out together."

"That would be your fault, no? You need to visit more often, the three of you." The fifth sister spoke succinctly, leaving no room for objection as she pushed up her glasses.

"Hai, hai. Sensei~ I'm sorry that I don't have many days off." Mutsumi joked in her most American-sounding accent. "Actually, Tsubaki and I were thinking about moving back her-"

"So, have you guys seen our most recent movie?" Tsubaki asked, cutting Mutsumi off by placing a hand on the sixth sister's lips. "Ichika has been..."

"Heh, still the first one to die." Nino chuckled, taking a seat with her own plate of snacks that she intended to share. "Some things never change. If you get sick of the spotlights, you can always work here." Pouting as she jerked her head away from the crowd, unintentionally making her hair smack into Mutsumi's face as she opened her mouth to steal some food away from Itsuki's plate.

"Just say that you miss her." Mutsumi sneered, sneaking a couple of cookies away to munch on while she drank the coffee. She blew away the wayward strands of her sister's hair. The youngest's annoyed tone brought some more levity to the room, much of which was at her expense as her elder sisters teased and taunted her.

"Sorry, I'm late!" A voice interrupted the chorus of laughter that came from each of the girls, indicating the arrival of the missing sister.

"What the fuck happened to you!?" Mutsumi yelled, glancing at Yotsuba's soaked clothes and sweat-covered face.

* * *

"Hehehe! I was so excited...I couldn't sit still so I rode my bike all the way here instead of taking the train." The fourth sister, ever the athlete, puffed up her chest with a bit of pride. She panted as she walked over to the group, collapsing into a chair as Miku got her some water.

"I'm disappointed. Our apartment isn't even that far by bike. I thought you'd be able to get here faster." Mutsumi sighed, crossing her arms as she gazed at Yotsuba. It was true that the luxury highrise they resided in during their teen years wasn't that far if Fuutarou could walk to it in a timely manner every time they studied together.

"Oh, nobody told you," Miku muttered, smiling at both ends of the sextuplet spectrum.

"Yotsuba recently moved in with Uesugi-kun." Itsuki chimed in, setting down her sandwich and wiping away the crumbs that stuck to her lips. All eyes moved to stare at the fourth sister, who was still recovering her stamina.

"Ara~ Is that right? How is it? You seem happy?" Surprisingly, Ichika's question was the more innocent one.

"Yeah, how is it? How is he?" Mutsumi teased, nudging her sister with an elbow. Yotsuba turned red, hiding her face in her hands.

"There are some things that are hard to get used to. But it's nice. And Fuutarou..."

* * *

The five other redheads began smiling as Nino cleared her throat. "Well, let's not get distracted. We called you out here for a reason." The most straightforward sister declared as Mutsumi and Ichika maneuvered around the bride-to-be. "Here's a memento from mom: her earrings."

"But that also means..." Mutsumi smirked as her hands gripped around Yotsuba's arms to fasten her in place. "Don't struggle." She laughed as Tsubaki pulled out a camera and started recording.

"I won't. I'm ready!" The fourth sister said stoically, letting Ichika hold her head steady.

"Everyone, on three. One...two..." Nino said as Ichika handed her a device to give Yotsuba a piercing.

"Yotsuba! Congratulations on getting married!"

"Ow!"

The process repeated itself for Yotsuba's other ear, though the pain quickly subsided. The fourth sister's ribbon flopped down as she took a few steps towards the extra plates of food. She drowned the residual sensation with the joy of stuffing her mouth, washing it all down with a sip of water.

* * *

"I-It feels like not all of those feelings were congratulatory!" She looked at Nino, who was holding the piercer, who shook her head in denial. The fourth sister looked at the earrings, holding them carefully as the seven of them headed for the venue.

"My makeup artist said she'll be coming a bit late," Ichika said, looking at her phone while texting the person in question.

"Are we really going through with this?" Yotsuba spoke hesitantly, now having second thoughts on what was to come.

"It was your idea though. Don't give up now that we're so close."

"We have to evaluate Uesugi-kun, after all." With that, the seven of them entered the car after they closed down the cafe for the day.

* * *

"Thank you for your patience. Please rest for a moment. There are a few minutes before the start of the reception, so please relax. We will be sure to call you once the bride is finished changing." The ceremony had concluded just a few minutes prior, and the man of the hour was currently slouched in a chair secluded from any of the guests. He tugged at his collar, releasing heat as well as the pressure that built up due to his stress.

"Umm, excuse me. Have you seen the bride's sisters by any chance?" Fuutarou asked one of the organizers that checked on him.

"Yes. They were the first to arrive today."

"Is that right?" He felt a bead of sweat trickle down his neck. He sighed, already mentally preparing to deal with the Nakano siblings' antics. Fuutarou already grew concerned when he didn't see them during the ceremony, and his concerns were now justified.

"Excuse me, Mr. groom. A relative of the bride has arrived."

"Oh great! I wasn't sure if he'd arrive. I'm curious as to why you didn't attend the ceremony." He smiled as the black-haired doctor entered his room and scanned the area.

* * *

"My apologies, I had only made up my mind recently." Marou walked around slowly, glancing into the mirror as he adjusted his tie.

"Hello, dad."

"Please refrain from calling me that." Maruo requested and Fuutarou had no reason to refuse.

"Thank you for coming. I was worried that you wouldn't come to see me." Fuutarou bowed to his father-in-law. "I apologize for all the disrespectful things I did in my youth."

"Uesugi-kun. There's something I'd like to ask you. Would you say that Yotsuba is happy? Truly happy without a shadow of a doubt." He looked through the former tutor with his soul-piercing stare.

"Yes. And I feel the same way." Fuutarou replied quickly as Maruo glanced at a bottle of wine that was given to him. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, thank you." The doctor sat down, holding a glass in one hand to allow Fuutarou to pour enough for him to enjoy.

* * *

"My mother passed away over ten years ago..." Fuutarou muttered as he set the bottle down. "She passed in an accident right after we took out a loan to achieve her dream: our old restaurant. That was the cause of our debt." He took in another deep breath. "It might be half of the reason why my pops gave the space to Nino and Miku. Not only does she want to help them, but, in a sense, he wanted to see mom's dream come true; entrusting her dream to those two was probably why." He shut his eyes as he thought about his next words carefully. "Someone who's committed to loving one woman for the rest of his life. I'd like to be a man like that; like the two fathers I know."

"I told you to refrain from calling me that," Maruo said coldly, sipping the wine as he turned his head. "I'm still not used to being called father."

"Mr. Groom, the bride is requesting your presence." Fuutarou gave a short bow before he left the room.

"Maruo, your tsundere is showing again." The second father entered the room, teasing the doctor as he grabbed the other wine glass. "Ah, we've gotten old."

"Don't lump me in with you. I look far younger than my actual age."

"My skin's still supple and smooth." Isanari took a seat, taking the bottle with his other hand. "I thought you only drink when there's a special occasion?"

"And this is one of them." Maruo forced himself to drink, hiding the smile that he had by fixing his lips to the glass.

"You think things will go well for them?"

"That isn't something a parent can tell. However, I'm sure that it will not go smoothly. He is marrying my daughter, after all." Maruo said, chuckling to himself silently.

* * *

"Yotsuba, I'm here. Why are you here?"

"I'm your photographer, and they said they wanted to capture this moment," Tsubaki said, holding up a camera and snapping a picture of Fuutarou. He sighed, calling out to Yotsuba again.

"Alright! Sorry for making you wait. I'm almost done getting dressed, so please be patient."

"It seems like everyone's here," Fuutarou said, looking at the wide curtain that covered half of the room. "I don't know what you're planning, but you six never change. Even now, you cause me trouble."

"Does that include me too?"

"You were the most troublesome."

"Quit flirting, it's so gross."

"You know, now that I think about it, you only did this thing when we went to Kyoto, or grandpa's, right?"

"You're right...I guess I liked being me. But this is something else entirely."

"My, my. Mutsumi-chan is finally joining in on the family tradition."

"It's not a tradition if we don't do it on a consistent basis."

"Good grief..." Fuutarou said as one of the Nakano sisters pulled the curtain to the side, revealing six women all wearing the same dress, with the same hair, with the same face. "What a nightmare."

"Well, it's time for your first sextuplet game with all six of us. And probably the last one too."

"As long as there's love, you'll be able to tell us apart, right?"


	117. Chapter 119 (ver 2)

"Thank you for taking some time out of your busy schedules to come to our wedding reception today." Fuutarou stood up, holding a mic to his mouth as he and Yotsuba were illuminated by a spotlight. "We are truly grateful." Both of them scanned the room, seeing familiar faces filling every table.

Two of their seniors sat in the back of the room, both looking athletic even though they were dressed up for Yotsuba's wedding, one with light-colored hair simply smiled while her companion, one with dark hair, grumbled to herself, they were both happy to have Yotsuba on their team and came here to pay her back for that kindness. In the opposite corner, quietly smiling proudly at her former student, a girl with long black hair sat beside her partner with spikey hair and glasses; Fuutarou looked at them, receiving nods of approval and congratulations from the pair.

Raiha sat off to the side of the room, holding a camera in her hands. "We're very happy to finally be able to hold this ceremony with everyone who has supported us until now, especially since I proposed five years ago." His words sent a wave of amusement through the room. "It's been a long time coming." He smiled, the light glistening off of his eyes.

* * *

"Sextuplet game...? Are you all idiots!? And the five of you other than Yotsuba, don't put on a wedding dress just for a stupid game!" A few hours prior, in another room of the building, Fuutarou berated six women who dressed like his wife. "Do you guys fully understand what it is you're doing?"

"I admit, it's a bit complicated..." One said, giving a sidelong glance toward another.

"It's just something that sprung into our minds..." The one receiving the stare replied, chuckling slightly.

"And we're not playing around. Because we're still the family of the bride." A third said, staring at him with an intensity that would make anyone else cower in fear. "That was a lie, of course. Since I'm actually the bride."

"No, it's me"

"If you're looking for the bride, it's me!"

"You dumbasses...and here I was thinking that you'd all grow up and gain some common sense," Fuutarou smirked. "But this is nice in its own way. Don't underestimate me."

"This is so stupid..." One muttered under her breath before she instantly brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Fuuutarou raised an eyebrow at that sister, frowning disappointedly.

"You'll blow your cover," Tsubaki mumbled, her words directed toward one sister in particular.

* * *

"I expected more of a challenge from you, but you outed yourself before I even needed to think about it." He said, sighing and raising his arm. "Only Mutsumi would say that about something you girls did practically every day." He looked around, finding another bride with a small, wry, smile. "Which is why she'd use someone else to try and trick me." He then looked at the one that he singled out earlier. "You're..."

* * *

The reception continued, with Yotsuba stuffing Futarou so full of cake that dollops of cream speckled his cheeks. Maeda, the husband, raised a toast to the happy couple before Raiha ran up and placed a wreath of flowers on the fourth sister's head. "We know that the reception is coming to a close, but we have one final event. The newly wedded bride will now convey a message to her family." One of the organizers spoke into a microphone before the lights shifted toward Yotsuba.

"To my dad, and my mom in heaven, without you two, this day wouldn't have come. My mom passed away when I was young, but her lessons and her love will always remain a part of me." She looked down at her prepared speech, nervously gripping the paper as she read the next line. "And dad, everything happened so suddenly and the young me was unable to sort out my emotions. It led to me acting rebelliously and hurting those close to me. I'm sorry to put you through that then, but as time went on, I was able to understand my own feelings and in turn yours. I'm glad you became my dad, that's how I feel now."

Another spotlight was flipped on, shining down on both the doctor and Fuutarou's father as the two stood by the door proudly watching their children. Isanari looked over at the man he was standing beside, smirking as he scanned Maruou's stoic face. "Tsundere."

"I'd like to express my gratitude once more to my family. I am who I am today because of my mom, my dad, and all of my sisters." Yotsuba shut her eyes, smiling wide.

* * *

"Huh...me?" The singled out sister pointed to her own face, getting slightly nervous.

"Yeah, Ichika." He declared. "You two were the only ones that went abroad. If she had thought of something, you'd probably be the first to hear about it." He added, turning over at their accomplice Tsubaki who incriminated them with her pitiful poker face

* * *

"My eldest sister, Ichika, has a strong sense of individuality and would lead us along. As everyone here knows, she's a very popular actress, and someone I admire from the bottom of my heart." She and Fuutarou looked to the back of the room, at a table of a slightly chubby man with a thin mustache and his daughter who was slightly younger than Raiha.

* * *

"My, we can never outsmart you, can we? You've certainly shocked onee-chan." That bride untied her hair, letting the short strands fall down in the way that revealed her true identity as the actress. The sisters gave him golf claps, that was one correct answer.

"This takes me back. You've always given me a hard time. The world praises you as a beauty, but you can't fool me. I know for a fact that you're a slovenly, doltish, do-nothing, lazy slob!" Fuutarou seemed to have blown a gasket, releasing all the pent up stress he's gathered over the time he's known them. "But even so, your drive for self-improvement is a sight to behold. You're a good onee-san."

"What's with you all of a sudden, getting all sentimental!" Ichika, as if it was second nature to her, teased Fuutarou and hit him softly in the chest.

"This is a good chance for me to give you all a piece of my mind. Moving on..." He turned his head toward the next sister in line. "Nino." He pointed, looking somewhat smug.

* * *

"The second sister, Nino, is a little quick-tempered." Yotsuba continued her speech. "But she's strong and strict, always giving us the push from behind. She always overflowed with femininity and had this social air around her, both of which are things I hope to learn from her." She looked up from her paper, eyes falling on a table that sat two of Nino's old friends, one with long dark hair and the other with medium length hair with a lighter shade, both of which had their respective partners seated nearby.

* * *

"That's right! You got it, good for you." Nino said smugly, undoing the bun and tying her hair into twin tails with a pair of scrunchies that replaced her butterfly ribbons. "Next please..." She turned her head to the side, hiding her face away from the prying eyes of everyone else in the room.

"Nino..." Fuutarou muttered, staring resolutely at the train that was parked in the rail yard.

"Why'd you have to do it this way? Couldn't you have just picked out Yotsuba from the start?" She sniffled, wiping away a few tears that formed in her eyes.

"That harsh exterior hides and protects your fragile self; the fragility and harshness, both are how you manifest the love that fuels your actions. The old me was unable to give you an adequate answer, I'm sorry." Fuutarou looked at the sister that gave him the most grief when he started, his brows furrowing, not because of anger, but because of his firm stance.

"It's fine...I don't have any regrets..." Nino managed to mumble out, taking a deep breath to compose herself as the assessment continued.

"Now..." Fuutarou turned to the next of his former students. "You're Miku, I bet." He said, and the girl simply confirmed without any of the reactions that the previous two showed, at least not immediately.

* * *

"The third of us, Miku, oddly enough, feels less like an older sister and more of my best friend. Someone who treats me like an equal and respects me as much as I respect her. Every step she took toward her own dream made me feel as if I had more I could give, and that feeling pushed me to strive toward my own goals." Yotsuba looked over at a table placed a little to her right, at a couple that had formed while she and Fuutarou were in Tokyo; The cake store and the bread shop's managers had their fingers weaved together.

* * *

"Fuutarou..." Without warning, Miku leaned forward and pulled Fuutarou into an embrace while burying her face into his chest. "I still worry sometimes...about if I'm doing the right thing or going down the right path."

"You don't need me to tell you the answer to that." Fuutarou smiled, looking down at the former wallflower that has grown bolder in the time they've spent together. "That sense of worry and unease that you have right now, you'll always battle those feelings for the rest of your life. The battle scars you get from those battles will serve as a sign of you overcoming those battles." He held Miku by her shoulders, pushing her slightly so that he could meet her gaze. "Believe in yourself! You've always had it in you!"

"I thought you'd say that. Thanks, Fuutarou." Miku smiled up at him, having long overcome her own ordeals.

"All that's left is Itsuki and Mutsumi, huh?" Fuutarou turned to the remaining sisters that he still hasn't identified, one of whom is his wife. "You're Itsuki."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"But I'm Yotsuba!" Those words had the newlywed man sweating bullets. Another one of the unidentified sisters couldn't hold back her laughter, snickering to herself while covering her mouth with a loose fist. Tsubaki zoomed-in, capturing his fear with her camera.

* * *

"Itsuki, the fifth daughter, was always more put together than I ever was. Whenever I was troubled or didn't know what to do, she always guided me in the right direction. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if the order got switched if; I was the fifth and she was the fourth...whatever changes may have happened if that were the case, I'm certain that she and I would always share that kind of bond." Her gaze glazed over the table where Marou and Isanari sat down after their time in the spotlight. The two men joined the head of a certain cram school, the three of them have one thing in common between them.

* * *

"Just kidding!" The false bride dropped her act while attaching her star pins. "Ta-da! Itsuki in the flesh! How was I? I've gotten much better at this, haven't I?" Her glee preceded the sound of two palms hitting two faces, one was Fuutarou's doing.

"You little...you once again prove that meeting the six of you is bad for my health." Fuutarou grit his teeth.

"Honestly sis, is this really something to take pride in?" The last disguised sister, having had enough of this childish ploy, outed herself by removing the tie on her bun and clipping her hair back with a set of simple clips. "I hope you're ready." She sighed, plugging her ears as Fuutarou took in a deep breath.

"You started everything! Ever since I met you in the cafeteria, my life has been thrown into chaos! You're the root of all of my misfortune! Evil incarnate, consuming all of my good luck!" He stomped his foot down, getting into Itsuki's face to really drive home his point.

"Y-You! You're the most tactless person I've ever come across in all my years!"

"Love handles!"

"Kiss fiend! Like I've said multiple times before, there'll never be a time where we see eye-to-eye!" The two of them went back and forth, hurling insults as the other five watched helplessly.

"She's gone back to her old manner of speaking."

"She's dealing with Fuutarou-san, it's a given." Mutsumi sighed, pulling out her phone now that the game was over. She smiled as she read a text that arrived for her in the time they were fooling around.

* * *

"And finally, the youngest and smartest of us all, Mutsumi. She and I don't always see eye-to-eye, and that caused a few arguments to break out between us, but she's always taking care of me and I always took care of her. She's like the opposite of me, the perfect rival that pushes me to get stronger in every sense of the word. But even if she is the head to my tails, we both put each other before ourselves. I wouldn't have it any other way." Yotsuba looked to the best man's table where the Maeda family was joined by a light-haired girl that used to style her hair in a ponytail to the side of her head, she now had the tail braided but it still came from the side of her head, a camera was in the hands of the light-haired girl. Aside from those three, an empty chair was at the table; both she and Fuutarou expected that it would be empty since the person it was reserved for was currently undergoing an intense training regimen and getting fitted for a spacesuit.

* * *

"Killjoy." Fuutarou said, looking at the sextuplet that seldom disguised herself as her sister before today. "Couldn't you have at least waited a few more seconds. It's unsatisfying now that you gave up. How la-" He started complaining, getting interrupted when he felt to fingers jab into his abdomen and send a surge of pain up to his brain.

"We didn't do this so that you can have fun!" Mutsumi berated him, pulling his head down so that she could dig her knuckles into his scalp. "So. Congratulations."

"Yeah. Thanks, for everything. You really took the burden that I had to carry and made it lighter. And you've changed a lot too, so I have to congratulate you as well."

"Changed?"

"I mean, when you first arrived, you were almost as insociable as I was. And now you've got connections everywhere." He said, cocking his head back to bring Mutsumi's eyes toward Tsubaki. "So, I never would have expected this."

"Speak for yourself you nimrod!" She joked, smirking while leaning her back against the wall. "So, you got married. You win this round, Fuutarou-san, but I won't lose next time."

"As competitive as ever, I see..." Ichika muttered, watching the two geniuses bicker jovially. Mutsumi sighed, walking over to Tsubaki and whispering something into her ear.

"And? All that's left is Yotsuba. Alright, all questions answered, let's get going to the reception."

"That's it!?" Yotsuba, the real bride, yelled at the anticlimactic conclusion to their game.

* * *

"If my sisters weren't there, my life would've been completely different. The joy and sadness I felt being a sextuplet, the memories we shared because of our bond, I'll treasure them forever." Yotsuba declared her speech, breathing a sigh of relief as she stood proudly by her beloved's side.

* * *

"I've been with you all enough to know that. I've learned a lot of things from all of you, even though I was supposed to be teaching you." Fuutarou crossed his arms, heading toward the door to head for the reception.

* * *

"I'm truly happy to have sisters like them. I'm happy to have been born a sextuplet along with my sisters." Yotsuba teared up as the light in the room shone down on the two of them.

* * *

"Meeting you sextuplets is something I can take pride in." Fuutarou looked away, hiding his smile from the girls as he walked. He heard the shutter of Mutsumi and Tsubaki's cameras go off.

* * *

"My family may not be normal, and people can find that strange, but this is the family I love from the bottom of my heart!" She ended her speech, garnering a round of applause from the guests, especially a troupe of red-haired women sitting at the closest table.

* * *

"It's over..." The reception finished up, allowing for the husband and wife to return to their rooms for some much-needed relaxation. "Ahh! I'm tired!" Fuutarou exhaled, collapsing into a cushioned chair as Raiha took the suit he wore in order to return it.

"You need to make sure you're a proper husband now, onii-chan!" Raiha said cheerily, leaving her brother to recuperate.

"Five years, huh? That chapter of my life has finally come to a close." Fuutarou muttered, shutting his eyes to try and take a nap before someone arrived. He tried.

"Now that the tension is gone, I'm feeling all tired out." Yotsuba walked up to him with her body slouched over. Having changed out of the stuffy dresses, she stretched around to pop some of her joints.

"So you were nervous after all..."

"Not as much as you, Fuutarou. Your hands were all shaky when it was time to seal our vows with a kiss." Yotsuba teased her new husband as he moved his hand to cover his lips.

"That was to be expected! And it was partially your fault too!" Fuutarou retorted in an effort to save face. "You told me to remember that day five years ago, right? I was panicking at the time, so my memory of it was quite muddy, but after you said that it felt like I was watching a video of it. That spring vacation, under that bell." He said, getting embarrassed.

* * *

"So you and Uesugi-san are going to be trading places?" Yotsuba asked as she approached Mutsumi and Itsuki, all three of them in the visage of the fifth sister for pictures.

"Yeah, since everything's been cleared up, it makes sense for me to go in your boat so that he can stay with his family." Mutsumi played with the hair of the wig, pulling it off to reveal her platinum blonde-dyed hair.

"That and father...might not want to ride a boat with him again."

"Where is he now?"

"I think he's talking with gramps. You should go check on him." Mutsumi suggested, pointing up the path toward the bell of vows.

"It might be confusing if I go there while dressed up as Itsuki, so one of you two should go." Yotsuba protested before her face dipped. "Actually, I think I'll go, after all; head to the boat without me." She said running up the path and past Fuutarou's dad who turned around to glance at the blur of red that sped by. The two girls made their way to the boat, the sound of the bell coming from too far away to reach their ears.

* * *

"If I'm right, then at that time you..."

"Uhm, excuse me. Miss bride, you left this in your dressing room." One of the people they hired for the ceremony walked up to the newlyweds, clutching something in her hands. The two of them gave it one quick glance.

"Actually, sorry. But can you throw it away, I won't need it anymore." Yotsuba said, taking one last look at the item she was about to give up.

"Are you sure? It's basically your trademark." Fuutarou asked, pushing down with his arms to get out of the chair. Yotsuba shook her head.

"It's fine. After all, even if we all look the same, there's someone in the world that will recognize me." She turned around to see Fuutarou's face, which had turned a bright crimson with all the blood rushing to his cheeks.

* * *

"A-Anyway, what were we talking about again?" Fuutarou asked a rhetorical question. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Then he asked an actual question.

"Ah, well...it was kind of hard to bring up. And there are more things you should know." Yotsuba bowed her head slightly, leaning forward while holding her fingers together behind her back.

"Like what?" Fuutarou asked as he began walking down the hall.

"Well, you see..." Yotsuba was about to say something when they happened upon a conversation happening behind a door that was left slightly ajar.

* * *

"These are amazing. Let's get this one developed so we can give it to them." Mutsumi said, presumably to Tsubaki, from the other side of the door. "Also, about earlier, why didn't you let me tell them that we're moving back?"

"One day, Sumi. We haven't even found a place yet." Tsubaki retorted, followed by the sound of someone setting something down on a table and walking around. "And after your sisters, we should tell Takebayashi and the Maedas. I really missed them."

"I did too. It's a shame that Yuusuke couldn't come today." Mutsumi sighed as a body leaned against the gap in the door. There was a pinging sound coming from her pocket "Actually, can you get these developed yourself, I have a feeling that my sisters are up to something again."

"I hope it's something good..." Tsubaki worried, taking a few steps closer to the door. "But knowing you, it probably isn't." She said before there was a shocked and muffled gasp. Tsubaki left the room first, leaving a blushing Mutsumi out in view of the newlyweds.

"Let's...go..." The sixth sister mumbled, walking with Yotsuba and Fuutarou in the opposite direction of Tsubaki.

* * *

"How'd your talk with Tsubaki-chan go?" Ichika called the three of them over, eyes focused on the sixth sister who was blushing slightly. "I guess it went well."

"Well, we got enough photos, if that's what you mean. Anyway, did you decide on a place yet?" The youngest sextuplet deflected, moving over to look at the map.

"Not yet."

"Decide a place for what?" Fuutarou asked, getting Nino to groan in annoyance.

"There's only one thing to do after the wedding ceremony. The honeymoon!" She said matter-of-factly, implying that it was common knowledge that Fuutarou lacked due to his social ineptitude in his time in high school.

"You're tagging along!?"

"We're tagging along!?" Mutsumi was just as shocked as Fuutarou, a curious look plastered on her face as she turned to face Yotsuba. "Why didn't any of you tell me!?"

"Oh come on, don't you think it'd be nice?" Itsuki said, adjusting her glasses as she returned her gaze to the map.

"You're ridiculous..."

"Isn't it alright?" Yotsuba smiled, wrapping her arms around Fuutarou and Mutsumi as she stood in between them. "After all, it's more fun with everyone together, right?"

"Alright everyone, point to where you want to go."

"This is so stupid, this never works out for us. Hasn't worked before, won't work now." Mutsumi reluctantly joined her sisters as they each placed their fingers on the screen. "Don't you guys remember high school?"

* * *

"Fuutarou-kun"

"Fuu-kun, wake up!"

"Fuutarou~"

"Uesugi-san!"

"Uesugi-kun, wake up."

"Fuutarou-san! For fuck's sake!"

Uesugi Fuutarou, having just graduated, felt cold water run up his nose as the Nakano siblings surrounded him, the sixth sister holding an empty glass. "Pwaa! What the!? Where am I!? What about the wedding ceremony?" He said, shaking his head and getting as much of the water out as he could.

"Wedding ceremony? What are you talking about?" Nino asked, going off to get something to dry him off.

"Getting a bit ahead of yourself~ I know you already proposed to Yotsuba, but aren't you going a bit too fast?" Ichika teased, taking some paper towels from Nino in order to dry the boy off.

"Let us return to the matter at hand, shall we? Where shall we go for our post-graduation trip?" Itsuki cleared her throat to get everyone's attention as Mutsumi opened up a map on her phone.

"Let's all point to where we want to go!" Yotsuba said, eager to change the topic.

"This isn't a good idea, but whatever. On three! One! Two! Three!"

* * *

"Sextuplets are such a pain." Fuutarou said for the second time as the sisters all cast their vote for the honeymoon destination. All he could do was stick along for the ride as they dragged him along in the whirlwind that was their whims. "What's this?" He asked after some time had passed, looking down at the sixth sister as Mutsumi handed him a small disk.

"Late wedding gift. We're watching it once we arrive at the resort." The sixth sister playfully jabbed his arm, walking off to join her sisters as Fuutarou was busy with all of their luggage. "It's the movie. Oh, and look over there." Mutsumi stood a few feet away from the door, holding up a pendant with three compartments for photos. "I had to do some digging for this, and I only recently finished it."

Fuutarou opened up the first compartment, seeing the photo he used to hide in his handbook except it wasn't faded. "Where did you..." He muttered but found that the sixth sister had gone inside the vehicle to find her seat. He opened the second photo, one of his wedding proposal at the park. He wouldn't open the third photo just yet, saving it for when he was with Yotsuba; it was a photo of their wedding when they sealed their vows with a kiss. He smiled as he passed Mutsumi, who was looking at a photo on her phone, she seemed entranced by it.

She smiled just thinking about the photo she saw. A wide group shot taken a few moments before their graduation, a weekend where one of Ichika's movies played. It was a rare sight, seeing everyone that she'd come to call friends all together, so she couldn't pass up the opportunity. Fuutarou was right in the middle, with the six of them in the row in front of him. Raiha was in front of them, in between Yotsuba and Itsuki. Behind Fuutarou were his dad, their dad, and Shimoda who Itsuki invited. Ichika's manager watched the film with his daughter. Nino and Miku invited their managers. Everyone else was invited by Mutsumi. Her circle of friends consisting of Takeda, Maeda, Matsui, Takebayashi, and Sanada. Tsubaki was between that group and the sixth sister, smiling wide as she hugged Mutsumi's arm. "Is it really okay for me to be here?" Tsubaki asked, resting her head on Mutsumi's shoulder as they started their drive toward the airport.

"Is that even a question. You have to be here!" Mutsumi argued, resting her own head on top of hers as she pocketed her phone. Her fingers grazed over something in her pocket, a small box whose contents made Mutsumi excited and nervous for what she had planned for the honeymoon; it was a ring.


	118. Chapter 119-5 (ver 2) Volume Extras 14

"Hey..." Tsubaki's voice was accompanied by her hands gently nudging Mutsumi's body. "Wake up. They're waiting for us." She added; her shoves getting stronger as Mutsumi grumbled and got up from the bed. The two stared at each other for a moment, both irate by the other's behavior.

"You didn't have to push so hard, you know..." Mutsumi whined, yawning and walking around their room to get a change of clothes from their luggage. She looked at her phone as the light from the midday sun streamed in through the window of their room, smiling at the date and time displayed on her clock before rummaging around the compartments of the bag. "Hey, Tsuba, do you mind if we spend some time alone, just the two of us?" She asked, turning around to see her companion looking out the window at the crowd below.

"Eh? Just us? Aren't we here for your sister's honeymoon?" She questioned, walking over as Mutsumi hid something in her pocket. "I mean, sure I guess. But why?"

"I think we should give them some time alone. After all, the six of us shouldn't have come in the first place." Mutsumi sighed, taking her clothes to the bathroom and getting ready for the day ahead. "Is there anything you want to do? Because I just want to take a stroll on the beach today." Smiling wide as she put on her shirt, Mutsumi stuffed her hands into the pocket of her shorts as she put on a sunhat she borrowed from her sisters. Tsubaki said nothing, instead just nodding as the two of them left the room to walk on the crowded beach together.

* * *

"You seem calm today." Tsubaki said as their sandals left tracks on the damp sand. "You've been nervous ever since we got here; I was starting to get worried."

"Aw, sorry." Mutsumi teased, shuffling slightly closer to her to rest her head on Tsubaki's shoulder. "Maybe I should act nervous more often." She joked as the two of them caught a whiff of the salty sea breeze. It was a quiet stroll, with only smiles or fleeting thoughts filling their time for the next hour. "Oh yeah. You packed that dress, right? We're having dinner somewhere special, or so Fuutarou-san said." The sixth sister asked, turning her head Tsubaki's way as she smiled in excitement. The two continued walking, the conversation reignited by their back and forth about the restaurant that they would be eating at come sundown.

"It's been so nice here. I don't want to leave." Tsubaki said as they ended their stroll in front of a small souvenir shop, the wind blowing her hair back as she untied her side ponytail. Mutsumi took off her hat, placing it on her head.

"Do you want to move here?" Mutsumi asked, looking out at the sparkling sea. "I mean, I know we planned to move back to Japan, but this place wouldn't be so bad." She smiled before her cheek got pinched by Tsubaki.

"That's something else. What about you, what do you think about this place?"

"Me? Well, I've been looking around the area. It's really beautiful, but it's not for me." Mutsumi rubbed her cheek, the soreness stinging her even as she pressed her palm against it. "I want to make as many memories here as possible." She said, pulling out her phone and unlocking it. She quickly opened up the camera app, taking a selfie of herself and Tsubaki with the ocean serving as their backdrop.

* * *

"How many pictures did you take?" Tsubaki asked as they arrived back in their hotel room. Mutsumi just tossed her phone toward her, the pillow on the bed softening the impact as she opened up her laptop to check on something. With full access to Mutsumi's phone, the former broadcasting club member browsed her gallery of photos with a reminiscent smile. "Wait, who are they?" She asked, showing a photo of Mutsumi and a few other people inside of a bookstore.

"I had to do part-time work while I was alone. They're just a few coworkers I had." Mutsumi answered, combing her hair with her hand as the two looked at some more photos. The next one of interest was one of a costume party they had after Nino and Miku opened up their restaurant; Mutsumi was dressed as a pilot. "Anyway, I'll get back to what I was doing." She said, standing up and walking back to her laptop. The screen displayed a video game, and she had just entered the arena of a boss. "Uh oh..." She mumbled as her healer died in one hit.

"Hey, want to play some volleyball on the beach? Ichika just sent me a text." Tsubaki asked, watching as Mutsumi started to lean forward. Her gaze was intense, watching every movement of the boss as her fingers moved across the keyboard of the laptop to react to it. It took a minute before Tsubaki got her answer, accompanied by the low and slow music of the game's defeat screen.

"Okay." Mutsumi sighed, rubbing her fingers as she closed the laptop with a frown on her face. The two of them got up again, heading down to the beach in search of the other redheads. They found the others playing by the sea, with Yotsuba and Fuutarou watching from the shade of a parasol. "Hey, guys." She waved to her sisters, looking at Fuutarou before giving him a wink. Fuutarou nodded, whispering something into Yotsuba's ear as the two of them walked away to spend some time by themselves. The game they played was short, the team of Ichika, Miku, and Itsuki won by one point in the end. After that, the six of them walked around to do some shopping for some snacks.

* * *

"Hey, what have you two been doing?" Nino asked, the six of them eating some shaved ice to pass the time. She looked toward Mutsumi as the sixth sister's eyes were glued to her phone. "Where did you take that?" Her comment brought everyone's attention toward Mutsumi's screen; it currently showed Mutsumi in an old soldier's uniform with a green backdrop. Ichika chuckled, leaning over to place her hand on the sixth sister's shoulder.

"Thanks again for being my stunt double, Mutsumi-chan." She teased, swiping on Mutsumi's phone as they all looked back on a certain photo she had. "Wow, you have so many photos from our third year." She added, smirking slightly once she noticed that Tsubaki was in more of them than she was.

"I don't know what you mean." Mutsumi caught sight of Ichika's face, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I mean, being in that class was a lot of fun. I miss everyone." She mumbled, stuffing her face with another spoonful of flavored ice.

"I do too, but you tend to think about the past a lot more often than I do!" Tsubaki added to the teasing. "I can't even count the number of times you suddenly blurted out that you remembered something from high school while we're at home." She said, jokingly shaking her head as Mutsumi's cheeks started to go flush with blood.

"It's always been a bad habit of hers, hasn't it?" Miku smiled, looking around the place. The six of them walking around filled much of their afternoon, though they did stop to listen to a street performer who let graciously let Mutsumi borrow their acoustic guitar. Tsubaki started giggling, making the other redheads curious.

* * *

"It's nothing..." She said dismissively as she watched Mutsumi strum while singing in a soft voice. "It's just, she did something similar one Valentine's day. She's singing the song she wrote." She hummed happily along to the music, swaying with each chord as Mutsumi continued to sing.

"Valentine's day, you say?" Itsuki asked, looking at Tsubaki more intently. "Can you elaborate?" The fifth sister asked as Mutsumi finished her song, returning the guitar while tipping the performer.

"Well, I was coming home from work late that day, having talked to some actors I was working with after a shoot. When I got to the apartment, she was nowhere to be seen." Tsubaki said as Mutsumi walked over, curiously listening to the conversation. "Then, as I was putting my things down to relax, I heard a knock on the door." She added, turning to Mutsumi and smiling. "She had gone out and borrowed a guitar from someone, returning with a rose in her mouth and a box of chocolates in her hand." Mutsumi hid her face, playfully hitting Tsubaki in the shoulder as her sisters started to tease her.

"How romantic. That was smooth." Nino said jokingly before Mutsumi dug her fingers into the second sister's gut to shut her up.

"Ehhh! why did you tell them that!?" Mutsumi looked away, stomping around before Ichika placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"What happened after that?" Itsuki asked, returning her gaze toward Tsubaki.

"She played that song, then we shared the chocolate and played video games; some kind of assassination game. Then we ate dinner and went to bed." Tsubaki said, somewhat saving Mutsumi from more teasing by walking away to distract the others. They went back to the hotel, Tsubaki and Mutsumi waving goodbye from across the hallway as they shut their door.

* * *

"We should probably get ready for dinner soon." Tsubaki smiled, pulling out the dress that she packed as well as some nice heels to wear with it. Mutsumi agreed, pulling out a suit and tie for herself. "Hey, Sumi, I know that I shouldn't be talking about this, but when we get back, I have a job I'd like your input on." She lowered her head as she pulled a pair of gloves out of the bag and walked over to the mirror. She tied her hair up into a bun instead of her usual ponytail, having Mutsumi help her out. "So, fall is coming soon, so we've been shooting a few scenes for some horror films recently."

"Yeah? What's so troubling about that?" Mutsumi asked, getting a pair of glasses from her bag as she folded up a handkerchief to put in her pocket. "Want me to make you some ghosts or some smoke effects?"

"No, well yes, but that's not what I wanted to talk about." Tsubaki sighed, getting out some makeup and pulling a chair closer to the mirror. "I was wondering if you'd help me with some acting. I'm only going to be an extra, and only in one scene, but being on the other side of the camera is kind of unnerving." She said, laughing away her embarrassment as Mutsmi wrapped her arms around her torso.

"Jeez, you'll be fine. But, sure. I'm not Ichika-nee, but I can teach you how to keep cool." She smiled, kissing the back of Tsubaki's head as the two of them finished up their preparations, heading down to the lobby just as they received a text from Fuutarou telling them to go to a specific spot. It was a secluded spot, just a bit out of the city they were staying at, a single table with lit candles and plates of food covered by cloches, all under the full moon and stars. Flowers surrounded the table, with a vase filled with roses resting in the center of it. Mutsumi smirked, but Tsubaki just looked around with a worried expression.

* * *

"Where are they?" She asked, walking up to the table and finding a note written in Fuutarou and Yotsuba's handwriting. It was short, telling her to enjoy the night along with a small message from the two of them. "Turn around?"

"It's just us here." Mutsumi walked up, scratching the back of her head while glancing off to the side. "Tsubaki." She smiled as she lowered herself down to one knee, pulling out a box from her pocket. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Fuutarou and Yotsuba were resting in their hotel room after their dinner on the beach at sundown. The two were silent, laying next to each other on the bed while saying nothing; the only noise coming from the TV they switched on to keep the silence away. "You didn't have to agree to it..." Fuutarou said, looking at his wife. "It's our honeymoon, shouldn't this be about us?" He said though that didn't stop a smile from forming on his face.

"What's the harm?" Yotsuba replied. "I mean, they're by themselves, and we're by ourselves. Isn't this what a vacation should be, enjoying it to the fullest." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "Plus, we didn't even have to do anything. She did all this by herself."

"Sextuplets are such a pain..." Fuuutarou mumbled to himself, switching off the TV for the night. It was their last day there, and everyone would be flying back to Japan early in the morning. They landed and split off. Fuutarou and Yotsuba returned to their apartment in Tokyo, while the others spent the day moving their things into their apartment; Ichika, Mutsumi, and Tsubaki would be leaving in a few days, but they decided to stay for a while longer.

* * *

"It's been a while since we all got together like this." Mutsumi said, walking up to a group of people inside of a familiar cake shop. "When's the kid coming, Maeda?" She asked, resting her arm on the back of her seat as her eyes drifted toward the swollen stomach of her friend.

"A few months..." Maeda replied, smiling wide as she ate her slice of cake gleefully. "What about you, Takebayashi, when are you and Sanada finally going to seal the deal?" She said, leaning as far forward as she could.

"Me? Well, the two of us have been busy with work. But we have started talking about it. Anyway, enough of this, how was the trip?" Takebayashi asked as the manager of the store walked up to them, placing a slice of cake down for Mutsumi as she gave him a smile in return. "And where's Tsubaki?"

"Oh, well..." Mutsumi lowered her head as the chime of the bell reached everyone's ears. The sixth sister played with her hair, which was tied into a side ponytail, as footfalls approached the table.

"It's strange to see that bakery across the street all boarded up like that..." Tsubaki said, taking a seat beside Mutsumi, her hair tied into a long fishtail braid. "But I guess that the manager there is working here now, so..."

"So... what happened?" Takebayashi and Maeda both looked at her as Mutsumi continued to wilt away in her seat due to the atmosphere in the room. "Did the two of them do anything? Wait, what's that on your hand?" Takebayashi pointed toward Tsubaki's ring finger as another plate of cake arrived, carried by the former manager of Komugi-ya.

"Congratulations."

* * *

**A/N: **This is it. I've been thinking of what I could do here while I was writing my story, and I finally got to do it. Since the volume extras this time also included the bonus outfits, I tried to fit as many into this as possible in as natural of a way as possible. I think the only one I didn't put in was the reference ones that referenced other magazine manga (wanted to do either rental girlfriend or monogatari, but didn't really find a nice way of describing an outfit without derailing the plot of the chapter).


End file.
